My Heroes Reborn
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Multi-Cross. Durring the USJ Incident, five students run afoul of a villain's quirk. Forced to remember their most recent past lives they must pull themselves together to become heroes. With new skills and memories can they become the heroes they're meant to be? Or will their newly acquired baggage drag them down? Please R&R!
1. Quirk of the Soul

A/N: I'm a bit of a newbie when it comes to MHA, but yeah, I recently got into it. And this story popped up... Hey reincarnation is one of my trademarks (no really... go to the reincarnation page on TV tropes, even they're aware it's one of my trademarks). Anyways I'm keeping all but the One Piece crossover secret for now, but I will say this: the other four students are from series I've done fanfics for (cookie to those who figure it out) an OC mentor figure will be one from a very popular franchise I have yet to write for and there will be an often mentioned (but currently have no plans for brining her on screen) that will be the reincarnation from a sit-com character that I've never written for... Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, One Piece or any of the other planned crossovers... I would say more but I don't' want to spoiler anything...

Izuku: But she does all OCs that appear in the story.

My Heroes Reborn

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Quirk of the Soul

It was meant to be a simple rescue exercise for Class 1A. A rescues exercise at the USJ (that's Unforeseen Simulation Joint… not Universal Studios Japan). However a bunch of villains showed up thanks to a warp.

Aizawa AKA Eraserhead went to fight the villain while Thirteen, tried to evacuate the students.

Most of the villains went to fight Aizawa, however four of them just watched.

A amorphous black cloud, a strange bird like creature, a man who's costume consisted of many fake hand covering and a woman with white hair wearing a black kimono and cyan hakama.

"So All Might isn't here… I wonder if it has to do with the news." Said the woman.

"What do you mean?" asked the man covered in hands.

"Don't you pay attention to the news Shigaraki." Said the woman, "He had quite the busy morning."

"You could be helping them." Muttered the man named Shigaraki.

"And waste my quirk?" she asked, "I want the next generation not him… Besides it would be far kinder to use my quirk, then for you to just kill them…"

"You seem to be on high horse Priestess." Muttered Shigaraki.

"I might be a member of the League of Villains, but a life is still a life… and it's precious." Said the woman simple known as Priestess.

"I don't know why I recruited you." Said Shigaraki.

"Because I've taken down so many heroes permanently." Said Priestess, "Without a life lost!"

"You're track record isn't perfect." Said Shigaraki.

"Of course not… but no one is perfect." Said Priestess.

"You really should enact your plan." Said Shigaraki, "After all you are quite the boss."

Priestess smirked.

As the students evacuated, the cloud warped in in front of the door, bringing with him Priestess.

Thirteen stood in front of the students.

"The next generation of hero's. So full of ideals and dreams." Said Priestess, "So unaware of the real world…"

The cloud looked at Priestess with it's yellows eyes.

"Oh come now Kurogiri, I can't admire them a little… if only for their naiveté!" said Priestess.

The loud named Kurogiri looked towards the students and Thirteen.

"All Might was supposed to Be Here today, but I see no sign of him." said Kurogiri.

"He's probably busy saving old women and kittens from trees." Said Priestess, "It doesn't matter, word might spread to him if we're lucky."

Priestess began to clap her hands as if in a prayer.

"Wait! You're Priestess!" said Thirteen in shock.

"I am…" said Priestess after she was done praying she lifted her right hand and her fingers turned to red light, "And fortunately for you."

Thirteen looked at her in shock.

"Don't let her fingers touch you!" yelled Thriven to the students.

"What! Why?" asked one of the students a boy named Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh my someone asked, now I'm obligated to have you be one of the ones to experience my Quirk!" said Priestess with a smirk.

Her glowing fingers suddenly extended and they were too fast for any of the students to react.

One of them pricing Izuku, another piercing a blonde student with a tail named Mashirao Ojiro, yet another piercing a girl with black hair put into a side ponytail named Momo Yaoyorozu, the fourth piercing a girl with shoulder length brown hair named Ochaco Uraraka and the last piercing an invisible girl named Toru Hagakure.

"Did I get five? Wait… one of them is invisible, interesting." Thought the Priestess with a smirk.

The red glowing fingers retreated back to her hand returned to normal as all five students fell to their knees in shock.

"You have 30 Seconds Kurogiri to warp them, after all there's a 4 percent chance that any of them will fight back during their Feral State..." said Priestess.

However Priestess noticed two of the students Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima going in or the attack. With Bakugo blowing up Priestess right in the face.

However she quickly recovered.

"I would show you my quirk, but I can't use it for the next 24 hours." Said Prier tress as she got up from the explosion, "Also choosing to attack me instead of the amorphous black cloud behind me that is clearly the one with the warp quirk… wow clever."

Bakugo began to sweat as Kurogiri covered where the students stood in a black dome to scatter them through out the faculty.

However many students managed to getting warped in one-way or another. One of the group that made it was thanks to Tenya Iida, who managed to Ochaco and another student and Rikido Sato.

"So some of them escaped being scattered." Said Kurogiri.

"And one the ones I used my quirk on." Said Priestess, "Well bomb boy wasn't one of them so that's good."

Then she saw that one of the ones who escaped was Ochaco.

"Oh my it looks like one my targets was saved from your warp." Said Priestess.

"Will she attack?" asked Kurogiri.

"Let's see." Said Priestess "If I remember I used my ring finger on her."

She lifted up her ring as it began to glow blue.

"She will fight back, and not one of the 1 percent that will fight indiscriminately… a shame because that would have been interesting if we had a new villain on our hands." Said Priestess, "However something about her past life is quite interesting…"

"I've been counting and the 30 seconds are up." Said Kurogiri.

Ochaco was who was still in Iida's arms suddenly jumped up and ran towards the two villains ready with a palm strike.

However Priestess just dodged it. Then another strike.

"I know you can't hear, but I should say that won't work." Said Priestess, "You're body maybe have it, but it can't let it out so sorry about that."

She then kneed Ochaco in the chest.

"One of you needs to restrain her." Said Thirteen. "She's not in her right mind and she will hurt herself if she continues."

"I got her." Said a student named Hanta Sero, who had the tape from his arms wrap around Ochaco knowing it was about her and not Priestess.

"Wise choice!" said Priestess, "My quirk put into a sort of feral state, she was compete overwhelmed by it that she will attack all foes and protect all friends. And that's what she will do right now… and only that. She knows I am her enemy and she will protect her friends and jading by what she saw it will be no matter what."

""What did you do to her?" demined Iida.

"Well you see…" Said Pretties.

However before she could explain there was a loud explosion from the Ship Wreck Zone.

"You sent one my victims there." Said Priestess.

"I did" confirmed Kurogiri.

"Oh I guess I should see who then!" said Priestess, "It shouldn't take more than a minute!"

Her thumb began to glow blue.

"Interesting, two people who could harness a mystical energy, yet lack the body part to do so…" said Priestess, "I hope her Quirk doesn't make up for hat she is lacking."

In the mountain zone, two students watched as Momo Yaoyorozu beat down the villains extremely easily having created two swords with her quirk.

"I didn't know she could beat them like that!" said a boy named Denki Kaminari.

"There is something very wrong." Said a girl named Kyoka Jiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaminari.

"Yaoyorozu!" called out Jiro.

However Yaoyorozu was focused on the fight and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Oh yeah she was hit by the weird quirk." Said Kaminari.

"You only just remembered now." Said Jiro.

Back at the entrance.

Priestess' index finger glowed blue.

"Interesting…" said Priestess.

In the fire zone Mashirao Ojiro was all alone fighting the villains, quite easily.

"He's one of the Priestess' victims isn't he?" asked one of the villains.

"He is." Said another.

That was when Ojiro landed on the ground with his index finger hitting the ground, which then shattered on impact.

Back at the entrance, they saw another explosion at the shipwreck zone.

"It's not him however." Said Priestess, "His instincts would warn him not to be anywhere near the water."

Her pinkie began to glow blue.

"What…" said Priestess after getting the information.

In the Landslide Zone, Shoto Todoroki looked at what was going on with an expression that said "What the hell am I looking at?"

Confetti rained from the sky, music was blaring some somewhere, he was wearing a party hat (and not knowing it) and something was taking down the villains left and right.

Of course it would make more sense if was able to see his invisible classmate beating down the villains. He decided maybe it was for the best to interrogate one of them to get his mind off what was ever was going on.

He grabbed one of the fleeing villains and encased him in ice.

"You'll explain what's going on now!" said Todoroki.

"I think this might be Priestess' doing!" yelled the villain.

"Priestess?" asked Todoroki.

He watched as a cannon appeared from nowhere and blasted the villains away with confetti.

Back at the entrance.

Priestess sighed.

"Well that is Definitely Not the one in the Shipwreck zone." Said Priestess.

There was yet another explosion from the shipwreck zone, that was when something fell from… the celling… it was a body. It was shark like villain, it looked like he was beaten and not only that but burned.

"What have you unleashed?" asked Kurogiri.

"I don't know." Said Priestess, "It's my middle finger. The boy who asked why they should avoid my fingers. I'd rather no flip myself off, but looks like I have to."

Her middle finger glowed blue as she checked her finger.

Then she started screaming. Those students and Thirteen watched her in surprised. Kurogiri looked at her in some concern.

He had known her as an acquaintance for quite a while. Twice had she ever been shaken by her Quirk… both times she just showed up at his bar and demanded "Booze now!"

"I have unleashed a monster! A monster with scruples! Skills beyond anything I have ever seen from a world with powers too… but he didn't have any of those powers! He trained for everything, everything is skills! I have unleashed a monster! The Feral state slightly alters the body for skills such as his! His legs are going to be the world's most dangerous weapon! I have unleashed a monster! I am not exaggerating! They called them the monster trio! And he was the weakest of the three! I have unleashed a monster! I have unleashed monster! I have unleashed a monster! I have unleashed a monster! AND HE WILL REMAIN A HERO!" she ranted.

In the Shipwreck Zone, two students watched in shock as Izuku practically flew and swam around the ship kicking the villains out the water with powerful explosions.

Back at the entrance Priestess continued her rant.

"Black Leg or whatever he call himself in this life will stand beside All Might at the top! Villains will know the pain of his kicks! I have unleashed a monster! I have unleashed a monster!" she contented to rant as she broke into a mad laughter.

Priestess, real name unknown.

Quirk: Soul Revelation. With each of her fingers on her right hand she can make someone regain the memories of their most recent past life. However once she does it she is unable to use that particular finger for 24 hours. Not only that but during the 24 hours she can check the memories herself.

And indeed Izuku Midoriya had remembered his past life as the infamous pirate "Black Leg" Sanji, one of the strongest pirates to ever sail the Grand Line!

And with these memories and skills, he would one day become the World's Greatest Hero!

Next Time: Priestess recovers from her mental break, to come up with a plan to take out Izuku after remembering newly acquired weakness: Women. What will happen: Find out next time!

A/N: Here's the current guide for the reincarnations:

Izuku: Sanji

Ochaco: ?

Mashirao: ?

Momo: ?

Toru: ?

Hope you can guess who is who! I gave some hints... some big some small!


	2. Feral Stage

Chapter 2: Feral Stage

Thanks to Priestess' little breakdown she and Kurogiri didn't notice Thirteen instructing Iida to run and get help.

Kurogiri only noticed too late when Iida was out the door.

"I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster!" she rattled off.

However Kurogiri thanks to having some concern about Priestess finally noticed the missing Iida.

"It doesn't matter!" said Priestess.

"What is this about the monster you unleashed?" demanded Kurogiri.

"No of course not!" said Priestess who seemed to be calming down.

She took out her cellphone, which appeared to be a cheap throwaway thing. It made sense for a villain to have a cheap throw away phone.

"Five bars!" she said, "I don't know if anyone noticed yet, but he was taken down…"

In the mountain Zone, Momo stood over someone that had used an electrical Quirk, the fight was one sided, and he had tried to take her hostage, it didn't work.

Back at the Entrance…

It was clear Thirteen was calling for help.

"Now that I'm calm we can take down the biggest threat in this faculty." Said Priestess.

""That monster you unleashed?" asked Kurogiri.

And then another villain came down from the ceiling, burnt and beaten.

"Friction…" she explained.

"What?" asked Kurogiri.

"He learned how to use friction to set his leg on fire." She explained.

She saw how the students were looking at her.

"I know what you're thinking! That makes no god damn sense! But you know what! His entire world made no god damn sense. They used sailing ship but cyborgs are a thing! Island floating around in the sky! And a Starfish learn how to talk because he thought he was human! But that makes no sense! Because starfishes they don't' have no brain! So I'm guessing it's like the scarecrow!" yelled the Priestess.

"Should we do something?" asked Sato unsure how to respond to the villain who had clearly lost it.

"Just let her rant, it's distracting both of them…" said the student Mina Ashido, a girl with pink skin and hair with horns and strangely black sclera.

"We have to get rid of black leg! And I know his weakness!" said Priestess, "That's the only way we can escape!"

A few minutes earlier in the Shipwreck Zone

Three students were tossed into the water thanks to the warp.

One of them was Izuku Midoriya.

The effects of Priestess' Quirk came in stages.

The first stage was Cationic, during this stage the target is cationic for 30 seconds.

One of her classmate however Tsuyu Asui saw him in the water, thankfully her quirk gave her the powers of a frog.

However before she could grab him with tongue Izuku entered Stage 2: Feral.

It's perhaps better to finally go into detail about the stage.

The target enters an intense fight or flight state of mind made up instincts of their past life. Only 4 percent targets fought however, most run and hide. Out of that 4 percent, ¾ fight to protect the people they love recognizing them as friends however that last part is attacking indiscriminately.

However it was already established that Izuku was not part of that 1 Percent that attacked indiscriminately.

Once he entered the Feral Stage he ran towards the shark like villain that was swimming towards him.

No that wasn't a typo, he really did run towards the villain underwater.

IT was a move he created in his past life to outrun a bunch of cross dressers who wanted to make him one of them.

Trying to explain things and give context will only make things worse with his past life.

Well not all the time, but a lot of the time.

Anyway the point is he could move in the water in ways that most people could only dream of.

He saw another water villain swim towards him and he managed to kick him high into the air causing an explosion due to the force.

Tsuyu blinked and carried her other classmate who was sent with them to the surface of the water.

When they got there the small statured classmate cuddled into her breasts.

"For a frog you so have nice boobs." He said.

That was Minoru Mineta, he was the class pervert.

She of course slammed him into the deck of the ship when she jumped up.

She looked at the water with explosions.

"What's going on?" asked Mineta once he recovered from.

"It's Midoriya ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

That was when Izuku jumped out of the water, his entire leg on fire as he kicked the shark like villain away.

"I didn't know he could do that!" said Mineta.

"Something weird is going on." Said Tsuyu.

"What do you mean?" asked Mineta.

"If he was able to do this before why hasn't he used it? Ribbit" asked Tsuyu.

Mineta's eyes widened.

"Wait! Wasn't he hit that weird quirk?" asked Mineta.

"He was." Said Tsuyu.

Izuku landed nearby, as if looking for more of the villains.

"Midoriya?" asked Mineta.

He turned to the two.

And looked at them, both of them froze unsure what he was going to do.

Then his eyes erupted in pink hearts and he danced in a weird way.

"Okay… he is really acting strangely." Said Mineta with sweat drop.

"Ribbit…" said Tsuyu nodding.

However one of the villains in the water tired to use his quirk on the boat, thankfully Izuku sensed it and went in for the attack before it could be done.

They watched as his leg was once again set on fire and launched the water villain in the air, of course this was the guy that was landed a second time.

"He's not attacking us, so that's good." Said Mineta.

"We have to find out what that quirk did." Said Tsuyu.

"Do we have to?" asked Mineta watching him beat down the villains.

"Maybe later. Ribbit." Sighed Tsuyu admitting that maybe waiting until after all the villains were gone if he was kicking that much ass.

Soon enough all of the villains were taken care of.

Izuku looked around the facility. He jumped of the boat, however as he did another warp appeared in in front of him.

The warp sent in to the entrance.

"Are you sure it's wise." Said Kurogiri.

"Yes." Said Priestess, "Once I was able to regain myself I remember his weakness…"

Izuku turned to Priestess.

He was ready to kick her, however he stopped.

She smiled and grabbed his leg and slammed into the ground.

"He's a monster." Said Priestess seemingly going back to how she was before her freak out, "But as I said he's a monster with scruples."

She saw on him and knees him in the back forcing him to the ground.

"Priestess!" yelled Kurogiri.

"His adoptive father made sure he would never hurt a frail woman… this almost got him killed multiple times! I should have realized that before!" said Priestess.

"Priestess!" said Kurogiri.

"I just have to hold him down and run out the clock." Said Priestess.

That was when she was wrapped up with tape.

"What!" she yelled.

Kurogiri grumbled, he knew that Priestess often had a one-track mind and she had completely forgotten that the other students were there.

That was when she was dragged over to the students and Sato punched her hard.

Izuku got up and glared at Sato. It wasn't a "You're my enemy" glare. But rather "When this is all over I'm kicking your ass" glare.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" asked Sato with a sweat drop.

"Something tells me I do want to know. Said Sero with a sweat drop.

That was when Izuku turned towards Kurogiri.

He flew towards the amorphous cloud.

As he did his leg turned black.

The kicked actually launched the amorphous black cloud into the wall.

"Of course Haki worked on him!" laughed Priestess as she got up it was clear she had snapped again, "I've unleashed a monster! He can hurt Kurogiri! I've unleashed a monster! He'll teach other heroes Haki. I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster!"

Kurogiri managed to get up. He looked at Izuku but knew that it wasn't a good time to do anything to him, not while he was in the feral stat at least.

He warped to Priestess then warped both of them away.

That was when they all heard a terrible scream coming from the central plaza.

"Oh no!" said Mina.

"Aizawa!" said a student with strange tentacles coming out of his arms named Mezo Shoji.

"Before we do anything we have to…" said Thirteen.

But however before space themed hero could finish their sentence, Izuku had already ran towards where the scream came from. Not only that but he was running in air.

"Hey!" called out Mineta.

Both he and Tsuyu showed up.

"You two are all right! That's good." Said Mina.

They noticed the taped up Ochaco, struggling looking like she was going to help their teacher as well.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with them, ribbit?" asked Tsuyu.

"I do… that villain is known as Priestess." Said Thirteen. "And she can force her victims to relive their past lives."

In the central plaza the strange bird like monster was beating up Aizawa… though beating up was a something of a misnomer.

He was crushing Aizawa.

That was when Kurogiri and Priestess appeared in the central plaza.

"So have to taken out Thirteen and the next generation?" Shigaraki.

"There was a problem." Said Kurogiri.

"Oh really? What?" asked Shigaraki.

"I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster! I've unleashed a monster!" said Priestess.

Kurogiri faltered, still reeling from the kick.

"What happened!" he demanded.

"Well I scared up royally! I've discovered a brand new power level when it comes to reincarnation." Said Priestess twitching all over, "And he is seriously OP, you know what I'm saying!"

"Please don't speak video lingo." Said Shigaraki

"Yeah… you can pull it off, but I can't." muttered Priestess.

"How OP is he?" asked Shigaraki, "I mean if you're saying that."

That was when suddenly Izuku practically came from the sky and delivered an extremely harsh kick that sent the strange bird like creature reeling and freeing Aizawa.

"His kicks are extremely strong, he can use friction to set his leg on fire giving him more fire power, harness will power into an armor for his legs which not only give them yet another power boost but can harm Kurogiri and also use the same power to predict movement and sense people… Oh he can run in the air and water…" said Priestess with her eye twitching.

"What else has gone wrong?" asked Shigaraki.

"They have gotten in contact with the outside world." Said Kurogiri.

Shigaraki began to starch at his neck.

"It's game over, soon we will be swarmed by Pro-Heroes." Muttered Shigaraki, "We're back at the star screen."

Neither Priestess or Kurogiri said anything else.

"There is no way this can possibly get worse!" yelled Shigaraki.

That was when Momo suddenly showed up and chopped off the strange bird like thing's arm off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Priestess, "She has a freakin' sword! Why does she have a sword!"

The bird like creature grew another arm and knocked the sword out of Momo's hands.

However she just created another weapon, this time a battle-axe.

"Oh and her quirk makes up for lack of magic!" said Priestess, "Great!"

Izuku looked at Momo and started dancing like earlier, then Momo gave him a look and he stopped.

The two looked at the strange thing.

"So do you think those two can stop Nomu?" asked Shigaraki.

"I don't know… I know nothing about Nomu, so I don't know if I should under estimate or over estimate it." Said Priestess.

"How long do they have?" asked Kurogiri.

"I haven't been keeping track." Said Priestess.

"You know we should see if we can get rid of these two pests before the Pros get here." Said Shigaraki.

"Life is precious." She muttered, "But those two… I've just created two that if they live will be among the strongest heroes in history…"

In the Landslide Zone, Todoroki got the information that he needed and started to leave the Landslide zone.

As he did he discovered a plate of cupcakes in his hands.

"Where did these come from!" he thought.

Meanwhile in the Fire Zone, Ojiro was trying to find his way out, but he couldn't. It was as if he as lost.

Meanwhile with Iida he continued to run, however he stopped when he saw someone on the way there.

Back at the USJ entrance, Thirteen finished their explanation about the Quirk.

"That Quirk is really weird." Said Mina.

"So all five of them remember their last past lives." Said Shoji.

"Yes, and unfortunately, most hit with that Quirk, quit being heroes." Explained Thirteen.

"What!" yelled all of the students in shock.

They all looked at Ochaco.

"However there is a rule of thumb when it comes to her Quirk." Explained Thirteen, "If any hero fights back without hurting their allies, then they will remain a hero."

The students looked hopeful.

"However that was with adults." Sighed Thirteen, "We don't know how it would be like with teenagers."

This caused all of them look uncertain.

Back in the central plaza, Izuku and Momo looked at the creature known as Nomu. Ready to fight.

However unfortunately they were unaware that the feral stage was only temporary as Stage 3: Unconsciousness would soon hit.

And hopefully time would be on their side.

Next Time: Izuku and Momo fight Nomu, however time is not on their side as, will the Pros make it in time to save them once they fall unconscious? Find out next time!

A/N: All right! Everyone who guessed got at least one answer right. With EVERYONE correctly guessing Toru being Pinkie (made that one too obvious) and Mashirao being Ryoga!

Izuku: Sanji

Ochaco: Hinata

Mashirao: Ryoga

Momo: Erza

Toru: Pinkie!

Special props to Guest and duskrider for getting all four! So yeah! Cookies for each right answer (cookie are not actually available).


	3. The Calvary Arrives

A/N: Made a slight mistakes with the guesses, someone who guessed didn't get the right answer... sorry about that, but that person was the only who didn't get the right answer. Anyways enjoy the chapter, sorry if it's a bit off, like I sad I'm still a bit of a MHA newbie... hopefully you'll enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Calvary Arrives

The two students in their feral states looked at the strange creature in front of them. IF either were in their right mind neither would want to fight it.

However both were in a feral state with new skills and memories forced upon them. One a great pirate and the other a warrior mage.

Both of them ready to fight.

Izuku's leg was on fire as he kicked Nomu hard, however it didn't seem to affect it.

However Momo then rammed the battle-axe into its shoulder, however it just regenerated from the wound.

"So what are Nomu's quirks?" asked Priestess.

"Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption." Explained Shigaraki.

"I guess I underestimated him." said Priestess, "Unless Haki is able to over power the shock absorption."

"What is Haki?" asked Shigaraki.

"It's a power from his ordinal world. Will power or ambition given form in power." Said Priestess.

What." Said Shigaraki.

"Why do you think I snapped because of him." said Priestess.

"So another Orchestra Rave." Said Shigaraki.

"I wish…" said Priestess, "The girl is another Orchestra Rave! Using her quirk to regain what she lost through reincarnation. Him on the other hand… he lost nothing through reincarnation… everything he had was pure skill…"

"Just why he need to get rid of him." said Shigaraki.

Meanwhile Momo dropped the battle-axe and created a rather large spear.

However before she could attack Nomu, the strange creature readied a punch.

However Izuku pulled her out the way in time.

His leg once again turned back and he managed to get a good his into the Nomu.

"It looks like the shock absorption is weak against Haki." Muttered Priestess,

"What…" said Shigaraki.

"Just run out the clock… just run out the clock…" muttered Priestess.

As she said that however the entrance door suddenly exploded.

They saw the saw the figure standing in the doorway. It was the Hero All Might.

"Have no fear!" called out All Might, "Because I am here!"

"All Might." Said Thirteen.

"I heard about Priestess." Said All Might looking grim.

He gritted his teeth.

(Flashback)

As Iida continued running he saw All Might headed that way.

He explained to All Might about the villains.

"I see… I had a bad feeling about it when I couldn't get in contact with them." He explained.

That's' not all, I was told to warn about a villain called Priestess who used her quirk on my classmates!" said Iida.

"What!" yelled All Might.

"It's true, Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro and a student I'm unsure about all fell victim." Said Iida.

"Keep going. I have to get to the USJ." Said All Might.

It was clear he was extremely angry and Iida continued on his way.

(end of Flashback)

"Have they fought?" asked All Might.

"I have confirmed both Midoriya and Uraraka. But only them so far." Explained Thirteen, "And neither immediately."

All Might nodded, he noticed Ochaco still staying to escape the cape but Sero was trying to make sure she didn't escape.

He knew he had to fight the remains of the villains.

He ran over as fast as he could in his current state.

Which was still pretty damn fast.

Of course the villains saw that he was here.

"So All Might did show up after all, I guess we got a continue." Said Shigaraki.

"Yeah, but we still need to get rid of those two." Said Kurogiri referring to Izuku and Momo.

"I will be more aware of my surrounding this time." Said Priestess.

Kurogiri nodded knowing she meant.

All Might watched the two students fight off Nomu, unsure how to react.

However suddenly Izuku was tackled by Priestess then suddenly Kurogiri surround Momo with his mist.

"Sorry but those two pests." Said Shigaraki, "Nomu! Take care of him."

And so Nomu began to fight All Might.

Priestess watched the fight that the symbol of Peace was having with the strange creature.

"I won't kill you…" she said taunting the boy understand her, "I still think life is precious… after all I've seen so many deaths, including yours. But don't worry someone else will take you out! Once you enter stage 3…"

Izuku struggled sunder her, he tried lifting his leg, but he just couldn't attack.

"Sorry but we both know you can't hit women." Said Priestess with a smirk.

She then looked at up.

She saw 5 students had gathered.

Bakugo had attacked Kurogiri armor, his one weak point (unless hitting him with Haki) while Kirishima had managed to strike Priestess getting her off of Izuku.

"Not again." Muttered Priestess.

The other three students were Todoroki, Kaminari and Kyoka.

"Hey, Todoroki, what's with the party hat?" asked Kaminari trying not to laugh.

"I had no idea this was on me." He said taking it off.

"Seriously?" asked Kyoka.

Both Momo and Izuku got up. Izuku looked at the Nomu and All Might fight, it wasn't going good for All Might Nomu had All might in it's grip, the spot of his scar. He would have glared Kirishima, however his instincts were telling him that this was more important than hurting a woman.

Izuku once again activate his Haki with his leg turning black.

He ran towards the fight.

However he suddenly collapsed, as did Momo. Both of them passed out.

"Oh! Look like times up!" said Priestess.

At the sentence Ochaco finally passed out.

At the Landslide zone all the partying stopped as Toru fell to the ground unconscious.

In the Fire Zone, Ojiro finally fell.

Back in the main plaza…

"What just happened?" asked Kaminari.

"I managed to get all the information about what's going on." Muttered Todoroki, "It's her Quirk, after a certain amount of time her targets pass out."

"It's true…" said Priestess, "It finally overwhelmed their bodies after it overwhelmed their minds."

Priestess looked at them and smirked.

It should now be pointed out that her hair was long and she had a black ribbon tied in her hair.

She untied the ribbon.

"I really didn't want to use this against children, but I have no choice." She said.

It was clear that the ribbon was a weapon of some kind and all of them prepared for it.

Expect for Bakugo who was focused on Kurogiri.

She stretched out the ribbon and grabbed it by his arm flinging him away and getting him off the amorphous cloud man.

"You bitch!" yelled Bakugo as he landed hard into the ground.

"Now, you have to get rid of Black Leg and Titania." Said Priestess, "After all I hate to see them grow up to be heroes…"

"No!" yelled Shigaraki.

They watched as All Might delivered several blows to Nomu and then launched him out of the facility.

"You know what! I'm getting rid of all pretense!" yelled Priestess, "Today's a shitty day! And I'm out! I'm just fucking out!"

She took out a wad of cash out of her kimono. Kurogiri sighed and he created a warp for her knowing what it meant.

"I apologize for everything!" she muttered, "I'm unsure if the Nomu thing would have happened if I wasn't here… but I apologize for the future monster hero and the other powerful hero I just created!"

"Just leave it on the bar." Muttered Kurogiri as Priestess went through the warp.

"Thanks! If you're not back in a half hour… all I say I can't make any promises!" said Priestess as she went through.

The students watched as the villain who targeted their classmates disappeared.

Shigaraki glared at All Might, struggling with what just happened and scratching his neck.

Kurogiri warped over to him.

"Priestess has already left." Said Kurogiri.

"Of course she left." Muttered Shigaraki, "This is game over!"

That was when he was shot.

At the entrance the other teachers had arrived with Iida.

One of them ran over to Ochaco.

"Priestess." Said Thirteen.

"We heard." Said the hero who was named Ectoplasm.

Shigaraki was shaking after all was said and done.

Kurogiri knew that they had to flee with the pros arrived.

He looked at All Might, and noticed Steam coming from him.

"All Might!" yelled Shigaraki deicing to have a speech before he left, "This isn't over for the League of Villains. One day we will kill you! You might be the symbol of peace! But for how much longer!"

With that both villains were warped away.

All Might breathed a sigh of relief glad that the teachers arrived sooner than later.

HE also knew that his form would last much longer.

He saw that the five students that came to help were looking right at him in awesome.

"Shit this is bad!" he thought.

Thankfully another of the teacher Cementoss created a wall between him and the students.

"Hey why did you do that! Shouldn't we see if All Might is okay after that fight!" yelled Kaminari.

Then he was jabbed in the face by Kyoka's earphone jacks.

"He shouldn't be the one we should be worried about." She said.

They looked at their unconscious classmates and teacher.

"We'll find everyone in the class and explain what's going on." Said Cementoss, "We can only hope that at least one of them will continue their education."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Bakugo.

"We'll explain when everyone is gathered." Said Cementoss.

Meanwhile in a bar, Priestess was holding her middle finger to her forehead while waiting for Kurogiri's return. She wasn't expecting them to be back less than a minute.

"So you decided to leave the thugs." Said Priestess.

Then she noticed the gunshot wound.

"Where's the first aid kit." Sighed Priestess.

"Why would I want your help." Said Shigaraki.

"Because life is precious including gamer trash." Said Priestess.

"What did you say?" asked Shigaraki, "Especially since I've seen you hit the bottle when things go wrong."

"Three times! And yes I'm counting now!" Priestess.

"Stop fighting you two." Said a voice.

They both turned to a TV with a captain saying Voice Only.

"I do have some interesting news to report before we started our stupid bickering." Said Priestess, "Why I can't look into the memories of my targets clearly, I've been working on figuring out ways to expand my quirk. I'm starting to be able to sense connections between souls in this life."

"So what does that mean?" asked Shigaraki.

"I was sensing an odd connection between All Might and the monster I unleashed ." she explained.

"A connection?" asked the voice.

"I don't know what it is, but it's strong." Said Priestess.

"I see… it's a good thing that you came back then." Said the voice.

"What do you think the connection is then." Said Kurogiri.

"I might have a theory." Said the voice.

The three continued to discuss things with the voice about the League of Villains with it being clear that Priestess would be a higher ranked member going forward.

Even if in a sense she made things worse for the group.

Back at the USJ, they found all of the targets of her Quirk, they had managed find the other two students who fell victim to Priestess' quirk.

With all of the students found sage and gathered it was decided that Principal Nezu would explain what had happened to the students.

"Their past lives? Seriously?" asked Kaminari.

"Yes it's true." Said Principal Nezu.

"Thriven gave us the same explanation." Said Shoji.

"Does the reincarnation give the targets new powers?" asked Mina.

"No it shouldn't, it is said that it does help the targets gain muscle mass in order to handle their soul's fighting style, it shouldn't give new abilities unless it's physical based or could replicated by their quirk." Said Nezu.

Those that watched Izuku fight were gaping.

"How strong was he in his past life!" yelled Mineta.

"Oh man! Did you see him fly like that! How did he do that! I couldn't even get a hold of him!" yelled Sero.

"Seriously that pathetic weakling?" asked Bakugo.

"You weren't there…" said Mina, "You didn't see what he did."

Bakugo just gritted his teeth.

"Unfortunately we don't know if your classmates will continue their education." Sighed Nezu, "About 94 percent of her victims stop being heroes."

"You're kidding!" yelled Iida.

"Why?" asked a student with a bird like head name Fumikage Tokoyami.

"They've gained the memories of completely different lives, and not only that but more often than not of a completely different world. With the emotional baggage of their past lives. They know what it is like to die, to lived a completely different life. Usually if the hero was a fighter of some kind or feel like that their past lives were no different hero work then they continue. Usually if they fight back they will continue hero work. However considering their age… I don't know." Said Nezu.

"So they're going to quit?" asked Kyoka.

"Not necessarily." Said Nezu, "But we can't rule that out, we won't know until they're awake and their minds clear which would be for until sometime tomorrow or the day after."

The students were quiet.

"However I already have a plan to help them. After all not every hero quit being a hero." Said Nezu.

Afterward he told them about Aizawa's state and that he as going to be okay.

After doing a few other things including telling the police that they could search the school he called his top choice for who could help the students.

Elsewhere at a hero agency. A hero in his mid 20s with blond hair wearing a with some sort of blue visor on forehead, a set of head phones around neck was on the computer looking up some sort of blue prints.

"There's a call from UA for you." Said a somewhat robotic female voice.

"UA? Why are they calling?" asked the hero.

"Don't ask me, I'm not psychic." Responded the voice.

The hero touched a button nearby.

"You got me." Said the hero.

"Hello this Principal Nezu from UA." Said Nezu on the other line.

"Yeah, I figured when UA called me." Said the hero, "Aiko told me."

"That assistant is really quite amazing." Said Nezu on the other end.

"Let me guess you want me to give a lecture for the support course." Said the hero.

"I wish that was the reason why I was contacting you." Sighed Nezu.

"Why are you calling me." Said the hero.

"There was an incident at one of faculties, a group that calls it self the League of Villains attacked while students were there." Explained Nezu.

"Is about wanting Aiko to help or is there another reason you're calling." Said the hero.

" "One of the villains that attacked Priestess." Explained Nezu.

"What!" yelled the Hero, "Wait! You said students were there? Did she attack any of the students."

"Five students fell victim to her Quirk." Said Nezu.

"What year?" asked the Hero.

"First years I'm afraid." Said Nezu.

"You have got be kidding me." Muttered the Hero, "I take it, you to hire me as a special councilor for them. I mean I am considered to be the unofficial leader of her victims who remained heroes"

"Yes." Said Nezu, "Precisely the reason why I asked. Of course, you don't have to take it…"

"No I want to." Said the hero.

"Thank you so much." Said Nezu, "We'll work everything out when you get here."

"All right! Later!" said the hero.

"See you soon." Said Nezu.

The call ended.

"So… I'm guessing a they group of some kind." Said Aiko.

"Yeah. I'm already getting ideas." Said the hero, "Call Yuzu. I need to ask her a favor."

"Right away!" said Aiko.

With the USJ Incident passed, the five students would have to deal with their new memories… and thankfully they will have someone who knows exactly what they are going through.

Next Time: Five students recover in the hospital. Durring that time they meet their new councilor, who is he? And who was in a past life. Also Izuku talks with All Might about what happened. Will he remain a hero? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Priestess wasn't captured! that means she will strike again, however I will say this. One more member of the class will remember their past life and only one member. I won't say who and who, other than the fact it's one of the four anime so that limits (FiM will have it's own thing going on... that's all I say about that). And the group will have a five man band thing going on with the sixth person being a sixth ranger. So year... and please no suggestions, guesses are fine as their are some many combinations... but yeah.


	4. Recovery Begins

Chapter 4: Recovery Begins

Izuku's head had finally cleared. The 3rd stage was unconsciousness. While the 4th and Final Stage was a daze that last for nearly a day, after all the brain had to reorganize itself with new memories.

Of course with everything that happened he was in the hospital.

And Izuku was confused, not only because of the new memories now in his mind.

Memories of an abusive childhood with a madman for a father who had plans to take over an entire ocean. Running away from it thanks to his older sister, ending up stranded on a rock for days nearly starving to death with a pirate who sacrificed so much for him. Eventually working with the man who saved him in a restaurant until meeting a rubber man who recruited him into his rag tag crew. A crew that was his family.

He didn't understand any of it…

And what was stranger was that sometimes he acted like the man from his memories, like flirting with the nurses. Not to mention the sudden urge to start smoking. Among other things.

"What's wrong with me." He muttered to himself.

That was when the door knocked.

"I'm coming in anyways!" said a voice.

It was the hero that Nezu called.

"Izuku Midoriya, right?" asked the hero.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Izuku.

"My name is Hibiki Kinzoku." Said the hero, "But I'm also the hero Orchestra Rave!"

"No way! I've heard of you!" yelled Izuku going into full fan boy mode, "You're the Music Player Hero! Able to turn music into conclusive blasts that you can use to attack and fly! Not only that but you're a technological genius and sometime about three years ago you became an accomplished inventor."

"Wow! A hero fan boy! Wished someone should have warned me." Joked Hibiki.

"So what of it." Said Izuku suddenly glaring at him.

"Okay… someone has conflicting personalities." Said Hibiki sitting down.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Izuku.

"Let me guess you got a ton of memories from someone from a completely different world stuffed into your head and now you're dealing with the problems that comes with it." He said.

"How… how did you know." Said Izuku.

"You're not the first person to fall victim to that Quirk." Said Hibiki.

"What did she do?" asked Izuku remembering the last thing before everything was a blur after falling victim to Priestess' quirk.

"Made you remember your past life." Said Hibiki.

"Wait… everything that happened…" said Izuku.

"Happened to you in a past life…" said Hibiki nodding.

"What seriously?" asked Izuku.

"It's true." Said Hibiki.

"Everything that happened to Sanji…" said Izuku.

"Happened to you in another life." Said Hibiki, "Which is why your Principal asked me to be a councilor for you and your all other classmates who also fell victim. There's four others. We're going to have a therapy group to talk about everything in about a half an hour."

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"Unless your life was filled to the brim of sunshine and rainbows you have a lot of problems going on inside your head." Said Hibiki.

"No, of course it wasn't." said Izuku.

"Good." Said Hibiki who then stared at Izuku with a sweat drop, "Because if it was that would freak me out! Because one of you classmates did have a life of sunshine rainbows and friendship! And that was would really weird if there were two of you."

"Please tell me you're joking." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"I wish!" said Hibiki, "And even if it was… there's still the other emotional baggage… I mean you have friends and family that you will never see again. People who you loved and you loved back… all gone in a snap."

He thought back to his crew and a few other people.

"You're right." Said Izuku.

"So many people are hurting because of her, and I want to help her other victims." Said Hibiki.

Izuku nodded knowing he was right.

"Tick tock! Tick tock! Tick tock!" said Aiko from a device on his belt.

"Seriously…" said Hibiki.

"Come on I'm supposed to give you the same amount of time with each kid and you're only half way done!" said Aiko.

"Sorry…" said Hibiki, "I see you later."

He placed a clock on the nightstand.

"Aiko will tell you when it's time for the session." Said Hibiki, "Don't worry, she'll only enter it when it's time to give you privacy."

"Oh come on! I won't blackmail him with anything." Said Aiko.

"The fact that you keep bringing that up means that you probably will." Muttered Hibiki.

"If I have haven't turned evil yet, doesn't mean Ill suddenly turn evil!" countered Aiko.

Hibiki closed the door to give Izuku privacy.

He began to think about everything. He hated a lot of stuff that happened to his past life but tat the same time it was extremely comforting to know that those memories of that pirate crew were real, the good and the bad times.

However something hit him… a certain thing from his childhood… both childhoods.

"How can that happened twice…" he muttered to himself.

However there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called out wondering if Hibiki forgot something.

Turned out it wasn't Hibiki but rather All Might in his true form.

"Are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." Said Izuku.

"There's a lot we need to talk about." Said All Might sitting in the chair.

"Yeah." Said Izuku nodding figuring something went down after he was hit by the quirk.

"First off I don't want to burden you with everything if you want to quit being a hero." Said All Might.

"Wait… what?" asked Izuku.

"I guess I have known that you wouldn't want to quit." Said All Might, "About 94 percent of Priestess' victims quit being heroes."

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"Most people didn't have fighting abilities or were anything close to heroes in their past lives." Said All Might, "It quickly got to them and didn't have that drive any more. I have heard of those weren't fighters in their past life counting being heroes, but it's rare."

Before Izuku could explain anything.

"But I already know you were fighter." Said All Might.

"Wait! How did you know about that?" asked Izuku.

"After you were hit the quirk, you entered a sort of flight or fight feral state. Thankfully it allowed you recognize friends and foes. From what I heard you really let loose on many of the villains." Said All Might.

"Wait… if I was fighting why did the hell you think I would quit!" yelled Izuku acting like his past life.

He then started blushing.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to yell at you like that!" said Izuku.

"It's okay, it's actually very common for people in your situation to switch between the personalities of this life and their past lives." Said All Might.

"Oh okay…" said Izuku.

"Anyways we weren't sure, due to the fact that well… you're the first time she went after teenagers." Said All Might.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Izuku, "But I can't just give up on my dream… I was part of a crew. And each one of that a dream that we each strived for. If I just gave up on my dream in this life, I feel like I would be letting them down."

All Might smiled and nodded.

"I can imagine my captain saying something along the lines of "Go be a hero and share you meat with everyone."" Said Izuku with a sad smile.

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" asked All Might.

"It had to do with his idea on what contuses a hero." Said Izuku going back into Sanji mode, "The shitty idiot had a lot of weird ideas…"

"So a crew?" asked All Might.

"We were pirates." Sighed Izuku knowing it would come eventually.

"Wait… what?" asked All Might.

"Look we were criminals but the government was more often the bad guy! They did a lot of very terrible things all so they could stay in powers." Said Izuku panicking.

"I see…" said All Might.

"Besides we were seen as heroes on so many islands because we saved them." Said Izuku.

"I'm not judging you for being a criminal in a past life, it was a just very surprising." Said All Might.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"You weren't the captain. So what were you in your past life?" asked All Might, "Considering the fight you put up you were the First Mate at least right."

"I was the cook." Said Izuku.

"Seriously?" asked All Might staring at them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izuku glaring at him.

"You know there's other stuff we have to talk about." Said All Might changing the subject.

"About what?" asked Izuku.

"I fought at the USJ." Said All Might.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"You saw that news that morning, did you?" asked All Might.

"I did." Said Izuku.

"I'll be lucky if I hold the form for an hour." Explained All Might, "It didn't help after I heard about what Priestess did to you."

"I'm sorry." Said Izuku.

"It's fine." He said, "These things happen."

Both of them sat silent for a few minutes.

Then All Might saw a plate of cupcakes.

"So I guess you've been getting visitors." Said All Might.

Izuku jumped when he saw the cupcakes.

"Not again!" yelled Izuku.

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"They keep showing up!" yelled Izuku, "I asked the nurses and they don't know who's giving them to me! Not only that but their my favorite kind too! It's really freaking me out! I'm scared!"

"It's fine! I'm sure someone is just trying to reassure you with their quirk…" said All Might.

Then he saw Izuku eating them.

"If you're scared why are you eating them?" asked All Might.

"It's a long story…" Izuku sighed as they ate them.

All Might figured out that a past life thing.

After calming down, they both looked at the countdown clock, it had less than 10 minutes on the clock.

"Maybe I should give you some alone time before your therapy session." Said All Might.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

"Everything's going to change." Said All Might.

"I know you don't have to tell me." Said Izuku in Sanji mode again moving his hands like he was trying to light a cigarette and then caught himself.

All Might looked at him.

"Chain smoker." Sighed Izuku.

"I see…" chucked All Might.

He left leaving Izuku with his thoughts.

"I didn't ask who the other four are." Thought Izuku realizing it, "Oh no… what if one of them… is…"

He paled, he wasn't sure how he could handle Bakugo being one of them, not when he had those memories now.

"Hey! It's time for your therapy session." Said Aiko from the clock.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"Wait… you have to bring me, I'm the one leading you to the room they set up" said Aiko from the clock.

Izuku held the countdown clock and following her instructions.

"Deku!" called Ochaco.

The breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the voice.

"So you fell victim too." Sighed Ochaco.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

He faced her and his eyes turned to hearts.

"Uh… Deku…" said Ochaco.

"Oh sorry about that… "he said getting out of Sanji mode.

"It's fine." Sighed Ochaco then she began to blush a little.

"Is something wrong?" asked Izuku.

"Oh no! Everything's all right!" she said clearly flustered.

"I'm sure it's just your past life personalities." Said Toru making the two jump due to being invisible expect for her hospital clothes, "Oh sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare you."

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Bakugo.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"I've been dealing with them too… and new weird powers." Said Toru.

"What do you mean new weird powers?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't know." Said Toru with a shrug.

"You know it's rude to leave us hanging." Said Aiko from Toru's countdown clock.

The three headed to the room, right when they got to the room, they saw Momo was there.

"Oh Yaoyorozu." Said Izuku mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

"So it's you three." She said a little nervously.

"Yeah." Said Izuku then his eyes erupted into hearts again.

"Is he all right?" asked Momo.

"Past life personality trait." Said Toru.

"I see." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

They opened the door to find Hibiki there with Ojiro, making Izuku breath a final sigh of relief.

In the room was a small circle of six chairs.

"Good you all made it." Said Hibiki, "I had to bring him in."

"Why?" asked Izuku as he and the girls took seats.

"I'll explain after a few explanations." Said Hibiki, "First off this group will have three rules. The first rule is the most important: What we talk about in the group remains in the group, of course you can tell other people about your own problems, but you can't tell anyone about everyone else's."

Everyone nodded.

"Now the second rule: You have to refer to your past life as if you was you…" said Hibiki, "There have been cases in the past where other victims tried to distance themselves, it didn't end well for them..."

The five teens were concerned by this but agreed to it, it helped for Izuku at least he wasn't trying to distance himself.

"And the final rule…" he said with the upmost seriousness.

The teens were nervous about the rule.

"We refer to each other by either Given names or nicknames." Said Hibiki.

This just made the five teens sweat drop.

"We're going to meeting often, unless you chose to quit the hero course, so we're going to be learning a lot about each other." Said Hibiki, "Also I was American in my past life and it's common to use given names."

"That does make sense." Said Ochaco.

"Just remember the nickname thing." Said Aiko.

"I should also properly introduce you to my assistant Aiko." Said Hibiki.

"Yeah, what is up with that voice any ways." Said Toru.

"Well to be honest I am not human, I am merely an AI." Said Aiko, "In fact my really name is A.I.K.O."

"What does that stand for?" asked Ojiro… well Mashirao.

"It stands for Artificial Intelligence Knows Objectively." Said Aiko.

"Objectively what?" asked Momo.

There were was a small silence before Aiko answered, "That I'm better than you."

That was when that repeating air horn sound effect played causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

"But in all seriousness this guy likes giving his AIs he builds acronym names." Said Aiko, "And that was the best O word he could come up with."

"Yeah…" sighed Hibiki blushing.

"I'm going to be here for most sessions." Said Aiko.

"Anyways for sessions with a set plan like today I'll use myself as a set example and will sometimes use my friend Yuzu as an example as well."

"Yuzu?" asked Ochaco.

"She's another pro hero who was a fellow victim." Said Hibiki, "You might have heard of Crystal Harmony."

"Wait! I've heard her! She has the quirk Crystallization! It allows her to create any crystal she wants to!" said Izuku going to into fan boy mode then started blushing.

"Still the fan boy." Cheered Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Wait… why are you best friends with her?" asked Mashirao.

"You see the victims who remained heroes…" said Hibiki.

The four that didn't know this fact was a littlie concerned by that sentence.

"Tend to meet up often in different ways for therapy groups and other littlie get-togethers." Explained Hibiki, "We hit it off and now we consider each other best friends."

"Why?" asked Toru.

"Well it's kind of funny. While we were from different worlds, we were both from America in the same time frame, the late 20th Century/Early 21st century." Said Hibiki.

"Wait… how do you know it was different worlds?" asked Momo.

He thought about the big differences then he remembered a good one to ease them into it.

"Well first off in her world, you know Leap Day?" asked Hibiki.

"Leap Day?" asked Izuku.

"Oh February 29th." Said Toru.

"Yeah, it turns out in her world it's a big deal. There traditions like you eat rhubarb and wear blue and yellow. The holiday figure Leap Day William who comes out of the Mariana trench to turn children's tears into candy. And a 90's holiday movie starring Jim Carrey." Explained Hibiki.

"Who's Jim Carrey?" whispered Ochaco.

"I have no idea." Said Izuku.

"While in my world… well let's just say that I'll get into that later." Said Hibiki, "But she did give me permission to use her sometimes as an example."

He wasn't going to tell everyone thing about Yuzu's past life, the personal stuff was course off limits like the whole about not moving Cleveland to be with a guy and the stuff he really shouldn't talk to teens about like the time she had a three way with James Franco and a body pillow with the picture of an anime girl on it.

It also irked him to no end that she had the better celebrity sex story.

"But yeah she was a comedy writer who worked on some TV shows back in her life." Said Hibiki.

"Shouldn't you be talk about your self?" asked Mashirao.

"I guess you're right." Said Hibiki, "You see another difference between mine and Yuzu's world is something that happened. Heroes not too far off from what happened years ago started appearing. I was the first to go public, although I didn't have anything similar to a quirk. I just had a suit that gave me the power to fight. I had fought many villains in my past life, fought off against a god and alien invaders. Even part of a team… In my past life I was Iron Man."

The five teens were surprised to find out that their we councilor was a Hero in their past life.

After all while they did have interesting abilities from their past life… none of them could be considered heroes in the sense they thought of the word…

Next Time: The Therapy Group counties with the others revealing their past lives. Who were they in their lives. Does one of them have a problem caused by their past lives? And will all of them remain heroes? Find out next time!

A/N: Wow! Someone correctly guessed that he's Iron Man. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised! Also to clear it up MCU Tony... so yeah...

Also Yuzu won't be onscreen for a while (if ever... still unsure) but she is a crossover character. I wont' reveal who until later unless someone correctly guesses the show she's from, as I said before she is a sitcom character... and I'm not kidding about the thing involving Leap Day (it's an awesome episode, they put a lot of work into creating real holyday traditions for Leap Day, even getting Jim Carrey and Andie MacDowell to guest star for clips of the fake movie... if Yo figure out the show I highly recommend the episode Leap Day even though it's season 6) and James Franco (They actually got James Franco for the episode... I won't give too much away about the episode other than it being part of a B plot and the body pillow does factor heavily into it).


	5. Introductions to Past Lives

A/N: Wow! I guess I shouldn't be surprised about there being fans of 30 Rock reading! Glad there are fellow fans, but yeah Yuzu is the reincarnation not Liz Lemon! Also if you're interested, the episode with James Franco and the body pillow is "Klaus and Greta", that entire subplot is gold (Leap Day is the title of the episode that's the other thing I reference) Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Introductions to Past Lives

Indeed Hibiki Kinzoku was Iron Man or Tony Stark in a past life. Of course this revelation would pack more of a punch if they knew who he was.

"Yeah… I don't think any of know who that is." Said Toru.

"Sorry… I was a big deal in my old world so…" said Hibiki.

"So was I. But you don't see me expecting you to know who I was." Said Izuku going back to Sanji mode.

Both Momo and Ochaco nodded in agreement and maybe Toru it was hard to tell.

"Wait were they all famous in their past lives?" thought Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Look okay! So my point is I was Hero in my past life. And Heroes and Villains were pretty rare since it had just started." Said Hibiki, "And the world's equivalents to quirks were even more rare."

"Wait did you say you fought alien invasions?" asked Izuku.

"Oh wow! That sounds really awesome!" said Toru.

"Can you tell us about that?" asked Ochaco.

"You know what, how about another time…" said Hibiki, "I just wanted to get the ball rolling."

It was clear he really didn't want to talk about those things.

"All right!" said Aiko, "Now you guys should introduce your past lives… like say how you died!"

"Oh damn"! muttered Hibiki, "I forgot a rule! Rule 4: We don't talk about our deaths. It's a personal matter, I'd rather not talk about my death and I'm sure that's the same for you."

"How did you forget important rule?" asked Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Look I forgot okay." Said Hibiki with a sweat drop.

"He'd probably be without pants if it weren't for me." Said Aiko.

"One time! Just one time! " yelled Hibiki, "You leave the house without pants one time and it haunts you for life!"

This just made everyone else sweat drop.

"ANYWAYS!" yelled Hibiki blushing, "Tails you're up first… since you have to explain that problem of yours."

"Problem?" asked Ochaco.

"Well you see in my past life I was a wandering Martial Artiest named Ryoga Hibiki." Said Mashirao.

"Yep! Dealing with two Hibikis!" said Hibiki with a sweat drop.

"Though yours is your given name not family." Pointed out Mashirao.

"Yeah." Said Hibiki.

"But still that's really cool!" said Ochaco, "It really fits you know."

"Yeah it does sound cool I mean I traveled all over Japan… even went to other countries. But the problem…" said Mashirao.

He took a breath.

"I had no sense of direction." Said Mashirao.

"What?" asked the three girls.

"Not another moss head." Growled Izuku.

Everyone stared at Izuku.

"Moss head?" asked Momo.

"Someone I knew in my past life he had green hair." Said Izuku, "I'll explain when it my turn."

"But Deku… your hair…" said Ochaco pointing out his hair was also green.

Izuku sighed .

"So you knew a guy with no sense of direction." Said Mashirao hoping that Izuku knew how to deal with it.

"Yeah… sometimes we'd look away for like five seconds then he'd be gone!" said Izuku who clearly entered Sanji, "The damn idiot blamed everyone else for getting lost."

"Don't worry I know that it's a problem." Sighed Mashirao, "And unfortunately it came back when I got my past life memories."

"What?" asked Momo.

"How does that happened?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't know!" said Mashirao.

And now a dramatization of how he lost his sense of direction…

In Mashirao's mindscape both Ryoga's memories and Mashirao watched in horror as a device labeled "Sense of direction" broke.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled Ryoga's memories.

"It's okay! We'll figure something out!" said Mashirao.

Anyways…

"All I know is when I tried to ask the nurses about the cupcakes I kept getting lost." Explained Mashirao.

"Wait you getting the cups cakes too?" asked Izuku .

"So I wasn't the only one." Said Ochaco.

"But I have to say they quite delicious." Said Momo.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"They ate the cupcakes?" thought both Ochaco and Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"So yeah, I'm already planning some work around for it." Said Hibiki, "So don't worry! No matter what choice you make I will make sure you will get the help with your new problem."

"Thanks…"said Mashirao.

"Anything else interesting about your past life?" asked Ochaco.

"Well… it's really embarrassing but… I had a curse." Said Mashirao, "In my past life I fell into a cursed spring and whenever I was hit with cold water I would turn into a piglet, and turn back with hot water."

"Yeah that's really weird." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah, I wasn't the only one my best friend had it better in that he turned in a woman, but most other people I knee turned into animals because of it." Said Mashirao.

"Did the curse follow you in this life?" asked Hibiki as this was the first time hearing about it.

Durring his visit he learned about the whole no sense of direction thing, but this was new.

"No I checked." Mashirao.

"Anything else you want to tell us about?" asked Hibiki.

"No I'm fine." Said Mashirao.

"Can I go next!" said Toru.

"Sure." Said Hibiki.

"In my past life I was named Pinkie Pie! I was party planner and baker! In fact I was the one who made everyone cupcakes!" said Toru.

"You made the cupcakes!" yelled the other four.

"Sorry maybe I should have told you." Said Toru.

"How did you make them?" asked Ochaco.

"They were so well made and how you had to have access to an oven." Said Izuku.

Toru hummed "I don't know."

"How about you should move on…" said Hibiki with a sweat drop.

"I feel like this might be something man is not meant to know." Said Aiko.

"You know what… maybe we shouldn't question the cupcakes." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

The other three nodded in agreement.

And so was the birth of the group's unofficial motto "Don't question the cupcakes."

"Anyways… Not only was I all of those but I was form the magical land of Equestria…" said Toru, "And I was a talking pony."

The room became silent.

"You're the one who's life was sunshine and rainbows, wasn't it?" asked Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"Yep!" said Toru, "Also ponies weren't just Ponies… well I mean is that some ponies were unicorns and others Pegasi, I was a normal pony though, they're called Earth Ponies there. Also there were other creatures who talked too. Like dragons, griffons, Hippogriffs oh and yaks, cant' forget the yaks, I was really good friends with the yaks."

Both Ochaco and Momo were unsure how to react to any of this and just sat there surprised.

However Izuku and Mashirao were weirded out, but for different reasons.

"I can't believe I'm numb to this." Thought Mashirao.

"The Grand Line was too weird." Thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

It should be noted that in their past lives they had obtained "Seen it all" status, nothing weird would ever surprise them ever again.

"Also me and my friends were the bearers of the Elements of Harmony at one point! We were kind of the protectors of the land! We dealt with a lot of big threats too." Said Toru, "And humans didn't exist in my world, but there was another universe where my friend Twilight went to that did and she turned into a human when she did."

"Anything else you need to explain?" asked Hibiki who had also archived "Seen it All" status in his past life.

"Not that I can think of that's important." Said Toru.

"So who would like to go next?" asked Hibiki.

"I would." Said Ochaco, "My name was Hinata Uzumaki. In my past life I was ninja."

"Really?" asked Momo.

"That's so cool!" said Izuku.

Ochaco began to blush, a lot and fiddle with her fingers.

"Well I retired at a young a for personal reasons!" she said, "Please don't ask what they were… I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

"It's fine." Said Hibiki getting a feeling what it was.

"So does that mean you can do all sorts of cool ninja tricks?" asked Izuku.

"No…" said Ochaco, "When I lost something from my past life."

"What do you mean?" asked Toru.

"Well you see the way we were able to those things was because an energy in our bodies called Chakra, however even if I do have chakra in this life I can't use it because the pathways are gone."

"Pathways?" asked Mashirao.

"It was an entire body system." She explained, "Though out the body were special pathway for Chakra, similar to circulatory system, it wove through out the entire body…"

"Priestess can't create knew body part from nothing." Said Hibiki, "Her Quirk has a side effect of strengthen the body to the body in their prime, however it can't create body parts. One of her past victims was original from a world where everyone had wings but obviously the Quirk didn't recreate the wings."

"Unfortunately my entire fighting style had to do with chakra." Said Ochaco.

"It's okay." Said Hibiki, "These things happen."

"I know what you're going though it's the same with me." Said Momo, "Though I wasn't a ninja."

"Really?" asked Ochaco.

It was clear it was now Momo' turn.

"I was a mage and my name was Erza Fernandes." Said Momo.

"Oh you used magic?" asked Toru.

"That's what a mage does." Said Momo, "But yeah the world from my past life 10 percent of the population could use magic."

"But you can't use magic in this life." Said Mashirao.

"No, you see there was a container in my body that stored magic using particles in the atmosphere called ethernano, but even if I had the container I don't know if ethernano exists in this world." Said Momo, "But it's not that bad."

"You can't use magic any more…" said Toru, "Wait… does it have to do with your quirk?"

Momo nodded.

"See my magic was called Requip, it allowed me to store weapons, armor and other thing in a pocket dimension." She explained, "But my quirk is able to replicate it by creating the weapons I need. It's not completely perfect though since lot of my weapons in my past life were magical in nature."

"Lucky." Sighed Ochaco, "My fighting skills was built forcing chakra into my opponents systems."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Said Momo, "That's all I can think of for now about myself."

"So I guess it's my turn." Said Izuku somewhat nervously, "In my past life I was Sanji and I was a pirate."

"Wait you were a pirate?" asked Momo.

"Seriously?" asked Mashirao.

"Oh come on that doesn't mean he was a bad guy!" said Toru.

"Yeah." Said Izuku, "We did steal sometimes, but most of the time our crimes was just going against the government. Which was extremely corrupt."

"How corrupt?" asked Hibiki.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Izuku somewhat darkly.

It was clear that whatever corruption the government had effected him in many ways.

"Anyway!" he said changing the subject, "We were much closer to adventures and explores."

"That sounds exciting." Said Ochaco.

Izuku's eyes turned to hearts when she said that then he started blushing.

"Sorry about that!" said Izuku.

"It's okay…" said Ochaco.

"You mentioned someone named Moss head earlier." Said Hibiki.

"One of my crew members." Said Izuku, "He had green hair and we fought often. We actually really close but I wouldn't have admitted in my past life."

"You made fun of his hair a lot didn't you?" asked Hibiki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing knowing he had green hair.

"You're not the only one in the group that had a different hair color so don't worry about that fact." Said Hibiki.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Said Izuku blushing.

"So wee you just a member or did you have a job?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh I was the cook." Said Izuku then switched to Sanji mode, "And don't make fun, that was one of most important roles on the crew."

"Hey I was baker remember." Said Toru.

"One of my friends was a fighting cook." Said Mashirao, "We were very close and she was a very powerful fighter."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief that at least two of them didn't think it was weird.

"But yeah, I was the cook." Said Izuku.

"Anyways we got our instructions out of the way…" said Hibiki, "There's some other stuff we have to talk about."

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Are you going to continue the Hero Course." Said Hibiki.

The four who didn't hear about the fact Priestess victims had quit were surprised.

"You see the five of you were lucky in that you were all some sort of fighter…" said Hibiki then looked at Toru.

"Kind of for me." Said Toru.

"Okay." Said Hibiki, "Anyways most people had ordinary lives… office workers, farmer, teachers… if there's an ordinary life you can think there was a hero who was one in their past life."

The four teens were all surprised.

However Hibiki looked at Izuku.

"I had someone visit me after you, who told me about it." He explained.

"I see." Said Hibiki, "Anyways unless there was something about their past lives that gave them hope that they could continue being a hero then they'll take it."

"Oh yeah! Didn't you say that Yuzu was a comedy writer?" asked Toru.

"You're right, and for it was and I quote "If I can deal with Tracy and Jenna I can deal with being a hero.""

Everyone stared at Hibiki confused.

"You don't' want to know…" said Hibiki, "But the fact that you're also teenagers having adult's memories forced into you we weren't sure if you want to quit, from what the villains that were captured and eye witness reports from your classmates all of you put up a fight, though one of you also threw at a party while fighting."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Said Toru.

"Wait is putting up a fight important?" asked Ochaco.

"There are three reactions during the feral state." Said Hibiki, "The most common is Flight, thanks to being a normal person in their past lives they won't fight back. So they flee, it occurs in 96 percent of her victims, the second is fight against foes, the person in this state recognizes friend and foe. And they will fight back against their foes. This occurs in 3 percent. And the final is indiscriminate fighting. They don't care who fight… as long as their fighting. This happens in 1 percent."

"So four percent of all people remain heroes?" asked Ochaco.

"No… that 1 percent that fights indiscriminately… they turn into villains." Said Hibiki.

Izuku remember hearing about it so he wasn't as surprised as the others.

"Priestess is a very dangerous. She sticks to small crimes most of the time but her main weapon when a hero comes after her is her Quirk. She is limited to it five times a day and if she paces herself unlike with you five she can take out more than that in a 24-hour period. The fact that more often than not she emotionally crippled heroes. She hates killing but you would be surprised what you can live through." Aid Hibiki.

The five teens were quiet, while Izuku already knew what his choice was he wasn't sure about everyone else's.

"The person who visited me already told me all this." Said Izuku, "And as I told him. Being a hero is my dream and I'm not giving that up."

"I wasn't planning on giving up either." Said Ochaco.

"Me neither." Said Mashirao.

"A lot of terrible things happened to me in my past life… but one of the biggest happened in childhood." Said Momo, "So if that didn't prevent me from being one of the Strongest Mages in Fairy Tail then I can still be a hero?"

"Fairy Tail?" asked Ochaco confused.

"I'm sorry I forgot you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." Said Momo blushing.

"So this is what it's like on the other side." Said Hibiki.

"None of my problems were that bad…" said Toru, "Expect for the time I forgot my own birthday and I went crazy and fans won't let it go thanks to that one story."

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Don't ask." Said Toru.

"I wasn't even thinking about quitting." Admitted Mashirao.

Hibiki smirked, "Should have known." He admitted.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I'll explain another time." Said Hibiki, "I will say this, each person is different, however it took me months to fully deal with everything… I'm sure all of you are dealing with some stuff…"

He looked at Toru it also most looked like rainbows, bunny heads and hearts were coming from her.

"Okay most of you are probably dealing with some stuff." Said Hibiki, "And that's the group is for. Most of the time we won't have a set thing to talk about but there will be days I will have you talk about an uncomfortable topic."

"Don't worry, I made sure that it's not about their deaths." Said Aiko.

"But most days if you want to get something off your chest you can." Said Hibiki.

The five all nodded.

"Now do you have any questions." Said Hibiki.

"It's about my personalities." Said Izuku.

"Well… from what I seen those shifts are permanent." Said Hibiki.

"Are you shitting me"! yelled Izuku entering Sanji.

"You're defiantly in the top give of having such different personalities." Said Hibiki, "From what I've seen and heard about you will switch between foul mouthed pirate and timid hero fan boy at the drop of a hat for the rest of your life… but you can control it if you need to rely on one your personalities for one reason or another, like said you were so tech blind that your own grandpa made fun of you to genius inventor and staying that way when working on new inventions."

The five teens stared at him.

"My grandpa still makes fun of me by the way. He's still alive He often makes fun of the fact I can't use Amazon without my past life abilities." He sighed.

"How bad were you?" asked Mashirao.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mumbled Hibiki.

"I will tell you if want to hear." Said Aiko, "I wasn't born yet but the family gives me all the juicy details!"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Hibiki, "Let's change the subject! Anyone else want to tell anything about yourselves?"

None of them answered.

"Oh come on…" said Hibiki.

"Maybe we should talk about we told their parents…" said Aiko.

"Oh right… that's a good thing." Said Hibiki.

"Stories say that he was kind of dumb before he got Tony's memories so…" said Aiko.

"Please stop talking about that…" said Hibiki.

They talked about the parental situation. As well as agreeing to talk to Mashirao's parents about his new problem. As well as a couple personality headaches that they could talk about

Namely Izuku urge to smoke (which Toru suggest using tooth picks if he gets the urge). As well as being told that their therapy sessions will happen at least twice a week and at school with their next one being their first day when they get back.

Also a rather interesting topic he brought up.

"(Do any of you know to speak English?)" he asked in in English, "(Because we learned a long time ago that if you spoke a certain language in your past life! Congrats! You're now completely fluent!)"

"(I didn't even notice.)" said Momo realizing it.

"(Wow! I'll get 100 percent in English from now on.)" said Toru also in English.

"(This is so weird.)" said Izuku also only trying it out.

"I only spoke Japanese." Cried Ochaco.

"I only learned basic phrases." Sighed Mashirao.

They dropped the subject realized they shouldn't rub in their faces.

Hours later they were discharged and all of them went home with Mashirao's parents picking him up.

"Don't worry I'm already working on something to help him." said Hibiki.

He managed to get home where his mother was waiting for him.

"Oh Izuku!" she cried, "I was so worried!"

"I'm doing much better, don't worry." Said Izuku trying to reassure his mother.

His mother Inko clamed down later.

"So… how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I have a lot memories in my mind from my past life and there a lot of unpleasant memories." Admitted Izuku, "But there were plenty of good memories."

She nodded knowing that was life.

"So what was it like?" asked Inko.

"I was a pirate." Said Izuku, "And I was the cook for the crew."

"Really?" asked Inko.

"Hey how about I cook dinner for us tonight unless you already made dinner." Said Izuku.

"No I haven't." said Inko, "But if you really up to it."

Izuku quickly got started, creating a wonderful meal for two.

His mother was really surprised at how deicloius it was.

"This is really high quality." She said, "And I didn't even buy that great a quality."

"I learned a lot of about cooking in my past life." Said Izuku blushing.

"Try not to over do it…" said Inko, "I only just over my over eating problem."

Izuku laughed.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" asked Inko.

"I was foul mouthed." Said Izuku.

"You were a pirate." Said Inko not even blinking at this, "Honestly I'd be more surprised if you weren't."

"Also I'll be going through random personality shift." Said Izuku.

"It's okay." Assured Inko, "Unless those personality shifts have you plundering stuff…"

"No we were explorers and adventurers." Sighed Izuku.

Inko nodded.

"Also I was a chain smoker." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Inko.

"Don't worry! I bought some tooth picks to help me with that if I get the urge." Said Izuku.

I don't know if I can handle you smoking." Said Inko.

"I know! I know!" said Izuku.

"Whatever you're going through will be fine." Said Inko, "And I'm sure your friends will help you through it."

"Yeah." Said Izuku with a smile.

With that Izuku started settling back into his normal life…

However he knew there was something when he got back to school, whole he would try to main a sense of normalcy.

Something was going to change between him and one of his classmates. Because after knowing he had to go through it in both lives he was no longer going to sit down and take it any more.

Next Time: It's the first day of School after the USJ Incident. While their classmates are interested about their past lives, however Izuku knows he must confront Bakugo about his bullying and lay down the new law. Also it's almost time for one of UA big events, what is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I meant to include the death rule last chapter, but I forgot... which lead to me having Hibiki being something of a ditz before he got Tony's memories.


	6. Back to School

Chapter 6: Back to School

Izuku walked to school, a little worried, he could barely remember anything after Priestess hit him with her Quirk. She wasn't sure how his classmates would take everything.

As he got to UA he saw Mashirao leave his parents car and immediately go in the wrong direction of the school gates despite it being right in front of him.

Thankfully Izuku grabbed his arm, knowing that he was aware of the fact he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag was a reason why he managed to avoid going into Sanji mode.

"Come on! I'll help make it on time." Said Izuku.

"Thanks." sighed Mashirao, "So how bad was he?"

Izuku realized who was talking to.

"You don't want to know…" said Izuku with his eye twitching.

They switched out their shoes, and found Aizawa waiting for them,… however both of them jumped when they saw him.

"Mr. Aizawa what happened?" asked Izuku.

"You don't remember what happened but this is the end result of the USJ." Said Aizawa.

"Wait can you even see us?" asked Mashirao.

"Look that's not important." Said Aizawa showing off he can still see them even with the bandages.

This just made the two boys sweat drop.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Izuku.

"I'll introduce you to the class because they'll want an explanation." Said Aizawa.

Neither argued because he had a point, they might have not remembered anything from that day, but they were hit by a quirk that few heroes were able to shrug off.

"Yeah… I guess that's a good point." Said Mashirao.

"But won't that make the others think we quit?" asked Izuku.

"You're the third one that said that." Muttered Aizawa.

They realized they weren't the first to arrive…

But also that at least two of the others had beat them to school.

"Deku! Mashirao!" called out Ochaco.

"Uraraka…" said Aizawa.

"Oh… Mr. Aizawa." She said politely.

He explained once again how they were going to handle the morning.

Soon enough it was time for class.

It was somewhat tense in the classroom, as they noticed the five empty desks.

"You don't think they all quit do you?" asked Mina.

"Maybe they needed a few more days." Said Tsuyu.

"Who knows what kind of past lives they had through." Said Shoji.

Bakugo just glared at Izuku's empty desk.

That was when the door opened and they were surprised it Aizawa and his bandaged state.

"Now I'm sure you have questions about your classmates after what happened." Said Aizawa.

The five entered the classroom, immediately cheering up almost all of their classmates.

Bakugo just glared at Izuku.

However he became very unnerved when Izuku saw him and started to glare at him back.

"Look they'll explain as much as they want then answer any questions you have about their past lives don't press them. Also keep this short as possible because I have an announcement I'd rather make today than another day." Aizawa explained.

This just made the entire class sweat drop.

"All right!" said Momo taking charge, "As you can all tell we're remaining in the Hero Course. We have gained many of the abilities of our past lives but not all of them. Our past lives all came from different worlds as well. Also we'll have personality shifts sometimes."

"Personality shifts what does that mean?" asked Kaminari.

"Probably something like when Midoriya glared at me?" said Sato.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much from the USJ." Admitted Izuku.

"You glared at me after I got that villain off you." Said Sato.

"Wait you hit a woman." Sad Izuku glaring at him.

Then he started blushing.

"I'm sorry about that… I have some stuff I need to work out." He said apologizing.

This just made the class sweat drop at this.

They decided to just a give a quick introduction about their past lives.

Mashirao was the first to go, mainly because no one saw him fight.

"I was a wandering martial artist in my past life." Explained Mashirao.

The class thought it was cool but it was clear he didn't want to explain why he was a wandering martial artist.

Toru was the one to go next, due to only one person saw her… uh… fight.

"In my past life I was a party planner, baker, guardian of the kingdom and a talking pony in a magical world filed with ponies and other talking fantasy animals." Explained Toru.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Kaminari, "Because all I heard was crazy."

Everyone ignored Kyoko jabbing him with her earphone jacks.

"Wait?" asked Todoroki since this was bother him for a while, "Where you get all those party supplies."

"I don't know." Said Toru, "I can just pull them from somewhere… it's kind of like my party cannon"

She pulled out a cannon from somewhere.

"See." Said Toru.

Everyone in the classroom, including the other four reincarnations stared at the cannon, this really was news to them.

Momo was the next to go, as it was probably better to switch gears after the whole "I don't know where I'm getting these things" revelation was turned up to 11.

"I was a mage who's magic was based around switching out weapons and armor." Said Momo, "I now know how to use over a 100 kinds of weapons."

"We saw you fighting the villains when you were out of it." Said Kaminari, "You were awesome by the way!"

"Wait can you still use magic?" asked Mina.

"No I can't… it's complicated." Said Momo, "But my quirk makes up for it."

The class was thinking about how awesome it was.

Ochaco was next.

"Well in my past life I was ninja…" said Ochaco somewhat nervously.

"Really does that mean you could do that log trick?" asked Kaminari.

"And run on water?" asked Kirishima.

"And hide in the shadows?" asked Tokoyami.

"Well… I can't do the first two any more as that required a mystical energy I can't use any more." Said Ochaco blushing a lot, "But I still remember a lot of my stealth training and other things like that. Even if I'm not as strong I was in my past life, I will work on honing the skills I did keep."

A lot of the class was in awe of this, however they all knew that one they really wanted to hear about.

Izuku he gulped a little.

"Well in my past life I was a pirate ." said Izuku, "I know I was a criminal in my past life but the world was very different than this one."

"Hey that villain who attacked you." Said Sero, "She snapped and ranted about you a lot."

"Wait… why would she rant about me?" asked Izuku.

"Oh Priestess has the ability to view the memories you all received." Said Aizawa.

"Why didn't anyone tell us!" yelled the five.

All five calmed down.

"Wait… didn't Aiko say Hibiki was kind of dumb with out his past life memories?" asked Toru.

The other four sweat dropped.

"So what did she rant about?" asked Izuku.

"Well she started ranting about how you were a monster…" said Shoji.

"And about how your legs were the world's most dangerous weapon." Said Mina remembering that part of the rant.

"Yeah, me and the other two strongest members of the crew were called the Monster Trio, though a member that joined later was close to matching us in strength." exaplined Izuku

"She also said that you were the weakest." Said Sato.

"Well it was all relative… I think me and my crew member was just about equals but we had different strengths and weaknesses." Said Izuku, "But there was no denying that Luffy our captain was the strongest."

"Wait how strong was that guy?" asked Mineta in shock, "I saw how you tore in those villains! And if you were that strong…"

Izuku was blushing.

"Wow… I hate to see how that guy was reincarnated." Said Kirishima.

"Well a lot of strength came from something similar to a quirk that gave him rubber powers so I don't know if she found his reincarnation and gave him his memories if he'll be the same." Said Izuku who then entered one of his muttering fits, "Then again he would have Haki considering I have it too, and knowing Luffy he would just roll with the punches creating any sort of new moves with whatever his quirk was."

"Um… can you please stop…" said Tsuyu.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Izuku.

"After Iida left she also started ranting again, about some really crazy stuff." Said Mina.

"Really? About what?" asked Izuku.

"She mentioned that your world had cyborgs despite using sailing ships." Said Shoji.

"Oh yeah…" said Izuku, "In fact one of my crewmates was a cyborg."

"What seriously!" yelled almost the entire class.

"How did you have a cyborg?" asked Iida incredulously.

"He was also a technological genius who built all sort of insane inventions ahead our world's technology…" said Izuku, "Also I never asked how he became a cyborg… so…"

This just made the class sweat dropped.

"She mentioned something about islands in the sky." Said Sato.

"Yeah, thanks to weird cloud formations there were island's in the sky." Said Izuku, "And people do live up there. It's really interesting."

The class was a little confused but it was clear that Izuku wasn't sure of the science of it either.

"Also she mentioned something about a starfish who thought he was a human so he learned to talk…" said Mina.

"Oh yeah… Pappagu, he was a friend of ours… he was a very prominent fashion designer." Said Izuku.

The class just stared at him in shock. It was clear he wasn't messing with him because of his tone of voice.

"That just raises further questions!" yelled Mina.

"All right I think that enough." Said Aizawa who really didn't want to hear about the insanity any more.

"But I can explain more!" said Izuku.

"Sit down all of you." He said.

They all sat down at their seats, and Izuku sighed being so close to Bakugo.

"All right, now like I said I have another announcement." Said Aizawa.

The class was wondering if it had anything to do with the USJ, which was still a big deal.

"The Sports Festival is coming up." He explained.

"That's it." Said the class surprised at the mundane announcement.

"What are you still focused on the starfish?" asked Aizawa.

Koji Koda, a rock headed students that was so shy he rarely ever spoke signed something that seemed to translate to "Starfishes don't have a brain like most animals, how can it learn to talk?"

"Just pretend you never heard about a talking starfish." Muttered Aizawa.

This just made the class sweat drop.

"Is a good idea to have the sports festival after the villains attack?" asked Kyoka.

"Don't worry, they're taking precautions. We're upping security." Said Aizawa.

"It's not something that can just be canceled." Said Momo, "It is one of the biggest sporting events in all of Japan."

"She's right." Pointed out Izuku.

"You're just saying that because you two now have a huge boost." Said Mineta, "What if the villains show up to attack!"

"Look it doesn't matter." Said Aizawa, "This is important for all of you. The top agencies will be watching and when you graduate they will be looking for sidekicks. This is the best way to show those agencies what you have. 3 chances in a life time… if you want to go pro you have to make a good showing."

All of the students were excited after that.

"Class is dismissed." Said Aizawa, "Also Hagakure! Please put away the cannon."

Turned out she had left it out and she put back it came from, which was better off not knowing.

Later at lunchtime, everyone was excited for the sports festival and was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah the sports festival is amazing and like the Olympics…" said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone class turned to the voice and it was Hibiki.

"Hello I'm Orchestra Rave, I'm a hero and a new special councilor to your classmates." Said Hibiki, "I need to talk to them as well as your class rep whoever he or she is."

"Why do you want to talk with me?" asked Iida.

"Probably something about our therapy." Said Mashirao.

"Actually Tails it's about you." Said Hibiki.

"Oh seriously!" yelled Mashirao realizing what it was about.

The six students follow them into the hallway.

"Is there something I need to know?" asked Iida.

"I lost my sense of direction." Said Mashirao, "I didn't have it in my past life and after getting my memories I just lost it."

"That's exactly why I needed to talk to you about." Said Hibiki.

He gave Mashirao a bracelet.

"Here, it's a tracking device." Said Hibiki, "Water proof, fire proof, practically indestructible and a connection to Aiko."

"But only if you take it off." Said Aiko, "This way I'll know in case you take it off and remind you if you forget it. Also there's a couple buttons..."

He also took out five transceivers.

"Each of you gets a transceiver." Said Hibiki, "His parents already have them, and I gave some to Aizawa and Nezu I also have one."

"Not only that but your transceivers have emergency beacons that the other transceivers don't, the bracelet also has the same buttons. So if you run into trouble you can hit the emergency button and everyone with a transceiver will know where you are. And don't worry I'm only connected them in emergency mode or if you deicide to hit the Aiko button… please don't abuse the Aiko button… I'm not Siri..." explained Aiko

"Oh right, class rep this is my assistant Aiko, she's an AI." Said Hibiki.

"But my name is actually A.I.K.O. it stands for Artificial Intelligence Knows Objectively." Said Aiko.

None of them were able to stop Iida from asking "Objectively what?"

Aiko was silent for a bit, "That I'm better than you!"

She once again played that air horn sounds effect.

"That jokes going to get old one day." Said Hibiki.

"That day isn't today." Said Aiko.

"Also I heard about the sports festival." Said Hibiki, "Though if I were you, I wouldn't worry about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izuku entering Sanji mode.

"Just trust me on it." Said Hibiki once again brushing it off.

"You're hiding something." Said Momo.

"Oh! I think I get it!" said Toru.

"Wait that would ruin the surprise. "said Aiko.

"Okay I'll keep my mouth shut!" said Toru.

"That worked…" said Aiko if she wasn't an AI she would have a sweat drop.

"Look, I'll see all of you besides Class Rep after school." Said Hibiki, "I set up a special therapy room for us."

"Wait… there's something I have to do before… I can't explain right now, but I'll explain during the session." Said Izuku.

"All right! Just don't be a half hour late… if it takes that long I'm going to have Aiko find you and annoy you until you get to the session." Said Hibiki.

"I won't take that long." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Good see you later then." Said Hibiki.

"Don't forget anything this time!" called Ochaco.

"Yeah like the part that the villain had the ability to view our memories." Said Mashirao.

"Did I forget to bring that up." Said Hibiki face palming.

"I would like to reiterate… he would be pants less without me." Said Aiko.

"One time!" he yelled.

"Why is he your councilor?" asked Iida.

"He also his memories from his past life." Said Izuku.

"I see." Said Iida.

"Come on, we should really get lunch." Said Izuku.

The others looked at him.

"How did a talking starfish become a fashion designer?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

Thankfully this was one of the less weird explanations he would have to deal with.

Though it did deal with mermaids and fish people… which in hindsight made sense.

"Oh so he became famous on an island under the sea and it spread else where." Said Ochaco.

"Exactly." Said Izuku.

"How can an island be underwater?" asked Iida.

"It was in a bubble." Said Izuku, "Please don't ask any more about, I don't know the science and I gave up on logic in my past life when it came to these things."

"Why would you just give up on logic." Said Iida.

"I just told you about a talking starfish becoming a famous fashion designer on an under sea island in a bubble…. I'm pretty sure that sentence speaks for itself." Muttered Izuku in Sanji mode.

This just made everyone but Mashirao sweat drop.

However things only just got weirder.

"I have found you!" called out All Might in his hero form, "I am here! And I would like to have lunch with young Midoriya."

It should be noted he was holding a lunch box in handkerchief covered with bunny heads. Not only that but his body language screamed "I want to eat lunch with Sempai."

Ochaco and Toru began to giggle at this site.

"Oh sure…" said Izuku, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Said Momo.

"Go have lunch with All Might." Said Mashirao .

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

They met in the teacher's lounge.

"So how are you holding up?" asked All Might having switched back to his true form.

"Morning was rough, apparently I gave the villain a breakdown." Explained Izuku, "And they wanted to know if it was true."

"Thirteen told me she started ranting about a talking starfish and islands in the sky." Said All Might.

"Those are real." Said Izuku entering Sanji mode, "My world was really weird."

All Might coughed up blood in shock.

"I'm sorry!" said Izuku.

"It's fine." Said All Might, "So tell me, have you thought about the Sport Festival. "

"Well I was already planning to train to see if I can properly use both Haki or Diable Jambe in a combination with One for All and see if that effects my body." Said Izuku, "But training is going to tough… and I was planning to ask Momo if she can help me train me out of something."

"Let me guess you can't hit women." Said All Might.

"How…" said Izuku.

"You weren't able to attack Priestess while you were in the Feral State." Said All Might.

"I know that men and women are equal… but part of me won't let me hit women." Said Izuku.

"Yeah that is something you're going to have to get over." Sighed All Might.

"That's not the only problem." Said Izuku.

"What is it?" asked All Might.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to use my hands for fighting any time soon." Said Izuku.

"What?" All Might asked clearly confused.

"I told you I was the cook, however I learned that a chef should never damage his hands and my adoptive father taught me how to fight without using them." Said Izuku, "I do enjoy cooking now even more than before… but I don't consider myself a chef any more."

"I didn't think we would have to have this talk so soon." Said All Might.

"What do you mean." Said Izuku.

"One for All is now yours! You have to make it your own, you don't have to copy me exactly." Said all Might.

Izuku smiled and nodded.

"But you do have to get over not hitting women." Said All Might.

"I know…" said Izuku, "At least that problem isn't as bad as Mashirao's."

"What's wrong with him?" asked All Might.

Meanwhile just outside the cafeteria.

"How did lose him already?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't know! He was just here a second ago!" yelled Momo.

"We were in a group! How lost can he get?" asked Iida.

"I found him!" said Toru checking the tracking receiver, "He's on the third floor!"

"How did he get there!" yelled everyone else.

Back in the Teacher's Lounge.

"You'll find out eventually. "said Izuku.

All Might could only sweat drop in response.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"So you mention something called Haki and Diable Jambe?" asked All Might.

Izuku lifted up his leg and it turned black surprising All Might, but it was clear that there was something to the blackness.

"I don't know if I should show Diable Jambe." Said Izuku.

"Why not?" asked All Might.

"Well it involves fire." Said Izuku.

"What do you mean it involves fire?" asked All Might.

"Well I use friction to light my leg on fire, it doesn't hurt me despite how it sounds." Said Izuku.

"You can put it out, right?" asked All Might.

Izuku nodded.

"Then show me." Said All Might.

Izuku lit his leg on fire, talk was one thing, but seeing it action was another and he cough up blood in shock.

"I'm sorry!" cried Izuku as his leg was no longer on fire.

"It's fine." He said, "I wasn't sure if you were making it up or not."

"Why would I make up that I could light my leg on fire?" asked Izuku.

All Might didn't answer.

"Hey… there's something I wanted to ask you…" said Izuku.

All Might looked at him, wondering what it was going to be.

"I was wondering if I could make meals for you." Said Izuku.

"Wait what?" asked All Might.

"I know it sounds weird but I already told you I enjoy cooking much more than before." Said Izuku, "I understand if you don't want me to…"

"No… it's fine…" said All Might, "Maybe you can make something that will actually be palatable."

"Don't worry it will be more than palatable." Said Izuku going in Sanji mode.

"I really hope he knows what's he getting into." Thought All Might.

He also wanted to give him advice on making a good showing with the Sports Fest, however he knew that no matter how far Izuku got he already had an advantage.

And it had nothing to do with One for All.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria.

"So… you really don't know where you're going." Said Iida.

"No I once got lost in an apartment trying to find the exit." Sighed Mashirao.

"So…" said Toru changing the subject, "What do you think that All Might wanted to talk to Izuku about?"

"I don't know." Said Momo.

"Wait… do you think it's what Tsu said on the bus?" asked Ochaco.

On the bus ride to the USJ she pointed out that Izuku's quirk was similar to All Might's maybe.

"Maybe that's it." Said Iida.

"All Might must have noticed and wanted to talk about that." Said Ochaco.

They didn't notice that Todoroki had been listening on the conversation.

Once school was out for the day, Izuku knew he had to do what he had to do.

He gathered all of his courage and fully went into Sanji mode, even putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Bakugo!" he called out.

Bakugo froze and turned around.

"We need to talk and I'm not taking no for answer." Said Izuku.

"Fine whatever." Said Bakugo.

They found a place to talk in private.

"So you finally decided to finally stop calling me that stupid name." said Bakugo.

"I hate to admit but I've changed thanks to the memories." Muttered Izuku.

"I barely noticed." Muttered Bakugo.

"Look! I just wanted to let you know I'm not taking your shit any more." Said Izuku.

Bakugo stared at Izuku, he looked at his eyes. It was as if someone had stolen his body. Everything about the way he held himself, it was just wrong.

It was actually unsettling…

Of course he wouldn't say it out loud.

"I let you get away with it because I admired. I looked up to you. Admired your skill how you never gave up... But now… I learned a lot of things about myself and I didn't like it." Said Izuku.

"What do you mean you looked up to me!" yelled Bakugo.

"Have your explosions damaged your ears? I said I looked up to you! Even when I was powerless!" yelled Izuku, "And I don't any more."

"Don't lie to me! I know you pitied me." Said Bakugo.

"What do you men pitied you?" asked Izuku.

Then it clicked in his mind.

"Shit… you thought any time I was cornered as pitying you?" asked Izuku, "You thought kindness and basic human decency was pitying you?"

Bakugo didn't answer.

"There is something wrong with you." Said Izuku.

Izuku started to walk away.

"For the time being, I want nothing to do with you unless we have to work together." Muttered Izuku, "Talk to me when you learn basic human decency."

"Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

"I just told you." Said Izuku turning around, "I don't want to hear another shitty word out you unless we have to work together. Besides I'd rather not fight in the hallway."

Bakugo didn't respond as Izuku once again turned around to leave.

Once Bakugo was out of sight he left Sanji mode and started crying.

He knew he had to go to the therapy session.

But then realized something and he sighed. He took out his transceiver and active the Aiko button.

"I know… Hibiki forgot to tell you where the therapy… I heard it from the others." Sighed Aiko, "You want to hear the pants less story?"

"No… I'm not in mood." Sighed Izuku.

"Dang it! I wanted to tell that story." Muttered Aiko.

She told him where the therapy room was nit was learn everyone was waiting for him.

"Glad you can finally join us Long John Silver." Said Hibiki.

"He's not that late." Said Momo.

"And he gave us a warning." Said Mashirao.

"He just waned an excuse to use the nickname he thought of." Said Aiko.

"Aiko!" muttered Hibiki.

Izuku sat down.

"Is everything all right?" asked Ochaco.

"There's something I have to tell about my childhood… both of them." Sighed Izuku.

He began to tell them about how in his past life his first biological father was a mad scientist with the goal of taking over an entire sea. He had altered him and his bothers (and explained he was a quadruplet) genes to turn him to remorseless living weapons but his first mother had taken a drug reverse the genetic engineering. However it only worked for him and all three of his brothers had no emotions as well as had super powers.

His father didn't care that his three brothers mercilessly bullied him for not having powers and being weak.

"What does that have to do with the childhood from this life?" asked Hibiki dreading the answer.

He knew the truth however… he had gotten his file, that somehow Izuku had gotten his quirk late in life.

But he knew someone had to ask it.

"I had gotten my quirk late in life… they don't know how I got it in my teens, but I did." Lied Izuku, "I was bullied because of it… beaten up for being weak, mocked for it…"

"Just like your past life." Said Momo.

"Why were you late?" asked Mashirao.

"Wait… Deku…" said Ochaco.

"He… he was one my main tormentors." Said Izuku who started to cry, "I still considered him a friend… but after knowing I went through the same thing twice."

Ochaco and Momo flinched when he said that. Neither one could imagine going through their childhoods all over again.

"I had to tell him that I was going to take it any more." Said Izuku, "I know we're just going to fight again in the future… but I had to tell him."

"He's a jerk." Pointed out Toru.

"I know… but like I said I admired so much about him. "said Izuku, "But at the same time I know how much of a horrible person he was… and the attributes I admired from him I can see in my crewmates."

"Are you ever going to tell him?" asked Ochaco.

"Unless he changes I'm never telling him." said Izuku, "And I don't see that ever happening."

That was when he saw cupcakes had appeared on his lap.

"Don't question the cupcakes." He said to himself then looking at Toru, "Thanks."

"Hopefully you won't have to deal with him much." Said Hibiki.

"As long as I don't' talk to him." muttered Izuku.

"Is it okay to still call you Deku?" asked Ochaco blushing.

"It's fine! It's as you say, it sounds like do your best." Said Izuku blushing right back, "I don't mind when you call me that."

"Talking about it helps." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Remember the first rule of the group." Said Hibiki, "Don't talk about it outside this room without permssion…"

The others nodded in agreement about it with Izuku breathing a sigh of relief.

After the group let out.

Izuku approached Momo.

"Hey Momo… there's something I need to ask you." Said Izuku.

"What is it?" asked Momo.

"Will help me with training with the sports fest?" asked Izuku.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Well it's just that I have a problem with hitting women now from my past life." Said Izuku.

"Really?" asked Momo, then again she had a familiar feeling when he said it.

"Yeah… and I figured you might be the best one to ask about this." Said Izuku.

She remembered what she had heard about his fighting skills.

"All right, but you can't go easy on me… I need training as well." Said Momo going into Erza mode.

"The point of my training is so that I learn not to go easy." Said Izuku.

"Oh… right…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere Bakugo walked home grumbling.

He felt like that something was very wrong in the universe. Like a fundamental law of the universe had completely vanished.

Of course he wasn't going to say any of this out loud or to anyone but he was going to demand answers.

And with that out way they were looking forward to the sports festival. After all… it was a big event, and they needed to get noticed.

Even if the five of them had a slight advantage…

Next Time: With the Sports Festival coming, everyone is preparing. Of course there's some hiccups, namely the other classes sizing them up. Meanwhile Bakugo decided to demand from the other members of the therapy group answers... will he get them? The answer is already no... but will he get any advice from it? Find out next time!


	7. Gearing Up for the Sports Festival

Chapter 7: Gearing Up for the Sports Festival

Izuku's decision to ask Momo to help him train was mixed bag. The pros was that she strong… really strong. Monster Trio Strong. Could fight to an even match with Zoro strong.

The con was well… the point of the training, learning how to fight back.

He could almost picturing miniature version of himself scolding the part of him that was Sanji about this fact.

It didn't help that he almost died multiple times due not fighting back against women.

But the training was worth it, as the more they sparred the easier he found it hit back.

Plus it helped that they gave each other advice during the training, and Izuku helped her train in something she wanted to try.

Both of them of course agreed that while they were helping each other now, when the Sports Festival came they were rivals.

However that wasn't the only thing going on between them of course.

Izuku making lunches for All Might ended up working as well. HE was surprised how good a cook Izuku became.

Then Recovery Girl (the school nurse) got wind of Izuku's cooking skills and gave him a meal plan for All Might.

At least one other thing happened tied to that… but it was better not to get into it… it was really weird.

There were the they sessions.

After hearing about Izuku's first childhood, both Ochaco and Momo decided to come clean about theirs.

Ochaco's wasn't as bad, sure it dealt with emotional distant father who said a lot of horrible things but did eventually made things right, it did help to get it off her chest.

Momo's first childhood… well it was horrifying. She was kidnapped at a young age, forced into slavery building a tower that supposed to revive an extremely powerful mage (which as it turned out wouldn't have worked because the guy as it turned out was alive at the time). She brutally tortured, and even lost an eye. She also had to watch a man who became like a grandfather to her and other children forced to become slave die in front of her, sacrificing his life. What was worse was that one of her friends ended up brainwashed and took over the tower, forcing everyone but her to remain slaves to the tower in order to revive the evil mage but making it seem like he was a good guy in doing so while she was forced to leave or else they would all die.

Durring that session where revealed this everyone in the room just stared at her in shock.

"Wow…" said Ochaco unsure how to reposed.

"I think that's the worst child I have ever heard… and I knew a lot of with really bad childhoods." Said Izuku.

"Please tell me you didn't you didn't have bad childhoods in your past lives." Said Hibiki to the other two.

"No… my parents were a little strict but when I learned how to party it got better." Said Toru.

"My childhood was fine… it's the teen years that's the problem." Mumbled Mashirao.

"Don't worry things turned out well after that!" said Momo.

Thankfully the next session she explained that after she joined Fairy Tail, and after several years Jellal managed to break free o the brainwashing, but they did think he was dead for a few months… and had amnesia when he came back.

Though there were other stuff brought that during that time he pretended to be his own twin brother and became a member of the Magic Council (IE: their government)

"I am an AI… so I have no problems with dealing with hurt feelings." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked Momo.

"great start to a conversation." Muttered Hibiki.

"So I have no qualms in saying that Jellal was a living character in a soap opera." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked almost everyone else.

"He was brainwashed then when he was freed from it he "dies" but turned out he didn't but then he had amnesia…" said Aiko, "Ergo he's a soap opera character."

Everyone in the room weren't sure how to react to Aiko's pointing that out.

Momo was blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay…" assured Toru.

But it wasn't just training and sessions… there were other things as well.

Namely Bakugo…

For the first few days after Izuku's conversation with him he tried to goad him by calling out to him before lunch or after class.

But each and every time, Izuku would ignore him.

About the 5th time at this, Bakugo realized he was being completely serious when he had said that he wasn't kidding around when he said he wanted nothing to do with him.

So he started to harass the other members of the group.

He went after Ochaco first.

"Pink Cheeks!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Tell me why Deku has been avoiding me," said Bakugo.

"I thought he told he you himself." Said Ochaco glaring at him.

Bakugo didn't respond.

"We're also not allowed to talk about anything from therapy." Muttered Ochaco who then walked away.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Bakugo.

But she didn't listen.

He tried again with Mashirao.

"Hey! You!" yelled Bakugo.

"What…" said Mashirao.

"Tell me why Deku's been avoiding me." Said Bakugo.

"Do you even know my name." said Mashirao with his eye twitching.

"Why should I care about an extra like you." Said Bakugo.

"You just called me an extra and you expect me to break the rules of the therapy group." Said Mashirao with his eye twitching.

Bakugo didn't answer.

His third attempt went even worse.

"Hey Vice-Rep!" he called out.

Momo froze, took a breath, much like how Izuku dealt with him, she would use her past life like personality.

And it should be noted that in her past life she had a terrifying glare.

Which thankfully tendered over well while in Erza mode.

"You honestly think that I'm going to betray my friend's trust so you can continue to harass him?" asked Momo.

Bakugo didn't answer.

"You're fortunate that I would rather not break school rules." Said Momo, "But don't this again. Or you will regret it."

She walked away smirking at the fact that Bakugo was completely silent.

It should be noted that her in past life she could also deal with idiots quite easily.

But that didn't stop him.

He was still going to demand and answer from Toru.

"Clear girl!" he yelled out.

However she stuffed a cupcake that was chocolate with bright red into his mouth.

"I already know what you're going to say so I'm not going to let you ask it." Said Toru.

Bakugo glared at her as he struggled to eat the cupcake.

""But unlike the others I figured out what you're doing." Said Toru.

She took a breath.

"I can tell you're trying to figure out how to be his friend again or at least be on good terms." Said Toru, "But I don't think it's a good idea! He needs time and you need to learn to be honest with your self… demanding answers and forcing your way into it isn't going to work…"

"What do you know!" yelled Bakugo after he managed to swallow his cupcake.

"Well I did teach at the school of friendship that my friend started so that all creates could friendship." Said Toru, "I know I said friendship way too many times... but it as a really big deal in my past life."

Bakugo just glared at her.

"Look you'll figure it out one day… or something will happen that will make you figure it out." Said Toru then she pulled out another cupcake, "But for now you want another cupcake."

Bakugo glared at her.

"I'm only taking it because you offered it." He muttered.

He took the cupcake.

Just as he was about to take a bite.

"That's more proof that you need to be honest with yourself. If you can't admit you love the cupcake then how are you going to patch things up with Izuku." Said Toru.

"what makes you think I loved the cupcake?" asked Bakugo.

"Well I heard you love spicy things so I made that frosting extra spicy." Said Toru, "Plus I even added a bit of the spice to the cake itself… I knew you would love it… and I can tell."

Bakugo's eyes twitched.

"Well later!" said Toru who then skipped away while humming.

Of course this was the topic of the next therapy session.

"Of course he's been trying to get answers." Muttered Izuku.

"Yeah." Said Ochaco.

"Don't worry we didn't say anything." Said Mashirao.

"Well I did give him some advice but it had nothing to do with what we talked about." Said Toru.

"Seriously?" asked Izuku.

"Trust me… he needed it… I don't know when he'll actually use it though." Said Toru.

Izuku wasn't sure what to do.

"If were you I wouldn't have the baby have his bottle." Said Hibiki, "Just ignore him as you have been…"

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

However as the festival got closer, one day particularly everyone in their year from the other classrooms gathered outside the door.

"Why is all of the classes gathered?" asked Mineta.

"Their scoping out the competition." Said Kirishima.

"Why does it feel like this should have happened sooner." Said Kaminari.

""We're the class attacked by villains of course they would want to see us eventually." Said Momo.

"Get out of my way extras!" yelled Bakugo making his way out of the classroom.

That was when Toru once again forced a cupcake in mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Gunpowder for brains doesn't speak for our class." Said Izuku entering Sanji mode to talk everyone outside the class.

"He's right." Said Momo entering Erza mode, "Yes were attacked by villains. But that doesn't mean we're special."

"Some of don't even remember the incident." Said Izuku slipping out of Sanji mode.

"Which you have to admit it far worse than just getting attacked." Said Momo who didn't slip out her past life mode like Izuku, "Knowing that your classmates and teacher were in danger and not knowing about it until after the fact."

Bakugo managed to eat up the cupcake.

"Seriously!" he muttered.

Before anything else could be said Toru once again stuffed his mouth with a cupcake.

"Where do you keep getting those?" asked Mina.

"Don't question the cupcakes." Sighed Mashirao.

Most of the students looked a little guilty, however one of them went through the crowd. He was a boy with purple hair and bags under his eyes.

"Even if you were attacked by Villains and what you went through it doesn't matter." Said the boy, "If you don't make a goo showing in the sports festival, if you make a bad showing one of us can easily take your place."

"You know… making threats like that might end up encourage us to do better than psyching us out." Said Mashirao.

The purple haired boy just glared at the class.

"Stop shoving cupcakes in my mouth!" said Bakugo.

"Stop trying to make things bad for the class!" yelled Toru, "You have to learn about how other people are affected by your actions!"

"Are you still teaching me about that friendship shit?" asked Bakugo.

"Maybe…" said Toru.

The purple haired boy continued glared at the class and then left.

"You don't honestly think we'd get transferred out?" asked Mineta.

"Who knows." Said Kaminari.

"Since when did you guys become so manly?" asked Kirishima.

"I think it was when you know what happened." Pointed out Mineta.

"Wait are you guys trying to keep it a secret?" asked Kaminari.

Ochaco just sighed. Izuku looked at her and noticed.

Once the crowd dispersed, she decided to walk out with Izuku and Momo.

"So how's you're training going?" asked Ochaco.

"I've almost got that habit out of me." Said Izuku.

"That's good." Said Ochaco.

" Hey what's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"I just notice how you got so much stronger." Said Ochaco, "You guys are so lucky… I don't know if I'll get that far in the Spots Festival. "

"Don't' say that." Said Izuku, "Knowing you, you'll just fine."

"Have you been training to figure out how to combine the skills you did keep with your quirk." Said Momo.

"I have but I don't know if that will work." Said Ochaco.

"Hey don't get your self down, I'm sure you can figure something out." Said Izuku, "I'm sure you can."

"Thanks." Said Ochaco blushing.

Then Izuku's eyes turned to hearts and he started dancing. HE managed to stop himself and blushed.

"Has he been doing that a lot in training?" asked Ochaco.

"Not as much as you would think." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

The day before the sports Festival, both Izuku and Momo were breathing heavily on the beach were they were training that day.

"You think you're ready?" asked Momo.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Izuku.

Both of them then shook hands.

"Remember…. Durring the sports festival we're rivals." Said Momo.

Izuku smiled and nodded.

And soon it would be the Sports Festival with none of them knowing what was going to happen. And hopefully it wouldn't be a mess…

Next Time: It's the Start of the Sports Festival. And it's not off to a good start, especially when Bakugo has to make a speech. Will anyone from Class 1-A get passed the first stage? Will Mashirao get lost during it? Find out next time!


	8. The Sports Festival Begins

Chapter 8: The Sports Festival Begins

It was time for the sports festival, it was a big deal after ll. National attention, people watching all over the county (and maybe others as well)

But yes it was a big deal.

Class 1-A was all together in a waiting room.

Some were nervous, were trig to real before the big game. Iida showed up to announce they would be leaving soon.

"Midoriya." Said Todoroki.

Everyone noticed that one of the strongest students in the class approach Izuku.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"We both know that objectively I'm stronger than you." Said Todoroki.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"However you have All Might in your corner helping you out." Said Todoroki, "I'm not here to pry about what's going on with you two."

"Okay…" sighed Izuku.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to beat." Said Todoroki.

Everyone in the room was in shock at this.

"Seriously man." Said Kirishima.

"I get." Sighed Izuku, "We're all trying our best and unless I go all out, I can't beat you…"

Todoroki looked at him.

"Maybe it's because I've been desensitized to gaining rivals." Said Izuku, "Gun Powder for brains, Momo, Lunch Rush… I can handle another one."

"What did you..." yelled Bakugo however Toru just stuffed a cupcake in his mouth.

"Oh come on we're just rivals for…" said Momo then she realized something he said, "Wait what was that about Lunch Rush."

"He might have a taste of my cooking about a week ago and declared me his new cooking rival." Said Izuku.

There was an awkward silence in the room as the conversation swung from Todoroki's clear declaration of rivalry to Lunch Rush's.

"When did you bring your cooking to school?" asked Ochaco.

"It's a long story." Said Izuku, "Anyways…."

"Yeah you're not going to have that speech you had." Said Toru.

"Not when you just admitted you're now rivals with a pro hero chef in cooking." Said Mashirao.

It should be noted that was the weird thing that happened involing All Might's new meal plan.

Todoroki just stared at Izuku… who was sighing in embarrassment about how he should have kept his big mouth shut about his rivals.

Soon enough it was time for Class 1-A to enter the area.

As they did in the teacher's stands All Might watched.

"Hey you nervous about your protégé?" asked Hibiki.

"What?" asked all Might.

"I read between the lines ." Said Hibiki, "Don't' worry your secrets safe with me about him."

"I see." Said All Might, "I'm just worried. Maybe I should have given him advice about this."

"It's fine." Said Hibiki, "I mean he doesn't know he was already scouted."

"What did you tell him!" yelled All Might coughing up blood.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Said Hibiki, "Only Toru knows about it, and she's keeping quiet."

"It's true! It's not his usual "Oh son of bitch I forgot again" things, he actually does want it to be a surprise." Said Aiko.

"Thanks Aiko." Muttered Hibiki.

"I thought you told him." said All Might.

"Nope! I mean come on, having them know that all of the surviving victims of Priestess already want them as interns…" said Hibiki, "Not to mention that the Agencies that lost heroes thanks to her are also keeping an eye on them… I did tell them not to be worried but I was vague on it…"

"Do you think I should have gave him more advice?" asked All Might.

"It really depends." Said Hibiki.

"On what?" asked All Might.

"How far he'll go." Said Hibiki.

"Translation: Give the cinnamon roll as much as you could! Because he really needed it." Said Aiko.

Both Hibiki and All Might sweat dropped at the AI.

"Why did you make her like that?" asked All Might.

"I don't know." Sighed Hibiki.

In the arena all of the students arrived. Getting ready for the Sports Festival.

"All right!" called out Midnight, the R-Rated 18+ Only hero.

Indeed she was dressed like a dominatrix and had a whip as a flag. Mineta had steam coming out his nose while Izuku was doing his usual dance with hearts coming out.

"Should she even be the referee?" asked Iida.

"All right!" said Midnight, Welcome to the Sports Festival! Now to give the Student Pledge Katsuki Bakugo."

Class 1-A froze.

"Seriously!" yelled almost the entire class.

This also got Izuku out of Sanji mode.

"This isn't going to end well." He sighed.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to win." Said Bakugo.

The entire class stared at Bakugo in shock, looked like whatever goodwill they might have gained during that day where everyone was scoping them out was burned.

"I tried so hard!" cried Toru.

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't stuff his mouth with cupcakes this time…" assured Mina.

"Shitty TNT… he's going to get everyone against us." Muttered Izuku going into Sanji mode.

"After we worked so hard that day." Said Momo.

"In hindsight we should have saw this coming…" sighed Mashirao.

"Seriously we already know that this is a competition." Said Todoroki.

"There's a difference between competition and giving everyone the middle finger." Muttered Kyoka.

"Bakugo just painted a target on all of our backs." Said Momo.

Todoroki didn't say anything.

"Bakugo! You're supposed to be representing everyone! Why would you say that!" yelled Iida.

Izuku looked at him, but didn't say anything. He knew that Bakugo wasn't joking when he said that, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"All right." Said Midnight, "It's time to see what the first competition."

Just about everyone was ready as a screen showed a spinner. Everyone was nervous.

Then the words "Obstacle Course Race" appeared on screen.

"All right the rules are simple." Said Midnight, "Percipients must compete the course around the stadium. Besides the only rule being don't leave the track anything goes." Said Midnight.

"Wait… I can't leave the track…" said Mashirao becoming pale.

"It's okay." Said Toru assuring him it will be fine.

"Poor guy." Said Izuku.

"It's really unfair." Said Ochaco.

"Hey maybe you'll get lucky and you bad sense of direction will get you to finish the race somehow! OR at least give you a chance to show off what you can do!" said Toru still trying to assure him.

"Maybe…" sighed Mashirao.

Everyone headed to the starting line.

Well almost everyone.

Midnight sighed at Mashirao trying to find the starting line.

She then grabbed him and put him in the area.

"I'm sorry about this." She said having heard about his new lack of a sense of direction.

Mashirao didn't answer as she pushed him to the starting area.

"His sense of direction really is that bad isn't it?" asked Kirishima.

Seems that way." Said Mina.

"Unfortunately we need to be worried for ourselves." Said Tokoyami.

In the teacher's box, Hibiki was messaging his head.

"Of course it's going to cause problems for one of my kids." He muttered.

"He sense of direction isn't that bad is it?" asked All Might.

"I'm going to keep track of him." said Aiko, "Hopefully he won't disqualified too quickly."

Hibiki us messaged his head even more.

Midnight got back into position, as all of the students got ready for the race.

There as a countdown using the lights and soon the race began… and who knew what sort of obstacles that were going to happen in this race… but hopefully the students of Class 1-A would be able to pass on the next round.

Next Time: The first years participate in the Obstacle Course Race! Who will win? How lost will Mashirao get? What sort of obstacles are there? How much logic will be broken? Find out next time!


	9. The Obstacle Course Race

Chapter 9: The Obstacle Course Race

Everyone ran through the starting line… and well that was when they were hit by the first obstacle, hundreds of students trying to run through the same hallway.

To say there was a traffic jam would be an understatement.

So that was the first obstacle.

However Todoroki managed to get out of there by freezing the ground.

Thankfully managed students managed to get out of there.

Not only that but he left a trail of ice preventing most of the participants to try to follow him.

Bakugo managed to get out of it thanks to his explosions launching them in the air.

He grinned however someone ran passed him, as in literally running through the air.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, "Deku?"

Izuku sighed as he ran passed him, using the technique Sky Walk, which was the name he gave to running in the air.

Meanwhile Mashirao was using his tail to jump, having fought Todoroki before predicted this trick.

"You're till on the track! Good job!" said Toru skating passed him.

"Thanks!" he said then realized something, "Wait! Where did you get those ice skates?"

Toru shrugged and hummed "I don't know" and then performed a triple axel before continuing.

That was when Momo using a staff to get passed the ice.

"I didn't create the ice skates." Said Momo, "She gave me the same."

"Huh…." Said Mashirao with a shrug and continue on his way.

Meanwhile Ochaco was trying to make it past the ice as she didn't' want to use her quirk yet.

However Mineta of all people was bragging about how awesome he was as he used his quirk.

However that was when he was attacked by a robot.

A gigantic robot. AKA the zero pointer from the entrance exam.

"So this is what was at the regular entrance exams." Said Todoroki.

He proceeded to freeze one of the robots.

Everyone was surprised by this.

He of course ran off with saying "Be careful I froze it while it was off balance." He explained, "On purpose.

He ran off ahead.

However two students were crushed underneath.

Thankfully one of them was Kirishima who's quirk allowed his skin to harden like rocks.

And the other was a member of Class 1-B, a guy named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Who's skin he could turned into steal.

It should be noted the two are ridiculously similar.

They both busted through the robots and ran over them.

Izuku looked at one of the robot.

"Should I sky walk or try out the new plan?" he thought.

He knew he already showed off skywalk. He then took a breath. HE began not only channel One For All into his legs while at the same using Haki.

"This better work!" he thought.

He proceeded kick one of the Zero Pointer robots so hard it was smashed. HE then landed on his feet with grace.

"I didn't break my legs!" he cried.

He relived he had to keep moving and ran forward.

Meanwhile Mashirao took a breath.

"This will probably be my only chance to show off at all." He said to himself.

He used that depressing thought into a blast of red colored energy as he yell out "Shishi Hokodan!"

The blast hit the robot and knocked it down.

At the same time Momo created a cannon that destroyed multiple

In the teacher's box…

"Hell yeah! Those are my kids!" he cheered.

The other teachers in the box stared at him.

"What? I only have five students, because of that I'm allowed to play favorites." He said.

All Might looked at him and really couldn't blame him. Even though it had only been a couple weeks, it was clear he had gotten close to the five teenagers.

The race continued and the students got to the next obstacle, a large cannon with ropes connecting the various points to order to act like a bridge.

"Yes!" cheered Ochaco becoming determined, "This is my time to shine!"

She jumped to the one of the ropes and especially run across it.

"Whoa! Since when can she do that?" asked Mina.

"When she discovered she was a ninja in a past life." Said Tsuyu.

"Oh… right…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

Tsuyu then jumped and climbed across one of the ropes.

With he stared at the canyon and sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." He said.

He once again started using Sky Walk to get across.

Meanwhile a pink haired girl from the support course was using the gear she created to get across the canyon.

In the teacher's box Hibiki shuddered.

"Crap! It's her!" he said.

The other teachers stared at her.

"You said that out loud." Said Aiko.

"Has she been giving you a hard time?" asked Power Loader, who mainly taught support course.

"She has." Said Hibiki.

(Flashback)

Hibiki was walking down the halls, when suddenly the same girl showed up.

"Hey you're Orchestra Rave aren't you?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I am." Said Hibiki

"My name is Mei Hatsume! I'm a support course student." She said.

"Oh cool." Said Hibiki

"I want to make babies with you!" she said.

Hibiki stared at the girl then turned tail and ran… any sane and rational man would after hearing a teenage girl demand that from him.

(End of Flashback)

"I found out afterwards that she meant inventions but still I've been avoiding her." Said Hibiki, "I'm 99 percent sure she's been stalking me."

"I will neither confirm nor deny this fact." Said Aiko.

"I'll talk to her about that." Said Power Loader, "But I can't make any promises."

"Thanks." Said Hibiki.

Back at the canyon, Toru saw the sort of thing in front her and knew she had to do something.

She pulled out the party cannon from somewhere used it to get across the canon in a shower of confetti.

In the announcers booth Present Mic was confused.

"Wait! She allowed to that!" he yelled out.

"It's ability she learned about recently… she can summon things from somewhere… she doesn't know where they come from." Sighed Aizawa who was acting as co-announcer.

"What?" asked Present Mic even more confused.

Meanwhile Students had gotten to the third part of the obstacle course, with Todoroki still in first place.

However the obstacle was a minefield, and if someone stepped on they would be comically flung into the air.

Todoroki was trying to his best to navigate.

That was until Bakugo showed up flying using his explosions, yelling, "You bastard! You declared war on the wrong person!"

The two began to fight.

However a shadow ran above them and then landed on the other side of the minefield.

Both of them stopped fighting and gapped at who it was.

It was of course Izuku.

"What! How!" demanded Bakugo.

Izuku either didn't hear or just flat ignored him.

Either was a good answer.

However the crowd was going wild with this twist. After all everyone was so focused on the tow fighting that they didn't noticed Izuku using not quite flight to pass them up.

Izuku ran as he could for the rest of the way.

"I would have preferred to show off something else, I guess that's for the rest of the competitions are for." He thought.

Then he noticed that Bakugo and Todoroki stopped fitting and went after him.

However it wasn't enough, as he already cleared the minefield long before them he had a huge advantage.

The crowd cheered as Izuku cleared the finish line first.

"Whoo! Oh yeah!" cheered Hibiki as Izuku crossed the finish line.

However what happened next caused EVERYONE to react in shock.

A second place went to Mashirao.

"Now where am I?" he asked.

The crowd practically died in wondering how he got there.

Thankfully Midnight had received a tracker or the event and it was connected to Aiko.

"Aiko!" said Midnight, "Was he disqualified?"

"Ugh! I hate this so much!" yelled Aiko, "I knew he got lost but I didn't know! He didn't leave the obstacle course so he didn't get disqualified."

"Mashirao Ojiro did not break any rules! So he is now in second place!" said Midnight.

"Good job!" said Izuku.

"I don't even know how I got here!" yelled Mashirao.

In the teacher's box Hibiki eye was twitching.

"How…" said Hibiki.

"Do you really want to know? Or would you prefer not knowing?" asked Aiko.

"I would prefer not knowing." Said Hibiki.

"Good choice!" said Aiko.

"Two of your kids got the stop two spots." Said All Might.

"Yeah… Izuku made sense… Mashirao…" said Hibiki with a sigh.

And soon enough the others came in,

"Deku!" cheered Ochaco as she ran toward Izuku.

'Great job with number 1." Said Ochaco was how a bit of breath, "How were you able to do that?"

"Just something I learned from my past life." Said Izuku.

His body latterly caught on fire, "don't ask me how I learned it." He said rather darkly.

Momo passed the finish line.

Her eye was twitching.

Why? Because Mineta was stuck to her back.

She then jumped into the air and slammed back down with Mineta on his back.

"Totally worth it!" yelled Mineta.

"Yay! I made it!" cheered Toru as she crossed the finish.

Then she noticed Iida. He was frozen in a mix of shock and horror.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He got pretty low for someone who had a speed based Quirk." Said Ochaco.

"Oh makes sense." Said Toru.

And soon enough the race was over with those getting the 42 spots getting in.

All of Class 1-A and 1-B getting in spots for the next round, though Aoyama, a rather flamboyant boy from Class 1-A getting the bottom spot.

However as the cut off was 42, the purple haired boy from General and Mei (AKA: Hibiki's probable stalker) also making it in.

And soon enough it was time to announce Round 2.

Midnight got excited as she announced the next round.

With the spinner once again getting everyone awaiting the next battle.

And soon enough it was announced.

The Calvary Battle, a game that was in Japan common in Sports festival. Where one person would act as a rider and other members would like a horse.

Midnight began to explain the rules.

It was normal, however each other person was assigned a point value depending on what place they got in the race.

"So it seems like each team will have a different point value." Said Mina.

"That's what it sounds like." Said Ochaco.

"Hey! I'm the one explaining it! Got it!" yelled Midnight.

"Now each point goes up in increments of five, with 42nd place being five then 41st being 10 and so on so forth." Said Midnight, "And with First Place being 10 Million points!"

The second she said that Izuku turned white. As everyone realized that the in order to win they had to go him.

"That's right! It's survival of the fittest, the way for the lowest is to overthrow the top!" mocked Midnight.

Everyone looked at Izuku who was sweating heavily.

"Of course this had to happen." He thought .

And with that the second event was going to get started! And hopefully there will be some who would team up with Izuku.

Next Time: It's the Calvary Battle! Who will Izuku team up with? Even with a team set he knows he can't go on the defensive. Instead he has to think like a pirate. Will the plan work? Find out next time!

A/N: I know everyone wanted to see Mashirao take the number 1 spot! But Izuku had to for plot reasons. But then I realized I could compromise and have him be number 2... I hope no one minds.


	10. The Calvary Battle

A/N: 10,000 hits! Whoo! I think it's one of the fastest for any of my stories to reach it! Also this chapter will go very differently than canon! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Calvary Battle

Izuku was depressed, everyone was going to be gunning for him. Because of that he wasn't sure if anyone would want to team up. Momo he already knew was out, Todoroki was also out and Bakugo… no way in hell that was going to happen.

Midnight gave the rules in that the points would be added together for teams the objective was to steal the headbands which was the point value. Stealing another team's headband meant that they stole the points as well. If someone fell down or their headband gets stolen they're still in the game. However if a team knocks another one down on purpose they would get a red card and they were out.

They had 15 minutes to form the teams.

Of course Bakugo was surrounded by a lot of their classmates.

But no one was near Izuku.

Because his points was too high.

"And I have the perfect strategy too." He thought.

"Hey Deku!" called out Ochaco, "Let's team up!"

Izuku started crying so hard that his tears practically shot out of his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to team up with because my points are too high?" asked Izuku.

That was when Toru showed up wiping away his tears with a handkerchief.

"I'm in too!" said Toru.

This only made his crying worse.

"You guys!" he cried out.

"Isn't it better to team up with friends?" asked Ochaco.

"You're right! Especially in a event that makes everyone turn on each other." Muttered Toru, "I get that's it supposed to be like the hero ranking System! But I'm starting to think that ranking system is stupid."

"What why?" asked Izuku calming down.

"I don't if I have time to go into detail." Said Toru.

Both of them stared at Toru.

"All right! I have a stratergy." Said Izuku, "But it's better to get one more person."

"Good idea." Said Ochaco.

Izuku decided to approach Iida first.

"Iida? Are you available?" asked Izuku, "I know you would probably be a good choice for everyone… and I completely understand if you're not…"

Everyone nearby began to sweat nearby at his reaction.

Both Ochaco and Toru were concerned.

"You don't think…" whispered Ochaco.

"Maybe it's past life stress or something." Said Toru, "I mean putting him into a situation where everyone would be against in a team thing is not good for him."

"You're right I am unavailable." Said Iida, "And even if you did ask before I still would have said no."

"I kind of figured that…" said Izuku.

That was when Iida felt a glare towards him.

He looked around to find but couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"It must nothing." Said Iida, "But as I was saying. Since this started you've been beating me."

"This is another rival declaration isn't it?" asked Izuku, "Hey I get it… I've gotten way too many lately…"

"It is." Sighed Iida, "But you have to remember. This competition is about standing out, and if I can not beat you, then there is no way to stand out."

That was when something struck Izuku.

"I really shouldn't asked you to begin with." He said.

"You shouldn't have." Admitted Iida.

"No I mean I really shouldn't have to begin with, with the strategy I have in mind we wouldn't last at all, not only lose but probably be disqualified in someway." Said Izuku.

"What?" Idea sputtered out.

"I'm not giving my battle strategy to a rival." Said Izuku.

"Well… that is logical." He admitted.

"I was just desperate to have a team that I wasn't thinking things through." Said Izuku, "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Iida sweat dropped as Izuku walked away, then he felt the glare again.

He walked to his team, somewhat confused. The team consisted of Todoroki, Momo and Kaminari.

"Hey you okay?" asked Kaminari.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Said Iida.

"He's probably going to that flying thing he's been doing during the race." Said Kaminari.

"That… that would actually make sense." Said Iida, "The combination of that ability and my quirk would probably make us crash."

Momo was watching Izuku talk with his two-team members and sighed.

"IS everything all right?" asked Todoroki.

"It's fine." Said Momo.

She didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew that if it wasn't for the promise they made to each other, she would have joined his team in instead of Todoroki's.

Because that depression was bad, even for him.

Meanwhile Izuku was telling his strategy to Ochaco and Toru.

"Sorry I should have asked you first." Said Izuku.

"No it's fine, if we do it short bursts, then I don't think there will be a problem." Said Ochaco.

"I still think we should have one more member though." Said Izuku.

They turned to where Mashirao was and saw that he was already part of a team.

"Looks like Mashirao's already is part of a team." Said Ochaco.

That was when Toru suddenly shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"I have a bad feeling about the tem he's on." Said Toru, "I wonder if it also mean I have my Pinkie Sense."

"Pinkie Sense?" asked Ochaco and Izuku.

"Oh in my past life I could predict the future with little shudders in my body." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Why am I somehow not surprised?" asked Izuku.

"Any other ideas for the team?" asked Ochaco deciding to get back to the topic at hand.

"I do have one more idea." Said Izuku .

He went to approach their classmate Tokoyami.

"Hey, are you available?" he asked, "I mean I would completely understand if you're not…"

"Don't get depressed again!" said Toru.

"I haven't been asked to join a team yet." Said Tokoyami.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relive.

"So do you have a strategy?" he asked.

"I do." Said Izuku.

"Hey! I was looking for you!" yelled Mei, "Kid who got first place! I want to join your team."

The four looked at her.

"Um… sorry but I already have a full team." Said Izuku.

"Fine then! I'll make my own team!" said Mei.

With Blackjack and hookers!

Sorry… sorry… couldn't help it.

"I guess I was worried about not having a full team for nothing." Said Izuku.

Then he found a plate of cupcakes in his hands.

"Sorry I should have done it sooner." Said Toru.

"It's fine." Said Izuku.

"Where did the cupcake come from?" asked Tokoyami.

"Don't question the cupcakes." Ochaco told him.

"So what's the strategy?" asked Tokoyami.

"He's planning to do Skywalk while I my quirk to make everyone lighter." She explained.

"Is that the name your flying technique?" asked Tokoyami.

"It is." Said Izuku slipping into Sanji mode while putting a toothpick in his mouth, "The truth is we can't go on the defensive."

"What? Seriously?" asked Ochaco.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement.

"Everyone's going to want our headband." Said Izuku, "Only the top four teams will go onto the next round. If we want to get to the next round we have to steal as many headbands as we can… not only that but we should take the ones that get stolen. This when not if the 10 Million points get stolen we can just ignore it if we have high enough points."

"Wow that's a really brutal stratergy." Said Ochaco.

"Pirate~!" said Toru.

"Yeah… that's a good point." Sighed Ochaco.

"There is also something I have to tell you before the game begins." Said Tokoyami.

"What is it?" asked Izuku slipping out of Sanji mode.

Tokoyami's quirk is that he has a living shadow beast known as Dark Shadow living inside of him.

However its strength depends on the darkness level, during the day it's best at defense but at night it could get wild and uncontrollable, it also depended on the brightness of the sun.

Also after his explanation, Izuku had one about Haki.

As well as Toru coming up with a plan to psyche out the other team.

Soon enough it was time for the match.

There were 12 teams, most of it were four person teams. However there two 3 Person Teams and two 2 person teams.

The plan for Izuku's team was actually simple, Tokoyami would be the front horse, while Izuku and Ochaco were the back horses with Toru as the rider.

However there was a pretty big problem.

Toru decided to go topless.

Granted she was invisible, but still Izuku was having a pretty big nose bleed because of that fact.

Tokoyami was also blushing.

Toru proceeded to stuff tissues up his nose.

"Try to keep your head in the game." Said Toru.

"I know." Said Izuku.

But he tried not to dance and he succeeded but pink hearts came from him.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Tokoyami.

"Not as much as you would think." Said Ochaco.

"Sorry." Said Izuku.

"We're used to it by now." Giggled Toru.

And soon enough the game began.

Of course everyone started to gun for their team.

"All right!" said Izuku.

Ochaco made herself, Toru and Tokoyami weightless while Izuku used Sky Walk to carry them into the air.

"What! No way!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

"Was anyone paying attention to how I even won the race!" yelled Izuku at everyone shocked faces.

However Izuku felt someone coming nearby.

Turned out Mei had teamed up with Koda, Kyoka and Sato.

She was the rider.

In the teacher's box, Hibiki was breathing a of sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad she didn't team up any of my kids." He said.

Back on the field, it should be pointed out the reason why they were in the air.

Mei was a member of the support course, meaning she could give her team mate support items to use during the match, including a jet pack.

"I didn't know you could fly!" yelled Mei pointing at him.

"The answer is no… no one was really paying attention to you during the race." Said Toru.

She flew close to them, but thanks to Dark Shadow they were not only able to fend them off, but also steal their headband.

Dark Shadow gave Toru the headband and she put it around her neck.

"Thanks or the headband!" said Izuku as they decided to land.

"Okay that was just brutal." Said Kyoka.

"I thought he was going to be a pushover." Pouted Mei.

"He might looks sweet and cute on the outside, but inside he got a soul of a pirate." Said Sato, "I'm not making that up by the way… he was a pirate in a past life."

"Should we even be telling her that?" asked Kyoka, "We don't even know if they're trying to keep that a secret."

That was when suddenly the jet pack stopped working.

"Oh no… My baby." She cried, "I think we went over the weight limit!"

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Kyoka.

Koda just sighed as they started loosing altitude.

As thy landed, Izuku's team.

"Time to on the offensive?" asked Toru.

"Not yet." Said Izuku.

That was when he saw teams were still after them.

Izuku saw Shoji, seemingly alone with his arms in a weird way as if shielding something, however he quickly realized he wasn't alone.

"We need to make another jump now!" said Izuku, "Mineta and Tsu are in there!"

"All right!" said Ochaco.

"What!" they heard Tsuyu and Mineta yelled out in shock as they jumped into the air again.

Of course the team had already sky walked away.

"How did they know I was in here!" cried Mineta.

(Flashback)

"I haven't properly explained Haki." Said Izuku.

"You mean that black thing you do with your leg?" asked Toru.

"Yeah, but it's not just that." Sad Izuku, "There's three kinds of Haki, Armament, Observation and Conqueror's."

"Oh wow!" said Toru.

"I take that blackness is Armament." Said Tokoyami.

"You're right." Said Izuku, "But what might surprise it's not the one I'm best at, it's observation."

"What does it do?" asked Ochaco.

"I can sense where people are. Not only that but I can predict most moves." Said Izuku.

"Every time I learn about your abilities the more I can understand why that villain became so scared." Said Tokoyami.

"So with a combination of Dark Shadow and my Haki we'll be an unstopable team." Said Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

"Shouldn't he should have been your first choice than Iida?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku sweat dropped when she said that.

(End of Flashback)

As Izuku's team flew through the sky, Bakugo flew towards them using his explosions.

"Great." Muttered Izuku, "Of course he would come here."

"Tokoyami! I got him!" said Toru.

"Hey we all know what she does to him!" laughed Dark Shadow.

Yeah he can talk as well.

Bakugo was about to grab the headband.

"Hey!" she cheered.

Then she stuffed the cupcake into his mouth causing him to fall in shock.

However his team caught him, which consisted of Kirishima, Mina and Sero who used his tape to catch him.

"You know… we really shouldn't be surprised that she did that." Said Kirishima.

"She does shut you up with cupcakes all the time." Said Mina, "You think you would learn by now."

He finally swallowed the cupcake.

"Look that's not important!" yelled Bakugo as it called that as long as he didn't touch the ground it was allowed.

"Were you savoring the cupcake!" yelled Kirishima in shock.

"No of course not!" he lied.

However that was when he noticed he was surrounded by members of Class 1-B.

Not only that but Bakugo's headband was stolen by someone from Class 1-B.

At around the same time, it was decided to put up the scores, and it was surprising. That the members of Class 1-B were having higher score than members of Class 1-A.

Turned out one of the members of the a boy named Neito Monoma had a plan for his class to just qualify for the first game, then show off what they could do during the second, showing how they were superior to Class 1-A.

At same time Izuku's team landed, and Todoroki's team showed up.

"I'll be taking that headband now." Said Todoroki.

However Izuku's team was ready for this.

"Should I now use the weapon I have?" asked Toru.

"Use it!" said Izuku.

Toru took out a bazooka.

In the announcers booth.

"Wait is that even allowed!" yelled Present Mic.

"I would like to remind everyone that we don't know where she gets her things." Sighed Aizawa.

Toru aimed the bazooka for Todoroki's mouth then fired. It shot out a cupcake.

She then fired at Iida and Kaminari, then the team ran like hell.

"Sorry Momo but feeding would give you advantage!" called out Toru.

As they ran towards the various members of Class 1-B.

"Don't worry my aim is true, I will make sure to not waste food!" said Toru.

"Good!" Said Izuku, "Is everyone ready?"

"All right! I'm all set!" cheered Toru.

"I'm ready." Said Tokoyami.

They quickly ran by Monoma's team stealing all the headbands around his neck.

Then there was followed by going after another Cass 1-B team, a girl with red hair wearing it in the side ponytail.

Bakugo's eye twitched.

"Deku!" he yelled.

It should be noted, that Bakugo changed his plans right after this to go after Monoma, however he once again changed plans.

"All right! We're going after 10 Million after all!" yelled Bakugo.

"Make up your mind…" muttered Sero.

"I'm going after him again!" yelled Bakugo.

He launched himself at the team.

He managed to grabbed the headband from Toru's head.

Sero then managed to grab and pull him back.

Bakugo was laughing as he placed the headband around his neck .

"No way!" yelled Present Mic, "Team Bakugo has swiped the 10 Million point headband from Team Hagakure! Even so their still in second place after stealing all those headbands!"

"Interesting strategy. I guess I can't surprised by it." Said Aizawa.

On the field he saw that Izuku's team were all applauding him.

"Why are you clapping!" demanded Bakugo.

"No way!" yelled Kirishima.

"Haven't you figured it out TNT for brains." Said Izuku with an evil smirk, "You're the one with the 10 Million Points."

"He tricked us!" yelled Mina.

"What do you mean!" yelled Bakugo.

That was when he noticed that the other teams had all surrounded them.

"Good luck!" cheered Toru.

Ochaco once again lightening her team, as Izuku used Air Walk to get away.

"Since when does he play dirty!" yelled Bakugo.

"I'm pretty sure it was when learned he was a pirate in a past life." Said Mina.

"Yeah… it's kind of obvious…" said Kirishima with a sweat drop.

Bakugo's eye twitched.

In the teacher's box, most of the teachers were surprised.

"Should you really be surprised though?" asked Hibiki, "I mean Izuku was pirate in his past life. He was a good guy, but he still committed a ton of crimes."

All Might sighed.

"He's still a good kid at heart, but when it's a fight like this he has no other choice but to play dirty if he wanted to get to the next round." Said Hibiki.

"Pobody's nerfect after all." Agreed Aiko.

"Did she do that on purpose or was it a glitch?" asked All Might.

"I told her, it's cute when a person says it, when AI says it they think it's a glitch." Said Hibiki.

"UGH!" groaned Aiko.

Back on the field, other rather above it.

"So do you think Todoroki will still be after us or…" said Ochaco.

"We'll see when we land." Said Izuku.

"There you are!" yelled Iida when they landed.

"So… this is about those declaration of rivalries or do you think we still have the 10 Million Points." Said Izuku.

"We already lost it to Bakugo." Said Ochaco.

"Deku! You bastard!" yelled Bakugo behind them as his team was being chased.

Todoroki stared at them.

"So what's you choice, do you want to fight and try to steal as many as you want or join the Bakugo chaise?" asked Izuku, "You don't have much time left."

"That was plan your plan to begin with." Said Todoroki.

"To get as many points as possible then pawn it off on either you or him." said Izuku.

"That is a dirty trick! I can't blame you as I'm sure you had to fight dirty many times in your past life but was that show dialer just to get in side my head?" asked Iida.

He began to crying, "No… of course not… I would never do that."

"Yeah… he really did want to team up with you until he realized it was a bad idea." Said Ochaco.

Iida once again felt that glare on him.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Izuku managing to stop crying, "You do have enough points to move on… you can try to whittle down my points, run the clock or go after Bakugo! Up to you."

Dark Shadow warp around the team, Toru twirled her cupcake bazooka. While Izuku, Ochaco and Tokoyami all looked determined.

"Is it wrong I think we should go after them?" axed Kaminari.

"You just want to get shot in the mouth with cupcakes!" yelled Iida and Momo.

That was when Toru shot a cupcake into Kaminari's mouth.

He gave a thumbs up and said what was clearly trying to say "Thank you." but his mouth was full.

Todoroki was just confused.

"This is getting so weird." He muttered.

"10 Seconds left!" called out Midnight.

"So… what should we do?" asked Ochaco.

"Let him make the first move." Said Izuku.

"Deku!" yelled Bakugo, "I found you!"

"Oh we can just run into the air the next few minutes." Said Izuku.

"Probably the best idea." Agreed Tokoyami.

Ochaco then lightening the load once again, Izuku got into the air.

"You're not getting away with Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

He launched himself again, ready for revenge. However Todoroki gritted his teeth deicing to go after the 10 Million Headband.

Everything became super tense.

"Times up!" called out Midnight.

Bakugo fell face first with his leg twitching. However he kept the headband.

Izuku's team landed.

"None taken!" cheered Toru.

"All right!" said Izuku.

"Hopefully we won't have to do anything that dirty." Sighed Ochaco.

"Weren't you a ninja?" asked Tokoyami.

"Yeah… Ninjas were pretty sneaky." Said Toru as she got down.

"Well…" said Ochaco blushing.

"All right! Let's get into which teams move onto the next round!" called out Present Mic, "In first place is Team Bakugo!"

"You're going to pay for this Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

"We still got first!" said Mina with a shrug.

"But it wasn't a fair fight!" yelled Bakugo, "They let us win!"

Izuku just ignored him.

"In second place is the pirate team, Team Hagakure!" yelled Present Mic.

Toru high fived everyone on the team, including Dark Shadow.

"In Third Place is Team Todoroki!" called out Present Mic.

Todoroki however stared at Izuku.

"And in fourth place! No way! They came back from the dead at the last minute! Team Shinso!" yelled Present Mic.

Everyone turned to Team Shinso, it was the purple haired general studies member, what was strange was his entire team was confused by what was going on.

"Wait how many points did we have?" asked Ochaco.

"I think that the most important person wasn't paying attention to the points." Said Toru, "Though it's hard to gauge if it was because she didn't want to do the complex math or because of rule of funny."

Uh… a little of both…

"Okey dokey Loki!" she cheered.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Tokoyami.

"I have no idea…" said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"Midoriya!" yelled Mineta, "How did you know we were in there?"

"Oh I'll explain later." Said Izuku.

"You did play dirty, but it was kind of expected." Said Kyoka.

"Wait are you keeping the whole past life thing a secret because I might have blabbed about your past life to that Hatsume girl." Said Sato.

"She doesn't seem like the type to even care about it." Said Ochaco.

"Hey! All five us are going to the next round!" Toru cheered to Momo and Mashirao.

Mashirao was extremely quiet for some reason.

"Hey you okay?" asked Toru.

"I'm fine." Sighed Mashirao.

"All right! We're going to have an hour so everyone can have lunch! And then we'll continue with round three!" called out Present Mic, "Hey Eraser Head! Let's go get lunch!"

"I'm going to take a nap." Muttered Aizawa.

And soon enough everyone was making their way to get lunch.

However Todoroki had approached Izuku to talk.

And littlie did Izuku know was that talk would change things between the two.

Next Time: Todoroki tells Izuku about his father... and Izuku reveals back something from his past life. Will the two understand each other? Meanwhile Mashirao confesses to Hibiki something about the events. What will happen? Find out next time!


	11. Break In Between the Games

A/N: Sometimes I hate this site... why am I saying that? Not so fun fact: If you update more than once in a 24 hour period it only shows only the first one updated, even if it's in the tail end of that period. So yeah... read the last chapter if you missed it.

Chapter 11: Break In Between the Games

Izuku was unsure why Todoroki wanted to talk to him, but he knew it was serious.

"So you brought me here now what?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki just stared at him.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Said Izuku.

But Todoroki just kept staring.

"You know how my quirk works, right?" asked Todoroki.

"Yeah, you use ice from your right side and fire from your left." Said Izuku, "It's actually quite amazing… I mean it's common for ice users to start freezing up while fire user can get over heated…"

"I think you get it." Said Todoroki.

"So what is this about?" asked Izuku.

"I know you haven't been using your quirk much in the games." Said Todoroki, "Just the abilities you gained in your past life."

"I did use my quirk once." He admitted.

Todoroki nodded, "I've heard things. About you and All Might. And I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?" asked Izuku.

"Are you All Might's secret Love Child or something?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku started in shock…. He was so shocked that when he was finally able to say something he wasn't even speaking Japanese.

"(What! Of course not! Then again that is what the secret love child of All Might wools say!)" he cried out in English.

Todoroki was just confused.

"Why were you speaking English?" asked Todoroki.

"I was… sorry I didn't notice." Said Izuku, "The other world I came from English was the most common language so I'm now completely fluent in it."

"I see." Said Todoroki.

"But why would you think that about me… I mean…" said Izuku still freaking it out over the idea.

Todoroki sighed, "Even if it's not that case there is something between you two that you're not supposed to talk about." He said.

Izuku was quiet, which was clear for Todoroki that he hit the nail on the head.

"I am the son of Endeavor, I'm sure you know him as the number 2 hero, and if you're connected to All Might. The Number 1 Hero, that means I have more a reason to beat you." Said Todoroki.

Izuku didn't know what do say.

"He's ambitious and won't stop until He beats All Might and become the top hero." Said Todoroki.

Izuku sighed when he said that.

"Tell me have you heard of Quirk Marriages?" asked Todoroki.

Alarm Bells rang in Izuku's head, he was getting a bad feeling… a very familiar bad feeling.

Todoroki was explaining what Quirk Marriages were…about how in the old days they were common to create children with amazing Quirks. Endeavor used his money to buy his mother form her family just because of her quirk Izuku was shaking and gritting his teeth as he explained this.

"And now my father wants me to usurp All Might." Sid Todoroki.

Izuku put a toothpick in his mouth, completely entering Sanji mode.

"I refuse to be a tool." Said Todoroki.

"Good." Muttered Izuku.

This caught Todoroki off guard.

"I know exactly what you're going through." Said Izuku, "Though I should point it wasn't this life but my past one."

"What do you mean?" asked Todoroki.

"What I'm about to tell you is something you can't repeat to anyone… the other members of my group knows… but no one else." Said Izuku.

It should be noted had Izuku been using Observation Haki at the moment he wouldn't have told him.

Because Bakugo was listening in.

"You know how inconsistent the technology of my old world was." Said Izuku.

"Sailing ships and cyborgs." Said Todoroki.

"There was even crazier technology, but it was kept secret. A kingdom called Germa. Their leader was a mad scientist bent on partial global domination." Said Izuku.

"Partial?" asked Todoroki.

"He didn't want the whole world, just one ocean." Said Izuku, "I'll explain another time…"

Todoroki nodded, realizing that the world that Izuku was vastly different than Earth.

"One of the pieces of unbelievable tetchily there was genetic energizing." Said Izuku, "The leader made his children in living weapons, smarter, tougher and completely erasing their emotions… expect for one… the one that was born completely normal." Said Izuku, "Me…"

Todoroki just stared at Izuku.

"I just said I was born completely normal, everything else I gained as an adult." Said Izuku.

"How do I know you're not making this up?" asked Todoroki.

"How do I know you're not doing the same?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki didn't answer.

"The while being a reject thing is a bit more complicated, my mother took a drug to make sure myself and my brothers were born human… and it only worked for me… and made her very sick until she died years later." Said Izuku, "Thought you should deserve to a know that at least.

"My mother…" said Todoroki, "All my memories I have of her… are her crying. So she hated my left side so much that one day she poured boiling water on my face."

Izuku eyed his face and there was indeed a horrible burn scar on his face.

"Okay… I think we should just agree that it's a wash and both of them are bastards who drove our mothers over the edge." Said Izuku.

Todoroki nodded.

"However I should tell you this. Because of you connection to All Might I will beat you. Without using my left side." Said Todoroki, "I refuse to use his power in battle. And I plan to show him and the world that."

"Aren't there other ways to spite him though?" asked Izuku, "Holding yourself back isn't doing you or anyone else favors."

Todoroki just glared at him, then he walked away.

Izuku took a breathed and slipped out of Sanji mode.

"Look I get your reason for wanting to be the best… probably more than anyone else in the world." said Izuku, "But so many people have been supporting me since I came to UA and it's been my dream to be a hero ever since I was child. I have to become number 1 for them and myself. That is why I'm coming back right at you. I will defeat you. No matter what."

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he left, making sure to use a different hallways so the two didn't see him.

Meanwhile Hibiki was walking towards the cafeteria, wanting to check in with his five students, just in case they had some stress to deal with.

"So… been memeing?" asked Hibiki.

"That's ridiculous! What would make you think I've been doing that?" asked Aiko, "J.K. I've already made the perfect meme with my ancient zombie meme account."

"Hey Hibiki." Said Mashirao, "I need to talk."

"Sure what is it?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know if I should continue onto the last part." Said Mashirao.

"Is this about that race?" asked Hibiki.

"Partly… I mean I feel like I shouldn't have gotten second place." Said Mashirao, "I mean I thought I was going to get disqualified, but it get second without even leaving the track… that is beyond lucky…"

"But it's not just that is it?" asked Hibiki.

"I can't remember the second part." Said Mashirao.

"What do you mean?" asked Hibiki.

"That guy, his quirk it did something..." Said Mashirao.

"That's to good!" Aiko said rather awkwardly.

Both Mashirao and Hibiki looked at the device on his belt.

"Someone had to say something." Pointed out Aiko.

"So he made you join him?" asked Hibiki.

Mashirao nodded.

"Near the end I did regain my senses, but it wasn't enough." He said.

"So basically you feel like you have blind luck the entire time." Sighed Hibiki.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao, "The others worked hard in the other competitions, I just got by."

"Momo did, the other three…" said Aiko, "Let's just say "Yaaar"!"

Both of them looked at Aiko.

"Don't say that around Izuku." Said Hibiki.

"Played dirty?" asked Mashirao.

"Oh yeah." Said Hibiki, "It was actually kind of funny."

"Even so, it's half expected for Izuku to play a little dirty after he got the 10 Million Points." Said Mashirao, "I didn't even get to deicide if I wanted to help him or not."

"It's up to you what you want to do." Said Hibiki, "You can make up for everything, or you can bow out with honor. Do what you feel is right. Either way I'm sure it will work out."

"Yeah." Sighed Mashirao.

"Hey I'm going send something to cheer you up." Said Aiko.

That was when Mashirao's phone dinged.

"What is it?" asked Mashirao.

"Something I made after Bakugo gave his speech… I'm sure you're going to love it… I made the special effects bad on purpose." Said Aiko.

Mashirao took out his phone and it was a video.

There was text "And now Katsuki Bakugo's opening speech at the UA Sports Festival."

Goofy music played as Bakugo's head was poorly photo shopped on the body of a man in a rather nice suit dancing. Said dance was flipping the bird in various way. Also the sports arena was clearly green screened in, but looked a bit off center.

"Hasn't gained that much traction yet. But we'll see." Said Aiko

"I don't know how to feel about this." Said Mashirao.

"So you're saying that wasn't his speech in a nut shell?" skid Aiko.

"It is… but it's a bit…" said Mashirao.

"Immature?" asked Aiko, "You don't go online much, do you?"

Mashirao could only sweat drop.

"Come on, we should really get some lunch." Said Hibiki.

The two headed to the cafeteria and ran into Izuku along the way.

"I'm surprised you're late to lunch." Said Hibiki.

"Something came up." Said Izuku.

They got the Cafeteria.

That was when they saw an angry Momo trying to attack Kaminari and Mineta. She was being held back by Shoji while most the other girls of the class tried to get him to let her go.

"Don't you dare they to trick me into that! I know you're lying! You will pay for it you two!" yelled Momo.

The two had tried to trick her into having her and the other girls dress up as Cheerleaders using the fact that she's been so busy with the Sports Festival and the fact she was Vice Class Rep.

However they didn't expect that Momo gained much more instance hatred of Mineta.

Long Story Short: It involved his height and for the best that's all that will be said for now.

The three stared at the sight in front of them.

"As your councilor I recommend you get lunch else where!" said Hibiki giving them some cash, "My treat…"

"Are you going to do something?" asked Izuku.

"I'm obligated to do something." Sighed Hibiki, "But honestly, I think can all agree, strong angry women are scary."

"Run away!" said Aiko, "Run away and never look back!"

The two teens nodded in agreement and slowly left the cafeteria.

Thankfully Izuku found food stall outside sell donburi, Mahora was still unsure if he wanted to do when it came time.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"I'll explain later." Sighed Mashirao.

"Vicious win!" yelled someone walking by.

"That guy totally dissevered it." Said another.

"They're going to be talking about that for a while." Said Izuku, "You don't think I went too far, do you?"

"Uh…" said Mashirao.

"I did… didn't I?" asked Izuku.

"I didn't see what you did." Said Mashirao.

"What! How!" said Izuku.

"I'll explain later!" said Mashirao.

Izuku sighed. After having lunch they went back to the stadium, thanks to the fact that there were other events for fun, all of the other students joined them.

In the stadium, Momo was still glaring at the pervert duo.

"Oh come on! Those cheerleading outfits weren't so bad" said Toru.

"They're not and I do find them cute but dragging in everyone else is unforgivable!" yelled Momo.

"Wait… did she just admit she through they were cute?" asked Mina with a sweat drop.

It should be noted that her past life had a thing for dressing up in costumes…

So yeah… she wouldn't have mind her but for the others.

"All right! Before the recreation games, we're going to be drawing lots for the final tournament." Said Midnight.

Almost everyone in the tournament was excited for it.

"Excuse me!" said Mashirao, "But I wish to withdraw!"

"What!" said almost everyone in shock.

"This isn't about the race is it?" asked Izuku.

"I mean sure your lack of a sense of direction in the end, but you weren't disqualified!" said Iida who deeply empathized with his problem, mostly because he was to track him down several times during the last couple weeks.

"That's only one of the reasons. Durring the Calvary battle I barley remember anything. It was that guy's quirk." Said Mashirao, "I didn't earn either spot… it was because of blind luck, not of any skill on my part."

"But…" said Izuku.

"You got in because you had a plan." Said Mashirao, "I don't know if I would have said yes to that plan or not. But it still would have been better than that, I even talked about with Hibiki. And he said I should do what I feel is right."

The other four in the group were quiet,, happy that he at lest talked it over with Hibiki.

What was also unexpected was that when the lone member of the Team from Class 1-B, Shoda mostly agreeing with Mashirao.

"I don't know what it's like to have blind in the first round, but I agree with the second round." Said Shoda.

"All of this talk is naïve." Said Midnight, "It's really turning me on!"

"Did she just say it's turning her on?" thought all of the students in shock and horror.

"All right Ojiro and Shoda are out of the competition." Said Midnight, "However… there wasn't a 5th Place Team due to the scheming of the pirate team. So we need some time to determine who will get in."

This just made the four members of the team sweat drop.

"That name is going to stick isn't it?" asked Ochaco.

"It is." Said Tokoyami.

"don't worry, I'll win it for you." Aoyama said to Mashirao, being the last member of the team unsurprisingly didn't withdraw (he was an attention seeker).

However Mashirao was talking with the other four who were assuring him that everything was fine.

"Don't worry! I'll get as far for both of us!" said Toru.

"You did your best there's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Momo.

"And if one of us fights him we'll beat him." said Ochaco.

Aoyama sighed at this.

After a few minutes, "All right! It was determine that Team Tetsutetsu were the ones that held on their points the longest until the end of the match." Said Midnight.

It was decided that Tetsutetsu and a girl named Ibara Shiozaki would go onto round two.

And soon enough they drew lots on who would go up against who.

Iida found out he was going up against Toru.

"I'll do my best against you!" said Toru.

However Iida once again sensed the glare trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Momo saw that she got Tokoyami and the two looked at each other sizing him.

"Who the hell is Uraraka?" asked Bakugo seeing the name of who he was against.

"Hey!" yelled Ochaco.

"Oh pink cheeks." Said Bakugo.

Ochaco glared at him harshly.

Izuku was looking at his match ups.

He saw that his was the first match, against Shinso. Not only that but he saw if he won, he would face off against Todoroki.

"So you're Midoriya." Said a voice.

Izuku turned and saw it was Shinso.

"So tell me have you been having fun?" he asked Izuku, "Or do you prefer fighting dirty like you did in the Calvary Battle."

Izuku was about to say something back.

However Mashirao showed up and covered Izuku's mouth with his tail.

"That's enough." Said Mashirao.

Izuku was confused.

Shinso just shrugged and walked away.

"You have to be careful with him and his quirk." Said Mashirao.

Izuku wasn't' sure what was going on, but he knew that Mashirao knew more than him.

And the recreational games got started. The ones in the tournament were allowed to participate if they wanted to, but Toru was the only one in the tournament who did so, everyone else did their own way to ready for the matches.

Soon enough it was the first match, Izuku VS. Shinso.

"Hey, sorry I haven't' gotten a chance to say hi yet." Said All Might showing up.

"Yeah…" said Izuku blushing a little.

"I saw what you did to the robot." Said All Might.

"Yeah." Said Izuku, "I wasn't sure how much power I used honestly. I wasn't sure if Haki would do the trick, but it did work." Said Izuku.

All Might nodded, "I know it's been hard for you since regained your past life memories."

"I honestly don't know if the last match was a good idea." Said Izuku.

"Nonsense! There will be times when someone has to fight dirty." Said All Might.

"Even you…" said Izuku.

"Maybe a couple times." He replied blushing a little, "But still that showed how much you know about strategy."

"I only know so much because of my past life." Said Izuku.

"They're abilities and they always have been, see it that way. I mean I've heard stories about your councilor before he regained his past life memories." said All Might, "He wasn't always the technological genius."

"I know he told me…" said Izuku.

"did he tell you about the incident with his phone?" asked all Might.

"I just heard he couldn't use Amazon… what happened with his phone?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

"You know just let his assistant tell you…" said All Might, "She seems like the type to tell you these things."

"Yeah, she keeps wanting a chance to tell us the pants story" Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I've heard that one too." Said All Might.

"I know I got this." Said Izuku.

All Might smiled at Izuku.

"All right!" he said.

Izuku turned and got read for the first, match, hoping wouldn't blow it.

After it would take just one mistake to blow it. One mistake that both his personalities would easily make.

Especially considering how Shinso's quirk works. As it would just take one response for it to work… and insulting a friend would be the thing to rile both personalities up... All Izuku could hope that wouldn't fall into that trap, because it was going to be a tough one to avoid.

Next Time: It's the first few matches, will Izuku manage to keep his mouth shut? And if not will he able to snap out of it? Also Rou faces off against Iida! What are the source of the glares he been feeling and how much will Toru scold him about friendship? Find out next time!

A/N: If you're wondering that video (minus Bakugo's face and background) is a real video, it originated from the web series Lost in Adaptation in one of his Fifty Shades Freed videos (forgot which one), he then released the dance on it's own with just a blank green screen. Look up "The F**k you Fifty Shades dance" Yes... the title was actually censored.

Oh the fact Aiko has been making memes will be a plot point later on... a really important one too... just letting it out there.


	12. Izuku VS Shinso and Toru VS Iida

A/N: Last minute change to the chapter... someone suggested something last chapter and dang it! I really liked the idea... What happens in the chapter won't pop up often (at first) but yeah, it's going to be a big change...

Chapter 12: Izuku VS. Shinso and Toru VS. Iida

The two competitors took the stage, a newly built stage… when one of the teachers could manipulate concrete it made sense.

The rules of the match were quite simple: The way to win was either make their opponent give up, push them out of limits or incapacitate them, but of course killing was against the rules and if it looked like the person was going to be killed Cementoss would put a stop to it.

And of course the two precipitants were let into the battlefield.

Izuku was still a little nervous, but it was hard not to be.

After what was told about him.

Butt he didn't let it show.

"You know this is a test to see how strong your spirit is." Said Shinso.

Izuku gritted his teeth.

HE couldn't say anything.

"And begin!" yelled out Present Mic.

"You know he was an idiom." Said Shinso, "Throwing his chance because he thought it was the right thing to do."

Izuku could feel both personalities within him snapping.

"Don't you say that about Mashirao!" yelled Izuku.

That was when he froze

"It's all over!" said Shinso.

Durring the match, Class 1-A got its own box. And inside the box everyone who weren't prepping for their match (IE: Todoroki and Sero) were watching.

The therapy group and Iida were sitting together.

"I told him not to say anything!" yelled Mashirao.

"What's going on?" asked Ochaco.

"It's guy's quirk!" explained Mashirao, "He can brainwash people.

"What?" skid Momo.

"Is that the reason you can't remember the second round?" asked Toru.

Masher nodded.

"Oh… that's why forgot to do this." Said Toru.

He saw the cupcake plate appeared on his lap.

"Thanks." He said.

"Where did these cupcakes come from?" they heard Shoda yell in the next over.

"If he asks you a question and you answer it, he can take control your mind." Said Mashirao.

"You don't think he's going to lose?" asked Ochaco.

"There is a chance he might win… but I don't know if it will happen." Sighed Mashirao.

"Wait… didn't you say that you remember the last part?" asked Toru.

"I did." Said Mashirao, "When he stole of Tetsutetsu's headbands, I bumped into one of them and it was just like I woke up. I told Izuku this."

"But there's nothing there to get him out of it." Said Ochaco.

On the field, Shinso said to Izuku "Now, go out of bounds like a good little hero."

Izuku turned around and began to walk out of bounds.

Everyone could just watch in shock. Well not everyone Aizawa was taking note of Shinso and his abilities.

However Izuku was panicking on the inside.

"I can't move my body! My mind feels like it's filled with fuzz. I was s stupid! I just had to keep my mouth shut!" thought Izuku, "I have to win for everyone! But… but… I can't stop it! I have to stop it!"

As he drew closer to the edge he saw one of the entrances to the stadium and inside were several shadows in the tunnel.

Light came form them.

However a man with blonde hair appeared from right in front of the tunnel.

"Stop it! He's got it." Said the man lighting a cigarette, "I know he does."

Suddenly something erupted a strange wave and briefly turned the air blue. Shinso fell to the ground, but he was conscious, Midnight and Cementoss didn't fall but they were breathing heavily. All Might who was watching from the tunnel felt the wave as well but didn't seem affected.

Izuku also managed to stop just in time.

However he was breathing heavily and panicking somewhat.

Why?

Because of the ability he just used.

"How! How was I able to use it! I shouldn't have been able to use it!" he thought.

However he quickly realized he was still in the match.

"Hey! What did you just do?" asked Shinso as he managed to get up.

Izuku didn't answer and physically covered his mouth.

Shinso kept trying to goad him, however it was clear that Izuku wasn't answering back.

"That monkey must have told him about it." Thought Shinso.

Izuku ran over and began to push him out.

"Seriously! I don't know what you're quirk is but you've been blessed! I saw what you did to that robot! Not everyone can have a heroic quirk like yours!" yelled Shinso still trying to bait him.

But Izuku refuse to answer, he knew he was blessed but it wasn't his Quirk.

He knew he had the people who loved him who were by his side.

Though it was clear that Shinso wasn't going to go down with out a fight, punching Izuku in the face, so hard his nose was a bleeding.

However he kept going, even kicking back at points, but in the end he managed to flip Shinso out of the arena.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds, Izuku Midoriya is going to the next stage!" called out Midnight.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd cheered.

The tow two bowed to each other and Izuku sighed.

"There's nothing I can say to him." he thought as Shinso walked away.

As Shinso walked away he heard other students from General Studies cheering for him, not only that but there were all sorts of heroes praising him for his quirk and how it could be used for so much good.

"You really do want to be a hero, don't you?" asked Izuku.

Shinso froze when he said that.

"Trust me, I know what it's like no one believing in you." Said Izuku as he approached him, "Far more than anyone else, I'm only this strong because of other people."

"You know depending on the results, there is a chance I can get into the hero course." Said Shinso.

"I know…" said Izuku.

Then Izuku froze.

"Seriously?" asked Shinso.

Thankfully Shinso let go of the brainwashing.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know you have to be on guard sometimes." Said Shinso.

Izuku laughed nervously when he said that.

"don't lose again, or else I'll bad." Said Shinso.

"Don't worry I won't." said Izuku.

Then he got hit y the work once again, Shinso wasn't sure how to respond.

In the teacher's box, Hibiki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hope Izuku gets far." Said Aiko, "The fact that he clearly said kind word right then. There's so much potential for memes thanks to his status as a cinnamon roll."

"Are you seriously making a lot of memes out of this?" asked Snipe.

"Sorry for not really caring about sports… I mean it's not like I have a body or anything." Said Aiko.

Hibiki jut sighed.

"So when your next student?" asked Thirteen.

"Not for another couple of matches… not sure if she'll win." Said Hibiki.

"It's good that four of them moved on." Said Thirteen.

Hibiki nodded.

"You were there that day." Said Hibiki.

Thirteen nodded.

"They're doing better than a lot of the adult heroes to be honest." Said Hibiki.

"That's good." Said Thirteen.

Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Izuku was getting the injuries he got the fight though extremely minor healed up.

"At least not broken bones this time." Said the school nurse Recovery Girl.

Izuku laughed nervously.

"I heard what he said during the match, it must have been hard, knowing that you felt much in common with him." said all Might.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku, "All Might, I have a weird question…"

"What is it?" asked all Might.

"Is it possible for One for All to replicate another power?" asked Izuku.

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"Before I unleashed that wave I had a vision, of people in shadows. One of them had your eyes." Said Izuku, "It was just like spirit or something…"

"What seriously! That is way creepy!" said All Might shivering at the thought.

"Seriously All Might!" said Izuku, he then took a breath, "But that's not all… suddenly Sanji appeared."

"Wait isn't that…" said All Might.

"The name of my past life…. Yeah…" said Izuku, "He said something I don't quite remember then I unleashed that wave…"

"Do you have any idea what you did?" asked All Might.

"I have a theory… but… it doesn't make any sense…" said Izuku, "There's three types of Haki."

"Haki?" asked Recovery Girl.

Izuku trend his leg black.

"This is one form. Armament." Said Izuku, "Then there's observation, it allows me to see auras and predict movements."

"Okay…" said All Might.

"But the third kind is Conqueror's, the things about it is that it can't be learned, you have to be born with it… and I wasn't born with it." Said Izuku who then began to panic, "So you think it's possible that One for All replicated it or… I can't have it I mean I wasn't born with only one in a million people are born with it!"

"I can't say for sure." Said All Might, "But I will admit, that I have seen sprits like that before. It probably means that your closer to making One for All your own."

Izuku blushed when he said that.

"You know." Said Recovery Girl, "You should probably go see who you're next opponent will be." She said.

"Oh right!" said Izuku.

He sped out of the room.

He soon made it to the student box to watch the match.

"Hey, Deku! We saved a seat for you!" called out Ochaco.

Izuku smiled and took his seat, giving Mashirao a fist bump once he sat down.

"So nervous about the match?" asked Toru.

Izuku didn't answer but it was clear he was a bit nervous.

Bakugo just glared at Izuku.

And soon enough the match started, to say it was one-sided would be an extreme understatement.

Sero did try to send Todoroki out of bounds, but it didn't work, as Todoroki just froze Sero like it was nothing… and froze half of Midnight… and a good chunk of the stadium.

The crowd was shouting "Nice try!" for Sero.

In the teacher's box.

"Please try to limit yourself." Sighed Hibiki.

"Please this would be like shooting fish in a barrel, I'm just doing three." Said Aiko.

"Why did you program her to make memes?" asked Snipe.

"I didn't." said Hibiki.

"It's something I started doing on slow days you know… when you're an AI it gets pretty boring." Said Aiko, "But connected to the internet you need a creative outlet. It was either that or fanfics… I think I chose the right one…"

It took a while for the ice to be cleared but it soon for the next match. Kaminari and Ibara.

There were some amusing moments where Ibara was cornered with her entrance being called an assassin when it turned out she was a pious Christian.

And after that match began.

It was one-sided with Kaminari getting easily caught by her vines.

That was when Monoma looked over the wall of the boxes.

"Hey what you were saying about class 1-A?" asked Monoma, "Well as you can see you was nothing… and…"

Then someone chopped the back his neck, knocking him out.

"I really hate that guy." Thought just about everyone in the box.

"Sorry about that." Said the orange haired girl, her name was Itsuka Kendo.

However Izuku was paying attention to that but rather taking notes about her quirk and muttering the whole time, making everyone in the box feel uncomfortable.

"Um… Izuku…" said Momo.

"Oh was I muttering?" asked Izuku, "Sorry I tend to mutter when I take notes. I also get really excited when I see a new Quirk."

"It's fine." Said Ochaco.

"Wow your notes are really detailed." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah, I even got notes about everyone in class." Said Izuku.

He showed off the notes for Ochaco to her.

"Oh… wow." Said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

"I know it's weird." Said Izuku.

"It's fine." Said Ochaco, "It just show how amazing you are…"

Ochaco sighed and looked at the match.

"It' Torus match next." Remained Mashirao.

"Oh right." Said Izuku.

After they got Kaminari out of there, it was time for Toru and Iida… the two competitors got on stage.

Right the match started Iida once again felt the glare that he's been feeling.

He looked all around for it. But he just couldn't find.

"What are you looking for?" asked Toru.

"Ever since the second event I've been feeling someone glaring at me! Am I going insane?" he asked.

Then he turned to Toru, he saw how her arms were folded across her chest tapping her foot.

That was when he realized it.

She has been the one glaring at him.

"And begin!" called out Present Mic.

"Why have been glaring at me?" he asked.

"Because you've been being a bad friend to Izuku!" said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida confused.

"I said you've been being a bad friend to Izuku." Said Toru.

Iida stared at the invisible girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Iida.

"He needed his friends during that time!" said Toru moving her arm towards him (probably t point to point at him), "But during that time you only thought of yourself and only yourself."

Iida froze when she said.

"You know if you had gotten first place he would have helped you, even if it would have been a bad idea!" said Toru.

Everyone in the stadium stared at the fight.

Almost no one knew what was going on, expect for those in the therapy group.

"Seriously?" asked Hibiki.

"This is kind of hilarious." Said Aiko.

In the Class 1-A Box all four members of the therapy group just stared with Dot Eyes.

"You don't think." Said Ochaco.

"She's giving him a lecture…" said Mashirao.

"Oh being a bad friend…" sighed Momo.

"Oh Toru…" sighed Izuku face palming.

"Wait why would she give him a lecture on being a bad friend." Said Tsuyu.

That was when a piece of paper appeared in Momo's hand she jumped.

Ochaco picked up as Momo dropped it.

"You can tell them about the magic of friendship, Toru." Read Ochaco with a sweat drop.

The four members of the therapy group all sweat dropped.

."The magic of friendship?" asked Kirishima with a sweat drop.

"Well she did give us permission." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah." Said Ochaco.

Back on the battlefield, Toru still scold/lectured.

"You know he would helped no matter what! And just the fact that he beat you shouldn't make you too upset! I know you're a speedster but didn't Priestess say his legs were not the world's strongest weapon! I under Todoroki or even that jerk beating you… and that girl with the vines… but still! You've been being a bad firmed!"

"Wait why are you even lecturing me on this?" asked Iida relaxing something.

"In my past life Equestria ran on Friendship." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida.

"It's true, the bonds made between friends were very powerful, and at least for me and my friends it was a very powerful bond by destiny. I'm not kidding about that my friend Rainbow Dash did something were all Foals and it turned out it gave all of us all bond!" said Toru.

"Um… I know this wasn't like the first match but shouldn't you be fighting?" asked Present Mic.

"Oh right! I guess we should start fighting almost forgot that." Said Toru.

That was when she took out a arty cannon.

That was when it shot out a small cannon ball that exploded into confetti when it his Iida sending him reeling after being hit.

"Sorry but I had to make the ammo stronger than usual." Said Toru, "because I'm sure you wouldn't get hurt by the usual confetti blasts."

"I would like to remind everyone that we have no idea where's getting her weapons from." Sighed Aizawa.

"I don't want to know what's been going on your classroom for the past couple weeks, do I?" asked Present Mic.

"No… you don't." sighed Aizawa.

That was when Toru took out more party cannons.

"All right! More!" she shouted.

But thankfully this time Iida dodged the cannon balls which all exploded in confetti when they landed.

However the confetti still create a sort of smoke bomb for her to reload all of them.

"All this confetti." Thought Iida, "I have to figure out a way to beat her!"

"I will win this!" yelled Toru standing on top of two of the cannons.

That was when they misfired sending her flying.

"Seriously!" yelled Iida.

She wasn't able to recover from being sent flying in mid air and landed out of bounds.

Causing both Iida and Midnight to gape.

"Toru Hagakure is out of bounds! Tenya Iida is going onto the next round!" called out Midnight.

Meanwhile most of the Class 1-A Box were just sitting in silence due to the combination of learning about how the Magical Pony world practically ran on Friendship and how the fight end.

"Okay… seriously…" said Kyoka being the first one to say something.

"A magical pony world that ran on friendship is pretty weird." Said Tsuyu.

"It's not weird." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah he's right, sounds pretty normal for me." Said Izuku with a shrug.

"Okay… if you're just shrugging it off, I hate to see what your worlds are like." Said Kirishima with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, Momo, you're the next one right?" asked Mashirao.

"Oh right." Said Momo.

She and Tokoyami began to leave.

"Good luck you two!" called Ochaco.

Both of them left.

"So about the next match." Said Mashirao.

"Well…" said Izuku who began to mumbled as he went over his notes causing everyone to sweat drop.

"This is going to be a thing for the rest of the tournament? Isn't it?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"Probably." Sighed Ochaco.

And with the first half of the first round of the final events ended… which is a rather convoluted way it put, but still.

And only time will tell how the rest of the matches go.

Next Time: It's Momo VS. Tokoyami, will Momo pull of a trick she's been practicing? And then Ochaco will face off against Bakugo, will she be able to defeat him or will the explosive teen beat her? Find out next time!


	13. Momo VS Tokoyami and Ochaco Vs Bakugo

Chapter 13: Momo VS. Tokoyami and Ochaco Vs. Bakugo

Before Momo's fight was however a fight between Mina and Aoyama. Before it Izuku was muttering to himself with his notebook.

"Is he like that in therapy?" Tsuyu asked Mashirao and Ochaco.

"Sometimes." sighed Mashirao.

"Never with the notebook though." Sighed Ochaco.

And soon enough the fight began. It was standard at first… then it got embarrassing.

Mina started to dissolve Aoyama's belt (which not only held up his pants but helped him with his quirk), of course his pants fell down and he admitted defeat thanks to the weakness in his quirk (it allows him to shoot laser from his belly button, but it gives him a "tummy ache").

"Oh man, why couldn't it Mina who lost her pants! Seriously!" yelled Mineta.

Kyoka and Tsuyu played rock, paper, scissors and Tsuyu won, hitting him with her tongue.

Soon enough it was Momo against Tokoyami.

However Izuku put away his notebook.

"Good the notebook is away." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Well if Momo does what she perfected in our training then Tokoyami doesn't stand a chance." Said Izuku.

"Oh yeah you two trained together." Said Sato.

Izuku nodded, "There was something I helped her practice with when she wasn't helping me train" he explained.

"Why did you train together anyway?" asked Kyoka.

"No reason at all." Laughed Izuku.

"Does it have to do with why you couldn't hit that villain while you were out of it." Said Sato.

"You knew about that." Said Izuku.

"We were there you know." Pointed out Sato.

"Were you trying to get over that?" asked Shoji.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku, "I was taught in my past life not to hit women, it nearly killed me multiple times."

"Really! Give me the details." Said Mineta.

Kyoka jammed him with her earphones.

"That really pathetic." Said Bakugo.

But of course Izuku ignored him.

"You think that was good training Yoamomo?" asked Kyoko using a nickname for Momo.

"It was… and like I said I helped her work on something." Said Izuku.

As the two competitors onto the battlefield.

Momo looked at her opponent.

"He is both skilled in a attack and defense." She thought, "But so am I! If I manage to create it right when the match starts I can win this."

"Begin the match!"

Momo immediately took off her top, revealing nothing but her bra.

"Trying to fluster me won't work!" said Tokoyami summoning Dark Shadow.

"That's not what I was trying to do!" called out Momo creating a flash grenade.

She activated blinding everyone from seeing what she was doing.

"Did you tell her to use that?" asked Ochaco.

"No." said Izuku, "She just needs time for her plan to work… she tried using a smoke bomb… but it didn't work as well."

When the flash finally dissipated Tokoyami saw what Momo did.

She was now decked out in armor that just covered her upper torso and in her hands was something similar to a shinai but clearly not made of bamboo.

In the Box the class was amazed.

"How did she make that?" asked Ochaco.

"What I was helping het with was getting the timing right." Said Izuku, "She has to create the armor piece by piece then put it together properly as quickly as possible."

"The reason why she didn't use a smoke bomb." Said Mashirao.

"Because it made her cough… a lot..." Said Izuku, "But with this, she practiced with her eyes closed."

"But the fact she created a flash grenade." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Kota began to sign to them.

"Yeah he told us when we teamed up." Said Izuku.

Kota nodded figuring out what Izuku figured out.

"Why what's going on?" asked Kyoka.

On the battlefield, Dark Shadow began to whimper.

"Fumikage! I'm scared!" it cried out.

"What!" said Momo shocked.

"I take it you didn't know." Said Tokoyami embarrassed by this turn of events.

"It didn't even cross my mind!" said Momo blushing, "Though in hindsight it would make sense for Dark Shadow to be wakened by light."

Tokoyami nodded.

"However I'm still going to give it my all!" said Momo.

She ran towards Tokoyami with her sword and began relentlessly attacking both Tokoyami with Dark Shadow.

However due to the shape that Dark Shadow was in, he knew he couldn't keep it up.

Dark shadow did managed to push Momo back a bit, but it was only a few feet and nowhere near the boundary.

But it was only way he could do this.

"I give up." Said Tokoyami.

"Fumikage Tokoyami has given up, Momo Yaoyorozu is moving up to the next round."

In the box, almost everyone was amazed by the fighting.

"Since when Yaoyorozu do that?" asked Sato.

"When she got her past life memories." said Kyoka.

"Oh yeah weren't you with her when she was out of it?" asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah, you with Midoriya." Said Kyoka.

"I was, but he hasn't shown off what he can do." Said Tsuyu.

Izuku was blushing at this a littlie.

Ochaco sighed and got up, quietly and left the box.

Everyone noticed the way she left.

Mashirao and Izuku nodded and waited a bit until following her.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Iida was walking.

"Iida!" called out a voice.

He turned around and saw it was a certain gym uniform (which is probably the best description at the moment).

"Sorry about how I acted back there." Said Toru.

"It's okay Hagakure." Said Iida, "You did have a point…"

"He was hurting." Said Toru, "The stress gets to us sometimes."

"I completely understand." Said Iida, "Dealing with everything must be hard."

"Sometimes, but that's just me." Said Toru, "But I had an easier past life than he did."

"That does make sense." Said Iida.

"Anyways I'm pretty sure everyone's worried about Ochaco." Said Toru.

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Iida.

"I would tell you but the last time I told someone they went insane." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida.

"You don't want to know." Said Toru.

In the waiting room, Izuku and Mashirao arrived.

"You okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine." Said Ochaco making a pretty terrifying face.

"That doesn't look okay." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

Ochaco sighed.

That was when Iida, Toru and Momo all entered.

"You had a great match!" said Ochaco.

"Thanks… but a good part of it was luck." Said Momo, "I didn't know that he was weak to light."

"But you still used your past life skills to beat him." sighed Ochaco.

She looked at her hands.

"Your quirk makes up for what you lost… mine doesn't." she said, "I just have to try hardest."

"Maybe he will go easy on you for being a girl." Said Iida.

Everyone in the room looked at Iida like he just said something stupid.

"What?" he asked.

"It's okay… You don't know." Sighed Izuku.

"You know you're so amazing Deku." Sighed Ochaco.

"What?" asked Izuku going to love mode.

"When I said we should team up because we're friends I don't know… maybe I was saying it so you could help me." Said Ochaco sighing as she got up.

"Is this another rival declaration?" Sighed Izuku as he snapped out of it.

"Uh… maybe…" said Ochaco.

"Enough is enough!" yelled Aiko from Ochaco's pocket causing everyone to sweat drop.

She took out the tracker and saw that the Aiko button had been pushed.

"He has had it with these Monkey Fighting Rivals in this Monday to Friday School!" yelled Aiko, "Also please be careful with sitting down or getting up when the tracker is in your pocket… I hate it when you guys butt summon me."

Ochaco looked at the embarrassed faces of the other tracker holders while Mashirao was confused.

"You've all butt summoned her before too, haven't you?" asked Ochaco.

The four nodded.

"She made fun of my room." Sighed Izuku.

"She did the same to me…" said Momo.

"I don't want to say what she said to me." Said Iida.

"She asked me if I went around naked in my house." Sighed Toru.

"I don't want to know do I?" asked Mashirao.

"No…" the five at the same time.

"Back to what I was saying." Said Ochaco, "You're so strong and you're always helping me… but… I have to figure it out on my own…"

"I know that…" said Izuku, "I just wanted to give you emotional support."

"Oh…" said Ochaco with a sweat drop, "I thought it was to give me advice about fighting him."

"I only know about your quirk! I don't know what you gained from your past life!" said Izuku.

"But I have to beat him!" said Ochaco becoming determined, "No matter what I can't let him get away with it."

Izuku froze when she said that.

"No." he said.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"You should be fighting for yourself… not me." Said Izuku.

"Uh…" said Ochaco blushing.

"You said it out loud." Said Izuku.

"Oh…" said Ochaco.

"I know what he did was terrible… but it's not your fight it's mine!" said Izuku.

"I can't help it." Said Ochaco, "We're you're friends… all of us wants a piece of him."

Izuku turned around and saw the other three all had looks on their faces… well it was hard to tell from Toru but her body language said it.

Izuku sighed, "Weren't you just declaring you're my rival."

"Yeah you're kind of sending mixed messages right now." Said Toru.

"Look it's complicated okay." Said Ochaco, "I do want to be your rival… but at the same time… what he did to you… he can't get away with it!"

Izuku sighed. He knew from his past life that true friends did this stuff.

"You're right." Sighed Izuku, "Just be careful."

"What are you talking about." Said Iida finally speaking up.

Izuku sighed.

"Oh… um…" said Toru.

"It's okay… I was planning on telling him eventually." Said Izuku, "Just a second though."

He took out his tracker and pressed the Aiko button.

"How much time do you think we have until Ochaco's fight?" asked Izuku.

"Hopefully still a while… these two… these two are ridiculously similar…" said Aiko.

Reminder the match was Kirishima VS. Tetsutetsu, they were just so similar that they would end up fighting to a stalemate… no really…

"I'll give you the short version… just in case Aiko's wrong." Said Izuku.

"Wait… you going to tell him? I'll inform Hibiki when I am able to." Said Aiko.

Izuku nodded as Aiko left the device, then explained about how in past life as a child he was bullied by his brothers for not having any powers and how history repeated itself explaining how his quirk came late in life.

Of course at the end of it Iida at the a dark look on his face, but it was clear, much like everyone else who knew about it, he wanted a piece of Bakugo.

"I see…" he muttered.

"Maybe you should have explained it after the tournament." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Ochaco hit the Aiko button.

"They're about to do a double knock out… from what I can tell." Said Aiko, "But I think you can waste a minute. I have a way to get rid of your nervousness."

Ochaco heard her phone nearby ding.

She went to pick it up.

"What is it?" asked Ochaco.

"You'll see." Said Aiko.

Of course it was the video from earlier. The others also saw it over her shoulder, with Toru laughing, both Izuku and Momo face palming and Iida yelling "That is inappropriate to be viewed on school grounds."

Ochaco on the other hand laughed really hard.

"Yeah… thought you would appreciate it." Said Aiko, "Good luck!"

Ochaco took a breath as she put her phone away.

"Deku!" said Ochaco, "Let's meet in the finals."

"Ochaco…" sighed Momo.

She sweat dropped.

"And I'll beat you Momo to get there." Said Ochaco.

Izuku sighed as she left.

"Come on we should watch the match." Said Momo.

"Wait…" said Iida, "Just one more thing I have to know…"

Izuku knew it had to be what he told them.

"Did you ever escape?" he asked.

"You don't need to ask that question." Said Izuku with a smile.

Iida nodded.

In the teacher's box, Hibiki was sighing, mostly because Aiko was laughing a lot.

"That fight! There's so many I can make." Said Aiko.

"Aiko." Said Hibiki.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I already know… you know I had to be in two places at once." Said Aiko, "Not really a problem I don't know what my limits are, but I know the next fight is not going to be a good one."

"You're worried about the next fight?" asked Thirteen.

"I can't talk about why." Said Hibiki, "Confidentiality you know."

Thirteen nodded.

"But I will say this, Ochaco is not going to be happy during this fight." Sighed Hibiki.

"6 students are not happy with Bakugo… and 2 have already been knocked out." Said Aiko.

"Wait… 6." Said Hibiki.

"Headphones." Said Aiko.

Hibiki put on his headphones.

"He told Class rep about history repeating itself." said Aiko.

"Good." Responded Hibiki he already knew that the two were good friends, and would have hated for them to drift apart because of the reincarnation.

He took off his headphones.

"You know… you spoke in code…" said Hibiki.

"Who knows, it might get out somehow." Said Aiko.

"Good point." Said Hibiki.

And soon the two competitors got to the battlefield.

The two glared at each other.

Bakugo was somehow taken aback by the glare, due to it's harshness.

"Figured that I'd have to fight a member of the reincarnation club first thing." Said Bakugo.

Ochaco's glare intensified.

As the competitors were introduced by present Mic, he admitted he wanted Ochaco to win.

In the Class 1-A Box they all didn't know how to respond to that blatant favoritism.

"Seriously?" asked Momo.

"He flipped everyone off with the speech, can blame him." said Kaminari, "Speaking off which, I don't know if anyone's seen this yet, but I found this video."

"I know that video! Don't you shouldn't be watching it on school ground!" said Iida.

"So you saw it." Laughed Kaminari.

Iida blushed at this.

"Should we tell Aiko it's getting around?" asked Toru.

"No she'll get a swelled head." Said Mashirao.

"But she doesn't have a head." Pointed out Toru.

"You know what I meant." Muttered Mashirao.

Meanwhile on the battlefield.

"And begin!"

She ran towards him very quickly.

However Bakugo was ready for it, aiming for an attack.

However Ochaco dodged without seeing her doing that.

"What!" thought Bakugo.

In the Class 1-A box…

"Whoa! She's fast!" yelled Kaminari.

"She is the reincarnation of a ninja." Said Tokoyami.

Back on the battlefield, Bakugo tried to attack her again, but she managed to easily dodge again, it was clear she was too fast for him.

However back in the box Izuku was concerned.

"Is something wrong?" asked Momo.

"I don't know how long she can keep dodging." Izuku, "Bakugo had an advantage the longer the battle goes on."

"Oh yeah his palm sweat, right?" asked Toru.

"Yeah, the more he fights the more he sweats." Said Izuku.

"But from the way she's moving she has a plan." Said Mashirao.

Toru giggled and moved her arm up, they assumed she was pointing up.

Everyone in the box looked up and were surprised.

Izuku slipped into Sanji mode as he smirked, "That idiot isn't going to notice it until it's too late."

However it was clear that the rest of the crowd didn't notice Ochaco's plan.

However Bakugo was of course unaware.

"I should have known someone who refuses to fight back was friends with Deku." Said Bakugo glaring at her.

He tried to attack her again, but of course she dodged.

However she couldn't help but to fire back that time.

"You're a horrible person you know that right?" as it slipped out of her mouth.

This made him so angry that the blast was much bigger than before, this time she was unable to dodge.

Those in the Class 1-A box flinched when that happen.

"Oh no." whispered Toru.

"It's still in the air though." Said Mashirao.

When the dust clear from the explosion, Ochaco managed to get up.

"Someone like you will never understand." Said Ochaco.

"Understand what!" he demanded as he set off another explosion.

But thankfully this one didn't caught her by surprise, so she was able to dodge.

Ochaco just glared at him.

She looked up and smiled.

"I think that's enough." She said rather coldly, "Release!"

Baku blinked at what going on.

Then a rock fell next to him.

He looked up and stared at the site.

Only a few in the stadium had noticed what she was doing, Monoma noticed and bragged about to his classmates. As did Aizawa and Hibiki (and by extension Aiko…)

However most of the most the stadium were yelling out in shock.

Turned out Ochaco's plan was for Bakugo to destroy the stage just enough to create chunks that she would float and then drop down when the time was right.

In the teacher's box Hibiki cheered.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" cheered Hibiki.

"You know… what's going to happen if two of your students face off?" asked Power Loader.

Hibiki just froze when he said that.

"Yeah… he can't handle that logic bomb right now." Said Aiko.

The other teachers stared at the device on Hibiki's belt.

"Yes, I am aware of the irony of the situation." Said Aiko, "Please don't point it out."

On the battlefield, Ochaco launched herself right at him. Ready for the final move.

However she had extremely bad timing as right before she was able to strike, Bakugo blasted away the artificial meteor shower with a huge explosion, And Ochaco was caught up in it.

She was sent flying and landed hard on the ground.

And it was clear she wasn't moving. Midnight went to check on her.

"Ochaco Uraraka has been knocked out, Katsuki Bakugo goes onto the next round!" she called out.

The box in Class 1-A was quiet, especially the four in the group.

And with that the final round and mostly done. They still had to settle the fight between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

However the first round of the finals were over… and unfortunately out of the in the group, only 2 would go onto the next round… and even more unfortunately… Bakugo would continue on…

Next Time: After Ochaco recovers, it's fine for Izuku VS. Todoroki. Will Izuku be able to get Todoroki to understand that his fire half is his powers... while at the same time able to beat him up using mostly his own fire? Find out next time!

A/N: I wanted to mention two things: First off, yeah I intentionally used the TV version of the Snakes on a Plane line as I felt that version would be funnier and fit the line better.

Also I wanted to reveal what Aiko did during the mention of the butt summons: Laughed at Izuku's All Might march, mock Momo's room size (we all know how big it is) and complement Iida on his ass. Also Hibiki made sure not to butt emergency beacon... the Aiko button was a little looser because it wasn't' as important...


	14. Izuku VS Todoroki

A/N: Whoo! 100 reviews, congrats to Guest for getting review 100, would have liked to see someone who was a member of the site but it's still awesome!

Also I should have said this sooner... but one of my weakness in writing is writing that I tried... but I hope you'll like it either way.

Chapter 14: Izuku VS. Todoroki

Everyone watched at Ochaco was taken away by. By some robots pulling a gurney, with Present Mic lamenting her loss.

Bakugo walked away and back into the stadium, when he did he saw Izuku. He glared at him and Izuku glared right back but said nothing.

"Hey, Deku, you're the one who gave her that strategy didn't you?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku still ignored him and just walked to the waiting room for the participants.

However he wasn't expecting Ochaco would be there.

"Ochaco!" said Izuku surprised, "I thought."

"Recovery girl healed me up." Said Ochaco.

"That makes sense." Said Izuku, "How are you feeling."

"Good know that my dodging in on point." Sighed Ochaco, "Man if I just timed it better, I could have struck him."

That was when her phone rang and she saw it was her father, but she didn't answer.

"You did great though." Said Izuku.

"Yeah, he could have hit me more times." Said Ochaco, "I really had some ideas for what do if I had managed to use my quirk on him."

"It's fine..." sighed Izuku knowing why she had to use those plans.

"I guess we can only hope that Momo beats him." said Ochaco.

Izuku realized that they were probably going to face off against each other in the semi-finals.

Then he shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"You haven't seen her go full Erza." Said Izuku paling.

"Oh you're just saying that because she had to beat you up." Giggled Ochaco.

"Maybe." Said Izuku, "But I still think it's my fight."

"I get it." Sighed Ochaco, "So worried?"

"A little… I think I do have a chance at beating him." said Izuku.

"That's good." Said Ochaco.

That was when they heard Present Mic yelling.

Izuku took out his tracker and hit the Aiko button,.

"Yeah, the arm wrestling match should be over soon! So get you're butt in gear!" said Aiko.

That is how the two were settling their tie with arm wrestling match… it was lasting a while due to being too ridiculously similar.

But in the end Kirishima would win.

"I should get going." Said Izuku.

"I'm sorry…" said Ochaco blushing, "You weren't able to get ready."

"Actually I already have a strategy for a while." Said Izuku.

"Oh…" said Ochaco blushing, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

He gave the thumbs up.

He left and she called her dad back.

It was a heart-warming conversation…

She never got a chance to tell her friends but her parents was the reason for to be a hero… they ran a construction company and they didn't many contracts.

She wanted to be a hero to support them, and of course her parents supported her.

Back in the hallway, Izuku headed to where he needed to go. However that was when he saw Endeavor.

He froze.

"Oh I was looking for you." Said Endeavor.

"What?" asked Izuku confused.

"You're the one who keeps winning." Said Endeavor.

"I didn't win the Calvary battle." Said Izuku.

"We both know that's not true." Said Endeavor.

Izuku entered Sanji mode, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I've heard rumors about you…" said Endeavor.

"Whatever." Muttered Izuku.

"I just wanted to tell you that my Shoto will beat you and All Might. He's being rebellious right now but…" said Endeavor.

Izuku turned to glare him, he could almost see Judge in his place.

However one thing was clear.

"What's going to happen when everything blows up in your face in an unexpected way?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Endeavor.

"You know what… I really shouldn't explain it." Said Izuku.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Endeavor.

"He's not you… he's his own person." Said Izuku, "And he is a person… remember that."

Endeavor just glared at Izuku as he walked away.

When Izuku got away from his he started breathing heavily, thanks to a combination of anger at Endeavor reminding him way too much of Judge and panic at the fact he metaphorically just gave the middle finger to the Number 2 hero.

He sighed but then thought back to his match.

"I have to." He thought.

In the Class 1-Box, Ochaco arrived, her eyes were red from crying.

"Uraraka! What's wrong with your eyes." Said Iida, "You should see recovery girl."

"I'm fine." Said Ochaco sitting in between Momo and Toru, both comforted her.

"You have a lot to learn about women." Said Mashirao staring at Iida.

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Iida.

"So!" said Ochaco changing the subject quickly, "How do you think the match will go."

"I think it might go to Midoriya." Said Tsuyu.

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"I have to agree." Sighed Mineta.

"What? Really?" asked Kaminari, "Why?"

"They saw what he could do." Said Shoji.

'Yeah that villain was really freaked out by what he could do." Said Sato.

"Not to mention when those villains fell down from the sky." Said Mina.

"He was on fire." Said Mineta, "And I mean that literally."

"I don't think the water affected his fire." Admitted Tsuyu.

"Oh yeah you were in the shipwreck zone." Said Mina.

Mineta and Tsuyu nodded.

"And he was setting people on fire in the ship wreck zone…" said Sato.

The two nodded.

There was an awkward silence in the box.

"I'm begining to think that Midoriya might win this." Sid Sato.

"Yeah." Said Mina.

The therapy group was silent during this conversation however.

And soon enough the two competitors got to the battlefield.

Both of them looked at each other. Izuku took a breath. He knew that Todoroki was going to start with a very powerful ice attack.

He already his main attack during this fight, it was so obvious by this point.

Once the match began Todoroki sent out a powerful wall of ice at him.

However Izuku's leg lit up with fire and he kicked the ice away, melting most of it.

Todoroki was shocked.

"Wait… how…" said Todoroki, "I thought your quirk."

"It's friction, in my past life I learned how to harness fire this way." Said Izuku.

Todoroki knew better not to ask.

Mostly because he figured he would respond back with something along the lines of "My crewmate was a cyborg and I knew a starfish that a was fashion designer…" by this point he knew his past life was REALLY weird, so learning to harness friction to produce fire wouldn't seem that weird.

But still he wasn't going to give up.

He sent out another wave of ice at him, which Izuku kicked away.

In the Teacher's Box, Thirteen watched with interest.

"I heard about it, but seeing it is one thing." Said Thirteen.

"We haven't really talk about fighting skills in the sessions as there are a lot other things to unpack." Sighed Hibiki, "But from what I heard. Priestess freak out worse than when she freaked out with me."

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"I didn't know I could even fly with my powers until I was in the Feral State and everyone telling me about it." Said Hibiki, "Then add what else my suit could in my past life that could be replicated by my quirk, which is a lot, then you got a stronger hero than before."

"Didn't she freak out twice?" asked All Might.

"She did… but it was… well how do I put this." Said Hibiki.

"I have a transcript…" said Aiko, "Don't worry I plan to censor it… "What the (BEEP)! She was a (BEEP)ing comedy writer in her past life! How the (BEEP) is she fighting me? Wait doesn't her quirk run on her calories? (BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) She's (BEEP)ing hangry! She was able to flip a (BEEP)ing heavy table in her past life while hangry! (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)"

And awkward silence surrounded the Teacher's Box.

"Crystal Harmony?" asked Snipe.

"Yep!" said Hibiki.

"But the point still stands… if she freaked out over Hibiki over his skills gained from a past life, and her freak out was worse for Izuku… how strong do you think he will be?" asked Aiko.

Back on the battlefield, Todoroki continued to send out ice at Izuku, but he continued too easily kicked and melted the ice.

Todoroki glared at Izuku.

In the Class 1-A box, Kirishima arrived.

"Oh man! I'm missing the fight!" he bemoaned, "So is Midoriya using his quirk or pirate powers?"

"Pirate powers." Said Sero.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Wait is his leg on fire?" asked Kirishima.

"It is." Said Tsuyu.

"Does he really think those pirate tricks can beat a quirk." Said Bakugo.

"They beat a bunch villains." Said Tsuyu.

"He was able to kick that black hole guy." Said Sero.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Said Sato.

"What?" asked Bakugo, "How?"

"Weird pirate tricks." Said Sero with a shrug.

Bakugo was about to say something. But his mouth was stuffed with a cupcake.

"Everyone's trying to watch." Said Toru.

Down on the battlefield, the fight continued. Izuku decided to stop kicking away his ice, and just go for the attack.

He aimed a flaming kick at him but Todoroki encased his entire leg in ice.

However the ice quickly melted.

"That's not going to work." Said Izuku.

He also noticed at Todoroki was shivering and patches of him were covered in ice.

"Remember what I said earlier?" asked Izuku, "About ice and fire quirks?"

Todoroki didn't respond, but it was clear.

"So are you just going to hold back" asked Izuku, "Because everyone else is giving it their all! Yet you hold back. And you want to know something… in my past life I didn't."

'What?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku entered Sanji mode.

"After an incident where I was forced be reunited with the bastard he gave me something." Said Izuku, "It was a special suit that gave me power!"

"What?" asked Todoroki.

"I told you earlier… mad scientist." Said Izuku, "One of his creations was a super suit that enhanced the wearers abilities and gave them extra powers!"

Todoroki didn't want to hear more and sent more ice towards him. Izuku melted and kicked the ice away.

"Are you seriously trying to avoid what I'm trying to tell you?" asked Izuku.

Todoroki didn't answer.

Only running off for another attack, but Izuku did notice something, he had gotten slower.

Izuku stopped using the flame and switched over to the Haki and One for All Mix and kicked the air. The air pressure alone was enough to send Todoroki flying, however Todoroki used an ice wall to prevent him from going out of bounds.

"I used the suit to fight for my crew! To fight for me! And to peep on women in the bathhouse!" yelled Izuku.

An awkward silence filled the air between the two.

Todoroki stared at him as Izuku covered his mouth and started blushing bright red.

"Oh… I said that last part out loud." He thought.

"What?" asked Todoroki starting to blush a little.

"Please forget you heard anything!" yelled Izuku.

Todoroki just blinked at Izuku.

In Class 1-A's Box, Mineta breathed steam from his nose.

"Mineta, what's wrong?" asked Kaminari.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." He said.

"What?" asked Kaminari.

"Ignore him." growled Momo.

Yes she was still very angry at everything he did during the day.

Back on the battlefield.

"But still that's my point!" yelled Izuku, "I was given that power as a gift! But your quirk! It's yours! You were born with it! It belongs to you! And no one else!"

Todoroki thought back to an All Might interview he had watched with his mother. Talking about Quirks and being themselves, even if they did inherited the skills from their parents.

And that was when Todoroki unleashed his fire. Melting the ice that covered his body, making it clear that what was slowing him down wasn't going to any more.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked by this turned of events, especially how big the flames were.

In the Teacher's Box, All Might watched.

"Were you trying to save him?" thought All Might.

"He's a good kid." Said Hibiki, "I see why you took an interest in him."

All Might looked at Hibiki who smiled at him.

Back on the battlefield.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Todoroki, "You know you were helping your opponent."

"Considering you're more injured than I am, I think it's more of a fair match now." Said Izuku.

"I will be a hero." Said Todoroki.

However that was when Endeavor began to yell out about stuff about embracing his side and how he will live up what he created.

"Hey Todoroki." Said Izuku.

Todoroki looked at Izuku who was clearly in Sanji mode.

"Your dad's a shitty ass bastard!" he stated.

Todoroki smirked when Izuku said that.

Izuku took a breath and dug into his memories of his first life, he realized that it wasn't just memories of that island but any terrible memories that can awaken the flames. Memories of his first birth father's treatment, what happened his first mother died, the fact that his sister was in a suicidal depression thanks that that man.

And soon he was engulfed by the flames all over his entire body. It was still clear he was using both Haki and One For All.

""Todoroki!" said Izuku, "Let's see who's flames are stronger!"

Todoroki smiled back.

In the class 1-A Box, Mashirao sensed something.

"Mashirao what is it?" asked Ochaco.

"Those flames…" he said, "They feel like one of my attacks."

"What do you mean?" asked Ochaco.

"I'll explain another time." Said Mashirao.

Back on the battle filed. Izuku ran towards Todoroki, and then jumped into the air.

"Hell Memories Smash!" he called out.

There was a large explosion of pure power on the battlefield.

Practically everyone shielded their eyes when the two fire attacks clashed. Creating a gigantic explosion that blew practically everything away. Dust covered the entire field thanks the exploded, no one knew who won thanks to it and had to wait until the dust cleared.

Once the dust cleared, the two opponents stood looking at each other smiling.

And then Todoroki collapsed first, clearly being unable to move.

Izuku also fell, wincing in pain, looked at his leg, it wasn't completely broken but it was in a lot of pain.

"Shoto Todoroki is unable to move, Izuku Midoriya goes onto the next round!" said Midnight.

As Todoroki was put on a gurney, Izuku limped over to him, clearly checking to see if he was all right.

"You should see Recovery Girl yourself." Said Midnight.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

In Class 1-C's box, everyone was just gaping.

"Shinso…" said one of the students.

"Yeah…" said Shinso.

"I think that guy went way to easy on you." Said the student.

"I noticed." Said Shinso.

In Class 1-A's box almost everyone was shocked.

"That Villain wasn't kidding around." Said Sato.

"He is a monster…" said Shoji.

"But he's still Midoriya…" said Tsuyu.

"Well… most of the time." Laughed Mina.

Bakugo was shaking in anger.

"What's his problem?" asked Kaminari.

"Just ignore him." muttered Ochaco.

"Hey! Iida! Your fight is next!" said Toru.

"Oh you're right!" said Iida.

"Good luck!" said Toru lifting her hand in a certain way.

"Please tell me you're give me the thumbs up. "said Iida.

"I am." Said Toru.

Iida nodded, though as he passed by Bakugo he did glare him for a bit before walking passed him.

But Bakugo just glared at Izuku as he limped off the battlefield.

Izuku was going to the next round. And in the process, saved Todoroki. He was a hero at heart and he wanted to help everyone. And helping someone who had a father as bad as Judge… well… that even better.

But still he still had the semi-Finals to deal with, and hopefully he will win that.

But the rest of Round 2 would have to happen first… and only time will tell who would go onto the next round.

Next Time: It's the rest of Round 2! Who will come out on top and make to the Semi-Finals... but whoever comes out on top, will it be filled with the other three wanting the blood of the last or will it be okay? Find out next time!

A/N: I had always indented that the other freak out that Priestess had was from she awaken Yuzu's memories of Liz Lemon. One of my favorite scenes in 30 Rock was her yelling "Where's my mac and cheese!" and flipping over a table. I thought it would be funny to have her reincarnation have the draw back of becoming hungry if she uses too much of her powers... so yeah was the plan the whole time.


	15. The Rest of Round 2

Chapter 15: The Rest of Round 2

Izuku was rubbing the bump that Recovery Girl gave him. Thanks to Haki he didn't worry about hurting himself thanks to One for All… well most of the time.

Turned out coming all three power still caused stress that the Haki couldn't protect him from.

"I have never seen so many stress fracture in one leg." She scolded him.

Izuku laughed nervously.

"It's better than completely breaking it, but be careful." Said Recovery Girl.

"I'll try." Said Izuku.

All Might came into to check.

"So how's your leg." Said All Might.

"Just some stress fractures." Said Izuku.

"A lot of them." Muttered Recovery Girl.

"That move you used." Said All Might.

"A combination of my quirk, Haki and an attack I have called Hell Memories." Said Izuku unable to say the name of his quirk as Todoroki was in the room, "Please don't ask me about it… I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Don't use it until you can control your quirk." Said Recovery Girl.

"I'll try." Said Izuku.

"You should see who you'll be facing in the semi-finals." Said Recovery Girl.

"Oh right!" said Izuku.

Izuku left, leaving the two adults to sigh.

"How is Young Todoroki?" asked All Might.

"He'll be fine soon." Said Recovery Girl.

All Might nodded and seemed to smile.

"What is it?" asked Recovery Girl.

"I should get back to the Teacher's Box." Said All Might.

However as he left, All Might thought back to a conversation with Endeavor before the tournament, about how his son would beat him.

"I wonder…" thought All Might.

Not too long later, Izuku got to the Class 1-A box.

Everyone looked at him. It was clear it awe, after all they had heard he was powerful and had seen some of that power but to see it all, but just unexpected.

"You're insanely powerful you know that right?" asked Kaminari.

"I know…" laughed Izuku.

"Midoriya… were you a pervert in your past life?" asked Mineta.

"What?" asked Izuku paling.

"I just got this feeling that you were a pervert during your fight." Said Mineta.

"That's ridiculous, it's all in your head… you're being ridiculous." Said Izuku.

He began to sweat profusely.

"Oh man! You were!" laughed Kaminari.

"You're one of us!" said Mineta making a creepy face.

"One of us." Said Kaminari.

"Start chanting and you die." Said Izuku entering Sanji mode with the air black around him and shadows covering his face.

Both began to sweat in fear.

"Stop fooling around and sit down." Said Momo entering Erza mode.

Izuku nodded and sat down.

Mina looked at Momo and Izuku and began to sweat .

She got up.

"I really need to get ready!" she said.

"Shouldn't you get ready too?" asked Toru.

"I'll get ready in a few minutes." Said Momo.

Mina sighed as she left.

Bakugo just glared at the therapy group sitting together.

"Hey Izuku when the match is over I need to talk to you about something." Said Mashirao.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

Soon enough the match was beginning.

Izuku knew this match was important because it would show who he would be facing in the next round. Especially since it would either be a close friend, granted one who had a rival declaration or a girl. Which meant it would test his training and see if he could hit any woman or just Momo.

However Iida's match was over extremely quickly. Ibara used her vine hair to try to capture him, but he used a powerful move that made his engines go super charged and used it to push Ibara out of bounds.

"Looks like I'm going to be facing Iida." Said Izuku.

He began his mutter spree talking about his strategy and how he should go all out since there are different ways for him to do.

"Izuku." Said Mashirao.

Izuku stopped muttering, "It's not that." He said

Izuku then remember he wanted to talk about something.

"Oh yeah." Said Izuku.

The two left to talk in the hall.

"So what did you want to ask me?" asked Izuku.

"This is going to sound weird." Sid Mashirao, "But that final attack you used against Todoroki…"

"What about it?" asked Izuku.

"I runs on negative emotions doesn't it?" asked Mashirao.

"How did you know?" asked Izuku surprised.

"I have a move like that too." Said Mashirao.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"I think we can all agree Toru can't know about this." Said Mashirao.

Izuku realized that he was right, thanks to a past life personality strait she wasn't to make everyone she could happy.

And having an attack powered by negative emotions was probably a big problem.

"Yeah… you're right." Said Izuku.

"Mine is a last resort attack so…" said Mashirao.

"Mine too." Said Izuku.

"We don 't Toru anything about it." Said Mashirao.

The two nodded in agreement.

They heard Toru humming and skipping by them.

Thankfully not asking about what they were talking about.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Momo.

"Don't ask." The two said in perfect unison.

Momo nodded and left getting the feeling that it was probably for the best.

Outside of the Nurse's Office, Todoroki had recovered and given a new gym uniform as his old one was destroyed in the fight.

"There you are." Said Endeavor.

Todoroki gritted his teeth.

"You got know out of the second round, however I'm willing to ignore it considering you're childish rebellion is over." Said Endeavor.

"That had nothing to do with you." Said Todoroki.

"What?" asked Endeavor.

"In that moment I had completely forgotten about you." Said Todoroki

Todoroki walked away, leaving his father steaming (possibly literally).

That was when he turned the corner to find Toru waiting for him.

"Hey! You want to watch with everyone else!" said Toru.

Before Todoroki could answer Toru dragged him away to the box.

Everyone in the box saw she dragged him.

"She's not going to let you leave." Said Mashirao, "So it's best to just give up, sit down and watch the rest of the tournament."

Todoroki looked at the rest of the class and down.

When he sat down Bakugo got up.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Kirishima.

"Probably Yaoyorozu." Said Tokoyami.

"Yeah, she knows her way around the sword." Said Kaminari.

"But could that be enough for acid?" asked Shoji.

On the battlefield the competitors made their way.

Mina was a bit nervous, after all, she had seen what Izuku could do, the reincarnated students seemed to be stronger.

"And began."

"I'm not going to let you create anything!" said Mina creating

However it was too late, Momo already lifted her shirt and created a shield to block, which worked.

"Oh man." Muttered Mina.

That was when she created a metal staff.

"Seriously!" yelled Mina.

Momo ran towards Mina not even relenting.

Mina to go on the defense, and run away, squirting acid from her shoes in order for her to get away and like a skates.

However Momo managed to tackle her with her shield towards the boundary.

Mina tried to get away by slipping away with the acid.

But it didn't work, if anything it made things worse for her.

She ended up slipping out of bounds.

"Mina Ashido is out of bounds! Momo Yaoyorozu is going to the Semi Finals!" called out Midnight.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief and headed back inside the Stadium.

As she did she passed by Bakugo. She glared at harshly at him.

But Bakugo ignored the glare.

In the teacher's box Hibiki was till cheering.

"He's like that dad..." said All Might.

"Can you blame him." said Thirteen.

"I guess not." Said All Might.

In the Student Box…

Toru was the one cheering the loudest.

The other members of the Therapy Group all sweat dropped.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting ready for you next match?" asked Ochaco.

"No I need to watch the next match." Said Izuku.

"Of course he does." Said Mashirao.

"You're right." said Ochaco.

"Hopefully Kirishima will win." Said Toru in a low voice, "Because if he doesn't Bakugo is going to get beat pretty badly no matter who he faces."

Izuku started blushing realizing that fact.

"You already tried to convince them it wasn't their fight…" said Mashirao.

"Don't look at me." Said Toru.

Izuku sighed.

Both Bakugo and Kirishima got to the battlefield and soon enough the match began.

What was the surprising fact that it had began with Bakugo on the defense.

Which shocked Izuku especially.

This led him to go on a mutter spree.

"you know you guys have been rather blatant about not liking Bakugo." Said Tsuyu.

This caught the therapy group off guard.

"There has to be a reason." Said Kaminari.

"They're not allowed to talk about it." Said Izuku.

The rest of the class was surprised.

"Why not?" asked Kaminari.

"Because it's obviously personal and whoever has the reason they don't want to talk about it."

"It's one the rules of our therapy group." Said Ochaco, "No talking about someone else's problems."

"That makes sense." Said Tokoyami.

"Wait… you talked about the whole friendship thing." Said Kaminari.

"That's because I let them." Said Toru.

"Hey look Bakugo's finally going on the offensive!" said Ochaco making sure to change the subject, which everyone agreed on.

However Todoroki looked at Izuku who was still watching the match.

Soon enough Bakugo let loose with large explosions and Kirishima was knocked out.

"Eijiro Kirishima is knocked out, Katsuki Bakugo goes to the next round." Said Midnight.

"Well looks like that's it." Said Izuku.

"Bakugo's going to the Semi-Finals." Sighed Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"Hopefully Momo will beat him." said Mashirao.

Izuku said nothing and left.

In the Teacher's Box Hibiki just sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Thirteen.

"Therapy Group matters." Said Hibiki, "Well mostly… Izuku opened up to Iida about something… and that's all I can say."

Hibiki suddenly got a text.

He checked to see it was from Aiko who wrote "Captain Boom Boom is gonna die" with a bunch of skulls.

"Seriously?" asked Hibiki.

"I wanted to say something but all other outlets would cause problems right now." Said Aiko.

Hibiki looked at his fellow teachers.

"You know in my past life, I didn't have as much storage for my AIs, with the leaps in the last couple centuries I was able to give her more personality than my pervious ones." Said Hibiki.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy, whatever lets you sleep at night." Said Aiko.

"Your relationship is weird." Said Power Loader.

"We know." Said Hibiki and Aiko in perfect unison.

Meanwhile Izuku headed back downstairs, mentally getting ready for the next match.

After all he was facing off against one of his closest friends, not only that but thanks Iida's quirk he knew what the match was going to be focused one.

It was going to see a match to see who had the stronger kick.

So yeah… it should be a rather interesting match.

Next Time: It's the Semi-Finals, who will win the match of kicking? Izuku or Iida. Also Bakugo faces off against Momo, will Bakugo blast her away or will Momo smack some sense into to him, okay... probably not that exactly wording... but who will win. Find out next time!


	16. The Semi Finals

A/N: 20,000 hits! Whoo! Sigh... sorry it took a while, internet was out for more than a week. Have no idea what the problem was... came back suddenly last night. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: The Semi Finals

Izuku and Iida got to the battlefield. Both of them looked at each other.

"Midoriya, no matter who wins no hard feelings." Said Iida.

"I was going to say the same thing." Said Izuku.

"And begin!"

Izuku immediately turned on Observation Haki as this fight would better be suit for it.

Iida immediately ran towards Izuku. And aimed a kick right at him, however Izuku quickly blocked with a kick of his own Haki covered kick.

Izuku managed to kick Iida away.

"I thought you were going to give it your all." Said Iida moving in for another kick, which Izuku choose to dodge this time.

"I am…" said Izuku.

"It doesn't seem like it." Said Iida as he once again tried again.

"I have way too many tricks up my sleeve." Said Izuku managing to get his own kick in.

"What?" asked Iida.

"You had to on the seas I sailed." Said Izuku.

"Why do you always referrer to you your past life like you're the one who lived it?" asked Iida as he readied another attack.

"It's one of the rules of the therapy group." Said Izuku who didn't want to mention that apparently disassociating the past life makes them go insane.

Partially because he didn't know all the details.

"I see." Said Iida.

The two continued to exchange blows. With Iida's high-powered kicks and Izuku's Haki powered kicks.

However, it was clear that Iida was having a hard time with Izuku clearly predicting his moves.

"Just how skilled was he in his past life?" thought Iida.

Izuku once again dodged a kick.

He landed on his feet.

Iida once again ran towards him and revved up his engine for a very powerful kick.

However, Izuku once again blocked his with own kick and managed to push it back.

"Hey I was wondering." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Iida.

"Is your brother watching?" asked Izuku.

Iida knew that this was more out curiosity and a conversation out of friendliness than anything, as he knew even with his other pirate personality Izuku wouldn't use dirty trick like that.

"Unfortunately, no." said Iida, "He's busy fighting a villain."

"That's understandable." Said Izuku.

"Yes, it is." Said Iida, "He is a pro after all."

Izuku nodded as he gave a rather forceful kick, which Iida ran away from.

In the teacher's box, those watching a fight.

"Is it just me or is there an air friendliness to it?" asked Snipe.

"Nope! They're good friends so it makes sense it would give it off." Said Hibiki with a shrug.

"IT would make sense that it would be a friendly match." Said Thirteen.

"Is that a wise thing to do?" asked Snipe.

"Izuku's a victim of Prestress, haven't matches like this are good for him, showing him that he can still connect with people who haven't gone through the same things he has." Said Hibiki, "To find someone to be close after all that happened is rare and a very good thing."

All Might nodded at Hibiki.

Back on the battlefield both of them knew it was time to end the fight.

"were you able to watch my earlier match with Shiozaki?" asked Iida.

Izuku nodded.

"This is about that very powerful speed boost isn't it?" asked Izuku.

Iida didn't say anything.

They both looked at each other… both of them ready for the attack.

That was when Iida's engines flared. He had gotten an enormous boost in speed.

Iida was ready to grab Izuku, thinking he wasn't fast enough to deal with the speed.

Iida was wrong.

Izuku managed to jump out of the way at the right moment.

"What!" said Iida.

Iida managed to stop himself before the boundary, but it was clear that his engines were overheating.

"An all or nothing move." Said Izuku landing behind him.

Iida said nothing.

"Time to end this!" said Izuku.

He gave an extremely powerful kick that knocked Iida out of bounds.

"Tenya Iida is out of bounds, Izuku Midoriya goes to the next round!" called out Midnight.

Iida remained on the ground.

"Hey!" sad Izuku approaching him, "Good match."

He held out up his hand to help Iida up.

Iida smiled and took it and the crowd went wild due to the act of good sportsmanship...

In the Teacher's Box Aiko was cackling like mad.

"Yes! Yes! Prove to the world that you are a cinnamon roll!" yelled Aiko.

"Okay… this is getting weird." Said Hibiki.

"You never paid attention to my works!" said Aiko, "So you know nothing!"

Hibiki just sighed at his AI assistant's antics.

"Does she get this way a lot?" asked All Might.

"Not really… only if she has something big in mind." Said Hibiki.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" said Aiko suddenly taking on a more serious tone of voice.

"Is she okay?" asked All Might concerned about the sudden Mood Swing.

"I am an AI able to process things much faster than a human can!" said Aiko, "And that includes emotions."

"Unfortunately… the next match is a concerning one." Sighed Hibiki, "Which explains the mood swing."

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"Can't talk about it." Said Hibiki.

The other teachers just sighed at this.

In the Class 1-A box, almost everyone seemed disappointed.

"He has many ways of fighting." Said Mashirao looking at his classmates.

"I know but…" said Kaminari.

"Come on… just because it wasn't as showy as his match with Todoroki doesn't meant he wasn't giving it his all." Said Toru.

"They're right." Said Todoroki.

Most of the class was surprised at him saying that.

"If someone has different styles. Then it's harder to predict." Said Mashirao.

"It was like the fight was more focused on evasion and predicting movements than brute force." Said Tsuyu.

"Wait… doesn't Yoamomo have different fighting styles too now?" asked Kyoka.

"Yeah! She does!" said Mina.

"If can defeat Bakugo then that should be an interesting fight." Said Tokoyami.

The other members were now hoping that she would beat Bakugo.

"I got a bad feeling about this fight." Said Toru.

"Yeah." Said Ochaco.

On the way to the waiting room, Izuku passed Momo.

The two nodded to each other. Nothing really had to be said.

And soon enough it was time for the fight.

On the battlefield the two opponents looked at each other.

"You've the one training with Deku weren't you?" asked Bakugo.

"So what if I was." Muttered Momo glaring at him.

"You think that a bunch of stupid pirate tricks will make him stronger." Said Bakugo, "He's weak without them."

Momo glared at him even harsher.

"And begin!"

Momo immediately created a katana.

Before any more could be done.

"Hold on!" called out Cementoss.

"Oh right…" said Momo, "Should have realized it."

"What?" asked Bakugo with a sweat drop.

He approached her so she wouldn't be out of bounds and inspected the weapon.

"It's blunt and merely looks sharp, it is not against the rules!" said Cementoss.

After that little thing that happened.

"What the hell was that about!" yelled Bakugo once Cementoss had taken his seat.

"Remember killing is against the rules." Said Momo, "And they wanted to make sure that what I created wouldn't do that."

Bakugo just gritted his teeth and glared at her, before launching his attack.

However due to the fact that he started with his infamous right hook Momo dodged it and managed to land a blow on him.

"You're an idiot." She growled out.

"What!" yelled Bakugo.

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you." Said Momo glaring harshly at him, "You had something wonderful… but you destroyed it."

"This about Deku! Of course it is." Muttered Bakugo.

Momo shook as she pointed the sword at him.

"I really shouldn't say anything." Muttered Momo.

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Bakugo.

Momo just started to attack him.

Something that neither Izuku or Momo had told anyone yet was a couple times after training, Izuku invited Momo over for dinner.

She had met Inko, and of course Inko was overjoyed that he had brought a friend for dinner, even if they were declared rivals for the sports festival.

She even cried a few times.

And during those times she cried, she knew the reason why.

The fact that Izuku hadn't any real friends for years.

"Honestly… you're despicable." Growled out Momo glaring at him.

"What did you go to his house and met Aunty Inko?" asked Bakugo sarcastically.

"Did you just call her?" asked Momo.

Bakugo glared at her.

"You call her aunty after everything you've done?" asked Momo glaring at him extremely harshly.

She ran towards him and began to do sword strikes.

Bakugo gritted his teeth as he dodged the attacks.

He couldn't believe that two fights in a row he had to go on the defensive.

It should be pointed with the way Momo was fighting.

In her past life, in the most serious of fights when Erza truly took things seriously, she would ditch all armor and fight with a katana.

Which was what she was doing right now.

However it wasn't always the best way to fight.

As Bakugo dodged the sword strike, he realized what she said.

"What do you mean everything that I've done?" demanded Bakugo.

Momo just glared at him in response.

Bakugo realized something with the glare.

All of the glares he had been getting.

"Deku." He growled out.

In the Class 1-A box Toru suddenly pouted.

"Seriously! That's not helping!" yelled Toru, "If you get upset by that, seriously you're only making things worse!"

"What is she talking about?" asked Mina with a sweat drop.

"I don't know." Said Ochaco.

Back on the Battlefield, Bakugo was angry.

"What did he tell you?" ask3ed Bakugo.

Momo didn't answer him.

"I said what did he tell you?" asked Bakugo.

He ran towards her, his arm outstretched.

She tried to create a shield.

But it was too late, she and was sent reeling from the explosion.

She did recover and just glared at him.

"What! Are you trying to protect him from me? Is that it?" he demanded.

"He's my friend… which is clearly something you don't understand anything about." Said Momo, "You have no idea what's it like to have real friends that you want to fight for!"

"Is this about some touchy feely crap you're dealing with from your past lives!" yelled Bakugo, "I get enough of that from that invisible one!"

"She has been trying to give you advice, hasn't she?" asked Momo.

Bakugo tried to attack her again, but this time she did create a shield.

Bakugo glared at her.

And she glared back, but at the same time she realized something.

She wanted to beat him… to make him hurt…

She wanted to do it so much.

She wanted to make him pay for what he did to Izuku.

But at the same time…

She lifted her arm.

"I give up." She said.

Just about everyone was confused by this turn of events.

Even Bakugo.

"Momo Yaoyorozu has forfeited the match! Katsuki Bakugo goes on the finals!" called out Midnight.

"I wanted to beat you." Said Momo glaring at Bakugo, "But Izuku… Izuku is the one who should beat you. He needs to beat you."

She began to walk away.

"He was right… this wasn't my fight… it's his." Said Momo.

Bakugo just glared at she walked away.

In the Class 1-A box they talked about the turn of events.

"Oh come on! Why did she just give up," said Kaminari.

"But have been hurt or tired in some way." Said Shoji.

However Todoroki just looked at the other members of the therapy group were quiet.

They all knew why she had decided to give up. She realized that Izuku had to be the one to beat him.

In the teacher's box, Hibiki was sighing.

"You know why she gave up, don't you?" asked All Might.

"Yeah." Said Hibiki, "Like I said can't' talk about it."

He then got a text.

It was from Aiko.

"The finals are going to be a blood bath." Was what is said.

"Yeah." Sighed Hibiki.

And with that the semi-finals had ended… and with Momo realizing that Izuku should be the one to fight Bakugo, things were going to get heated for sure.

And hopefully the fight wouldn't turn out that badly.

Next Time: It's the final match. Izuku VS. Bakugo. How will go down? Will Bakugo bat him or will Izuku make him realize that he messed with the wrong person? Meanwhile Iida gets some bad news involing his brother. What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Final Match

A/N: There's something very important I must discus considering what aired last night. For those that don't know the FiM finale aired... and since it ended with a distant finale set years later... Now you must be wondering will this affect my plans... will I have to change what I had in mind for Pinkie? The answer is... NOPE! I was hoping that she would end up with Cheese Sandwich and was planning if I managed to write a certain upcoming chapter before then (stupid internet outage) that she would have ended up with him! Now it's canon! WHOOOOOOO! There are some minor changes I plan to make... but they won't affect much. BUT yeah! (Runs around with index fingers in the air) CHEESE PIE IS CANON BABY! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

(Ahem)

Also I tried to say this before but somehow I was trying to say just a little mixed up... but, I'm not good with fight scenes... I tried... I tried so hard... so anyways... enjoy hopefully!

Chapter 17: The Final Match

Iida made his way to the Class 1-A Box. He quickly realized he missed the match between Bakugo and Momo.

He saw the group.

"How did the match go?" asked Iida.

"Momo decided to withdraw mid match." Said Ochaco.

Iida realized what it meant.

"I see." He said.

The other students saw his face and quickly realized why he had that face.

"So he's on it too." Said Sato.

"Looks like it." Said Kyoka.

"Whatever is going on it's clearly Midoriya's secret, and he has to be the one to open up about it." Said Tokoyami.

That was when Iida suddenly shook.

"What's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"Don't worry it's just my phone." Said Iida.

He grabbed it and saw it was his mother.

Once he left to pick it up, Kaminari just remembered something.

"Oh man! I almost forgot that video." Said Kaminari, "I have to show before he gets back."

"Seriously?" asked Kyoka.

"It's less than minute." Said Kaminari.

As he played the video, Toru shuddered.

"What's wrong?" asked Mashirao.

"That call isn't about him losing his match." Said Toru.

Iida picked up the call from his mother.

"Hello mother. I'm sure you saw that I lost." Said Iida, "Honestly I'm not that upset…"

He wasn't sure what to say after that… however before he could say anything his mother said words that made his blood run cold.

"It's not that… it's Tensei…" said his mother, "A villain got him."

Meanwhile, Bakugo walked to the waiting room as there would be a break between the two rounds so that both finalists could rest up. He kicked down the door. That was when he saw Izuku in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku just entered Sanji mode, glared at him then looked away.

"This is supposed to be my waiting room… and…" said Bakugo.

Then he saw the sign outside and realized he was in the wrong waiting room.

"Damn it I'm in the wrong waiting room!" he yelled out.

Izuku still just ignored him.

Bakugo just glared at him.

"What have you been telling your friends!" he yelled out.

Izuku still didn't answer him.

So Bakugo blew up the table that Izuku was sitting at.

"I know you've been telling them things! Why else would she just give up!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku was still silent but he did think "So that's how he won.".

Bakugo glared at Izuku.

"Fine then! Keep shutting me out! But I expect you to at least talk during the match!" yelled Bakugo leaving.

Bakugo left extremely angry.

In the Class 1-A box, Momo had arrived. She noticed almost everyone's stares.

"Of course." Thought Momo rubbing the back of her head.

She went to the group, however before either could be said, Iida arrived holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Yaoyorozu, Uraraka I need to tell you something." Said Iida.

They saw the cupcakes then looked at Toru knowing where he got the cupcakes.

They then got up to talk to him.

"Is everything all right?" asked Ochaco.

"It's my brother." Said Iida, "A villain got him."

Ochaco and Momo froze, both of them knew that his older brother was a pro-hero that was well known.

"Is he all right?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't know." Answered Iida, "But I have to go see him. Yaoyorozu, can you apologize to Midoriya for missing the match… as much as I would want to watch it…"

"Your family's more important." Said Momo, "I understand."

"Thank you." Said Iida.

He was about to leave then he found more cupcakes on his plate.

"Have we told you…" said Ochaco.

"I am aware "Don't question the cupcakes"." Said Iida, "And tell her thank you."

"We will." Said Ochaco.

They both took their seats in anticipation for the match and did give Iida's thanks for the cupcakes.

And soon enough the match was about to begin, with the two getting to the battlefield.

Izuku glared at Bakugo.

"Let the finals begin!"

The second that was said. Izuku suddenly disappeared and reappeared kicking Bakugo in the face.

However Bakugo just blasted him away.

Izuku managed to get up seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"What are you going to do, stick with those stupid pirate tricks?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku said nothing, just ran towards Bakugo and performed a handstand kick followed by a flurry of kicks.

In the Teacher's Box.

"It's a slow build." Said Aiko.

Hibiki nodded.

"This isn't a good time for the two be fighting." Thought Hibiki, "It's still too raw… but there's not much I can honestly do right now. He's still a good kid… I hope he won't give into his pain too much."

Back on the Battlefield…

Bakugo quickly recovered.

"When are you bringing out that quirk of yours?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku said nothing.

"What? Now you got those super strong pirate tricks and that new attitude that your too good for that quirk?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku knew he had to finally talk to him during this fight.

And so he had.

"What you don't like my new attitude?" he asked clearly in Sanji mode.

"Finally got you talking." Said Bakugo.

"That you did." Said Izuku, "There's a good reason I haven't been using my quirk you know… or did you forget what happens if I use it."

Bakugo glared at him.

"I'd rather not have my legs broken." Said Izuku.

Bakugo propelled himself towards Izuku.

However before Bakugo could strike Izuku raised a blackened foot and brought it down on Bakugo, slamming Bakugo hard into the ground.

Izuku glared at Bakugo who got up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Deku?" asked Bakugo.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" yelled Bakugo, "You think you're so much better than me now that you remember a past life?"

"Is this that whole pity thing… you are sad." Said Izuku, "I told you! I never pitied you once! I admired you despite being a shitty person."

Izuku once again disappeared. His leg still black with Haki as he began to kick Bakugo around.

"You think haven't my past life memories is awesome! That I get amazing skills and lived a crazy life!" yelled Izuku, "That me and the others just hang out and exchange other crazy stories?"

He let Bakugo land on the ground, but of course Bakugo still had a lot of fight left in him.

"You don't think I don't wish that quirk didn't hit me?" asked Izuku slipping out of Sanji mode, "That I didn't wish I kept my big mouth shut?"

Bakugo froze when he said that, especially since it was clear that he wasn't in Sanji mode.

"But at the same time I'm glad it did…" said Izuku, "Then someone else would have go through this… I know what it's like to die! And trust me I didn't have a pleasant death…"

Bakugo froze when he said that.

"You know what." Said Izuku slipping back into Sanji mode, "I think I'm done playing around."

Bakugo felt his inside grow cold after hearing throes words.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he demanded.

Izuku said nothing.

He thought about both lives' worth of bullying. Being insulted for being weak, insulted for being kind… insulted for being powerless.

That was when the flames engulfed his body much like with the fight with Todoroki… but they were bigger.

In the Class 1-A Box they saw that.

"That's more powerful that last time!" yelled Sero in shock.

"How much has he been holding back!" yelled Kirishima.

However Mashirao was watching the flames themselves.

"You know something about those flames don't you?" asked Momo.

Mashirao nodded.

"Figures he chooses not to hold back with Bakugo." He thought, "With all those bad memories…"

On the Battlefield, Bakugo was just shocked at the flames, he didn't' it try to attack at Izuku was just standing there. He tried to fire off an extremely large explosion however the flames acted like a shield, not even affecting Izuku at all.

At the same time Izuku knew that Bakugo needed to suffer more.

He knew that the memories weren't enough.

And added the two most painful memories he could think of.

The two memories that would make him suffer.

He closed his eyes to think of the memories.

"Shishishishi! You want my treasure! You have to find it! But I didn't leave it there! Can't have it be too easy! Because where's the fun in that!"

The memory of the one who left everyone behind.

"Sanji! Don't die! Don't leave me! You can't! You bastard!"

And the one he left behind.

The fire became bigger, however there was a stark change in the fire, as it got bigger it turned green.

He once again added the combination of Haki and One for All to his leg.

"Hell Memories Smash!"

Bakugo didn't even have a chance to do anything once the attack hit…

He was engulfed in the green flames as the kick struck.

However if Hell Memories Smash gave stress fractures before… the more powerful one clearly broke his leg.

Not a completely wrecking like a Regular Smash, but still.

Izuku yelled out in pain as the flames cleared.

While it was clear that Bakugo was unconscious.

"Katsuki Bakugo is unable to battle! Izuku Midoriya wins!" called out Midnight.

Izuku glared at the unconscious Bakugo.

The crowd still cheered at the win.

Especially since he beat the guy who claimed he was going to win.

In the teacher's box, both Hibiki and All Might sighed.

"Well… I'm sure he held back little..." said Aiko trying to break some tension.

"Hey I'm going to see him." Said Hibiki, "And I figure you want to do the same thing."

'Yeah." Said All Might.

They both left the teacher's box.

"(So… how much do you know about their relationship?)" Hibiki asked All Might in English.

All Might was surprised by the perfect English.

"(I'm the reincarnation of an American you know… of course my English is perfect)" said Hibiki.

"(Not much...)" he admitted knowing it was way to keep it covert.

"(I see.)" sighed Hibiki.

"(But I do know it's complicated.)" responded All Might.

"(As long you know that…)" sighed Hibiki.

They headed for the nurse's office.

In the Class 1-A box.

"It could have been worse." Said Toru.

"He just lit Bakugo with green fire." Said Mashirao, "I don't know how it could have been worse."

"He could have played around him some more." Said Ochaco.

"You're right." Said Momo.

The rest of the class just looked at them.

"We're not allowed to talk about it okay!" he four said in perfect unison.

This just made the rest of the class sweat drop.

And with that the Sports Festival was over… all that was left was the award's ceremony and some celebrating…

After all, even if Izuku used his most painful memoires to win, he still did win the Sport's Festival… it was one of the biggest things in the country after all.

Next TIme: Izuku had won the Sports Festival! There's soem tears and some clelbrations! Not much to say other than that! But still what will happen? Find out next time!


	18. After the Games

Chapter 18: After the Games

Izuku was getting an earful from Recovery Girl for using Hell Memories Smash again. Especially since he actually broke his leg this time instead of stress fractures.

So she smacked him with her cane.

"I told you not use that attack and what do you do? You use it anyways." Muttered Recovery Girl.

Izuku sighed, rubbing where she hit him.

That was when All Might and Hibiki both entered the room.

"Wait! Both of you are here." Said Izuku.

"Yep! We've been working out a joint custody agreement." Joked Hibiki.

"Seriously?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

"I mean I know he's your mentor." Said Hibiki with a shrug.

"You two ain't subtle about it." Pointed out Aiko.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku as he knew everyone in class had realized All Might was mentoring him.

"Anyways you know why I'm here." Said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed, he knew it was about the fight.

"I might have dropped the ball on this one… I should have known there was a really good chance you would fight him." sighed Hibiki, "I should have found time to talk to you about this possibility. I mean ignoring him is one thing… toying with him and then kicking his ass when you got sick and tired is another…"

Izuku blushed when Hibiki put it that way.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have kicked his ass… I agree you should have… but I think you went over board and it just wasn't the right time to do it." Said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed when he said that.

"Look I'm not saying that he didn't need to get his ass kicked, I mean the little shit did." Said Hibiki, "I just it was too soon for you to do it you know."

Recovery Girl glared at Hibiki who began to sweat under the glare.

"You're supposed to be a professional." Said Recovery, "That boy is in here right now…"

"Look, if you knew half the stuff I know you wouldn't be scolding me right now." Said Hibiki.

"Please don't fight!" said Izuku.

"I do admit Young Bakugo needs something to reign in his ego." Said All Might finally stepping into the conversation.

"But she's got a point… there is a chance he could have regained consciousness." Said Aiko, "And is listening on this conversation right now so…"

Recovery Girl nodded in agreement at this.

"Even if he did give the whole stadium the metaphorical middle finger we really shouldn't be having this conversation where he could hear us." Said Aiko.

"Should we have the conversation in English?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked All Might.

"Same deal as me… the pirate world spoke English…" said Hibiki, "And before you ask I don't know how that works. No one does… there's so many worlds out there… And a lot of them that aren't earth know earth languages, it's really weird."

"Up to you." Said All Might.

Izuku just shrugged.

"Anyways I changed my mind about something and I think you should tell him." Said Hibiki, "Not or anytime soon… just tell him the truth…"

"You really think so?" asked Izuku.

"I don't like the bastard." Said Hibiki.

"He might hear that." Reminded Recovery Girl.

"I know." Sighed Hibiki, "But he's trying to find answers since day… 3… 4… Either or…"

"I think you're getting distracted." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Look I know I said not to let the baby have his bottle… but I didn't think you would have to fight him like this so soon..." Said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed.

"I'm not saying it telling him today or anytime soon… But just tell him eventually." Said Hibiki.

"When I'm ready." Said Izuku.

"Good answer." Said Hibiki.

"But who knows with the way you kicked his ass maybe Captain Boom Boom will get his head out of his ass." Said Aiko.

Hibiki rolled his eyes.

"I think I should leave." Said Hibiki, "You should also talk to your mentor… probably in private."

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"IS there another room that we can talk." Said all Might.

"I'm sure you can find a place." Said Recovery Girl.

"Later…" said Hibiki.

"Peace out!" said Aiko.

Both Hibiki and Aiko left.

"Your leg is now fine enough to walk on." Said Recovery Girl, "Just go easy for the rest of the day."

Izuku nodded.

The two left and Recovery Girl went to check on Bakugo. And he was conscious.

"So how much did you hear?" asked Recovery Girl.

Bakugo didn't answer.

Recovery Girl wasn't sure what to say, she did remember what he had said "If you knew half the stuff I know…"

In an empty Hall Way Izuku and All Might decided to talk.

Neither one knew what to say. When Izuku definitely decided to give him the basics.

"Something happened in my past life." Said Izuku, "And it happened all over again this life."

"Does it…" said All Might.

"It does." Said Izuku.

He began to cry.

"I wanted to make him suffer…" said Izuku, "Hell Memories is powered by painful memories. And it was a combination of what he put me through and the most painful memories of my past life…"

All Might was surprised by this revelation.

"He did so much… and then learning,… learning… that in my past life I went through the same thing." Said Izuku, "Should I feel ashamed?"

All Might sighed, he should have known this would come up.

"I don't know if there's a right answer." Said All Might.

Izuku sighed.

"Look… there are times where there's no right answer." Said All Might, "Even I had times where my judgment was clouded."

"I see…" said Izuku.

"You've had another life to live… I'm sure you've had to deal with things like that." Said All Might.

"Yeah, but we were the "Bad guys"." Pointed Izuku.

"But you were a bad guy." Said All Might.

Izuku smiled when he when said that.

"There's something else I wanted to talk about." Said all Might.

"About what?" asked Izuku.

"The act that your flame turned green." Said Izuku.

"That was strange." Said Izuku, "And the flames felt hotter too."

"It's said that the green flames symbolize truth and balance." Said All Might.

"It's probably just the memories I used to power them." Said Izuku, "I'm sure that if I activated Diable Jambe it will be normal fire."

He decided to activate… however… both of them were shocked.

The flames were still green.

"How is this even possible!" yelled Izuku, "First I have Conquers Haki and now this! What is even going on!"

That was when Momo found them.

"Izuku!" said Momo, "Wait is your fire still green? How did that happen!"

"I don't know!" he cried.

"Clam down! I'm sure it's fine…" said Momo.

Then Momo noticed All Might who was still in his true form.

"Oh sorry…" said Momo.

"It's all right just helping him after his fight." said All Might figuring out an excuse.

Izuku started to calm down as he turned off the flames.

"There's something I have to tell you." Said Momo.

"Is this about…" said Izuku.

"No it's not about my fight with him…" said Momo, "It's something else."

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"Don't worry I'll leave you two alone." Said All Might.

He left the tow of them to talk.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"It's Iida… or rather his brother." Said Momo.

Izuku froze as he remembered the conversation during the match with Iida.

"A villain got him." Said Momo, "He asked me to tell you."

Izuku was absolute shocked.

Before what happened at the USJ Iida had told him about his older brother. About how proud he was of him.

"Any word yet?" asked Izuku.

"No." said Momo.

Izuku sighed.

"Come on… we should go ask where we should gather for the medal ceremony." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku, "But before that…"

Momo sighed.

"I couldn't help it." Said Momo, "We worked so hard together… I wanted to face you in the finals… but at the same time…"

"You didn't want to get in the way of our fight." Sighed Izuku.

"I'm sorry." Said Momo.

"It's fine." Said Izuku, "But there's something I think we should talk about… even if there is some sadness to it."

"What?" asked Momo.

"I got first place and you got third." Said Izuku.

Momo quickly realized what it meant.

A long the list of both the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail had in common. If there was the chance to celebrate something, you had to celebrate it.

Izuku made a call and sent out a few texts.

Soon enough, it was time for the medal ceremony.

The three (well the ones that were able to make it) gather in an underground podium which was lifted up to the main stadium.

Of course Izuku just ignored Bakugo and paid more attention to Momo.

"Here they are the winners of the 1st Year Sports Festival!" said Midnight.

The crowd cheered at the podium was lifted.

"Now Tenya Iida shares third place, however due to a family emergency, he had to leave early." Said Midnight in winked, "Got to love those family relations."

"Doesn't she know how to phrase things?" asked Momo.

Izuku was however in Love Mode.

"Seriously!" said Momo giving him a an Erza glare.

"Sorry…" said Izuku blushing.

Bakugo just glared at the two.

"All right! And now to give out the awards!" said Midnight.

Everyone looked up and saw All Might in his hero from on top of the stadium, causing everyone to cheer.

He gave his trademark introduction of "I am here!"

However Midnight also talked over him making the whole thing awkward.

After that bit of awkwardness. It was time to hand out the medals.

"Young Yaoyorozu, You showed a lot of what you can do, and the skill you have. Though you gave up in your last match for unknown reasons. I know you would have given up if you didn't have a good reason." Said All Might as he placed the bronze on her neck as well as giving her a hug.

He then took the silver.

"Young Bakugo! I understand that what you said in your speech didn't happen." Said All Might, "Think of it as a learning experience…"

"Just give me the damn medal and don't hug me!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku just rolled his eyes as All Might somewhat nervously placed the medal around his neck.

All Might then moved to Izuku with the gold.

"You have shown a wide range of skills today from planning, to various fighting skills. Even if you felt like you made some mistakes today, it's okay, no one's perfect not even me." Said All Might.

He placed the medal around Izuku's neck and then hugged him.

"I'm very proud of you." He whispered to Izuku, "And please if you need someone else to talk to, please talk to me."

Izuku nodded as they broke the hug.

He then turned to face the other students.

"Know this although none of you first years are standing here on the podium, it still could have been you. Sure some of you classmates have strange and seemingly impossible skills to beat." Said All Might.

Izuku could almost feel the stares of his class on him.

"But think about what you done today, you've challenged each other, learned, know that all of you are closer to your dreams of being pros. Now I have one more thing to say! And I want over everyone to say it with me." Said All Might.

The crowd was all ready to the say the School Motto.

However… let's just say that somehow All Might wasn't on the same page.

"Plus Ultra!" yelled the crowd.

"Good job everybody!"

The crowd suddenly became silent as almost everyone sweat dropped.

Then the booing started.

Sometime later everyone who could met up in class so Aizawa could give something of a debriefing, about how pros who were watching would send out invitations for Work Study Week as well have two days off to recuperate.

Once class let out, Momo approached Kaminari about something, as Izuku approached Tokoyami about it as well.

As Todoroki was leaving, Izuku approached him.

"Hey… I know it's a bit short notice, but tomorrow I'm having a small party for myself and Momo." Said Izuku, "We decided to invite everyone from our teams in the Calvary Battle."

"I'm sorry but I have to decline." Said Todoroki, "There's something I have to do…"

Izuku got the feeling about what it was.

That he was going to see his mother.

"Good luck." He said.

Todoroki nodded.

Bakugo had listened to this and walked away.

After he switched out his shoes he heard a voice call out.

"So learned to be honest with yourself yet?" asked Toru making him jump.

"Where did you come from?" asked Bakugo.

"Is that an invisible crack?" asked Toru.

Bakugo just glared at her.

"He's hurting a lot." Said Toru, "We all are… and I know you tried to make light of everything…"

"What did he go through?" asked Bakugo.

"I can't tell you." Said Toru, "You know that. I'm not betraying my friends trust… because that's the fastest way to lose a frend…"

"FOREVER!" yelled a second Toru appearing and disappearing just as quickly.

"What the fuck!" yelled Bakugo, "How the hell did you just do that?"

Toru just hummed "I don't know" and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about being honest with myself." Said Bakugo.

"Seriously!" said Toru, "Man… you're more stubborn than Cranky! And he was an actual donkey!"

"Look I don't care if he's hiding something from me! I don't care that he knows he has to tell me what's really going on! I don't care if he had a crappy life and a crappy dad in his past life! I don't care if he knows what it's like to die! I don't care about him!" yelled Bakugo.

"It sounds like you do care…" said Toru.

Bakugo froze when she said that.

"Also how do you know about his dad in his past life?" asked Toru.

Bakugo froze even further.

She then then stuffed one of her trade mark cupcakes into his mouth.

"You know what… I guess that's not important." She said, "Anyway I have a of cupcakes to make for tomorrow!"

She ran off leaving him a little baffled… actually extremely baffled…

He swallowed the cupcake and rolled his eye, he wasn't sure why but he felt a little better…

The next day at Izuku's apartment, Inko was crying.

"Mom's it's okay!" said Izuku as he chopping some vegetables.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so proud!" cried Inko, "Not only that but you're having a party!"

Izuku laughed, it was small, just the members of the teams who could make it plus Mashirao.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

It was Momo.

"Am I the first?" asked Momo who it was clear she was hoping she was the first, as she was the only one who had been over before.

"You are…" said Izuku.

"Oh hello Momo!" said Inko, "I'm so glad that your training paid off!"

"Thanks." Said Momo blushing.

She saw that she Inko was crying and comforted her.

"I'm sorry!" said Inko, "I'm just so happy with everything!"

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Momo.

Turned out it was Toru carrying a lot of pink boxes in one arm and Mashirao's hand in the other. As well as Kaminari.

"Come on in, we're all in the kitchen." Said Momo.

They were shocked as Izuku skillfully put the ingredients into the pan like it was nothing.

"Okay I knew you were a cook but that's just crazy." Said Kaminari.

"Well when you learn to cook good in your past life it stick with you." Said Toru.

"So are you going to give us the tour later." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah… totally!" said Izuku sweating a little.

Momo just shrugged at him after all she saw his room.

There was another knock.

"I'll get it!" said Toru.

IT was Ochaco and Tokoyami.

"So is this everyone?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah. I invented Hibiki but he had some stuff to do…" said Izuku.

"What about Todoroki was it?" asked Inko.

"He couldn't make it, he had to do something very important." Said Izuku.

"I see." Said Inko.

That Inko. "I'm sorry… I'm just so happy!"

She started crying.

"Mom please stop crying! You don't want to pass out again." Said Izuku.

"I'll be fine." Said Ino managing to stop crying, "I passed out several times from dehydration yesterday… I couldn't help it."

"So that's where he gets from." thought everyone but Momo.

Soon enough lunch was ready and almost everyone gaped at its prestation.

"Well…" said Izuku al little embarrassed.

"You were a pirate right in your past life… right?" asked Kaminari.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"This is like gourmet though!" said Kaminari.

"I know." Said Izuku.

"From what I heard Izuku's past life was weird." Said Inko.

Izuku had told her a bit about his past life and some of the stranger aspects of it.

"Being a gourmet chef on a pirate ship isn't as a strange a cyborg shipwright, a reindeer doctor, or skeleton musician." Said Inko.

"Reindeer doctor?" asked Toru.

"Skeleton musician?" asked Mashirao.

"Have you been holding out on us?" asked Ochaco.

"It just came up.' Said Izuku, "I meant to tell you eventually!"

"Anyways we should eat." Said Toru.

They all started eating and those who hadn't eaten his cooking were just as surprised by the taste.

"This is quite deicloius." Said Tokoyami managing not to let himself pig out.

He was the only one who was the first time eating it not pigging out to be honest.

Izuku blushed at the reaction.

"It's a shame Katsuki couldn't make it." Said Inko.

This made the five from the therapy stopped eating and froze.

"What?" asked Kaminari.

"You know it's not his thing." Said Izuku.

"I guess you're right." Said Inko.

Kaminari shrugged and kept eating.

"So you know Bakugo?" asked Tokoyami.

"Of course." Said Inko, "He still calls me aunty… just don't spread that around, I'm sure he would be angry."

"Okay that is messed up." Said Mashirao.

"He doesn't want her to know." Whispered Toru.

"Do you know what Todoroki is doing?" asked Ochaco knowing it was better to change the subject.

"Personal things." Said Izuku.

"That went nowhere fast." Said Kaminari.

"Oh what's a shipwright?" asked Toru.

Izuku began to explain what a shipwright was thankfully swinging the conversation away from everything to with Katsuki.

And so the rest of the little party went rather well… but he did have to show off his room eventually…

But it's probably better not to get into that…

Meanwhile… Hibiki was reading some reports about what Priestess has been doing in the past couple weeks.

It had appeared she had used her quirk a lot since the USJ.

"Hey dad…" said Aiko.

Hibiki froze. Aiko only called him "Dad" if something was extremely wrong.

"If I did something and it could hurt one of the kids' progress in a way I didn't see coming… what should I do… and when should I do it." Said Aiko.

"What happened…" said Hibiki.

"One of my memes blew up… it blew up not because of the meme itself… but rather something else…" said Aiko.

Hibiki got a bad feeling about that.

And things were about change for Class 1-A all because of Aiko's memeing.

And it wasn't even one of her better memes that came out of the Sports Festival…

Next Time: Work Experience Week is coming up so it's time to choose where they're going and what their hero names are. And the group discover Hibiki's surprise. However that's not all that they're dealing with, because something was made public thanks to Aiko's memes and the Sport Festival... something that they didn't want out.. .what is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I said the memes were important plot point...

Also something I wanted to share, the party scene went a little different in my head, Kaminari was a but of last minute after I realized he was on Momo's team and it was meant to celebrate her too. But yeah... hoped you thought the scene was okay.


	19. Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 19: Secrets and Surprises

The UA Sports Festival was a big deal. Practically all of Japan was watching it on TV. And winning it was an even bigger deal.

And Izuku really should have realized that while riding the train the day he went back to school.

"Wait! You're the kid who won the First Year sports Festival!" yelled someone on the train.

Izuku jumped.

"Oh my gosh he is!" said another person.

"It's true! He is a cinnamon roll!" said another person.

"So adorable." Said another person.

Izuku as blushing bright red and didn't know how to handle it.

Once he got off the train he still wasn't sure how to handle it all. Sure he had Sanji's confidence in him, but being recognized a foreign feeling… mostly because Sanji's bad luck when it came to wanted posters…

It was a rainy day and he got his umblrella ready after leaving the station.

Then one of the most annoying sounds from gaming began to play in his phone.

"Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey listen! Hey Listen!"

He took out his phone, confused by what was going on with it.

"Finally… that annoys me too!" said Aiko's voice from his phone.

"Aiko!" yelled Izuku.

"Yep! It's me!" said Aiko.

"How are you on my phone!" said Izuku.

"Easy! I hacked into it." Said Aiko.

Izuku started sweating as he stared at his phone.

"Keep walking… the excuse "Aiko hacked into my phone and distracted me" will probably only work once and I rather not have it be this time…" said Aiko, "Not for this!"

Izuku just stared at his phone but he counited to walk because well… it was probably better to not use that an excuse.

"Also don't worry, I can only hack into a device if Hibiki orders me to or give me permission." Said Aiko.

"Why would Hibiki give you permission to hack into my phone." Said Izuku.

"You remember that video I made about Bakugo… that wasn't the only meme I created about the Sports Festival. I made a ton! More videos of him planning how he's going to win only to show is defeat while playing losing horns, a few "nice try!" memes, memes about how Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are ridiculously similar and of course memes about you and how much of a cinnamon roll you are!" Said Aiko.

"Why did you make memes about me!" yelled Izuku.

"Because I love you!" said Aiko.

Izuku had no response to that.

"Anyways it's one of those memes that's the problem. It went vial! And not in a good way!" said Aiko.

The screen showed an internet account and it was a picture from some old pre-quirk tv show of a woman holding some sort of animal but Izuku's head was photoshopped on.

""I've only had Izuku Midoriya for a day and a half, but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself"?" read Izuku confused.

"Sorry wrong account, got mixed up there!" said Aiko.

It switched to a different meme.

It was a series of pictures from the festival, the first showed after the fight with Shinso with the caption "Said nice words", then after that was after the fight with Todoroki "Checked to see if he was all right", then when he helped up Iida after their fight "Helped him up" the next showed him glaring at Bakugo after their fight "DEATH GLARE!" the next was him giving the speech "Though to be fair it's this guy so…" with the final one showing him being a little akward at some point "He is a cinnamon roll! So don't fight it!"

"This went viral?" asked Izuku confused.

It wasn't that funny or weird.

"I agree…I only made it as a shield for if someone complained about the death glare… but it went viral… but not for the right reasons." Said Aiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Look at the top comment… that's why it went viral." Said Aiko.

Izuku read the top comment.

He immediately froze when he read it.

"I went to school with both of them… everyone thought Midoriya was Quirkless so he was bullied. And Bakugo was the main bully." Was what it said.

Not only that but other people from his elementary schools and middle schools have started commenting as well adding to it with many other people joining the thread to comment on the comments.

"Oh no…" he said.

"And by my estimates… at least half your class has seen this… and probably a good chunk of the school." Said Aiko.

Meanwhile in the classroom Bakugo arrived, he saw that Kaminari was talking to Mina, Sato and Sero.

"The way they looked when she brought up Bakugo it was like they didn't want him there! It has to be true!" said Kaminari.

"It makes sense!" said Sato, "I mean thanks to that villain they've been really close! He probably told them."

"That why she gave up! Because she knew they had to fight!" said Mina.

They then noticed Bakugo had entered the classroom and immediately changed the subject.

"Anyway we have to figure out a way to get Midoriya to cook for us!" said Kaminari.

"What? Why?" asked Sero.

"His cooking is insanely good!" said Kaminari.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at what was he was hearing.

Then he noticed Kyoka seeing him and glaring at him.

Not only that Tokoyami was glaring at him too.

Bakugo just ignored him, not knowing why but figuring it had something do with doing better in the Sports Festival.

Not knowing that much like Kaminari, he realized the rumors were true thanks to the party.

Back with Izuku.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so sorry… If I knew if word got out because of a stupid meme I did… I wouldn't have made it… I just would have figure out other ways to defend myself… now that I think about it… probably should have used the idea you saw…" said Aiko, "But my point is I didn't want this getting out!"

"I know you didn't!" said Izuku clearly not trying to freak out.

"Midoriya what are you doing!" said Iida running by completely decked out in rain gear, "You shouldn't be standing around!"

"He's right! Use the excuse when you need to!" said Aiko, "Also! Catch up to him! He needs to know!"

"Iida!" yelled Izuku catching up to him, "There's something I need to tell you!"

"What is it?" asked Iida.

"Well you see…" said Izuku who didn't really know how to explain it.

"I made a crappy meme, someone from Izuku's old school saw it and revealed that Bakugo bullied him and that might have caused a situation." Said Aiko, "And then it went viral!"

"Wait! What is Aiko doing on your phone!" said Iida.

"That's neither here nor there… because this is a situation that you as Class Rep needs to keep an eye on this. Izuku's become popular… like really popular. Like many people would kill everyone in a room and then themselves if anything happened to him."

"What?" asked Iida.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"A lot of people are agreeing with sentiment… even if they don't get the reference." Said Aiko.

Izuku sighed at that.

"Anyways… I should leave you two alone… considering there's other stuff you should talk about." Said Aiko, "Once again sorry! I didn't want to make it public! Oh and don't tell the others I can do this! I want to surprise them when the time comes."

With that Aiko left Izuku's phone.

They got inside the school where Izuku was putting away his umbrella.

"So…" said Izuku.

"My brother is fine." Said Iida.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Also managed to catch a recording of your match, congratulations…" said Iida.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

"I think you should have toyed with him more…" admitted Iida.

"I can't tell if you're kidding all not." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Considering all he had done to you." Said Iida.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Izuku becoming concerned.

"I am fine, don't worry." Said Iida.

They went to class together to see that almost everyone in class.

And good chunk of them were glaring or staring at Bakugo who tried to ignore it.

They noticed the other four members of the group were talking.

"Izuku… did you see?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah, I saw this morning." Said Izuku.

"Only this morning?" asked Mashirao, "I saw this yesterday."

"I've been busy with other things." Said Izuku blushing.

"We should talk about this later." Said Momo, "It's almost time for class."

And indeed Aizawa soon walked into class with the entire class greeting him.

However it should be noted he was no longer in bandages, though he was now sporting a large scar on his face.

"Ribbit Aizawa you're out of your bandages." Said Tsuyu.

"Yeah, the old lady went a little overboard in my treatment." Muttered Aizawa, "Anyway, today is an important lesson in Heroics Theory…"

The class was nervous about it. After all something like that sounded like it was going to be a test or something.

Turned out it wasn't.

"You need codenames." Said Aizawa.

The class all cheered, then he used his Quirk to settle everyone down.

"This also ties into the draft picks I was telling you about." Said Aizawa, "Normally you wouldn't have to worry about it until 2nd or 3rd year, but we opened it up 1st years. Think of it like investments. They can always lose interest in you so you still have to show off."

The class was nervous at this fact… however it did make sense.

"And this is how you did." Said Aizawa.

He flipped a remote and the ones that had gotten draft picks appeared on the black board. Naturally Izuku got the highest with nearly 5,000.

Followed by Bakugo in second place.

Almost everyone who was in the tournament all got draft picks… however there was one name that shocked everyone in the room.

Mashirao's… who got even more than Sero who was on the bottom of the list.

Everyone stared at him who froze at the stares.

Though Toru did giggle already knowing why he had so many.

"How did he get so many?" asked Sero in shock.

"It's not that much." Said Mashirao.

It was only 34.

"Still 34 more than most of us." Said Mineta.

"Some of us were in the tournament and we didn't get offers!" said Mina.

"It's strange, it's not because of his honor, no it can't be that… wait… it could be because…" muttered Izuku.

"Midoriya! Stop muttering." Said Aizawa.

"Sorry." Said Izuku.

"Figures that Midoriya got the most." Said Kyoka.

"Though I'm surprised Bakugo got any at all considering..." Said Sero.

"I am aware of the rumors." Said Aizawa once again using his quirk, "This is neither the place or the time to talk about them."

"Yes sir." Most of the class said.

"Rumors." Thought Bakugo.

"Now even those that didn't get offers, you're still going to be interning." Said Aizawa.

That that didn't get offers were all relieved when he said that.

"So you're all going to need codenames." Said Aizawa, "Now these names are probably temporary…"

"However" said Midnight coming into the room, "There is a chance that the that the code names might stick. And if it's permeant then there's hell to pay."

"Midnight will be the one to give final approval to your codenames." Said Aizawa, "It's not my forte."

It really wasn't he just went along with a suggestion a classmate (who grew up to Present Mic) gave him.

So he just took a nap while they did it. Totally not bitter about it.

Everyone was given dry erase board to come up with their hero name.

Then it turned out they would have to present it.

Thankfully there was someone brave enough to go first, Aoyama who had the name "I cannot stop twinkling."

Everyone just stared in horror of this Code Name.

And even more when Midnight changed to "Can't Stop Twinkling"

Which he did approve.

Next up was Mina… who had her own idea.

"The Ridley Hero! Alien Queen!" she said.

This too was rejected… however for very different reasons.

"You have to choose again! Because the name is not only unoriginal but due to the fact that you have an acidic quirk combined with the fact you do look a little like an alien, Disney might sue you. You have to remember that it's one of their many, many, many franchises and they are one of the most powerful companies in the world." Said Midnight.

Mina shivered as a the Imperial March softly played in the background.

"Where is that music coming from?" asked Kaminari

"There's a rumor that someone with a music based quirk has it that song plays whenever Disney is mentioned in that way." Said Kyoka.

"Weird." Said Kaminari.

Thankfully the next Tsuyu, who had the name Froppy picked out actually went quite well.

Thanks to that the atmosphere was more relaxed after that.

However Izuku was having problems. He wasn't sure which direction he should go in. When he was a child he wanted a name based on All Might.

But that wouldn't work out for various reasons such he wasn't sure if he should carry on the torch that way yet and the fact that nearly a third of the class had seen his All Might filled bedroom.

He also wasn't sure if he should pick a name that reflected his past life. It was a big part of him now but he also knew that once heh had a better handle on his quirk he would use that just as much as his other attacks.

There were so many decisions.

But a lot of the other students went up. Mashirao choice his name as the Marital Arts Hero Tail Man (which made sense as he was a martial artist in both lives).

Though when Toru came up there were a question.

As her identity was the Party Hero Invisible Girl.

"Wait! Party Hero?" asked Sero.

"I'm thinking of having a side gig of becoming a party planner." Said Toru, "Since I now know everything about planning parties."

This just made everyone sweat drop.

"I'm not kidding by the way! I know EVERYTHING… I even had a party planning cave in my past life." Said Toru, "I'm thinking of building a new one somewhere."

"Maybe we should have the next person go up." Said Midnight.

Momo went next with "Everything Hero: Creati"

More of their classmates went up, though a notable one was Todoroki who decided to just use his given name of "Shoto" then it was Bakugo's turn.

"King Explosion Murder!" he said.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Said Midnight.

"Oh I have a suggestion!" said Toru, "Get rid of the murder part of the name! King Explosion sounds pretty cool if you think about it!"

Almost everyone in the classroom stared at Toru in shock.

"She's trying to help him?" they all thought in surprise.

"She has a point…" said Midnight, "Taking out "Murder" could work."

"Fine I'll take it." Said Bakugo looking at Toru, "But I'm not going to thank you!"

The class was so confused by what's going on, especially she handed him a cupcake when he walked by.

"What is she doing?" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

Ochaco went next.

"I thought about this for a while, but Uravity!" said Ochaco.

"I like it." Said Midnight, "All right so we just have Iida and Midoriya."

Iida presented his which much like Todoroki was his given name but there was something wrong with presentation. When he got back to his desk, he found a plate of cupcakes there.

And of course Izuku was last.

He got up to the podium and showed everyone his name.

Everyone was surprised at it.

"What seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"I mean come on! I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows why you have that name and who gave it you." Said Kaminari.

"Please don't talk about the rumors going around." Sighed Midnight.

"No it's fine." Said Izuku, "Someone told me not too long ago that it can mean something else."

Ochaco smiled when he said that.

And of course his chosen name was Deku.

Once he was done, Aizawa woke up from his nap.

"All right! You will be spending a week. 40 Hero Agencies all agreed from all over the country to mentor you during that week." Said Aizawa.

"Remember think about what you would be good. For example if you were Thirteen you would want to focus on rescue work." Said Midnight.

"You have until the weekend to make your choices." Said Aizawa, "Class is dismissed."

In the teacher's room, Hibiki was on computer looking at some reports about the middle school that Izuku and Bakugo attended.

"So…" said All Might seeing what he was looking up.

"Just looking into the school… just in case." Said Hibiki.

"Oh another offer for Midoriya." Said Cementoss nearby.

"That kid…" sighed Hibiki.

"What agency." Said All Might feeling pride for Izuku getting so many offers.

Then he saw the agency and was shocked by it.

"There's something about that Agency isn't there." Said Hibiki.

All Might didn't say anything.

Sometime later in the class room just as lunch started…

"What are you doing ribbit?" asked Tsuyu as she noticed when lunch started the therapy group decided to go through their offers for some reason together.

"We're figuring out why Mashirao got offers." Said Izuku.

"It's seriously not fair!" said Mina, "I got pretty far into the tournament!"

"I'm done with mine." Sad Momo who had to go through she she had gotten a few hundred, "All of them were there."

"Wait…" said Sato.

Izuku gave her a couple of his pages.

"Every single agency that offered me also offered to Ochaco, Toru and Momo… we still have to see if they all offered Izuku." Said Mashirao.

"That's weird." Said Kaminari.

"No it's not…" said Izuku, "I have a theory."

After a few more minutes they went through all of it and as it turned out. Izuku got every single agency that also offered Mashirao.

Four out of five all sighed in unison and then yelled in unison "The idiot forgot something again!"

Ochaco grabbed Mashirao's arm and they ran out of the room, leaving Toru being the only member of the group who didn't run towards the teacher's room.

"The 34 agencies have heroes that fell victim to Priestess." Explained Toru to everyone in the classroom.

"I should have realized it." Thought everyone in else in the room.

Meanwhile Bakugo was walking to the cafeteria, as he did he heard people whispering and a strangely cheerful song constantly being played.

However that was when he heard without the whispers.

"Look it's the villain." Said someone who clearly a general education student.

"I know right!" laughed one of their friends.

"He's probably staking out this school so he can kill all the real heroes later." Said another the friends.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Bakugo glaring at him.

"What! Can handle the truth!" said the first general education student, "Or maybe you should just kill yourself! Make the world a better place without you!"

Bakugo looked at the student in horror.

However his friends were just as horrified.

"Dude! Not cool!" said one of the friends.

"That is disgusting!" said another.

"What! Haven't you heard! He told Midoriya to kill himself." Said the first student.

Bakugo found he couldn't move because of the shock of what was just said.

"What!" yelled one of the friends.

"That's messed up." Said one of the other friends.

"But still stooping to his level is just wrong." Said one of the friends.

"You're right… I'm not a villain in the making." Said the first student, "Unlike him."

Bakugo just stared in shock.

However Bakugo didn't know that one of his classmates heard everything.

Meanwhile in the teacher's office. Hibiki was eating his lunch.

"Hibiki!" yelled Izuku, Ochaco, Momo and Mashirao.

"Oh hey! You noticed didn't you!" said Hibiki.

The four just glared at him.

"I didn't forget this time!" said Hibiki.

"It's true he wanted it to be a surprise!" said Toru joining them.

"She's right! For once it's a surprise!" said Aiko.

"Really?" asked Mashirao.

"Really" said Hibiki.

"I know… a guy who's known for forgetting thing surprising people… it's weird." Laughed Aiko.

"Please stop making fun of me." Said Hibiki.

"I will once you remember to do your memory exercises." Said Aiko.

"So… about those draft picks!" said Hibiki.

"Don't change the subject!" said Aiko.

"The second you told me you five were going to stick to being heroes was when you got those draft picks." Said Hibiki, "Almost every single victim that remain a hero has picked you… there's a couple who unable to due to the fact that they only made their final decision recently… or they were attacked after you so…"

The five were surprisingly quiet about this.

"I've forgoten if I already told you this, but the five are you are doing a lot better than many of the heroes." Said Hibiki.

He then got up and handed some papers to the five of them.

"These are two list lists, one for the 10 heroes you'd do best with and the other 10 heroes I think need it the most." Said Hibiki.

"What do you mean need it the most?" asked Izuku.

"They're doing worse that you at the moment." Said Hibiki, "Depression, anxiety, anger issues, not dealing with the personality shifts well and other reasons… having you guys help them by having them show the ropes of being a hero might be good for them."

"Wait… Yuzu is number 7 on that list…" said Mashirao.

"Yeah… she's been getting the villainous urge again." Said Hibiki.

The five stared at him.

"Okay… so in her past life she got sick of New York and thanks to a combination of a prank on her boyfriend and a bad cold she started to pretend to be a crazy old woman so that she get things to herself." Said Hibiki, "Anyways sometimes she's getting urge to do the same thing again so that she can have train cars all to herself… it's technically legal since she's not using her quirk… but it's not a good idea."

"She's also on the top of my list… so maybe I'll go with her." Said Toru showing that Crystal Harmony was on the top of her list with the reasons "You two can talk about comedy and also you can help with her Quirk."

Izuku saw that on his recommendations list a written thing on top said "Talk to your other dad before going through this list."

"Talk to your other dad?" asked Mashirao.

"Inside joke." Said Izuku.

"What about Rosewater?" asked Ochaco looking at the list of heroes that needed help.

"Oh she's the one suffering from the worst case of depression. She was an alien who lived on earth in her past life. Because of getting such a perception change and a lot stuff she did is why." Said Hibiki, "I should warn you, if any you decide to intern with her, she's one of the three that's open about her death."

"Wait… there's three that open about their deaths?" asked Momo.

"It's usually personal but for those three, Rosewater because of a lot of reasons… the other two." Said Hibiki.

He took a breath making the five nervous.

"Because they were darkly funny." Said Hibiki.

This just made the other five sweat drop.

"What?" asked all five.

"It's true. And they gave me permission to tell you." Said Hibiki.

"Seriously?" asked Mashirao.

"How can it be funny?" asked Momo.

"Kind of easily, both of their story's start out the same, they both were diagnosed with cancer, neither one sure if they were going to live. But they managed to beat it! So they decided to live their lives to the fullest." Said Hibiki, "One decided to go sky diving with a company that wasn't reputable… well… you can guess how that went. And the other went on safari, he decided to get a close up picture of a rhino. And you can you see what happened after that…"

The five teens… well actually four of them as it was hard to tell with Toru… but they had looks on his faces that was a confused mix of things, the best way to put it "This is horrifying but at the same time I kind of want to laugh."

"If it helps both of them do say "I really shouldn't have gone with that shady ass company" and "I was a freaking moron for trying to do that to a rhino."… so yeah…" said Hibiki.

He saw that the teen still had that look on their faces.

"Change the subject." Said Aiko.

"Oh right." Said Hibiki, "I have to talk about that… Izuku I can't talk to the other teachers about the new problem without your permission." Said Hibiki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I'm sure that at least once during class they brought up the whole thing with Bakugo." sighed Hibiki, "But as the only faculty who can confirm it I need your permission to talk about it with them and the Principal."

"Oh of course." Said Izuku.

"Good." Said Hibiki, "Also I have a set idea for today session… since it's something we have to talk about… but I'm letting you delay it today due to Bakugo and other reasons… just make sure you don't take too long with your conversations."

"Okay." Said Izuku.

"I have some things to do… and you should get lunch." Said Hibiki.

The five left and headed to the cafeteria.

Once they gone, Hibiki put on his headphones.

"Aiko." Said Hibiki.

"Connecting him right now." Said Aiko.

"So do you have permission." Said Principal Nezu's voice.

"I'm allowed to talk about it." Said Hibiki, "I can confirm that the rumors are true. Katsuki Bakugo bullied Izuku under the assumption that he was Quirkless… combined with what I heard about at least the Middle School's reputation on Quirkism, I believe there's a case here."

He heard the animal of ambiguous species sigh, "I can't believe that such rampant Quirkism still exists." He said.

"Well we can make things better for that school." Said Hibiki.

"Since I'm sure you have the time, I believe you should handle it." said Principal Nezu.

"I'm down with that." Said Hibiki, "You ready Aiko."

"Let's take those sons of bitches down." Cackled Aiko.

In the Hall Way the five looked at their lists.

"Izuku what do you know about Lady Sol?" asked Momo.

"Well her Quirk is known as Powersol. She can create an umbrella that lets her manipulate inanimate objects." Explained Izuku.

Momo now looked interested.

"Why is that your top suggestion?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm leaning towards Yuzu." Said Toru.

"I'm actually leaning toward Rosewater." Said Ochaco.

"Really?" asked Izuku surprised.

"Yeah… it sounds like she needs someone right now." Said Ochaco.

"I have a lot to think about." Said Izuku.

"Same." Said Mashirao.

Meanwhile, Bakugo entered the cafeteria. When he entered of course he got glares, stares and people either whispering or not caring what he heard.

"I wonder how many times he blew him up." He overheard someone saying.

"He's probably the reason why the USJ was attacked." Said someone else.

That was when Monoma showed up with a smug smirk.

Like he was going to taunt him.

However Itsuka chopped his neck beofre he could say something.

"Sorry about that." Said Itsuka.

Though it was clear she was glaring at him a little.

Bakugo got his food.

It seemed like no one was willing to give him a seat.

Well almost no one.

"Hey Bakugo! Over here!" called out Kirishima.

Bakugo stared at the red head and joined him.

"I'm only sitting with you because I don't think I can find a seat." Muttered Bakugo.

"Yeah…" said Kirishima with a shrug, "So… have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" asked Bakugo figuring it was the reason why everyone was talking about him.

"It's a really stupid meme." Said Kirishima, "It went viral because of your former classmates."

Kirishima showed Bakugo who paled when he saw the comments.

That was when he saw the Therapy Group walk in.

"Don't do anything." Said Kirishima.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

He noticed that the whole cafeteria seemed to be glaring at him.

"Not a good time to confront him about this." Said Kirishima.

Bakugo muttered as he ate.

It should be noted that Kirishima was not the one who heard the conversation in the hallway.

He was just a nice guy trying to help someone through a hard time… even if that person was Bakugo.

Before everyone left for the day Aizawa made an announcement.

"I'm sure by this point all of you have heard about the rumors going around." Said Aizawa.

The class was silent about it.

"UA has a strict policy when it comes to bullying, if you have seen something please report and I would rather not have to discipline any of you." Said Aizawa.

Most of the class glared at Bakugo however. Deciding not to go after him due to these reasons.

Once Aizawa left. Bakugo turned toward Izuku.

"Deku." He practically growled out.

"I know… we have to talk." Said Izuku who wasn't in Sanji mode.

This caught Bakugo off guard.

Most of the glared at the two left.

"Seriously this is really messed up." Said Kaminari, "I mean! He knows Midoriya's mom really well! And bullying him like that."

"Half of it probably isn't true though." Said Kyoka.

"You heard Mr. Aizawa! We shouldn't be doing this." Said Iida getting ready to leave.

"He's right." Agreed Momo, "Besides neither Izuku or Inko wouldn't want any of us harming him."

"Inko?" asked Mina.

"Izuku's mother insisted I call her that." Said Momo blushing a little.

"I can see her doing that." Said Ochaco blushing a little.

"Seriously though! You know the internet is talking about how pure and sweet Midoriya is! Well you really need to meet his mom!" said Kaminari.

The rest of the classmates started to sweat drop at the ones who went to party talk about how kind and sweet Inko was.

In the hallway, the two found a good spot to talk.

"I had nothing to do with the meme." Said Izuku, "I would have preferred to be keep quiet about this."

"You think I would buy that!" yelled Bakugo.

"Why would I make a meme about myself?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

Bakugo didn't answer.

"I didn't want to get this out." Said Izuku, "But it's out there and we can't stop it. Hopefully it will die down soon. I'm sorry this happened."

Izuku began to leave so he could look for All Might.

"Wait! Did I ever told you to kill yourself?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku then slipped into Sanji mode.

"I should have known you would forget something like that." Said Izuku glaring at him.

Katsuki just stared at Izuku as he walked away, he also shook as he did.

Thankfully Izuku didn't have to search long for to find All Might.

"Found you Young Midoriya!" said All Might in his hero form.

"So this is about Hibiki's note isn't it?" asked Izuku.

"He told you." Said All Might.

"Just with this note." Said Izuku which he knew he just told him.

All Might saw the note and sweat dropped.

"He's really pushing the joint custody joke." Said All Might.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"You got another offer." Said All Might.

"I kind of figured that… since you're telling me it has to be important." Said Izuku.

"It is." Said All Might, "You see he was a former teacher, one that my homeroom teacher back when I was a student."

"Whoa! Really?" asked Izuku.

"He all knows about One for All." Said All Might.

"He does?" Said Izuku realizing that it was indeed very imporant.

"He's been retired for a while, so I forgot to include him in the list of people who knows about it." Said All Might.

And then All Might began to shake as he muttered things about him.

Izuku was terrified at this as All Might gave him the information.

"How scary is this guy?" thought Izuku.

Meanwhile Bakugo was walking to the train station, but of course he was lost in his thoughts.

"I told him to kill himself… but he still admired me?" he thought, "What kind of idiot does that?"

He picked up a rock and blew it up.

"That bastard!" he yelled.

That was when he heard a meow.

He looked down it was a small cat, it meowed again then rubbed against him.

He grumpily looked down at the cat but decided to pet it. Which the cat accepted happily.

He didn't notice that nearby one of his classmates walking away.

The very same one that overheard the other student telling him he should kill himself.

Back at school… Izuku got to the therapy room.

"All right! Here sooner than I thought." Said Hibiki as the others were there.

"Did anything happen after class." Said Izuku.

"We're pretty sure that Kaminari is trying to figure out a way to hold another party at your house." Said Mashirao.

"Seriously?" asked Izuku.

"But yeah, everyone knows." Sighed Ochaco.

"He knew about the meme before I told him." Said Izuku.

"Why would your classmates finally say something?" asked Mashirao.

"Probably now that Izuku's famous they figure they could just throw Bakugo under the bus and pretend that he's always been his friend." Said Hibiki.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

Hibiki cleared his throat.

"Aiko! Go home!" he said.

"Yes sir!" said Aiko as the device that he wore turned off. Surprisingly everyone in the room. They remembered that if it was an exceptionally serious topic he would ask her to leave.

"Anyways, today's topic is one we have to talk to about." Said Hibiki, "One that if we don't' talk about today. Is one that we'd probably end up avoiding."

The five teens all looked at Hibiki.

"Today's topic… spouse and kids." Said Hibiki.

And so began another session, one that they knew that they really had to talk about.

Next Time: It's a seroues topic as love, mariage, children and even sex it brought up. Will things beomce akward between any of them? Find out next time!


	20. Marriages

A/N: Edit: Ooops forgot this... 30,000 hits! Whooo!

Oh something I forgot to mention last, the reason why Invisible Girl isn't mentioned as being owned by Disney is because Marvel doesn't exist in this world... I mean come on, MCU, and the Fantastic Four will eventually be in it.

Also this one might be a deicide chapter with half of it not being canon. With the exception of Ryoga the Ranma stuff is left ambiguous not saying who Ranma ended up with, same with Fairy Tail (expect for any definite endgame parings) and with One Piece whoo boy... no one get into arguments with me. All I will say is it pairings I have written for before (expect for Sanji... this is the first time I'm writing that paring) but yeah... Also with FiM I'm going with Applejack and Rainbow Dash being married (as it was left amigos in the episode). So yeah... I please... try to be civil... and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20: Marriages

It was quiet… they knew it was a topic that shouldn't be avoided. After all that was why they had the therapy.

"All right as usual I want to get the ball rolling… I don't plan on using Yuzu as an example because well… learning about that weird old lady thing was enough for one day." Said Hibiki.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's hiding something." Thought everyone else.

The true reason why involved some envy… let's just say Liz Lemon (Yuzu's past life) lived a lot longer than Tony Stark.

But still…

"Before we start, did any of you not get married?" asked Hibiki.

There weren't any answers.

"Really, even you Izuku?" asked Hibiki.

"Well… yeah, I did…" said Izuku, "I wasn't the only one, Luffy got married and so did our sniper Usopp… all our wives lived on board and joined with the crew… mine helped with cooking, Kaya, Usopp's wife helped in the sick bay and Hancock… she was an famous pirate before she met Luffy."

"He was married too." Thought Ochaco.

"All right." Sighed Hibiki knowing he should get the ball rolling, "Pepper was her name, she started out as my assistant, but eventually took over my company. We fell in love, it wasn't easy there were plenty of hiccups… and we had a daughter…"

It was clear that Hibiki was hiding something.

"I don't know if I can tell you the rest yet… it's very personal." Said Hibiki, "But it wasn't divorce, that much I will tell you."

The teens were quiet… quickly realizing that whatever it was had something to do with his daughter.

"So keep it as long as you want… if you want to go on, you can. Or you can keep it short like me… Since there is a lot of pain here…" Said Hibiki, "Which one of you want to go first?"

"I'll go first." Said Toru, "My husband was a fellow party planner, named Cheese Sandwich. Before he went to settle down he went from town to town with his jokes and accordion bringing joy to every pony!"

"Sounds like Weird Al." joked Hibiki.

"You have no idea." Said Toru, "We even had a daughter together."

She saw the looks on everyone's faces.

After all they were dealing with a super cute world of talking magic ponies, procreation could be anything.

"Just out curiosity… how did you have a daughter." Said Hibiki deicing to be the one to ask.

Toru sighed, honestly she should have saw this coming.

"We had sex!" yelled Toru getting annoyed, "Just because it was a cutesy world filled with magic and friendship doesn't mean that babies come from the magic of friendship… well Twilight tried this one time, but that her trying to figure out a way for Dashie and Applejack to have a foal together… but my point is we had sex! WE had pony sex!"

"Okay! I'm going to have to end your turn!" said Hibiki.

The other four were blushing bright red.

"Too much information?" asked Toru.

The four just nodded.

"Sorry!" said Toru taking out a plate of cupcakes.

Hibiki gave them a few minutes to make sure they could talk again and after the cupcakes calmed them down.

"All right who wants to go next." Said Hibiki.

"I would." Said Momo, "Well I don't have to give much of an introduction to my husband…"

"It's Jellal." Said everyone else in perfect unison.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Momo blushing.

"Yeah, it was." Saied Toru.

"It's really sweet too that you did get married." Said Ochaco.

"It took a long time. You know thanks to everything that happened." Said Momo, "But we got married and had four children."

"Four children?" asked Ochaco surprised.

"Yeah… we loved each other lot." Said Momo blushing, "And also the second pregnancy was with twins… so I was only pregnant three times."

"But you still had four kids." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah…" said Momo.

She then looked down at the floor.

"IT wasn't happily ever though." Said Momo, "Something happened… I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

"I completely understand." Said Hibiki, "You probably realized there was something I was leaving out, so if you're ever ready to talk about it. Tell us."

Momo nodded.

"I'll go next." Said Mashirao, "Her name was Akari. We met in our teens and she fell in love with me after I beat her grandfather's best sumo pig. She actually loved my curse. I was surprised because I never thought a girl would love my curse, but she did…"

However he then noticed that look on the other's face (though it was hard to tell with Toru).

"Mashirao… did you ever…" said Izuku.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" said Mashirao, "We never experimented with my curse like that!"

The other did not buy it.

"I swear we didn't!" said Mashirao.

"Okay! We are talking way too much about farm animal sex! Which is a sentence that should never be uttered ever!" said Hibiki interrupting the conversation.

"I'm sorry…" said Mashirao.

"I'm sorry too… it's just that in hindsight… I really should have prepared for this…" said Hibiki, "Considering one of you turned into a pig and the another was an actual talking pony…"

"Did you have kids?" asked Ochaco.

"We did, three boys." Said Mashirao, "They… uh… got lost a lot, thankfully my friends often helped out when they were really young. And once they were old enough to take care themselves it was fine… And unlike both of my parents Akari had a sense of direction."

"Wait… both of your parents lacked a sense of direction?" asked Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

"Yeah…" sighed Mashirao, "And GPS didn't exist when I was a teenager… or if it did it wasn't prevenient.. actually it did help when the kids got older… but before then I had to realy on my wife, Ranma and Ukyo to help me."

"Just out of curiosity why those two?" asked Ochaco.

"Well Ranma took me home a lot in Middle School and I once ran a three legged obstacle course with Ukyo…" said Mashirao.

Everyone gave him a look.

"You're going to have a to tell us that story." Said Toru.

"I know." sighed Mashirao, "But yeah I had a wife who loved me and my problems and kids who inherited one of my problems."

"I'd like to go next." Said Ochaco, "His name was Naruto… he was a ninja and eventually became the leader of our ninja village. Ever since we were children I admired him because of something he had no control over most of the village hated him."

She wasn't sure if she tell them it was because he had a monster fox sealed inside him that destroyed the village before she was born inside of him.

"Whenever he faced the odds he would always pull through them and it was what inspired me to become stronger." Said Ochaco.

Izuku looked at the way Ochaco talked about her husband and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"So did you have any kids?" asked Toru.

"Two." Said Ochaco, "A boy and a girl… that's also why I retired early."

"Oh…" said everyone realizing that it made sense.

"I know, I know…" said Ochaco, "But being a ninja really wasn't my choice growing up, my family pretty much made me… so once I had children it was my choice to be a house wife."

Considering a past session dealt with her talking about her emotionally distant father it made sense.

"Those were the choices I made in my past life and I don't regret them. And I loved all of them very much." Said Ochaco.

Izuku was quiet during this time.

"Hey Long John Silver! She's done!" said Hibiki.

"Oh right!" said Izuku, "My wife was named Pudding."

"Hold on!" said Hibiki, "Why are three of the names food?"

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Well Ponies just had had names like that." Said Toru.

"He was named after the hero of a book. Also I'm pretty sure it was the other meaning." Said Ochaco.

"Her mother was obsessed with food." Said Izuku.

"Wait…" said Mashirao.

"No her mother was one of Luffy's bigger pirate enemies." Said Izuku, "She ran away from home so we could get married."

"How did you meet?" asked Toru.

"It's a long story I'm not comfortable telling you yet." Said Izuku, "All I will say it involves them…"

They knew it meant his birth family.

"Her mother was a nightmare. And treat her and siblings extremely poorly as well, honestly I'm surprised that most of them stuck with her though. Only three of her older sisters ran away before she did. Maybe more of her siblings finally ditched her after I died though…"

"Rule 4." Said Hibiki, "Unless you want to confess to having a Darwin Award level death."

"Sorry…" said Izuku, "But her mother was extremely powerful pirate. And like I said one of Luffy's biggest enemies…"

"You're going on a lot about that…" said Hibiki becoming concerned.

"Because we didn't have any kids." Said Izuku, "Because she was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Hibiki.

"That she would end up like her own mother." Said Izuku, "Pudding had so many mental health issues, she had something of a split personality… She got better through the years. But she was just worried that she would be a monster to her own children…"

Ochaco looked at Izuku. Unsure how to react to all of this.

"The other couples had children though…" said Izuku, "Luffy had a couple kids before… and Usopp and Kaya had a couple kids… also Robin and Franky had a daughter…"

"Wait… you didn't say they were married." Said Mashirao.

"They weren't… they were friends with benefits." Said Izuku blushing.

"Wait… wasn't Franky the cyborg?" asked Momo.

"They thought he was stile because of that, turns out he was just infertile… they assumed he was sterile, Chopper yelled at the two of them for assuming them." Said Izuku, "Though to be fair… I think everyone on the ship would have assumed that about Franky…"

Izuku coughed knowing he should get back on topic about his own past life relationship.

"She was afraid, her sisters tried to reassure her that it was it fine… but she still didn't want any children." Said Izuku.

It was clear with his tone of voice, that in his past life he did want children.

"But I loved her so I agreed with her." Said Izuku.

"He loved her that much." Thought Ochaco, "Even though it was clear he wanted them…"

"Are you done." Said Hibiki.

Izuku nodded.

"It will be a while until we talk about another heavy topic like this one…" said Hibiki, "And if you want to bring up more about your spouses or children in the future you can. But next time should be a much lighter topic…"

"Oh I have an idea for next time." Said Toru.

"Sure we'll go with it." Said Hibiki.

He tapped Aiko's device three times.

"I'm BAAAAACK!" said Aiko reentering the device, "So any juicy details."

This just made the teens sweat drop.

They said byes to Hibiki, once they left the therapy room, both Izuku and Ochaco seemed to avoid eye contact.

"Oh come on! Why is it awkward between you two." Said Toru.

"What of course not why would things be awkward between us!" said Izuku, "I mean… sure we know…"

Before he could go on a mutter storm, Toru stuffed a cupcake in his mouth.

"Nothing changed really." Said Mashirao.

"Well there are some changes, but we knew we had to learn these things to begin with." Said Momo.

"I guess you're right." Said Ochaco trying to hide her real feelings about it.

"Yeah." Said Izuku once he was able to swallow the cupcake and doing the same thing.

"Come on Deku! You want to go to the train station together." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… sure…" said Izuku.

Toru breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone.

"Well that's one less thing I have to worry about." Said Toru.

This made Mashirao and Momo sweat drop.

"Oh come on you guys don't see it…" said Toru.

"wait…" said Momo realizing what she meant.

"You know probably wait a while before then." Said Toru, "And I do have a couple friendship problems to worry about before then."

"Should you guys be heading home." Said Hibiki looking at the three.

"Oh right!" said Toru, "Later!"

She ran off leaving a small cloud.

The other two soon followed somewhat confused.

Once they were out of ear shot.

"Make sure you remember that those two might one need extra counseling." Said Hibiki, "Just in case."

"Will do!" said Aiko.

With that they learned more about each other's pasts partially about their families.

However for Izuku and Ochaco there would be a small amount of awkwardness between them. Though they would try not to show it… but still they knew the other was married… and they weren't sure if the other was over their past life spouse. And who knew if the one would talk to the other about it…

But there were other things to worry about at the moments… a lot of other things… like their next week. After all it was a big week for their training…

Next Time: It's time for Work Experience Week, what Gran Torino, the hero that All Might is like? Also how is the other important internships go? Find out next time!


	21. Work Week Begins

A/N: Okay there's two important things that need to be said. First off I need everyone's opinion on something. The day after the last time I updated it came out that Lil' Cheese (Pinkie's foal) is apparently a colt. I say apparently because according to one of the writer's he was written to be a colt and looks the way he does is because he's super cute ... then one of the other writers said that there was no chosen gender assigned to Lil' Cheese. So I have three choices: Go back and edit the chapter so that Toru says son, leave it as is and make Cheese a girl or my favorite have Toru occasionally break the fourth wall and gripe about word of god. If I don't get a general consensuses I'm going with option 3...

The other thing! TV Tropes Page! YAY! I'm so happy! Pure awesomeness, I know I have quite a few them, but it's still awesome that I have one for this story! So if you're a toper go add to it if you see something missing... or add the two new crossovers to the pages (there's also a character page). Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21: Work Week Begins

It was the last session before they left for Work Studies Week. Toru got permission from Nezu for her idea.

Cooking!

She set it up so that room had hot plates and a convection oven.

They decided not to question where she got them… because she was going to help them bake cupcakes and well "Don't Question the Cupcakes".

It was more about relaxing and mostly talked about whatever while the other three helped the two cooks.

"Then we ended up crossing the finish line… from the other side." Finished Mashirao as he helped Izuku.

"And that counted?" asked Ochaco.

"Considering they were cheating themselves I'd say it count." Said Mashirao.

"Let me guess, Ukyo was the one to choose where you went." Said Izuku.

"Yeah." Said Mashirao.

That was when the door suddenly opened and it was Lunch Rush.

"Midoriya!" said Lunch Rush.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nooooope!" said Hibiki pushing the pro hero chef out of the room, "Not today!"

He closed the door as the students sweat dropped at the interruption.

"You know I've been wondering, when did Lunch Rush even taste your cooking?" asked Momo.

"Oh that's not important." Said Izuku.

It should be pointed out that Lunch Rush decided to try some of the lunch that Izuku made for All Might.

"You know now that the Sports Festival is over I think you should be happy that's the only rivalry you're really dealing with." Said Hibiki.

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

After the session, Izuku decided to talk to Hibiki. Who was crutching his stomach.

"Congrats kid… you are the best chef I've ever met." Said Hibiki, "And considering I was billionaire in my past life… that's saying sometime…"

Izuku blushed.

"So what did you want to talk about… unless it's to apologize for choosing someone who wasn't a reincarnation. Don't." said Hibiki.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" asked Izuku.

"Because it's obvious." Said Hibiki.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"Your mental health is important. But I think I think learn how to control your quirk is even more so." Said Hibiki.

"Good point." Said Izuku.

"Sure I got so many complaints that you didn't go with a reincarnation, but my best guess they're just grumbling thinking you went with someone from the top 10." Said Hibiki.

"Good point." Agreed with Izuku.

"Just tell me when one thing when you get back." Said Hibiki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Tell me why All Might is terrified of him." Said Hibiki, "Because if he terrifies the number 1 hero, I want to know.

"I mean everyone who wants to know." Said Aiko.

"Okay." Said Izuku.

And soon enough it was the day where they would leave for their internships. They were all at the train station to catch their trains all across Japan.

As they parted ways, Izuku and Ochaco approached Iida.

"Iida." Said Izuku.

Iida stopped walking.

"If you ever wanted to talk, please we're friends aren't we?" asked Izuku.

"I will." Said Iida putting on a fake smile as he turned around.

He then counited walking, leaving Izuku and Ochaco concerned.

However as he walked Toru jumped in front of him causing him to jump.

"Hey!" she said.

"Oh Hagakure." He said putting on a fake smile.

"I know you're faking it." Said Toru.

Iida froze when she said that.

"I want you to promise me something." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida.

"That if you find him, you won't go after Stain." Said Toru.

Stain was the villain that had attacked his brother. He was a very powerful villain known as "The Hero Killer".

Iida looked at her.

"I…" said Iida.

"Please…" said Toru, "And Pinkie Promise too…"

Iida held out his pinkie.

"Oh no… it's one I made in my past life." Said Toru.

She taught him out to do it, and he did… though Izuku and Ochaco was watching this conversation from a distance so they could hear what they were talking about. And at the promise involved several motions it was interesting to watch.

"What are they doing?" asked Izuku.

"I don't know." Said Ochaco.

Once Iida was done with the promise.

"Just make sure you keep your promise! Okay!" said Toru.

Iida nodded, however he had no intention of ever keeping the promise.

Izuku took the bullet train to the location, and soon found the location of the agency. A very old dilapidated building.

"This is the place, I wonder why I haven't heard of Gran Torino before." Thought Izuku as he got there.

He knocked on the door, when there wasn't an answer and he opened the door.

"Hello I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm here to interne." He said.

That was when he saw a very short old man laying first down on the floor, covered in red stuff and something that looked like intelligence coming out under him.

However it took less than a second to for Izuku to realize that the red stuff wasn't blood and the "intestine" wasn't that, but rather linked sausage.

"Please tell me this was an accident." Muttered Izuku switching into Sanji mode, "Because I hate when someone wastes food."

Oh come on! You saw through it!" the old man yelled, it was clear he was Gran Torino.

"So it was on purpose." Said Izuku.

Gran Torino began to sweat even more.

"Geeze! What's your problem." Said Gran Tornio.

"My problem is that I nearly starved to death in my past life." Muttered Izuku glaring at him much more harshly.

"I thought it would be fun messing with you…" pouted Gran Torino.

"What were you going to do the whole senile old man shtick to annoy me?" asked Izuku.

Gran Torino stared at Izuku.

"No… of course not." Said the old man making Izuku face palm.

Izuku sighed.

"Did All Might tell you that…" said Izuku slipping out of Sanji mode.

"That because of a quirk you remember a past life, yeah." Said Gran Torino, "And I also watched the Sports Festival, you barely used your quirk and used tricks from your past life."

"Yeah." Said Izuku, "I want to balance it out."

That was when Gran Torino used his quirk to speed around the room.

"If you want balance out your quirk with those little pirate tricks of yours put on your costume and give the biggest smash you can." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku looked at the old man and smirked.

He went over to his costume case and saw there was a new instruction booklet.

Turned out the support department changed his costume without telling him.

"Seriously." Thought Izuku.

He put on his new costume and got ready for the sparring session.

"Are you sure we should be fighting inside?" asked Izuku, "I mean what if we break something?"

"It will be fine." Said Gran Torino.

And soon he began to speed around the room. Izuku knew he couldn't use any form of Haki in this fight.

"He's too fast… but in order to learn to propel learn One for All I have to hold back." Thought Izuku.

However at the old man sped around the room, Izuku noticed a pattern and it wasn't random after all.

Once Gran Torino was close enough he channeled his quirk into his leg and aimed a kick for him.

However Gran Torino dodged and tackled him winning the fight.

"All Might may be the number 1 hero but he is a lousy teacher." Said Gran Torino.

"I noticed that." Said Izuku.

It was true, gaining his past memories made Izuku realize that All Might had a lot to learn about teaching. His adoptive father was a better teacher than All Might and he was verbally abusive…

Gran Torino just stared at Izuku.

"You're making things too easy." Said Gran Torino.

"I have an adults memories, so sorry…" said Izuku, "Got any advice?"

Gran Torino just sighed and got off Izuku.

"Your movements are too stiff and you think One for All is more special than it is." Said Gran Torino.

"Okay." Said Izuku knowing it was the "Figure it out yourself" advise.

"Clean up and I'll go get us some grub." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku sighed as the old super hero left.

Meanwhile in a bar, which was the current headquarters of the League of Villains. Shigaraki was trying to recruit Stain along with Kurogiri and Priestess with him.

"So you're the ones who attacked UA." Said Stain.

"We are." Said Shigaraki.

"So what's your goal?" asked Stain.

"Right now?" asked Shigaraki, "Killing All Might and other people that annoy me."

He took out a picture of Izuku at the sport festival.

"Like this brat." Said Shigaraki.

Stain glared at Shigaraki.

"Looks can be deceiving Stain." Said Priestess, "That "little brat" has the soul of the most powerful warrior I ever encountered."

"So he's one of your victims?" asked Stain.

"He is." Said Priestess, "A pirate, someone I have ever seen before. Or since. He is extensionally powerful."

"And you want him to die?" asked Stain.

Priestess didn't answer.

"I had heard about what you've done. Hundreds of heroes fell to your quirk and only those hardened warriors have been able to cut it as heroes."

"That's not true." Said Prestress, "A small amount of "normal people" counited to be heroes. Stressful jobs, dealing with terrible tragedies, beating cancer… if they overcame something in their past life, then they will remain heroes. You have to admire them…"

"And yet you join this group and sell out your ideals." Said Stain.

Prestress glared at Stain.

"If you knew the danger this boy was, you would agree with me." Said Prestress.

"And not only that but the goals of this league's are that of a child's." said Stain.

The three members of the League of villas stared at the Hero Killer.

"What good is killing if you lack conviction?" asked Stain getting ready to attack.

Kurogiri looked toward the monitor which was in voice only mode.

"Master should I intervene?" asked Kurogiri.

"No… treat this as learning experience, if Shigaraki is to grow and mature and only then he can reach his goals." Said the mysterious voice.

Back at Gran Torino's agency, Izuku began to think over the advice Gran Torino gave him and went through it through notes.

Meanwhile Bakugo was meeting with his hero of choice. The number 4 Hero Best Jeanist. Turned out there was a reason why he chose Bakugo.

To lecture him about his attitude… he was in the middle said lecture using his quirk to tie up Bakugo. That was when Bakugo interrupted him during said lecture.

"You seriously thing I haven't noticed this? That I have to become a better person! Because I noticed! I told someone to kill themselves and I was such an ass that I didn't remember ever doing it! That everyone in school now hates me? I know I have to change!" yelled Bakugo.

This caught Best Jeanist off guard.

He actually had a speech all set up about what makes a pro… he wasn't aware that he was already trying to change himself.

"I wasn't expecting this." Said Best Jeanist.

"Seriously?" asked Bakugo.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Damn it! Untie me!" yelled Bakugo with his eye twitching, "I'm pretty sure we're on the same page about this."

Meanwhile with Ochaco she was talking to Rosewater, a young woman with red hair style in a such a way it resembled a rose.

"You really shouldn't drag you into my problems." Said Hana.

"I know you're going through a lot." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah but you were human in your past life! I was alien… and now I'm dealing with all of the problems…" said Hana.

""I'm sure it's fine." Said Ochaco.

"If you must… I just realized I left my play mate Spinel and left her behind for millennia. I should have done something but no I just left her there… and oh god… what if Steven found out… he must have found out eventually about her…" whispered Hana.

Hana in her past life a former alien conquer by the name of Pink Diamond who shed her identity and became known Rose Quartz and led a rebellion against fellow Diamonds. It's an extremely long story.

"Wait… who's Steven?" asked Ochaco.

"He's my son…" said Hana, "But in order to give birth to him I had to give up my physical form… but the truth is I died. I thought I would somehow be alive in him, but my soul departed and I live like this today... I left Steven with so many problems because I wanted to truly experience being human…"

"I might be in over my head…" thought Ochaco.

Meanwhile with Momo and Lady Sol though her real name was Chouko a woman with long light pink hair was a set in ringlets and she wore a rather pretty green dress with a match sun hat and held a green umbrella, they were on patrol while Momo were asking her questions.

"I'm sorry… I can't help you adjust to living without magic." Said Chouko.

"Why not?" asked Momo.

"Because I helped destroy my world's magic in my past life." Said Chouko.

"What? Why?" asked Momo shocked.

"Many reasons… it's a long story but it comes to down to it a crazy racist trying to kill monsters." Said Chouko.

"What?" asked Momo.

"I'll tell you another time… let's focus on your training." Said Chouko, "Therapy might be one of the reasons why you chose a reincarnation like me. but you do want to be a pro, don't you?"

"I do." Said Momo.

"That's the spirit!" said Chouko taking out a candy bar and ate it rather dainty with her pinkie up.

Chouko in her past life was known a Eclipsa Butterfly, a former queen of a Magical World called Mewni. She had earned the title Queen of Darkness. Though her title was fearsome she was a very nice person in her past life and was hated because she left her husband for another, a monster by the name of Globgor and abandoned. Due to the she was imprisoned for 300 years in suspended animation and later regained her crown. Though she gave up the crown again after Mewni merged with a version of Earth becoming one World."

Elsewhere Toru watched as Yuzu went on a rampage against two minor villains they came across. Turned out she hadn't ate much that day not expecting needing to fight with Toru around, but being a hero that stumbled upon it.

Yuzu was also a rather petite young woman with short periwinkle hair. And the fact that she was petite only made her scarier.

She tossed the wheel of a truck that the villains made crashed into them but missed.

"Okay! She's crazy!" yelled one of them.

"Wait! Crystal Harmony!" called out Toru since they were in public and knowing she had to use her hero name, "I have some cupcakes for you! Cupcakes with chocolate bars filled with peanuts, nougat and caramel!"

"Seriously you're making that joke!" yelled Yuzu.

"Yep!" said Toru giving her the cupcakes, "Better?"

"Much better!" said Yuzu.

She created a large crystal mallet, "Now I can take out these nerds without going crazy!"

"How is any different!" yelled the two villains.

"You better hide!" said Yuzu, "I'd rather not get in trouble."

"I know!" said Toru going to hide once again.

There's a very good reason why Mashirao's wasn't shown… but that will be revealed why another time…

The heroes in turning had to learn more about being a hero. Though there of course were going to be a few hiccups along the way… But they were going to learn many things… hopefully… probably… maybe…

Next Time: Izuku tries to figure how to use his quirk properly. Will he figure it out? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah... I brought in Yuzu... I couldn't not have her be one of the one to take them as an intern.

Also Steven Universe and Star VS. The Forces of Evil are now in the fic! Hope you'll enjoy the two when they show up.


	22. Frozen Taiyaki

A/N: Whoo! 40,000 hits! So awesome! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 22: Frozen Taiyaki

Izuku was not having an easy time. HE knew that someone that All Might was afraid of, even if he was a little old man would not be trifled with. He just wished that it wasn't doing the figure it out/troll shtick.

Granted nothing could ever be worse than that training.

But still… deciding to take into account what he needed to hear and what he needed to learn and try to use it to practice jumps in the middle of the night probably wasn't his smartest move, but still…

The next morning Gran Torino found Izuku looking pretty beaten up.

"What happened to you?" asked Gran Torino.

"Tried to put your advice into practice last night… didn't work out." Said Izuku.

"Well it is training. Don't expect to get it get it on your first try." Said Gran Torino, "Then again All Might was a natural at it, and he had that body going for him."

"All Might as a student! What was he like?" asked Izuku.

"Really you want to hear about that?" asked Gran Torino.

"He might not be a good teacher, but I still greatly admire him." Said Izuku, "I learned in my past life that you can admire someone but still acknowledge their faults. Their many, many, many, many faults…"

Izuku had a haunted look in his eyes as he said that last part.

"I don't want to know… do I?" asked Gran Torino.

"No you do not." Sighed Izuku.

"Well we focused mainly on combat training." Explained Gran Torino.

"That explains why he's so scared." Thought Izuku.

"I couldn't hold back one bit, I had sworn to a dear friend who had just passed away." Said Gran Torino.

"All Might predecessor? Can you tell me about the guy?" asked Izuku.

However before anything else could be said there was a knock on the door "Package delivery."

"I'll go get it." Said Izuku.

He left to sign for the package while Gran Torino realized that All Might never told Izuku about his predecessor.

Turned out the package was a microwave.

"Yeah, turned out my old one broke somehow." Said Gran Torino.

"It's way too hard to know if he's being serious or not." Thought Izuku.

"Now that is here, you can cook up what I got yesterday." Said Gran Torino.

"What you got was frozen Taiyaki." Muttered Izuku.

"What? I like to enjoy the finer things in life?" asked Gran Torino.

"You are aware thanks to my past life I'm a master chef, right?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Whatever." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku didn't know how to respond to that.

And so he had to microwave the frozen Taiyaki.

As he did he counited to think more about his problem with his quirk.

"It would be easier if I was a born with a Quirk… everyone else is 10 years ahead on me on that front… not to mention it would be so much easier if I had eaten a Devil Fruit in my past life." He thought.

Once they were done, he brought over the plate to Gran Torino.

"Nothing like Taiyaki!" he said.

HE took a bite and it was still frozen.

"I thought you were a master chef! How is still frozen!" he yelled out.

"I don't use the microwave to cook! Also microwaves didn't exist in my past life!" said Izuku glaring at the old man while in Sanji mode.

"The place you used was too big! It wasn't able to spin!" said Gran Torino, "Don't you know that when that happens only one part of it get hot?"

"Okay… that is my bad." Said Izuku blushing, "Ours' is the type that doesn't spin."

Yeah. If he knew that the plate wouldn't have been able to spin he would have taken out the taiyaki midway through and manually spun it.

Just saying, knowing from experience, though kind of microwaves suck…

However that was when something hit Izuku.

"I get it now. I'm a taiyaki!" he said.

Gran Torino stared at Izuku.

"I heard that you Incarnates weren't all the way there." He muttered.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Just something some people call victims of that quirk." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku sighed and knew it had to explain.

"I realized that I can't just use it like a switch! It's not like Haki or Diable Jambe! I have to fill my whole body with it." He explained.

HE began to channel One For All through his entire body. Gran Torino watched, proud at how quickly he able to figure it out. As he did the red lines appeared soon they disappeared and a green spark of energy surrounded him.

"Visualizing taiyaki in a microwave is a pretty boring way to do it." Said Gran Torino.

"That's what All Might said about my egg metaphor." Said Izuku, "I think food might have been ingrained into my soul before getting my past life memories."

"You think you can move that way?" asked Gran Torino.

"I have no idea." Said Izuku.

"Then let's see." Said Gran Torino, "Do you think you can hold it."

"I think so." Said Izuku.

"Good then three minutes will do it." Said Gran Torino taking out a stop watch.

"Three minutes for what?" asked Izuku.

"To get a good smash in." said Gran Torino, "Remember no pirate tricks."

Gran Tornio began to speed around the room, hitting Izuku and breaking his concertation.

He tried to build it up again, but it still didn't work as Gran Torino hit again.

"If I was able to use Haki then I'd be able to fight back." Thought Izuku, "But if I have a few seconds.

Then he noticed there was a room under the couch and he crawled there

"I can still see you." Said Gran Torino, "That's not going to work."

Right when he was about to attack the couch, Izuku kicked the couch, allow time for him to channel it through his whole body.

Izuku quickly jumped into the air. And tried to kick him, however Gran Torino dodged thanks to his speed.

"That's not good enough." Taunted Gran Torino.

However Izuku quickly turned around midair and managed to kick Gran Torino in the face sending him hard to the floor.

"Okay… I might have misjudged your fight style." Said Gran Torino in a slight daze.

"I'm sorry!" cried Izuku.

"It's okay, I was the one underestimating what you could do." Said Gran Torino, "Wait you didn't use any of your pirate tricks, did you?"

"No… just the fighting style I learned in my past life." Said Izuku, "Wait that doesn't count does it?"

"I won't count it." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have a lot of training to do." Said Gran Torino, "But still there's something we have to do. "

"What?" asked Izuku.

"We haven't eaten yet." Said Gran Torino, "So why don't you put the Taiyaki back into the microwave and…"

Turned out during the fight it was knocked to the floor.

He was going to blame Izuku, however the green haired boy had gone into Sanji mode, glared at him harshly and told him "Don't blame me for this… you're the one bouncing around the room like a mad man."

Gran Torino wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I'm going shopping and getting us real food." Said Izuku, "Trust me you'll thank me."

He ran towards the nearest store, once he slipped out of Sanji Mode, he was ecstatic, after all now he could control his quirk.

Meanwhile Ochaco was in a training room at Hana's agency.

The night before Ochaco has called Hibiki.

(Flashback)

"You really shouldn't have her dump her problems on you." Said Hibiki, "The best way is to get her mind off everything for the time being."

"How do I do that?" asked Ochaco.

"Training's probably a good idea… she's occultly very good with combining her old set of skills that she hadn't lost with her quirk, she so you might be able to have her help with that." Said Hibiki, "Considering that's your biggest problem right now."

"I guess that's a good point." Said Ochaco.

(End of Flashback)

"So from what you told me." said Hana holding a large training sword and a large shield, "You used certain palm strikes to force an energy you can use anymore into your opponent right? And your quirk requires your fingers. So the best way to do it so to create a new fighting style with those palm strikes."

Ochaco nodded.

"All right! So your goal with his is to strike me!" said Rosewater.

Ochaco nodded and ran towards her.

Rosewater not only block with her shield. Then the shield opened up spraying water towards her.

Ochaco managed to dodge as roses sprouted from the ground.

"You didn't know about my quirk." Said Rosewater, "It's called Watering Can. I can produce a water that causes any flowering to glow in an instant."

Ochaco almost got distracted, as she had to doge a sword strike.

"You might have been a ninja in your past life, but I lived hundreds of your lifetimes in mine." Said Rosewater.

"You don't really have to brag like that." Said Ochaco.

"Sorry." Sighed Rosewater becoming depressed.

"Don't become depressed!" yelled Ochaco in shock.

Meanwhile with Toru and Yuzu… they were just chatting.

"Okay… I think we had different tastes in comedy." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Said Toru, "But in my past life I kind of embodied laughter."

"Wait… how does that work?" asked Yuzu.

"Well it's a long story." Said Toru.

Meanwhile with Bakugo his eye was twitching.

The good news was that his choice in Best Jeanist would help him on his goal of becoming a better person.

The bad news is that goal was a lower priority for the hero… as he decided to give him something of a makeover. By combed down his hair.

"I want to be a better a person on the inside not the outside!" yelled Bakugo.

"But the outside will help." Said Best Jeanist as his sidekicks praised Bakugo's new look.

Though thankfully his hair couldn't be tamed that easily.

Meanwhile with Momo and Chouko (who was wearing a light yellow dress with matching sunhat, she didn't really have a costume but a look) they both stared two things.

One of a stack of empty cake boxes and the other was a giant pile of candy wrappers.

"I think we both have some self-control issues." Said Chouko.

"Well my quirk works better the more I eat." Said Momo.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Chouko.

"But it's true!" said Momo.

"I'm just teasing you." Giggled Chouko.

They both turned to the garbage.

"So you want to go on patrol again." Said Chouko.

"You just want to go on a snack run!" said Momo.

Once again a legitimate reason why Mashirao's wasn't shown...

At the bar that the League of Villain used. Stain had Shigaraki pinned to the ground.

Kurogiri was an unable to move while Priestess just watched from the sidelines more interested in her drink that Kurogiri made her before he became paralyzed.

Priestess just rolled her eyes every few minutes as they bickered.

"Are you two done yet?" asked Priestess, "Because I don't think Stain should join."

"Nice to know that we're on the same page." Said Shigaraki, "Kurogiri get rid of him."

"Please reconsider, this man would be a great asset if he were to join us." Said Kurogiri.

"He's just a worst version of me with a smaller "body" count." Said Prestress.

Kurogiri glared at the villainess.

"you don't honestly believe that." Said Kurogiri.

"Life is precious." Said Priestess, "However he snuffs out all those he considers unworthy. While I know that I'm in the minority when it comes to villains who see it that way. Besides… I can tell he's as stubborn as they come… he shouldn't be forced to join if he doesn't want to."

"She's' right, I have no plans on joining. Now return me to Hosu, there's still several false heroes that I need to take out." Said Stain.

With that stain was returned back to Hosu.

The next day, Izuku was couniting his training with Gran Torino.

This time had allowed Izuku to use Observation Haki but not Armament or Dialable Jambe.

Izuku managed to dodge an attack and aimed a kick for him however Gran Torino managed to doge this time.

"Okay! I think that's enough." Said Gran Torino, "Put on your costume we're going to onto phase 2."

He got into his costume and they left the agency.

"All right! I hope you're ready." Said Gran Torino, "We're going out to fight some villains."

"What really?" asked Izuku.

"If you fight just again me…" said Gran Torino, "Wait… never mind… forgot… pirate past life memories, I don't really need to explain."

"I guess not." Sighed Izuku, "But I've only been getting used to this."

"Look you can pull out the stops when we fight villains." Said Gran Torino.

"If you think that's a good idea." Said Izuku.

Gran Torino hailed a cab.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Izuku.

"There isn't that much crime around here." Said Gran Torino, "So we're going to Shibuya."

"Wait… Shibuya, as in Tokyo?" asked Izuku, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"There's plenty of fights we'll be able to break up." Said Gran Torino.

"Also a ton of tourists who will want to take pictures of me." Said Izuku.

Then he started blushing… "But then again cute girls…" he said going to love mode.

"There's something wrong with you." Said Gran Tornio.

"I know." sighed Izuku snapping out of it, "Wait does that mean we'll be taking the bullet train to Shinjuku?"

"Why yes." Said Gran Torino.

"Then we'll pass by Hosu City… maybe I should message Iida." Thought Izuku.

Sometime later in Hosu, Stain was overlooking the city. That was Shigaraki followed by Priestess arrived through a warp.

"I'm just here so that two don't try to kill each other again." Muttered Priestess.

"You're only saying that because you hate me." Said Stain.

"don't be ridiculous." Said Prestress, "I hate both of you equally. Get it through your heads."

"Just ignore her." Muttered Shigaraki, "She's just going to tune us out again."

"Oh look that beautiful sunset." Said Priestess in a rather snide way as if to annoy them.

"Priestess will you stop that?" asked Kurogiri who had followed them.

She did once again tune the two out as the two argued, with Stain leaving.

With Kurogiri still thinking that Stain should join them, pointing out that his methods brought down crime where he attacked.

"Priestess was right, he is a worst version of her. At least when she makes a hero stronger it's an accident. But when he does it, it's intentional." Said Shigaraki.

"Yet you allow Prestress join." Said Kurogiri.

"She makes things interesting. Even if they're a lot alike. Plus she's just as annoyed with him as I am, so there are times where agree on things" Said Shigaraki.

"Oh that's so sweet of you." Said Prestress.

"You want to see him crushed too. Don't you?" asked Shigaraki.

"You know my policy on life." Said Prestress, "But I wouldn't mind seeing him get maim at most."

"Kurogiri bring out the Nomu." Said Shigaraki.

Kurogiri created a warp gate and not one Nomu (which wasn't the things name but rather what they were called) came through the Warp Gate.

Shigaraki began to monologuing about killing Stain with the Nomu, with Priestess rolling her eyes at the monologue.

Sometime later on the Bullet Train as it neared Hosu, Izuku realized something.

"Wait we're not going to get there until pretty late." Said Izuku.

"That's why I picked there, there will less tourists and more skirmishes." Said Gran Torino, "It will much more fun."

Izuku sighed at that.

Then decided to check his cellphone to check to see if Iida sent a message back. But he didn't, this left Izuku worried.

However that was when people on the train started panicking.

"Did you see that building explode?" asked one of them.

"No way." Said another.

"What's the ruckus?" asked Gran Torino.

"Please hold on." Said a voice.

Then the train practically exploded, a Pro Hero laid injured on the floor as one of the Nomus was attacking him.

"What is that thing?" asked Izuku.

That was when he had flashes of memoires… while they were a little blurry. But it was of the Nomu from the USJ.

"Hey kid are you okay?" asked Gran Torino.

"I remembered something from that day." Said Izuku.

Gran Torino knew what he was talking about, he remembered more from the USJ.

"Stay here." Said Gran Torino.

Gran Torino knew he had to fight the Nomu and he tackled him out of the train and into a building.

"Gran Torino!" he yelled out in shock.

However he saw an explosion in the distance and realized something was very wrong.

Meanwhile with Toru she was baking some cupcakes at the house she was staying with Yuzu when she froze.

"Hey what's wrong." Said Yuzu.

""Oh it's nothing… nothing at all." Said Toru.

However inside she was seething.

"He broke his promise!" she thought in anger, "Once I get the cupcakes out of the oven… he'll pay…"

"Something weird is going on." Thought Yuzu with a sweat drop.

Back with Izuku, the train had stopped, while a police officer was telling everyone to remain calm and go back to their seats, Izuku left.

"From what I remember, I was able to hold to hold my own against that thing at the USJ." He thought.

He began to sky walk towards where he saw where Gran Torino and the Nomu go in their fight.

"With Full Cowling along with everything I have I should be able to beat that thing." Thought Izuku as he sky walked towards the city.

However what Izuku didn't know was that that Nomu was going to be the least of his problems, not when one of his closest friends was in grave danger… a danger that he himself got into…

Next Time: In the chaos of Hosu, Izuku discovers that Iida had gone after Stain in revenge. Thankfully he finds his friend in time, and after getting the word out he gets some from other friends. Will they be enough to beat Stain? Find out next time!


	23. The Battle of Hosu Begins

Chapter 23: The Battle of Hosu Begins

Hosu was in shambles at the three Nomu attacked the city. It was a mess as fires burned as the strange monsters attacked. Izuku landed and headed where the insanity was going on.

As he ran around searching for the problem he heard a voice yell out "Tenya! Where are you Tenya!"

Izuku headed where the yelling was coming from.

That was when he saw two more Nomus. He got more flashes from the USJ.

But he knew whatever those monsters were, they were something similar to what he remembered at the USJ.

He watched as the various heroes tried to take own the Nomus including Manual, the Normal Hero. Which as it turned out was the hero that Iida was interning with.

"Wait… that's not like him at all." Thought Izuku who started to sweat, "Something must be going on…"

That was when a hero told him he should leave.

"Right!" said Izuku.

But as he watched he overheard Manual talking about how Iida wasn't there and Izuku realized something.

"Hosu City… this I that city where Stain attacked…" thought Izuku.

He ran off to find Iida, worried about what he might have done.

On a roof, Shigaraki was taking in all that was going on.

"We get it." Said Priestess, "You're loving the destruction."

"Aren't you going to join and show any of the heroes their pat lives." Said Shigaraki.

"While you and the other idiot were fight, I stepped out for a bit and got a couple heroes." Said Prestress showing off that her thumb and index finger were twitching a bit, a sign that she used her quirk, "One of them was something of a fighter so he fought back. Not only did he have a unpleasant death but he also had a really weird las few years before he died… probably unlocked a memory he forgot… it was a weird memory…"

"Well that doesn't matter! When the night is over the world will have forgotten you ever existed, Hero Killer!" mocked Shigaraki.

Meanwhile Izuku was running using Observation Haki and Full Cowling.

As he ran he began to think, "Those things were probably made by the League of Villains! And with the Hero Killer… they have to be connected somehow!" he thought.

That was when he found Iida, with two other people nearby. One of them with a sword about to kill him.

"I knew it!" he thought, "He went after the Hero Killer!"

He jumped over quickly and kicked Stain Hard.

He looked at saw Iida on the ground and got in-between him and Stain.

"Midoriya…" said Iida.

"Do you think you can get up." Said Izuku.

"No… I can't move my body since he cut me, it must be his quirk." Said Iida.

"I heard the reports say something that something like that might be his quirk." Said Izuku.

He looked at the nearby pro hero.

"If it was just Iida I could carry him… but there's two of them." Thought Izuku.

Stain struggled to get up. He looked up and saw Izuku.

"It's that kid." Thought Stain, "The one that they wanted dead."

"Midoriya! Please leave! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" yelled Iida.

"Iida…" said Izuku.

"You showed up to save you friend's life! You even made a big entrance." Said Stain, "But your friend chose to fight me. It guaranteed that the weaker of us world be culled."

"great I'm dealing with a psycho." Thought Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

HE had subtly took out both his phone and his tracker, with his phone he sent out a text to anyone he could his coordinates while he hit the emergency beacon button on his tracker.

A few minutes earlier in his apartment, Hibiki was on the phone with someone.

"Why didn't you tell me that the tracker never came!" yelled Hibiki.

"I'm sorry, it must have gotten lost in the mail." Said the person he was talking to.

"Why didn't you tell me days ago!" yelled Hibiki.

"Well… I…" said the man on the other end.

"What where you too embarrassed to tell me." Said Hibiki.

"I…" said the man.

"What! Seriously!" yelled Hibiki.

"I mean it's not that bad!" said the man on the other end.

"He's probably been wandering through Japan the last three days!" yelled Hibiki.

"I'm sorry!" yelled the man on the other end.

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Hibiki, "I don't want to hear from you for a while!"

Hibiki hung up the phone.

"I'll go track him." Sighed Aiko.

"Thanks." Sighed Hibiki, "Can tonight get any worse!"

That was when Hibiki heard a beeping and paled.

"You just had to jinx it." Said Aiko.

"Is it?" asked Hibiki

"No its Izuku… oh fudge monkeys! He's in Hosu!" said Aiko.

"Go check on him now!" said Hibiki getting up to put on his hero costume.

"I just did… I did without saying anything because the situation is that serious…" said Aiko, "It appears Izuku is fighting the Hero Killer! Get your ass in gear and save your kids!"

"What do you mean kids!" yelled Hibiki, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when your dressed and flying there." Said Aiko.

Hibiki knew he had to get there fast.

Back in the alley of Hosu City.

"I don't think anyone is coming! I just have to stall for time until one of them can move again." Thought Izuku, "I've dealt with plenty of psychos like this in my past life… what's one more in this life."

"Midoriya! I said run away! This isn't you fight!" said Iida.

"So we're saying we're not friends?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Iida.

"Especially after you wanted to fight Bakugo for me…" said Izuku, "How that any different?"

"I…" said Iida as his eyes widened.

"You really think that I'm just going to leave because you tell me?" asked Izuku.

"He's right!" called out a very familiar voice.

That was when suddenly something came flying towards Stain and exploding in a bright flash of light and confetti.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Izuku turned where the strange attack came from.

He saw a set of clothes floating… with a strange looking bazooka.

Of course it meant one person.

"Toru?" asked Izuku.

However Toru didn't notice him, but rather looked at Iida as two small red fiery pit appeared where they assumed her eyes were.

"**IIDA YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" **yelled Toru in a voice that sounded like many voices talking at once.

"What…" said Iida honestly confused.

"**I NEARLY BURNT CUPCAKES BECAUSE YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!**" yelled Toru in the same voice.

"Toru! I don't think it's a good time for this!" said Izuku with a massive sweat drop.

"Oh hey! Izuku almost forgot you were here!" said Toru back in her normal voice as the fiery pits disappeared.

Then she saw Stain recover from her attack.

"You're right I'll worry about that later." Said Toru.

Izuku would question, how Toru got there in such a short amount of time despite interning in a different prefecture…. But 2 things, it was Toru and she had gotten insane abilities from her past life and the other was Izuku gave up on logic when he got his past life memories.

Toru began to take off her clothes, causing Izuku to look away.

"Iida close your eyes! I'm already mad enough at you already!" said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida confused.

"Who are you?" asked Stain

"I'm a friend that he made a promise to that he wouldn't go after you!" said Toru as she removed her shirt and bra.

"You think you can back me up?" asked Izuku.

"Oh yeah!" said Toru as she took off her skirt, "Also please don't get a nose bleed right now… because I heard and that would be really bad."

Izuku just blushed and looked away where she was.

She was ansible but the Sanji part of him was reacting and reacting badly.

He faced towards Stain.

"I'll provide back up!" said Toru.

"Right." Said Izuku.

He activated both Full Cowling and Observation Haki.

That was when he sensed someone right now.

"Are you shitting me right!" he yelled slipping in Sanji mode.

Everyone looked at Izuku confused.

Then a voice not too far away called out.

"Now where am I?"

They all turned and saw Mashirao.

"Mashirao?" asked Toru.

Yes… the reason why it wasn't shown was that he got lost! Though that conversation Hibiki was having a was obviously about him… but still yeah… he got lost…

"What! Izuku, Toru… Iida? What's going on?" he asked clearly confused.

"I'll ask later! But I could use your help!" called out Izuku who was Cleary ready to face palm.

Mashirao nodded noticing the villain.

He took off his jacket and tie and set it with his costume case which he was carrying.

"I don't think he came because you called." Said Stain staring at the boy with a tail.

"No… he just happened to stumble upon this." Said Izuku.

"So who is he?" asked Mashirao.

"Stain the Hero Killer." Said Toru.

"You're serious!" said Mashirao.

"So that explains the cryptic message." Said a voice.

They saw that it was yet another of their classmates, this time it was Todoroki.

Turned out his father came to Hosu to stop the Hero Killer, and because he was interning there, he was in town.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he joined the other three that were there.

Stain glared at the assembled teens in front of him. IT was clear that they would protect their friend.

Back at Hibiki's place, he had gotten dressed and was on the balcony . He placed his visor over his eyes, put on hos headphone. He activated his music player and music began to blare from his body, he jumped off his balcony and blasts propelled from his feet making him fly.

His visor was a display, as hearing things beyond music would affect his quirk it added as a visual display for talking to people over the phone as well as Aiko.

"Aiko…" said Hibiki.

Aiko: Yuzu's trying to call.

"Put her on." Said Hibiki.

Yuzu: Hey Hibiki… don't get mad… but I kind of lost Toru…

"What do you mean you kind of lost her?" asked Hibiki.

Yuzu: It's weird, she was baking cupcakes and once they were done she said she had to do something… She completely vanished before I could stop her.

Aiko: I know where she is… you're not going to believe it though… well maybe… she does have weird powers…

Although Hibiki wasn't getting any audio, Yuzu could hear Aiko so it was a three person conversation.

"Where is she?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Hosu…

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Hibiki.

Aiko: I checked the records of her tracker… she left before Izuku sent out the distress call… which deeply worries on a number of levels… but she is with them.

Yuzu: I would question it… but after everything I've seen from her…

"Great… now I have to worry about two of them…" muttered Hibiki.

Aiko: About that…

"Who went there!" yelled Hibiki.

Aiko: Let's just say he took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and wound up in Hosu…

"Is he…" said Hibiki.

Aiko: *Sigh* He is…

Hibiki would have face palmed but he had added his hands to flight.

"Keep an eye on everything… only talk if you have to!" said Hibiki.

Aiko: All right!

Yuzu: Good luck! Because it sounds like you're really going to need.

"Thanks…" said Hibiki, "I don't blame you for Toru… she's a real handful sometimes."

Yuzu: Thanks!

Yuzu: *Sigh* But I'm still going to get in trouble for this…

"Sorry…" said Hibiki.

Yuzu: Just make sure you get the reason why she left

"Don't worry I will." Said Hibiki, "I should really focus on my flight path!"

Yuzu: Right! Call me when everything's over.

*Yuzu has hung up*

"You better have a good reason." Thought Hibiki.

Meanwhile back in Hosu, the four teens got ready for a sight.

"The pros will show up." Said Todoroki.

"I know." Said Izuku, "But we need to hold him back until they show."

"You have a plan?" asked Mashirao.

"I do… but be careful…" said Izuku, "if he cuts you, you'll fall for his quirk."

The other three nodded.

"Todoroki, you'll stay in the back and provide long range attacks. /Mashirao you'll help with close range… Toru..." Said Izuku.

"I'll do my thing!" said Toru.

Izuku nodded, it what was exactly what he was going to say.

Stain looked at the ensembled group and gritted his teeth.

This wasn't how he expected his night to go.

However he knew it wasn't going to be an easy night. Because he remember what Priestess told him, that Izuku was the strongest soul she had ever reawakened.

He got his sword ready for the fight.

None of them were sure what was going to happen, but one thing was for sure, it was going to be a tough fight…

Next Time: The fight begins! Will they be able to hold off Stain? Will the pros be able to arrive in time? Will Iida convince them that this isn't their fight? Find out next time!


	24. Stain

Chapter 24: Stain

Izuku had turned everything off during the awkwardness of Mashirao's arrival. He really shouldn't have but the explanation of it all was kind of too much…

Granted he wouldn't have been surprised to find Zoro doing the same thing in his past life.

But the point was he had to reactivate it.

Now he was ready.

He looked at Mashirao and Todoroki, both of them were ready for a fight… he would have looked at Toru… but well… he had activated his overaction Haki and it was better to not look at her at the moment.

IT was also not a good time to tell her that with observation Haki he could see her.

He took another breath and kept out the pervert side of his personality out of his head and ran towards Stain ready for his fight.

Stain watched at the two teens ran towards him. He noticed that Izuku was the faster of the two the two.

While Stain was distracted by the two, Todoroki froze the ground in a way that created an ice ramp that allowed the hero known as Native to slide down to his protection.

Izuku managed to get a good hit in. However he senses that Stain was about to nick his arm and managed to move out the way in time.

"He too fast." Thought Stain with a scowl.

However for him Mashirao wouldn't fast enough combined with the fact he had to fight in his school uniform meant that he was having a big problem with maneuverability.

Plus it didn't help that thanks to his past life his abilities were more towards power instead of speed.

While he could get hit hits in, dodging was really his own defense.

While he managed to get a good hit in, Stain managed to cut him.

"Damn it!" yelled Mashirao clutching his arm.

"You only got here by luck, it's a shame." Said Stain licking the blood off the knife.

That was when Mashirao felt like he couldn't move and collapsed.

"Mashirao!" called out Toru.

She managed to grab him and got him out of the way.

However Izuku noticed the truth of Stains attack, it wasn't cutting someone it.

"So that's it." Said Izuku, "You're quirk is that you apologize someone by swallowing their blood."

Stain glared at Izuku.

"Besides the fact you can't move are you okay?" asked Toru.

"yeah, I think so." Said Mashirao.

Look at them all.

However that was when he had to dodge a fire attack from Todoroki.

"He's using his left side." Thought Izuku.

Followed by a party cannon ball, hitting Stain right in the chest. However he recovered and threw knife where the party cannon figured from.

"Missed me!" called out Toru from a different direction.

Stain however decided to throw a knife a Todoroki, it did hit his cheek.

But before he could do anything else, Stain had to dodge another attack from Izuku. In turn Izuku dodging every single move that Stain tried to hit him with.

Iida continued to watch.

"Stop this now! Why are you doing this? This isn't your fight! It's between me and him! I inherited my brother's name! The hero killer is mine!" said Iida.

"Iida." Sighed Izuku.

"Does Izuku need to call you out on your hypocrisy again?" asked Toru taking out twin hand party canons which bladed strange balls of confetti.

"She's right! You can fight my battles but I can't fight yours?" asked Izuku.

"Technically you're being a hypocrite too." Said Mashirao.

"I know." Sighed Izuku with a sweat drop.

"We're you're friend! And friends fight for each other!" said Toru.

"So get your head out of your ass already!" said Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

Iida looked at Izuku who slipped out of Sanji mode in embarrassment.

"Sorry… it just happens sometimes." Said Izuku, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Iida sighed having gotten used Izuku's personality swings the last couple weeks.

Izuku noticed that Stain was about to hit Todoroki with some showring knives and took the hit for him hitting him in the arm.

"Midoriya!" said Todoroki.

"This is nothing!" said Izuku.

Todoroki gritted his teeth.

"That might be! But we can't risk you getting hit." Said Mashirao.

"He's right! Please don't take any hits for anyone else!" said Toru, "Promise me that!"

Izuku began to sweat.

"I don't think I can." Sad Izuku.

However before Stain could do anything else Toru shot more attack at him with the weird weapons.

Stain decided to try to attack the invisible girl by throwing weapons at her.

Which didn't work… at least he didn't think it worked, he couldn't tell.

"Sorry but I'm ambiguously psychic right now!" said Toru from a comply direction, "I haven't figured out if I am or not!"

Stain decided to ignore her… not completely, just what she was saying.

That was when Mashirao noticed something.

He was able to move his body.

"It's wearing off." He said.

"He must be blood type O." thought Stain.

"Can you guys move?" asked Toru.

"No…" said Iida.

"Can't." said Native.

Izuku began to think.

"Either the more people affected the shorter time it takes or the blood type." Said Izuku.

Stain flinched when he said that.

"IT's blood type! Definitely blood type!" said Toru.

Stain glared at where heard the voice, but that was the problem with fighting an invisible girl, she probably moved since she said that.

"I'm type O." said Mashirao.

"I'm type A." said Iida.

"Type B." said Native.

"So that's how to works. Not as impressive as I thought." Said Todoroki.

Stain glared at the assembled teens.

"I have an idea how to handle him for a bit." Said Mashirao, "but one of you is going to hate it."

Todoroki was confused, while Izuku sighed know who he was referring to.

"Oh really." Said Stain, "What would be the reason why someone would hate it."

Mashirao took a breath and thought about the last three days.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" he called out sending a blast of red energy at Stain sending him flying.

Stain quickly recovered however.

"Why would someone hate that move." Said Stain getting up.

"Wait! Was that weaponized depression?" asked Toru.

"No…" lied Mashirao.

Mashirao could feel the invisible girl's gaze.

"Look it does' matter what the attack was, we have to remain focused." Said Izuku.

He now realized it was only a matter of time before she knew what powered Hell Memories.

Stain was about to attack Todoroki with his sword, however Izuku kicked it away.

"You're nowhere close to the strongest swordsman I ever seen. "said Izuku.

"will you stop this!" yelled Iida managing to get up.

"Iida!" said Toru.

Iida could feel the invisible girl at his side.

"Please!" said Toru, "Your arms really messed up."

"I don't need to fight!" said Iida, "This is my fight!"

"We know." Muttered Izuku in Sanji mode.

"And I have to be the one to fight him… because I can't let you get hurt because of me!" said Iida.

"I haven't gotten hurt yet though." Said Toru.

"I know that… but still." Said Iida.

He glared harshly at Stain. Then activated his engines and used Recipro Burst (AKA the high speed move that over heats his engines) Stain kicking him away.

"Iida!" yelled out Izuku.

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Hagakure, Ojiro. This has nothing to do with you." Said Iida.

"We know…" said Mashirao.

"I feel like kicking your ass so much right now." Said Izuku in Sanji mode.

"I didn't mean it like. I can let you get hurt anymore." Said Iida.

"You can't change your true nature in just a few minutes." Muttered Stain, "You put your desires over being a hero. You have the sickness that ruined the name hero, so I must teach you a lesson."

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Said Mashirao .

"Don't' listen to him." Said Todoroki.

"No he's right, I have no right to call myself a hero anymore." Said Iida.

"What…" said Izuku.

"No…" said Toru.

"But I can't just give up. If do then the name Ingenium will die." Said Iida.

Indeed he had taken on that name, the name of his brother.

Stain was about to attack Iida once again however Todoroki sent out his flame at him.

"Izuku now would be a good time to stop holding back and finish off the guy!" said Mashirao.

"What…" said Izuku.

"Oh yeah why haven't you been using that other kind of Haki?" asked Toru.

Izuku froze when she said that.

"Why haven't I been using Armament Haki?" thought Izuku starting to sweat.

Stain noticed Izuku's indecision and actually managed to stab him. But Toru managed to shoot him with the party cannon to distract him.

"Okay! I think there's something wrong with Izuku!" called out Aiko.

"What?" asked Mashirao.

"Aiko! You're here?" asked Toru.

"I've been here since Izuku sent out the distress beacon." Said Aiko, "I kept quiet since you know… all of you have seen my funny and irreverent side instead of my working persona."

Toru fire off another party cannon blast at Stain to make sure he was thoroughly distracted from the teens.

"But I couldn't help to speak now, because I can tell something is going on with Izuku." Said Aiko, "I mean we all know however over powered Izuku is."

None of the other four answered, with Izuku blushing.

"He is holding back… and I don't think it's consciously either." Said Aiko, "This will be a problem, but just hold on for a few more minutes! Trust me! Someone is coming."

How do you know?" asked Todoroki.

"We don't know each other… but proper introductions are for later… I'm going to shut up now. But just letting you know… the one that I know is coming… he's not happy… let's just say two of you are going be sooo much trouble when he gets here." Said Aiko.

Iida looked at Izuku who was still recovering from the attack from Stain realized something, he couldn't use his engine.

"Todoroki, do you think you can regulate the temperature?" asked Iida.

"With my left side… no…" said Todoroki.

"Then I need you to freeze my legs for me." Said Iida.

Todoroki looked at Iida confused.

"I need you to freeze my legs while making sure you don't plug the exhaust." Said Iida.

However that was when Stain decided to toss a knife at Todoroki, however Mashirao was the one who ended up taking the hit.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" he managed to get out once again slamming Stain with the attack.

"Mashirao!" yelled Izuku.

"It's fine." He said.

"Why won't you stay down!" yelled Stain tossing another knife.

However it was Izuku who took the hit this time.

However the part that took the hit was black and the knife just bounced off.

"What…" said Stain.

Izuku tried to mentally list off what he could do. "I know I can do use both kinds of Haki and Full Cowling… is that I can do…" he thought.

"Izuku now's not that a good time to be in your head." Said Mashirao.

"I know." Said Izuku snapping out of.

He once again activated Full Cowling. While covering his legs in Haki.

However at the same time Iida could feel that his engines had cooled enough he could use his strongest attack.

Both of them jumped into the air hitting Stain hard.

"I won't let you get away!" yelled Iida.

Stain tried to ready another attack however Iida managed to give him another harsh kick.

Todoroki launched a stream of fire at Stain.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" called out Mashirao launching the attack at him.

Party Finale!" called out Toru shooting a large gun that exploded in a large blast of light and confetti.

Iida found himself falling thanks to engines one of again giving out, however, Todoroki managed to use his to create a ramp to catch him.

They also saw that Stain was clearly knocked out, dangling on a piece of the ice.

"You think he's knocked out?" asked Mashirao.

"Looks like it." Said Izuku.

"But we should tie him up and get him to the street." Said Todoroki.

Toru proceed a rope from somewhere.

Todoroki just looked at her.

"Where did you get that?" asked Todoroki.

He heard her hum I don't' know and assumed she was shrugging.

They managed to tie up Stain as Native was able to move.

Toru managed to get her clothes back on.

"Well I should go back to Yuzu.. she's probably worried about me." Said Toru.

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku.

"Didn't get injured." Said Toru, "Plus… **I CAN LAY DOWN HIS PUNISHMENT LATER…"**

Iida began to sweat as the invisible girl's did that creepy thing with her voice again.

"Yeah… that's going to cause even more problems…" said Aiko.

"Why?" asked Toru.

"Hibiki knows you're here." Said Aiko, "If you try to avoid him you're just going to get into even more trouble."

"Oh…" said Toru.

"Don't worry… Mr. "I wandered throughout Japan for the last three days without asking for help" is in just as much trouble." Said Aiko.

"Uh…" said Mashirao.

"Why didn't you call for help?" asked Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Or use either button." Said Aiko.

Mashirao sighed.

"Who should drag him?" asked Mashirao.

"I'll do it." Said Iida.

"Your arms are pretty messed up." Said Mashirao.

"I'll do it." Said Mashirao.

"No…" said Izuku.

Izuku was the one to end up dragging him.

As they dragged him away. Izuku began to think.

"Durring the fight I forgot about Diable Jambe." He thought, "Why is that happening?"

"What are you doing here boy?" asked a voice.

Izuku looked up and saw Grand Torino.

"Grand Torino!" cried Izuku.

However Grand Torino kicked him in the face.

"I thought I told you to stay on the bullet train!" yelled Gran Torino.

"Who's this?" asked Todoroki.

"Gran Torino… the hero I'm interning with." Sighed Izuku.

That was when they all heard music that was slowly growing closer and louder.

"Time to face the music…" said Aiko, "Oh… lucky pun!"

They saw as Hibiki came down from the sky. He turned off his music player and removed his headphone.

"Mashirao Ojiro… Toru Hagakure…" said Hibiki.

Both of them froze at their councilor.

"You getting lost is not your fault… the tracker I sent got lost in the mail and he didn't get it. But that doesn't excuse you wandering around Japan for the last three days!"

"I'm sorry." Said Mashirao.

"Also… you better have a good explanation why you just disappeared." Said Hibiki, "I'd understand if was before the emergency beacon was sent… but before…"

"Sorry…" said Toru.

Gran Torino stared at Hibiki.

"Orchestra Rave." Said Hibiki.

"Ah… so you're the special councilor they hired." Said Gran Torino.

Native looked confused.

"These three were attacked by Prestress." Explained Hibiki.

"That explains so much." Said Native staring at the three.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izuku slipping in Sanji mode.

That was when several heroes showed up.

They were surprised by the Hero Killer tied up and unconscious.

They called the Police and an ambulance.

As they waited Iida knew what he had to do.

"Everyone I'm sorry." Said Iida bowing in apology, "I was just so filled with anger that I let my judgment cloud my thoughts. You got hurt because of me."

"It's fine… I should have been attention to you too." Said Izuku, "I should have noticed how bad you were feeling."

"Do you know why I asked you make that promise." Said Toru, "because I knew you were going to get hurt."

Iida froze when she said that.

"Just remember you have a lot of people who care about you…" said Toru.

"Yeah…" said Iida wiping away his tears.

"Don't' be that way, you're the class rep." said Todoroki, "Pull yourself together."

However that was when suddenly one of the Nomu, which had wings suddenly swooped in.

"Watch out!" yelled Gran Torino.

Izuku activated Observation Haki and planned to get whoever it might attack out of the way, however when he looked at the Nomu he froze.

He had never seen anything like it. It's aura was sick and twisted, almost like it was in constant pain. Not to mention that part of it, somehow felt extremely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

However the shock of everything let the Nomu grab him.

Everyone was shocked.

"Hibiki!" said Aiko.

"Don't tell me twice." Said Hibiki putting on his headphone.

However it was bleeding, and it blood ended up on the cheek of one of the Pros that had arrived.

Not only that but Stain was conscious. He had gotten free thanks to a hidden knife, and licked the blood off the hero's face, paralyzing the Nomu.

"The Name Hero has lost all meaning in this society!" yelled Stain as he ran towards the Nomu.

He then stabbed it in the brain (which easier than it sounds as it brain was exposed), killing it.

"Everything I do is to create a stronger society." Said Stain.

Izuku was breathing heavily after the shock of seeing Nomu's aura.

But he did recover. However Stain was holding him down.

That was also when Endeavor showed up. He saw that Stain was standing there after chasing down the Nomu.

Endeavor was ready to fight him, however Gran Torino stopped him because of Izuku.

"You false hero." Said Stain getting up and letting Izuku and looking at Endeavor. His mask falling off reveling his true face, it was quite terrifying and not only that but there was just something else about him that was terrifying and made it so that everyone was terrified.

He continued to walk towards them. But it was clear he was struggling.

"I'll make this right. These streets must run red with the blood of the hypocrites. Hero! I will reclaim that word! Come on! Just try and stop me you fakes! There is only one man I'll let kill me! He is a true hero! All Might is Worthy!" he yelled out.

Then suddenly he passed out while still standing.

Everyone just stared at him, unsure how to respond.

It was a broken rib that pierced his lung, he wasn't dead, but he was unconscious.

With that the Hero Killer was finally stopped… thankfully…

Next Time: Recovery after the fight begins. However the teens age in trouble due to fighting Stain. Meanwhile Izuku realizes he might have a new problem when it comes to his abilities... one that he won't be able to get over with training. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The thing with Izuku was a last minute addition... because yeah... he's over powered... I mean he (as in this story's version) is mentioned on Story Breaker Power on TV Tropes.


	25. After the Fight

A/N: Okay! I can tell no one liked the idea from last chapter... I didn't know that a good chunk of the story's popularity was because of OP!Izuku. And this story is popular... it's my second most followed story... which is saying something as the story is only 2 months and 5 days old... Okay anyway... the plotline will be solved fairly soon... it won't be during the exam, as I already had plans for that and having him break through the mental blocks would clash with what I have planned (And I will say this... I planned it out a long time ago so what will happen in the exams is NOT a last minute change...). But yeah... The plotline was a mistake and I will end as soon as I can plot wise... Enjoy the chapter as much as you can... because it's probably going to anger a few people due to the plotline...

Chapter 25: After the Fight

On the roof where the three members of the League Villains were, Shigaraki was angry. He scratched himself as he looked at how all three of the Nomu had fallen.

"So they failed." Said Priestess.

"Do you really need to ask." Said Shigaraki, "Anyways we're leaving."

"Are you satisfied with the results, Tomura Shigaraki?" asked Kurogiri.

"It depends on the headlines." Said Shigaraki.

The next morning in the hospital room that the four boys shared, a device with Aiko was there.

"So have you little boys been good all night?" asked Aiko, "I understand if you didn't sleep well last night, I was there the fight and it was intense…"

Todoroki stared at the device.

"I've been meaning ask about that voice." Said Todoroki.

"Oh yeah! I haven't gotten official introduction." Said Aiko.

"Todoroki, this is Aiko…" said Izuku.

"But my name is actually A.I.K.O. It stands for Artificial Intelligence Knows Objectively." Said Aiko.

"Objectively what?" asked Todoroki before the other three could stop him.

Aiko was silent for a few second before (of course) answering "That I'm better than you!"

Then she played the horn sound effect.

Todoroki looked at the other three wondering how they knew her.

"She was built by Hibiki." Said Izuku.

He looked at Iida.

"I was given a tracking device and there's a button that summons her on it." Said Iida.

"I see." Said Todoroki.

"You four are in so much trouble that it was deemed necessary that I watch you." Said Aiko, "I am after all the approximation of a responsible adult!"

"You made a bunch of memes about the Sports Festival." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Like any responsible adult would." Said Aiko.

All four teen boys just stared at the device then looked at each other deciding to ignore the AI.

"So did any of you get any sleep last night?" asked Todoroki changing the subject.

"Not really." Answered Izuku.

"Me neither." Sighed Mashirao.

"I'm sorry…" said Izuku, "I could have easily taken him out… but I just couldn't… It was like I forgot some of my abilities for some reason."

"It's fine…" said Todoroki.

"It's weird though, it was like he wasn't trying to kill you two or Toru." Said Mashirao.

"You noticed that too." Said Todoroki.

"Don't know what he would have done to me though." Said Mashirao, "Since I just happened to be there."

"I'm most impressed by you though Iida." Said Todoroki, "He tried to murder you, but you just stood tall."

"That's not true!" said Iida, "I was…"

"Hey! Guys! I brought cupcakes!" said Toru entering the room with Hibiki and holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Damn it! Read the room!" yelled Aiko.

"Oh sorry…" giggled Toru, "So how are you guys doing?"

Neon of them answered.

"That bad huh…" said Toru.

That was when Manual and Gran Torino entered.

"Gran Torino." Said Izuku.

"Manual." Said Iida.

"I could yell at you for hours… but you have another guest." Said Gran Torino.

That was when a large man who thanks to his quirk resembled a dog entered the room.

"This is Hosu's Chief of Police. Kenji Tsuragamae." Said Gran Torino.

"The Chief of police." Thought Izuku.

The boys all got up.

"You can sit down if you wish. Woof." Said Kenji.

"Woof?" thought Izuku.

"So you're the hero students that brought the killer, huh?" asked Kenji.

"The police chief came all this way, why?" thought Todoroki.

"Stain has severe injuries, severe burns and several broken bones. Right now he's under strict guard, woof." Said Kenji, "Here's a lesson you already should have learned, when quirks became the norm. The police force sought to maintain the status quo. We decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons. That's when heroes came in. They decided they could do what we couldn't. If they were silenced of course. It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly quirks. After all we're here to stop such harm from being done. The reason why pros can use their powers now because of a strict code of ethics. The heroes chose to abide by. That's why it illegal for uncertified people cause injury" Said Kenji.

"But me and Mashirao didn't use our quirks during to fight him." Said Toru.

"Well… yours is a tricky gray area." Said Aiko.

"That might be, but neon of you had the authority to harm the villain." Said Kenji, "That means the five of you, and your supervisors Manual, Endeavor, Gran Torino and Crystal Harmony will sure to recessive harsh punishments for your gross abuse of your powers."

"Since Mashirao didn't make it to his, he gets a pass." Explained Hibiki.

"Now wait a minute, had Iida not stepped in, Native would have been murdered. And if were not for Midoriya both of them would be dead" Said Todoroki, "No one else realized that hero killer was in Hosu. Are you saying we should stood by and watch people die."

"Todoroki!" said Izuku.

"Calm down." Said Mashirao.

"So it's okay to break the law as long as it goes your way?" asked Kenji.

"But sir isn't a hero's job to save people." Said Todoroki.

"This is why you're not a full-fledged pro yet." Said Kenji, "It's obvious that UA and Endeavor hasn't been teaching you near enough."

"You damn mutt!" said Todoroki getting angry he walked over to Kenji ready for a fight.

"Todoroki! He's right!" said Iida.

"You shouldn't be getting into a fight with the Chief of Police!" said Mashirao.

"Stop there kid." Said Gran Torino.

"You might want to listen to all that he has to say." Said Hibiki.

"What I'm saying is the official stance of the police department. But any punishment would only be necessary if it were made public. If it did, you would probably applauded by citizens everywhere. But there's no way that you wouldn't escaped from being reprehend. On the other hand, we could say that Endeavor saved the day. And we would support the story complicity and pretend you weren't involved. Woof" Said Kenji, "Thankfully there were very few witnesses. But this could be the last you heard of any punishments. I would mean no one would know about it though. You would receive no acclaim at all. The choice is yours. Though personally I know where I stand. I would want to destroy any carriers before they start, not like this."

He had given them the thumbs up.

"Either way, we'll have to take responsibly for being negligent as supervisors." Sighed Manual.

"I'm sorry. I should have listen." Said Iida apologizing to Manual.

"Yeah you caused a lot of trouble." Said Manual slapping him in the head, "Remember that and do it again."

"Which means you have to make it up to Yuzu." Said Hibiki.

"I know." Said Toru.

"Use her for the bucket list!" said Aiko.

"Huh… interesting…" said Hibiki.

"What…" said Toru confused.

"I apologize as well." Said Izuku.

"Me too." Sighed Todoroki.

"Yeah…" sighed Mashirao.

"I know it's not fair, you won't be able to receive any of the fame and praise you wouldn't have otherwise." Said Kenji but then he bowed to them, "But at least allow me, the chief of police. To Thank you."

"You know you could have started with that." Grumbled Todoroki.

"Well now that's cleared up. Said Hibiki, "Is there a place I can talk to Izuku in private? Something happened during the fight and we need to talk to about it."

They went to an empty hospital room to talk.

Izuku looked at the floor.

"So… what's going on?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know… during the fight it was like I forgot some of my abilities… like I knew I had them, but I just couldn't remember them until someone reminded me." Said Izuku, "I didn't realize I wasn't using Armament Haki until it was pointed out. And then after the fight realized I had forgotten Diable Jambe. It was like it was behind a wall."

"What happened with your training?" asked Hibiki.

"Oh I can use my quirk better. All Might's suggestion helped out a lot." Said Izuku, "I'm not worried about breaking my bones anymore if I don't use Haki."

"I have a theory." Said Hibiki.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"You're subconsciously holding yourself back." Said Hibiki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Izuku you went from some who could barely use your quirk to someone who has so many abilities you have to use a second hand at least." Said Hibiki, "Not mention all the bullying you went through…"

"I was bullied in my past life." Said Izuku.

"Yeah but wasn't there like a 10 year gap between being a bullied child and uber tiered pirate." Said Hibiki.

"I wasn't uber tier." Said Izuku.

"What…" said Hibiki.

"I was a tier below." He said while blushing.

"That terrifies me so much…" said Hibiki.

"I know…" said Izuku.

"But that's still my point," said Hibiki, "You're really powerful now… part of you probably doesn't feel like you should be that power."

Izuku sighed.

"I kind of know you feel." said Hibiki, "You know I wasn't a UA student right?"

"I think that's common knowledge that you're not." Said Izuku.

"Well my school wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either." Said Hibiki, "Only two other people in my class are notable heroes. Coldstone Justice…"

"You were in the same class as Coldstone Justice?" asked Izuku.

"Yep! And it's true what they say the about the guy, he is really that nice." said Hibiki, "And considering his Quirk, it's no wonder why he tops internet lists of Heroes people want to meet."

His quirk is creating unlimited ice cream of any kind… even strange and bizarre ones…. Which was why he is popular.

"And the other guy… Bar Brawl." Said Hibiki.

"Bar Brawl… the Pro Hero who's quirk makes anyone touches drunk?" asked Izuku.

"That's the guy. Sometimes I still hang out with him." Said Hibiki with a shrug, "But the point still stands, had I not regained my past life memories my entire class would be best known for the guy that makes ice cream and the guy that gets people drunk by touching them…"

"Well…" said Izuku.

"Not to mention… I went from not being able to use technology to genius inventor… which is probably a more extreme version of what you're dealing with." Said Hibiki.

"Oh come on I'm sure you weren't that bad." Said Izuku, "I'm sure that Amazon thing and the thing with the phone All Might was referring to is just all."

"All Might mentioned something about the phone…" said Hibiki with his eye twitching, "Was he specific? Or vague?"

"He was vague…" said Izuku.

"Oh man! I don't even know what he's referring to." Said Hibiki, "It could easily be the thing with the river… or one of the things at Tokyo DisneySea… there's three of those… or the time with the swan… and those are the ones I can think of on top of my head…"

Izuku stared his councilor unsure how to respond.

"I'm sorry… it's just that All Might knows an embarrassing story about me… and I don't know which one!" said Hibiki, "I know I'm getting to know him better, and I'm starting to see him as the goofy coworker with the stupid ringtone but still…"

"Hibiki…" said Izuku.

"Oh right! Your problems… sorry about that." Said Hibiki.

Izuku just stared at Hibiki.

"Anyways…" said Hibiki, "My point is you're getting used to being much more powerful and everything you've been through you're still fully unable to comprehend it and since you no longer hold back on using your quirk, you're subconsciously holding yourself back."

Izuku sighed, "I think you're right." Sighed Izuku.

"Look, I'm sure you'll be able to overcome it soon… Don't worry about it now." Said Hibiki, "If you encounter something big, focus on it then, but you have three years to break it, so don't worry about it too much."

Izuku sighed.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"It will be fine…" said Hibiki, "You have plenty of time until you're a hero."

"I know…" said Izuku.

"Come on… we should get you back to the hospital room." Said Hibiki.

"Maybe… wait a bit…" said Aiko, "There's some nightmare fuel going on in here."

"What?" asked Hibiki.

Inside the hospital room, the air was black around Toru as fiery pits appeared where they guessed her eyes should be.

"**YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE.**" Said Toru in the creepy voice.

"How is she doing that with her voice?" asked Todoroki.

"I stopped questioning how she's able to do anything weeks ago." Said Mashirao with a shrug.

"I'm sorry!" said Iida.

She then lightly smacked him on the head.

"Good don't do it again." Said Toru.

Looked at Toru, and realized why she made him make that promise.

"You knew he would have killed me." Said Iida.

"Yeah, I mean he took down so many pro heroes, I knew you wouldn't stand a chance." Said Toru.

Iida sagged when she said that.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Plus how do you think your brother would have felt?" asked Toru.

Iida froze, he didn't even think about that.

"Just remember to keep a Pinkie Promise if I you make one." Said Toru.

Iida nodded.

That was when Hibiki and Izuku returned.

"Toru…" said Hibiki, "Yuzu got the okay for you to return… just letting you know… she's angry with you."

"I know…" pouted Toru.

"Hey Izuku, you got a few texts." Said Mashirao.

"Oh it's from Momo…" said Izuku.

He checked the text. Izuku began to sweat when he read it.

"What did she say?" asked Todoroki.

"It's not important." Said Izuku.

"What did she do during their training." Thought Mashirao starting to sweat.

"How did she know…" whimpered Izuku.

"I gave Aiko the okay to give some details about what happened to Ochaco and Momo…" said Hibiki, "I mean I'm sure they got your texts and emergency beacon."

At Lady Sol's agency, in the training room, Momo was fighting against a dummy with a sword.

I can't believe those idiots!" yelled Momo.

"Oh I'm sure they had their reason." Said Lady Sol (now wearing a sky blue dressed and matching hat).

"That's not the point!" muttered Momo.

She then chopped the dummy into many pieces.

Lady Soul created an umbrella (that match her dress) and pointed it at the dummy which suddenly repaired itself.

"I could have created another one." Said Momo.

"It's my dummy I can do what I want with it." Said Lady Sol, "Just let your rage on it!"

"I will!" said Momo.

"Though… if you want I can teach you another way to rage on…" said Lady Sol.

Momo looked at her wondering what she meant.

Sometime later… Izuku was on the phone with Ochaco.

"That sounds rough." Said Ochaco, "I'm glad all of you are doing okay. But get some rest."

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"It's Momo isn't it… I talked to her earlier and she sounds like she might be on the warpath." Said Ochaco.

"You have no idea…" said Izuku, "So are how are things going with you?"

"Okay… she's in a depressed mood again… so I don't know how much time I have." Said Ochaco.

"Maybe I should go." Said Izuku.

"Just tell me everything when we're at school. I want to hear everything, and not from Aiko." Said Ochaco.

"I will." Said Izuku, "Later!"

"Later!" said Ochaco hanging up.

"So is that your boyfriend." Said Hana.

"No… he's just a friend… really!" said Ochaco starting to blush bright red, "That's all!"

Hana smiled at her.

"It's okay… you have to remember love is important… even with all of our problems." Said Hana, "I just wished I could have realized that in my past life… I wronged Pearl so much…"

Ochaco looked at her and sighed.

At the hospital, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to the hospital room.

When he got there he saw that look on Iida's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuku.

"He just got his test results back." Said Mashirao .

"My left hand might have damage that permeant." Said Iida.

"What… seriously…" said Izuku.

He gave the details about it, that a certain parts were damaged.

"But it might be healed with surgery." Said Iida then he took a breath, "When I came across the hero killer, I stopped thinking rationally. The first thing Is should have done was call Manual. But I got lost in my own anger."

He sighed as he remembered some of the words Stain said to him about being a hero.

"I hate him so much… but there's truth what he said. Which is why until I can call myself a real hero, I'll leave my left hand as it is."

"Are you sure?" asked Todoroki.

Izuku looked at him, he knew people who took certain injuries in stride.

"It will work out." Said Izuku, "We just have to get stronger."

Iida looked at his friend and smiled.

"You're right." He said.

Izuku smiled and sighed.

"Hey… there's something I have to tell you about the fight." Said Izuku.

He told them about Hibiki's theory about the mental blocks.

"Are you serious?" asked Mashirao.

"It's only a theory." Sighed Izuku, "But I think he's right… it was like I didn't even remember them until after the fight or someone reminded me…"

"Hopefully you'll get over it soon." Said Aiko, "Because if what I'm hearing bad things are coming and they're coming fast."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

'One of the perks to being online constantly. You know all about what's hot and the Hero Killer is right now." Said Aiko, "And there's rumors about him being associated with the League of Villains. I'd be on your guard if I were you…"

Indeed word had started spreading about the Hero Killer and his goals.

Things were going to get compacted and fast.

And hopefully Izuku would get over his mental blocks soon, because thanks to various reasons the League of Villains were going to be after him… and those blocks would only cause problems.

Next Time: As the internships end and everyone returns to school many things will be talked about... many, many things. Including Izuku learning something very important about his quirk. What is it? Find out next time!


	26. All for One and One for All

A/N: Double dose of celebrations points! 50,000 hits and 200 reviews! Congrats to SuccubusQueen100 for getting review number 200! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 26: All for One and One for All

Thankfully, recovery went fairly well for the four. Iida went hope first and stayed with his mother. The other three left at the same time the next day.

Mashirao sighed as they all left.

"You ready Mashirao?" asked Hibiki.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

Turned out Hibiki was allowed to take over his internship so that he could salvage the rest of the week, even if it wasn't much.

And Hibiki still wasn't happy with the situation.

"I'm dreading the rest of the week." Said Mashirao.

Mashirao left with Hibiki.

Once he was out of the room Izuku slipped in Sanji mode.

"Hey, how do you think the shitty ass bastard is going to handle "beating" Stain." Said Izuku.

Todoroki tried to not to laugh.

"He's not going to like that he took credit for something a group of teenagers did." Said Todoroki.

"Tell me all about it." Said Izuku.

Both of them left.

"There you are." Said Gran Torino.

Izuku froze slipping out of Sanji mode.

"Come on I don't have all day!" said Gran Torino.

Izuku sighed as he left with Gran Torino. He knew the rest of the internship wasn't going to be fun at all.

It wasn't fun to begin with. But it was going to be less fun.

Todoroki shrugged as he followed them outside.

Meanwhile with Bakugo he was miserable…

At first he thought Best Jeanist would help him in his goal at being a better person… and he was trying… but he kept making him fit the mold on the outside first.

Not to mention all of the fabric puns.

Oh dear god, the fabric puns…

He knew some heroes often made puns… but this was just… ugh…

He was on patrol with him with Best Jeanist. It wasn't that bad and he was telling him about important things in heroics and patrols.

"Patrols are meant to be a deterrent for villains, but they have another reason." Said Best Jeanist, "Do you know what the reason is?"

"Yeah! To beat up villains when they show up." Said Bakugo with glee.

"You're wrong!" said Best Jeanist.

That was when he heard the squee of a bunch school girls.

"It's to give the people hope." Said best Jeanist

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"This helps weaves a tapestry of trust between the protectors and the protected." Said Best Jeanist.

"I think you just like getting recognized." Muttered Bakugo.

However that was when a kid yelled out, "I remember him from the sports festival!"

Bakugo's eye twitched. Every single time someone recognized him it wasn't good.

"He got toyed around and then set on fire! It was so funny!" laughed the kid.

"What did you say!" he yelled as his hair (which was finally properly gelled and flatted) exploded.

The kids then started to cry.

"Have you forgotten the things I've taught you?" he asked.

Bakugo sighed, he had been giving him some good advice on being a better person.

But some was the key word.

"Talk to them like a pro." Said Best Jeanist.

Bakugo took a breath.

"What would a good person say." Thought Bakugo

"Look! He wasn't toying around with me! Sometimes a hero has pretend to be weak! The only reason why I lost was because he's insanely powerful because of dumb reasons! YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS WHEN I'M THE NEW NUMBER HERO! YOU DUMB KIDS WILL NEVER LAUGH AT ME AGAIN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" he yelled out.

The kids started screaming even more.

Bakugo's eye twitched as he realized that he screwed up.

He had a far way to go to being a better person…

Meanwhile with Toru she sighed.

She making a ton of cupcakes for Yuzu as one of her punishments, as many as possible.

IT helped at that Yuzu needed to eat a lot… but still… it was a punishment and she knew it.

"All right! I need a batch of red velvet! Next! And make the cream cheese frosting real!" said Yuzu.

"I know…" sighed Toru.

Yuzu sighed, she didn't like it either. But she did have to punish Toru.

With Ochaco she was having another sparing session with Hana.

Ochaco was mostly dodging, Hana's quirk was quite versatile, as she was able to create any flowering plant, while roses were her go to flower, she could even make trees and vines.

If she used her quirk it could be anything and what's worse is that sometimes she would use a decoys in the spars just to keep her on her guard.

She saw the shield open up she was ready to dodge and hoping it wasn't a daisy or a daffodil again.

Turned out it was a wisteria, and she barely dodged the large woody vines.

Thankfully this was also something she could use in the spar.

She managed to dodge another spray of water, but was a decoy as English daisies popped from the floor. However she used the wisteria as a leverage to jump into the air.

However it tuned out she was too fast for Hana's reaction and she managed to slam her palm into her chest causing the pro hero to float.

"Looks like you won this spar." Said Hana.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco.

She let her down.

"We need to clean up." Said Hana she looked at the wisteria, "Do you think you can fetch the chainsaw?"

Any plant she grew didn't die until it either died via natural death or it was destroyed.

There was another reason why her main weapon was roses, they were fairly easy to clear after a fight.

"Of course." Said Ochaco.

Meanwhile at Chouko's agency, Momo was still taking out her anger the poor dummy.

"Are you sure you don't want to use my method getting out your rage?" asked Chouko (now wearing a very pale pink dress and matching hat).

"No. It would take a lot of practice for me learn it." Said Momo.

"I guess you have a point…" said Chouko, "I guess because it was a past life skill it just came easy to me."

"Wait! That was a past life skill?" asked Momo incredulously.

"Of course." Giggled Chouko.

The image of an actual queen doing that was just bizarre.

But kind of awesome.

Chouko giggled at Momo's reaction.

At Hibiki's apartment (as that were he was working at the moment) was making sure that Mashirao was going through some files.

He asked not to tell Izuku or Bakugo what he was researching, investigation of Aldera Jr. High.

"There is something wrong with this school." Muttered Mashirao.

IT was even worse than his past life's jr. high school, that that was an all-boys school that let everyone fight for the breads.

There was a cover up, where a girl with a weak quirk was beaten pretty badly.

"That school enabled him." Said Hibiki.

"I see what you mean." Said Mashirao.

"Ugh!" said Aiko.

"Is your side project working out?" asked Hibiki.

Hibiki was told about Stain's internet infamy and how people were starting to admire him.

Thanks to Aiko and her mastery of memes, she was trying to take down Stain's popularity her own way.

"Well trying to convince people that well he's a freakin' murderer isn't going that great. But someone turned my meme around on me! Granted they don't know I was the creator of the initial memes but they still turned it around on me!"

"what do you mean?" asked Hibiki.

Both Hibiki and Mashirao's phones beeped.

They picked up their phones and sweat dropped at the meme in front of him, it was one of the shots after Stain saved Izuku with the captain.

"He saved the cinnamon roll!"

"If I could right now… I would face palm." Said Aiko.

"How about you get your mind off it and find some more material from the school." Said Hibiki.

"Fine…" sighed Aiko, "I've been having way too much fun with finding dirt on a certain homeroom teacher…"

Both Hibiki and Mashirao didn't like the tone of voice that Aiko had when she said that.

"Are you sure she's not going to turn evil?" asked Mashirao.

"Don't worry, if she ever does I have some contingencies." Said Hibiki.

But soon enough the week was over and Izuku was saying his goodbyes to Gran Torino.

"I know we haven't been together for long but I wanted to thank you everything." Said Izuku.

"What are you thanking me for." Said Gran Torino.

"If it wasn't for your advice I never would have figured it out." Said Izuku becoming depressed, "Granted now I have a new problem I don't know how bad the mental blocks are or if they'll cause problems in the future or how much I'll forget during a fight I mean I only forgot Armament Haki and Diable Jambe…"

That was when Gran Torino whacked him with his cane.

"I get it! You have mental problems but that comes with being an incarnate! I've heard stories about those hit by that quirk! It's a miracle that a kid like you were able to bounce back from it!" scolded Gran Torino.

Izuku sighed.

"I'm sure you know this but it will take a lot heck of work if you want to be the greatest hero like All Might then you have a lot learn!" Said Gran Torino.

"Yes sir!" Said Izuku.

"See you around." Said Gran Torino.

"Wait there's a question I need to ask you… I mean I should have asked sooner and now's not really a good time…" said Izuku.

"Out with it! Use you more confidante personality if you have to!" Gran Torino.

"Why the hell haven't I heard of you before?" asked Izuku in Sanji mode.

"Okay… I think I like the other personality better…" said Gran Torino with a sweat drop.

"Sorry…" said Izuku blushing, "But considering you're super strong and you train the number 1 hero… you're super famous. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh that's an easy one, I was just never that interested in work as a pro hero." Said Gran Torino.

"Seriously?" asked Izuku surprised.

"There was a point in my past where I was able to use my quirk freely, that's why I got my license." Said gran Torino, "It might be better to hear it from Toshi… All might I mean, he can explain it better than me."

"Okay…" said Izuku.

"Now get going! And train harder! Hopefully you can get over that block soon." Said Gran Torino.

"Yes sir! Thank you very much again! Bye for now!" said Izuku.

Gran Torino watched Izuku leave thinking about how much he remained him of All Might.

"Hey boy!" yelled Grand Torino as Izuku walked away, "Who are you?"

"Okay you old geezer! There is something sorely wrong with you!" yelled Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

"I was trying to create a touching moment okay! Way to ruin it!" yelled Gran Torino.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" said Izuku.

"Just and catch your train…" sighed Gran Torino.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku leaving.

Once everyone got back to school everyone was talking each other about how their internships went.

Bakugo growled ignored everyone stared at him… the air style that Best Jeanist gave him was still stuck about it.

He slammed his face into the desk.

"Hey Bakugo!" said Toru, "How did your internship go?"

She also took out a hair dryer and pointed it at his head, which made his hair go back to normal.

"I don't want to talk it." He muttered, he gave.

"Makes sense." Said Toru, "I can't talk about mine either… for reasons."

He looked at the invisible girl unsure if she was serious or not.

"Seriously you can't talk about it?" asked Sero, "I mean everyone heard about haw you had a run in with the Hero Killer…"

"So it seems like everyone in class heard about it…" said Momo with an scary arura around her.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's fine." Said Izuku.

"Just because you're the one I'm the least angry with doesn't mean you can calm me down." Said Momo.

"Well Endeavor was the one to save everyone." Aid Kaminari.

"Yeah he did." Said Todoroki trying to hide the truth.

"Though that doesn't explain how you two got involved." Said Kyoka to Mashirao and Toru.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Mashirao.

They realized it was code for "I got lost again"

By this point everyone in class knew about his poor sense of direction… well he did get second place because of it.

"I broke the laws physics." Said Toru.

Everyone stared at Toru.

"You know… let's not question it." Said Kyoka.

"Did you hear though, they say he was connected to the League of Villains." Said Sero.

"That's just an internet rumor though." Said Mashirao, "At least I hope so…"

"Though if he was a the USJ he probably would have been beaten up badly considering Izuku." Said Sato.

Izuku looked down when he said that.

"Did you hear about that video though." Said Kaminari, "It's all over the internet."

"Yeah, I have." Said Mashirao.

"Woe you don't seem like the type of guy to see that stuff." Said Kaminari.

"Someone I worked with my internship was working on trying to stamp out the videos popularity as side project." Said Mashirao.

"That makes sense, but still he might be evil, but he's tenacious, and kind of cool you have to admire him a little." Said Kaminari.

That was when he Izuku started glaring at him in Sanji mode.

"It's fine Midoriya." Said Iida, "I can understand how someone can see him as tenacious and cool. However it led him to deicide that cold blooded murder was the correct path. No matter what is his motives killing cannot be condoned. That is why we have to strive to be the best he can be!"

Izuku smiled at his friend was getting back to his old self.

"Now class is about to being." Said Iida as he yelled out thing that made his class mates dread the fact he was back to normal.

Later that day it was time for Hero Class. Which took the form of a race to rescue All Might… It was done in groups of five.

The first group consisting of Izuku, Mashirao, Iida, Mina and Sero.

Mashirao sighed as they got ready.

Mostly because he was unsure if Izuku's mental blocks would affect him during.

Not because of he was worried for his friend, he was just worried that if the block would actually effect the race.

Then again chances were he would probably just end up in a different training ground.

in the area where the other students were watching, the three girls of the theory group watched together with Todoroki.

They were worried about Izuku's mental blocks as well having heard about them.

"Do you think it will affect this race." Said Ochaco.

"It really depends on what he forgets." Said Todoroki, "From the sounds of it during the incident he only forgot a couple things."

"For all we know he might remember Sky Walk forget something else." Said Toru.

"We'll just have to see." Said Momo.

"Begin!" said All Might pressing a button to start the race.

Izuku immediately took the sky using sky walk.

All of the class mates sweat dropped.

"Of course he'd using his flying thing…" said Kyoka.

"Actually it's him kicking the air to gain momentum." Said Momo explain how Sky Walk works.

"Still… he's pretty much flying." Said Kaminari.

"Well at least he remembered it." Said Ochaco.

"Or he got over his block really quickly." Said Momo.

"No… that would be way too cheap considering the fan reaction…" said Toru.

"What?" asked Todoroki.

"Just ignore the weirder things she says." Said Momo.

Of course Izuku was the first one to get to All Might earning a sash with "Thank you for saving me" written on it.

"Darn it!" yelled Mina, "I knew he was going to win."

"Should have known the guy who could fly would win…" muttered Sero.

"Did you forget anything during the race you?" Iida asked Izuku somewhat quietly.

"I did… but it's not important." Sighed Izuku.

It seemed like his mental blocks could only block one or two things at a time is the best guess how it worked and thankfully the thing he forgot was Blue Walk.

AKA something he didn't use every day (as it was his crazy swimming.

"Young Midoriya might have come in first, but all of you have shown me that you've all made incredible improvements." Said All Might that was when he noticed someone was missing" Um… do any of you know where young Ojiro went… I just realized he's not here."

Izuku sighed and took out his tracker.

"He's not too far away I'll go grab him." Said Izuku.

Thankfully somehow Mashirao didn't get too lost as he was still on the same training ground, but he was nowhere near the finish line.

Once class was completely over, All Might approached Izuku.

"Do you have a therapy session today?" asked All Might.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Meet me after then." Said All Might, "We have something to discuss… it's time you learn the truth about me and One for All."

"Okay…" said Izuku.

Izuku though was very unnerved by his tone of voice.

Once class was over, everyone was getting changes out of their hero costumes.

"Hey! Look! Someone shawshanked a hole!" said Mineta.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Do you know what's the on other side." Said Mineta.

The other boys realized what it was… the girl's locker room.

However there were two sides to Izuku personality now.

The sweet, shy and timid guy and the foul mouth perverted pirate.

The two sides of him had clashed before, none as bad as this one and inside he was mental conflict.

"We shouldn't look!" argued the part of him that was Izuku.

"Come on! There wouldn't be much a difference!" argued the part of him that was Sanji.

"But it's still not right!" said the part of him that Izuku.

"Oh it's not like their costumes leave much to the imagination, not to mention you already saw Toru naked." Said the part of him that was Sanji.

"I didn't want to!" cried the part him that was Izuku.

"So what's the difference?" asked the part of him that was Sanji.

"They're still my friends and I refuse to do it!" yelled the part of him that Izuku.

"You have to do it!" yelled the part him that was Sanji.

In the real Izuku face turned red, a ton of steam came out and then he passed out.

"Midoriya!" yelled Iida in shock.

"What just happened!" yelled Kaminari.

"Izuku! Stay with us!" yelled Mashirao.

"Someone call recovery girl!" called out Todoroki.

"MY EYE!" screamed Mineta who didn't care about the state of his classmate and tried to look anyways, turned out he did try to work but Kyoka jabbed him in the eye with her quirk.

Sometime later Izuku woke up in the nurse's office.

He found the other members of the therapy group (including Hibiki) and Iida there.

"What happened?" asked Izuku.

"Serve personality clash." Sighed Hibiki, "It's extremely rare but it only happens in cases where the personalities between lives were so different that they disagreed on something so much it overwhelmed them…"

"How are you feeling?" asked Momo.

"I'm feeling okay." Said Izuku.

"Do you know why it happened?" asked Aiko.

The students all started blushing they all knowing it probably had to do with the peep hole that Mineta had found.

Of cruse Hibiki heard about the peep hole which meant

"Oh cute! You're so pure!" said Aiko, "At least I think you're the pure one… because damn if otherwise."

Izuku sighed…

"Great… I have no idea how to handle it, I have to contact some heroes who do deal with this…" said Hibiki, "Great… I can't have the therapy session today because of it…"

"What why?" asked Izuku.

"Izuku you just passed out because a part of you wanted to peep on your classmates." Said Hibiki, "I need to do research on that as soon as I can."

"Oh come on… your personalities clash sometimes." Said Izuku entering Sanji.

"The part of where my personalities clash is when it comes to technology and even then there's a balance to it. Both sides of me doesn't want to throw a phone at a swan in self-defense because I think if it hits it will electrocute it again…" Said Hibiki.

Everyone stared at him as he just admitted one of his past incidents…

"So that's the thing with the swan. "said Izuku as he slipped out Sanji mode.

"Phones don't work that way…" said Mashirao.

" I know that now! But the point is you were so imbalanced you passed out…" said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed when he said that knowing he had a point.

"Besides that means we don't have to talk about you know what…" whispered Toru.

"We're still going to have to talk about it tomorrow." Said Momo with an angry aura.

"You're right…" sighed Mashirao and Toru.

"Oh thanks for checking up on me." Said Izuku to Iida.

"You're my friend." Said Iida, "And I was worried."

"Plus he's kind of an unofficial member of the group by this point." Said Ochaco, "He just can't attention theory with us."

Iida blushed when she said that.

"He does have a tracker so I get bug him sometimes." Laughed Aiko.

Izuku smiled.

Once he got the clear to leave the office, Izuku parted way with the others.

"There's something I have to do." Said Izuku, "It's important."

"Okay… see you tomorrow." Said Ochaco.

Izuku got to the Teacher's Lounge and knocked the door.

"I'm here early, therapy got canceled." Said Izuku.

He didn't get an answer and opened the door anyway, All Might sat on the couch looking grim.

"What happened?" asked All Might.

"Hibiki needs to research what happened to me." Sighed Izuku.

"I see come have a seat" Sighed All Might.

Izuku listen and sat on a stool was nearby.

He knew something was going on.

"I heard you went through a lot recently, and I'm sorry I wasn't around for it." Said All Might.

"It's fine." Said Izuku, "But my main problem is a mental block I have to work through… it didn't hurt me during the race, but I'm sure it will in the future.."

He knew now wasn't the time to explain his new problem.

"Did the hero killer swallow your blood during the attack?" asked All Might.

"I didn't forget Observation Haki during the fight so he didn't get any of mine." Said Izuku, "Why is that important? Is that what this is about."

"I just wanted to reassure something… do you remember what I said that day when I gave you One for All?" asked All Might.

"Eat this!" said Izuku making his face look exactly like All Might's freaking him out.

"Not that part! I meant the part of about eating DNA and that's why you had to swallow." Said All Might.

Izuku paled considerably.

"I'm so glad that the I remember Observation Haki during the fight. If I didn't have it then I would have…" said Izuku shaking.

"Don't worry about it… I just thought you might have been worried about it… but it didn't even cross your mind." said All Might, "One For All can only be passed on if you the bearer intend to pass it along. It can't be taken by force, but it can be transferred by force."

He then used a girl forcing to her sempai to take her chocolates as an example.

"I think we're both really bad as analogies." Sighed Izuku.

"The quirk we have is unique and you should know it's origin." Said All Might, "One for All is survived from another odd quirk one that's very old."

"There's another Quirk that's different?" asked Izuku.

"The name of that quirk is All for One." Said All Might, "IT allows the answer to take quirks from others and if they so choose to they could keep it for themselves or give it others."

"You mean he could steal powers?" asked Izuku.

All Might began to tell Izuku about the early days of Quirks and the changes it caused. And how the user of the quirk who when its name was became some of the rallying cry. He used his powers to gain power and control Japan during this time. Although in modern times he was considered a myth, after all it was something they could cover up and something the country was ashamed of.

He did bring this up though.

"When someone was given another Quirk they would be driven insane. Become something like living dolls unable to talk… just like those Nomus…" said All Might.

"That explains that…" said Izuku.

"What do you mean? "asked All Might.

"I didn't get attacked by the Nomu because of the Mental Blocks I devolved, I used my Ovation Haki to predict it's moment however it aura overwhelmed it because of how sick and twisted it was." Said Izuku, "Looking at it made me want to vomit… or worse…"

"Let's not focus on that part now." Sighed All Might realizing that was something they should talk about.

He began to explain about All for One's younger brother who was thought to be qurikless, not only that but the other younger brother was a believer in justice and wanted to fight his brother. So All for One gave him an a Power Stock Piling for reasons unknown. But it turned out he wasn't he had the powerless. He had the quirk to pass on his quirk to other people. And thanks to combining with the power Stock piling quirk.

"So now you know the origin of One for All… and the ordinary that justice is sometimes spawned by evil." Said All Might.

"Let me guess the guy got a immortality quirk or something." Said Izuku slipping into Sanji mode and putting a tooth pick in his mouth.

All Might smirked at Izuku, "You're right, that's the theory. And the younger brother knew it would take a lot to stop his older brother once and for all. So he entrusted future generations the quirk. Until it was my turn and I managed to defeat all for one. At least that what I thought, he's back and now he's the brain behind the league of villains."

Izuku sighed, still chewing on the toothpick.

"Now you know the truth about the Quirk. To defeat All for One. And one day you have to fight against this great evil yourself. I know you didn't expect this." Said All Might.

"I'll do my best!" said Izuku.

All Might was surprised by this.

"I'm the reincarnation of a Straw Hat pirate… even though we the bad guys of the world, we faced off against so many evil bastards trying to take over the world." Said Izuku in a sort of half Sanji mode, "I've been through all sorts of stuff like this… I can handle it even when your gone… It won't be like last time…"

All Might looked at Izuku when he said that.

"What?" asked All Might.

"Come on… I'm not an idiot… you're so sick… I doubt you're going to end it on your on terms, but even I can tell you don't have much time left." Said Izuku who looked like he was about to cry.

It was clear he was dealing with a past life problem while talking about it.

"I'm not that sick…" said All Might trying to brush it off, "But it sounds like you need to talk about it…"

"No… it's not something I'm ready to talk about." Sighed Izuku.

"It's okay…" said All Might.

"But there is something I do need to talk about." Said Izuku.

Izuku knew he had to explain his mental blocks.

But at least he knew the truth about One for All. And Izuku knew what he had to do in the future. Then again it was something of the Straw Hats' job to take down evil bastards like that.

And hopefully when the day came he would be able to beat All for One… even if he had to do it alone…

Next Time: Well... there's still a bit to unpack about Stain... but also a few other things in therapy... including a revelation about one of Toru's past life friends... What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay... before anyone gets angry about the personality clashes, it's a joke thing Izuku will through whenever a perverted moment comes up with him there. It was planned the entire time and will be a bit of running gag...


	27. One Final Bit of Aftermath

A/N: A mini breather arc before the Final Exam Arc. This is the least important plot wise and is just clearing some stuff up and setting up the next two chapters which will be important plot wise. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 27: One Final Bit of Aftermath

Izuku was dreading that day. Thanks to passing out he was able to avoid the "Therapy" Session. And yeah… he knew it really wasn't a theory session but another dress down about the Stain Incident.

Not to mention everyone talking about him passing out.

He was embarrassed by the fact he was a pervert in his past life.

It was a part of him and he was a pirate in his past life so kind of was expected even though only him and Brook were perverts.

"Hey Midoriya do you know why you passed out?" asked Kaminari.

"It's not important." Said Izuku.

He knew it as better not to Kaminari about it, since he was a pervert himself.

"You passed out. I think it's important." Said Kaminari.

"It's not important." Izuku said this time going into Sanji mode.

Kaminari began to sweat at the glare Izuku was giving him.

"Kaminari, stop pressing Midoriya, if he doesn't talk want to talk about it, don't bother him." Said Iida.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

He had no plans on telling anyone who heard about the personate clash… except maybe Todoroki.

But only because he knew he peeped on women in his past life.

The rest of the day went pretty well.

Just the usual day. Normal classes, lunch, hero classes.

Not much to say about it.

But of course after class, the three members of the theory group that fought Stain were all depressed.

"I'm sure it will be fine!" said Ochaco.

The three of them just groaned.

"It could be worse." Said Ochaco.

"How could it be worse! Because of yesterday he's probably angrier." Said Mashirao.

"Plus Momo." Sighed Izuku.

"I bet Bakugo is having a better afternoon than us." Muttered Mashirao.

Meanwhile with Bakugo as he walked to the train station he heard a meow.

He looked at saw a cat.

It was a strange, ever since the Sport Festival, whenever he walk to the train station, there would always be a cat waiting for him wanting him to pet it.

However he didn't care, he looked around and saw no one.

And went over to the cat, this one was a common one he saw.

He began to pet the cat.

However the cat counited to meow as he petted it.

"Fine." He grumbled.

He picked up and the cat who began to cuddle with him, rubbing his face and purring a lot.

He was unaware that one of the classmates was nearby walking away.

Back at school they got to the Therapy Room, turned out Momo had beaten them there.

All three sighed.

This wasn't going to be a present conversation.

"First off… let's address that happened yesterday." Said Hibiki.

They all sat down.

"All right in order to avoid to a severe personality clash, you have to avoid the station that caused it. Which means no peeping." Said Hibiki.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"So for the sake of your health and mental state you must avoid peeping on women for the rest of your life." Said Hibiki he then sighed, "I just had a legitimate reason to say that… but considering everything I go through I really shouldn't be surprised by that kind of stuff by this point."

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond to any of this.

"Anyways I'd also be on the lookout for other things that might cause that." Said Hibiki.

"You really think there might be more?" asked Izuku.

"it's entirely possible. But it should be more mundane thing that would cause your personalities to clash." Said Hibiki, "One of the former heroes I managed to get in contact with has a bunch of them. But their still pretty rare, but I doubt you'll have more but you never know."

Izuku sighed.

"Well that's really the only things I can really bring up about that topic." Said Hibiki, "Just no peeping… which honestly I think we can all agree is a bad thing you shouldn't be doing anyways."

"Also another reason to beat up Mineta." Whispered Toru to Ochaco and Momo.

This made the other tow two girls nod in agreement.

"Now that's out of way." Said Hibiki.

The three that fought Stain began to sweat, especially since Momo went into full Erza mode.

"Toru!" said Hibiki, "I got more information about what happened."

"You heard I made Iida to not go after him." Said Toru.

"While that is noble, you didn't have to go after him for breaking it." Said Momo.

"Well a Pinkie Promise a very serious promise… and well… in my past life I tended to make sure someone would keep it no matter what." Said Toru, "I'm sure Twilight still has nightmares and Applejack too if she's still alive when they broke it."

"Is that intentional or just a side effect of you weird rage thing?" asked Aiko, "I'm honestly curious because I heard you're voice when he broke it… and… and… you know what I just realized I don't want the answer to that."

"I understand if it's a past life thing, but please just try to reign it in…" muttered Hibiki, "Also remember, next time Yuzu is in town, there's still one final punishment."

"I know…" sighed Toru.

"Wait another punishment?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah, I made a ton of cupcakes for the last few days of it… but I also have to carry her around the Dagobah area while she quotes Yoda at me." Said Toru.

They all sweat dropped.

"It's on her bucket list." Said Hibiki.

"Her past life made her a huge Star Wars fan." Said Aiko.

"Seriously?" asked Izuku.

"Izuku." Said Hibiki, "Honestly I'm the least angry with you…"

"I am too." Said Momo.

"I don't even know why you left the bullet train." Said Hibiki.

"I remembered that Nomu from the USJ." Admitted Izuku, "It's still kind of blurry… but…"

"Oh…" said Hibiki unsure how to respond.

Momo sighed when he said that.

"I know should have stayed on the train…" said Izuku.

"But remember something from the feral state…" said Hibiki, "That's really rare… but considering what happened…"

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"However I do have to praise you for using the emergency beacon." Said Hibiki, "At least you know when to use it."

"Thanks…" said Izuku blushing a little.

"And Mashirao!" said Hibiki.

Mashirao sighed.

"You can't wander around Japan any more… I know it's something you did in your past life, but it should be done at all… it's no longer the 90's! You have a cell phone and a GPS bracelet hooked up to an Artificial Intelligence. You can't do stuff like this in this life." Said Hibiki.

"I know…" groaned Mashirao.

"And just because your handler didn't have a tracker doesn't excuse what you did." Said Momo.

"I know…" sighed Mashirao.

"I think that's enough." Said Hibiki.

The three sighed.

"So does anyone want to talk about anything?" asked Hibiki.

"Actually there's something I really want to bring up, but it's kind of weird." Said Toru.

"Really what?" asked Hibiki.

"I'm in contact with one of my friends from my past life." Said Toru.

Everyone stared at Toru in shock.

"How?" asked Izuku.

"Well you see, one of the Former Princesses of Equestria can enter dreams and she can even enter dreams from other worlds.,/.. though she has to really try at it… she decided to get in contact with me." Said Toru.

"Wait… she's still alive?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah, she's immortal." Said Toru, "So is Twilight and a bunch of other friends from my past life…"

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Said Izuku, "I think Brook's borderline immortal so he might still be alive…"

"Hey it's fine… Yuzu has a friend from her past life that's probably immortal…" said Hibiki.

"Oh yeah, Kenneth, she told me about him." Said Toru.

"Wait… wasn't Yuzu a comedy writer?" asked Momo.

"She was… but for some reason her friend who was the president of NBC was somehow immortal." Said Hibiki, "She never figured how or why, but he didn't age after getting that job."

"Anyways Luna wants to meet you guys." Said Toru, "If we have a sleep over she make is so that we can share a dream."

"I think I have to think about it." Said Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"It's very strange." Said Momo.

"I know.,.. but I understand." Said Toru, "She understands since it's really weird."

"It's not a no… I just really have to think about it." Said Izuku.

"I just said it's fine." Said Toru with a sweat drop, "Oh and she did warn me to tell you guys… Discord knows what's going on."

"Discord?" asked Ochaco.

"OH I haven't told you yet." Said Toru, "He's also immortal, he's the Spirit of Chaos form Equestria, but he's a good guy, he's just annoying at times. Though he is also fun at the same time… but he might show up one day and do some stuff… so I figured I should warn you."

"Are you sure he can come here?" asked Hibiki.

"Yep!" said Toru, "He's extremely powerful and he can traverse dimensions." Said Toru.

"Are you sure he's a good guy?" asked Mashirao.

"Yep!" sad Toru, "There were some hiccups but he was a close friend. He even got married to Fluttershy."

"You know you're going to explain a bit more." Said Hibiki.

"I guess you're right." Said Toru.

She told them about how at first Discord was an enemy who did a lot of evil things, but evidently Fluttershy managed to befriend him.

Of course they all had enemies in their past lives who became friends and allies so it would be hypocritical to say anything after that.

"But still… when should we expect him?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know…" said Toru, "But I'm getting the feeling not for a while."

"so anything else?" asked Hibiki.

No could come up with anything.

"So I guess today's session is adjourned." Said Hibiki.

They all headed home, with the three knowing that there wouldn't be any scolding.

That night, Izuku was doing his home when tow thoughts came to him.

The first was the slow realization about All for One and getting a shudder realizing that he reminded him of Luffy's worst enemy, Black Beard (which he realized was one of those weird things about pirates).

And the other was thinking, if he had the chance the introduce them to a friend from his past life he would probably do it.

"Maybe I should…" he thought.

And with that the stuff involing the Stain was over… well for now… there was still plenty of aftermath that was going to happen… but for the group it was the last bit.

Next Time: Katsuki tries to figure out ways to being a better person, unfortunately only Toru and Kirishima are helping him. However he discovers something about one so his classmates... what does he realize? And could he have someone else trying to help him? Find out next time!


	28. Trying to be a Better Person

A/N: 60,000 hits! Yay! Also second part of the breather arc... The minor subplot was one I was debating... but hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 28: Trying to be a Better Person

Bakugo walked into class, he had gotten used to the glares by this point. Almost no one in class liked him. He was surprised that the harshest weren't in the therapy group, then again it made sense at the same time, they were told about the bullying long before then.

However the harshest was Tokoyami, thanks to the fact that he met Inko.

With Kaminari as the next, though he would look away if Bakugo glared back.

He headed to his seat.

He saw Izuku entered the classroom with his friends.

"That's really cool." Said Toru.

"Do you want to see it before lunch?" asked Momo who seemed embarrassed for some reason.

"Why are you embarrassed?" asked Mashirao.

"Well it's just that… the songs she writes… well you'll see when I show you." Said Momo.

Bakugo didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't' care.

"Hey Bakugo!" said Kirishima.

Bakugo grumbled.

"Hey during lunch you want to do that thing we talked about?" asked Kirishima.

"Fine." Said Bakugo.

Kirishima knew about what he was going through. And wanted to help him.

(Flashback)

IT was during the few days before work week, Bakugo was leaving class.

"Hey Bakugo!" said Kirishima.

"What do you want?" asked Bakugo.

"Just thought…" said Kirishima.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Bakugo.

"What" asked Kirishima.

"Just leave me alone." Muttered Bakugo.

"Look I get you're having a hard time…" said Kirishima .

"The rumors are true!" said Bakugo.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"I did it." Muttered Bakugo, "I was an ass! I did something I regretted so stop pitying me and leave me alone."

"Wait, who said anything about pitying you?" asked Kirishima.

"What?" asked Bakugo guanylyl confused.

"He has a really weird issues with people being nice to him." Said Toru walking passed them.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Bakugo.

"But it's true!" said Toru.

Bakugo glared at the invisible girl.

"Come on! We both know you're trying to be a better person! And you have someone else who wants to help you!" said Toru.

"Wait… you're trying to be a better person?" asked Kirishima.

"What is it you?" asked Bakugo.

And it was there that Kirishima decided to help Bakugo with his goal at being a better person.

(End of Flashback)

Of course Toru was helping him in her own way, but he knew that she was busy with other things as she was a reincarnation too.

Still Kirishima was trying to help him.

Soon enough lunch came. Momo pulled up a video n her phone.

It turned out Chouko appeared on a morning show that day during a segment about lesser known heroes and their non-quirk talents.

"Hello! I'm the hero lady Sol. I'm going to sing two songs for you today." Said Chouko (wearing her light pink dress) and holding a guitar.

That was when she began to shred the guitar and began to sing death metal lyrics about the pain of knowing death.

The other four members of the group as well as Tenya didn't know how to respond to the song. Especially thanks to the contrast of the seemingly prim and popper woman signing death metal.

The other students in class heard this. Though both Tokoyami and Kyoka walked over to see what they were watching.

"The hero I did my internship with." Said Momo.

"Hardcore." Said Kyoka impressed.

Her second song was something else and was a rather sweet and quiet song about being true to yourself.

It was clear that Chouko was happy with the contrast and had a sly smile at the looks of the morning show hosts.

"She wanted to teach me how to lay on the on the guitar during the internship." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Wait… was the whole metal thing from this life or her past life?" asked Mashirao.

"Past life." Said Momo.

"Wait… didn't you say she was queen a in her past life?" asked Ochaco.

"Well she lost the throne twice… but yes." Said Momo.

The others who were part of the conversion were weirded out. After all it was queen who played heavy metal was just weird image.

Meanwhile, Bakugo and Kirishima sat down for lunch.

Durring that time Kirishima helped with a new step in being a better person. Knowing his classmates quirks.

Some of them he knew… but that was only because they were kind of easy to remember, or they made an impression.

Right now he was helping him with the harder ones in the class.

"He's a bird." Said Bakugo.

"No… he has a shadow thing inside of him that fights for him." Said Kirishima.

"Seriously?" asked Bakugo.

Kirishima sighed. Then he pulled up Koda.

"Something to do with rocks." Said Bakugo.

"No, he can talk to and control animals." Said Kirishima.

Bakugo froze when he said that.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"Yeah…" said Kirishima.

That was when he put together the pieces. The unexplained cats.

"He's behind the cats!" yelled Bakugo.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"That's not of your business!" yelled Bakugo.

"Okay… next…" said Kirishima.

However Bakugo knew what he had to do… unfortunately he knew it might cause problems later on.

After class Bakugo walked over to Koda.

"Hey Rockhead we need to talk." Said Bakugo.

Koda sighed knowing he would have figured it out eventually.

"Bakugo…" aid Tokoyami dangerously.

Koda signed him that it was fine.

The two of them left.

"What is he doing?" asked Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

"Oh it's going to be fine." Said Toru.

"You know I don't want to know what you know…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

The two found a place to talk.

"You're the reason why cats have been bugging me lately! Aren't you?" asked Bakugo, "Why? Why have you been doing that?"

Koda was extremely shy and rarely talked to humans. But he knew this was going to happened eventually and gathered all of his courage.

"I… I heard that guy from general education telling you to kill yourself." He said.

Bakugo froze when he said that.

"I don't know if you told Midoriya the same thing is true…" said Koda, "But it's still not right."

"Well I did." Muttered Bakugo who looked like he was going to break down, "And the really fucked up thing is I don't even remember doing it!"

Koda sighed when he admitted that, like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"But you do feel bad about it, right?" asked Koda.

Bakugo didn't answer, however Koda knew it was a clear yes.

"I know you're trying to do better." Said Koda.

Bakugo grumbled.

"Also the benefits of petting animals when someone needs it combined with the health benefits of purring…" said Koda.

"I don't need a lettuce about petting animals!" said Bakugo.

Koda quieted down.

Bakugo walked away.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Muttered Bakugo.

Koda smiled and nodded.

It was clear between the two, that something had changed…

And Bakugo related something else, there was a third member of his class trying to help him.

Even though later he found out he was super shy and it took all courage just to hold a conversation, but least there was someone there for him in class, even with all the glares.

Next Time: The group deicides to meet Luna after all. What kind of pony is she? And what sort of properly does the dream world have? Also in order meet Luna they have a sleep over Momo's mansion. Just how big is it? Find out next time!


	29. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 29: Sweet Dreams

It was a therapy session once again, and Hibiki decided to explain a few things as they had run out of things to talk about.

"Since you had fell victim to the Quirk, Priestess has been active, multiple heroes have already quit. But two of them are either remaining heroes or look like they're going to remain heroes." Said Hibiki, "One of them has problems due to someone dying alongside him… wait are any of you Trekkies?"

The five students stared at him confusion.

"All right! Never mind! You won't accidently trigger him." Said Hibiki.

"What do you mean trigger him?" asked Izuku.

"I might have said something when first meeting him wondering about the whole situation and he tearfully sang the Reading Rainbow theme song." Said Hibiki.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Don't ask…" said Hibiki, "But we're all trying to help him, but if he's not triggered he did live a rather interesting life. It was mostly normal… then he entered college and went to a really weird school…"

"What about the other one?" asked Momo.

"I've talked to him a few times and we really hit it off." Said Hibiki, "I will say only for the sake of you knowing he has become the 4th person to become open about his death."

"Really why?" asked Izuku.

"It's complicated and you should only learn if you ever had to work with him… all I will say is that he has ties to another reincarnation and the ties are tied to his death." Said Hibiki.

"Wait, he knows someone from his past life?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… but it's nothing to worry about." said Hibiki.

This just made everyone sweat drop.

"So… anything else we should talk about?" asked Hibiki.

"Well I've been thinking for a while about meeting Luna." Said Izuku.

"You too?" asked Ochaco.

"I would like to meet her too." Admitted Momo.

"Yeah, I mean it's weird, but she's still your friend." Said Mashirao.

"Thanks you guys!" said Toru who sounded like she was going to cry.

"Wait… um… how are we going to do it through." Said Izuku.

"Oh we have to be asleep in the same building, that's the easiest way to do it." Said Toru.

"Really?" asked Momo.

"Yep! She can do other buildings but it takes a lot more magic." Said Toru.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Said Momo who seemed to be really happy with the idea.

In fact she was practically sparkling.

"I don't think Momo have had any sleep overs." Said Toru.

"Oh it's not like that…" said Momo seemingly trying to come up with excuses.

"It's fine…" said Izuku, "Really it's fine."

"You know it's really cool you're doing it!" said Aiko suddenly.

Everyone looked at the device in confusion.

"Look… there's somethings that should not be said right now so…" said Aiko.

They quickly realized that Izuku probably never had a sleep over either.

Though to be fair, considering what he went through it made sense…

It didn't mean it was any less sad though.

Thankfully one of them had a topic that has been bothering them.

"Hey… why haven't made fun of Hibiki when he revealed that swan thing?" asked Ochaco.

"Seriously?" asked Hibiki.

"It's quite simple! Swans are vicious! I know it's just an urban legend that they break bones with their wings, but still! Oh and let's not forget the fact they have teeth!" said Aiko, "And before you say anything, they're not actually teeth! But they act like teeth! So yeah! The execution sucked but he's an idiot without Tony's memories and the phone was a stupid move, but still they're not something you want to fight… if ever… Also…"

Aiko sent something to all their phones. Ochaco was the first to see what it was… and it was a picture of a swan with its beak open showing off the teeth like structure.

"You know… maybe we should make plans…" said Ochaco who really didn't need to see that.

And so they made plans for such a sleep over.

Which thankfully was rather easy once they found a good day.

And soon it was the day to meet at Momo's mansion.

However as the other four had met up there Ochaco was having a little freak out.

"Ochaco? Are you okay?" asked Izuku .

"I'm fine! Completely fine! I mean I was rich in my past life so this isn't' much… even if I wasn't as rich… as this!" said Ochaco clearly trying not to have a freak out.

"It's okay Ochaco! Really!" said Toru.

"I think her money problems are really bad." Said Mashirao.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

The gates opened up.

"Come on let's go inside." Said Toru grabbing her arm.

Mashirao tried to go the wrong direction, but Izuku had to grab his arm as well.

Thankfully after Ochaco's freakouts weren't that bad and trying to keep shock at how rich Momo's family was inside.

And the next several hours were fun.

Though they were shown Momo's room. Which was massive.

"I know it's big." said Momo.

"That explains why Aiko made fun of it." Said Ochaco.

"It's bigger than my whole appartment." Said Izuku.

Momo blushed at that.

Dinner was delicious, though Izuku knew he could cook better.

Also before they went to bed they watched a bad movie that All Might made in America (though dubbed for Ochaco and Mashirao) many years before.

"So… Deku… how many times have you seen this movie?" asked Ochaco.

"I've never seen it before." Said Izuku.

"Oh it's that scene." Said Toru.

"Oh he one that's was so draining that All Might had to get drunk in order to film it properly." Said Mashirao.

"It's funnier in English." Said Izuku.

Ochaco looked at him.

"Oh so I've been told…" said Izuku.

"Izuku… we've all seen your room. We know you're lying." Said Mashirao.

Izuku sighed and sweat dropped.

Soon enough it was time for bed and the real reason for the sleep over.

The girls shared Momo's room… and allowed them to sleep in her bed, while the boys shared a nearby guest room.

Izuku soon found himself on stage for a cooking competition with Lunch Rush.

"Now it's time to determine the best supreme chef out there! Yay!" yelled the talking watermelon announcer who had the voice of Kermit the frog for some reason.

"Why is he naked!" yelled someone in the crowd.

Izuku looked down and he was naked.

"Why am I naked!" yelled Izuku.

"Button button button button button button button!" yelled Lunch Rush.

"Okay…" said a voice.

Izuku turned as she saw that there was a blue alicorn (IE: a winged unicorn) staring at him, and his mind realized what was going on.

He was dreaming.

"This is a dream." Said Izuku willing some clothes in existence.

"This is a dream." Confirmed the alicorn.

Izuku stared at the alicorn knowing she was Luna.

"Fear not Izuku Midoriya… I have seen a lot more awkward dreams than this." Said Luna, "It does make the make the lower 50s though…"

"Okay…" said Izuku not knowing how to respond to the Alicorn.

That was when a door appeared and Izuku knew it was to meet with the others.

He followed the alicorn through saw a floating a set of clothes (IE: Toru)… along with a very beautiful red haired girl around his age.

His eyes erupted in hearts after seeing her, even know he didn't know who she was or where she came from.

However that was when he suddenly felt his body shift, feeling much taller, leaner and his hair strengthen and falling over his eye.

He stopped his usual love thing as he grabbed his hair, which he saw was now blonde.

"What?" asked Izuku realizing his voice was off as well.

Toru brought out a mirror from somewhere (though to be fair this time around it was a dream so it made sense this time around).

He looked at his reflection… it was that of a teenaged Sanji (which sort of made sense as even though he had Sanji's memories from up to he died, he still saw himself as teenager).

"How?" he asked.

"Due to your unique situation, you flip between both the forms of your current life and past life." Said Luna.

"It's true." Said the girl.

He looked at the girl and realized.

"Momo." He said.

She nodded however she also had another shift and turned back into her current life.

"Mashirao Ojiro has started dreaming. So I will go fetch him." Said Princess Luna disappearing with a flash.

She left.

"What's with your eye brows?" asked Toru.

"Please don't bring up my eye brows…" muttered Sanji-Izuku (which is probably the best way to put it).

"What were made fun of it a lot?" asked Toru.

Before he could answer a strange image appeared from behind him, it was something from the first year of him being a Straw Hat pirate.

Him bickering with Zoro (from his perspective) and getting into a fight. And of course several of the insults.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to mention we'd be able to see your memories." Said Toru.

"Why didn't you say that sooner!" yelled Sanji-Izuku.

"Sorry…" said Toru.

However Sanji-Izuku noticed that the memory ended when a red haired woman showed up and punched the two in the heads.

Momo was looked at Izuku (who had returned back to his normal self).

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Izuku.

That was when a memory of her own started to play from her past life as well… and it was similar to Izuku's in that it featured two guys trading insults while fighting.

The memory showed Erza pucnhing the two into stopping.

"Okay… that is eerie." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

You don't think Fairy Tail and the Straw Hat pirates were kind of the same." Said Toru who suddenly shifted to a pink pony with a darker pink mane and tail.

Both of them jumped in surprise.

"Sorry… it's just…" said Izuku.

"We knew you weren't human but it's weird seeing it." Said Momo.

"It's fine." Said Pinkie-Toru, "But seriously… a red head pound two idiots for fighting… it's kind of funny… it's like the two groups were the same…"

"Well we did party a lot." Said Izuku and Momo at the same time, "And did consider them our family even if we weren't blood related…"

That was when two memories showed up of the crew and the guild celebrating something.

That was when Luna arrived with Mashirao who stared at the memories then at Pinkie-Toru.

"We can see our memories and we shift between forms." Said Pinkie-Toru.

"I see." Said Mashirao however he was staring at the memories as they were both focused on two people drinking from large alcohol barrels, one of Zoro and the other of a young woman with long dark brown hair.

Then it shifted to a guy yelling while standing on top of a table, though in Izuku's it was a man with weird cybernetic body parts while in Momo's it was a very large muscular man with white hair.

Then sifted two people on stages, in Momo's it was a very pretty woman with white hair while the other while a skeleton with an afro

Then it sfifted to two people who can injuries during the party as they were being treated by a weird looking reindeer human hybrid in Izuku's while a girl with long blue hair in Momo's.

"Yes… I think your two groups are very similar…" said Luna.

"I'm sure there's some differences." Said Izuku.

Thankfully the memories shifted to Nami yelling and complaining about money while Momo's shifted to a man with dark hair taking off his clothes in such a way that made it seem like he didn't even notice he was doing it.

"See! The Straw Hats/Fairy Tail aren't the same!" said Izuku and Momo at the same time, shifting back to their past lives as they said it.

"I have to fetch Ochaco Uraraka." Said Luna once again leaving.

But as they could see Pinkie-Toru's face and Mashirao both looked at him..

"They were the same." Sighed both Sanji-Izuku and Erza-Momo as the same time.

That was when Luna and Ochaco arrived.

"I'm the last one huh?" asked Ochaco.

Then she noticed Sanji-Izuku and Erza-Momo

"Wait…" she said.

"We switch forms." Said Sanji-Izuku.

That was when she saw Mashirao shift to a rather muscular teen with black hair.

"This is weird." Said Ryoga-Mashirao.

"Well you do have an unstable mental state due to reawakening the memories of your past lives." Said Luna.

That was when Izuku once again shifted back.

"Now… I guess I should properly into cue myself, I am Luna former princess of Equestria." She said bowing.

"Did something happen that made you lose the throne?" asked Izuku.

"You know princesses can retire right." Said Luna.

"Oh… sorry. It's just that." Said Izuku.

That was when the image of a crying blue haired woman appeared behind him.

"It's very personal." Said Izuku getting rid of the memory.

They looked at him.

"I really don't want to get into the World Government right now." Said Izuku.

"How corrupt was the government?" asked Ochaco.

That was when the image appeared of a woman behind held by a rather interesting looking group what they assumed was government agents. And the woman was crying.

"This is not the best place to talk about it." Said Izuku.

Translation "I should talk about it next session".

"Wait do the memories just appear or do you have to think about it?" asked Mashirao (who had shifted back)

"Well you have to think about it and…" said Luna.

That was when the image of a girl holding him, and the girl seemed very large like a giant, but then realized he was just small.

They all looked at Mashirao.

"I might have done something incredibly stupid and very shady in my past life involing the girl I had a crush on…" said Mashirao.

"How stupid." Said Ochaco.

"I don't want to talk about it right." Sighed Mashirao, "Only that I was a stupid hormonal teen and well…"

"I think we all get it!" said Ochaco.

That was when she suddenly shifted to her past life, Izuku was staring when she did.

Ochaco was something of a girl next door in his mind.

Hinata on the other hand was extremely beautiful, with dark long hair and strangely white eyes, but that just added to her beautiful.

He didn't enter love mode but he was blushing a lot.

"Hey Izuku? You okay?" asked Toru suddenly appearing behind him.

"I'm fine!" said Izuku then shifting as well.

Hinata-Ochaco look at him and blushing a little herself as the first time she his Sanji form she was just confused. But she was finally able to take it in.

She looked away a little, just to make sure he didn't notice her staring.

"Cute." Said Luna getting the feeling from them.

However she noticed the looks that Momo and Ryoga-Mashirao were giving her.

It was a look of "There's a question we want to ask but don't know how to say it."

Luna sighed know what it was.

"I'll leave you talk about it!" said Pinkie-Toru leaving the four knowing what they wanted to ask her and was leaving to be polite.

Sanji-Izuku and Hinata-Ochaco now paid attention to Luna.

"IF you want to ask me how she has those powers… I don't know…" said Luna who was twitching. "All I know is that it was something man or pony was not meant to know… and it's not chaos magic."

"Wait… How do you know it's not chaos magic?" asked Izuku as he switched back.

An image appeared behind Luna was Pinkie turning giant and deciding to turn the cosmos into frosting.

"It is a long story..." said Luna, "Speaking of which there is something else we do need to talk about."

"Discord?" asked Erza-Momo.

"So she did warn you might show up." Said Luna, "Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything… though with everyone watching he is probably waiting until we let our guard down."

"IS really that much of a threat?" asked Momo.

"No… I don't believe you will be in any danger, however how do I put this… imagine the most annoying prankster you can think of… make him even more annoying then give him phenomenal cosmic powers! And you have Discord." Said Luna.

"Is there any way to stop him from doing it?" asked Erza-Momo.

"No... I'm sorry." Said Luna, "Well if he does it in your world… there are ways to stop him in Equestria."

The four sighed when she said.

"Hopefully it won't be that bad." Said Hinata-Ochaco.

None of the looked like they could say anything positive about him coming after them.

And Toru joined them knowing it was time to specialize with Luna.

"So…" said Luna, "What do human in your world do for fun?"

The next few hours, managed to figure out things to do… it helped that anything could happen in dreams.

They also brought Ochaco up on the whole Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail being very similar.

And she brought up a good term.

"So it's two group of powerful weirdoes that are like a family?" sked Ochaco.

"Pretty much." Said Izuku blushing .

"That is a good way to put it." Laughed Erza-Momo.

Of course they had to wake up eventually.

And when they did they of course had to talk about their shared dream.

"So… do you guys want to do it again?" asked Toru.

"Well exams are coming up." Sighed Izuku.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about." pouted Toru.

"I'm sure we can do it again afterwards." Said Momo.

"All right!" cheered Toru.

And with that, they had met Luna and it was just an overall nice visit…. Though were a few things that they had to talk about afterwards during therapy as Izuku knew he couldn't keep how corrupt the World Government in his world… while Mashirao wasn't sure when he would tell them about the "stupid teen" thing he did in his past life.

But other than that it was an overall nice visit.

Next Time: It's almost time for finals! However there's also a camp planned out and the only way to go is to pass the final exams, which means studying. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The two reincarnations mentioned in the chapter are going to appear later, the one that has the weird trigger is more of a joke character and while his fate is unknown, it was last mentioned that he was kidnaped by pirates along with someone he was sailing with as freeze frame bonus on a TV... But the character is pretty badass... all I say it what he's from is really weird (and there is a hint of who it is...)

The other I won't say for a while... but there is a very good reason for his mention that he's open about his death...


	30. Time for Finals

A/N: There's a twist in this chapter... I had planned out from the beginning, this wasn't a last minute addition, like the mental blocks, really the only things different than when I initially thought of it are the mentions of the mental blocks and the fact that during Hibiki's' explanation he was going use Chibi holograms as part of it (you'll understand when I get to it).

Chapter 30: Time for Finals

It was homeroom and Aizawa was talking about summer vacation which was coming soon.

"Summer Vacation is coming, but that doesn't mean you relax for the entire month." Said Aizawa.

Everyone started to freak out.

"You'll be training while camping in the woods." Said Aizawa.

The entire class began to cheer.

"How all of you who don't pass the final exams will have summer school.." said Aizawa.

Even with that threat everyone was still excited about the camp.

That afternoon however it was another therapy session. Considering the painful memories brought up by the meeting with Luna. Izuku decided to confess about how corrupt the World Government.

He didn't tell them everything, but he did tell them about everything they did to Vivi (someone that the crew cared about deeply) and Robin… namely how they destroyed her island to keep the skeletons in their closet from coming out.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understanding.

"What the…." Said Hibiki struggling to find words.

"Jesus!" yelled Aiko for him.

Both Ochaco and Momo were surprised as well.

"Okay… I'm sure most of us have dealt with government corruption on some level in our past lives." Said Hibiki.

Ochaco and Momo both nodded.

"I didn't really deal with the government in my past life." Admitted Mashirao.

"I think other countries were corrupt but not Equestria!" said Toru.

"My point is… seriously that is messed up and not even Nazis controlling a US spy agency can beat that." Said Hibiki.

"Is it just me, or is there more?" asked Aiko.

"There's more… but I don't think I want to get into that right now." Sighed Izuku.

"And I can't blame you… because… damn it! Going after a little girl because she knows a dead lanugo is just messed up." Said Hibiki, "If you don't want to go into it, then it must be worse that that…"

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"Anyways… I figure it would be a good time to bring up Summer Vacation…" said Hibiki, "Because there's a couple things I have in mind during summer vacation that I want to do with you guys."

"What do you mean?" asked Ochaco.

He began to tell them about what he had in mind…

However both those things will be revealed in due time…

A few days later, Aizawa remained them all about the Finals once homeroom was over. Which started to get to Mina and Kaminari due to getting the two worst scores in the midterms.

"He it's not that bad!" said Izuku, "I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Both of them glared at Izuku who had gotten fourth place in Midterms.

"Look you lived another life! It's not fair!" yelled Kaminari.

"But High School didn't exist in my old world." Said Izuku with a sweat drop, "There's only one subject I got better in because of regaining my past life memories."

He was referring to English, everyone in class learned thanks to midterms due to the fact that he finished the test in less than 5 minutes.

"Okay… so a pirate not going to high school makes sense…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"But come on what about the rest of you!" yelled Kaminari.

"High school didn't exist in my old world either." Said Toru, Ochaco and Momo.

"High school did exist in my old world, but I stopped going to school after middle school." Said Mashirao.

"Because you kept getting lost…" said Mina and Kaminari at the same time.

Mashirao sighed when they said that.

"Don't worry, on days I don't have therapy I'm sure I can help you." Said Momo.

Of course other students were worried about the tests (which included Mashirao in this case) all needed a little help and she was happy to have a study group.

As she talked about her house those who were interested looked at Mashirao who had been to her mansion.

"It's really that big…" he said.

But still she had set up a study group for finals., which did make her very happy.

However during lunch, Izuku was worried.

"I' worried about the practical exam." Sighed Izuku as he lunch with his usual friends plus Todoroki and Tsuyu who joined them this time.

"Is it because of that?" asked Iida knowing it was better not to mention in it from Tsuyu.

"no… I'm not worry about the blocks." Said Izuku who realized it was probably better to talk about with his classmates who might want to hello.

Translation: Anyone but Bakugo.

"Blocks?" asked Treasury.

"I'm having problems where I forget something during a fight." Admitted Izuku, "It could be something important or it could be something that would be completely useless in the fight."

"That stinks." Said Tsuyu.

"I know." Sighed Izuku, "But it's not what I'm worried about, I'm more worried about what it is. We don't know what it will be."

"It will be fi e." said Ochaco blushing quite a bit, "I mean… you're really strong. You should do just fine."

Everyone at the table stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You just had a personality shift." Said Izuku surprised.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Said Ochaco.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku, "I mean you've really haven't had them before."

" I'm sure it's fine." Said Ochaco.

"But, you get them all the time though, ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

"But that's because well…" said Izuku.

However that was when something slammed their arm into Izuku's head.

"Oh sorry." He said snidely, "It's just that your head is so big I must have bumped into you."

Izuku turned and saw it Monoma and immediately went into Sanji mode.

"So what do you want?" asked Izuku glaring at him.

"Oh… I heard you had something of a split personality, it's interesting to see it in action." Said Monoma, "Not mention you're one of the ones that were attacked by the hero killer."

Those that were there day all started glaring at the boy from the other class.

"You in 1-A just can't stand not being the center of attention." Said Monoma.

"We'd rather not keep getting attacked by villains." Muttered Izuku.

Everyone at the table joined in the glaring.

"Is that so? Here's some food for thought maybe we'll all get caught up in your mess and we'll all be victims as well." Mocked Monoma, "That one day the rest of us…"

That was when suddenly he was knocked out by Itsuka.

"That's not nice! You know what happened to Iida and from what I heard about that quirk what happened to them wasn't pretty." Said Itsuka as she grabbed his tray an put it down on a nearby table.

Izuku didn't enter love mode due to how terrifying she was as it was clear she knocked him out with one chop.

"Oh I heard over heard you were saying that you were worried about the exam. Don't worry about it. An upperclassman I'm friends with told me it's fighting robots like the entrance exam." Said Itsuka, "So I wouldn't worry about it."

"Just can't be that…" said Izuku who entered a muttering spree.

"Is he okay?" asked Itsuka.

"Yeah… He does this…" said Toru.

"Why did you tell them… you took away out advantage at finally beating them! You idiot!" say Monoma as he regained consciousness.

"You're the idiot!" said Itsuka chopping him again then dragging him away.

Toru stared giggling like crazy.

"What is it?" asked Ochaco.

"Class 1-B has a red head hitting sense into the idiots." Said Toru.

Ochaco started laughing, even Mashirao couldn't help but to smile.

Both Momo and Izuku sighed.

"What?" asked Iida.

"It's some weird coincidence from our past lives." Said Momo and Izuku at the same time.

However they did tell the rest of the class the news.

Mina and Kaminari were excited at the news as they were excited for the news as the two could let loose.

Bakugo looked like he wanted to say something… But muttered something under his breath and left the classroom for the day.

However the behavior didn't go unnoticed by Aizawa.

And as the days went by they studied and also did the written exams. And soon enough it was time for the practical exams.

However things were clearly not the way they were going to go.

It was clear when they were gathered for the practical exams all of the teachers had gathered by that.

"I'm going to guess you might have gotten word about what the sort of thing you thought you would be facing today." Said Aizawa.

Kaminari and Mina both cheered about the robots and how they were going to camp.

"Actually this years tests will be completely differ for various reasons!" cheered Nezu as he popped out of Aizawa's scarf.

"Principal Nezu?" asked several students.

"How long were you were hiding in there?" asked Momo with a sweat drop.

"There will be hero work of course, but also team work and combat against actual people." Said Nezu, "So what does that mean for you? You students will be working in pairs. And your opponents will be one out esteemed UA Teachers. Isn't that fabulous."

The students were in shock.

"Additionally your teammates and opponents at my discretion via various methods such as fighting style, grades and personal relationships. However I should note that there was one change I made due to someone having veto power over me for certain students." Said Aizawa.

"What does he mean by that." Though Izuku getting a weird feeling.

Aizawa began to list off the students that were paired together.

The first pair were Momo and Todoroki agent himself.

"Next is Midoriya and Bakugo…" said Aizawa.

"What the hell!" yelled Izuku.

Bakugo was just shocked.

Hell a good chunk of the class seemed against it glaring at the blonde.

"And your opponent is…" sighed Aizawa.

It took a few second but their opponent appeared.

"Hey!" said Hibiki, "I don't know if Bakugo knows me but I'm Orchestra Rave. I work here at the school as a special consular. Don't' worry, I am going to be completely impartial. Which means I won't go easy on one of you and I won't shove the Barney Song up the butt of the other."

"Okay! That's enough of that…" muttered Aizawa.

"Hey… you're the one being spiteful about this… I'm just being honest." Said Hibiki, "So if you were hoping for someone else, blame David Lynch."

Aizawa glared at him.

"What?" said Izuku.

(Flashback)

It was a factuality meeting about the test, Nezu was explaining the reasons why they were changing the tests, thanks to the Hero Killer Stain and how popular he got.

Hibiki was let into the meeting due to the fact that Nezu decided he should have Veto power in case he finds something wrong with Aizawa's choices.

After discussing wither or not should be doing a test like that and reasons.

Aizawa began explain his choices for pairings.

The first was Todoroki and Momo.

However Hibiki didn't veto it, but gave his thoughts.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Momo does fight quirk-less. And if given the proper prep time she might be able to get the jump on you." Said Hibiki.

"So are you vetoing it?" asked Aizawa.

"No… I'm just warning you just in case." Said Hibiki.

"Next up, Midoriya and Bakugo… I'm leaving them up to you All Might." Said Aizawa.

All Might was shocked by this.

"No… Veto." Said Hibiki.

"Is it because of the bullying?" asked Aizawa.

"It's the bullying combined with something in his past life." Said Hibiki, "You have to either switch out the teacher or the partner… one or the other but not both. Right now Izuku's three main problems are his relationship with Bakugo, his mental blocks and his inability to hit women. The last of which can really be handled anytime, and we just have to check if his training helped with it, he just needs to test it out…"

Hibiki took a breath.

"If he teams up with Bakugo, and if Bakugo is willing to admit he's done wrong. Then it will help his relationship might heal… but that's the key word… if he's willing. I don't pay attention to the guy so I have no idea." Said Hibiki.

"And combined with calling him names while he might have overheard isn't really helping things." Brought up Aiko.

"Thank you Aiko… Anyway going up against All Might would push him to the extent that he might be able to break though the mental blocks… but doing both at the same time… chances are he'll just run away and let All Might beat him up. He'd be remorseful about it, but considering everything's he gone through. I wouldn't put it past him."

"What has he gone through?" asked Thirteen.

"Not my place to tell you." Said Hibiki.

"He's right." Agreed All Might remembering how Izuku was after the Sports Festival after he had thoroughly beaten Bakugo.

"Do you have any recommendations then?" asked Aizawa.

"Not the other 4 members of the group for sure. It can't be too easy." Said Hibiki, "If they team up they might make a plan to take All Might down… Speaking of which… are any of the other three teamed up with the other, because I'm going to have veto it at the same time for being too easy."

"No…" said Aizawa.

"Okay… I'm on the fence about Iida and Todoroki… but anyone else in class is fine." Said Hibiki.

"And teachers?" asked Aizawa.

"Anyone but Midnight… like I said his thing with women is the third on the list after the block and Bakugo but I wouldn't recommend testing both Bakugo and the women thing at the same."

"It would be a recipe for disaster and not the same way as All Might…" said Aiko, "I don't know what it would be like… but I don't think it would end well."

"I see…" said Aizawa, "Then you'll be the teacher."

"What…" said Hibiki.

"The reason why I chose All Might is because he has a soft spot for Midoriya. And it's the same principal for you." Said Aizawa.

"He has a point…" said Aiko, "You're close to all of the kids. Izuku need that push to get stronger… plus I don't know… maybe make up for calling Bakugo a "Little shit" and "Bastard" while he was in the room."

Most of the teachers stared at him. Granted they just heard that he did that but know exactly what he said made it even worse.

"He was unconscious at the time… at least I hope so…" said Hibiki.

"Granted I did come up with a better set up… but it's just my opinion which sadly doesn't matter." Said Aiko, "So settle for this…"

"Why… what do you have in mind…" said Hibiki.

"It's doesn't matter so it's not important." Said Aiko, "I'm not human so like I said my opinion doesn't matter."

Hibiki just sighed.

While Aiko sighed in relief as he didn't use an odder protocol.

"I know you don't like it, David Lynch." Said Hibiki glaring at Aizawa, "But I have my reasons… just like you have yours… "

"David Lynch?" asked Aizawa confused.

"Nice one!" said Present Mic giving the thumbs up.

"But I do have a condition." Said Hibiki, "A rule that I can add on to ensure that one won't backstab the other in a certain way."

"What is it?" asked Nezu.

Hibiki told them the rule.

"I think we can make an exception considering everything." Said Nezu.

"Thank you…" said Hibiki.

"Now… about the next team." Said Nezu.

(End of Flashback)

It was decided that each match would be one at a time (due to various reasons) as it turned out Izuku's test would be last. With simple rules.

"You will each have a half hour. You will pass if you manage to put this handcuffs on your teacher or one of you managed to reach the exit of the combat stage." Said Nezu.

"So we have to capture the teacher or run away." Said Kaminari.

"Is it really okay to just jet?" asked Mina.

"Yes… expect in one case." Said Nezu.

"One case?" thought all the Student .

"Due to circumstances about one of the tests." Said Nezu.

Izuku quickly deduced it was his.

"One of our teachers was allowed to change the rules." Said Nezu.

"Izuku… Bakugo… in order to pass by running away, you both have to make it through the exit within 30 seconds of each other… or you will fail."

"(Oh fuck you Hibiki!)" yelled Izuku in Sanji mode.

Her immediately slipped out of it, covered his mouth and started blushing.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"And this is why I had veto power over your choices… it would have been worse with your choice." Hibiki told Aizawa.

Aizawa didn't respond.

"This isn't like any of the combat training you had before. You're up against people much better than you." Said Present Mic.

"Aren't you just the school announcer?" asked Kyoka as she and Koda was up against him.

"Hey! Don't be like that." Said Present Mic.

"Don't' think of it like a combat excise, but as a fight with real villains." Said Thirteen.

"There will times where you're in a situation where you must realize whether it will be best to fight or run away." Said Snipe.

"Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Hagakure, Ojiro,… you all know what it's like." Said Aizawa.

None of them answered when he said that.

"I bet you think that running is the best option." Said Hibiki, "But you will have an advantage."

"Considering that me running away wouldn't be an option for me." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"These are special super compressed weights designed to add in half our weight." Said Hibiki, "It will increase our mass and decrease our stamina as well as hurt some of our abilities."

"So you really think we need a handicap?" Said Bakugo glaring harshly at Hibiki.

Hibiki looked at Bakugo.

"You… heard me that day… didn't you." Said Hibiki.

Bakugo didn't answer.

"Great…" said Hibiki.

"Told you so…" said Aiko.

Kirishima and Sato was first against Cementoss.

"The rest of you will wait your turn. You can either watch the other matches or strategize with your partner." Said Aizawa.

The other teachers went inside.

Iida and Mashirao were teamed.

"Ojiro, I would prefer if we strategize." Said Iida.

"Yeah I think that makes sense." Said Mashirao as other teams decided the same thing.

Izuku headed inside.

"Wait! Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

However Izuku just ignored him.

Bakugo just glared at him.

He looked at Toru who just shrugged.

Then he looked at Koda who had a look on his face that "I don't think I'd be able to help."

And Kirishima had already left so he couldn't get his help.

"Damn it…" muttered Bakugo.

In the hallways of the school, Hibiki was talking with Aiko.

"Okay… so which plan do you want to do?" asked Aiko.

"The weird distraction plan…" said Hibiki, "Considering that team up with Bar Brawl… I think it's a good thing to drill into them."

"Remember song number six is a song that will distract you to keep things fair." Said Aiko.

That was when he saw that Aizawa was looking at him.

"Are you really going to be impartial?" asked Aizawa.

"Now you ask?" said Hibiki, "Considering it was your idea."

Aizawa didn't say anything.

"You know something… don't you?" asked Hibiki, "And before you say anything about me keeping secrets, I have to. I can't destroy the trust by telling you without permission."

"What about All Might?" asked Aizawa.

"Yes, I've become friends with him… but what makes you think I was the one who told him?" asked Hibiki.

Aizawa didn't say anything and walked away.

What he didn't tell him was that he had noticed Bakugo's goal at trying to be a better person. And with Izuku wanting nothing to do with him…

Things were complicated.

Next Time: The practical for the finals begin. Izuku watches his classmates take their tests. But what will happen when Momo and Todoroki take their test. Will Aizawa be ready for them... or rather Momo. Find out next time!


	31. Practically Good

Edit: A/N: Ooops! Almost forgot! 70,000 hits! YAY! I'm so happy! Enjoy the chapter, unsure about one of the Aizawa exams... but remember fights is one of my weaknesses...

Chapter 31: Practically Good

Izuku had went to the control room where the footage of all of the exams would be shown. Recovery Girl was also watching in case someone got injured.

The doors opened and Izuku was surprised that Ochaco entered.

"Oh Ochaco…" said Izuku surprised.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're here." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… I don't want to work with him and he doesn't want to work with me." Said Izuku.

"Yeah that does make sense." Said Ochaco.

"What about your partner?" asked Izuku .

Ochaco was partnered up with Aoyama.

"Well he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Said Ochaco.

He was busy checking out his reflection. Izuku sweat dropped when she told him that.

Especially since he knew a couple guys like that in his past life…

"I figured that I should learn from the other exams." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

She looked at him and started blushing profile.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine! I'm really really…" she said fiddling with her fingers.

Izuku looked at her. And realized it was another personality shift.

"Have your personality shifts been getting worse?" asked Izuku.

"Oh not really…" said Ochaco.

Izuku sighed when he said that, while his happened multiple times a day, he understood why. His and Sanji's personalities were almost complete opposites. The would have such different and sometimes Sanji's would be first or it was just it asserting itself for some reasons.

But the others had a sort of Zen, the personalities got along. Toru he noticed would be a bit more hyper at times and Momo would become more stern and forceful.

But really Ochaco it happened very rarely, and he was getting worried.

But he knew he had to worry about that later. The first exam was starting, it was Kirishima and Sato against Cementoss.

Both of them had super strength with Sato eating sugar and becoming super strong while Kirishima had hardening, but both of them had time limits and Cementoss didn't. So he was able to beat the two super quickly and they had failed.

Recovery girl had sighed as she knew she had to tend to them.

"They lost so quickly." Said Ochaco.

"I know." Sighed Izuku, "They're pairing us up against the ones we'll have the hardest time against."

"Not you though." Said Ochaco.

"I have to talk to Hibiki about everything after mine." Sighed Izuku, "Because it's clear he wasn't the first choice for who I had to up against."

Soon enough the next one began, which was Tsuyu and Tokoyami.

They were up against Ectoplasm, a teacher had could create ectoplasm based duplicates of himself.

They were doing well at first, but then he created a giant clone of himself that trapped the two, thankfully Tsuyu had a plan to capture him using the cuffs (she put it in her stomach… best not to think about it), with the two passing the exam.

The third exam was Mashirao and Iida against Power Loader. However Power Loader could easily tunnel through the ground.

"I got this! You just run to the exit." Said Mashirao.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Iida.

"I didn't use it against Stain because I didn't cause too much damage." Said Mashirao.

"IS this…" said Iida.

"No it's not that move." Said Mashirao, "It's something else."

Power Loader was headed right towards them.

Mashirao jumped towards the ground before him.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" he called out as the ground exploded.

Power Loader had to escape the tunnels he was creating.

"What the!" he said, "How were you able to do that…"

"Just something I learned a long time ago." Said Mashirao.

"I should have expected when I told I was facing one of the Incarnations." Sighed Power Loader.

Iida knew he had to run towards the exit. Which did while Power Loader was distracted by Mashirao.

It was somewhat difficult as there were a few traps he had set before Mashirao destroyed the tunnel he was in.

Meanwhile Power Loader wasn't sure what to do. He was expecting to just fight against two students.

However he quickly realized something.

The school probably never gauged the abilities of their past lives.

"Great…" he thought.

He decided to wing it and threw a rock at him… it was a big rock.

But it didn't work and Mashirao just broke it apart with a single touch of his finger.

However as he was distracted he didn't really notice Iida cross the gate.

"All right!" cheered Mashirao.

Power Loader sighed, "We didn't gauge your abilities…" admitted Power Loader, "I was really unprepared for what you could do."

In the monitor room, both Izuku and Ochaco were happy for their friends.

However Recovery Girl was sighing.

As she realized the same as Power Loader.

"You weren't even any sort of test to gauge your abilities, were you?" asked Recovery Girl.

"No there wasn't." said Ochaco.

Recovery Girl sighed at this.

"I wonder if your exams will be affected because they didn't factor any of your abilities in." said Recovery Girl.

"Oh I already figured that Momo and Todoroki's test would be incredibly lopsided from the start." Said Izuku.

Both Recovery Girl and Ochaco looked at Izuku who sweat dropped.

"I trained with Momo before the Sports Festival… and I know if given enough prep time she'll be able to make enough weapons to fend off Aizawa." Said Izuku.

"Izuku what are you hiding?" asked Ochaco.

"Um…" said Izuku, "Well their test is next… and you'll see…"

"What did she do…" thought Ochaco who began to sweat.

With Momo and Todoroki, their test has started.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Todoroki

Momo nodded.

"I plan to distract him." Said Momo, "while you pass the test. Either cuffing him or running to the exit."

"are you sure you can handle it?" asked Todoroki.

As he asked that, she had created a pair of gauntlets which she didn't put on yet and a very large backpack.

"As long as he's not nearby I can make as many weapons I need." Said Momo created a large sword which put in to the backpack.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Todoroki as Momo created a naginata.

"It's fine. I ate an extremally large breakfast, and Toru gave me plate maple bacon cupcake with extra creamy frosting this morning." Said Momo as she created a medium sized sword.

"Are you sure you can take him alone?" asked Todoroki as she created a smaller sword and placed it in the bag.

"I hope so…" said Momo as she same and identical smaller sword, making it clear that it was to be used in a pair.

"I had my plan." Said Todoroki as she created a battle axe, "But I forgot to take into account that you're a reincarnation."

Momo sighed as she created a large spear.

"I mean we're both aware that Midoriya is extremely strong." Said Todoroki as she created a katana.

"And I'm not as strong as he is." Said Momo as she created a halberd, "But I try."

"How strong were you were in your past life?" asked Todoroki as she created glaive.

"I was considered one of the strongest mages in Fiore." Said Momo as she created a long sword then remembered something, "That was the country I lived in was called."

"I see." Said Todoroki as she created a pike.

"But I still retained my weapon knowledge and the strength I had in my past life." Said Momo as she created a sabre.

"Wait… you never mentioned strength." Said Todoroki as she created a naginata.

"Well I haven't really hadn't the chance to show it off." Said Momo as she created a different kind of battle axe.

Todoroki looked at the large bag that was just filled with weapons. She added third type of battle axe to it.

"I think that might be enough." Said Momo as she put in one last sword, this time a broad sword.

"Are you sure you can lift that?" asked Todoroki.

She grabbed the backpack like it was nothing, causing Todoroki to sweat.

She then put on the gauntlets she made.

"Are you ready?" asked Momo.

Todoroki just nodded. Not sure how to respond to everything.

In the Monitor Room, both Recovery Girl and Ochaco stared at Momo lift the large bag full of weapons like it was nothing.

"Really the only thing I'm worried about is if Aizawa might be able to fight her back. After all, he is a pro hero." Said Izuku.

"Izuku…" said Ochaco touching his shoulder, "We both know that's probably going to beat him."

"I know." Said Izuku.

Rockery Girl was just messaging a headache.

"We made a mistake when you regained your past life memories." Sighed Recovery Girl.

Back with the test.

The two students began to search for their homeroom teacher.

Momo notice he was carrying a small flame in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's something to test if he's here." Said Todoroki, "My plan was actually something similar to what you had in mind with our roles reversed… but… the more I think about it…"

"The more my plan makes sense." Said Momo.

"You know how to fight without a quirk." Said Todoroki, "Honestly I should have known."

"You did fight with Toru and Mashirao." Said Momo, "And everything with Izuku."

Todoroki nodded.

"Remember there's a price to these skills." Said Momo.

"I know." Said Todoroki, "But you still landed on your feet… when so many heroes…"

That was when they saw the flame went out.

"He's here." Said Momo.

They looked around and looked up seeing Aizawa was hanging upside down from some powerlines.

He wanted to say something, about being more aware of their surroundings.

However hos words died when he saw her carrying giant bag of weapons.

A giant bag that she let fall to the ground that broke the concrete when it landed.

Hibiki's words of warning echoed in his mind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Momo does fight quirk-less. And if given the proper prep time she might be able to get the jump on you."

Momo grabbed the smallest of the three battle axes and aimed and attack at him. The axe missing near inches from his head, cutting a few strand of hair away.

He could tell that that was something of a warning shot.

He looked at the girl in front of him, her eyes and body linage, They weren't that of a student, they were that of a battle hardened warrior who had been through years of fighting.

His eye twice.

"I should have listened to him." Said Aizawa to himself.

Meanwhile in the training grounds that Hibiki was using for his test.

"Huh…" said Hibiki.

"What is it?" asked Aiko.

"I just felt a strange sense of smug stratification that I can't explain." Said Hibiki.

"Eh… whatever." Said Aiko.

Back with the test. Aizawa knew he had to be on his toes. And he was the third one to come to the realization.

They never gaged their past life abilities, the only two that they really gaged were Izuku and Toru, but that was only because of how far Izuku got in the Sport Festival and Toru was very open about her strange new reality warping abilities that even she didn't understand.

He had to dodge another axe attack from his battle hardened student.

However he was getting used to her movements.

"There should be an opening." He thought.

However even Momo even noticed that tossed the axe at him which he dodged, and she grabbed the twin swords she created.

And it wasn't just using her swords, that managed to use her legs for kicking.

"You're far more skilled than I thought." Said Aizawa.

She kept quiet, not really in the mood for bantering.

She instead focused on the fight, instead, and once he got two used to the fighting style, she threw one of the sword at his capture scarf, embedding a piece of it in a nearby wall.

He gritted his teeth.

Both of them knew that it wouldn't distract him for long.

But it was just enough time for her to fetch the glaive from the bag.

He removed the sword from the weapon, but had to dodge the glaive attack.

However he got an idea to finally stop her attacks. He aimed his capture weapon at her hand hands her tying her to the glaive.

"I'm sorry but you made a mistake." Said Momo.

Aizawa's eyes widened ed as he realized what she did.

If she could lift a bag full of weapons that made a small crater when dropped, she was strong enough to resist him.

Or use the weapon against him.

She used the weapon pull him close to her.

Aizawa gritted his teeth waiting for the next move.

Only to notice too late that Todoroki approached him from behind and slapped on the cuffs.

"What." Said Aizawa.

"You were preoccupied with me, you forgot about him." Said Momo, "You're supposed to be a pro…"

"I completely underestimated you." Said Aizawa.

"IS this about the Sport Festival." Said Momo.

Aizawa didn't answer.

"I gave up because of other reasons." Said Momo, "I could have beaten Bakugo. But I didn't for a number of reasons."

Both Todoroki and Aizawa looked at her and realizes it might have something to do with the fact she more than likely knew about the bullying before everyone else.

However at the same time, he also knew he really shouldn't have underestimated her, he had heard stories about the heroes that remained so more often than not gained at least one impressive skill or ability.

He had been warned, he had known that she had the memories of an adult and had admitted before that she knew how to use a multitude of weapons. He had even seen her fight in the tournament but…

"I've only been able to fight with full strength with only one person before you." Said Momo.

"Midoriya." Said Aizawa.

Momo nodded.

Aizawa sighed, "I won't make the same mistake." He said getting the feeling that the other teachers might under estimate the other reincarnated students.

"Good." Said Momo.

Momo and Todoroki both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I had you do that." Said Momo.

"It's fine…" admitted Todoroki.

Momo nodded at him with a smile.

And with that the two passed their exam.

However, there were still other exams to go through, and hopefully the other students wouldn't be like Kirishima and Sato and fail… so who knew what was going to happen. Only time will tell.

Next Time: The practical continues, will more of their class mates pass or fail... And will teachers continue to under estimate the reincarnated students. What will happen? Find out next time!


	32. All But the Last

A/N: There are a few changes in the chapter... but I admit I didn't change much... mostly because most of it I couldn't change. But there are few changes don't worry.

Chapter 32: All But the Last

In the Montoro room Ochaco was leaving, as it was time for exam.

"Good luck!" said Izuku.

"thanks!" she said blushing profusely and fiddling her fingers, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Ochaco…" said Izuku.

"Oh another personality shift?" sked Ochaco snapping out of it.

"That's the second one today." Said Izuku.

"I'm fine… really!" said Ochaco.

"Ochaco…" said Izuku.

"I'll talk to Hibiki about it later." Said Ochaco.

"Good." Said Izuku.

Ochaco left for her test.

As she did Tsuyu joined Izuku.

She was a bit nervous, as she was facing off against her idol, Thirteen.

Once she and Aoyama faced Thirteen, the hero began to use their quirk, which was called Black Hole, that let them suck up anything and turn it to dust.

Both Ochaco and Aoyama hung on for dear life as their teacher tried to suck them up.

For about a minute.

"Wait…" thought Ochaco, "Thirteen wouldn't try to kill us…"

She looked at his partner.

"Do you think you can hold on for a little longer?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… why?" asked Aoyama confused.

"Okay!" said Ochaco letting go.

"What"! yelled Aoyama.

Thirteen closed up their finger holes to stop their quirk.

However, they blinked for a second and suddenly Ochaco was there grabbing their arm.

"Oh right… ninja…" chuckled Thirteen.

Then Aoyama joined by tackling Thirteen.

Ochaco who had the hand cuffs managed to cuff Thirteen.

In them monitor room, Izuku was happy.

"Amazing!" said Izuku, "She used Thirteen's quirk against them! She must have figured out that Thirteen wouldn't kill them."

"That's a bit grim. Ribbit." Said Tsuyu.

"Well… for us it's hard not to be at times." Said Izuku.

That was when the doors opened the two were joined by Momo, Mashirao and Iida.

"Hey!" cheered Izuku, "Good job on passing."

"They weren't prepared for what we could do." Said Momo blushing.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"SO Uraraka passed. That's good." Said Iida.

"So who's next?" asked Mashirao.

"I think Ashido and Kaminari." Said Momo.

"Their up against Principal Nezu." Said Izuku. "It's rare whenever we see him in battle."

The thing about Principal Nezu, is that he's an animal with a quirk that makes him smarter than most humans. So much so that he can calculate the damage done.

So his test took the form of him controlling a wrecking ball, trapping the two students so they couldn't escape to the exit.

And from the look of it he was having way too much fun being the villain.

"Humans did experiments on him, so during times like this he takes his anger out on humanity." Said Recovery to the students watching the test.

Needless to say the five students were horrified by this.

In the end neither Mina nor Kaminari were able to pass their test as time ran out for them.

That was when Ochaco joined them.

"Mina didn't pass?" she asked when she saw them, "She must be so devastated."

"But you did, congratulations." Said Iida.

"Thanks!" said Ochaco, "But it wasn't like yours…"

"Don't be that way." Said Momo.

"They were just caught off guard by our abilities." Said Mashirao.

Ochaco sighed even more.

"You still did great! I mean you were able to figure everything out." Said Izuku.

Ochaco began to blush fiddle with her fingers.

"Thanks for saying the right thing…" she barely managed to get out.

Everyone else in the room stared at her and she realized she had another personality shift.

"I plan to see Hibiki after Deku's exam." Said Ochaco.

That was when the next exam began which was Kyoka and Koda. It was hard because they both had sound based Quirks and Present Mic did as well, with his making his yells loud.

Not only that his yells was scaring away the animals… expect for bugs which Koda was afraid of.

So much so he ran away.

But he was able to overcome his fears when he saw Kyoka's ears bleed.

He had the bugs come out from under ground and cover one of his legs.

The subtends watching this were shocked and horrified.

Izuku was shaking more than the others and even more pale than the others.

"Deku are you okay?" asked Ochaco.

"Well it's extremely embarrassing..." Said Izuku blushing bright red.

"You can tell us." Said Ochaco.

"Well thanks to my past life… I'm now scared of spiders…" said Izuku.

"Wait… did you just say thanks your past life…" said Tsuyu.

"Yeah… that's why I said it's extremally embarrassing." Said Izuku.

An award silence filled the room.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Though he did leave out the most embarrassing part, that Usopp who wasn't the bravest member of the crew and was an outright coward in the early days actually liked spiders. But he hadn't talked much about Usopp so he was able to leave out that part.

"It's okay…" Mashirao tried to assure him, "My best friend was afraid of cats… though his reason was terrible…"

"I can't believe he was beaten by a bunch of bugs…" muttered Recovery.

But yeah… they managed to get passed the exit while Present mic was knocked out in shock.

However the next test, was Toru and Shoji.

But unlike the others Snipe who was a skilled sharpshooter thanks to his quirk, was ready for them.

Toru even tried to get the jump on him with her party supply weapons but it was no good. Unlike the other two he was prepared for her nonsense.

Mostly, because he was about to shoot out a smoke bomb but she cantered with a confetti bomb.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Where are you getting this stuff?" asked Shoji.

Toru just shrugged as she normally did.

But the teacher still shot at them.

"I shouldn't only focus on using my party weapons I know that." Toru told herself.

However as she wasn't paying attention, Snipe unleashed another smoke bomb.

Durring this time she realized that she should use her quirk to the fullest extent.

And as he was doing Shoji noticed her gloves and shoes tossed away.

HE realized the plan and pretended to surrender to give Toru the chance to handcuff him.

Though there was an awkwardness when he accidently bumped his elbow into her chest.

In area where Hibiki's exam as going to be he heard the signal about Toru and Shoji passing the test.

"Only a couple more left…" said Aiko.

"Yeah…" sighed Hibiki.

"So scared?" asked Aiko.

"A little…" said Hibiki.

"Well you are expecting fire and lots of it." Said Aiko.

Hibiki sighed.

"It's not just that…" said Hibiki, "It really depends on was Bakugo does."

"Aizawa knows something you don't, so I think that might be a factor." Said Aiko.

"Yeah… you're probably right." Muttered Hibiki.

"But I should warn you that either way you're probably going to get set on fire…" said Aiko.

"Stop reminding me of that." Said Hibiki.

"I can't help it…" said Aiko.

Hibiki sighed.

Back in the monitor room it was the next exam.

"Izuku…" said Momo.

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

"I think it's best if you don't' watch this exam." Said Momo.

"What? Why?" asked Izuku.

"Is it because his is next?" asked Ochaco.

"No because it might trigger you." Said Momo.

Izuku sweat dropped.

"Trigger him?" asked Tsuyu confused.

"It's about the other day when I passed out…" said Izuku blushing, "Please don't ask any more…"

"It's okay…" said Ochaco trying to reassure him.

"Besides I want to watch all the matches." Said Izuku, "I want to get stronger…"

Everyone stared at him.

"Stop looking at me that way." He sighed.

"You're the strongest student in class." Said Tsuyu.

"I know… but I can always get stronger… I mean I was nowhere near the strongest person in my old world…" said Izuku.

"You weren't?" asked Tsuyu.

"Not even close." Said Izuku.

"Um… guys…" said Ochaco.

They all looked at the exam going on the screen.

They saw that Mineta was running away from Midnight crying tears of blood.

"What…" said Izuku.

Okay to back up a bit, it was Sero and Mineta against Midnight, thanks to her quirk that cause her to release a gas that puts anyone to sleep, she managed to put Sero under her quirk.

Sero however used his quirk to get Mineta out of there but Midnight managed to use her quirk on him.

The reason for the tears of blood was because of his jealously.

However it was all part of Mineta's plan, due to being a perv himself he kept an eye on "pervy" heroes. Thanks to the fact she had a sadistic streak he knew that she would follow him. He used his quirk (which balls form out of his hair that were sticky to everything but him). While using a bit of Sero's tape as a mask, he was able to stick her, grab Sero and make to the escape gate.

Back in the monitor room Izuku left without saying anything.

He got to the two entrance where his test was supposed to be, where Bakugo was waiting.

"About time you got here." Muttered Bakugo.

"Whatever." Muttered Izuku entering Sanji mode.

And then Bakugo said something that Izuku would never expect him to say.

"We don't have much time for a strategy…" muttered Bakugo, "So you better come up with one."

Izuku stared at Bakugo… he couldn't stop staring… his brain was having a hard time processing what was just said.

Though to be fair, he had no idea what Bakugo had been going through the past few weeks after the bullying came out and the fact he was trying to be a better person.

But still… this exam wasn't going to be anywhere close to what he thought it would be… like at all…

Next Time: Izuku and Bakugo know they must team up to defeat Hibiki. However fighting someone who's not only a Pro-Hero but was also a hero in his past life won't be easy... combined with the fact every other song is distracting and their feelings towards each other it won't be easy. Will they be able to pass? Find out next time!

A/N: Before anyone complains I would like to remind everyone Sanji is canonically afraid of spiders. It's shown back in the Jaya arc. And yes in the same scene it's shown that Usopp thinks spiders are cool. Which makes it even sadder if you think about it.


	33. Learning How to Work Together

A/N: There's a play list for the chapter due to how Hibiki's quirk works. However, I plan to post at the end of the chapter... mostly because one of the songs will be a surprise at the end... you'll understand when you read the chapter. Hopefully it's not too silly or dirty, but as Aiko will point out it was featured in a PG-13 movie so I used it anyways... Enjoy!

Chapter 33: Learning How to Work Together

Izuku just stared at dumbly at Bakugo, trying to process what was going on. Much like with what happened in the locker that day he was having an internal debate.

Well it was less of a debate because the two sides of him were agreeing on it and more like an a somewhat argumentative freak out.

"What's wrong with him!" cried the part of him that's Izuku.

"I don't' know!" yelled the part of him that was Sanji.

"How can you not know! You're in the driver's seat when we talk to him most of the time!" cried the part of him that's Izuku.

"Maybe it's an imposter." Said the part of him that was Sanji.

In the real world Izuku used Observation Haki… and nothing seemed wrong.

But because he was barely functioning at the moment he yelled out "You're not an imposter!"

"What?" asked Bakugo with a sweat drop.

Inside Izuku the two sides of him just sighed and tried their best to get it together.

The two headed into the training grounds.

"Tell me what you know about him." Muttered Bakugo.

Izuku sighed, Hibiki had sent him a text before going to monitor room giving him permission to tell Bakugo the basics about him as he had to know about some of the stuff involing his past life, not the personal stuff though.

"His quirk is called Force Speakers. Any music he listens to he projects outward and can use to attack in many ways usually in the way of concussive blasts. He also knows how to fly with it." Said Izuku, "But that's not our main problem with him."

"Then what is it?" asked Bakugo.

"He was a hero in his past life too. He hasn't really given all the details but he didn't have anything like a quirk in his past life. HE used a suit he invented to fight. Not only that but he's a genius inventor, knowing him he might have something to help him fight us." Said Izuku, "But he does have two weaknesses."

"Which are." Said Bakugo.

"In order to properly use his quirk he has to use noise canceling headphones." Said Izuku, "IT renders him secretly deaf… however knowing him he probably has a way around it so it might be difficult to strategize… The other is like I said he has to wear noise canceling headphones in order to use his quirk."

"So get rid of the headphones then he can't use his quirk anymore." Said Bakugo.

Izuku began to walk away.

"I'm going to camp out near the exit. If you change your mind and deicide to run I'll be waiting for you there." Said Izuku, "Listen for any music… that's when you know he's coming."

"Hold it." Said Bakugo, "That idiot councilor of yours is clearly trying to get us to work together."

"Don't call him that." Said Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Call him an idiot when you see him do something stupid." Said Izuku.

"Did he just make a joke?" thought Bakugo.

"You seriously want to work together?" asked Izuku suspiciously.

In the monitor room, Toru, Kyoka and Koda all entered the room.

"Has it started yet?" asked Toru.

"Not yet." Said Ochaco.

"So what brings you in?" asked Momo to Kyoka and Koda.

"I've heard about Orchestra Rave's quirk and I want to see it action." Said Kyoka.

"I'm just a bit worried." Signed Koda.

That was when the doors once again opened. And in walked All Might.

"I AM HERE! To watch the exams." Said All Might.

"You missed all but the last." Said Recovery Girl.

"Well I was doing other things." Said All Might in embarrassment.

However all of the students in the room all huddled together.

"Okay… so we're all in agreement." Whispered Ochaco, "All Might is definitely mentoring Deku…"

"It is obvious." Said Mashirao.

"Why are they even bothering hiding it?" asked Kyoka.

"What are talking about?" asked All Might.

"It's nothing worry about it." Said Iida.

Recovery Girl just sighed.

Meanwhile on one of the rooftops Hibiki was finishing up his preparations.

"Songs 1, 3, 7 and 9 are normal songs that won't cause problems, song 5 will probably mildly annoy Izuku but that's it. Songs 2, 4, 8 and 10 are songs that should distract the two in some way, because of the absurdity of them the annoyance factor or just another reasons. Song 6 will distract you defiantly and probably Izuku, maybe Bakugo depending on his grasp of English." Explained Aiko.

"Okay… I have to ask…" said Hibiki.

"It was featured in a 1990's American movie that was rated PG-13. Because of that I feel okay to use it." Said Aiko.

"Which one." Said Hibiki.

"Worry about that later, you got an exam to run." Said Aiko, "And hopefully any burns you experience will be mild."

Hibiki sighed as he put on his headphone and flipped down his visor.

Then AC/DC's Back In Black started to blare from his body.

"Really? The song everybody knows?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Doesn't matter… just go there and figure out a way to not get set on fire.

Hibiki sighed then jumped of the building and flew away.

Back with Izuku and Bakugo.

"What are you up to?" asked Izuku.

"What do you mean what am I up to!" yelled Bakugo.

"You suddenly want to work together?" asked Izuku, "I know you too well to know you would never want to do that."

Before Bakugo could say anything in reposed they heard the guitar rift coming in closer.

"He's coming in from above!" said Izuku.

That was when a sonic blast came in from above and cut through the fake street they were on.

"Are you going to do anything Deku… King Explosion?" asked Hibiki using their hero names.

Both of them looked him as he flew above them.

"I thought you were kidding when you said he could his quirk to fly." Muttered Bakugo.

"Why the hell would I lie about that?" asked Izuku.

"Let's just punch him out the air." Muttered Bakugo.

Bakugo took the air with his explosions while Izuku used Sky Walk to join him.

Bakugo tied to punch him out of the air like his threat.

However Hibiki began to easily catch his punch.

"Too sloppy kid." Said Hibiki, "Trying to punch me out the air won't be able that easy."

That was when suddenly Bakugo felt his entire body vibrate suddenly as his whole body was filled with the music.

He felt to the ground.

"Sonic blast aren't my only moves you know." Said Hibiki.

However Izuku managed to kick him in the back.

However Hibiki quickly recovered.

"I thought you were having a guilty conscious about fighting dirty." Said Hibiki, "I guess you got over it!"

Izuku said nothing.

"Oh I have ears by the way…" said Hibiki.

"It's your visor." Said Izuku, "You started wearing it after you regained your past life memories."

"Hooked up to Aiko… it let me see a transept of anything said to me… but that's not all."

He looked at Bakugo recovering from the earlier attack.

"Targeting systems." Realized Izuku.

"Bingo!" said Hibiki.

Izuku dropped to the ground and grabbed Bakugo to figure out another plan.

"So he's trying to work together." Said Hibiki with a smirk.

Aiko: I don't think it's just the rule.

"I have to talk to David Lynch after this exam." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: That you do, so follow them?

"Oh yeah." Said Hibiki.

Both of them found a wide enough alley.

"I didn't need you to grab me!" yelled Bakugo.

"You're the one who want to work together." Muttered Izuku.

Bakugo didn't answer back.

"It's worse than we think." Said Izuku, "Remember what I said about him probably figure out a way to hear us. That visor lets him see what we say… also it has targeting systems."

"What do you mean it has targeting systems?" he yelled out.

"IT helps me home in on where you are!" said Hibiki above them.

Then he did a three point landing right in front of them.

However he was in pain.

However both teens stared at the Pro Hero.

"That hurt far worse than usual…" he managed to get out.

Aiko: How… just… how…

Izuku face palmed.

Bakugo was just confused.

In the monitor room, the four members of the therapy group just stared at Hibiki.

"That idiot." Sighed Momo face palming.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Tsuyu.

"He sometimes forgets things." Said Ochaco.

"Why is that important…" said Kyoka.

"Wait… you're not saying…" said Iida who knew about Hibiki's forgetfulness thanks to his friends occasional complaints.

Back in the alleyway…

"How did you forget about the weights?" Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"I got used to wearing them." Said Hibiki blushing in embarrassment.

"You can call him an idiot now." Sighed Izuku.

"You know Deku… you're one to talk about forget things." Said Hibiki, "What did you forget now?"

Izuku glared harshly at Hibiki.

His legs activated. Diable Jambe, and he was extremally angry.

However Hibiki immediately pushed him back, with a blast sending him crashing into Bakugo.

Aiko: I disapprove of that taunt by the way…

Hibiki sighed, even he felt a bit dirty.

He knew he was an idiot (when not using his past life personality)

Izuku's mental blocks were something else.

Aiko: On the bright side… the song is ending soon, and thankfully the song I chose will lighten the mood.

As Back in Black came to an end, Hibiki knew to back away a bit, especially since the two teens finally managed to get up.

"Why did he back away…" said Izuku, "Wait… that's it…"

But before he could take advantage of it. Snyth drums began to play. And both teens froze as they recognized the song.

"Nice." Laughed Hibiki.

Aiko: The Meme that will never die!

Hibiki looked at the two teens that monetary distracted, so he decided to unleash a few dance moves the from the infamous music video.

The monitor Recovery Girl sighed as she got audio from the exam, and only her.

So she heard the song.

"What's wrong?" asked All Might.

"It's nothing." Said Recovery Girl.

That moment she knew it this exam wasn't going to be a normal one.

Back in the alley way, Bakugo was the first to recover from the bizarre choice in song.

"A rick roll! Seriously!" yelled Bakugo.

"Yep!" said Hibiki.

Then he raised his arms to shoot them, however Izuku managed to drag Bakugo away.

"That wouldn't have hit." Muttered Bakugo.

"What is it about targeting systems don't you understand TNT for brains!" yelled Izuku, "This is too weird… maybe we should just head for the exit."

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Besides do you want to get beaten up by the Rick Roll song?" asked Izuku.

"You know the rules and so do I." said Hibiki above them, "You have 30 seconds to cross. Do you want to take that chance."

Aiko: Joke Score: 3/10 too forced.

Hibiki rolled his eyes.

He then tried to blast them.

However Izuku grabbed him out the way.

"Stop grabbing me!" yelled Bakugo.

"So you're saying I'm not faster than you?" asked Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"So you're also predating his movements." Said Bakugo.

" I can… and I know where is at all times." Said Izuku.

Hibiki snorted.

"Are you seriously trying to strategize while I'm here?" asked Hibiki.

Izuku activated his quirk.

"I haven't tried this yet." said Izuku.

"Try what?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku once again grab Bakugo, this time carrying him away.

"It worked." Thought Izuku.

Aiko: Are you going to follow?

"Give them a minute to strategize." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: Literally or figurative?

"Let's go with literally." Said Hibiki.

A countdown clock appeared on his visor.

"Let's see if this will work." Said Hibiki.

"What the hell!" yelled Bakugo.

"So you don't want to hear what I came up with?" asked Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"I realized another weakness." Said Izuku.

"Which is?" asked Bakugo.

"He has a couple seconds where he can't use his quirk." Said Izuku, "The little break in-between songs."

" A fat load that will do." Said Bakugo.

"But it might give one of the chance to do something to his visor or headphones." Said Izuku.

"Whatever." Said Bakugo.

"Fine… I'll let you handle it then." Muttered Izuku, "Like I said I'll camp out at the exit gate."

"We have to work together you idiot!" yelled Bakugo.

"No we don't." said Izuku, "We either have to cuff him or cross within 30 of each other. I know you can handle it on your own. Even if you're an asshole we both know how awesome you are."

Bakugo began to seethe.

"You should have realized that too." Said Izuku, "Just handle it yourself because that's what you really want."

"Don't tell me what I want!" yelled Bakugo.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Back with Hibiki, the countdown clock hit zero.

"Minute's up." Said Hibiki.

He then flew up to find the two. He looked around and found them.

He already found them and Izuku made Bakugo down.

Bakugo knew he had to stop complaining about him moving him.

"Did you actually manage to strategize did you just bicker! Knowing the bastard it was probably bicker." Said Hibiki.

"What did you call me!" yelled Bakugo.

"Oh would you prefer "Little shit"?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Are you trying to get him to blow you up?

"Aiko! It's time!" said Hibiki.

Aiko: All right!

Bakugo unleashed an explosion.

However when the smoke cleared Hibiki was unaffected. At what took the hit was set of blue metal gauntlets on his hands.

"Where did those come from?" asked Izuku.

The song began to fade.

"Deku… Deku… Deku… you honestly don't think I didn't notice that you noticed one of my weakness." Said Hibiki, "I'm the reincarnation of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist super hero. I have so many work arounds for my weaknesses."

"Of course you do." Said Izuku.

He threw Bakugo away like it was nothing.

He then blasted the two. But of course since Izuku had his Haki activated he was able to drag Katsuki away.

The song switched, now playing a song.

"Let me guess some anime theme song." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: Yep! Figured I'd give them something they'd recognize.

Hibiki smirked.

"Kids these days… honestly…" muttered Hibiki

Aiko: You can't kids these days situation…

"Why not?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Because technically the music you're thinking of literally centuries before your time…

"Oh come on!" yelled Hibiki.

Aiko: Okay so it was your time in your past life BUT in this life you're a weirdo unless they're aware of your past life.

"Seriously!" yelled Hibiki.

Bakugo stared at the argument that Hibiki was having with his AI.

But he didn't know what he was doing so form the outside he was just talking to himself.

That was when he saw Izuku getting ready to run.

"Deku!" he yelled, "I'm not letting you run away from this."

"He's having an augment with his assistant." Said Izuku, "I didn't think he'd that stupid… but there you go."

"Will you listen for five seconds." Said Bakugo.

"What you need me to dodge then?" said Izuku.

"Just listen to me!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku had to grab Bakugo. To make sure he dodge some blasts where wasn't just music based.

"Sorry about that." Said Hibiki, "I really should be paying attention."

Izuku activated both his quirk and Haki and kicked the air towards Hibiki, knocking him down from air pressure alone.

He then grabbed once again grabbed Bakugo.

Aiko: So you think they might be able to talk things through this time?

"Maybe… I do have to keep them on their toes." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: But in all soreness… please don't "Kids these days" it… even with your past life. It's still really weird.

Hibiki just sweat dropped.

Aiko: Wait hold on! Something just came up.

"What?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Izuku didn't put something in his locker.

Hibiki smirked when she said that.

Izuku sighed.

"I'm getting tired of this." Said Izuku.

"You're one who's making me dodge!" yelled Bakugo.

"I'm leaving then fend for yourself!" said Izuku.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Will you just let me explain!" he yelled.

"He's nowhere close to finding us… so make it quick." Muttered Izuku.

"how are you able to know where he is!" yelled Bakugo.

"Those pirate tricks you love so much…" said Izuku, "Now tell me or I'm heading to the exit."

Bakugo seemed to struggling to say what he wanted to say.

"Figures…" muttered Izuku, "Just beat him or come to me. Though I doubt you'll come to me… I know you and I know you won't give up."

Bakugo let out a blast.

"I'm trying to change you moron!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"You don't think I don't know how fucked up I said when I told you to kill yourself." Said Bakugo.

Izuku froze.

"And it's not just that…" muttered Bakugo who was still trying to figure out his words.

He looked at Bakugo… really looked at him.

For the first time in his entire life he saw Bakugo torn up, conflicted… it was just unnatural…

Izuku sighed, he knew for a fact people could change.

Robin was planning to use the crew as a human shield when she first joined… but then couldn't and gave herself up.

Franky's gang beat up Usopp to a bloody pulp, not only did he join but he and Usopp not only buried the hatchet but were also collaborators in building things.

But then there was Pudding.

To say they got off on the wrong foot was an understanding…

But he knew people could change for the better.

"Are you really trying to change?" asked Izuku.

"Clear, shitty hair and rockhead have been trying to help." Said Bakugo.

Izuku nodded after all those were the only two in class willing to talk to him then realized something, "Wait Koda is helping you?" asked Izuku.

"It's a long story." Muttered Bakugo.

"Yeah… that makes sense." Said Izuku.

"You have brains now..." Said Bakugo, "Any ideas?"

"Can you empty your tanks without causing them to explode?" asked Bakugo.

Bakugo blinked then grinned.

"That weird fire trick." Said Bakugo.

"Yeah. I don't want to Hell Memories Smash unless I have to." Said Izuku, "But I don't know if that would be much overkill."

Elsewhere Hibiki's eye twitch. The twitch was a combination of the plan they were making and what they were discussing before then.

"Let them know." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: They're working together… they're set you on fire either way.

"Stop bringing that!" yelled Hibiki, "Besides it's not just that…"

Aiko: Yeah… I know…

Back with Izuku and Bakugo they heard the same song that Hibiki was playing coming from Izuku's pocket.

He began to sweat as he took out the transceiver.

The Aiko button was pressed.

"I butt summoned her." Said Izuku.

He tossed the transceiver down the alley way.

"We have to get out of here now and ignore that plan for now!" said Izuku, "Damn it! I got into the habit of carrying that with me everywhere! And he was parried up with Iida!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" yelled Bakugo.

"He heard that whole conversation!" said Izuku.

"What!" yelled Bakugo.

Bakugo launched him into the air and Izuku sky walked behind him.

"Why did you have a spying device in your pocket!" yelled Bakugo.

"It's not a spying device, it's a tracker for Mashirao." Said Izuku, "Everyone else in the group and Iida has one."

"Why him?" asked Bakugo.

"Class Rep." remained Izuku, "But the point is his assistant can connect to it."

"And I heard everything in that little conversation." Said Hibiki.

He shot a powerful glare at Bakugo.

"You're lucky that I've decided to be impartial this you little shit." Muttered Hibiki, "Because I did not like that littlie revelation."

Hibiki shot a blast form his guilted. Thankfully Bakugo was able to dodge on his own… partially because the song ended and Hibiki was losing altitude.

Both Izuku and Bakugo took advantage of this and both managed to get a good hit in.

As he fell to the ground. But before either could come up with a follow up attack, the music started up again.

It was another anime theme song… this time a was peppy and fun… the franchise was centuries old but still went on strong, like Pokémon.

If it was a Pokémon Theme song neither would be staring at the pro.

"Heh! Close one!" laughed Hibiki

"Pretty Cure?" asked Izuku.

"The first season too!" said Hibiki giving the thumbs up, "So you know it's old school."

This was weirder and more embarrassing than Never Gonna Give You Up.

Either teen knew how to respond. They were unsure if they were dealing with one those grown men who were fans of the franchise or he was pranking them.

Aiko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Taking a picture!

Hibiki chuckled at this.

For this wondering the reason why the song was in his music player.

Yuzu.

She once put a bunch of songs on his music player as a prank, though there were a couple songs she added because she thought it was cool, most of them of were just silly and songs that would either embarrass him or the criminal he was fighting.

He kept a few of them for this very reason.

Including this song.

He also haven't found every single song yet… and it didn't help that Aiko was hiding them until they managed to play on shuffle.

Both Izuku and Bakugo just stared at him… both of them managing to main their altitude. Just in shock at the song he was using to fight.

In the Montoro room, everyone watching weren't sure what was going on. Only that Izuku and Bakugo were staring at Hibiki in confusion.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Mashirao.

"Probably one of the songs that Yuzu pranked him with." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Kyoka.

"His best friend once put a bunch of embarrassing songs on his music player." Said Toru, "Judging by his reaction it's one of the songs he kept because he thought it would be funny."

Recovery girl just sighed at this.

Back in the training ground Hibiki took advantage of this and grabbed the tow and changed the music directly into their bodies.

"Come on! Do you know how embarrassing it to get distracted by a grown man listening to a magical girl theme song." Said Hibiki.

He let got both of them crashed into the ground.

Thankfully they were both conchoids but rattled.

"Deku." Said Bakugo.

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

"We're running until he switches songs." Said Bakugo, "Because I am not getting my ass kicked by a magical girl theme song."

Izuku laughed.

Both of them managed to get up.

And then ran.

"Do they think they can keep this up?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: A very good question for you too. Those weight are taking a toll you know.

Hibiki gritted his teeth.

"Should I upgrade to boots?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Unless you want a malfunction. They weren't designed for the weights… just like your knees.

Hibiki face palmed.

Aiko: We both know those landings are really hard on your knees. Worse with those weights on.

Hibiki sighed and landed, this time not doing the three point landing.

He knew had to hoof it unfortunately.

"Why isn't he flying?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"He's not flying anymore." Said Izuku.

"Okay! How do you're powers work exactly?" asked Bakugo.

"will power." Answered Izuku then for the first time since beginning the exam he slipped out of Sanji mode, "I'm not making that up… I really did learn how to use will power like that."

Bakugo was surprised.

"What kind of world did you live in?" asked Bakugo.

"You don't want to know…" said Izuku slipping back into it, "I think the song might ending soon."

Bakugo nodded.

He knew that Izuku needed to lead the way.

The two of them found Hibiki, just as the song ended.

"So you're ready to fight?" asked Hibiki.

The next song ended .

Aiko: Heads up, it's a short one.

"Okay." Said Hibiki.

Then the song played, he snickered.

He's a Pirate AKA the Pirates of the Caribbean movie main theme.

"Seriously!" yelled Izuku who appeared to be annoyed, but not too annoyed.

"Mild annoyance! You were right Aiko!" said Hibiki.

Aiko: n_n

Bakugo did snort though. Even he found a little funny.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Izuku.

Both of them began to attack him.

"You think that little apology will change anything?" asked Hibiki, "In fact he didn't apologize!"

However this only gave Bakugo an opening to punch him in the face, hard.

However it wasn't enough to break the visor.

"Seriously? You think you can easily break that? What do you think you take me for?" asked Hibiki.

Izuku tried to come from behind trying to grab his headphones.

"Look I'll let him apologize on his own time…" said Izuku, "It took a lot for him to try to admit he's trying to change! Baby steps."

Hibiki blasted Izuku with a music beam.

"You are too pure when you're not being an asshole pirate." Said Hibiki.

Izuku did quickly recover.

Aiko: Reminder: Short song! Combined with song 6 is next.

"Did you choose a short song for 5 because you wanted to get to six sooner?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: you'll never know…

Hibiki rolled his eyes as the song ended.

Then a heavy base began to play.

He didn't recognize it at first then the lyrics began to play.

His face essentially turned into a thermometer, as a slow redness slowly kept up on his face.

"Aiko…" said Hibiki.

Aiko: Yes…

"Why is this song on my music player?" he asked dangerously.

Aiko: Congrats! You found a missing song!

"Yuzu!" he cursed.

He looked at the two.

"Keep clam! Keep calm! They don't know what the song is about." Thought Hibiki.

However Izuku could understand all the lyrics. And it had gotten to the chorus.

And much like Hibiki a slow redness covered his face.

"Hibiki… why are you playing a song about…" said Izuku.

"I was pranked!" yelled Hibiki, "Yuzu pranked me years ago and I still haven't found every single song on it! And you just know if I got a new one Aiko would just make sure the prank songs were still there! You know she would."

Izuku sighed and face palm

"Yeah… she would…" admitted Izuku, "Wait…"

"I put Aiko in charge of the playlist… I'll explain it better later!" yelled Hibiki, "But right now!"

He decided to take that chance to fly away.

In the monitor Room as they were confused by Hibiki's behavior.

"Why is suddenly running away?" asked Iida.

"Probably another prank song." Said Momo, "They were put on his music player to embarrass him."

"Maybe a tasteless song about sex." Said Kyoka.

Recovery Girl just sighed heavily.

"Aiko was put in charge of his play list." She explained, "I think this is why she told me…"

"Aiko?" asked Tsuyu.

"His assistant who liked to prank him sometimes." Said Mashirao,

"Why does he still employ her?" Koda asked in signs.

"It's complicated." Said Momo.

Back in the training ground.

"Okay! What the hell is going on!" yelled Bakugo.

"Please don't make me explain it…" said Izuku.

"You know what's going on! So tell me!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku took a breath and forced down Sanji mode, because he worried what might happen if he entered that right now.

He told him what the song was about.

Bakugo just twitched.

"HE was pranked… by multiple… uh… people…" said Izuku unsure how to put Aiko.

"So how do we take him down?" asked Bakugo.

Izuku took a breath and put a toothpick in his mouth.

"I'm kind of in the mood to embarrass him." Said Izuku entering Sanji mode, "So would setting him fire be more or less embarrassing?"

Bakugo smirked… mostly because he did want to get back at Hibiki for calling him a bastard and a little shit.

It was the principal of the thing, even if he did agree with the sentiment.

Meanwhile Hibiki was hiding… while also picking up Izuku's transceiver. IT would be a good idea to pick it up.

Aiko: We got lucky with that one you know…

"I know." Said Hibiki.

"Hey idiot!" yelled Bakugo.

Hibiki turned to Bakugo knowing he would want to run.

However that was when suddenly he was covered with an unknown.

Aiko: Danger! Danger! Danger! Nitroglycerine like substance dedicated on your body.

Hibiki looked at and saw Izuku with his leg on fire.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" yelled Hibiki.

That was when Izuku kicked a fireball at him.

Hibiki tried to his, but the explosion was imminent.

The explosion not only sent him flying but also knocked off his headphones making sure they couldn't hear the song any more.

Hibiki sighed as Bakugo cuffed him.

"Good job you two." Said Hibiki as he stared at the sky, "Oh and Aiko."

His visor was still on and Aiko didn't want to introduce herself to Bakugo at the moment.

Aiko: Yes?

"Parentally delete "I touch myself" by The Divinyls. And make sure it near enters any of my music players ever again." Said

Aiko: *grumbles…* Yes sir!

And with that, the exams were over with Izuku and Bakugo passing.

With a chance for the two to finally make up… though it was still a long road ahead.

Next Time: With the exams over things need to be talked out... after all what happened between Izuku and Bakugo was a big deal. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Here's the Playlist:

1\. Back in Black by AC/DC

2\. Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Aslsley

3\. Sora ni Utebea by Amazarashi (I had to include one of the theme songs)

4\. DANZEN! Futari wa Precure by Mayumi Gozo

5\. He's a Pirate from The Pirates of the Caribbean Cruse of the Black Pearl Soundtrack

6\. I Touch Myself by The Divinyls

The song was in the first Austin Powers movie in case you were wondering.


	34. Talking Things Out

Chapter 34: Talking Things Out

Hibiki got up, he looked at the two and sighed. He kept his visor on his face. Knowing one thing.

"You don't want to introduce yourself right now… do you?" asked Hibiki.

Aiko: Nope!

"Fine… first off I order you to not talk about the song that was just played to anyone but Recovery Girl and Yuzu… this was way too embarrassing and maybe borderline illegal." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: Fine…

Hibiki got up and pulled up his visor.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"yeah." Said Hibiki living up his shirt and saw there was an under shirt, "Wroe some fire proof material underneath because well… I knew was going to be set on fire today. Aiko happily reminded me several times before today… and many times today…"

Both Izuku and Bakugo sweat dropped at this.

"So let's talk about the test." Said Hibiki, "The first thing I want to talk about was my idea for the test dealing with distractions."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"Never Gonna Give you Up and the Pretty Cure were meant to distract you." Said Hibiki, "Something so ridiculous that you would be distracted to fight… while uh… the last song was designed to distract me…"

"Why would you do something so stupid." Said Bakugo.

"Long story short I once got into a team up with Bar Brawl, if you don't know who that is he's a guy who can make people drunk by touching them. Well once of the guys were fighting got a little too drunk and I won't say what he did was it a hilarious… and when I was distracted one of his friends ended up getting a sucker punch in while I was distracted and I got knocked out." Said Hibiki.

Izuku just stared at him not surprised by it one bit.

"Oh and it happened last year… so… make of it what you will." Said Hibiki.

"But what about Aiko…" said Izuku.

"She got distracted too…" said Hibiki blushing, "Not her best moment…"

Had Aiko been willing to talk at the moment she would have said "Please don't tell anyone."

"Anyways let's talk about the other thing,.. the reason why you were paired up." Said Hibiki, "Aizawa wanted you two to learn how to get along or at least not be at each other throats."

Bakugo didn't say anything while Izuku sighed.

"Which I compete agreed with." Said Hibiki, "Who knows what would have happened in the future if you were still at each other's throats when you become heroes. I know for a fact that infighting could lead to something terrible happening…"

Izuku looked at Hibiki and knew he was experience.

"But to be honest if I didn't step in, I don't think you wouldn't have talked it out. Especially with Aizawa's original plan." Said Hibiki.

"Why what was the plan?" asked Bakugo.

"For you two to face All Might." Said Hibiki.

Both teens froze.

"Yeah… and considering that Izuku kept trying to ditch you through the exam, it would have been worse with All Might." Said Hibiki.

"It wouldn't have been that bad." Said Izuku.

"Izuku be honest." Said Hibiki.

"I… I don't know…" said Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"That's why I was allowed to create the 30 second rule." Said Hibiki, "Because either way you would have ditched him."

Neither teenager said anything.

"Now there's something else we need to talk about…" said Hibiki, "That entire conversation was heard… did you really tell Izuku to kill himself."

"He did." Said Izuku.

"I don't want to hear it from you Long John Silver." Said Hibiki.

"I don't remember doing it… but I do believe I did it." Muttered Bakugo.

He looked at Izuku and knew Izuku was telling the truth.

"Okay… that is messed up!" said Hibiki, "It was middle school right?"

Izuku nodded.

"I don't think Recovery Girl can do anything since it happened then." Said Hibiki, "Did any of your teachers know?"

"No… none of them were around when he said it." Sid Izuku.

"Damn it…" said Hibiki.

Both of them looked at Hibiki wondering why he said that.

"You'll find out soon." Said Hibiki, "Like I said though Recovery Girl heard everything that went down… and well…"

"So she heard you fight with that song?" asked Izuku.

"Don't change the subject." Muttered Hibiki.

Izuku sweat dropped when he said.

"But yes, she heard you confess that." Said Hibiki, "But since it happened in Jr. High I don't think there's much she can do."

Bakugo and Izuku looked at each other not saying.

"Izuku one more thing… did you forget anything during the fight?" asked Hibiki.

"Just something weird…" said Izuku.

It was true he did forget one of his weirder moved which was a series of kicks that rearranged a person's face to make them more handsome…

Yeah… he could do that.

Hibiki nodded.

"Any who … you should head back to the main campus… probably a good idea to discuss things along the way." Said Hibiki.

Hibiki gave Izuku his transceiver back and the two left the training grounds and the two teens knew they had to talk.

"You heard that conversation after the sports festival." Said Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

Izuku took a breath.

"I know I have to tell you." Said Izuku, "But I'm not ready."

"How bad was it?" asked Bakugo.

"Really bad…" said Izuku, "When I tell you you'll probably be even more disgusted with yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Bakugo.

"You don't want to know." Said Izuku.

Izuku knew that Bakugo learning he was on the same level as genetically alerted sociopaths wouldn't be a good thing.

Any day before today he wouldn't have mind telling him, but not it wasn't just not wanting to talk about it…

It wasn't just not wanting to tell him.

"Was that your past life really that awful?" muttered Bakugo.

"Only some of it." Said Izuku, "When I became a pirate it changed for the better."

"Why do you talk like that?" muttered Bakugo.

"you mean referring to my past life like it was me? Apparently people hit by the quirk go crazy if we don't… Hibiki hadn't really told us anything, but I'd rather not find out."

"That's messed up." Said Bakugo.

"I know…" said Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong now?" asked Izuku.

"It's still wrong…" he muttered.

"What is?" asked Izuku.

"You!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku froze when he said that.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"I don't know!" yelled Bakugo.

"I know you're still new to working out your emotions." Said Izuku.

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"What you miss talking to me when I'm not acting like my past life?" asked Izuku.

Bakugo said nothing but scoffed.

"I see…" said Izuku.

"It's like someone hijacked your body…" muttered Katsuki, "It's just wrong."

"I guess if it was you who got hit and not me I'd be freak out too." Said Izuku.

"We're getting along now! Why." Muttered Bakugo.

"Because… I'm still pissed off at you." Said Izuku.

"That… makes sense." muttered Bakugo.

"I'm talking to you now…" said Izuku, "And I can tell you're trying, but until you can really prove it to me. We can't be friends."

"What makes you think I want to be friends?" asked Bakugo.

"Why else would you be getting help from Toru." Said Izuku.

Bakugo would have said something but then remembered, she probably talked a lot about friendship.

"Maybe one day we can be friends again, but right now my tolerance with you is Moss Head on a Meh Day." Said Izuku.

Bakugo stared at Izuku confused.

"He was on my crewmates in my past life… we fought… a lot…" said Izuku, "We didn't hate each other, we just fought all the time."

"And you called him moss head…" said Bakugo, "And… you still call him that."

"I know…" said Izuku ace palming.

"Your hair is green." Said Bakugo.

"I know!" said Izuku.

"Was…" said Bakugo.

"I don't look anything like my past life." Said Izuku.

"You better not." Said Bakugo.

"You want to make of it TNT for Brains." Said Izuku.

Bakugo looked at Izuku, his stance was somewhat playful.

"I would… but that idiot tired me out." Said Bakugo.

"If you want be a hero you can get that tired from one fight." Said Izuku.

"Not everyone has weird super pirate powers." Said Bakugo lightly glaring at him.

"Yeah… yeeha…" said Izuku.

The two of them looked at each other, it was clear that they weren't quite friends. But they were on better terms with each other… it would be a while until they would be something close to friends.

They just weren't sure how long that would be…

In a certain Bar, Shigaraki was staring at a picture of Izuku. Kurogiri was mixing a drink, at the other end of the bars were several empty glasses.

That was when the bar's doors opened.

It was a man in a suit wearing sunglasses, he was Giran, an information broker and weapon's dealer who worked with the League of Villains.

"Shigaraki! Your league of villains have been the talk of the town these last several days." Said Giran, "Word on the street is you're about to start something big."

"Who did you bring?" asked Shigaraki getting a bad feeling about it.

"Wait… I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Kurogiri, "Wait another day."

"Wait… they have to see for themselves." Said Shigaraki.

That was when he brought in tow people one was a man with a brunt patch work like face and the other was a teen girl in messy buns.

"So you're the hand guys… you're a lot more gross in person." Said the man with the patch work face.

Before Shigaraki could answer, Priestess entered the bar.

"Oh and this is Prestress." Said Giran, "You haven't heard of her, but she is one of the most infamous villains of all time. The public is kept in the dark about her after all how would they react to a woman who tends to commit petty crimes but who's quirk can permanently take down hundreds of heroes without a single lost life."

The tow looked at Priestess, who looked at the three who had just entered the bar.

The two prospects were unsure how to respond.

Until this happened.

"HEYYYYYY!" yelled Priestess, "Guess who just had had a shitty day!"

"Uh…" said Giran.

"I did!" yelled Priestess going back to her seat.

Kurogiri sighed and gave her the drink he was making.

Tomura Shigaraki knew that these two were probably fans of Stain.

And he figured out the best way to handle them.

Let them deal with drunk Priestess and see if they still want to join.

It should be very amusing.

Next Time: With the exams over it's a good idea to get ready for what Summer Vacation has planned. What could possibly go wrong. Well there's stuff involing the League of Villains... so yeah... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm going to give the heads up, before the Camp Arc there's going to be another arc before then... Sorry for those hoping for the camp arc, but I did give a tiny hint in a previous chapter about it... that's all I will say about it for now...


	35. Almost Summer Break!

A/N: 80,000 hits! Who! Enjoy the chapter... just a heads up, things will go down very differently at the mall... hope you'll love the twist.

Chapter 35: Almost Summer Break!

Priestess tried to portray herself as mysterious with a bit sinister thrown in. She would pray for the souls she would reawaken. And just give off that kind of air.

In reality she was a mess.

It was her choice to remember the lives she reawoken. And whenever someone fought back she would look in her targets memories.

And sometimes she would if she was bored as not everyone fought back after all.

However when pushed to the edge and someone exceptionally strong appeared… or she got her butt kicked by a comedy writer she would go for a drink.

This was very rare however as only happened with her fight with Hibiki, Yuzu, the USJ and another incident that happened after the USJ. But it wasn't after a fight… it was something else...

But still the chances that it was on a day where prospects showed up…

Prospects who wanted to join the League because of the so called ties to Stain.

Well…

Shigaraki was going to watch the fireworks.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Sailor Moon!" yelled Priestess, "I need your opinion on something."

"What?" asked Giran.

"Not you! Her! She's got a Sailor Fuku and Odangos!" yelled Priestess, "So she's Sailor Moon!"

The girl stared at the drunken villain unsure what was going to happen next.

"Okay! What is worse… a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who became a super hero during mid-life or a martial artist race car driving paleologist teacher who became a super hero in his teens?" asked Priestess, "Or at least I think it was his teens! He didn't look like a teenager at the time…"

"Why did you want my opinion?" asked the girl confused.

"Because I wanted an excuse to call you Sailor Moon!" laughed Priestess, "Because you are totally Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon!"

"Is she like this all the time?" asked the girl.

"No… only when a fight goes exceptionally badly does she act like this." Said Kurogiri.

"Don't sugar coat it cloud guy! I'm fitshaced right now! And don't you forget it!" yelled Priestess.

"So should we just ignore her?" asked the man.

"Hey… are those piercings or surgical stables?" asked Priestess, "Because if their staples then dang girl! If their piercings then that means you're emo! And I don't like them emos!"

"Maybe it's better if none of us pay attention to the drunk villain." Said Giran.

"Wait… did I say stables? Oh man! You got ponies in your face!" yelled Priestess.

"This girl might look like an unassuming school girl, but she's behind a series of murders where the victims bled out." Said Giran.

"Toga's the name Himiko Toga! I'm a big fan of Stainy! I want to be him! I want to kill him! I want…" said the girl name Toga.

"Oh my god! Sailor Moon is a creepy stalker fan girl who kills people!" yelled Priestess, "I don't know if that's awesome or scary!"

"Is she going to pass out soon?" asked Giran.

"I don't go night-night!" yelled Priestess.

"Now this guy, he hasn't committed any flashy crimes but..." said Giran.

"Does this group really match up with Stain's mission." Said the man.

"Hey! I am better than Stain! No life lost! And I have taken out far many heroes than that douche nozzle! Granted! I'm not perfect I mean I just unleashed the All Might equivalent of another world into this one! He was nowhere close to All Might in strength but he was the one that everyone looked up to if they were a hero in that world! Which crazy! Because he started a brainwashed puppet but then he became super awesome!" yelled Priestess.

The man stared Priestess.

"You know you haven't introduced yourself." Said Shigaraki to the man, "'She might be nuts but at least she introduced herself."

"Tell us who you are mysterious stranger! Who's hopefully not an Emo!" yelled Priestess .

"I go by Dabi!" said the man known as Dabi.

"That's no cool." Said Shigaraki, "Give me your real name."

"I will when you need to know." Said Dabi.

"That's fair!" said Priestess, "I'm really drunk right now! And I know not give my real name! Spreading our real names is a bad idea! And I'm with you! Even if you're Emo."

The two prospects looked at Priestess.

"So are you sure she's not always drunk?" asked Toga.

"If I was then there wouldn't be hundreds of heroes down!" yelled Priestess.

Shigaraki gritted his teeth, it was clear the plan to scare them away with drunk Priestess wasn't working.

:You know I'm getting tired of hearing all about Stain." Said Shigaraki.

And so enough a fight was about to break out, however Kurogiri stopped all of them with his quirk. He managed to get Shigaraki to stop fighting and clam him down enough,

He then left in a huff, with Kurogiri assuring the two that it was needed.

"So… if you're going to join after all! Get drunk with me!" yelled Priestess.

Kurogiri sighed, he knew he had to work out with a plan with her later.

The next day at UA, the four students who failed their exam were depressed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's going to be a last minute twist." Assured Izuku.

"You succeeded pirate man." Said Kaminari.

"Please don't call me that." Said Izuku, "I just got lucky he got really distracted…"

"You're overpowered Midoriya…" said Kaminari, "You probably went easy on the guy…"

"Please! Deku held back during the exam, and he knows it." Said Bakugo.

"What did you say gunpowder sweat!" said Izuku entering Sanji mode.

"We both know you could have taken the exam all on your own." Said Bakugo.

"You were the one insisting we work together." Reminded Izuku.

"Oh man… I would have through they were would have started to get along after the exams…" said Kirishima with a sweat drop as the two were glaring at each other.

"They are… kind of…" said Toru showing up, "Their relationship is weird now…"

Kirishima looked at Bakugo and realized that the two had talked things out, but it was going to take a while for things to completely heal between them.

That was also when the four who had completely failed each had a plate of cupcakes in their hands.

"Um… should you even have any?" Mina asked Sato.

"Mine has artificial sweeteners. We talked about it a while back." Said Sato.

"Oh… cool." Said Mina.

That was when Aizawa came into the room.

Everyone headed to their seat quickly.

"Now let's discus, you're results." Said Aizawa, "Five you failed the practical exam. So when it comes to the training camp… everyone is going!"

All of the students that failed cried in relief.

"The good news is that no one failed the written the exam. But five failed the practical exam. Two teams and Sero who was knocked out during the exam."

"Oh man!" yelled Sero.

Then a plate of cupcakes appeared on his desk.

"The teachers all made sure that there would be a way to win against them… they wanted obverse how the two of you worked as a team and what you could accomplished." Said Aizawa, "But I do have to point something out about that… Yaoyorozu, Ojiro. Both of you passed because we forgot to take into account what sort of abilities you gained from your past lives."

Both Momo and Mashirao blushed.

Aizawa sighed and though back to a conversation he had the day before.

(Flashback)

"Aizawa!" called out Hibiki.

Aizawa turned around and saw Hibiki.

Hibiki sighed, "You knew about Bakugo trying to change himself. Didn't you."

"I noticed it." Said Aizawa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hibiki.

"I thought it would be better for you to find out for yourself." Said Aizawa.

"I see." Said Hibiki.

Aizawa stared at Hibiki.

"You were right about Yaoyorozu by the way…" said Aizawa.

"I thought so." Said Hibiki, "I haven't really talked to her about power levels, but thanks to context clues form Izuku I figured she had to be very strong…"

"Seriously?" asked Aizawa.

"Seriously." Said Hibiki, "Look it's not on me if you haven't tested their skills. My job is to make sure the worst doesn't happen to their minds."

Aizawa sighed when he said that.

(End of Flashback)

"There was a serve oversight after the USJ. Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Hagakure, Uraraka and Midoriya. Sometime during the training camp you will be tested on your abilities so there isn't a repeat of what happened during the final exam." Said Aizawa, "Even if it was only Yaoyorozu and Ojiro who competely blew away expatiations."

The five students all sighed.

That was some a few students raised their hands.

"No… I don't think you'll be able to watch the tests, but nothing's been finalized." Said Aizawa.

Those who did raised their hands put them down.

They talked more about the upcoming camp with Aizawa pointing out that the camp was meant for training with the ones who failed would have extra training. With Iida upset about his lies (as it was not the first lie he told the class). Though he made no promises to lies that any more.

Durring lunch, of course the usual group ate together, plus Todoroki who decided to join them for lunch.

"Did you talk to Hibiki about your personality shifts." Said Izuku.

"I did…" sighed Ochaco.

(Flashback)

Before everyone left school Hibiki decided to call Yuzu.

"Stop laughing Yuzu! It's not that funny!" yelled Hibiki.

Ochaco knocked on the door.

"I have to go… chancellor stuff." Said Hibiki, "No… it's not Izuku asking about that… I'm hanging up!"

He hung up.

"So… if this about Izuku's exam talk to him, I don't know he'd day anything but... please don't ask me…" said Hibiki.

"No… it's not about that." Said Ochaco, "Something's been going on…"

"Really what?" asked Hibiki.

Ochaco explained the increase of personality shifts she'd been having.

"That's weird… but there have been cases where it happened before." Said Hibiki.

"Okay…" said Ochaco.

"So when does it happen?" asked Hibiki.

"Well from what I remember…" said Ochaco who began to blush a little and fiddle with her fingers, "It's times when I'm talking to Deku… sometimes when he's putting himself down and I can't help but to praise him…"

"Oh…" said Hibiki coming to a realization, "Oh… yeah… um… what was your relationship with your husband like?"

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Not that stuff… more like the way you interacted." Said Hibiki.

"Well we loved each other very much." Said Ochaco.

"What about before you got together?" asked Hibiki.

"Well… I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. It was hard to talk to him when we were younger because I was so shy and…" said Ochaco that was when she realized what was going on, "Wait… you don't think.. that…"

"Looks like it." Said Hibiki.

Ochaco blushed.

"Look! It's fine!" assured Hibiki.

"How can it be fine?" asked Ochaco.

"Uh…" said Hibiki, "Trying to find reassuring words…"

"What the idiot is trying to say is that getting love advice from an idiot who was a playboy in his past life is a bad idea for a teenaged girl." Said Aiko.

"Well I was a grown woman in my past life… it's not that." Said Ochaco.

"It's what then." Said Hibiki.

"It's Pudding…" said Ochaco.

"Okay! What you do with that…" said Aiko.

"Pudding is a person." Said Hibiki.

"Oh…" said Aiko, "Wait… who names their kid Pudding?"

"Aiko! Go home!" said Hibiki knowing she had to leave.

"Yes sir!" said Aiko.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when she left.

"Look Ochaco… like I said I'm not the best person to give love advice, especially to a teenaged girl." Said Hibiki, "But you'll never know if he's willing to date you despite everything unless you tell him. I know I've been giving this advice a lot lately, but you don't have to tell him now… but getting your feelings off your chest should help with the with personality shifts… but it's up to you."

Ochaco sighed.

"What if he doesn't get I don't mean platonically?" asked Ochaco.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Hibiki.

Ochaco didn't say anything.

"Oh… you married an idiot…." Said Hibiki, "So how long did it take for his thick skull for him get it."

"Please stop…" said Ochaco.

Hibiki sighed as he remembered something.

"Just remember that bit of awkwardness after that session." Said Hibiki, "It went both ways…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ochaco.

Hibiki sighed when she said.

"Teens are so dumb." He thought.

That was when Aiko's device started beeping.

"What does that mean?" asked Ochaco.

"It means Aiko needs to talk now." Said Hibiki, "It's not a snarky comment either. If this happens whatever it is extremely important."

He tapped on the device.

"Priestess attacked another hero today." Said Aiko, "And he fought back!"

"Was it indiscriminately?" asked Hibiki.

"No thankfully." Said Aiko.

"I guess I should leave." Said Ochaco knowing it was more important.

"You should." Said Hibiki nodding.

Ochaco left as Hibiki got more details on Priestess latest victim.

(End of Flashback)

"It's just an aspect of my past life personate that's just showing up for some reason." She told him.

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah totally fine." Said Ochaco who began think, "Someone please change the subject, change the subject…"

"I can't believe they only just realized there was a mistake in not testing your abilities." Said Iida.

"I'm not surprised." Said Todoroki, "After what Yaoyorozu showed what she could do. I think that's when Aizawa realized he made it a mistake."

"Wait… what happened during your exam?" asked Iida.

"She lifted a large backpack of weapons like it was nothing." Said Todoroki.

Momo blushed.

"Wow! Really?" asked Toru.

"It's true. He wasn't expecting that. I mostly used my skill during the actual fight though." Said Momo.

"You only used a fraction of that skill in the sports festival." Said Izuku.

Momo counited to blush.

"By the way, what's going on with Bakugo?" asked Mashirao to Izuku.

"We're talking now." Said Izuku.

"You mean you're talking to him." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… I found out he's going through some stuff." Said Izuku, "And he does regret everything, but I'm still angry with him… but things are better between us."

"You got in an argument with him, how is that better?" asked Iida.

"It's kind of like a relationship I had with one of my crew mates, we contently were at each other throats, but we were like brothers in both good and bad ways." Said Izuku, "It's almost like that…"

"I see…" said Iida.

"Was it "Moss head"?" asked Mashirao.

They knew it had to be "Moss Head", they just wanted to make fun of that.

"Please don't make fun of that right now." Sighed Izuku.

"In his past life he made fun of him for having green hair." Said Ochaco.

"Maybe it's karma." Said Todoroki.

"Please stop…" Izuku practically cried.

After class, everyone was talking about the training camp of course, mainly gear they needed.

That was when Toru suggested to go on a shopping trip as a class.

"Come on Bakugo you should go…" said Toru.

"Yeah." Said Kirishima.

He looked at the two.

"Whatever." Muttered Bakugo.

"Will you be able to come Todoroki?" asked Izuku.

"No… I visit my mom on days off." Said Todoroki.

"Oh okay." Said Izuku.

And so the next day, most of the class ended up in the mall together.

While there the class was at the mall they quickly got recognized.

"It's UA's class 1A!" yelled a person in the crowd.

"Awesome!" said another person.

"They remember us from the Sports Festival." Said Momo.

"I don't think it's just it…" said Izuku.

"Awesome! It's the cinnamon roll! He is super cute!" said one of the people.

"Wait… is that Kirishima or Tetsutetsu… I can't tell the difference." Said another of the people.

Someone was playing a certain song on their phone (AKA the song from the background of that video).

"And of course those memes have yet to die." Said Mashirao.

Izuku was just hiding his face in embarrassment while Kirishima comforted him.

"Okay will one of you tell me what's with that song!" yelled Bakugo.

"He hasn't found that video yet has he?" asked Kaminari.

"Do you want to die from being the one to tell him?" asked Mineta.

"No way!" yelled Kaminari.

As everyone needed different things they all split up.

Izuku, Ochaco and Mashirao ended up in a small group.

"I'm so glad you're here with us Mashirao." Said Ochaco.

"Really why?" asked Mashirao.

"No reason." Said Ochaco.

"Since you know…" said Izuku, "What do you need."

"Well…" said Mashirao.

"Oh hey! You guys are UA students." Said a voice.

A guy wearing a hoody suddenly wrapped his arm around Izuku.

"You're the adorable cinnamon roll that won aren't you." Said the guy.

"Aiko… why…" thought Izuku.

"You're also one of the ones that ran into the hero killer, aren't you?" asked the guy.

"I…" said Izuku.

"It's nice to see you again… even if you don't remember our first meeting." Said the guy.

"First meeting?" asked Izuku.

That was when much like with the Nomu, he began to get flashes of the USJ, this time of Shigaraki.

"Who are you?" asked Mashirao.

Shigaraki wrapped his hand around Izuku's neck but not touching with his middle finger.

Both Ochaco and Mashirao were unsure what to do.

Meanwhile in the bar…

"So he hasn't come back yet." Said Priestess.

"No." answered Kurogiri.

"Figures…" said Priestess, "Juice me… and I mean actual juice."

Kurogiri looked at her.

"I'm still embarrassed by the incident too." Muttered Priestess, "I don't remember any of it, but man… fourth time I got drunk like that and of course there's prospects to see me like that."

"5th." Said Kurogiri.

"What?" asked Priestess.

"It was the 5th time." Said Kurogiri, "Durring the sports festival you showed up laughing manically and talking about how at the USJ it turned out you unleashed a reality warper onto the world and then demanded all the cupcake vodka I could find."

"I don't remember any of that." Said Priestess.

"It happened." Said Kurogiri.

"No I completely believe you." Said Priestess, "I can't remember anything after that invisible girl took out a bazooka that shot cupcakes… that explains half of it…"

"Anyways, Master suggested something that might be a good compromise for Shigaraki either way." Said Kurogiri.

"Really… why the need to run it by me?" asked Priestess suspiciously.

"Master suggest we should contact the Fallen Souls." Said Kurogiri.

"What?" asked Priestess paling considerably.

"None of them should follow Stain's teachings…" said Kurogiri.

"Yeah… but they're more than likely want to kill me." Said Priestess, "But of course it's Shigaraki's choice… damn it…"

Back at the mall…

"Oh come… don't be that… we should have a nice chat." Said Shigaraki, "Come on… just like old friends."

"What is your quirk?" asked Izuku.

"Decay…" said Shigaraki, "If I touch something with all five fingers… I think you know what might happen."

Izuku began to sweat as he looked at his to friends.

Yeah… this was definitely a bad situation… and none were quite sure how to get out of it at the moment.

Next Time: With Shigaraki holding Izuku captive "for a chat", what will go down? Will anyone be able to help him? Find out next time!

A/N: Something I want to bring up, just something really silly in the chapter that's a cute bit of trivia: When writing the chapter, I mistyped "staples" as "stables" for some reason, then I realized that would be a funny joke (as she is drunk in the scene) and she's lampshade what she said... so yeah...


	36. Mall Brawl

Chapter 36: Mall Brawl

One of the levels Bakugo sighed, even if it was on better terms with Izuku, he still knew he had to be a better person.

Which meant trying to get along with his classmates.

"They don't want me to be here." Bakugo growled out Kirishima.

"Well I don't' think the class gets your thing with Midoriya." Said Kirishima.

They weren't sure how to put it after all.

"Why did I even agree to this." Muttered Bakugo.

"Hey come on it's not that bad." Said Kirishima.

That was when Bakugo noticed something in the corner of his eye.

He saw down stairs, the satiation with Shigaraki.

"What's going on?" asked Kirishima.

Then he saw and couple tell something was wrong.

"Seriously Deku." Growled out Bakugo.

Back on the ground floor.

Izuku was sweating.

"How am I going to get out of this…" he thought.

There wasn't much he could do. But then a thought hit him.

"If I could use that move like Conqueror's Haki… then maybe…" thought Izuku.

That was when he realized something.

"I have no idea how to use it." thought Izuku.

After all the last time he A. used it in the heat of the moment and B. wasn't in the right state of mind. So he had no idea how he even used it in the first place.

"Now, now don't do anything rash." Said Shigaraki, "That goes for the two of you too."

That was when another idea hit Izuku.

He reached into his pocket.

"Don't grab your cellphone." Said Shigaraki.

"I'm just grabbing a tooth pick… I chew on one when I'm stressed." Said Izuku slipping into Sanji mode.

"Whatever…" said Shigaraki.

What Shigaraki didn't know that Izuku was keeping the tracker in the same pocket as his tooth picks.

He pushed the emergency beacon button and then grabbed the tooth pick.

Izuku looked at Ochaco and Mashirao as if saying, "It's going to be fine."

In a store selling bags, both Momo and Kyoka heard beeping from Momo's pocket.

"What's that?" asked Kyoka.

Momo paled and took out the transceivers from her pocket.

She saw it was Izuku who hit it.

There were also two other dots showing that Ochaco and Mashirao were in close proximity to him.

"It's a transceiver to keep track of Mashirao." Said Momo, "It has a an emergency beacon."

"What happened to him?" asked Kyoka.

"Something happened to Izuku." Said Momo shaking, "He wouldn't push the button unless he had to."

Kyoka knew that something was going on.

Back with Izuku's group…

"You know… you should really calm down and wipe that look off your face." Said Shigaraki, "I'm just a fan."

"That's getting way too touchy." Said Mashirao.

"That might be…" said Shigaraki, "But that doesn't matter once I have all five fingers on him. Just one touch and the first thing to go is his throat. Even with all that power…"

"Heroes will come." Said Ochaco.

"I don't doubt that… but look at all these people. Anyone of them could start a massacre. Yet they won't. They're all smiling, because they think they're safe. Thinking they have the same morals as them… after you I could kill these two followed by everyone around here… I could 20 or 30 or even more before a pro could show up."

"You just want to talk right?" asked Izuku trying not to look scared.

"Exactly." Said Shigaraki, "And of course you two should listen too… unless you want him…"

"We'll come." Said Ochaco.

"Good." Said Shigaraki.

The four of them sat own on a bench.

Then it got well… awkward… as the teens were not expecting this.

"So basically I hate everything." Said Shigaraki, "But what really irks me lately is the Hero Killer."

"I thought he's part of your group." Said Izuku.

"No, that's what the media thinks." Said Shigaraki, "The attack on UA, the Nomus I set on Hosu. It's the Hero Killer he upstaged all of it. Why is that. All he really did was try to get rid of things he didn't like. What do you think the difference is between us?"

Nearby, Bakugo and Kirishima had gotten to the ground floor.

"What is that idiot doing?" asked Bakugo.

"Wait… is that the guy from the USJ?" asked Kirishima.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

They looked at him, although he wasn't wearing hands, he they did see he had the same hair.

Bakugo was ready to attack, however someone grabbed him.

It was Iida.

'We can't make a scene." Said Iida.

"What!" yelled Bakugo.

"He has a disintegration quirk." Said Iida, "That's why he hasn't done anything to fight him off."

"How do you know that?" asked Bakugo.

"He has something in case of emergencies." Said Iida, "I've been getting updates from it."

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Kinzoku should know what's going on." Said Iida.

"Mr. Kinzoku?" asked Kirishima.

"Orchestra Rave." Said Iida realizing that most of the class knew him either hero name or given named… and maybe to a lesser extent "The idiot".

"Who knows when he'll get here." Muttered Bakugo.

Iida's eye twitched.

"What's wrong." Said Kirishima.

"Nothing." Said Iida.

(Flashback)

Iida was looking through the store when he heard his transceiver go off.

He took it out.

He saw that it was Izuku who sent it out and that it was showing that Ochaco and Mashirao was with him.

He realized something and decided to press the Aiko button.

"It's real and Izuku's in trouble." Said Aiko almost immediately.

"What's going on?" asked Iida.

"A villain with a type of disintegration quirk is holding him hostage, along with Ochaco and Mashirao." Said Aiko, "I'm listening in the whole thing and Hibiki's on the way with some other help… but it's perhaps best to keep an eye on things…"

Iida nodded.

"By the way… if Bakugo asks you… I don't exist." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked Iida.

"I have my reasons… and they're perfectly legal!" said Aiko, "Anyways ask me another time… we need as many eyes on this as possible in case something goes south… I know you don't want to actually get involved after Hosu but Izuku's your friend and even the smallest thing will help."

Iida sighed when she said that but knew she had a point.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to keep Aiko a secret from Bakugo however." Thought Iida, which was why his eye was twitching.

He did look through the crowd, he saw Momo and Kyoka nearby, along with Toru and Mina not too far away from them.

With Izuku's group…

"Are you asking me because of my past life?" asked Izuku, "The two worlds were completely different, it's as different as night and day…"

"It doesn't matter why I'm asking you… but you are smart and your past life helps." Said Shigaraki.

Ochaco who was sitting next to help held out her hand and he took it.

"I don't' get you… in my past lie I was a criminal, but everything we did we had a reason for it…" said Izuku.

He wanted to add "and money" but it wasn't a good idea at the moment.

"You just want to cause destruction because you don't like things. But with the Hero Killer… I kind of get him." Said Izuku, "He was inspired by All Might just like I was... And even though I'll never agree with his methods I get it. He doesn't destroy things because it sounds fun or because he hates things, like you do… I…"

Before he could continue.

"HITOSHI!" yelled a voice.

They all looked over to whoever yelled it.

It was a rather petite woman, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a floppy hat so they couldn't see much her hair.

She walked over.

"How could you ditch me like that!" yelled the woman, "We were supposed to go out on a date! And you ditched me because of your celebrity obsession!"

"What…" said Shigaraki who was extremely confused.

"You must have heard about my break ups! Didn't you!" yelled the woman, "You set on fire and it haunts you for fire! Damn it!"

"I…" said Shigaraki.

"Okay! It was five fires!" yelled the woman, "But it doesn't excuse you standing me up!"

"You have the wrong person…" said Shigaraki.

"Mommy! Why is that lady screaming at him." Said a little boy.

"Look away sweetie." Said the mother of the boy.

"I get it! It's awesome hanging out with celebrities! But I've seen your shrines! WE both have issues! Even after a I actually broke my last boyfriend's arm! Which by the way wasn't the reason why we broke up! We broke up because was an idiot… also because I also broke his leg! I broke both his arm and leg… okay!"

A man walked past the woman shielding his eyes mumbling "Just avoid eye contact… avoid the eye contact."

"I don't know who you think I am… but I'm not your boyfriend!" yelled Shigaraki.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP! WITH ME!" yelled the woman., "I should have known!"

"Um…" said Ochaco.

That was when she saw something in the corner of her eye… something scurrying.

She looked at it, and it was some kind of robotic hand… running with its fingers towards Shigaraki.

And not only that but she recognized the robotic hand itself.

"Wait… is that…" thought Ochaco.

Much the people nearby, started to leave, not everyone, but quite a few.

With Mina and Toru, they noticed it.

"No one wants to deal with a crazy lady." Sighed Mina.

"It's all an act though." Said Toru.

"What?" asked Mina.

"Kind of its complicated…" said Toru.

"Wait… do you know her?" asked Mina.

Toru just stood there.

'Are you nodding?" asked Mina.

I'm nodding." Said Toru.

Meanwhile the woman counited to make a scene.

"OF course you break up in front of the Cinnamon Roll!" yelled the woman, "You're making him nervous too! Look at him!"

That was the robot hand was about to grab Shigaraki's hand.

"You know I didn't recognize you at first!" said Shigaraki, "That was a great diversion though."

He managed to grab the robot hand with the hand he wasn't holding Izuku with.

He looked at the robotic hand.

"I heard you two were best friends…" muttered Shigaraki, "Should have known…"

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"Great…" muttered the woman.

"You called for help." Said Shigaraki.

Izuku looked at the hand and recognized it, as the gauntlets that Hibiki wore.

"Nice try." Said Shigaraki.

He designated the robotic hand.

Then grabbed Mashirao's arm, holding it the same way as Izuku's neck.

"Tell me Crystal Harmony… how does it feel you made things worse." Said Shigaraki.

The woman who was indeed Yuzu began to sweat.

"Let him go!" growled Izuku.

That was when a power exploded from him.

Much like during the Sports Festival, a wave erupted out of him briefly turning the air blue. Shigaraki was so shocked that the let go of both of them.

Ochaco, Mashirao and Yuzu were also shocked by this… but that wasn't the worse of it.

Any bystander who decided to not leave because of Yuzu's crazy act all passed out.

The only people conchoids in the area the wave were their classmates but even they were affected by it.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Izuku.

Then he remembered that he had to get out of there he grabbed both Ochaco and Mashirao's arms and got them away from Shigaraki.

"Deku…" said Ochaco who was shaking a little.

"I'll explain as best I can later." Said Izuku.

However Shigaraki was recovering and started launching.

"I think I get it." Laughed Shigaraki.

Yuzu also recovered and created a large shield.

"Stand behind me." Said Yuzu.

"It's all about All Might!" said Shigaraki, "It's always been All Might! He's the reason why they're all smiling! And if I take him down then it will crumble!"

Izuku glared at Shigaraki.

"Thank you Midoriya! I finally figured it out!" said Shigaraki.

"You really think that you can get away though." Said a voice.

Shigaraki, turned around and saw it was Hibiki… he wasn't wearing his hero costume but instead of a casual t-shirt and jeans but he did have his visor and headphones around his neck in case he had to fight.

Shigaraki began looked at Hibiki then back at Yuzu who took out a can of pringles, read to shot gun it. He knew that this was a bad situation with two pros. And one of them being Orchestra Rave.

But he decided to take his chances.

He managed to run off into the crowd that was gathering to see what was going on…

"If there wasn't a whole crowd of people kicked out… I'd follow him." Muttered Orchestra Rave.

"I'm sorry!" cried Izuku.

"What fuck did you do!" yelled Bakugo.

"I'm not sure…" cried Izuku who was too freaked out to fight with him.

"Is everyone conscious all right?" asked Hibiki.

"I think so…" said Kyoka.

"I'm recovering…" said Iida.

"That was crazy…" said Mina.

"We'll just chalk it up as a past life ability you have." Said Hibiki.

Izuku nodded.

You're lucky you got so many past life abilities. All I got was baggage." Muttered Yuzu.

"no that's not true. I've seen you transform into a rage monster so many times thanks to your past life abilities." Said Hibiki trying to bring levity.

Yuzu created a golf ball sized crystal and threw it at Hibiki's head.

"We could use everyone's help here!" said Hibiki rubbing where the crystal hit him, "Because this is a mess."

"You heard them kids! Figure out how to clean this up!" yelled Yuzu.

"Is she a pro?" asked Kirishima.

"I believe so…" said Iida.

"Uh…" said Ochaco.

"We were hanging out for the day." Sighed Hibiki, "Then I got the distress call."

"Oh that makes sense." Said Ochaco.

Thankfully everyone who had passed out was fine.

Unfortunately Shigaraki got away. Not only that but they had to temporally shut down the mall.

Izuku was questioned by a detective.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Said Izuku.

"It's all right." Sid detective, "It sounds like it's something you don't have control over… And from what I heard it's fine."

Izuku sighed, "If everyone they hadn't passed out, then we might have gotten him."

"But you were calm and there were lives on the line. You made sure that neither your friends or anyone got hurt. A friend of mine told me a lot about you, and you should be feel proud about that." Said the detective.

Izuku still sighed.

Once the interview was over, he escorted Izuku out of the station. He saw All Might in his true form walking towards him.

"All Might… I mean…" said Izuku, "Hey… uh…"

The detective laughed.

"It's fine knows." Laughed All Might, "I never gotten the chance to introduce you two."

"I'm Detective Tsukauchi." Said the detective, "I'm a good friend of All Might's."

"My friend on the force." Said All Might, "Also I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and the others. At least Hibiki and his friend was able to show up."

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

He looked at All Might, he wanted to ask something… but at the same time he already sort of knew the answer to the question he wanted to ask.

That someone can't be there to save everyone… no matter how strong or powerful they were…

"Is something wrong?" asked All Might.

"No it's fine." Said Izuku.

"Izuku!" cried a voice.

He turned and saw his mother.

"Mom…" said Izuku.

"I know you have the memories of an adult! But I was still worried!" cried Inko.

"I'm sorry!" said Izuku, "But I'm fine! Everything's okay! You don't have to cry."

Izuku and Inko were taken home by one of the cops just to make sure they were safe.

However both Tsukauchi and All Might were worried about the future. After all there was some stuff the League of Villains could pull any time soon.

Even so, soon enough the semester ended, and with Summer Break… and hopefully Summer Break would be fun without any problems…

Who are they kidding… things were going to happen… especially with everything planned.

Next Time: Summer Vacation is on! With Izuku going on a trip! Though there is some awkwardness at the start... But still! It's off the I Island! What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! The next arc is based on the first movie! I hope you enjoy it!


	37. Welcome to the Expo

Chapter 37: Welcome to the Expo

Summer Vacation had started. And so far… it was… interesting for Izuku. Due to various reason with one exception, the school didn't want students going to too far away, which did disappoint Momo because she planning to go Venice at one point.

However this also led to the girls decided to use the school pool for fun.

This led to the class perverts to plan out way to stake them out.

By getting Izuku to help them.

Sweet Cinnamon Roll Izuku… who had the soul of a pirate who was believed (and in actuality) to be a pervert.

"Wait… you want me to what?" asked Izuku.

"We want to you contact the school so we can use the pool for training!" said Kaminari.

"But it's really just a ploy so we can spy on the girls in their swim suits." Said Mineta.

"Why me?" asked Izuku.

"Come on! We know you were a pervert in you past life." Said Kaminari.

"Plus no one would suspect you." Said Mineta.

Unfortunately… this led to well… a certain type of internal debate…

"Come on! We have to do it!" yelled the part of him that was Sanji.

"We've been through this! I'm not going to peep at them!" said the part of him that was Izuku.

"It's not really peeping! It's just looking at them in their swim suits!" said the part of him that's Sanji.

"It's still wrong!" said the part of him that was Izuku.

"Come on it's just swim suits… no nudity this time!" said the part of him that was Sanji.

"I still refuse!" yelled the part of him that was Izuku.

"Come on do it!" yelled the part of him that was Sanji.

On the outside, Izuku was blushing bright red, then a ton of steam once a erupted him before passing out.

"What just happened!" yelled Mineta.

"You killed him." Said Aiko.

When he fell, it hit the Aiko button this time.

"Who said that!" yelled Kaminari.

"It doesn't matter because you killed him." Replied Aiko.

Meanwhile Aiko was telling Hibiki about what going on.

"Izuku had another serve personality clash because his class room perverts are trying to get him to check out the girls in swim suits…" sighed Aiko, "His mom isn't home so…"

Hibiki face palmed and knew he had to fly to Izuku's apparent.

There he found the two boys still pancaking about "Killing him".

"You didn't kill him…" he muttered face palming.

"When did you get here?" asked Kaminari.

"And how did you get here!" demanded Mineta.

"I can fly." Said Hibiki, "And he's just unconscious… it's the same thing that happened a few weeks ago in the locker…"

"What about that disembodied ghost voice?" asked Kaminari.

"Aiko." Said Hibiki.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself… it was so fun!" said Aiko.

"That's Aiko." Said Hibiki, "She's an AI I built."

"My name is actually A.I.K.O, it stands for artificial intelligence knows objectively." Said Aiko.

"Objectively what?" asked Mineta.

Aiko was silent for a few seconds before saying "That's I'm better than you!" and of course she played the repeating air horn sound.

They both started at Hibiki who looked so done with the day.

"Anyway Lightning Bolt! Help me drag Izuku to his room." Sighed Hibiki.

"Can't you do it on your own?" asked Kaminari.

"I could… but I have my reasons for not doing it." Muttered Hibiki.

Once Izuku was in his bed, Hibiki scolded the two for dragging Izuku into their perverted machinations.

"Look I get it you two are horny teens, I've been through it twice." Said Hibiki.

"And for much of his first adulthood." Said Aiko.

"But don't drag Izuku into it. He has some problems going on right now and you just saw the end result of it." Said Hibiki, "So don't drag him into it again."

"Why what are you going to do?" asked Mineta.

"Aiko… if they do this again, I give you permission to hack into their devices…" said Hibiki.

"Yes sir!" said Aiko with a sadistic glee in her voice.

Both Mineta and Kaminari froze when he said that.

"So… unless you don't want your internet history to become public knowledge, I'd say don't drag him into your shenanigans." Said Hibiki.

"Leave the cinnamon roll alone." Said Aiko.

The two had left before Izuku woke up, but Hibiki did explain what happened much to Izuku's embarrassment.

Days later, Izuku was walking home from a special class he took.

The class was weird, it was a solving the mystery of the death of a villain. However they put WAY too much detail into the mystery.

A story about tragic love between a woman and a villain.

A part of him wondered if the teacher's had way too much time on their hands during the summer.

When he got home he was surfside that All Might waiting for him there in his true form.

"All Might!" he said surprised.

"Are you busy the next few days?" asked All Might.

"I am…" said Izuku, "I'm sorry."

"Oh that's a shame." Sighed All Might, "I was hoping to take you to I-Island for I-Expo."

"Wait… what… you wanted to take me to I-Expo?" asked Izuku surprised, "Well… this is kind of awkward."

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

That was when a very nice expensive looking car drove up, the driver's window rolled down and Hibiki was driving it.

"Hey! Izuku you all ready to go to I-Expo?" asked Hibiki.

He noticed All Might who was looking surprised.

Hibiki sighed figuring out what was going on.

"You know… I joke a lot about needing a join custody agreement… but I'm starting to think we need one." Said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed at this.

(Flashback)

"Okay the first thing I had in mind for Summer Vacation is well… have you heard about I-Expo?" asked Hibiki.

All of his students looked like they knew what he was talking about.

"If you don't know the school doesn't want you going too far away during break, but there is one expectation, which is I-Expo." Said Hibiki, "And every year I'm invited thanks to what I gained in my past life."

"You are a genius inventor." Said Izuku, "It makes a lot of sense."

"When he's not being an idiot." Said Aiko.

"I was hoping that you'd come with me." Said Hibiki.

That was when he noticed that both Momo and Izuku looked nervous.

"Um… about that." Said Momo ,"I'm going as a representative of my family, and I already invited the girls of the class."

"And I got invited since I won the sports festival with a plus 1 and I was planning to ask Mahora since I already talked to Momo about it." Said Izuku.

"I see…" said Hibiki who began to think, "Momo I can't change her mind and she's bringing Ochaco and Toru… but maybe I can convince Izuku from declining the invitation."

"Hibiki… what are you up to?" asked Momo.

"I'm not up to anything." Said Hibiki.

"You're up to something." Said Mashirao.

"Come on spill the beans." Said Ochaco.

"They kind of… hate me on I-Island." Said Hibiki.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm so much better than them at building new items that they hate me and are jealous. "said Hibiki.

"No… that's not it at all." Said Aiko, "It's true they do hate him and I can believe it is partially out of jealously… but he's also a complete and utter ass. He suggests things but he's smug about it… he's right… but he could be nicer."

"Oh come on…" said Hibiki.

"Oh come on! This is one of those times I can legitimately make fun of you… especially since I can tell you were going to try to guilt Izuku into going with you." Said Aiko.

Hibiki was going to say something but couldn't.

"Yuzu is coming along and I don't have anyone I don't know I can ask.,.. well there is someone but I'm worried about asking him to go to I-Island with me… let's just say there's a fellow reincarnated hero that's just as smart as me… but I don't know if it's a good idea to bring him." said Hibiki, "I'll get to him later."

"Stop dodging! The point is he gets glares! At lot of glares and he wants someone to help him with the glares and Yuzu won't help." Said Aiko.

"And you would just help Yuzu in the mocking." Said Hibiki.

"Hey… you're being an ass, if you were nicer I wouldn't help in the mocking." Said Aiko.

Hibiki was face palming.

"Please stop." He said.

"You know the answer." Said Aiko.

"Maybe I will go with you." Said Izuku thinking about it.

"What?" asked everyone in the room.

"I mean… it's just that…" said Izuku, "If I go as the winner of the Sports Festival."

"Oh… it's because of the memes." Said Momo realizing why.

"If you go as the winner than you're the adorable cinnamon roll who got bullied but if you go with me… you'll just be a guy who hangs out with the asshole…" said Hibiki.

"Either or doesn't sound good." Said Izuku.

"Up to you either way either way." Said Hibiki, "Wait does you invitation say you get to attend preview day?"

Izuku nodded.

"Okay… so neither is better or worse." Said Hibiki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Anyways let's talk about something else I have in mind for the summer…" said Hibiki.

That part would be revealed another time…

But still in the end, Izuku who talked it over with Mashirao and they decided to go with Hibiki. Partially out of curiosity to see if they really did hate him on I-Island.

Partially out of another reason involing Izuku…

(End of Flashback)

Izuku sighed in embarrassment.

"Go with All Might." Said Hibiki.

"Wait what!" said Izuku.

"Are you sure… I mean you did plan out a trip." Said All Might.

"Come on Long John Silver, going with All Might would be so much more fun than going with me…" said Hibiki.

"But the preview day ticket." said Izuku.

"Toru's not going to preview day." Said Hibiki, "She lost the competition…"

"Oh…" said Izuku.

Mom o decided not to play favorites when it came to the Preview Day tickets she got, and held a Rock, Paper, Scissors coemption with all the girls a she only that two free tickets for preview day.

Toru was one of the losers of the coemption…

"Go with All Might." Said Hibiki, "This way you won't be the guy hanging out with the asshole and you already turned down being the bullied cinnamon roll so this will be the best chance of you haven't fun there."

"I'm going to have to explain." Said Izuku.

"You are." Said All Might.

"Wait… what are you going to tell them?" asked Izuku.

"You're still trying to hide it." Mumbled Hibiki

"Don't say anything… they think they're doing a good job hiding it." Said Aiko.

"That… actually explain a lot." Said Hibiki, "Well I guess I'll see you there!"

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Hibiki drove away.

"SO I guess you have to get packed." Said All Might.

"Oh I'm already packed." Said Izuku, "I've been planning this trip for a while."

"Oh yeah…" said All Might.

On the way to airport, Izuku explained the situation about Hibiki and how apparently he wasn't well liked on the island.

Also All Might told him one of the reasons why he was bringing him.

"You're going to introduce me to a friend?" asked Izuku.

All Might nodded, "You are my successor after all." Said All Might.

"Yeah. You do have a point." Said Izuku.

And so enough they were on a private plane to I-Island.

Although All Might fell asleep, Izuku was excited, extremally excited.

It was a combination of him exploring somewhere new… and exploring a new island.

That sounds weird… but one of them was from the Izuku part of him and the other was from the Sanji part of him.

"All Might! I see it!" cheered Izuku waking up his mentor, "I-Island!"

All Might woke up.

"You're sure excited." Said All Might.

"Sorry… I guess it's a past life thing…" said Izuku, "It just feels like ages going to a new place with people I care about, you know…"

All Might looked at Izuku and sighed.

"Do you need to talk about it." Said All Might.

"Not now…" said Izuku, "Besides I don't have worry about someone causing massive damage by accident because of some stupid reason."

All Might stared at Izuku.

"Do I…" said All Might.

"You don't' want know…" said Izuku with a haunted look in his eye.

"Your past life was weird." Said All Might.

"You have no idea." Said Izuku.

Once they landed All Might entered his hero form.

"You packed your costume?" asked All Might.

"Been planning this for a while." Said Izuku.

"Oh right." Said All Might with a sweat drop.

Both of them donned their hero costumes.

"So what do you know about this island?" asked All Might as they went through the automated customs.

"It's an island that was built for research and devolvement, due to the fact that they create so many top secret inventions that most of the year it's closed off. Expect during I-Expo. Because of that there hasn't been really any crimes committed. Also thanks to acritical nature it's able to move from place to place." said Izuku.

"Well that's quite a lot." Said All Might laughing.

"I know…" said Izuku.

Once they got past customs, Izuku looked out at the island, it was all amazing with all sorts of demonstrations and other things being shown off.

"This place is amazing!" cheered Izuku.

All Might looked at Izuku and it looked like he ready to cry.

Not in his usual way either.

"Are you okay?" asked All Might.

Izuku sighed, and realized he should tell All Might, after all he did say some things on the lane about it.

But before he could properly explain his emotions someone yell out, "Hey look! It's All Might!"

And soon the two were swarmed by adoring fans, crushing both of them.

Thankfully once the crowd was clear both of them recovered, though All Might's face was covered in kiss marks.

"I hate you so much right now…" said Izuku glaring at All Might while in Sanji mode.

"Well one day this should happen to you." Said All Might.

Izuku slipped out Sanji mode and started blushing.

"You don't' seriously mean that do you?" he sked.

All Might laughed at Izuku reaction.

"Uncle Might!" cheered a voice.

They both turned and saw a girl in later teens (IE: a couple years older than Izuku) headed towards them on a strange pogo stick.

She was causing and was blonde with blue eyes, she was also wearing glasses.

Izuku suddenly entered Love Mode as he saw the bounced over before going into a hug with All Might.

"Melissa!" cheered All Might hugging the girl, "You've grown so much! I almost didn't recognize you."

"It hasn't' bee that long." Said girl apparently name Mellissa replied.

As the two exchanged pleasantries, they finally noticed Izuku.

"Um… is he okay?" asked Mellissa.

'He gets like that sometimes…" said All Might.

Izuku snapped out of love mode and started blushing.

Sorry about that." Said Izuku blushing bright red.

"Let me introduce you two, this is my student, Young Midoriya meet Melissa Shield." Said All Might.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Said Izuku then he realized something, "Wait… shield as in David Shield?"

"He's my dad." Said Mellissa.

"No way! He was the one how designed all of All Might costumes and also a good chunk of his gear!" said Izuku in full fanboy mode, "Wait! Does that mean that the old friend we're going to meet is Davis Shield?"

All Might nodded.

"No way! This is a million times better than going with Hibiki!" said Izuku.

All Might sweat dropped when he said that.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" asked Izuku.

"It's okay." Giggled Mellissa shaking his hand.

Izuku went into love mode again.

"Are you okay?" asked Mellissa.

"Sorry about that…" said Izuku blushing again.

"Daddy still doesn't know you're coming." Said Mellissa, "So remember it's a surprise."

"I know." Said all Might.

She began to show the two the day.

However All Might pulled Izuku aside.

"I haven't told David about One for All. So remember that." Said All Might.

Izuku nodded, knowing it was a big secret.

He hadn't even told the other members of the group about the truth of his Quirk yet, they all thought he was a late bloomer.

And so the two of them followed Mellissa unaware of what just in store was going to happen to them.

Next Time: As All Might meets up with his former partner, Izuku gets shown around by Mellissa and meets up with his classmates, even ones he wasn't expecting he'd meet up with. Who are they? Find out next time!


	38. Exploring the Expo

A/N: 90,000 hits! Whoo! Enjoy the chapter as I try to remember something I watched a couple weeks ago! Enjoy!

Chapter 38: Exploring the Expo

Izuku and All Might followed Melissa to the main building of the island, a massive skyscraper.

Melissa found where her father was working to give him the surprise, IE: All Might.

Izuku watched as All Might reunited joyfully with his old friend. He watched as All Might gave his old friend a bear hug. IT really was a touching moment between friends who hadn't seen each other in a while.

Though Izuku did notice that David seemed nervous for some reason.

"Oh yes, I should introduce you two." Said All Might, "David meet my student Izuku Midoriya."

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Said David.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the David Shield!" squeed Izuku who began to rattle off things about David Shield.

All Might laughed at his protege.

"Sorry about that." Said Izuku blushing.

"Melissa, why don't you show him around the expo." Said David.

"All right." Said Melissa.

"Well… see you later." Said Izuku awkwardly.

Both of them left All Might, David and David's assistant to talk and spend time.

"So." Said Melissa, "Do you have a hero name or a nickname."

"Well it's Deku." Said Izuku.

"Is it okay to call you that?" asked Melissa.

"Well yeah." Said Izuku, "I did choose it as my hero name."

"Okay Deku." Said Melissa.

Izuku entered love mode when she said that.

"Are you okay?" asked Melissa.

"Sorry about that… I've been trying to control it." Said Izuku blushing bright red

"It's okay…" said Melissa who was a bit confused.

And so the two headed towards the expo.

Izuku was kind of happy to be going with Melissa.

Not because it was a pretty girl, but going around a new island with someone he knew well and cared about might get him crying more than usual.

Going to explore, seeing the sights, people screaming in terror, the marines chasing them down, angry people yelling about stiffed food bills, all you can eat restaurants hunting down the crew because a certain rubber captain can't control himself…

"Deku are you okay?" asked Melissa.

"Just thinking about things…" said Izuku with a sweat drop, "Very annoying things."

"Okay." Said Melissa.

As they explored the island they saw the pro-hero Godzillo, a man with a qurik that made him look like a giant lizard that looked like it would rampage through Japan.

And soon they she was showing off an area that showcased all the various things they invented on I-Island with Izuku being impressed.

As they explored it a voice from behind them said.

"Looks like you're having fun!"

Izuku turned around and saw it was Ochaco looking like she was in daze.

"Oh hey Ochaco!" said Izuku.

"You look like you're having fun." Said Ochaco.

"You just said that…" said Izuku.

"Izuku…" said Momo showing up.

"I guess Ochaco won the coemption." Said Izuku.

"She did." Said Kyoka joining the two girls while glaring at Izuku.

"Uh… why are you glaring at me?" asked Izuku.

"Hibiki told us you came here with you "Secret Mentor"." Said Momo using air quotes.

"Secret mentor… I don't have a secret mentor." Said Izuku.

The girls all looked at each other, even Ochaco snapped out her daze of seeing Izuku with a pretty girl.

"Oh Deku? Are these your friends?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah they're in my class…" said Izuku, "And a group of friends I hang out with…"

"So that must mean you know Uncle..." Said Melissia.

Izuku pulled Melissia aside.

"Please you can't let them know that I'm here with All Might." Said Izuku.

"Really why?" asked Melissa.

"Because he thinks he's being subtle." Said Kyoka.

"Oh right… she probally heard that." Said Izuku.

Momo walked over and placed her hands on his shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

"Izuku as one of your closest friends… I need to tell you this." Said Momo, "Just please… stop trying to hide the fact All Might is your mentor… at least half the class knows."

"But…" said Izuku.

"He came to watch your final exam." Said Momo.

"He did?" asked Izuku.

Momo nodded.

Izuku sighed remembering what Aiko told him when Hibiki revealed that he figured out that All Might was mentoring him.

"We weren't very subtle about it, we were." Said Izuku.

"No… you weren't." said Momo.

Melissa was confused, but knew what do to defuse the situation.

"Do any of you want to go to the café?" she asked.

Thankfully the four girls talked it out and learned that Melissa was All Might's honorary niece and she invited him there to surprise her dad.

"Oh that's really sweet." Said Ochaco.

Izuku sat a nearby table trying to figure out what to tell All Might and how at least half his class figured out that he was his mentor.

Though to be fair at this point everyone in class knew Izuku was a "Late bloomer" due to the whole thing about the Bakugo bullying revelation.

"That could work!" thought Izuku.

"So Midoriya! Who's the girl?" asked a voice.

Izuku looked at the voice and it turned out that Mineta and Kaminari were there and they seemed to be dressed like waiters.

"Mineta and Kaminari… what are you doing here?" asked Izuku.

"We got jobs working here." Said Mineta.

"We're making money and we get explore the expo during our break." Said Kaminari.

Then they noticed that Izuku was glaring at them.

"You're not angry about that are you?" asked Kaminari.

"I'm having problems right now… and seeing you two here aren't helping them." Said Izuku.

"Oh Mineta… it's nice to see you…" said Momo with her eye twitching, "You know Aiko told me what you tried to pull with Izuku…"

Mineta began to sweat at this.

"Wait… Aiko told you…" said Izuku, "Why?"

"Oh you know Aiko." Said Momo.

Izuku honestly shouldn't surprised that she told her considering Momo's intense hatred of Mineta.

"Are they more of your classmates?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah… but their idiots." Said Kyoka.

Melissa giggled.

"What are you two doing! You two should be working as well as properly representing our school!" yelled Iida.

"Iida you're here too." Said Izuku no longer paying attention to the two perverted idiots.

"Oh yes, I came here to represent my family." Said Iida.

"It's the same for me." Said Momo, "I brought Ochaco and Jiro along. While Izuku is with his "secret" mentor."

"I see." Said Iida knowing it meant All Might.

"You knew too…" sighed Izuku.

"You two didn't hide it very well." Said Toru suddenly appearing behind Izuku.

"Don't do that!" yelled Izuku.

"Sorry." Laughed Toru.

"Looks like a lot of the class is here." Said Mashirao.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole class is here on the island to be honest." Said Hibiki as he approached with Yuzu.

"So how are things with you?" asked Izuku.

"I couldn't understand half the words he said." Said Mashirao.

"I'm pretty sure half the scientists we met were trying to kill him with their minds whenever he criticized their work." Said Toru.

"Wait… you're Hibiki Kinzoku." Said Melissa.

"So you heard of me." Said Hibiki.

"I have." Said Melissa.

She looked towards the girls.

"Everyone's told me not to show off anything to him because he'll smugly criticize them." She whispered to the girls.

"Sounds about right." Said Ochaco.

"What are you telling them." Said Hibiki.

"Come on Hibiki… there's criticizing them and there's being a butt." Said Yuzu.

Hibiki just face palmed.

"Izuku… Ochaco… Momo.." said Yuzu, "I guess I should properly introduce myself since the last time we met… was not the best way to have a first meeting. But I'm Yuzu Hoseki, it's great to finally meet you."

"It's great to finally really meet you." Said Izuku.

"Also we finally learned your family name." said Ochaco.

"Seriously?" asked Yuzu.

"It never came up." Said Hibiki.

"You've been telling them about me for months…" said Yuzu, "And it never came up."

"Sorry." Said Hibiki.

Before the weird bickering best friends continue they heard some explosions nearby coming from what looked to be some sort of stadium.

All of the teens looked at the stadium.

"You two deserve a break from me." Said Hibiki, "Just make sure Mashirao doesn't accidently end up in a restricted area."

"Please stop brining that up." Sighed Mashirao.

"Did that happen?" asked Ochaco.

"Almost." Said Toru.

And so all the teens minus the two who had jobs headed to the stadium to see what was going on.

Turned out it was a competition to see how quickly someone could defeat robots.

And they all recognized the current contestant.

It was Kirishima.

"Kirishima's here too?" asked Izuku surprised.

"Is he another classmate?" asked Melissa.

"He is." Said Iida.

"It looks like he has obtained 8th place!" said the woman who was announcing things, "Now for our next contestant!"

And the next contestant showed up, it was Bakugo.

Bakugo was able to compete his much faster than Kirishima was currently at a much higher standing.

"Hey!" called out Kirishima noticing the group, "So you're here too."

"I thought you weren't coming Deku." Said Bakugo walking over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izuku going into Sanji mode.

Melissa looked at Izuku confused, after all it was like he was a completely different person

"Is he okay?" asked Melissa.

"it's fine… it's just a problem he has." Said Momo.

"When they invited me they told me that it was originally went to first place, but they declined it." Muttered Bakugo glaring at Izuku.

"I got invited by someone else and took them on their offer." said Izuku glaring at Bakugo, "You know you're lucky they didn't tell me they were going to give the invitation to the runner up… I would have kept it if I had known."

"They don't like each other do they?" asked Melissa.

"No this is them getting along… sort of it…" said Ochaco, "It's weird between them."

Bakugo glared back.

"So are you going to do this?" asked Bakugo.

"If you want me to beat you gun powere for brains." Said Izuku jumping down to participate.

"So…" said Mashirao to Kirishima, "You were his plus 1?"

"Yeah." Said Kirishima.

And soon enough it was time for Izuku's turn at the competition.

Once it started Izuku activated One for All and Arment Haki at the same time, while using observation Haki to figure out where the robots were.

Durring the fight Melissa noticed that Izuku wasn't using his hands to fight.

Once Izuku was done it was clear that he got a higher score than Bakugo.

"Seriously!" yelled Bakugo.

"What? Are you mad I got a higher score than you?" asked Izuku.

"No! You were holding back!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku froze and realized he forgot Diable Jambe.

"I didn't mean to intentionally." Sighed Izuku slipping out of Sanji mode.

Bakugo was caught off guard by this and knew whatever Izuku was going through was serious.

"I've been going through something…" Said Izuku then he quickly went back into Sanji mode, "But I'm not telling you."

"Like I want to hear about your stupid and weird problems." Muttered Bakugo.

That was when the next contestant went up and it completely froze the entire battle field getting the highest score.

They of course recognized that person was Todoroki who noticed all of them.

"Seriously!" yelled Bakugo, "What are you even doing here!"

"I came here representing my father." Said Todoroki.

"Hibiki said that the whole class is probably on the island." Said Izuku, "And I'm starting to believe him."

"Whatever! I'm going again!" said yelled Bakugo.

"Seriously Bakugo!" yelled Izuku.

"I can accept you holding back… but Icy Hot didn't even try!" yelled Bakugo.

"Come on… just accept it." Said Kirishima.

"Is it too late to pretend we don't know him?" asked Izuku face palming.

"You were talking to him earlier, so no." said Todoroki.

Not too later, Mineta and Kaminari were exhausted from working all day.

That was when Melissa showed up with some sort of tickets.

"Here." She said.

Both of them looked up.

"What?" asked Kaminari.

"She decided to take pity on your two and invite you to the gala tonight." Said Kyoka.

"Against our judgment." Muttered Momo while she and Izuku glared at the two.

"Really?" the two of them asked happily.

"We should all meet up together, and go as a group!" said Iida.

"That's like fun!" said Toru.

"Better than going with Hibiki." Said Mashirao he looked at Izuku, "You're so lucky you got to escape."

"Like I said, trying to kill him with their minds." Said Toru.

After parting ways Melissa decided to show Izuku something in her room.

"I noticed that during the competition you were only using your legs to fight." Said Melissa.

"Yeah… I was…" said Izuku.

She took out a box that contained something that looked like a red bracelet.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"Put it on. "said Melissa.

He put it on and found that whatever it was activated wrapping his arm in a strange metallic device resembled a fingerless glove.

"It's my own invention, I call it the gauntlet." Said Melissa, "It should be able to withstand three of Uncle Might's smashes."

"What seriously?" asked Izuku.

Melissa nodded.

"I can't take this though." Said Izuku.

"Why not?" asked Melissa.

"Well you see the reason why I don't use my hands in a fight, well it's compilated." Sighed Izuku.

"How is it complicated?" asked Melissa.

Izuku knew he should tell her.

"You see a couple months ago, I was attacked by a villain. Her quirk forces a person to remember their past life. Mine was fighting cook." Said Izuku not wanting to get into the pirate part at the moment, "In my past life I learned not use to my hands in a fight as that's a chef's greatest tool. I don't consider myself a chef any more, but using my hands just feels wrong."

"Is that why you keep acting strangely?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, my past life's personality sometimes shows, we are complete opposites." Said Izuku, "It's often hard…"

"I see." Said Melissa, "But I understand why you can't use it…"

"Thanks…" said Izuku.

"But if you ever feel like you have to use your fists to fight, you should keep it." said Melissa.

"What?" asked Izuku, "But it's yours."

"It still fine." Said Melissa.

"I'll keep away from Hibiki then." Said Izuku.

"How do you know him?" asked Melissa.

"He was hit by the same quirk." Said Izuku.

"Wait… is that how he suddenly became a genius inventor suddenly?" asked Melissa .

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"I've heard that before he started inventing he wasn't good with technology." Said Melissa.

"I know." Said Izuku, "I heard."

Both of them laughed.

"Please… it's my dream." Said Melissa.

"Dream?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah. To be a lot like my dad." Said Melissa, "He's such a brilliant scientist and I can't help to be like him."

Izuku stared at her and she noticed.

"Oh sorry for staring, it's just that almost everyone today dreams of being a hero." Said Izuku.

"I gave up on that a long time ago." Said Melissa.

"Really why?" asked Izuku.

"Because I'm qurikless." Said Melissa.

"Oh…" said Izuku as he couldn't help but to think "So she knows what it's like too."

"It's fine really." Said Melissa, "I'm happy with my life as it is."

Izuku looked at her and smiled back at her.

That was when Izuku's cellphone began to ring.

He looked at and saw it was Iida.

"Oh hey Iida." Said Izuku.

"What are you doing Midoriya!" yelled Iida on the phone, "It's past the time we were supposed to meet up!"

Izuku sweat dropped at his phone and knew he had to go to the hotel and get ready.

Thankfully the plan was always to go to the gala so he was all set.

However what he didn't know just was going to happen during that gala and what it would mean for the entire island.

Next Time: It's time for the Gala however a bunch of villain with big guns show up and take over not only the party but also the entire island's security system, with the heroes at the gala down, it's up the heroes in training (and Melissa) to save everyone, can they do it? Find out next time!


	39. Die Hard On an Artificial Island

A/N: 100,000 hits! So awesome! It's my 7th stories to get that many hits! And it's not even 6 months old! I'm surprised how popular it got so fast! Anyways enjoy the chapter as I might need to watch the movie again soon...

Chapter 39: Die Hard On an Artificial Island

Izuku got dressed, in between what happened with the mall and this trip, Hibiki took him and Mashirao shopping, if they were going to get glares during the trip and during the gala they minds as well look nice.

He struggled with his tie.

"Why do I not know how to tie a tie still?" he grumbled to himself.

A now a dramatization on why Izuku still doesn't know how to tie a tie…

Sanji's memories guarded a door labeled "Memories on how to tie to a tie".

"Why won't you let me use them!" cried Izuku.

"Trust me! It's better if you don't know how to tie a tie." Said Sanji's memories.

"Why?" cried Izuku.

"Because you're much cuter without that knowledge." Said Sanji's memories.

Izuku just sweated when he said that.

Back in the real world he gave up and since everyone knew he couldn't tie a tie, he just figure he'd head over.

He thankfully got to the meeting spot.

Of course Iida started to grill him.

"Do you know how long you took! We had a meeting time for a reason!" yelled Iida.

He saw he wasn't the last one there. Todoroki, Mashirao, Mineta and Kaminari were all there.

With the last two wearing their waiter uniforms.

Hibiki brought me here." Explained Mashirao, "I told him we were all going to meet up and he and Yuzu went on ahead."

"Okay… makes sense." Said Izuku.

At the Gala All Might was making small talk with some people. When Hibiki approached him.

"Hello friend from work!" he said somewhat loudly.

"Hello Orchestra Rave." Said All Might knowing that Hibiki was emphasizing that fact due to the fact he was hated on the island.

"Can I hang around you for a bit." He somewhat whispered, "Yuzu's doing her fancy party thing."

"What?" asked All Might.

He motioned to the buffet table and Yuzu was whistling nonchalantly (which is the universal sign of guilt) as she stuffed her purse with fancy foods. All Might could tell that her purse lined with plastic wrap.

"She does this every time and I'm sure she would do this even if her quirk didn't run on calories." Said Hibiki.

All Might only sweat dropped at that.

Back upstairs at the meeting location.

That was when the girls arrived.

"Sorry for being late." Said Ochaco.

Izuku looked at Ochaco who immediately start to blush. She was wearing a rather nice dress.

"oh that's a nice dress…" he said rather nervously managing to push away Sanji mode thankfully.

"I had to barrow it from Momo." She said.

Ochaco looked at Izuku in his suit and immediately started blushing.

"You look really nice." She said fiddling her fingers.

"Yeah… Hibiki said if I was going to get glares we might look good." Said Izuku.

"You were the one who picked our suits." Said Mashirao.

"Really?" asked Toru.

Izuku started blushes, "Well I know it sounds weird… but my old world's fashion sense was really weird. Yeah it was filled with pirates, but everyone dressed modern. I wore suits most of the time in my past life and Luffy dressed like a beach bum most of the time."

Everyone stared at Izuku.

"Actually…" said Momo blushing, "My old world was a stereotypical fantasy world most of the time… but we had modern fashion too."

"Okay… just another reason to add to your past lives being too similar." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Actually…" said Ochaco, "Fashion was like that too…"

"Really?" asked Mashirao.

"I might you would see a lot of people wearing what you would think a ninja would wore but then you'd see a guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans…" said Ochaco.

"Exactly!" said Momo.

"I'm not kidding about the beach bum thing, he wore cut-off until his mid 20s." said Izuku.

"I had a thing for comfy hoodies in my past life when I was younger." Said Ochaco blushing.

"I once threatened a fashion designer to make one of my armors." Said Momo.

Before they continued to the conversation about the strange fashions of their worlds (or pressed bout the last fact) Melissia showed up.

"Hey!" she called out.

She was wearing a rather nice dress and appeared to be wearing contacts as she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mellissa.

"Except for Bakugo and Kirishima." Said Iida, "I tried calling them but I haven't gotten ahold of them."

"Maybe it's better if they're not here." Said Kaminari.

"Yeah… it's Bakugo and he and Midoriya still can't get along." Said Kyoka with a shrug.

"I'm sure their fine though." Said Toru.

That was when Izuku got a strange shudder.

"Deku what's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"Just a bad feeling." Said Izuku.

Note: Said bad feeling had to do with what was going with Bakugo and Kirishima… not was what was about to go down. It was something closer to home for him and far stupider.

Anyways…

In the gala, with All Might there was pushed to push a give about David.

As he was, suddenly the security system was triggered.

All of the heroes at the Gala were suddenly bound by strange bindings.

Followed quickly by men in masks carrying machine guns entering the room.

All Might tried to break through his.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked one of the men, "There's a lot of civilians here…"

All Might gritted his teeth.

All through the island, emergency alerts were set out about an appear net bomb threat and everyone had to seek shelter for those who were outside.

With the teens they became concerned when elevator wasn't working.

Not only that but their cellphones were putting up the alerts.

"That's weird." Said Melissa, "If it's a bomb threat then there shouldn't be a lockdown like this."

"Something must be going on." Said Izuku.

"But the trackers are working" said tour tacking out her riskier.

"Seriously." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"That's weird… everything's interconnected here." Said Mellissa.

"Not unless you're a smug jerk who rubs it in the faces of everyone on the island…" said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence.

"What happened today?" asked Ochaco.

"You don't want to know." Said Mashirao while Toru patted his shoulder.

"Tried to kill him with his minds…" reminded Toru.

"Either way…" said Momo, "We should check what's going on."

Down in the Gala, some of the criminals demanded a scientist and was about to take David's assistant, however David insistence on coming as well.

Shortly afterward Izuku found a location that overlooked the gala, and right above where All Might was being held.

All Might looked up and saw both Izuku and Kyoka who was with him.

Thanks to her quirk. All Might knew he could speak quietly to tell them what was going on.

"A group of villains have taken not only the building but the isnad's security system. They've also taken Dave and his assistant." Explained All Might.

Kyoka relayed this to Izuku.

They nodded and left to rejoin the others.

On the Gala floor, All Might sighed in relief knowing that Izuku was safe at least.

That was when he saw a small metallic spider scurrying towards him.

He began to sweat as it climbed on him and put something in his ear… he quickly realized whatever it was it wasn't from the criminals.

"Hey… how you holding up big guy." Said Hibiki from the thing placed in his ear.

"Should have realized it." Said All Might quietly like before.

"Yeah… there's a reason why I'm hated on the island." Said Hibiki.

"Because you are a smug jackass and can't stop showing off how better you are even if the reason why because in a past life you graduated from MIT as a teenager while in a world where Prestress never went after you, you would more than likely be the star a viral video of someone filming you trying to use Amazon then you get so angry you do something incredibly stupid that they talk about it for a long time." Said Aiko who was also connected to the earpiece that was given to All Might.

"Thank you Aiko." Muttered Hibiki, "So… about my question earlier."

All Might quickly realize he meant his time limit.

"It's hard to say right now." Said All Might.

"That bad huh…" said Hibiki.

All Might sighed.

"On the bright side the kids weren't captured." Said All Might.

"They weren't?" asked Hibiki.

"No." said All Might.

"Aiko! Emergency Procedure 2320." Said Hibiki.

"Right away sir!" said Aiko.

"What's going on?" asked All Might.

"I might have lied to the kids when I said Aiko can only enter the transceiver if they hit the buttons." Said Hibiki.

Back at the meeting spot Izuku and Kyoka told everything that All Might told them.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ochaco.

"If we go to the top floor and go to the computers we can turn off the serenity protocols and free the heroes." Explained Melissia.

"But all of the Pros are being held hostage." Said Momo.

"Including All Might and Hibiki." Said Izuku.

"Emergency Procedure 2320 Engaged!" said Aiko's voice coming from Mashhour's bracelet surprisingly almost everyone, "Lost boy checking in!"

Everyone was surprised by the voice… with Melissa and Kyoka confused (and Mineta and Kaminari a little terrified due to the one time they met her).

"Pirate boy checking in!" said Aiko from Izuku's transceiver.

"Ninja girl checking in!" said Aiko from Ochaco's transceiver.

"Pony girl checking in." said Aiko from Toru's translated.

"Magic girl checking in." said Aiko from Momo's transceiver.

"Class rep checking in." said Aiko from Iida's transceiver.

"Tracker and transceiver are all engaged, working and are being held by their owners! Good I don't have to scold any of you leaving them behind." Said Aiko from all six devices.

"Aiko… I thought you couldn't show up unless we pressed the button." Said Izuku.

"Hibiki lied… we didn't want to bring up that in emergencies under his order can enter them." Said Aiko.

"Okay… is that a thing he forgot to bring up or was it deliberate." Said Ochaco.

"It was deliberate… considering I said he lied… yeah." Said Aiko, "But the point still stands, right now I'm a middle man between you guys, Hibiki and All Might."

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"Are you honestly surprised by any of this?" asked Aiko, "I'm a smart ass AI talking to you through a thing that's really meant to track a guy who gets lost in a closet. Creating his own mini communication is piddling compared to that."

There was an award silence.

"Oh come on! Can't someone say "that shouldn't make any sense."" Said Aiko.

"Most of us are used to Hibiki and his inventions by this point." Pointed out Momo.

"Ugh! Good point!" said Aiko.

"Um… what's going on?" asked Kyoka.

"Oh yeah… Jiro, Melissia, this is Aiko, she's Hibiki's assistant." Said Izuku.

"But my name is really A.I.K.O." said Aiko, "It stand for Artificial Intelligence knows Objectively."

"Objectively what?" asked Kyoka before anyone could stop her.

Of course it was her standard silence.

"That I'm better than you." Said Aiko who then played the air horns (though quieter than usual).

Kyoka looked at Izuku, "You know… this explains a lot about your exam."

"Oh… you saw it." Said Izuku.

"How do you two know her?" asked Kyoka realize that Kaminari and Mineta knew her.

"It's not important." Said Kaminari.

"There's other things to worry about." Said Mineta.

"They're right unfortunately… it's my job to kid you kids to safety." Sighed Aiko.

Then she burst out laughing causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Look right now the entire island is under lock down and there's nowhere really safe right now… and in fact the safest thing to right now is to make sure that the pros are free to rescue everyone." Said Aiko, "Which means whatever plan you were going to going to come up with before I showed up…"

"What makes you think we were going to come up with a plan?" asked Izuku.

"I've known for you the past few months… also it's kind of obvious you were going to come up with a plan we're you're the only ones able to do something." Said Aiko.

"She's not wrong." Said Ochaco.

"Look… right now was have 6 transceivers, if need be, you can split up 6 into six group just in case… though I wouldn't recommend it like at all. But just in case…" said Aiko.

"Mellissa said that we can turn off the security protocols." Said Izuku.

"But we use our quirks we could get in trouble." Said Iida.

"But at the same time no one else is able to act." Said Momo.

"Which means you're going aren't you?" asked Aiko.

"This is incredibly bad idea." Said Iida.

"We get it. You're again after what happened with Hosu, but this isn't a black and white situation." Said Aiko.

"She's right." Said Todoroki, "We're the only ones who can do something."

"We don't have to use our quriks to get up there." Pointed out Toru.

"As always it's a tricky gray area for you." Said Aiko.

"I'm defiantly going." Said Izuku.

"So am I." said Momo.

Almost everyone started to agree.

Iida sighed.

"If something goes wrong though, I will be the one to drag us out there" said Iida.

"I agree as an approximation of a responsible adult." Said Aiko.

"Iida's more mature than you are…" said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Says you." Said Aiko.

"I'm pretty sure everyone who knows you will say so." Agreed Ochaco.

"I just met you, and I'm pretty sure arguing with "Says you" says everything about your maturity level." Pointed out Kyoka.

"AGH!" grumbled Aiko.

"I'm coming too." Said Mellissa.

"Wait…" said Izuku, "What about…"

"Does any of you know to ho to turn of security?" asked Melissa.

"And before you say me, even if I'm able to do this I lost a lot of my capabilities when they shut down communications. So I can't exactly help with that right now… because these things don't have a USB port so I can only enter these and any sort of device that Hibiki has on him so, she has to be the only turn everything off."

"She's telling the truth." Sighed Momo.

"Probably." Added Mashirao.

"what have ever done that to add that "probably"?" asked Aiko.

The six that knew her well was about to say something.

"Okay! I don't need to answers!" said Aiko.

"We can't keep talk about this!" said Momo, "We have to go now."

"I know where the stairs are." Said Mellissa.

"I'll tell Hibiki and All Might. Time crunch after all." Said Aiko.

They followed her to the stairs, with all the teens (mind Mineta who was scared) ready to go.

As they headed there, Aiko told Hibiki and All Might the plan.

"Of course they're going to do something stupid." Sighed All Might.

"Can't blame this time…" said Hibiki, "They're kind of our only hope."

All Might chuckled.

"You sound kind of proud." Said Hibiki.

"Of course not…" denied All Might.

Hibiki chuckled this time.

"By the way I was wondering." Said All Might, "Why didn't you give Yuzu one too?"

"Various reasons." Said Hibiki.

"One is your health issues. She can't know about them…" said Aiko.

"Good point." Said All Might.

"And just a bunch other of reasons." Said Hibiki.

One of which would be revealed right then and there. With Yuzu needing to voice a thought.

"Hey… I was thinking about something." Said Yuzu.

One of the criminals walked over to her.

"Look… just let me get my thoughts out." Said Yuzu, "It has nothing to do with being a hero."

"You better not try anything funny." Said the criminal.

"So we're in a skyscraper right?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah…" muttered the criminal.

"And this a big party." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah…" said the Criminal.

"And you all took over a skyscraper in the middle of a party." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah." Said the germinal.

"Son of a bitch! We're in Die Hard." Said Yuzu.

Several people looked at the bound pro-hero who was next to the buffet table. Most of the people were confused, Hibiki looked like he wanted to face palm but couldn't, All Might had to stifle a laugh as even found it a little funny… one of the criminals on the other hand.

"We're not in Die Hard!" he yelled then it was clear he was joining in the joke, "It's the middle of summer and not Christmas! Ergo we can't be in Die Hard."

The man who was the clear leader looked at him.

"What? I found it funny!" said the criminal, "And I happen to watch it every Christmas! I have interests you know!"

The leader just shook his head.

And with that the teens were now in a in a situation that was truly hard… a Die Hard one…

Sorry…

But in all seriousness… this was a bad satiation and the only hope was that they could to the floor and fix everything.

Next Time: The group of teens try to go up to the level where the security system is. But of course isn't easy... plus of course they get discovered. What will happen? And just where were Bakugo and Kirishima were? Find out next time!

A/N: I'm going to be comply honest and say I've never seen Die Hard... please don't make fun of me... but I also knew I had to do this... because come on... the plot is so Die Hard...


	40. Found Out and Lost

A/N: I really need to re-watch the movie... I'm just saying because I've started to forget a bunch of details. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 40: Found Out and Lost

The 10 Hero Students, one Quirk-less Support Student and AI stretched out across six devices among them (really more but they were with Hibiki) headed up stairs.

After several stories of Aiko's silence, someone decided to ask.

"Why are you being so unusually quiet?" asked Toru.

"Because this is serious." Said Aiko, "Look during serious things with Hibiki I only talk to him if I have to… and this is one of those things…"

"Really?" asked Ochaco.

"Yes! Ost of the time I just analyze the situation and warn Hibiki of certain things or give my input." Said Aiko, "Usually thanks to me Hibiki tends to manage to dodge attacks but it's not a perfect record… like this one team up with Bar Brawl."

"Wait what about…" said Izuku.

"If you are about to ask about the exam… that argument we had was stated." Said Aiko.

"Oh that makes sense" said Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm not an idiom to distract him in during a fight, I give advice and such." Said Aiko, "I annoy him off duty… and only off duty… or the occasional snarky remark when he diverse it."

"Maybe we should focus back on running to the top." Said Momo.

"Yeah good idea! Keep quiet unless I have to." Said Aiko.

However she did end up talking as they counited up the stairs Aiko did have to talk again.

As Melissa had to take off her shoes.

Which made sense as she was wearing heels after all.

But the fact she had to take off her shoes was a red flag for Aiko.

"Momo! When you get the chance, create some shoes for her." Said Aiko.

"What why?" asked Momo.

"Something might end up going wrong… we have to prepare for whatever might go wrong. And for all we know that one of the bad guys might end up shooting glass because they see she's barefoot." Said Aiko.

"You don't think that could happen to her?" asked Mineta.

"It could." Said Aiko.

"If I get the chance I'll do it." Said Momo.

"Good." Said Aiko.

Back down in the Gala…

"Just a quick heads up." Said Aiko to the link between All Might and Hibiki, "One of the kids took off their shoes."

"Why?" asked All Might.

"High heels…" said Aiko, "Can't blame her… but I did warn them about hazards like glass so…"

"Well one thing was averted." Said Hibiki.

"I'll give updates in case something else happens… Die Hard related or no." said Aiko.

"You really think that there would be another thing from Die Hard happen?" asked All Might.

"It' possible… or the building could just be filled with references of 1980's movies. They are going up a huge flight of stairs… granted their not wearing unlicensed nuclear accelerators on their backs so it's not perfect. But still." Said Aiko.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Replied Hibiki.

"Hey… it's okay… we'll just have to wait and see if there's either more reverences to Die Hard or if the building's made of 80's movies! We won't know until the night is over." Said Aiko.

Hibiki looked up to the stage though All Might was looking at him he could see him shrug.

Back on the stairs, they counited up the way. However around the 80th floor it was blocked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they know we're here." Said Momo.

"Or a backup just in case." Said Izuku.

"We need to go another way." Said Melissa.

"Wait!" said Aiko.

"What?" asked Melissa.

"Shoes." Said Momo.

"Oh right." Said Melissa.

As they had a few seconds, Momo got Melissa's shows size and she made a rather comfortable pair of shoes for her.

"All a good time to refill for you." Said Toru giving Momo some cupcakes.

"Where did those come from?" asked Melissa confused.

"Don't question the cupcakes." Said Izuku.

Melissa led them another way.

Of course they tried to be as stealthy as possible.

"Hey you got your Haki going?" asked Aiko.

Izuku nodded.

"Good. Tell me if you need a reminder." Said Aiko.

Izuku realized what it meant.

"Come on, I've been keeping track of your skills." Said Aiko, "If you need one I'll give it you. But just remember just because I can do it, it's not a permanent substitute for getting over them."

However even after going through of course they got caught.

"Shit!" yelled Izuku going into Sanji mode.

"What's bunch of kids doing here?" asked one of the criminals.

However Izuku ran over to them kicked one of them in the face so hard the guy went flying. The other guy was about to fire on Izuku, however Momo ran in with a sword and cut the guy's gun in half before using the sword to knock the guy out.

"Okay… that defiantly wasn't good." Said Ochaco.

"I really hope they let everyone watch that they're going to give you at camp." Said Kaminari.

"This way…" said Melissa.

Back in the Gala, the leader had gotten a message about something, but none of the hostages could tell what was as he left.

"Aiko…" said Hibiki.

"If it was probably about "Them meddling kids"… yeah… they got caught. Izuku and Momo did kick their buts BUT they're aware of it." Said Aiko.

"Shit." Muttered All Might in English.

"Great…" said Hibiki.

Back with the kids… Melissa led them to an extremely large room filled with plants.

"There's an elevator in here." Said Melissa, "But I don't know if we'll be able to go up from here."

"It's better than nothing." Said Toru.

She led them to the elevator.

However they quickly saw more people there.

"Hide!" said Izuku.

All of them hid and hid in the plants.

However as they hid the group noticed three of them missing. Toru, Ochaco and Izuku.

"Wait… where's…" said Momo as quality as she could.

"Well I'm right here… I took off and my clothes… expect for my shoes." Said Toru, "also I gave Todoroki my tracker when no one was looking… I can't exactly carrying like this."

This just made everyone sweat drop.

They should have known.

Ochaco from her hiding spots sighed remember the others might have been worried about it.

"Aiko…" whispered Ochaco.

"I know." Sighed Aiko.

In Momo's device.

"Ninja~" she reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Ochaco's a ninja now." Sighed Kaminari.

With Izuku he realized the same thing.

As he was a in a really good hiding spot at the moment.

"I might have had some pre-pirate stealth training." He told Aiko to give the message to the others.

"Oooh…" said Aiko figuring out who gave him it.

"Please tell them." Said Izuku.

"Izuku had some stealth training in his past life when he was younger…" said Aiko, "That's all I will say about it…"

Those who knew it was meant all knew not to ask him about figuring it had to with his early life.

However as they hid they all heard some of the guards.

"So it's the kids that I heard about."

Izuku began to sweat, thinking the others had been found.

"It's not them." Said Aiko.

"It's not?" whispered Izuku.

"I have a bad feeling about it though… not an impending doom feeling like something's going to annoy us beyond all belief." Said Aiko.

Izuku rolled his eyes at Aiko and decided to see who the "kids" they found were.

He managed to not to get spotted but then his eye started to twitch when he saw who it was.

Turned out it was Kirishima and Bakugo.

On the 80th floor.

"Look we're just trying to find the party." Said Kirishima, "Can you tell us where it is."

They were on the 80th floor trying to find the party.

The others heard this argument straining.

"Just tell us where the fucking party is already and we'll be out of your way!" yelled Bakugo.

"No… it can' t be…" said Mashirao who knew this feeling well.

Everyone but Melissa look at Mashirao then looked at little at the two, then back at Mashirao.

"Wait you don't think it's…" said Mineta.

"It's not contagious!" muttered Mashirao, "IF it was then I wouldn't be the only one. It's more of hereditary thing."

Kyoka stared Mashirao.

"Now's not the time to talk about it." Grumbled Mashirao.

However things was clear…

"I am going to go silent for the next minute…" said Aiko from Izuku's, Ochaco's and Momo's trackers at the same time, "I'm still listening to everything… but… I just… can't for the next minute."

Thankfully she had a place to vent her frustrations. Which meant Hibiki and All Might had to listen to her venting. Thankfully it wasn't that bad.

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! A whole big bucket of NOPE!" ranted Aiko.

"What happened?" asked All Might.

"Good news! They haven't been caught at the moment." Said Aiko, "The bad news: Kirishima and Bakugo weren't with them when everything went down. I thought they either decided not show because Bakugo… or they were outside the building at the time so you know… ended up being forced into lockdown elsewhere. But NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! They were in the building this whole time. Trying to find the Gala… And they might have gotten lost… I don't mean a little lost I mean a certain level of lost."

Both All Might and Hibiki winced.

They realized why she was acting that way.

"No…" said Hibiki.

"Yes… they're on the 80th floor…" said Aiko.

"Nope until they're in danger and they need your help." Ordered Hibiki.

"Thank you!" replied Aiko who once again repeated the word "Nope!" over and over again.

"So…" said All Might.

"She constantly tracks him…I have given her breaks, but yeah… she has to keep a constant eye on him…" said Hibiki, "From what I can tell if she wasn't an AI she would have driven insane by this point."

"That… makes a lot of sense." Said All Might.

However back on the 80th Floor. They knew they had to help.

Both Mashirao and Izuku were the first to jump into help.

With that the first real fight of the night was beginning…

But still… they had to get involved because two of their classmates got THAT level of lost.

This was not a good night.

Next Time: With Bakugo and Kirishima joining them thanks to impossibly bad sense of direction, however they have to split up again with Todoroki and Mashirao staying behind with the two to fight off the criminals on that level. What will happen? Find out next time!


	41. Just… HOW!

A/N: 300 reveiws! Yay! Congrats to Emashes195! And thanks for that image! I really needed to work it in at some point.

While I need a reminder of what happened in the movie, I would also like to point out this little bit of Ryoga/Zoro level of no sense of direction happens in the movie and I wasn't behind it. So yeah... Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 41: Just… HOW!

Izuku and Mashirao kicked and punched the criminals respectively away from their classmates. Right now they didn't have much a choice… well they did. But their problems tied to their past lives drove them.

Kirishima and Bakugo saw them.

"HOW!" yelled Izuku.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"Izuku calm down." Said Mashirao.

"What the hell are you talking about?" muttered Bakugo.

"This is the 80th floor." Said Mashirao.

There was an awkward silence among the two.

"I guess I got lost." Laughed Kirishima deicing to break.

"Why the fuck did I follow you!" yelled Bakugo.

"Look it's not that bad." Said Kirishima.

Izuku stared at Kirishima it was hard to tell what he was feeling.

"I'm sure this is a one-time thing!" assured Mashirao.

"I don't know if I can handle another…" sighed Izuku.

This just made the others sweat dropped.

"You haven't been dealing with him for long… why are you acting like that Deku." Said Bakugo.

Izuku shot him a glare, his eyes said everything.

"Oh… you knew someone from a past life like that." Said Kirishima.

"You have no idea." Sighed Izuku, "Almost everyone on the crew had to practically baby sit him when we got on a new island! But of course most of the time he would leave the ship without anyone noticing him…"

"Okay now's not a good time to vent." Said Mashirao.

"At least you're aware of it." Sighed Izuku, "He was in a state of constant denial."

Before any more could be said however the criminals started to attack.

Thankfully an ice wall stopped them.

"We don't have much of a choice other than fighting back." Said Momo joining them with the others.

"Long story short just to bring you up to speed: criminals took over the tower and now we're going upstairs because they're holding all of the heroes captive in the gala." Said Toru who was back to fully clothed.

"When did you put your clothes back on!" yelled Kaminari in shock.

"You just didn't see it." Said Toru.

"We probably need someone to stay behind." Said Izuku.

"Seriously?" asked Mineta.

"You want them coming after us?" asked Izuku going into Sanji mode.

"Do you really have to ask." Said Bakugo getting ready to fight.

Kirishima looked ready to fight as well.

"I'm staying with them." Said Mashirao knowing that once the fight was over he knew they have to talk about everything.

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" yelled Aiko from his bracelet.

"Aiko…" Mashirao.

"Someone has to stay with him… one with a tracker. Because I cannot do this alone!" Said Aiko.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Said Kyoka.

"We just met… but I have to keep an eye on him all the time.. and then this guy who I haven't even met yet show up on the 80th floor… he went up and didn't realize it!" yelled Aiko, "No offenses to you as a person. But if I was human I'm sure I would be really close to having an aneurysm…"

""Aiko." Said Ochaco.

"Don't worry I have scheduled a scan to check for any problems or bugs in my programing tomorrow afternoon no need to worry about it." Said Aiko.

"I'll stay." Said Todoroki.

"He still has my receiver so that's not a bad idea…" said Toru.

The tow criminals managed to destroy the ice somehow.

"Go now!" said Todoroki.

The others all ran off to counite their mission.

"I hate this! I freaking hate this!" yelled Aiko, "Almost everything about tonight sucks!"

"I'm sure it will be fine." Sighed Izuku.

"You're close to having an aneurism now." Said Aiko, "Don't try to sweet talk me…"

"She's got a point." Said Momo.

"Not only there's a chance there's another guy in your close that possibly has no sense of direction but thanks to this my plans to how I was going to introduce myself to Bakugo are now gone! It was going to be so much fun!" said Aiko.

"Wait is that you're most upset about?" asked Iida.

"Kind of… I mean I know if he and Kirishima didn't get lost he still would have found about me… but I had plans… funny and depressing plans!" said Aiko, "Now they're all gone to waste."

"What were you planning to do?" asked Izuku.

"It's not important…" said Aiko, "The plans are gone… and now I have to introduce myself the normal way!"

There was another reason she wasn't telling him, as the plans were tied to the investigation into Aldera Jr. High… but due to the fact that Hibiki didn't want Izuku or Bakugo to know about them, she was keeping a tight lip about it.

"How do you all deal with her?" asked Kyoka.

"Ignore her most of the time." Said Izuku.

"Pretty much." Said Ochaco.

"I don't interact with her as much as they do." Said Iida.

"But you still butt summon me sometimes so…" said Aiko.

"You we should really get back on track." Said Melissa.

"She's right! Focus on getting upstairs!" said Aiko, "I'll just vent to the two poor pros who I'm connected with right now."

They headed up to the next level of the room to figure out a way up.

That was when they noticed a hatch on the nearby celling.

"Wait… can we use that?" asked Izuku.

"We can…" said Melissa, "But someone would have to get in from the side of the building… the person would have to be pretty small to get in there… and also have to have a way up."

"But who would be able to do that…" said Mineta.

Everyone was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me." Said Mineta.

"You know you are so lucky I don't have an internet connection right now… granted if I did then we wouldn't be on this mission…" said Aiko.

Mineta paled when she said that.

"Hey! Listen I got this!" said Kaminari, "Don't listen to the robot."

"I'm an AI you techno-ist." Said Aiko.

"Look… if you do this you won't be able to keep the ladies off you." Said Kaminari.

"Really?" asked Mineta.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure you can even get a harem with this!" said Kaminari.

That lit a fire under Mineta and he went with the plan reminding himself of the possible harem.

In the gala, the two listened to Aiko vent on and on about her plans about her introduction to Bakugo were ruined.

"I have an update." Said Aiko.

"What is it?" asked Hibiki nervously as the two knew about the fight going on.

"Air vent passage way." Said Aiko.

"You serious?" asked All Might.

"Of course I am…" said Aiko.

"What is my life right now." Sighed Hibiki.

"A hostage in Die Hard." Said Aiko.

"I was being sarcastic." Said Hibiki.

"I know." Said Aiko.

He heard All Might snickering a little.

"Stop it! You're only encouraging her." Said Hibiki.

With the fight… it was rather interesting.

One of the criminals had what appeared to be some kind of warping quirk of blasts of air that seemed to get rid of things.

Thankfully Mashirao was fighting him.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" he shouted sending a blast of his Ki.

The criminal was sent backwards.

"I don't know how you're doing it…" said the criminal.

"I'm not telling a villain about my attacks." Said Mashirao.

However the guy managed to fire of a blast of air at him.

Thankfully Mashirao managed to dodge.

"Still got a reading on his quirk yet?" asked Mashirao.

"No… not yet. It would be easier if I had my internet connection…" said Aiko.

Mashirao sighed during has short internship with Hibiki he learned more about Aiko and how while she was often irreverent, when the time came down to it, she was a good helper during a fight.

Especially since she was something of a an extra set of eyes.

The other three were fighting a criminal fighting a gorilla monster.

Who was really strong.

"Okay! If you want to beat this guy you have to listen to me." Said Aiko, "When I say dodge you doge and I will be analyzing his body for weaknesses and the like."

"Why should we listen to you." Muttered Bakugo.

"Wow Splodeydope… now that I'm talking to you I know what kind of an ass you really are." Said Aiko, "Instead of thinking how can I get help from this AI who can think much faster than a human I'm going to get into a fight with them."

"Now's not the time for this." Said Kirishima.

"He's right. Listen to me if you need to." Said Aiko, "But only if you want to."

"What the fuck does that mean." Said Bakugo.

"Just do your own thing okay… but I would still advise for the other tow to listen." Said Aiko.

Todoroki nodded.

Although he didn't know Aiko well, she knew she had to be good if a pro-hero used her.

The criminal tried to attack but thankfully Todoroki created an ice wall so they could strategize a bit more.

"So what is she exactly?" asked Kirishima.

"AI created by Hibiki Kinzoku AKA Orchestra Rave. I'm his assistant able to animalize and stargaze must faster than a normal human." Said Aiko, "Not only that but I currently need to check what my limits are with how many tasks I can handle which means I can be at in more than 7 places as once and handle a task from each location."

The criminal broke through the ice.

"Someone set hm fire." Said Aiko.

Todoroki launched some of his fire.

"So as I was saying… if you want to win a fight against some criminals who have taken control of the building just listen to me." Said Aiko.

Next Time: As the group fights the criminals, the other counite to make their way up the tower. However the criminals are very much aware of their actions now. What will happen? Find out next time!


	42. Robot Rumble

A/N: Sorry for the months long wait but I finally got off my ass and re-watched the first movie! It was almost a week ago, I tried to get back to it sooner but a mistake with a My Wizarding Academia update and the fact that my house is getting new flooring put in and I'm in a hotel right now but I'm going to try to update as much as can before the memories once again fade! (Sighs) I saw the second movie in theaters, and that was one was much better... I remember so much more if it than the first one... so yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 42: Robot Rumble

The group made it through the air vent which was the best way to put it. Though they were unaware of what they just did in connection with the scenario they were in. Of course they were being watched though they were aware thanks to Kyoka she even broke one of the cameras.

However they also got word about who they were facing.

IE: Hero Students.

So a new plan was enacted while the boss knew he had to head upstairs.

Meanwhile back in the plant room the fight counited.

Katsuki managed to get the guy with the gorilla like body with one of his strongest.

"Dang it…" Aiko somewhat quietly, "Why did he have to be the one to take him out."

"I'm sure he can hear you." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop/.

"Only you and Todoroki could hear my right now… I'm not being loud." Said Aiko.

Todoroki's eye was twitching a little after hearing it.

"Just ignore that." Aiko told him.

However the fight with the other guy was having a hard time.

His quirk was weird causing thing to disappear.

However when he hit some of Todoroki's ice, it huge chunks appeared.

"It appears to be displacement." Said Aiko.

Todoroki nodded in agreement with the AI as he was just about to say that.

But the fight counited.

"You idiot! Dodge!" yelled Aiko as the guy attacked Katsuki, thankfully the attack only destroy his sleeve.

""Don't call me an idiot!" yelled Katsuki.

"I can call someone I don't like what I want!" yelled Aiko.

However the villain confused.

"What is this stuff?" asked the villain.

"That's my sweat… and it has the same properties as nitrocycline." Said Bakugo with a smirk.

And with that Todoroki blew him up.

"Damn it! After that whole cool speech you didn't need me at all!" yelled Aiko, "Curses foiled again!"

"What…" said Kirishima with a sweat drop.

"Just ignore her…" said Mashirao .

"Anywhoo… we need to catch up to the others." Said Aiko.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Bakugo.

"I'm in eight devices at this moment." Said Aiko, "And four them are with them… so it should be easy… well if we're paying attention."

"Paying attention to what!" demanded Katsuki.

Todoroki knew she meant and took Mashirao's arm who just sighed.

"all right! Now pay attention to the red head too! And we're all good." Said Aiko.

"Come on seriously?" asked Kirishima.

"We need to go now." Said Todoroki.

Aiko began giving her instructions on how to follow them.

"Hey do you think you can explain what's going on?" asked Kirishima.

"Villains have taken over the building." Said Mashirao.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"Their holding All Might, Hibiki, Yuzu and all of the other heroes captive." Said Mashirao.

"Yuzu?" asked Kirishima.

"Wait wasn't that the crazy woman from the mall?" Said Bakugo.

"Yep! She's here too." Said Aiko.

"But the point is that we have to save them." Said Todoroki.

Meanwhile with the others they counited on trying to find their way higher. And everything seemed to be clear.

However they realized something, it seemed almost too perfect.

"Everyone be careful because it's obviously a trap." Said Iida.

"On the bright side the others beat up their villains so that that's one less thing we have to worry about." Said Aiko.

"That's' a relief." Sighed Ochaco.

"But we should be ready for whatever." Said Aiko.

They headed int other next room and they found that the society robots were swarming the place.

"Okay… this is bad." Said Izuku

"Obversion Haki." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Then it hit him.

'Thanks." Said Izuku.

"No problem… that's what I'm here for." Said Aiko, "Also you have to work on it…"

"I don't need a reminder on that." Said Izuku with a slight sweat drop.

He activated his Haki while Kyoka also listened in.

"There's a lot of them." Said Izuku.

"How are we going to handle them?" asked Ochaco.

"I might have an idea." Said Momo.

She began to create a thing of insulation.

"All right!" said Kaminari getting it.

"Wait… what about the uber badass." Said Mineta.

"There a lot of robots." Said Izuku, "It's probably better to handle them all at once."

They entered the room and covered everyone but Kaminari in the insulation.

Soon enough he was trying to zap the robots.

But it didn't seem to be working.

Until he upped the power.

"Wait Kaminari! Don't!" yelled Kyoka, "Or else you'll…"

And thanks to him reaching his limit he fried his brain.

You'll become a moron." Sighed Kyoka.

Thankfully the robots seemed to stop working.

"Well at least the robots are down." Said Ochaco.

That was when the robots rebooted.

"You just had say that…" said Aiko.

"I know I said that we should take them out at once but I don't think we can do that right now..." Said Izuku, "We have to go all out."

"You're right," agree Momo creating a sword.

"Arment Haki!" remained Aiko.

"I remember that." Said Izuku as his legs turned black.

He then activated Full Cowling.

Both Izuku and Momo began to tear into the robots.

Izuku smashing through them like nothing else while Momo.

"They're so strong." Said Melissa surprised.

"They're the strongest in class." Said Toru, "They tend to hold back a lot though…"

IT as one kick that Izuku let loose that sent several of the robots flying.

While Momo ended up slicing up several more of the robots.

Within minutes the robots were pretty much decimated.

"Those robots weren't that tough." Said Izuku in Sanji mode.

"I know right." Said Momo.

"How tough were those robots?" asked Mineta.

"I don't think you want to know…" responded Melissa with a sweat drop.

"Sounds about right.' Laughed Ochaco.

"Whey…." Agreed Kaminari.

"Hey I would like you remind the more small you make while not moving the more time Hibiki and All Might are held captive." Said Aiko.

"What about Yuzu?" asked Toru.

Down stairs in the party, Yuzu and the villain she kind of befriended were talking.

"You know in the original book the guy was old… like really old." Said the villain.

"Wait… Die Hard was based on a book." Aid Yuzu.

"Will you two stop the friendly talking?" asked the leader.

All Might and Hibiki looked at each other and shrugged.

Back with the teens.

"She's fine." said Aiko, "And if she gets injured its own her fault."

They continued on their way.

As they did they headed to another room. This one filled with giant computers.

"So where are we?" asked Izuku.

"The server room." Said Mellissa.

"Aiko." Said Toru.

"What part of I can't hack into anything right now means to you." Said Aiko, "Any device that would let me hack into it anything is either on Hibiki or in the hotel room. I told you… Also I would know to be plugged into."

However that was when more robots appeared.

"All right!" said Izuku.

"Wait! IF we have another fight like that here we don't know what could happen to the security system." Said Mellissa.

"She's right." Said Momo.

"We need to split up again." Said Melissa.

"I'll go with Melissa." Said Izuku taking charge.

Momo created a large cannon.

"Don't worry this will fire soft projectiles." Said Momo creating a few of those.

"I'll stay behind and make sure Momo eats cupcakes and hand the ammo." Said Toru.

She produced a large mountain of cupcakes and a smaller pile, the smaller of which appeared to be the "Shutting up Bakugo cupcakes" and about five gallons of milk.

"These are all the cupcakes I have! I'm sure it will proved enough ammo… just be careful when you eat the ones I made for Bakugo…" said Toru.

Momo nodded.

"I'll stay behind as well." Said Iida.

"I will too." Said Mineta who was still a little scared.

"Whey…" said Kaminari.

He didn't have a choice on whether or not to stay behind.

"Uraraka, I think you should come up with us." Said Melissa.

"Okay…" said Ochaco getting a feeling like she was needed.

Back down in the party, the leader left knowing he was probably needed with all of the things going on.

"Are they almost there?" asked Hibiki.

"I think so… there might be some stunts they have to do… but it should be fine." Said Aiko.

"IT doesn't sound like it." Said All Might.

"Look… just because they had to split up again doesn't mean it's all bad." Said Aiko.

Meanwhile Izuku, Mellissa and Ochaco made it to a part of the building that was outside. IT was surrounded by large wind turbines.

"This the wind generators we're almost there. There a spot over there. If we can make our way up there we'll be able to get to the top floor." Said Melissa, "Ochaco I want you to use your quirk on me and Deku."

Ochaco started to giggle.

"Oh I have a better idea." Said Ochaco, "I'll use my quirk on you and me."

"What about Deku." Said Mellissa.

"Uh… well…" said Izuku.

"It's probably better to show." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked Melissa.

Ochaco used her quirk on both Melissa and herself while Izuku carried the two and then used Sky Walk.

"You can fly?" asked Mellissa surprised.

"Kind of." Said Izuku.

Below them the robots once again showed up.

But it was too late for the robots.

"See if you want with your plan then not only would we have a control and Ochaco would have to deal with a bunch of idiots." Said Aiko.

"Wait… what?" asked Melissa.

That was when the robots below them were all frozen.

They looked down and saw that Mashirao, Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima had just arrived.

"Sorry boys but it looks like you just missed your flight." Said Aiko.

"Seriously." Said Mashirao with a sweat drop.

"Hey… I'm funny." Said Aiko, "Anyways we need to fight off the robots…"

"Why?" asked Katsuki glaring at the bracelet that Aiko's voice came from.

"So you want to get captured by the villains?" asked Aiko.

Katsuki sweat dropped.

"She's right… we can catch up once their beaten." Said Todoroki.

"Oh they manage to fix the security system." Said Aiko.

The four nodded and fought off the robots so they wouldn't get captured.

With Izuku there was a gust of wind that nearly knocked him off course but he was able to correct things with One for All and made to the spot he needed to get to.

"You guys okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine." Said Mellissa.

"I might need a second." Sighed Ochaco.

Izuku nodded and once Ochaco was good and ready they would continue.

Completely unaware of what was awaiting for them when they got there…

Next Time: The remaining members of the group learn who the real villain is... and it is something that would shatter one of them. And things are far more complicated than they appear to be... what will happen? Find out next time!


	43. The One Behind It

Chapter 43: The One Behind It

The remaining members of the group headed up stairs. They were almost there, they were almost there to free the real heroes and not the heroes in training.

However at this point Izuku knew he had to have Haki on the whole time.

That was when he stopped.

"Someone's coming." Said Izuku.

All of them were on alert.

That was when a clear high ranking villain showed up.

"You have good instincts." He taunted, "But not good enough!"

He could tell that Melissa wasn't a command and attacked her with his arm that could turn into a blade.

Izuku and Ochaco watched in horror as she was sent flying.

"You bastard!" yelled Izuku as he activated Hell Memoires.

The villain looked at Izuku in shock as he was surrounded in green flames.

He then kicked the villain so hard that he hit the wall and it dented, not only that but he was on fire.

"Deku! Calm down!" called out Mellissa.

Mellissa as standing up.

"It's just my arm." Said Melissa holding it up.

There was a cut and some injuries but other than that she was fine.

Ochaco went over and began to treat it while Izuku calmed down with the flames dying.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"that fire?" asked Melissa confused.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Said Izuku, "It has something to do with my past life… and it's better if I don't explain science when it comes to my past life."

"What?" asked Melissa.

"Now's not the time ask questions! Things aren't looking good in the Server room… Time is running out for Class Rep, Grape Perv is also about to run and Momo is going to regret all of her life choices." Said Aiko.

"You're right." Said Melissa.

"Wait what was that last one." Said Izuku.

The sever room. After using Recipro Burst, Iida's engines were stalking.

"I'm sorry but mu engines." He said.

"I'm tapped out." Said Mineta suffering from blood loss.

Momo looked at the cupcakes in front of her. She knew that the bright red frosting was for show.

She grabbed one and ate it.

The look on her face resembled someone who decided to take one of those eating challenges at a restaurant.

Not the type where you would have to eat the most.

But rather the ones that were a super spicy challenge.

Which was pretty much what she was doing.

"It's going to be fine… don't worry." Said Toru reassuring her.

"How spicy are those cupcakes!" yelled Kyoka.

"Um…" aid Toru as Momo was taking a sip of the milk.

Momo powered through it however.

Because everyone was relying on her ammo for the time being.

Back with Izuku's group.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Izuku.

Toru had showed him the rescue for Bakugo's cupcakes, and he knew that the frosting was super spicy…

He also wasn't surprised at the cupcakes being so spicy as he knew Bakugo's tastes.

They got to the level they needed to be at.

However as they got to the floor Izuku blinked.

"Where are the villains?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Melissa.

He mentioned or them follow them and they got a vault room.

At the computer was David nearby his assistant was helping him get something.

All of them watched…

They talked about how after all this time they got the invention back and how the board couldn't keep it from them…

And how they were behind it.

"Papa?" asked Melissa.

David froze as he saw the three.

"Melissa…" he said.

"Papa… is this true… you were behind it." Said Melissa.

"Melissa… it's not what you think." Said David.

"What are you... are the one behind this?" asked Melissa.

David didn't answer.

At the party…

"I just got some news about what's really going on…" said Aiko somewhat quietly, "I don't know if I can tell you at all.."

"What… why?" asked All Might.

"Aiko… how bad is it?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know if I can be the one to tell you…" admitted Aiko.

"Did Dave…" said All Might.

"No… if it was that… I would tell you…" said Aiko, "I really shouldn't be the one to be bearer of bad news when it comes to this…"

Both All Might and Hibiki became cornered.

"Hopefully though you'll be free soon considering everything…" said Aiko.

Back in the vault…

Melissa was still in shock.

"The papa I know would never would become a villain!" cried Melissa.

"Melissa please let me explain." sighed David.

He took a breath.

"You might now know this but All Might isn't well. He's losing his quirk." Said David.

"What?" asked Ochaco in shock.

"He's losing his quirk because of giving One for All to me." Thought Izuku.

Izuku clenched his fist, on the way to the tower earlier All Might pulled him aside and told him that David didn't know about the quirk.

"It's true, tats why I vented this." Said David, "It's a device that amplifies quirks and unlike drugs there would be no side effects. However the board took it away from us and locked it away."

"so you just decided to steal it!" yelled Melissa.

"Please Melissa it was the only choice… do you know why Japan has such a low crime rate?" asked David, "It's because of all Might. Japan has 6 percent crime rate while other countries however around 20 percent. Without All Might, the symbol of Peace there will be a spike in crime like no other…"

However he was suddenly cut off.

"Hey.. I have a question…" said Aiko from Izuku's transceiver.

Izuku held it up getting the feeling that Aiko was being completely serious at the moment.

"I'm an artificial intelligence that Hibiki Kinzoku created so you could say I know all about inventions and mad science." Said Aiko.

Okay not completely serious, mostly serous.

"You invented that thing for All Might so that he wouldn't have to ever retire and keep going… right?" said Aiko, "But did you ever his opinion?"

"What?" sked David.

"No she's right." Said Izuku, "Did you ever ask All Might what he wanted?"

"I never told him about it." Admitted David.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

David didn't answer.

Izuku could tell that thee were problems with their friendship.

But he wasn't sure what else more to say.

However Melissa took over again.

"You might be trying to help Uncle Might! But Deku and his friends have gotten hurt over this!" said Melissa then showed off her own injury, "I've gotten hurt over this."

"What…" said David honestly confused, "Their supposed to be actors… just paid actors."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… expect for one guy, from what I scene these are not paid actors.' Said Aiko.

"Wait… one guy?" asked Ochaco.

"There's one guy how started chatting with Yuzu about movies… it started out with a reference to one movie and now it's evolved into a conversation about various movies…" said Aiko, "But the point is that they're not actors… or they REALLY suck at their jobs."

David on the other hand was confused.

"But they're supposed to be actors." He said.

That was when they heard chuckling. They saw the leader of the villains.

They turned and saw him.

"Sorry to say but it wasn't all for show." Said the leader.

"So you're the one behind it?" asked Izuku.

However that was when the assistant grabbed the case containing the device and ran towards the leader.

"Sam?" asked David surprised.

"I'm but you just let them take it!" yelled the assistant named Sam, "We could have made millions on the device but you just let them…"

He handed the device to the leader.

"So about that payment?" asked Sam.

"Oh right… the payment." Said the leader as he checked the device.

And then he took out a gun and shot Sam.

"Sam!" cried Mellissa.

Everyone was horrified.

"Why?" asked Sam who was still alive.

"Sorry. But that's the payment you deserve." Said the leader with an evil smirk.

"I don't…" said Sam.

"It doesn't matter." Said the leader.

He was about to shoot Sam again. However someone ran in and took the bullet.

It was David.

Mellissa cried even more as she watched how her father was shot.

Izuku gritted his teeth in anger and entered Sanji mode.

"Ochaco… take care of her." Said Izuku.

Ochaco nodded knowing that Izuku could handle it.

Izuku ran towards the leader ready to fight him… however that was only the beginning of the fight that night…

Because it was going to get far more intense as the night went on.

Next Time: Izuku fights the main villain of everything, but will it be enough to stop his plans? Will Melissa finally be able to fix the system? Find out next time!


	44. Of Course They Go to The Roof

Chapter 44: Of Course They Go to The Roof

Izuku glared at the main villain. And ran towards him.

"Do you need a reminder right now?" asked Aiko.

"No I'm fine…" said Izuku activating Diable Jambe and Haki at the same time.

Then he as activated Full Cowling.

He ran towards the main villain.

He was so fast that the villain barely had time to react and Izuku slammed his flaming foot into him.

The villain managed to recover and looked at Izuku.

"So you think you can fight back." Said the villain.

Izuku just glared at him.

He ran over for another as however the villain touched a nearby wall and a suddenly strange bits of metal were sent over at Izuku.

Izuku looked at him and realized it was his quirk. Izuku managed to kick it away.

"Why are you trying to save him?" he asked, "With all the crime he committed."

"Will you just shut up." Muttered Izuku.

The main villain glared at Izuku.

"Look none of that matters right now! What matters is saving him." Said Izuku.

"He's a criminal!" yelled the villain.

"So what." Said Izuku.

In his past life he was a criminal after all… granted it was because the laws were screwed in his old, and many of the crimes he committed were either stealing things or going against the very corrupt government.

So that part of him didn't care.

And it was also because he was training to be a hero… it didn't matter what crime he committed.

The villain glared at him.

"None of that matters to me. So don't try to stop me!" said Izuku.

Then she sent out more metal at him.

Izuku tried to kick it away but it was very hard.

Mellissa and Ochaco watched.

"Hey you two! Go to the computer and fix the system now!" said Aiko.

"What?" asked Melissa.

"Look if you fix the system now, the heroes can help out and I'd have internet capabilities back this way I can look through the internet and find out more about that guy." Said Aiko.

Mellissa nodded realized she that she was right.

The villain noticed this.

However Izuku kicked away some of the metal and aimed an attack.

Izuku manage to kick him in the chest.

The villain as sent reeling but.

"Should I use it?" he asked himself, "No… I have to save it for All

Might."

"What?" asked Izuku.

The villain sent a large amount of metal at Izuku.

He aimed superficially to his legs pinning him to the floor.

"Why you." Growled out Izuku.

He could barely move his legs.

"Sorry but I have to take him." Said the villain.

Izuku struggled, he knew it could get out but it was going to take a bit. It was going to be a struggle.

The villain smirked and walked over to the barley conscious and bleeding David.

"Stay Away from him!" yelled Izuku.

"Sorry! But if I want to get this done I need him." Said the villain.

He picked up David.

Izuku channeled as much power as he could his legs but it wasn't enough.

Izuku's arms were barley pinned on the other hand. He looked at the thing on his arm.

He knew that his legs were powerful and much stronger than his arms. But he knew he had to, just once at least.

He moved his arm in such as a that activated the gauntlet.

"Just this one time." Said Izuku.

He punched the metal off him.

At the same time Melissa was working on the security system.

As she worked on it Ochaco sighed.

"Look is this the whole feeling weaker than Izuku thing?" asked Aiko.

"No it's what he said." Said Ochaco, "Is All Might really getting weaker?"

"I'll get back to that later" said Aiko.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ochaco.

"Now's not the time to get into that rabbit hole." Said Aiko, "Trust me… there's a lot of to unpack."

"You knew." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Aiko.

Ochaco was about to say something.

"It's not what you think… I learned through more mundane ways… I'm not going to hack All Might… besides I can't unless Hibiki okays it… and even then I don't want to hack into this things…" said Aiko, "We have other things to worry about… like making sure no one shows up and takes her out before she can fix it and the fact that people are speaking Japanese for some reason when I don't know… everyone here seems to be American."

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Sorry… that's been bugging me since this all started." Said Aiko, "I had to say something."

Ochaco sighed.

"I got it!" said Melissa.

Throughout the island the alter went down to those outside they were just relieved that that it was over while inside the tower…

In the gala, the biding all disappeared.

"All right! We're free." Said one of the one of heroes.

"Sorry buddy but I have to do my job." Said Yuzu getting up.

"Hey! I kind of understand." Said the villain she got along with, "Maybe you can visit me in prison."

Hibiki gave Yuzu a look as if saying "Don't go down that rabbit hole."

Hibiki then looked at All Might.

"You should go help Izuku." Said Hibiki, "I'll join you once we're done here."

"I'll tell you where to go." Said Aiko.

All Might nodded.

He eft the villains in the room to the other heroes knowing that they would be handled with Hibiki taking charge.

With the other groups. The robots stopped attacking.

With the group outside.

"All right! Things have gone pear shaped and you need to back up Izuku now." Said Aiko.

"How bad is it?" asked Mashirao.

"Betrayal, kidnapping… really strong guy with a quirk." Said Aiko,. "Just the usual stuff… but yeah… back up until All Might gets there he will get there soon but.."

"Come on let's just go." Said Bakugo.

"Remember grab the guy who can get lost." Said Aiko.

Todoroki made sure that someone was holding Mashirao's hand.

Meanwhile in the server room the others were taking a small breather with Momo drinking milk.

"Okay…" she said, "I'm going to find Izuku…"

"Okay!" said Toru.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Mineta.

"Look! All points leading to a big battle on the roof… and Izuku will need help." Said Aiko, "Also I'm hooked up to the internet again… so…"

"Okay! Let's do this." Said Mineta.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Momo.

"We need as much as much help as we can get right now… even with All Might… so if I must I must play that card." Said Aiko.

Everyone looked at Momo.

"You don't want to know." Sighed Momo.

As he headed upstairs he got a call from Melissa.

Uncle Might! I'm so glad that I was able to get you." Sighed Melissa.

All Might grimaced, "What happened?" he asked knowing that Aiko wouldn't' tell him.

Melissa told him what her father did… and that it was for him.

"I see…" said All Might, "Don't worry Young Melissa. I will save him."

"I got some info about the guy." Said Aiko from the ear piece he kept in the ear.

After all it was a good idea to have a mission control in this situation.

"Okay I'm also telling this it Izuku. But here's the info I managed to get about the guy." Said Aiko.

With Izuku Aiko was filling him on the same things she was telling All Might.

"from what I found out about him so far is that his name is Wolfram and his quirk is Metal Manipulation." Said Aiko, "Which from your first fight is very much "Well duh" when it comes to his quirk…"

"I'll remember that." Said Izuku.

"Okay! Let's go rescue him! Or see if All might catches!" said Aiko, "But the way do you need any reminders? I really don't get your mental blocks…"

"I think I've forgotten something that wouldn't help." Said Izuku.

"Good." Said Aiko.

Izuku made it to the roof where of course there was a helicopter ready to fly away. ]]

"Those poor saps…" said Aiko, "You know what would be funny! If you let them fly away with him..,. then you show you can kind of sort of fly…"

Izuku glared to the pocket where the device was.

"Okay… okay… I can feel you don't think that's a good idea… also he got a shot so unless something happens it's probably better to rescue him ASAP." Said Aiko.

The villain Wolfram noticed them and started attacking with the metal that was on the roof.

However Izuku was able to kick away most of the metal was headed towards him.

"What is this kid?" muttered Wolfram.

He knew no one would answer him.

He knew that the kid was really strong and he should leave.

He distracted him a bit more and got onto a helicopter.

He ordered the piolet to leave.

Wolfram looked at David who was still alive and conscious.

He was about to gloat as they flew away however he turned around and saw that Izuku was headed right for the helicopter.

"What the!" yelled Wolfram, "You can fly?"

Izuku shrugged as he landed into the helicopter.

David was looking at Izuku in surprise, unsure how to respond.

"Wait… are you Izuku Midoriya?" asked Wolfram realizing something.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Oh… that isn't good." Said Aiko.

"You're the most powerful Incarnation…" said Wolfram, "I was warned about you too."

Izuku scowled.

"Someone warned you about me?" asked Izuku.

He pointed a gun at Izuku.

"No matter how strong you are… a bullet will stop you." Said Wolfram.

"He's right." Said Aiko.

Izuku was about to say something.

"You shouldn't save him." Said Aiko, "You should leave…"

Izuku was about to argue but then remember something that Aiko said earlier.

That she was currently connected to All Might.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"I'd say you're about even in a sense… it's hard to say right now… but there's other reasons too." Said Aiko, "But the point is you shouldn't save him…"

Izuku nodded and jumped out of the helicopter.

Wolfram smiled as he watched Izuku leave.

He was just about to gloat about how that a future hero turned his back on him, however that was when he saw All Might leaping towards the helicopter.

Izuku landed and watched his mentor.

"He needs to be the one who saves his friend." Said Aiko.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

Izuku watched as All Might took down the helicopter and rescue his friend.

Izuku didn't listen in on the conversation as he knew it was private.

At the helicopter crashed through, Izuku who had Observation Haki on just in case sensed that Wolfram was alive…

And he was doing something.

"Shit!" he yelled in Sanji mode before slipping out it and ran towards All Might, "All Might you have to move now!"

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

That was when the ensnare roof top suddenly shifted and practically exploded with piece of metal forming something huge.

Turned out the fight wasn't over yet.

And wat's worse is that the fight turned into one Izuku wasn't sure he could handle…

Next Time: Wolfram uses the device to amplify his quirk. And unfortunately Izuku has seen fight like that in his past life... ones that were still hard for Luffy. Will he, All Might and everyone helping them be able to pull through and help. Find out next time!


	45. Definitely Not a Die Hard Fight

A/N: I'm done with this arc... well not really I'm planning for a mostly original chapter next one dealing with the aftermath of it. But other than that... (sigh) Finally! I also tried with this chapter... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 45: Definitely Not a Die Hard Fight

Izuku looked at the message of metal being built. There were two kind of opponents that Luffy had a hard time against. Those on par with him and those who could control the surrounding with their powers.

In other words this was bad…

Really, really bad…

Izuku found All Might and jumped towards him.

"All Might!" he called out.

All Might turned to his protégé and saw the look on his face.

Ever since getting his past life memories, Izuku hadn't been very worried about fights. All Might knew this.

From what he could gather, Izuku was extremely powerful in his past life and it was all skill which was why he kept it.

But for something to worry him… well…

"This is bad…" said Izuku.

All Might looked at Izuku.

"In my past life, we fought a lot of opponents with abilities like this… and every single time, they gave Luffy a hard time." Said Izuku, "He always won… but it was never an easy fight."

All Might remembered that Luffy was the name of his past life's captain.

"Wait!" yelled Aiko, "Wasn't Luffy uber tier?"

"yeah…" said Izuku.

"What?" asked All Might.

"I was nowhere near the most powerful in my past life." Said Izuku.

All Might just stared at Izuku.

"Shock about Mr. "I'm one step below uber tier" later…" said Aiko, "And just how skewed the power levels are compared to the two worlds… All it's not a good idea to gawk at the moment…"

That was when the mass of metal aimed towards them.

Izuku grabbed All Might and managed to pull him out of the way.

"Okay! I'm warning the backup coming." Said Aiko, "With everything going on, with the exception of Mineta I'm sure everyone will come still… if only to see the how uber tired opponents were in your old world."

All Might looked at his protégée.

"This might look bad." Said All Might, "But things are different from your past life."

Izuku nodded. That was when he took a breath and thought back what happened to Melissa earlier and a few memories of Luffy's injuries after such fights.

All Might watched at the fire surrounded Izuku.

The two nodded at each other and knew the fight just got started.

Meanwhile with Hibiki Aiko just gave him the news about the "Uber Tier Pirate World Level".

"You have to be kidding me." Said Hibiki.

"I would never kid about that." Said Aiko.

"Alright. Get an armor." Said Hibiki.

"I won't for two reasons." Said Aiko, "The first is that it would you would be in even more danger since he can miniplate metal."

"And the other." Said Hibiki.

"None of them are in range as you didn't want to show it off this year. Said Aiko.

"Oh… right." Said Hibiki.

"Either way… it's bad… really bad." Said Aiko.

Hibiki nodded.

With Melissa and Ochaco they both headed to the rooftop.

"I'm still going." Said Melissa.

"Make sure to protect her… because this level… it's scary…" said Aiko.

Ochaco nodded.

As it turned out as they were heading to the right as the other two group met with each other right before that Aiko dropped the news.

"You're fucking serious!" yelled Katsuki.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this… if a villain is a type that Izuku knows he will have a hard time against, then you have to take it seriously." said Aiko, "He's powerful, but he was nowhere near the most powerful in his past life."

"How bad is it?" asked Momo.

"He's using a device that powered up his quirk in a way that reminds Izuku of opposites that Luffy had a hard time against." Said Aiko, "It's never a good sign."

"Deku is powerful… and you're telling me he's having a hard time." Said Katsuki.

"Of course! And you've seen what Hibiki can do but he also wasn't the strongest on his team either… he was just a really smart guy with a heart condition in a special suit of armor. I'd say what his team members were BUT now's not the time…" said Aiko, "But the point still stands… what's going on the roof is something beyond this world's power levels. You can provide backup… but it will be at your you own discretion… I won't use the threat again because what's going on the roof top is FUBAR…"

"Is it really that bad?" asked Kirishima.

"It's up to you if you go." Said Aiko, "Oh and Momo… don't make any metal weapons…"

They all looked at Momo as it was clear she was going to go as she nodded.

With the exception of Toru, Mashirao, Todoroki and Bakugo they all looked at each other unsure what to do.

Back on the roof top. The masses of meatal still headed right for them.

However Izuku managed to use Hell Memories smash to destroy the mass. Thanks to the fact that he learned to reign in One for All and the memories weren't that strong compared to other his legs weren't getting damaged thankfully.

"We really need a plan." Said Izuku.

"You can find David right?" asked all Might.

Izuku nodded.

He had sensed All Might's friend and partner in the mass of metal being protected.

"Wolfram clearly wants him alive." Said Aiko, "But it's still a good idea to rescue him from all this."

"I would do that if I were you." Said Wolfram with a laugh.

"Why do they always have to gloat?" asked Izuku slipping to Sanji mode.

All Might glared towards where Wolfram was.

"I will kill you and your little friend All Might." Bragged Wolfram, "After all if I kill the Symbol of Peace with this, then they're be ever more buyers."

Aiko groaned a little… there was so much she could snark about right now, but she knew she had to be quiet at the moment.

She hated villains like that so much.

Only in for the money was such a bad motivation.

Wolfram knew he had to separate the two from each other.

And crated several walls.

Izuku looked at the walls.

"Izuku he'll be fine.." said Aiko.

Izuku didn't say anything.

"Okay I might be only saying that a little…" said Aiko, "But you can't get too distracted… you know this, I know this. So work on saving David Shield while I hope it gives me a certain opening for a certain line if I talk to him."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"There's a pop culture joke I've always wanted to make and it's very rare that I meet someone named Dave!" said Aiko.

Izuku would have said something but he had to kick away some more of the metal going after him.

He kicked it away.

But even with Haki activated, it was still going to swarm him.

"I don't know if I can…" thought Izuku as it headed for him.

However before it could hit, a large explosion hit the mass of metal.

HE looked and saw Bakugo a had just saved him.

"Thanks." said Izuku.

"Seriously Deku! You're going to let this take you down." Said Bakugo.

"I thought Aiko would have explained it to you." Muttered Izuku in Sanji mode.

However before they could bicker more masses of metal headed for him.

Thankfully they were stopped by Todoroki freezing them and Momo cutting it down with some sort of sword that appeared to be made up of a crystal of some kind.

He noticed that Kirishima, Toru, Mashirao and Iida were also with them fighting against the metal masses.

"Go save David Shield!" yelled Toru.

"Right!" said Izuku.

Izuku headed towards the main mass.

Nearby from a shield made up some sort of crystalline material, Kyoka, Kaminari (who was still kind of out of it) and Mineta watched.

They were also holding on to Iida's transvers due to the fact that they would need updates.

"Hey called" out Ochaco running towards this group along with Melissa.

" You two all right?" asked Kyoka before Mineta could say anything.

"Besides a couple injuries." Said Melissa.

They watched the fight going on.

Ochaco looked at the fight with All Might thinking back to what she had heard earlier.

"I wonder if it's true." She thought.

As it was clear that All Might was clearly having a hard time with the fight as well.

Even with the backup group.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" called out Mashirao.

He blasted away the metal constructs with his Ki.

"Damn it!" yelled Bakugo, "What the fuck is up with Deku's old world."

Kirishima wasn't having an easy time.

"Is there any help coming!" he yelled.

"Don't worry! A pro is coming!" said Aiko.

"Are you sure?" asked Kirishima.

That was when they heard AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill paying and getting closer.

That was when Hibiki flew down and blasted some of the metal.

"So this is what pirate world uber tier looks." Said Hibiki.

Aiko: Well one form of it… I really don't want to see the other form of it…

"A guy who's insanely strong… yeah I don't want to see that either." Said Hibiki he then turned to the students helping out, "Hey! You all might want to over your ears!"

He began to shoot out weird spheres of energy from his hands.

When they hit their targets they exploded with the song that was playing.

"Aiko! How are things going with All Might?" asked Hibiki not wanting to distract the top hero.

Aiko: Not good…

"Great…" muttered Hibiki.

And Aiko was telling the truth, he had started Wolfram. But Wolfram had captured him after showing off that he had two quirks.

Turned out he had met with All for One who gave him a strength enhancing quirk.

All because All for One wanted a part in David's downfall. After all no matter what happened, he would forever be labeled as a villain.

This allowed Wolfram to capture All Might in a large mass of metal. And was about to crush.

Izuku saw this and watched in horror.

"All Might!" he yelled out.

That was when the air turned blue for a second around Izuku and spread throughout the roof top.

Izuku sighed as he realized what he did and turned off Hell Memories.

He looked at Wolfram and saw that he was still recovering from the Conquers Haki like attack.

He ran towards All Might.

"Aiko… can you tell everyone I'm sorry for that." Said Izuku as he knew it hit everyone.

"Of course." Said Aiko.

However everyone else was hit by it because he still couldn't control it.

"What was that?" asked Todoroki.

"He isn't quite sure…" sighed Hibiki who managed to land, "All he knows it has to do with his past life…"

"Whatever the fuck it is… he needs to learn to control it… this is the second item." Muttered Katsuki.

"He says he's sorry by the way." Said Aiko.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"It's clearly an Uber Tier attack from his old world…" said Aiko, "Of course he's apologizing, I'd say more but it's one of those things that he need to tell you… but right now I know he won't… so just be quiet for once and let him do his thing."

With the group that wasn't helping in the fight. Ochaco looked at Melissa.

"You okay?" she asked/.

"What was that?" asked Melissa.

"Something he can do but he doesn't have good control yet…" said Ochaco.

They looked at saw that Mineta was shaking and almost looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"He's sorry by the way." Said Aiko.

With Izuku, he got to the mound of metal that All Might was, but before he could try to dig All Might out, he came to of it himself.

"I was just about to escape before you did that." Laughed All Might.

"Sorry… I know I still need to control it… and figure it out what is exactly." Said Izuku.

"Thankfully the metal shielded it mostly." Said All Might.

"Sorry." Said Izuku.

"Stop apologizing like an idiom and take advantage of the fact he's still kind of out… I doubt he's at the level as Mineta… but you still have time to take adage." Said Aiko.

That was when All Might noticed the Gauntlet on Izuku's wrist.

"Oh it's an invention of Melissa's" said Izuku, "It's supposed to handle three of your smashes."

"Why are you wearing it?" asked Aiko.

"Because I couldn't figure out how to take it off." Said Izuku.

"That's just…" said Aiko who then sighed who really didn't want to comment on that stupidity, "Double team him… because your plan at doing two different plans was such bad idea…"

They knew Aiko was right and nodded.

"You two are going to be in close pretty to each other so I reckoned not being on fire." Said Aiko.

Izuku laughed nervously for a bit and they knew they had to still take advantage of this.

However, it was clear the Wolfram was starting to recover.

"I don't know what you did but…" said Wolfram.

That was when he saw that the two of were almost there.

He sent out more metal at them but Izuku kicked it away after covering his leg in Haki.

All Might managed to punch some of it away as well.

"There's more coming from above!" yelled Izuku.

All Might managed to dodge.

"How…" said Wolfram.

Izuku didn't say anything because he knew that Wolfram was still recovering from the Conqueror's Attack as he currently calling it in his mind.

Meaning there was a chance he was going to get sloppy for a bit.

They still had to take advantage of it.

Wolfram decided to do what he did to Izuku what he tried to do to All Might, but Izuku managed to use combination of Full Cowling and Haki to bust through it.

Wolfram was shaking.

Both All Might and Izuku knew what sort of attack they had to do together, Izuku pushed aside his uncomfortableness from using his hands.

"Double Detroit Smash!" they both called out punching the villain hard.

Everyone watching cheered for them to beat him as the attack hit.

Everything practically exploded around the villain as he was defeated.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he was defeated.

Katsuki even smiling, though it was caught by both Todoroki and Toru, and he scowled.

"Come on! What song were you expecting?" asked Aiko.

Hibiki just sighed.

All Might found David to talk to him.

Both of them talking about everything and about the next generation.

Meanwhile Melissia ran to Izuku.

"Deku! You're okay." Said Melissa.

"Thanks for the Gauntlet." Said Izuku, "I'm actually surprised I used it…"

Melissa smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um…" said Izuku.

"What is it?" asked Melissa.

"How do I get this off." Said Izuku.

Melissa sweat dropped.

"You are such a cinnamon roll." Laughed Aiko.

"Aiko." Said Izuku.

Meanwhile with Hibiki Shoot to Thrill finally ended and the next song played.

It was Let it Snow.

He landed and took off his headphone.

"Enough of that." Said Hibiki.

"We all it had to play tonight." Replied Aiko.

Meanwhile Ochaco was looking towards where she knew All Might was…

She knew she had to learn more about what was going.

In Hibiki's hotel room, it was device that was Aiko's home device, her voice suddenly came out of it.

"Damn it!" she yelled, "I definitely shouldn't have heard that!"

She was referring to the fact that she heard All Might's nemesis had a hand in it… and the fact that his nemesis was a live and could give people quirks…

As the sun rose, a few knew that things were going to change…

After all two of them had learned things they really shouldn't have…

Next Time: After everything that went wrong All Might hopes to relax for a bit. Unfortunately he has two very unpleasant conversations waiting for him. One about his nemesis with an AI and one about his health with one of his students... what will happen? Find out next time!


	46. I Island Aftermath

Chapter 46: I Island Aftermath

In the hotel room that he was sharing with All Might, Izuku was cooking a meal for the two of them.

It was a couple days after the incident, after all everyone involved had to have a nice rest, after all the whole thing took all night.

All Might just sat on his bed resting as they had gotten in contact with the rest of Class 1-A after everything that happened, All Might offered to have a good old barbeque to get their minds after everything.

However there was a lot on his mind.

That was when he got gotten text from an unknown number.

He had gotten plenty of texts from unknown numbers, he read them just in case it was someone he knew.

He decided to check it out.

"Hey it's Aiko. Put on in the ear piece. We need to talk."

"How did you get this number?" was his response.

"I have my ways… and you shouldn't worry about it… for your health and the health of the people you care about…"

All Might stared at the phone in horror.

"I'm just messing with you… I have all of the numbers in Hibiki's contacts memorized in case of emergency…" was another text that got sent to his phone.

All Might sighed wondering why it didn't cross his mind.

"Anyways please put in the ear piece… it's better if we occultly talk and not text…"

All Might saw the ear piece that he put on the table.

"Don't worry it's just me, it's not connected to Hibiki." Said Aiko.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked All Might.

"All right I won't beat around the bush… the vialling who gave you that injury… he's still alive isn't he?" asked Aiko.

All Might paled then remembered that Aiko heard everything during the fight.

"He is…" said All Might.

"And he has the power to give quirks, doesn't he?" asked Aiko.

All Might didn't answer.

"Don't worry…" said Aiko, "This is big so I have no ignition of telling anyone unless I have to."

"What do you mean you have to?" asked All Might.

"If Hibiki puts together the pieces and orders me to tell him all I know about this I will have to tell him." Said Aiko.

"You think he'll figure it out?" asked All Might.

"Eh… it could go either way." Said Aiko, "When you're a mix of really smart guy and dumbass it's hard to tell."

All Might did chuckle.

"But sorely this is huge… and defiantly needs to remain a secret so it's mostly safe with me." Said Aiko.

All Might nodded.

"Well I should get going… just a heads up this is probably not the only awkward conversation you'll have today, the one with Ochaco's probably going to take a lot of you…" Said Aiko.

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"You'll see later…" said Aiko, "Gotta go!"

All Might sweat dropped as Aiko left.

All Might sighed as the door as Izuku knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Izuku.

All Might nodded and headed to the kitchen area of their suite.

"So who were you talking to?" asked Izuku.

All Might knew he had to come lean.

"Aiko… she overheard something during the fight." Said All Might.

"Wait… you don't mean…" said Izuku.

All Might had told him that All for One had a bit of a hand in events but not everything.

"She knows about All for One… but not everything." said all Might.

Izuku sighed.

"She doesn't know that you know…" said All Might.

"That makes sense." Said Izuku, "She still thinks I'm a late bloomer."

"There's something that concerned me though. "said all Might, "She said something about another awkward conversation today…"

Izuku looked at All Might and sweat dropped.

"Uh… let's talk about that later." Said Izuku.

All Might sweat dropped and realized that whatever the conversation was Izuku knew what it was.

That afternoon it was time for the barbeque.

"What do you mean you're not the one cooking!" yelled Kaminari.

"All Might wanted to do it…" said Izuku.

"Why did you let him…" said Kaminari grabbed Izuku's collar.

"He wanted to do it… even if I'm a better cook he has his reasons." Said Izuku.

Everyone else sweat dropped at this.

"Get the fuck off him Pikachu… he doesn't have to cook for you." Said Bakugo.

"You're only saying that because you didn't try his cooking." Said Kaminari.

"All right! That's enough of that." Said Hibiki who was also invited to the barbeque, "Just let All Might cook… I'm sure Izuku will cook for you soon…"

Izuku sweat dropped… he was pretty sure he was going to take over cooking duties during the camp.

"I know I'm not as good as Young Midoriya!" called out All Might, "But I do make a mean kabob."

"when did All Might have your cooking?" asked Kaminari.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"I think the real question is when did Lunch Rush eat his cooking… he still hasn't told that story yet." Said Kyoka with a sweat drop.

Izuku began to blush at that.

Thankfully the subjects changed.

Also at one point, Toru decided to start a contest… inspired by something that happened during the incident.

"Seriously… you really think no one can eat the cupcakes you make for me?" sked Bakugo.

"I had to eat some of the cupcakes she made for you." Said Momo, "They were very hard to eat."

"You're just a fucking coward." said Bakugo.

Momo entered Erza mode and glared at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

Before any more could be said.

"Come on! Bakugo might not think it's much! But I'm sure you're all up for the challenge!" said Toru.

"I'm up for it!" said Kirishima.

"I don't remember what happened with Yoamomo but I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Said Kaminari.

"It can't be that bad!" said Mina.

And so there were five takers for the challenge, the three aforementioned.

As well as Yuzu who was also invited and… Dark Shadow.

"Wait… Dark Shadow really?" asked Kaminari.

"Can he even eat?" asked Kirishima.

"I can! Eat! Bring on the cupcakes!" yelled Dark Shadow.

"All right! Once you ask for milk you forfeit! The last one standing wins!" said Toru.

All five comperes began the contest.

All five them immediately regretted everything.

"what is up with these cupcakes!" yelled Mina.

"My mouth is one fire"! yelled Kaminari.

"What is wrong with you!" yelled Yuzu to Bakugo.

"They're not that spicy." Muttered Bakugo.

"They are… TNT for brains just has an insane love for spicy things." Said Izuku in Sanji mode.

Bakugo just glared at Izuku who shrugged it off.

As the eating contest continued.

Izuku noticed that Ochaco was standing off to the side.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey…" she sighed.

The two of them looked at each other.

"There's something we need to talk about." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded.

As everyone was distracted by the contest, they knew they could talk about it somewhat openly.

But it was off to the side so that hopefully no one would hear.

"When David shield mentioned All Might … you didn't seem surprised." Said Ochaco.

"No…" sighed Izuku.

"He's your secret mentor… so it makes sense you would know." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded when she said that.

He still had to get used to his classmates knowing that that All Might was ,mentor.

"You have to tell him." Said Izuku.

"I know…" said Ochaco.

"Just be aware… when he shows how bad of a shape he's in…" said Izuku, "It's not just him losing his power but something else…"

"How bad is it?" asked Ochaco.

Izuku didn't say and Ochaco realized it must be bad.

All Might did notice that the two had left to talk and remembered what Aiko said earlier.

And wonder if that had anything to do with it.

Soon enough the contest ended with Kirishima as the winner.

"Yes! I won!" said Kirishima with his mouth matching his bright red hair…

The other four were clearly in pain… even Dark Shadow.

"Should we be conserved about Dark Shadow's pain?" asked Shoji.

"He's fine…" said Tokoyami.

"I don't know if there really is a winner here." Said Tsuyu.

"They're not that spicy!" yelled Bakugo.

Later… All Might approached Hibiki.

"Hibiki there's something I really should return to you." Said All Might.

HE was about to give Hibiki the ear piece.

"Keep it." Said Hibiki.

All Might was about to say something.

"Two things… the first is having a device connected to Aiko would be a good idea to keep." Said Hibiki, "Something could happen and it would be a good idea to get Aiko's help. You'll never know."

"You're right." Said All Might.

"The other reason is that I have a drawer filled with those." Said Hibiki, "If I lose one it's no big deal… in fact if I have five minutes to burn I tends to make them… which is the reason why I have a drawer filled with them."

All Might sweat dropped at this reaction.

"You know if you ever want some spares… just tell me… because well… like I said I plenty to spare." Said Hibiki.

Sooner enough the barbecue was wrapping up.

Izuku booked at Ochaco,… she had decided to do this alone.

"All Might… there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Ochaco.

All Might knew this was the conversation that Aiko had warned him about.

"Of course Young Uraraka." Said All Might.

The two of them found a spot to talk in.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked All Might.

"Durring what happened your friend brought up the fact that your losing your power and that you're not doing well." Said Ochaco.

All Might coughed up blood.

"All Might!" cried Ochaco.

And then he wasn't able to hold his form anymore and he reverted to his skeletal form.

Ochaco screamed and All Might just sighed at the reaction.

Once she calmed down, All Might sighed.

"Are you the only one who heard this?" asked All Might.

"Deku and Melissa also heard it…" explained Ochaco.

All Might nodded.

"About Young Midoriya…" said All Might.

"I'm not going to pretend for this conversation." Said Ochaco, "I know your mentoring him."

All Might once again coughed up blood in shock.

"How?" asked All Might.

"You're not subtle about it…" said Ochaco with a sweat drop, "Nearly half the class agreed you're mentoring him…"

"What?" asked All Might, "Wait… who figured it out?"

"Well… it was everyone in the therapy group and Iida…" said Ochaco.

All Might nodded not surprised that they figured it out. They were the closet to Izuku after all.

"Also Tsu, Jiro and Koda." Said Ochaco.

Then All Might remembered something.

"Wait… weren't they the ones…" said All Might.

"We all agreed when you came to watch Deku's exam." Said Ochaco, "I don't know the rest of the class…"

All Might sighed.

"Also Mina knows too." Said Ochaco, "Almost forgot her… Mostly because I only just found she figured it out…"

"How does she know." Said All Might.

(Flashback)

"Well I'm going to Preview Day!" said Toru putting on her costume.

"What why?" asked Mina

"Well Izuku was originally going to go with Hibiki. But his secret mentor showed up at the last minute and invited him. So Hibiki had is giving me Izuku's preview day ticket."

"Lucky… wait secret mentor?" asked Mina, "Oh you mean All Might… right?"

"Yeah…" said Toru.

"Oh you figured it out too." Said Momo trying not to laugh.

"yeah… they're not doing a good job hiding it." Laughed Mina.

"Well see you guys later! If you need it I left a deck of Uno." Said Toru as she left.

(End of Flashback)

All Might couldn't help it, but he was doing the double face palm.

"You do need to learn subtlety." Sighed Ochaco.

"It's fine…" sighed All Might.

"All Might… what happened to you?" asked Ochaco, "I had some medical training in my past life… and for someone to look like that."

All Might knew that he had to come clean about his injury to her… not that he wasn't' not going to tell her…

She just started in shock at the horrifying scar.

She wasn't that horrified but she did look very worried.

"Deku knows everything… doesn't he?" asked Ochaco.

All Might nodded.

"You can't tell anyone." Said All Might, "You can talk to Izuku and Hibiki about this… but no one else."

"OF course not… I know this is a big secret." Said Ochaco.

All Might nodded.

"But… with everything… you can't keep it a secret forever." Said Ochaco.

"I know…" said All Might.

Ochaco sighed.

The two of them were silent for the next couple of minutes.

"There's something else I need to ask." Said Ochaco.

"What is it?" asked All Might.

"Does any of this have to do with Lunch Rush trying Deku's food?" asked Ochaco, "Because whenever we try to ask him he dodge the question."

All might laughed at this.

"Since you're in the know I should her the story." Said All Might.

Ochaco wasn't surprised to learn that Izuku was cooking for All Might considering the dietary needs he had…

On the day everyone finally left… Izuku and All Might couldn't but to solemnly look at I-Island before they did indeed leave.

After all, what happened was terrible especially the down fall of one of All Might's closest friends.

And things did change with that trip… with Ochaco knowing about All Might's health.

And Izuku hoped that the rest of his summer vacation wouldn't turn out that badly.

But little did he know was as summer vacation was getting started so were other things that were going to go down…

Next Time: Before the camp, Hibiki hosts a little party at his place so that not only can the group meet other reincarnation but the newest victims of Presides can meet them. However one of them had an equally impressive past life as Hibiki. What will happen? find out next time!

A/N: The next chapter is another breather before the camp... I figured it would be a good idea... plus there's four new recitations. One from a series I hinted at but only a couple got, two I had in mind but didn't hint at and... Tommy Oliver... I'm not even bothering that it's him... because I made it way too obvious and it's mentioned on TV Tropes that it's him... So yeah...


	47. This is My Territory

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while I've been addicted to writing Quirk: Magical Girl Mascot. If you hadn't checked it out yet, please do. Anyways enjoy the chapter... I'll get to the reincarnations after the chapter.

Chapter 47: This is My Territory

Izuku looked at the high end apartment building in front of him. He held a bag of groceries ready for that day.

He rang the doorbell.

"Come on up!" called out Hibiki's voice from the intercom.

The door buzzed open and he opened the door.

(Flashback)

"Anyways let's talk about something else I have in mind for the summer." Said Hibiki.

"What is it?" asked Izuku.

"A small party at my place." Said Hibiki, "To introduce you to other reincarnations."

"Really?" asked Ochaco.

"I already invited Yuzu and Chouko. Both of them wants to meet the rest of you…" said Hibiki.

"What about Hana?" asked Ochaco.

"She declined… even with your help… she's still in a bad place." Said Hibiki, "But there are three others for sures."

"Really?" asked Izuku, "Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see…" said Hibiki, "But one of them is that close friend I mentioned earlier… I'm sure you two will get along… As for the other two… their the two… were victims of Priestess that were hit after you… so their still trying meet new people… so they decided to come even with the rules I set up."

"What rules?" asked all five.

"I had it so that there's no booze and no sex talk." Said Hibiki, "So most of them aren't interested in going… because of that…"

This made the five sweat drop.

"Look I'm still uncomfortable talking about sex with you… and the booze speaks for itself." Said Hibiki who then sighed then spoke in English muttering to himself "(And Yuzu and Aoi are both the current title holders for best celebrity sex stories so that turns off people who want to hear those stories but can't because you're there…)"

"(We heard that…)" pointed out Izuku, Momo and Toru.

"Oh right… you speak English…" said Hibiki.

Both Ochaco and Mashirao looked at Izuku and Momo who both had looks on their faces that said "You don't want to know"

"But the point is that they're kind of turn off right now." Said Hibiki, "But my point is, my best friend, my good friend but not best, the death metal lady and the two newbies are the only ones coming… there might be more… but when it happens that's the short guest list…"

(End of Flashback)

Izuku made his way into Hibiki's apartment which was very nice.

He wasn't surprised considering that Hibiki held many patents for the stuff he invented.

He was also the first one there which was planned ahead of course he would cook.

"Hey you ready to get cooking?" asked Hibiki.

Izuku nodded.

As he got started cooking the two talked.

"So any more guests?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… the new guy…" said Hibiki, "Did Ochaco tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Izuku.

"Oh I guess she didn't…" said Hibiki, "Anyways when she talked to me about something our conversation got interrupted with news that there was someone who fought back against Priestess…"

"He's coming?" asked Izuku.

"I haven't really met him yet… but from I heard… he's on our level." Said Hibiki.

Izuku stopped what he was doing and he knew what Hibiki meant.

"Well actually more like mine and Momo's… nowhere close to your level." said Hibiki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"From what I heard about him… he's already adjusting with his new past life abilities… and he is skilled." Said Hibiki.

"Do you know what he was?" asked Izuku.

"A hero in his past life like me." Said Hibiki "Though from what I heard his world was a bit more complicated…"

Izuku nodded.

After a bit longer the doorbell rang.

"It's us." called out Yuzu's voice from the intercom.

Hibiki let Yuzu in.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"Since Yuzu's in town she came with Toru." Said Hibiki, "Though they had to do something first."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"They'll explain." Said Hibiki trying not to laugh.

Both Yuzu and Toru entered the apartment, Toru was carrying boxes of cupcakes.

But Toru also seemed judging by her body language to be tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"Just a last bit of punishment from Yuzu after what happened in Hosu." Sighed Toru.

Izuku was confused.

"I made her carry me around Dagoba while I quoted Yoda at her." Said Yuzu.

Izuku stared at Yuzu.

"What? I'm a huge Star wars fan." Said Yuzu.

That was when the intercom once again buzzed and Hibiki answered it.

"Hey… here for the party?" asked a voice.

"Come on up." Said Hibiki.

A minute later a guy in late 20s showed up. He had messy black hair and his hands were bigger than normal and he had holes in hands.

Izuku immediately recognized him.

"You're the Hero Meat Shot!" he said going into Hero Fanboy mode, "You're quirk let you shoot out high powered rounds out of your hand…"

The man laughed and smiled.

"Awesome!" said the hero, "And I saw the sports festival! To have some fanboy like you over me… wow…"

Izuku started to blush.

"The names Hiroki Niku." He introduced himself.

"Your family name is Niku…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Yeah my hero name is on the nose." Laughed Hiroki.

Yuzu was looking at him.

"Hey! I know you!" said Yuzu, "You're the guy who killed Levar Burton in your past life!"

Everything seemed to freeze ad Hiroki was frozen.

Then he yelled out, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"

He then collapsed.

"(It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!)" he cried in English going into the fetal position.

Then he started singing a song… more specifically the reading Rainbow theme song.

In his past life he was a guy by the name of Troy Barnes. He lived… an interesting life. At first he was just a skilled high school football player. But then he couldn't take the pressure any more especially after a speech from a classmate that had a nervous breakdown so he deliberately injured himself losing out on a scholarship.

So he went a community college instead… a really weird community college. He and his friends. Went my weird advantages… like heists, wars and saving the day… also he was the chosen one for air-conditioner repairmen.

However thanks to his friend he knew Levar Burton who was his idol and in order to get a substantial inheritance from said friend (who had passed away before he did) they on a sailing trip together…

As one can guess… something went wrong and he feels like he's to blame to his idol's death.

Everyone looked at Yuzu.

"Yuzu… you know that's a sensitive topic for him." Said Hibiki.

"Oh… right…" said Yuzu.

"You have to fix this." Said Hibiki.

"How?" asked Yuzu.

Hibiki looked at her. They knew he was also from the time periods at them though much younger than them but there would be certain things that they had in common.

One of them was an ex-boyfriend of Liz Lemon.

"Look if it will get you to calm down… I'll let you know I dated Conan O'Brian in my past life." Said Yuzu.

Hiroki looked up.

"Okay… I really didn't need to know that." Said Hiroki.

"I know…" sighed Yuzu.

"Who's Conan O'Brian?" Toru asked Izuku.

Izuku shrugged.

"So he just as pasty I think he is under his clothes…" said Hiroki had calmed down.

"Okay… putting a stop to that now…" said Hibiki, "No sex talk…"

He turned to Aiko's device.

"Also don't send them information on who Conan O'Brian is!" said Hibiki.

"Fine…" said Aiko.

The two teenagers looked at each other and shrugged.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Hibiki got it.

"Hey it's me!" called out a voice.

Hibiki let him in and soon enough a man in his mid 20s came in, he had white hair and seemed to glow a little as his irises were white too.

"Oh wow! You're Color Wheel!" cheered Izuku, "Your quirk is really versatile one. There's a node on the back of your neck that changes your power if you shine a certain color light but only the three primary colors or the three secondary colors."

The hero gave a big grin.

"I heard you were a hero fanboy.." He laughed, "Aoi Hakase and Hibiki told me your really into quirk analysis…"

That was when Izuku remember something… Color Wheel was on top of the list that Hibiki originally gave him before he went with Gran Torino.

"Oh you were on the top of the list for internship choices." Said Izuku, "Sorry I didn't go with you… it was a little complicated."

"It's fine… I heard that it was a recommendation from your mentor." Said Aoi.

"You'll never guess who his mentor is!" said Yuzu.

"Please don't tell him." Said Izuku.

"How did you to become friends?" asked Toru.

"No… why did you ask..." muttered Yuzu.

"It's because he speaks Japanese." Said Hibiki with a sly smirk.

"What?" asked Toru.

Aoi had a smirk too.

"So that project you're working on." Said Aoi.

"Oh yeah…" said Hibiki then he began to tell Aoi about his latest invention.

That was when they both talked about the finer details of the project…

None of them understood any of it as there was a lot of things they didn't understand.

"Please tell me you can understand it." Said Yuzu.

"Just some words…" said Hiroki.

"Yeah..." Said Izuku.

Yuzu looked at the two.

"I had a mad scientist biological father in my past life…" said Izuku.

"And in my past life I was the truest repair man so I know a lot about fixing and building nothing." Said Hiroki.

"The "truest repair man"?" asked Toru.

"I'll explain later." Said Hiroki.

"So were you also a crazy inventor in your past life?" asked Toru.

"I did invent a few things… but I was an explorer." Said Aoi.

"Really?" asked Izuku, "What did you explore?"

"All of space and time." Said Aoi with a smirk.

In Aoi's past life he was known as The Doctor. An alien that who's space ship was also a time machine.

More specifically his 11th incarnation (well… 12th… it's compilated) , his people had the ability called Regeneration that let him live when he was close to death by regenerating into something of a new person.

He wasn't sure why he was reincarnated as he was supposed to have regenerated however due to many reasons he had a lot of theories but for the time being he didn't have any answers.

But still… he was going to get along with Izuku quite a bit.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Come on up." Said Hibiki.

Within a few minutes, Ochaco, Momo and Mashirao came up. The three came together as a group.

Partially to make sure that Mashirao didn't get lost… which was ironic as he as the only one who had been there before.

Though Ochaco seemed a little out of it.

"What you guys come here in a limo or something?" asked Aiko.

Ochaco didn't answer.

"You've been to her house! How are you not used to it?" asked Aiko.

"I don't know…" sighed Ochaco.

"So how many people are we waiting for." Said Mashirao wanting to change the subject from Ochaco.

"Three." Said Hibiki.

The doorbell rang again.

"Two." Correct Hibiki going to the intercom., "Come on up!"

He let the gust in and it was Chouko who was carrying a guitar case with her.

"So you're the other four." Said Chouko, "I'm Chouko Ginga… AKA Lady Sol. And I'm sure that Momo told you about me… and that you saw that morning show."

The four nodded.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Said Izuku.

"Oh so the infamous fanboy." Giggled Chouko making Izuku blush.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Come on up!" said Hibiki.

"Wait is that the newest guy or Seito?" asked Chouko.

"Uh… Seito." Said Hibiki.

"Seriously…" muttered Chouko.

"Why, wrong?" asked Momo.

That was when a somewhat scruffy looking guy with messy brown hair entered the room.

"I brought various drinks. Don't worry I know there's teens here and their all non-alcoholic." Said the man named Seito.

"Oh you're dog spirit." Said Izuku, "Your quirk lets you turn in a dog and not only that but you turn into various hybrid forms as well which you use in various ways!"

"I heard that one of you was a hero fanboy but I didn't think it was the kid who won the Sports Festival." Laughed Seito, "Seito Kuroi."

Izuku once again blushed.

"So good seeing you Chouko…" said Seito, "So how about that date."

"Still not interested." Said Chouko rolling her eyes.

Seito shrugged.

"I had to say this…" Chouko whispered to Momo, "But he's a better person to ask about dealing with a world without magic."

"He was a magic user too?" asked Momo.

"Unfortunately…" muttered Chouko.

Seito in his past life was a man named Sirius Black. A wizard who lived in a world where it seemed to be normal but the world had wizards and all sorts of magical creatures and normal people mostly didn't know about it. He also lived during a war between wizards and fought in it. He was also framed for a crime he didn't commit and spent a lot of time in jail.

He was also open about his death… but that's for another time…

"So we're waiting for the new guy right?" asked Seito.

"Yeah." Said Hibiki.

"And he's the fourth freak out." Said Aiko.

"Really?" asked Ochaco, she only knew he fought back.

"And it's not because of stupid reasons." Said Yuzu, "From what I can tell the guy was someone like Tony."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hibiki.

"Well he was a hero in his past life." Said Aiko.

"Really?" asked Toru.

"I also heard that he was a race car driver at one point." Said Seito taking a seat next to Chouko who had taken a seat on the couch.

"I had actually heard he was a paleologist." Said Chouko, "I think he was also a teacher."

"He could be all of the above you know.." said Aiko, "From what I managed to get her freak out was pretty epic."

Hibiki was pouting.

"Somebody's jealous…" sang Yuzu.

"No I'm not." Muttered Hibiki as the doorbell rang.

He went over the intercom.

"Come on up! You're the last on here new guy." Muttered Hibiki.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"We might need to defuse something." Muttered Momo with her eye twitching.

Ochaco nodded in agreement.

That was when a man with clawed hands came into the room, he also had a reptilian tail.

"Oh you're Dino Ace!" said Izuku, "I've actually been paying attention to you a lot lately… before you got hit… I mean…"

"Really?" asked the new comer, "You were paying attention to me?"

Izuku blushed and nodded.

"Wow… I'm surprise considering what I've been up to before I remembered my past life." Said the new comer, "And you won the UA Sports Festival…"

"Yeah…" said Izuku not wanting to go into details why he started to pay attention to hero.

"I'm Hibiki Kinzoku. But you already knew that." Said Hibiki.

IT was like he was trying to assert dominance over him.

"I'm Ryuji Hogo." Said the new comer trying to be a nice guy in the face.

"You kids get to see him an asshole today." Yuzu told the teens.

"I-Island." Said Mashirao it his eye twitching.

"Oh right." Said Yuzu.

"So… you were a hero in your past life too…" said Hibiki.

"I was." Said Ryuji, "In my past life I was a Power Ranger…. That's what were called in my old world… You see there were all sorts of teams made up throughout the years and even different universes…. I was also kind of like All Might in a way… The one who everyone looked up to and the one who often led everyone when we all got together."

"Really?" asked Hibiki getting jealous.

It was true. In his past life he was known as Tommy Oliver. And it was true, he was considered a legend and held multiple titles as a Power Ranger (the original Green Ranger, the original White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the first Red Turbo Ranger and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger).

And he was sort of an All Might equivalent due to that…

"Did help bring back half the universe back to life?" asked Hibiki.

"Okay! I think we should change the subject!" said Aoi.

"Oh yeah! Hiroki! You mentioned something about a Truest Repair man!" said Toru.

"Truest Repair Man?" asked Seito.

"Okay… it involves air conditioner repair men… it turned out in the my past life they like controlled a lot of aspects of society…" said Hiroki.

And so he told the story about the truest repair man… the chosen one for air conditioner repair men.

He tried to get them to act normal… but was never able to really.

"You were the chosen one for air conditioner repair men?" asked Momo trying wrap her head around it.

"Are you sure that was real?" asked Seito who was in the weirded out category.

"Look it happened before the gas leak that affected my college, so it was one of those things that was real." Said Hiroki, "And considering that I remember what happened that one Halloween when everyone got roofied, it was real."

"Wait… a Halloween where everyone got roofied." Said Hibiki, "Please tell it's not a sex story."

"Oh don't worry… it wasn't… the government did it everyone at the party because of a secret zombie virus that they wanted to keep quiet about. I was the one who saved the day and made sure the virus didn't spread and also saved everyone who was infected…"

"Oh okay… that makes sense." Said Hibiki.

"How does that make any sense?" asked Momo.

"Trust me I know about how shady the government can be." Said Hibiki.

"You know I'm starting to get hungry." Said Yuzu.

"You're always hungry." Hibiki.

Yuzu crated a small crystal ball and threw it at him.

"Your only making yourself hungrier." Said Hibiki.

"Don't worry, lunch should be ready soon." Said Izuku.

"Are you sure you should be the one cooking?" asked Ryuji.

"I was a cook in my past life." Said Izuku.

"I thought you were a pirate." Said Seito.

"I was the crew's cook." Said Izuku.

"Wait… you were a pirate." Said Hiroki, "Were the Jack Sparrow adventurer type or the ones that took Tom Hanks?"

"What?" asked Izuku.

"The ruthless modern kind." Translated Yuzu.

"Oh adventurer type." Said Izuku.

"Okay… cool…" said Hiroki.

"Why were you asking?" asked Izuku.

"No reason…" said Hiroki.

"Okay… I should finish up lunch." Said Izuku getting the feeling about why he was asking.

"You know what's fun." Said Aoi changing the subject, "I never caused Priestess to freak out."

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"I guess you could say that Yuzu's the exception to the normal people not fighting back." Said Aoi, "But I'm the exception to the ones who don't fight back."

"What do you mean?" asked Mashirao.

"I wasn't really a fighter… but I wasn't a normal person either." Said Aoi.

"Really what were you?" asked Seito.

"He was an alien time traveler." Said Yuzu.

"Oh! Like Inspector Spacetime. "said Hiroki.

Everyone looked at Hiroki.

"Favorite tv show from my past life." Explained Hiroki.

"That also sounds like a pony I knew from my past life." Said Toru.

"Lunch is ready!" called out Izuku as he finished up everything.

However during this conversation Hibiki was glaring at Ryuji.

And soon enough they were eating lunch.

Of course those who had hadn't eaten Izuku's food before were trying their best not to scarf it down due to how good it was.

"This is so good." Said Chouko.

"How did you learn how to cook like this in your past life? You were a pirate. How did you learn how to cook gourmet?" Said Hiroki.

"It's a long story…" said Izuku blushing.

"I heard something about Lunch Rush declaring you a rival… is that true?" asked Aoi.

Izuku sighed at that.

"You're going to have to face him a cooking battle eventually." Said Ochaco.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"You know you still haven't told how Lunch Rush tried your cooking…" pointed out Mashirao.

"It's not important really…" said Izuku.

He looked at both Hibiki and Ochaco hoping one of them would change the subject for him.

Hibiki was lightly glaring at Ryuji, while Ochaco was trying her best to keep a straight face.

Thankfully Aiko recognized Izuku's problem and decided to bail him out.

"I wish I could eat that delicious food… but I have no mouth to taste with…" said Aiko.

"Aiko… please stop doing this." Sighed Hibiki.

"Why should I care… I also have no soul…" said Aiko.

"Aiko play Funky Town." Said Hibiki.

Ryuji looked at Hibiki then he got a text that said "It's called a joke!"

He looked at Hibiki.

"Did she just…" he asked.

"Yeah she has her own phone number and can text people." Said Hibiki.

"I see…" said Ryuji.

After lunch of course they had cupcakes.

"Wait… this is my favorite type of cupcake." Said Hiroki, "How did you know."

"Don't question the cupcakes." Said Mashirao.

Hiroki then shrugged at this.

After lunch they talked some more.

"You know I've been wondering…" said Hiroki changing the subject, "Does Aiko play chess?"

"Oh that old cliché!" said Aiko, "Oh you're a computer… you must love playing chess or Jeopardy…"

"Jeopardy?" asked Toru.

"It's something from years ago… but that's beside the point." Said Aiko, "I prefer playing battle ship and Monopoly."

"I have things for her to play the game." Said Hibiki.

"What you play against her in your spare time?" asked Ryuji.

"What you think my life is so sad that I play against an AI I built?" asked Hibiki.

Ryuji looked at him.

"So what's the whole Jeopardy thing again?" asked Toru.

"Okay so in the early 21st century a computer company built an AI named Watson and thought the best way to test it was to play Jeopardy." Said Aiko.

"This is how the rest of the party so going to go isn't it?" asked Momo.

"Distracting the Hibiki from doing something stupid with Ryuji?" asked Aoi, "It is…"

After Aiko's explain top about Watson, Hibiki was glaring at Ryuji again.

"I brought my guitar." Said Chouko, "Remember…"

She took it out and decided to play a few songs.

Of course she opened up with a death metal song.

She did sing a few other songs, including a rather pretty song she wrote in her past life,

"That as amazing Chouko." Said Seito.

"Still not interested." Said Chouko rolling her eyes.

Everyone noticed the Hibiki was lightly glaring at Ryuji.

Everyone looked at each other.

They were running out of things to distract them.

However Yuzu being Hibiki's best friend looked like she was really getting tired of it.

"Okay! This has gone on far too long and it's no longer funny!" yelled Yuzu

"What?" asked Hibiki.

"You two are acting like passive aggressive territorial cats! Enough is enough!" yelled Yuzu.

"Passive aggressive territorial cats?" asked Ochaco.

"They exist." Said Toru.

"Okay…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Look! You both are awesome! We get that!" yelled Yuzu, "But you're both acting like idiots…"

"We're not acting like idiots." Muttered Hibiki.

"You are!" said Aiko agreeing with Yuzu, "I'm extremely tempted to ask if you were going to challenge him to a pissing contest like that one time with the guy from your old school."

"What…" said Ryuji.

(Flashback)

Both Hibiki and another man was on his roof, peeing.

That was when they saw someone walking their dog, they tired not aim at the dog but the dog got hit.

(End of Flashback)

"I hadn't seen that dog in-between that incident and moving here… I think we broke its spirit." Mumbled Hibiki.

Everyone stared at Hibiki learning this fact, Yuzu and Aoi had heard the story. The five teens on the other hand… Izuku had a look on his face that said "I know the feeling", Ochaco and Mashirao both had looks of not being surprised, Momo just looked at him shaking her head… as for Toru she was invisible…

The adults on the other hand both Seito and Hiroki were both trying not to laugh. Chouko had an amused smile and Ryuji was just staring at him.

"I'm going to guess you feel threatened." Said Yuzu, "You think he's going to take your place as the unofficial leader of everyone! But you know he's not!"

Hibiki pouted a little.

"I know…" he muttered, "Because Izuku is going to take my place in a few years."

"Wait… what?" asked Izuku, "What do you mean I'm going to take your place?"

"Uh… well…" said Hibiki, "The thing is well…"

"You're uber powerful, you're a UA student not to mention your "Secret" mentor. The second you break away from a side kick everyone who is a reincarnation is going to look to instead of Hibiki as leader." Explained Aiko.

"What!" yelled Izuku.

"Secret mentor?" asked Hiroki.

"He's being mentored by All Might." Said Yuzu.

"Awesome!" said Hiroki.

"Oh that explains a few things." Said Aoi.

Izuku sighed as he tried to process everything.

"He has confidence issues doesn't he?" asked Ryuji.

"It's worse than that… he devolped a mental block holding himself back in fights because of it." Said Hibiki.

Ryuji flinched.

"Hey! It's not going to happen any time soon." Said Toru.

"Yeah… I'm sure it will be fine! You have plenty of time to prepare." Said Ochaco.

"I'm not saying don't get along…" said Yuzu getting the subject away from Izuku, "Just don't act like this… or least try to avoid each other like this…"

"Honestly…" admitted Ryuji, "I needed your help with something."

"What?" asked Hibiki.

"I know there's a morphing grid in this world… but I haven't figured out how to tap into it." Explained Ryuji.

"Morphing grid?" asked Yuzu.

"It has to do with his powers." Said Aoi.

"Ah…" said Yuzu.

"you better know what you're doing." Said Hibiki.

"Don't worry… I do." Said Ryuji, "Also I think we should help him…"

It was clear that Izuku was still having his panic attack over one day becoming leader.

"Hey… look Izuku…" said Hibiki.

"I know… I know… I can do it… but it's still a lot." Sighed Izuku.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Ryuji.

"Izuku in his past life… wasn't a top tier fighter." Said Aiko.

"What…" said Ryuji.

"Yeah… I was strong… but nowhere near the top." Said Izuku.

Aoi seemed to nod.

"What kind of world did you live in your past life?" asked Hiroki.

"What kind of world did you live in your past life?" Izuku asked entering Sanji mode.

Hiroki was about to turn it around on him but then realized.

"Okay I admitted to fighting zombies… and being the truest repair man… I did come from a really weird world…" said Hiroki.

"Eh… I'm pretty sure magical talking pony wins for weirdest past life in this room." Said Aiko.

"Magical talking pony"?" asked Seito.

Toru raised her arm while the other students pointed at her.

The rest of the party went smoothly.

However Izuku opted to say and clean up even though he did cook.

"Okay… there's something I didn't want to say during the party…" muttered Hibiki, "But…"

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Someone was jealous…" sang Aiko.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You started looking into him…" said Hibiki who started blushing, "I got kind of jealous okay…"

"Oh… I was looking into him before he got his memories back." Said Izuku with a sweat drop.

This surprised Hibiki.

"He said it earlier in the day…" pointed out Aiko.

"I guess I forgot." Said Hibiki with a sweat drop.

"It's because before he got his memories back… he reminded me of someone from my past life." Said Izuku.

Hibiki was surprised.

"Oh…" said Hibiki, "I see…"

"I knew he couldn't be his reincarnation because he wasn't dead when I died…" said Izuku, "But he still remained me of him…"

"Why?" asked Hibiki.

"Uh…" said Izuku, "I don't think it's a good idea to say."

"What was on your crewmates a huge coward at one point?" asked Aiko.

"Uh…" said Izuku, "Kind of…"

"I see…" said Hibiki.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Said Izuku.

"Kid… don't apologize…" said Hibiki.

Izuku sighed.

"Yeah… don't blame yourself for Hibiki being a territorial idiot." Said Aiko, "That's all on him."

"Aiko go home." Said Hibiki.

"Yes sir!" said Aiko.

There was an awkward silence as Izuku realized something before Hibiki did.

"Looks someone forgot something again…" sang Aiko.

Hibiki face palmed.

Izuku sighed at Hibiki.

Thankfully afterward Hibiki somewhat got along with Ryuji helping him regain his abilties from the past life.

Though admittingly the two couldn't be called friends…

Still it was better than being a territorial idiot.

Next Time: It's time to go to camp. But of course just getting there is a hassle in of itself. However Izuku has a plan to make it there easily. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: All right! About the reincarnation.

First is Ryuji. KatoGS123 came up with the idea for him. However I forgot the original name and couldn't find it (sorry)... but yeah... he's the reincarnation I didn't even bother hiding because it was so bovids that TV Tropes outright said it was him. But yeah.

Second is Hiroki... Back in chapter 29 I mentioned him but not by name. But as it turned out Ranger actually got it right and gave one of the best Troy quotes. For those that don't know, he's a character from Community. Yes he fought zombies and yes he was the chosen one for air-conditioner repair men. That was the type of show Community was... it was my favorite live action TV Show... expect for season 4... the "Gas Leak year" as it was dubbed. Anyway since I don't know how many people watched the show he left the show to go on a worldwide sailing trip with Levar Burton the last that was really mentioned of him (beyond he was missing) was he was captured by pirates in the Gulf of Mexico as you can tell in this story he was killed by those pirates... along with Levar. Also that was revealed in a freeze frame on a TV screen... once again it was that type of show.

Aoi... He's the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. I don't know if I'm going to explore his reincarnation but I'm leaning towards each incarnation has a reincarnation somewhere in the Multi-verse. It was also inspired by a fan comic I saw years ago on Tumblr where the 10th Doctor became a Soul Reaper (along with the master).

And finally Seito. Not much to say about Sirius Black really... I mean we all know about him... However as hinted there's something more going on... you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store.

Also I do have one more thing I have to mention: The line about passive aggressive tritonal cats. I have seen one., Okay there were two neigh hood cats. One of them belonged to a neighbor and the other was a stray. Almost every day when I would get the mail and the two cats would come to see me to get pets. However the neighbor's cat was very territorial of me for some reason. Whenever I would try to pet the stray she would push the stray out of the and steal my pets and other times she would headbutt the stray away from me. So yeah... that cat was super passive aggressive about me being her territory. And if you feel bad for the stray... don't worry she has a happy ending. The neighbor moved away taking the cat with them while the stray... well my housemates at the time started to let her into the house more and more... and she often came into my room eventually it got to point where would spend more time in my room that she rarely ever leaves... In fact as I'm writing this she is sleeping curled up on my bed. Her name is now Shadow and now she gets all the pets and I don't know if anyone pets the former neighbor's cat... sorry... I just had to tell the story...

Anyways we're now at the camp arc... it's a big one... I won't give too much away but I will this: It is not end how you think it's going to end...

And hopefully I will get to it soon...


	48. Camping Trip

A/N: 200,000 hits! Oh man! So awesome! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and the first part of the camp arc...

Chapter 48: Camping Trip

It was finally time for camp. Everyone had gathered outside of school as Aizawa told them how to handle it and how the camp was for training.

"Oh man! This is going to be so exciting!" cheered Toru.

"I just hope I won't get too lost." Sighed Mashirao.

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone will be able to keep an eye on you." Said Toru.

"I got lost so many times in the forest in my past life though." Said Mashirao.

However as they were talking about this, Monoma showed up.

"I heard that Class 1-A has students who have to take extra classes!" he mocked, "Not to mention I heard that some of you have to go through a reassessment! That so much more pathetic. It must mean that they overestimated you and…"

That was when Itsuka knocked him out.

"Does anyone want to tell him that it's the opposite of what he thought it was." Said Toru.

"No…" said the other four of the group.

"Okay!" said Toru.

They also saw the rest of Class 1-B who was interested in hanging out them.

However it was also time to board the bus.

As the bus ride went on Aizawa sighed.

"It will be an hour until our first stop." Said Aizawa.

He looked back at the class who were just all excited for everything, despite Iida scolding everyone.

Aizawa sighed knowing it was going to be the last chance at having fun and goofing off.

An hour later they made it to the first rest stop.

Everyone was stretching or needed to use the bathroom… well only Mineta in the last case.

"This isn't much of a rest stop." muttered Kyoka.

"This isn't a normal rest stop." Said Aizawa.

"Please tell me I can use a bathroom." Said Mineta.

"Long no see Eraser!" said a voice.

"These are the pro heroes who are going to help you train during this week." Said Aizawa.

They saw that a nearby car opened up. And two heroines dressed like cat themed magical girls introduced themselves. One of them had short brown hair and wore a red costume and the other a blonde wearing a blue outfit both intruded themselves along with a sullen little boy.

All but one student stared at the two.

The one how wasn't staring was Izuku. Who had entered a bizarre hybrid of his love mode and fanboy mode.

"It's the Wild Wild Pussy Cats!" squeed Izuku, "They're a four person mountain specialize in mountain rescue! Not only at the fact they were beautiful but they've been around for a long time since we were little! They must be…"

However the one dressed in blue named Pixie Bob grabbed his face.

"Your math must be off! I'm 18 at heart!" she said.

"Understood…" said Izuku.

"She's so despite… how sad…" though both Kirishima and Kaminari.

"We own all the land around here and the camp is over there by the mountain.": said Mandalay.

"That's so far away." Said Ochaco, "Wait… why did we stop here?"

"I think we all know the answer to that." Said Tsuyu.

"Wait… it can't be…" said Sato.

"We should all head to the bus." Said Sero.

However Mandalay only smiled.

"It's about 9:35 in the min the morning If you you're fast about it you'll make it there by noon." Said Mandalay with an evil smirk.

"Run away! Run away!" yelled Toru.

All of the students all started to run towards the bus.

"You should have known this…" sighed Aizawa.

"The training camp has already began." Said Pixie Bob.

She touched the ground and suddenly it began to move around on its own.

"She must be controlling the ground!" cried Izuku.

And so the class was knocked off the cliff.

"Why we do keep falling for his lies?" asked Ochaco once they landed

"Good news!" yelled Mandalay, "Since this is private land you can use your quirks as much as you want! You have three hours to get there! You just have to make through the forest of beats!"

"Forest of beasts?" asked the class .

"It sounds like something form a fantasy game." Said Kaminari.

That was when Mineta ran into the forest like crazy in order to empty his bladder.

However that was when they saw just why it was called the forest of beasts a gigantic monster showed looking to attack them.

And tried to attack Mineta.

However with a place called the Forest of Beasts, Izuku knew to have Observation Haki on. He activated Full Cowling and grabbed Mineta right when Koda was about to call out to the monster.

"That thing isn't a real animal! It's some sort of golem!" explained Izuku.

"Is that so?" asked Katsuki with a grin.

With that Todoroki, Iida, Katsuki and Izuku all teamed up to take it down.

"Oh man you did such a good job." said Kirishima.

"We're not done yet." Said Katsuki.

"Izuku! I have an idea!" said Momo, "How many trips do you think you can make carrying someone?"

"I have no idea… but I'm sure more than enough." Said Izuku getting her idea.

Katsuki snorted, "Like Blackbeard's ghost can do that." He muttered.

And that was when Izuku completely snapped.

"What did you just call me!" yelled Izuku.

He ran towards Katsuki ready to attack.

Toru managed to get in between them and started to calm down Izuku.

Everyone was surprised by this anger, with everyone looking at the rest of the theory group who was even confused by what just happened.

However even Katsuki was surprised by the anger as he had never him so angry.

"Never call me by that name again." Growled Izuku.

Izuku mange dot clam down some more.

"I can only carry one person as a time though… but I think I can carry two if one of them is Mineta."

"Really I can go first!" cried Mineta.

Everyone looked at his pants… he ended up peeing his pants.

"But who else gets to go first?" asked Mina.

"I think we all know the answer." Sighed Momo.

Of course it was Mashirao.

Izuku held Mineta and had Mashirao on his back.

"Be back in a few minutes." Said Izuku.

He combined One for All and Sky Walk and pretty much flew away./

On the way there.

"Izuku…" said Mashirao.

"I'll explain it to you and the others later…" said Izuku knowing it was about his blow up.

On top of the cliff, Pixie Bob suddenly yelled out.

"No way! Some of them just sped away like it was nothing!"

"What?" asked Mandalay.

Aizawa just sighed and took out his transvers which of course had an Aiko button.

"Aiko… do you have any information?" asked Aizawa.

"Yep! Three of them butt summoned me because of the landslide. Izuku's going to be carrying them to the camp so yeah…"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is he one of the Incarnations?" asked Mandalay.

"He is…" sighed Aizawa, "One of his skills is a skill similar to flight that lets him run in the air."

"Wait… is that part of his quirk?" asked Mandalay.

"No… it's something he learned in his past life." Said Aizawa.

Mandalay stared at Aizawa unsure how to respond.

"Yeah… you should get to the camp ASAP…" said Aiko, "Because Izuku should be delivering Mashirao and Mineta any second."

"Of course…" muttered Aizawa.

"Kota! We're leaving now!" called out Mandalay.

The rather Sullen boy glared at the forest.

"What a load… who would want to train heroes?" thought the boy named Kota.

Back with the class a good chunk of them were fighting the golem monsters waiting for their turn.

However Iida and Momo were working out a list.

"Let me guess I'm going last." Muttered Katsuki who was taking a quick break.

"It's better that way." Said Momo.

Katsuki went to fight one.

"All right I'm back!" said Izuku.

"Koda's next!" said Momo.

Izuku nodded as the rock headed boy climbed onto his back.

During the fight, Toru was blowing one with a party bazooka, when one of the monsters.

Then Katsuki blew one up.

Toru knew why he was helping her.

"He hasn't said anything that might explain that blow up." Said Toru.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Hey I'm worried too." Said Toru, "But we still haven't told each other everything yet… remember that."

Katsuki blew up another one.

He really hoped that things didn't get worse between them.

In between five to 10 minutes Izuku would return and pick someone up.

Whenever it was someone in the therapy group he did telling them same thing he told Mashirao that he would explain it later with everyone.

After a couple hours it was finally the final trip. With Katsuki riding on his back.

"This is fucking embarrassing." Muttered Katsuki.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" said Izuku, "I haven't toll the others yet… but there was a pirate named Blackbeard in my old world."

Katsuki's eyes widened. Especially he didn't think Izuku would tell him why he snapped.

"He was a bastard and one of my crew's worst enemies…" muttered Izuku.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"I guess the name is one of those universal things when comes to pirates…" said Izuku.

"How much of a brassard was he?" asked Katsuki.

"Let me put it this way… my captain was a guy who preferred not to kill… he was the type of guy who preferred to think that killing them would be too kind… let them live to see their dreams crumble…" said Izuku.

Katsuki was confused.

"That bastard was one of the few that Luffy would kill in a heartbeat." Said Izuku.

Katsuki now understood.

"Fine! That's just one less name I'll call you then." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Inside Katsuki was breathing a sigh of relief.

Soon enough Izuku delivered Katsuki.

"You guys did a good job!" said Pixie Bob, "A lot of you got here much faster than we thought… though additionally it was all the work on of one of you."

Izuku blushed when she said that.

"It's decided! I'm going to wait until you're old enough!" said Pixie Bob.

"What!" yelled Izuku.

"Come on! It in a couple years it will be wonderful!" yelled Pixie Bob.

"WHAT!" yelled Izuku.

Inside Izuku's mind of course the two sides of him were having a debate.

"Wait is she talking about marriage!" yelled the part of him that was Izuku.

"Okay that's kind of creepy." Said the part of him that was Sanji.

The part of him that was Izuku stared at part of him that was Sanji.

"What… she's gorgeous but I wouldn't want to marry her… marriage should be a serious things between two people who love each other." Said the part of him that was Sanji.

"Oh… right…" said Izuku.

"But I wouldn't mind being her slave…" said the part of him that was Sanji.

"What…" said the part of him that was Izuku thoroughly confused.

He knew what he meant… but hearing outload was just weird.

In the real world Izuku was just confused with this.

"Good! Crisis averted!" said Toru.

"What?" asked Kyoka.

"You don't want to know…" said Toru.

Once Pixie Bob was no longer giving inappropriate attention to Izuku.

"Hey I was wondering… who is he?" asked Izuku looking at Kota.

"Oh this is Kota." Said Mandalay, "He was my cousin's son and he's living with us."

Izuku smiled and walked over to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you Kota."

Kota just glared at him and then punched him in the nuts.

In his pain he went into Sanji mode and yelled out a long string of words… let's just say it was the 7 dirty words in English plus Merde and Enculer.

"Oh my…" said Aoyama blushing bright red at this.

"Well he was a pirate in his past life…" sighed Momo.

"Midoriya!" yelled Iida ignoring the curses because of well… pirate and being hit in the cotch, "You finish child! A punch to the scrotum is unforgivable!"

The kid however glared at him.

"Like I care, like I want to spend a week with a bunch of wanna be heroes." Growled out the boy.

"Wanna be heroes? How old are you!" yelled Iida unsure how to react to that.

"All right! Since you're all here, get you stuff of the bus…" said Aizawa, "Once your bags are in your room you can have lunch. You can rest for the rest of the day. We weren't thinking you would get here so fast so we had no training for today. But tomorrow get ready. You're training will start."

Once they brought their stuff to their rooms it was lunch and thankfully Izuku had recovered.

Though everyone was staring at him.

"I knew French in my past life too." He admitted.

Everyone was staring at him.

"You were cursing in French weren't you?" asked Todoroki.

"No one blames you though…" sighed Mashirao.

Izuku blushed.

"Wait… how does languages work in your past life…" said Sero.

"I have no idea…" sighed Izuku.

However after lunch, Izuku knew that there would be a an impromptu therapy session as he knew he had to explain what happened.

And he told the same thing to Katsuki but in a greater detail.

"I know I should have brought it up sooner." Said Izuku.

"It's fine…" said Momo.

"I already told Katsuki." Sighed Izuku, "And I apologized."

"Oh good! I was worried… since you know things are better between you two." Said Toru, "Wait…"

"I still haven't told him about that yet." Sighed Izuku, "I don't know how well he handle it…"

"That's why you don't want to tell him?" asked Mashirao.

"I'm telling him he was on the same level as genetically altered sociopaths." Muttered Izuku in Sanji mode and then came out of it, "I don't know how well he would take it."

"You're right…" sighed Momo.

"But you will have to tell him eventually." Said Ochaco.

"It's not like he's going to learn about it on his own." Said Toru.

Izuku nodded.

"Maybe after camp." Said Izuku.

They had dinner as well. During this Izuku noticed Kota glaring at the students. And couldn't help but to wonder about the boy.

However after dinner it was time bath, and it was at hot springs.

Mineta gazed at the wall.

"Wait… please tell me you're not going to peep!" yelled Izuku.

He was shaking.

However Iida and Mashirao knew it was bad.

As did Kaminari.

"Don't peep in front of Midoriya! IT willow cause him to faint again! And Aiko will reveal your internet history!" yelled Kaminari.

"What?" asked Kirishima.

"Don't ask…/" muttered Kaminari.

"Aiko?" asked Sero.

"You don't want to know…" said Todoroki.

"Izuku! Don't focus on him!" said Mashirao grabbing his friend.

"But…" said Izuku.

"Just doing think about what's on the other side of that wall." Said Mashirao.

That was when Mineta began to use his quirk to climb the wall.

"And ignore Mineta!" said Mashirao, "Just focus on something else…"

Iida was scolding Mineta for doing that.

However this turned out be a huge mistake as Kota had stopped Mineta from peeping on the girls.

Causing the grape perv to fall on Iida's face… butt first.

"You should learn how to be a decent human being first.:" scolded Kota.

"thank you so much Kota!" called out Mina.

The young boy looked towards the girls and got an eyeful.

Causing him to fall off the wall as well.

Thankfully Izuku was able to catch the boy before he hit the ground.

He brought him over to Mandalay as he had fainted during the fall.

"Thanks for catching him…" said Mandalay, "Aizawa warned me that your class had an aver of pure lust so I had Kota guard the wall."

Mandalay looked at Izuku.

"I also heard about your own peeping problems." Said Malady with a sly smirk.

Izuku blushed bright red.

"You didn't pass out so that's good." Said Mandalay.

"My past life personality sometimes clashes with the one from this life." Said Izuku.

"I heard." Laughed Mandalay.

Izuku looked at Kota and sighed. Thinking about what he said and how he reacted earlier.

"So… I wondering … he doesn't like heroes very much." Said Izuku, "It's rare for someone his age to not like them. I mean I admired them so much when I was his age… it's my dream… but…"

"You're very observant." Said Mandalay, "Maybe if he had a normal childhood he would like heroes… but…"

"What happened?" asked Izuku.

"It was Mandalay's cousins… Kota's parents… they were heroes too." Said Pixie Bob entering the room with tea, "But they were killed."

"it was a villain… two years ago… Kota was still so small…" said Mandalay on the verge of crying, "They died protecting citizens a way that true heroes go… but to a small child how do you explain to him that they died an honorable death… but to him it was his entire world. To him his parents left him behind. And all the while they were being prized because their sacrifice was a noble one. Honestly he doesn't seem to like us that much either. We're heroes like they were. I think he feels like he's stuck here because he has nowhere else to go. Heroes just don't' make any sense to him. If his parents hadn't been heroes they would still be here…"

Izuku wasn't sure what to say at this… after all what else was there to say.

And that was only the first day of camp… Granted there wasn't much training… but the next day would really start their training.

If only the rest of the camp was going to as smoothly… well Izuku carrying everyone… not the part getting hit in the nuts…

The rest of camp would probably would have been like that… but yeah… camp was getting started and none of them had any idea what was going to happen.

Next Time: The first full day of camp gets off to a rather interesting start... Mashirao gets lost... which is to be expected... but when Izuku runs away from the hero that's supposed to train him screaming about being forced to wear dresses... uh yeah... Things are not looking good. What else will happen? Find out next time!


	49. He's Not Going to Make You Do That

Chapter 49: He's Not Going to Make You Do That

It was very early in the morning. The sun was rising. And a good chunk of the class was still tired.

"All right this training camp is so that you can strengthen your quirks. The hope is that you will be strong enough to get your provisional licenses." Said Aizawa, "With the rising darkness it would be a good idea if you can be allowed to use your quirks. Bakugo look alive."

He then tossed a soft ball to Bakugo with a censor, everyone immediately recognized it.

It was a clear that it was to see if his quirk had gotten stronger since the past few months.

Everyone was excited to see if it had gotten stronger.

"Go to hell!" he yelled out launching.

However there was barely any change since the start of the year.

"We have worked on many things throughout the year. However one of the things we haven't been working is Quirk strength. This week, we are going to be pushing your quirks to your limits."

He did looked at certain four students.

"However for five of you… it will only make up for half the week. After what you had shown during the final exams, we don't know what your limits are…" said Aizawa, "And…"

That was when he noticed someone was missing was missing.

His eye started twitching.

"Where is Ojiro?" he asked.

"Not again." Sighed Izuku in Sanji mode.

"He was just here a few seconds ago." Said Toru.

")Oh man…" said Ochaco.

Aizawa sighed and checked the transceiver, he was nearby at least.

"All right! I'll leave this to the Wild Wild Pussy Cats to explains all of your training…" muttered Aizawa.

Of course the Wild Wild Pussy Cats once again gave their introduction but now they had two more members of the team with them.

Rag Doll, a really cute woman with green hair.

And Tiger a large muscular man… who was also wearing the same uniform as the others… but in brown.

Izuku froze when he saw Tiger.

He had gotten two fears from Sanji… spiders and crossdressers.

"IT will be fine…" thought Izuku sweating, "It will be fine…"

As they were telling the students about they were going to do.

"Midoriya!" yelled Tiger.

Izuku froze.

"I am going to be the one to train you…" said Tiger.

And once again for the second time in two days, Izuku completely snapped.

"You are not making me wear a dress!": yelled Izuku.

Everyone stared at Izuku confused, then he activated his quirk and sky walked away as fast he could.

Everyone was just confused.,

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED"! yelled Bakugo who was the first snap out of it.

"The fact that you don't know what happened means it's a past life problem…" said Iida also snapping out of it.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about that…" said Ochaco.

"I can find him." Said Rag Doll.

"wait… maybe it would be a better idea to find him." Said Momo.

"Are you sure?" asked Rag Doll.

"They are the other incarnations." Said Mandalay, "It would make sense for them to find them."

"Can you find him though." Said Rag doll.

"We have our ways." Said Momo.

"We really should find him." Said Toru.

The three headed in the direction where Izuku ran away from.

Ochaco took out her transceiver and pressed the Aiko button.

"Please tell me it doesn't have to do with Mashirao…" sighed Aiko.

"No Izuku just ran off." Said Ochaco.

"What…" said Aiko, "Why?"

"We have no idea…" said Momo.

"we think it's some sort of past life trauma we don't know about." Said Toru.

"Okay… don't worry you're headed in the right direction." Said Aiko.

Meanwhile Izuku had calmed down and was sitting in a tree.

"I can't belie I just did that…" sighed Izuku.

He knew it was irrational. But he couldn't help but to have that fear and hatred of Tiger.

"What am I going to do?" he asked no in particular.

"Maybe an explanation would service." Called out Momo.

He looked down and saw the three girls.

"I have to explain…" sighed Izuku.

Ochaco managed to jump into the tree with him.

"What happened?" asked Ochaco.

"It's a long story…" sighed Izuku, "But it's one of the weirder ones."

"How weird?" asked Toru.

"One of the weirder ones…" said Izuku.

"You mean like the talking Starfish." Said Toru.

"Not that weird…" said Izuku.

"You should really come down." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

He jumped down with Ochaco following back down.

'It all started a point where the crew was separated thanks to a Devil Fruit user…" sighed Izuku.

He told them all about how he ended up on an island of crossdressers who essentially forced anyone who came onto the island to cross dress. However it only got worse when something happened to Luffy and he had to stay on that island for two years in order to get stronger because of what happened.

By the end of the story… the girls weren't how to respond.

"Okay… that is something…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"That's why I didn't want to explain it…" sighed Izuku.

"Wait did you even get stronger from that?" asked Toru.

"Uh… that's how I was able to learn Sky Walk, Blue Walk and Hell Memories from that…" sighed Izuku.

"You know…" said Ochaco, "You're probably going to have to explain not Tiger why you freaked out."

"I know…" mumbled Izuku.

Back in the area that was being used for training, Aizawa came back with Mashirao. As he was going to be working with Kirishima he noticed Kirishima was waiting.

However he noticed that he wasn't the only one waiting for someone, so was Shoji.

He also noticed that Izuku, Momo, Ochaco and Toru were missing.

"They didn't go searching for me, did they?" asked Mashirao.

"No… uh…" said Tiger unsure how to respond, "Midoriya ran off after ranting about being forced to wear a dress…"

"What…" said Aizawa.

"I have no idea either…" said Tiger.

Aizawa began to message a headache.

It wasn't even 6 o'clock yet… and he had to deal with this…

However thankfully… the four had returned.

Tiger noticed that Izuku still looked terrified by him.

"I really should explain myself…" sighed Izuku.

"How bad is it?" Mashirao asked the girls.

"Arachnophobia isn't the only fear he gained from his past life…" sighed Momo.

Mashirao nodded, having heard about Izuku now being afraid of spiders thanks to his past life.

"You four need to get to training… I'm sure Midoriya can handle it alone." Sighed Aizawa.

"If he run off again we're blaming you…" said Momo in Erza mode.

Aizawa just face palmed.

Izuku sighed knowing he would have to do this alone.

Before he explained to Tiger about it. He had to explain that his past life's world was really weird.

"How weird was it?" asked Tiger.

"The pirate crew I was on had a cyborg, living skeleton and a reindeer that could turn human." Explained Izuku.

Tiger nodded.

And so he explained how he ended up on an island of crossdressers who were deadest on converting those that ended up on the island.

Tiger sighed.

"Midoriya.,.. I have met a few other incarnations." Said Tiger, "Including those that quit… so I can't pretend that your trauma is something that can just get over."

Izuku nodded not even looking at the Pro Hero.

"Show me what you can do with your quirk and we'll work form there." Said Tiger.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

Thankfully with the exception of Rag Doll (due to her quirk allowed her to look for people) the Wild Wild Pussy Cats were given transceivers including access to Aiko.

"So… let me guess this has to do with the whole past life trauma fear of Crossdressers thing." Sighed Aiko.

"Yeah." Said Tiger.

"Look Hibiki's taking the week off and he's really busy right now." Said Aiko, "unless it's an actual emergency I don't think he'll be of much help…"

"Why not." Said Tiger.

Meanwhile in Hibiki's apartment he was looking at the information on the Morphing Grid that Ryuji was able to give him which he was sharing with Aoi who decided to help out in the Power Ranger project.

"This is incredible." Said Hibiki, "I've never seen anything like this."

Ryuji just nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun cracking." Said Hibiki with grin.

"I think I might have made a mistake…" thought Ryuji getting a bad feeling.

Back at the camp.

"Let's just say there's science afoot../" said Aiko, "And you don't want to get involved with Hibiki and science!"

"I see…" sighed Tiger.

"Try to figure out things to help him… ask the other kids during breaks… and also don't dress up like a sexy spider…" said Aiko.

"What?" asked Tiger.

"That was a bad attempt at a joke…" sighed Aiko, "He also gained a fear of spiders thanks to his past life…"

"I see…" said Tiger unsure how to respond.

That was when Izuku channeled his quirk thought how body. And performed a kick that caused a huge gust of wind surprising Tiger.

"Also I should give you the heads up because it's clear that none of the teachers didn't but Izuku… he's the strongest past life that Priestess ever found… so you have both your work cut out for you yet not at the same time…" said Aiko, "Good luck with trying to corral him…"

Tiger sweat dropped at the sassy AI.

Soon enough class 1-B showed up for training. However the whole day was hard.

Tiger tried his best not to trigger Izuku's traumas and it seemed to work.

However once dinner go started things got interesting… Everyone was exhausted from training and it was clear that most of them weren't able to do much.

"Sorry but tonight you are going to have to cook for yourselves." Said Rag Doll, "And tonight you're cooking curry."

"Would it be possible for only one of us to cook for everyone else?" asked Izuku who seemed mostly fine.

"That's a bit cruel but if that person thinks they can be up for it!" said Rag Doll.

All of class 1-A all realized what Izuku was getting at.

"You think can handle it?" asked Momo.

Izuku entered Sanji mode.

"I can more than handle it." Said Izuku.

"All right!" cheered Kaminari, "I finally get to eat it again!"

"Show your stuff Deku!" cheered Ochaco.

And with that Izuku took charge of cooking.

Much of Class 1-A finally excited to eat the fabled cooking that they've been hearing so much about.

While Class 1-B was confused at what was going on.

But still the fact that Izuku was able to make all that food was just surprising.

But still he was able to do everything on his own.

He also made several batches, of various intensity, from mild to a red hot super spicy.

"Dinner is served!" said Izuku once it was all done.

Soon enough everyone was digging in to dinner.

"Oh man! This is the best food I have ever had in life!" yelled Kirishima.

'I can't believe you were able to do this all on your own…" said Sero.

"Yeah… well when you cook for someone that ate 10 times his own body weight and insisted on five meals a day you tend to learn how to cook large portions." Said Izuku blushing.

The entire class all stare at Izuku.

"And I think I just figured out why he gets so defensive about being the cook." Said Kyoka with a sweat drop.

Class 1-B however was eating the curry up as well.

Well expect for Monoma.

"Honestly, you're just feeding into Class 1-A by doing this." Muttered Monoma.

"Are you going to eat yours?" asked Tetsutetsu.

Monoma noticed the way that Tetsutetsu and several other classmates were looking at his plate.

Monoma scowled, he was extremely hungry and knew he had to eat too.

He took a bite.

He gritted his teeth.

"You might be a supreme chef! But we will figure out other ways to beat you!" yelled Monoma.

Izuku just sweat dropped.

"Don't' listen to him… you know how he is…" said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Izuku then noticed Kota nearby, glaring at them and walking away.

"Kota it's time for dinner!" called out Mandalay.

Izuku sighed watching as the boy left.

He had the feeling he should do something.

Still the first full day of camp was something.,.. interesting.

And it was only getting started and hopefully for the rest of camp Izuku would be able to get over more of his past life's fear of cross dressers. After all it was clear Tiger wasn't like the ones from his past life…

But it really depended on what would happen for the rest of the week… because none of them knew what was being planned in the shadows…

Next Time: Izuku tries to get to know Kota, however the little boy is very angry and bitter. While also camp still counties... but something begins on the second night... what will happen? Find out next time!


	50. Don't Smack Sense into Him…

Chapter 50: Don't Smack Sense into Him…

Izuku thanks to a combination of seeing his footsteps found Kota. He was brooding while his stomach was rumbling.

"I heard that." Said Izuku, "It's never a good idea to go without food, trust me I know…"

"How did you find this place?" demanded Kota.

"Oh I followed your footsteps along with other ways." Said Izuku.

"Other ways?" asked Kota.

"Just something I can do." Said Izuku, "I heard you were hung, don't worry it's the mild batch. I figure you old want some as everyone would have eaten it otherwise."

"Yeah right! Everyone's exaggerating about that dumb cooking it can't be that good." Muttered Kota.

Izuku sweat dropped knowing he shouldn't tell him about the whole Lunch Rush thing.

"So just leave, this is my secret hide out." Said Kota.

"This is a secret hideout?" asked Izuku.

"Training your quirk all your life to get stronger…" muttered Kota, "It's dumb. All you want to do is show off. Get lost!"

"Hey I was wondering about your parents were they Water Hose duo? The ones it the water quirks?" asked Izuku.

"Did Mandalay tell you?" demanded Kota.

"Uh…" said Izuku, "Kind of… but she didn't go into details… I remember reading about that horrible incident a few years ago…"

"Go away… everyone here is so crazy." Muttered Kota, "Everyone focusing on names like hero and villains. Everyone just showing off their stupid quirks. If they hadn't they would still be here… idiots…"

Izuku realized something about him… that Kota hates quirks.

"Go back to came from with the other losers!" yelled Kota.

Izuku sighed and took out a tooth pick and placed in his mouth. He wasn't' entering Sanji mode, he just really wanted a cigarette right now.

"I was a late bloomer." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Kota.

"It's true… my quirk first appeared in my teens." Said Izuku, "I spent years trying to use telekinesis or to breathe fire… for years I prayed for a miracle…"

"And yes you have a super strength quirk…" muttered Kota.

"Maybe I should I have done I have this friend thing…" thought Izuku with a sweat drop.

HE took breath.

"But my point is that you shouldn't reject quirks outright… it might cause problems in the future." Said Izuku.

"Just shut up!" yelled Kota.

"Sorry… I guess I ramble sometimes." Said Izuku.

He sighed as placed the bowl of curry on the ground.

"I'll leave the curry." Said Izuku.

As he left unfortunately he couldn't help but to go into Sanji mode.

"By the way…" said Izuku, "Eat it… I really hate it when someone wastes food."

Kota began to sweat seeing him have a compete 180.

However that night neon of the heroes in training knew that the camp was being watched by villains.

"Oh man I hate this." Complained Toga wearing a mask .

"It's sold on the black market." Said a boy in a gas mask.

"We can always figure out something that would better later." Said Priestess.

"Hopefully something that doesn't look like Sailor Moon." Teased Toga.

"Why did you have to meet me drunk…" said Priestess.

"Oh so you got drunk when you met them… I heard you were a drunk…" said a voice.

Priestess immediately paled as she got into defensive position.

It was a man in a rather garish suit.

"So you are here…" said Priestess.

"Oh come now… I'm not here to kill you… you opened my eyes." Said the man.

Priestess looked at the man in front of her completely on guard.

"Her on the other hand…" said the man.

That was when a crazed woman with red hair grabbed her by the neck from behind.

"I wasn't sure if you were you going to show up…" said the woman, "But you're here…"

She started to choke Priestess.

"You made me remember my past life… and the horrific nightmare this one is compared to that one…" said the woman.

"That's enough." Said Dabi glaring at the woman.

The woman let Priestess go.

That was when someone holding a strange weapons ran walked over to Priestess to make sure she was all right.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

"I'm fine… it's not the first time I've been choked…" said Priestess.

"When are we going to do something." Said one of the other villains who was wearing a mask

"We're still waiting for three people/." Said Dabi.

"Besides… they think they're safe right now…" said Priestess, "They don't know what's coming… and isn't that more fun?"

Dabi and Togo both stared at her.

"You know… I can't really see you as ominous…" said Toga.

'I have to agree…" said Dabi, "That first impression…"

Priestess stared at the two then double face palmed.

"Why…" sighed Priestess.

"Do we want to know?" asked the boy in the gas mask.

"Something tells me no…" said the man in the garish suit.

The next day it was another hard day of training… During the training Izuku decided to take a short break to ask Aizawa something.

"Hey… Aizawa! I was wondering… if All Might… I mean if any of the other teachers were coming." Said Izuku.

"Except for Orchestra Rave none of the other teachers knows where the camp is." Said Aizawa.

Izuku would question why Hibiki would be the lone teacher who would know but then remembered Aiko would tell him.

"There is still a threat from the League of Villains… and you of all people would know why that is serious." Said Aizawa, "Not to mention that All Might is the biggest target." \

"Good point…" said Izuku.

"Also if you're wondering about your reassessment it will be tomorrow." Said Aizawa.

"I wasn't going to ask that…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"Well still…" said Aizawa.

Izuku sighed.

"Hey! You're not Plus Ultra yet!" scolded Tiger to Izuku.

Unfortunately it triggered Izuku…

"You're not going to get me!" yelled Izuku running away.

Tiger face palmed at this.

Then he took out the tracker and hit the Aiko button

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you…" said Aiko, "Hey!"

"Who should go then?" asked Tiger.

"Ochaco! Izuku ran away again!" called out Aiko./

Ochaco was floating a large rock while trying not to vomit.

"I'll get to him in a second…" she said trying not to toss her cookies.

As everyone trained, Pixie Bob made an announcement.

"All right! Tonight we're going to have having a test of courage! Not only that but it will be a competition!" she cheered, "Class 1-A VERSUS Class 1-B. "

Though to be honest all of them were dreading it, thinking it was more training.

That night when it was time to make dinner…

"You know…" said Mandalay, "It might be a bad idea to let one person feed everyone…"

That was when several students glared at her.

"I mean… you should all be working together…" said Mandalay.

Then she noticed that Pixie Bob and Ragdoll were also glaring at her.

"You are not doing this…" growled out Pixie Bob.

"Oh come on…" said Mandalay.

During dinner… Todoroki decided to talk to Izuku.

"Hey… you were wondering about All Might…" said Todoroki.

"He's not my dad… we've been through this… but he is my mentor…" said Izuku.

"That wasn't why I was asking." Said Todoroki.

"I wanted some advice." Said Izuku, "Kota doesn't like quirks or our society…"

"Kota?" asked Todoroki.

"The kid who punched me in the nuts…" sighed Izuku.

"I have questions about that…" said Todoroki.

"I let my guard down around him…" admitted Izuku, "But that's neither here nor there…"

Todoroki blinked.

"I wanted some advice about how to help him…" said Izuku.

"Really…" said Todoroki.

"I know… I have my past life memories… but "smacking them until they understand" isn't a viable option in this case…" said Izuku.

"Is that how you solved problems like that in your past life?" asked Todoroki unsure how to reposed.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"Why didn't you ask about your councilor?" asked Todoroki, "Would he be the better one to ask."

"Hibiki's doing science right now with a couple other reincarnations…" said Izuku.

"What?" asked Todoroki.

Don't' ask…" sighed Izuku.

Todoroki sighed.

"You know how to get to the heart of the matter." Said Todoroki.

Izuku sighed when he said that.

"But at the same time… I was whacking you until you understood…" said Izuku he then went into Sanji mode, "I'm not doing that to a little kid… even if he did punch me in the nuts…"

Todoroki was now more lost than ever.

"Even if that's what you've done before… I'm sure you'll figure out how to reach him…" said Todoroki.

"I guess…" sighed Izuku.

There was an another awkward silence.

"Did that work on other people?" asked Todoroki.

"All the time… but Luffy was the best at it…" said Izuku.

Todoroki wasn't sure how to respond to it… like at all…

And soon enough it was time for the Test of the Courage.

Though the Remedial Class (IE: the five that failed their exams) had to be dragged away by Aizawa and weren't participating.

"All right! So the test of courage is simple." Said Pixie Bob.

Class 1-B would be the first ones scaring and they would use their quirks to scare Class 1-A. Class 1-A would get tags with their names on them on the other side of the paths and then return. They would also be in pairs.

The winners would be determined by those who were the most creative in their scares.

And of course they drew lots to determine who would be placed together.

Toru was with Kyoka, Mashirao was with Mineta (who was severally depressed because of it), Ochaco with Tsuyu and Momo was with Aoyama… while Izuku…

Since there were five students failed the exams it meant there was an odd number of students.

However Izuku was fine with this. Why?

"Wait… you're all alone in this… are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Mashirao.

"Well… when you dealt with ghosts, witches, zombies and was roommates with a living skeleton in a past life having a bunch people try to scare you doesn't scare you that much…" admitted Izuku.

Everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry… but did you just say you were roommates with a living skeleton?" asked Kyoka.

"Yeah… he was the ship's musician…" said Izuku.

There was an lakeward silence.

"Why did you have a skeleton musician?" asked Kyoka with a sweat drop.

"Please don't make me explain… explain things about Luffy always makes things worse…" said Izuku.

Sometime later… it was Ochaco and Tsuyu's turn to go into the forest.

"You know… I would have thought there would be more screaming…" said Tsuyu.

"I get the feeling that that's Toru's doing…" said Ochaco with a sweat drop.

Aw they were let in, Pixie Bob sweat dropped.

"You know… maybe we should have altered the rules a little about this…" she said with a sweat drop.

"When you have five teens with the memories of adults it might get kind of skewed…" agreed Mandalay.

Deeper in the forest Toru was giggling as they left behind some very dejected members of Class 1-B.

"How do you do it?" asked Kyoka.

"Oh something I learned in my past life…" said Toru, "I'd go into details… but you're one the person in class I really should do the whole thing with,…"

"What?" asked Kyoka.

"It involves a musical number…" said Toru.

Kyoka stared at her and once again said "What?" this time more baffled.

That was when suddenly Toru shuddered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to get out of here now…" said Toru.

Who then shuddered again.

"Why… what's going on?" asked Kyoka.

"I don't know… but something really bad…" said Toru.

With the groups that were waiting for their turns, they saw smoke rising up nearby along with flames.

"What's going on?" asked Mashirao.

"Midoriya!" said Iida.

"Right!" said Izuku activating Observation Haki.

That was when he saw it… scattered throughout the forest.

"Villains are here!" yelled Izuku.

"Wait… are you sure?" asked Pixie Bob.

That was when suddenly Pixie Bob was suddenly flung towards something.

They saw where she was flung towards.

It was that one villain who helped priestess along with a lizard like man who was dressed like Stain.

However Izuku noticed something…

There was another villain and he was close to Kota's secret hide out.

Next Time: With things going to hell, Izuku need to go rescue Kota... who is confronted by a villain as well. What else could go wrong? Find out next time!

A/N: Why is Priestess there... well it's quite simple! The promised sixth person affected by her quirk will happen in this arc! For those that need a reminder I said only one more person from Class 1-A will remember their past life. Also that past life is from one of the four anime.,.. so in other words: One Piece, Naruto, Ranma or Fairy Tail... So guess who is who, it's still going to be a bit but yeah... it's going to happen and greatly affected the direction for the story for a while...


	51. Hell Camp

Chapter 51: Hell Camp

Izuku had saw that many of Class 1-B was passing out from a gas cloud that was in the forest. He also saw that Toru and Kyoka managed to escape the gas cloud despite being near it.

That was when Izuku saw something that almost made him vomit.

"Midoriya!" yelled Iida.

"There's many villains in the forest… including a Nomu;…" said Izuku, "Looking at them with Observation Haki makes me sick…"

"Are you sure?" asked Mandalay.

Izuku nodded.

"So there's more…" said Mandalay.

Izuku nodded.,

That was when Iida took out his transceiver.

Something that Hibiki told them back on I-Island.

(Flashback)

IT was sometime after the barbecue and Hibiki had asked the theory group and Iida to meet up with him to talk.

"Okay!" said Hibiki, "I'm sure you noticed that thing Aiko did during the incident…"

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Momo.

"Many reasons…" said Hibiki.

"The big one was that we were worried that you might end up abusing it." Said Aiko.

"Why would we abuse it?" asked Mashirao.

"Because you're teenagers and you might get lazy…" said Aiko.

This just made the six seat drop.

"Only use it in emergencies, but it's Emergency Procedure 2320… also devices with Aiko in a certain vicinity will activate with her."

"Don't worry I still don't know my limits to how many devices I can be on at the same time…" said Aiko, "Also if it's no emergency I will give whoever did the silent treatment for a few days… got it…"

The six looked at each other, unsure how to respond to that threat.

"And if you do it so that I would leave you alone for a few days I will do the opposite." Said Aiko realizing what the looks on their faces was saying, "And be extra annoying!"

"Yeah…" said Hibiki, "So don't try it for the sake of that…"

(End of Flashback)

Iida activated the Aiko button.

"Okay… this better not be…" said Aiko as it was activated then she could tell was what was going on, "Good call, good call…"

"Aiko! Emergency Procedure 2320." Said Iida.

"On it!" said Aiko.

"Pirate Boy checking in!" said Aiko from Izuku's transceiver.

"Lost Boy Checking in!" said Aiko transceiver.

"Mama Cat checking!" said Aiko from the transceiver that Mandalay was holding.

"Buff Cat checking in." said Aiko from Tiger's transceiver.

"Sexy Cat checking in!" said Aiko from Pixie Bob's transceiver, "Though I really shouldn't be…"

Meanwhile at a building that the ones who failed the exam (including Monoma) were at, the transceivers that the two teachers were holding.

"David Lynch Checking In!" said Aiko from Aizawa.

"The Count checking in!" said Aiko from the transceiver of the other homeroom teacher for Class 1-B., a rather muscular hero with white hair and large fang who could control his blood.

Kirishima and Kaminari were convened, while the rest which included Monoma were just confused.

"Aiko what's going on!" said Aizawa grabbing the transceiver.

"Mandalay would be a better person to explain everything. Mainly because I can only reach a handful of students right now and half of the ones with a transceiver are with the Pussy Cats." Explained Aiko.

That was when Mandalay activated her quirk.

"Everyone!" said her voice in everyone's minds as her quirk gave her a form of one way telepathy, "There are villains attacking! According to Midoriya there are multiple villains in the forest including a Nomu."

Everyone in the room was surprised, though Monoma was confused by how Izuku could know that thing.

"Izuku's past life abilities are insane." Mumbled Kaminari.

"Yeah… well you weren't for the freak out." Mumbled Mina.

"Please go back to the camp! And do not engage the villains." Said Mandalay, "Please remain safe…"

"Wait! Aiko! Tell her that the students can engage if they have to. But not to seek out trouble." Said Aizawa to Aiko.

"Got it!" said Aiko.

Thankfully there was another telepathic.

"Hold on! Aizawa is giving permission to engage if you have to! But not to seek out trouble." Repeated Mandalay.

"Vlad… I'm going out. You watch them!" said Aizawa, "But first! How many of you know Aiko?"

Only Kaminari and Kirishima raised their hands.

Aizawa looked at Aiko.

"Kaminari met me in an indent I'd rather not talk about and Kirishima met me during that I-Island Incident." Explained Aiko.

"I see…" said Aizawa who then left with Vlad King taking care of the students.

Back with the wild Wild Pussy Cats…

Izuku recovered from seeing the Nomu while both Mashirao and Iida reassured him.

They remembered how reacted to that one Nomu after all.

"Wait! Isn't that the kid that Priestess warned us about?" asked the one with the strange weapon who was using it to hold down an unconscious Pixie Bob.

"Yeah, the one that Stain saved…" said the lizard like man.

"You know she warned us that he was so powerful to not engage him unless we had a death wish." Said the one holding Pixie Bob.

"Don't worry Sis Magne I had no intention of fighting him." Said the lizard man.

The lizard man looked at the assembled group.

"The name's Spinner and we're with the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains." Said the lizard like man named Spinner.

He looked at Iida in particular.

"Wait… I know you… you're one of the ones who went after Stain." Said Spinner.

"So you're one Stain's followers." Muttered Iida.

"yes! I am and I plan to carry on his goal! And kill all false heroes!" said Spinner revealing his weapon, a giant sword made up of smaller swords.

As Tiger scolded the two villains for what they've done to Pixie Bob, Mandalay looked at the five students.

"You need to head back to camp now!" said Mandalay, "Only engage if you have to."

"Wait! I know where Kota is!" said Izuku.

Mandalay looked and him and nodded.

And Izuku sky walked to Kota's location.

However the other four headed to camp.

As they towards camp they were hit by a red light.

All four of them fell the ground as they were in tremendous pain.

"What was that?" asked Mashirao.

That was when they heard crazed laugher filled the air.

The red haired woman made herself known to the four.

"I found one! I found one!" she ranted.

She started to laugh in a crazed way.

"Shit! This is bad!" said Aiko from Mashirao's bracelet.

"Why who is she?" asked Mashirao recovering from the strange attack.

"She's known as Righteous Fury… she was a hero…" said Aiko, "Now she's one the Lost Souls…"

"Lost Souls?" asked Iida also recovering.

"That's what they call the ones that were hit by Priestess and became Villains." Said Aiko, "And she wants to kill those who were able to remain heroes…"

Both Mineta and Koda were both still in pian, but Mashirao and Iida were managing to recover and saw the crazed woman look at them.

Meanwhile in the forest both Toru and Kyoka were breathing heavily.

"I don't know how you were able to know about that gas but thanks." Said Kyoka.

"No problem!" said Toru, "Do you me to explain or not… because whenever I explain people and ponies tend to get weirded out…"

"Probably not a good idea to explain…" said Kyoka.

"Best leave it alone." Said Aiko.

However that was when Kyoka suddenly heard someone headed towards him.

"Someone's coming." Said Kyoka.

That was when suddenly something hit nearby trees.

And suddenly the breached of the trees fell off around them.

Toru looked at saw playing cards embedded in the trees.

"Playing cards?" she thought.

"So of all people I found one of the incarnations… that's a lucky…" said the man in the garish suit walking towards them.

"Damn it!" yelled Aiko, "Another one!"

"What do you mean another one?" asked Kyoka.

"Jack Attack! He's a Lost Soul!" Said Aiko, "One of Priestess Victim who became a villain."

"This is bad then…" said Toru taking out a party bazooka.

"You have no idea." Said Jack Attack with a deranged smile.

With Izuku he was sky walking and he saw that a villain was attacking Kota which was also bad.

"Just a heads up! Aizawa, Toru and the group you left behind re dealing with villains." Said Aiko, "When you fight him don't expect back up."

"I thought so." Said Izuku.

"Don't worry! I'll provide all the help you'll need." Said Aiko.

Translation: I'll help you through your mental blocks.

Izuku nodded as he managed to grab Kota out of the way of the villain's attack.

However there was a problem when he did that.

The transceiver fell out of his pocket and off the cliff.

"YOU HAVE TO GOT TO BE KIDDING!" yelled Aiko as it feel off the cliff.

"That's not good." Said Izuku.

He knew that the transceiver was fine.

"I'll get that back later…" said Izuku, "But for Kota! Don't worry! I got this! I'll protect you no matter what!"

Kota was just crying, not just because of the villain attacking him but also because of who the villain was. The villain that murdered his parents.

"You're MI doyra right?" asked the vial who went by Muscular, "You're the one that Shigaraki wants dead and Priestess warned not to underestimate…"

"She said that about me?" asked Izuku.

(Flashback)

"Look just a heads up! If you go against Midoriya it will be FUBAR. So be careful, his past life comes from a world where the strongest of the strong makes All Might look like a feeble old man… the only ones that stand a chance are me, Toga and Bella…" said Priestess, "The rest of you are FUCKED…"

The other villains just stared at Priestess.

(End of Flashback)

"Well not in those words." Muttered Muscular.

He used his quirk which let increase his muscle to increase his speed and strength so much that it skin couldn't' even contain it.

He then punched Izuku, who managed to block with a Haki Covered leg.

"What?" asked Muscular who wasn't expecting that.

"Tell me… what are you doing here?" asked Izuku as he sparked with Full Cowling.

"Well I was planning to get answers eventually." Said Muscular, "Tell me where Bakugo is."

"Why do you want him?" asked Izuku.

"So you don't know where he is." Said Muscular.

Izuku didn't answer, he did know where he was, in fact he had gotten into a fight with one of the villains.

But he wasn't going to tell him that.

He kept up both kind of Haki.

He had to dodge the punches and blocked with his Haki covered leg.

"Damn it…" he thought, "What am I forgetting now!"

But he did remember one thing as he dodged and blocked.

But that was when he saw an opening.

"All For One! 100 Percent! Haki Shoot!" he called out;.

He discovered a harsh kick to Muscular that caused an explosion that knocked Kota off the cliff.

Thanks Izuku caught him in time.

"Sorry about that." Said Izuku, "I should have been paying more attention."

"That was…" said Kota unsure how to respond.

"Yeah… we need to find the transceiver." :said Izuku, "Then head back to camp."

However Izuku froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Kota.

Izuku used his legs to block.

However the punch sent him flying.

"No…" whimpered Kota.

"You know… I was expecting more, but I guess I was wrong…" said Muscular.

He walked towards Izuku who was laying on the ground bleeding.

"I guess you can't stand up to my quirk." Said Muscular.

That was when Kota tossed a rock at him, stopping Muscular.

"are the one who killed my parents!" cried Kota, "The water hose duo."

"You're their kid?" asked Muscular, "Oh this must be fate."

"So you are the one…" cried Kota.

Izuku started to get up.

He was shaking however he was breathing heavily.

"I can't do anything more…" he thought, "I can't hold back…"

He took a breath.

He thought he back to when he learned that he learned that Bakugo was trying to better himself.

He look around… he could sense it… everyone was going to give their all.

And he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I am strong… because everyone will get hurt if I keep holding back!" he shouted.

The thought of everyone getting hurt because of him holding back caused him to erupt in flames.

"That's right…" said Izuku, "I remember everything now…"

Kota saw Izuku get up and bathed in flames.

Muscular stared at Izuku.

"I thought you had a straight quirk…" he said.

"I do… but this is from my past life… I thought you knew since your dealing with Priestess."

He then practically disappeared and delivered a flaming kick that was combined with Haki.

Muscular hit the wall so hard that it cracked.

However he seemed to recover somewhat.

"How…" growled Muscular, "I'm' not surprised to feel pain!"

"I guess I'm just able to hit the right spot." Said Izuku with a shrug.

"That doesn't make any sense!" yelled Muscular.

"My past life didn't make any sense." Said Izuku.

"What does that mean?" asked Muscular.

He glared at Izuku and covered his entire body in muscle fibers.

Izuku glared at Musical.

He looked at Kota.

"I know the best memory to make this work." He thought.

The memory of when his mother from his first life had died and all that followed afterwards.

The green flames had gotten bigger.

He then channeled his quirk into his leg at the same time as using his Haki.

"Hell Memories Smash!" he yelled out.

A large plume of green fire erupt from this.

Almost everyone around the forest who was conscious had seen it.

"Damn it Deku!" yelled Bakugo.

Todoroki just sighed at this reaction.

With Toru who was glaring at the Jack Attack when they saw the green flames.

Although it was invisible Toru was smiling brightly because she knew what it meant.

"It about time…" said Toru.

With Mashirao, Iida, Koda and Mineta they also saw the green fire.

"He finally got over chis block…" said Mashirao getting that feeling at well.

Iida nodded as they looked at Righteous Fury.

Priestess at that green flame and sighed.

"Honestly… who was the idiom…" she muttered

Back on that cliff, Muscular crashed int other rock wall clearly unconscious and heavily burned.

Izuku turned to Kota.

Kota just looked at him crying and in disbelief.

Izuku had saved him… after everything and not knowing him that well. Though Izuku didn't seemed that injured he still risked his life for Kota.

Still what was more important was that Izuku finally got over his mental blocks… He just need the right moment…

But still there was still a lot danger and a lot of villains in that forest and who knew what was going to happen…

Especially now that Izuku knew who the target was.

Next Time: Mashirao knows he has to fight Righteous Fury... but it's not going to be easy... she's very unhinged and has a very painful quirk. What is it? And who was she in her past? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! The mental blocks are no longer a thing... They will be brought up sometimes but the arc is over! Don't worry!


	52. An Emotional Battle

Chapter 52: An Emotional Battle

Izuku looked at Kota. Kota was still crying… he smiled at Kota.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

Kota nodded.

"Come on we have to find something before we have to do something…" Said Izuku.

Izuku gave Kota a piggy back ride.

He jumped off the cliff. Kota graced himself but found that the landing was actually pretty soft.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kota.

Before Izuku could answer both of them heard music. The song was very peppy and upbeat. It was in English.

Izuku's eye twitched as it was Catchy Song (that's the name of the song… it's about how the song would get stuck in your head).

"What's wrong?" asked Kota.

"Why does she do that?" asked Izuku knowing that it was Aiko.

He headed to the song.

Thankfully they managed to find it lying on the ground and the song stopped.

"About time…" said Aiko.

"I was fighting someone." Said Izuku.

"So everyone's theory about you overcoming the blocks is true?" asked Aiko.

Izuku blushed.

"It's true." Said Izuku.

"What's that voice?" asked Kota.

"This is Aiko." Said Izuku, "She's an AI."

"Okay…" said Aiko, "Both Mashirao and Toru are fighting Lost Souls…"

"Lost Souls?" asked Izuku.

"That's the name of Priestess Victims that turned into villains." Said Aiko, "I don't know how many are here… so be careful… though fret that show I don't think we have anything to worry about…"

"Wait… I have news you have to Mandalay." Said Izuku, "I know what they're after."

"What are they after?" asked Aiko.

Izuku told Aiko.

"I'll tell Mandalay right away." Said Aiko.

Soon enough they all got the message.

"I have discovered what the villains are after! They're after Katsuki Bakugo!" was Mandalay's message.

"How do you think Captain Boom Boom is Hodge on to that revelation?" asked Aiko.

"I have no idea." Said Izuku.

He didn't like that fact that they were after him decided to fight a villain they found.

Izuku sighed…

"Hey Kota…" said Izuku.

"What?" asked Kota.

"You have a water quirk right?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Kota.

Izuku looked at the flames not too far away.

"We need your help." Said Izuku, "My classmates are out there. And I can only get in contact with a few of them…"

Kota's eyes widened.

"I believe in your Kota… I know you can do it…" said Izuku.

Kota nodded.

"Okay hold on tight… we'll get you back to camp…" said Izuku.

"Okay kid this is going to be a wild ride…" said Aiko.

Izuku took off into the air to get Kota to where he need to go.

Meanwhile with Mashirao's group.

"All right! Listen up! This is the inflation I have on her!" said Aiko, "Her Quirk is Painful Rage. She's able to channel her anger into energy that causes pain… Honestly it sounds like a villain's quirk to begin with but she actually a tragic figure to be honest. She wanted to be a hero despite her quirk, channeling "Righteous Fury" of the crimes she saw committed to disable her enemies, she occasionally praised for her methods. Unfortunately Priestess got to her…" said Aiko.

The crazy woman was clearly laughing at her pain.

"I also have a lot of information on her past life…" said Aiko, "Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a very wicked witch who followed a madman. When the madman fell the first time she tortured a married couple into insanity and was sent to a horrifying prison that drove her even more insane before she escaped after 14 years in a mass escape."

"How do you know so much?" asked Iida.

"I'll explain another time to Mashirao… you know past life disclosures and that stuff…" said Aiko.

Iida nodded.

Righteous Fury continue to laugh.

"you two are much stronger than I thought… I should have known from the information that given by Priestess for you but you are a surprise." Said Righteous Fury.

idea glared at the woman.

"Iida… you need to leave…" said Mashirao.

"What?" asked Iida.

"She's' after me." Said Mashirao, "Besides it's clear that Mineta and Koda can't handle her quirk…"

Iida remembered back during the USJ he was tasked with running to warn the other teachers.

"Also it sounds like he has a plan…" said Aiko.

"I don't know if it will work." Said Mashirao.

Righteous Fury looked at them.

"You seriously thinking I won't attack while you're planning." said Righteous Fury.

She held out her hands and a red light came out of them.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" called out Mashirao sending out his own pink light back.

The two lights hit and created a large explosion.

"What!" yelled Righteous Fury.

"Okay… that was awesome…" said Aiko.

"The attacks are similar that they can canal each other out…" said Mashirao.

"I was warned that you had abilities from your past life…" said Righteous Fury, "This just pisses me off more… you got to keep your skills… MY MAGIC IS GONE! I'm as good a pathetic muggle now… Yet you keep your skills!"

"I'll be fine;…" said Mashirao.

"Just please be careful…" said Iida.

"I will." Said Mashirao.

"I want to kill him! But you three need to die as well.

She sent out the light towards them.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" he called out.

Once again canceled out the light with his own emotion based attack.

Iida managed to pick up both Koda and Mineta and run away.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Righteous Fury.

However that was when the ground in front of her suddenly exploded.

It was clear that it was form Mashirao.

"I won't let you hurt them any more…" said Mashirao.

Thankfully Iida was able to get away.

"You think you're so noble… and you're so righteous…" said Righteous Fury.

Mashirao didn't respond.

"People like you do don't know about suffering from your past life…" growled out Righteous Fury.

"You think I don't know?" asked Mashirao.

He had a issues in his past life, a lot of stemmed from his lack of sense of a direction and his curse. And the combination of the two.

He was hit hard by teen angst and often claimed other on his problems.

But he knows what it was like to suffer in his past life.

However it wasn't just that…

"You were in a prison right?" asked Mashirao .

"I did! You know nothing about Azkaban." Growled Righteous Fury.

"But you did land there because of what you did… didn't you?" asked Mashirao.

Righteous Fury gritted her teeth in anger.

"You did that in your past life and it's clear you're blaming everyone else for your pain! I learned this in my past life that you can't do that!" yelled Mashirao, "So don't you blame me for what happened in your past life!"

That was when she unleashed her quirk on him and he fell to the ground.

"That was tremendously stupid…" said Aiko.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"You don't try to talk sense into a crazy villain! That's just common sense." Said Aiko.

"What should I do besides using Shi Shi Hokodan?" asked Mashirao.

"I haven't gotten the chance to tell you yet but one of the things she's not good at is hand to hand combat." Said Aiko, "She relied more on her quirk. But considering her quirk it will be a long shot…"

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"Unless you have another idea I have no idea how to help in this fight." Said Aiko.

"I have an idea…" said Mashirao, "It's my strongest attack."

"Past life I'm guessing…" said Aiko.

Mashirao nodded.

"All right! Lay down the plan!" said Aiko.

"You're planning to kill the others aren't you?" asked Mashirao.

"Of course! The four of you must die!" mocked Righteous Fury, "Why do you get keep going on…"

"do you plan to make them suffer?" asked Mashirao.

"Of course I do!" said Righteous Fury.

Mashirao began to glow.

The thoughts of her killing his friends… it was enough.

Suddenly he launched a pillar of pink energy from his body that went into the sky.

And then the energy fell back to earth.

"What is this!" yelled Righteous Fury.

And son she was crushed under the weight of the energy.

Throughout the forest they saw this pillar of energy.

Izuku landed.

"What was that?" asked Kota.

"Mashirao…" said Izuku.

"He's fine…" said Aiko.

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku.

"I'm sure…" said Aiko, "Don't worry I'm freaking out from my place with him."

"Okay…" said Izuku, "Wait… what…"

Back with Mashirao he was standing in a crater breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Aiko.

"It's my strongest attack…" said Mashirao, "I can't use it very well as it requires being brought to my lowest point…"

"How are even staining…" said Aiko.

"It's hard to explain… but after using it I'm emotionally drained and it passed right through me…" sighed Mashirao.

"I would say that doesn't make sense but I was built by a man who was on a hero team with the Norse God of Thunder in a past life… so a lot of things tend not to make sense when it comes to dealing with past lives…" said Aiko.

He turned to Righteous Fury who was unconscious.

"You should run back to camp…" said Aiko.

"I know…" said Mashirao.

He ran in the wrong ay.

"Other way!" said Aiko.

Mashirao ran in a completely different direction, still going the wrong way.

"I hate this so much…" sighed Aiko.

"I'm trying!" yelled Mashirao.

Meanwhile in the classroom that was being used by the remedial class Iida arrived carrying Koda and Mineta.

"Are you okay?" asked Mina.

"It was one of the villains. Ojiro is fighting her." Said Iida.

"Well actually he just finished the fight and he won!" said Aiko form Iida's device, "He got hit again , but he managed to shake it off and used his ultimate attack that he has."

"Wait you have one of those crazy AI devices." Said Mina.

"Why?" asked Sero.

"As class representative it's my duty to make sure that the students are safe… and that means making sure Ojiro doesn't get too lost." Said Iida.

"That makes way too much sense…" said Mina.

"Speaking of which… he might want to go back… to make sure that he doesn't get lost coming back here." Said Aiko.

"He can't be that lost." Muttered Vlad King.

They both checked the transceivers.

"Just try to be back here quickly…" said Vlad King knowing it was better for his friend to corral him.

"I'll be right back…" said Iida.

He ran out of the room to get Mashirao.

Elsewhere in the forest Priestess was scowling.

"Great he just had to be pushed to his limits…" growled out Priestess.

She didn't consider him a high threat on the level of Hibiki, Momo or Ryuji (Izuku was considered a higher level than them). But he was still a threat.

"I shouldn't be worried about that…" said Prestress, "I have to focus on my target…"

Meanwhile with Toru and Kyoka they were still facing off against Jack Attack when they saw that attack.

"Seriously Mashirao! You have to use that attack!" pouted Toru.

"What?" asked Kyoka confused.

She knew about the green fire and how it was Izuku (everyone in class knew about that after all) but the pink energy was something different.

"Look sweetheart you have to pay attention to me and not your friend." Said Jack Attack.

He suddenly created playing cards which he threw at them.

Toru pulled Kyoka out the way and thankfully they all missed.

"You're lucky that I decided to go easy tonight." Mocked Jack Attack, "I thought it would more fun to use my quirk."

Toru looked up at Jack Attack.

"Are you glaring at me?" he asked, "Because I get the feeling that you're glaring at me…"

"I'm glaring at you." Confirmed Toru.

"kay..,." said Jack Attack.

Toru then took out what looked like a bright pink grenade.

"Jiro! Get out of here… I can handle him." Said Toru.

"But…" said Kyoka.

"Let your aunty Toru handle this." Said Toru.

"Your only a month and a half older than me…" said Kyoka with a sweat drop.

She tossed the grenadines which exploded in a fireworks and confetti.

"If you don't go just be careful." Said Toru.

"He's nuts!" agreed Aiko, "And a different kind of nuts too!"

Kyoka nodded at this.

With Righteous Fury defeated it was one less villain to worry about, but there were still plenty of villains out in the forest and who knew what was going to happen.,..

Especially since it was clear that Priestess had a specific target…

Next Time: Toru decided to go full Pinkie Pie for her fight. What does that mean? Uh... find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Someone got it right that it was Bellatrix! I actually hinted that she was around the first time I mentioned Seito, there's a reason why he's open about his death and the only reason that would be is that his murderer is running around. So yeah... I hope you liked her...


	53. Lethal Joke Character: Fight!

A/N: All right! 400 reviews! Congrats to KatoGS123 for getting review number 400! I hope all enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 53: Lethal Joke Character: Fight!

Izuku was headed towards camp with Kota still on his back. However as he used Sky Walk he saw someone important below him.

"Mr./ Aizawa. "said Izuku.

Aizawa sighed when Izuku landed in front of him.

He looked at Izuku while he did have a few bruises and a cut on his face he looked pretty much fine.

"Midoriya…" said Aizawa.

He wasn't really sure what to say to him. After all when hearing there were multiple villains in the forest he knew that the kids had to fight back.

Combined with the fact no one knew just how powerful Izuku was.

Plus after his own fight Aiko had confirmed that Izuku managed to overcome his mental blocks.

"Can you get Kota to safety?" asked Izuku.

"Let me guess you're going after Bakugo?" asked Aizawa.

"I really should…" admitted Izuku, "He wouldn't like it… but it would be a good idea…"

Aizawa sighed and messaged his devolving headache.

"Please don't try to fight that Nomu…" groaned Aizawa.

"Don't worry I won't." said Izuku.

Aizawa looked at Izuku skeptically.

"I nearly vomited seeing that thing from a distance with my Haki…" explained Izuku, "I don't think I can fight it up close."

"Look Izuku will be fine." Said Aiko, "Though I'm wondering if his leg is okay."

"What?" asked Izuku.

'You used Hell Memories Smash against the guy… if my memory is correct your leg might be in bad shape…"

"It's not that bad! I'm getting better at it." Said Izuku.

Aizawa just looked at Izuku.

"I'll just take the kid…" he groaned.

"Good call." Sighed Aiko from Aizawa's device.

Izuku gave Aizawa Kota.

"Just please don't after that Nomu." Said Aizawa.

"Don't worry, I won't'." Said Izuku.

Aizawa watched as Izuku once again took to the sky.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure he's not lying." Said Aiko.

Aizawa nodded.

Besides I'm pretty sure that one of the others might be fighting that thing." Said Aiko.

"What?" asked Aizawa.

"Just never mind." Said Aiko, "And focus on getting g that kid to the fire!"

Aizawa just sighed.

"Why did Priestess have to be at the USJ?" he muttered.

"Don't ask me… I don't have any sources to tell me why." Said Aiko.

"Hey I was wondering… his quirk is strength based right… how is he able to use fire?" asked Kota.

"Why didn't you ask him?" asked Aiko.

"I wasn't sure if he would answer me." Said Kota.

"It's because you punched in the nads isn't it?" asked Aiko.

"Uh…" said Kota.

"I'm probably not the best one of explain." Sighed Aizawa.

"Trust me on it kid.;.. you don't want to know what he's been through…" said Aiko, "Honestly it's a miracle that he even functions most of the time… thar all of them are able to function…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kota.

"You don't want to know." Said Aizawa.

Kota was quiet.

Back with Toru she and Kyoka hid under the tree.

"Do you really think you can handle him alone?" asked Kyoka.

"Listen things are going to get really weird." Said Toru.

"How weird are we talking about?" sked Kyoka.

She then took out multiple party canons.

"Don't worry! I won't do a song and dance to distract him." Said Toru.

"Okay seriously that's the second time you brought that up… did you do that a lot in your past life?" asked Kyoka.

"It's better if you don't know…" said Toru.

She then shot the party canons at Jack Attack.

He got hit hard by the confetti blasts.

That was when Toru seemingly teleported to by his side and hit him in the fact with a pie.

Jack Attack stumbled back but then realized something.

'You didn't hit me in the face with a real pie." Said Jack Attack.

"Nope… shaving cream… one of my classmates really hates it when someone wastes food." Said Toru, "I fear the day when someone destroys cake in front of him and Momo…"

Said day will be a day long remembered.

"So a fellow jokester." Said Jack Attack.

He sent out the plan cards at her but she managed to dodge easily by skipping.

"Okay! I really should give you information about him…" said Aiko, "Jack Attack, his quirks lets him create razor sharp playing cards. Was a fairly average hero until Priestess got to him… then he remember his past life as a Villain known as the Joker… That's all I know about his past life… I have a source of Righteous Fury's past life…"

"I see…" said Toru.

"Also no… despite coming from a world of heroes and villains he and Hibiki weren't from the same world." Said Aiko.

"I get the feeling that's also because his universe feels animated." Said Toru, "And also Mark Hamill is very awesome!"

"Yes Mark Hamill was a very awesome man… but what does that have to do with anything." Said Aiko.

"You won't be able to get it." Said Toru.

""Okay… I'm just going to shut up because I have to feeling things going really weird…" said Aiko.

"Good call." Said Toru.

"You done getting exposition?" asked Jack Attack.

"I'm good!" said Toru.

"Are you giving me the thumbs up?" asked Jack Attack.

"I'm giving you the thumbs up." Said Toru.

The fight began again.

Jack Attack started to throw more of his playing cards as her. She dodged a few by skipping.

Then she took out he transceiver and used it as a shield to block every single card thrown at her.

"Hey! Rude!" said Aiko.

"Sorry! I won't use as a weapon again… I just use a different friend." Said Toru.

"Yeah… that doesn't sound ominous…" said Aiko as Toru picked the transceiver.

"Use your friend as a weapon? Aren't you supposed to be a hero?" asked Jack Attack.

"She didn't mind the first time." Said Toru as she took out another of her party grenades.

IT distracted him.

"You know… it's weird… and you mentioned it yourself but you're going easy on me." Said Toru.

Jack Attack scowled as he removed confetti.

"Why is that?" asked Toru.

"I have my reasons!" said Jack Attack.

He tossed more playing cards her.

She took out another party bazooka and fired it.

It hit him head on.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" yelled Toru making a gesture at him.

"Two things… we're already fighting and the other! You're pointing at me aren't you?" asked Jack Attack.

"I'm pointing at you." Said Toru.

That was when suddenly Toru pulled out a lavender Alicorn from somewhere.

"Sorry about this Twilight!" said Toru.

"wait… what…" said the Alicorn,.

She then twirled the alicorn's tail like a gatling gun causing a rapid fire effect from the Alicorn's horn.

Jack Attack ran away from the rapid fire.

"Thanks Twilight!" said Toru.

"Wait Toru…" said the alicorn who was indeed her friend from her past life Twilight.

However Twilight disappeared just as she came.

Meanwhile in Equestria…

Twilight sat ad table blinked as she drank tea with her mentor Celestia (Luna's sister and fellow former princess)

"What just happened?" asked Celestia.

"Toru… Pinkie Pie's reincarnation just grabbed me to use a weapon during a fight…" sighed Twilight.

She then slammed her head into the table.

"Should have listened to Spike…" said Celestia taking a sip of tea.

"Should have listened to Spike…" agreed Twilight, "Now I owe him so many gems."

Spike her oldest friend, friendship ambassador and also a comic book nerd warned her that something like that might happen during a hero/villain fight…

Back in the forest…

"You are so lucky that I'm going easy on you…" mocked Jack Attack, "If I had my usual staff on me you would be dead right now…"

"And unfortunately for you… I'm not…" said Toru.

That was when Jack Attack noticed what appeared to be a pink bomb that was shaped like an old fashion nuclear bomb.

"Wait is that a…" said Jack Attack

"My strongest party bomb!" said Toru.

And through the forest they all saw a giant mushroom cloud made out of confetti and streamers.

Everyone stared at it in confusion.

Well mostly.

"Well looks like Toru went all out…" said Izuku as he ran to his first destination.

"You have no idea…" said Aiko.

"What happened?" asked Izuku.

"You don't want to know what I saw her do… I'm pretty sure she broke the walls of reality…  
" said Aiko.

"Yeah… sounds about right…" said Izuku.

"Oh right… friend who is a protector of dreams." Said Aiko.

Back with Toru and Jack Attack, Jack Attack was in a daze.

"You know what… I'm giving up… live to fight another day…" mumbled Jack Attack.

He got up to leave.

"Oh wait I get it now!" said Toru.

"What?" asked Jack Attack.

" The reason why you went easy on us and just used your quirk is that the good part of you is still alive and is fighting against the insane and evil personality of your past life!" said Toru.

Jack Attack sneered at Toru and then ran off.

It was true… the part of him that longed to be a hero… to be a good person at times fought against The Joker's personality;… it was few and far between but it still happened.

And that's what happened that night him going easy…

But it was clear thanks to his fight with Toru that's not what was going to happen in the future.

"You can come out now!" said Toru.

Turned out Kyoka didn't leave but watched the fight from a hiding place.

"What was that?" asked Kyoka.

"Special party powers." Said Toru.

"Okay…" said Kyoka, "Next time you tell me to run… I'll do it."

"Good." Said Toru.

That qasr when Toru shuddered again.

"What is it now?" asked Kyoka.

Toru took a breath, it took her years of years of training to figure out a "doozy" but she finally figured it what to feel when it happened.

And she took a breath and felt it.

"Priestess is here too! And she's after one of the students." Said Toru.

"Wait are you sure?" asked Kyoka.

"Okay… I get your psychic… but we need a second opinion on that one." Said Aiko.

"Yeah… but we should be careful… it's not me for obvious reasons but it could be you…" said Toru.

Kyoka nodded.

"Let's just go back to camp." Said Kyoka.

"Good idea." Said Toru.

Both of them decided to head back to camp hoping that they wouldn't run into Priestess or any other villains really…

But still… there was still a lot going on and hopefully it would be fine…

Next Time: Momo, Aoyama and a member of Class 1-B stumble upon the Nomu. Will they be able to fight off against it? Wait clear it up... will Momo be able to fight against it? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! It's DCAU Joker because of so many reasons... Among them is that Mark Hamill is awesome... so yeah...


	54. Nomu Fight!

Chapter 54: Nomu Fight!

Izuku continued on his way. However he decided to double check something first. Namely to see if Mandalay and Tiger needed help.

It was probably a good idea to see if the two pro heroes needed it after all.

He jumped down from the air.

"Do you need help?" asked Izuku.

"We go this!" said Mandalay.

Izuku looked at them and nodded.

Izuku headed to the forest to save Bakugo. However as he headed int other forest Magne decided to attack him, however it was Spinner who came to his defense due to the fact that Izuku was deemed a true hero by Stain.

Then they were both taken down by Tiger and Mandalay.

Izuku had noticed this with his Haki.

"That was lucky…." Said Izuku.

"You got right!" agreed Aiko.

Elsewhere in the forest a group consisting of Momo, Aoyama and member of Class 1-B anted Yosetsu Awase were searching for more students. After all there was still the poison gas problem.

Momo had taken charge by giving those that needed them gas masks.

That was when they heard something.

Momo pulled the two into bushes.

They saw that it was the Nomu.

They all stared at the monster.

However when Momo did she had gotten flashes of memories…

Memories from the USJ…

Of fight that Nomu…

"Yaoyorozu!" said Aoyama as she faulted for a few seconds.

"I'm fine…" said Momo, "I just remembered something from the USJ."

Aoyama's eyes widened when she said that.

"What?" asks Awase.

"I was hit by a quirk at the USJ." Explained Momo, "I became feral and wasn't in my right mind. For me to remember means something very important."

"Not to mention Izuku said the same thing about Hosu." Said Aiko.

Momo sighed remembering why Izuku left the train back in Hosu.

But the fact that she got the memories now too.

It meant something… she knew what she had to do.

"Someone's being a hypocrite…" said Aiko.

"I don't care." Said Momo.

She created a large sword.

"Wait… is this a good idea?" asked Awase.

"I don't have much of a choice." Said Momo.

"I have reports from what happened at the USJ. She fought one of those things before" said Aiko, "Though admittingly she was fighting with Izuku… but at the same time she did cut off one of its limbs… so my final verdict… I'm going to tell you to run away when you need to run away.

Momo was now making to the various piece of armor and putting it only leaving her legs bare so that she could pull new from her legs when the time came.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Awase.

"With the exposition of Izuku I might be the only one to fight this thing." Said Momo.

She jumped out of the bushes.

Awase looked at Aoyama who just shrugged.

Momo looked at the monster that turned around.

"Okay! I will help you only so much… if I say get out of here… get out of here okay…" Said Aiko.

"I know…" said Momo.

"Though there is a chance I won't…. really, really, really good chance." Said Aiko.

Momo realized what she meant, she was considered to be one of the most powerful reincarnation after all.

The Nomu looked at her and then suddenly gigantic power tools erupted from its skin.

"Holy crap!" yelled Aiko.

Momo just narrowed her eyes at the Nomu.

The Nomu ran towards her, ready to fight.

She blocked a drill with the sword she was using and managed to push it back.

"That thing just popped chainsaws out of its flesh…" said Aiko.

"I did…" said Momo.

"This is going to be one of those fight isn't it?" asked Aiko.

"I have no idea." Said Momo.

"Wait away against is that a normal claw hammer?" sked Aiko.

They noticed that indeed one of the tools was just a normal claw hammer.

"It is…" said Momo.

"Don't get hit by that one… it will be sad if that's the thing that hits you." Said Aiko.

Momo blocked as chainsaw.

"Okay… good idea to shut up now." Said Aiko.

Momo one again pushed the Nomu back.

She looked at the Nomu. And another memory came back to her.

Of the first Nomu's arm growing back.

But then she realized something… there was a chance that this one wouldn't' have the same quirk.

"I can't judge it until I see it!" said Momo.

She aimed an attack for one of the arms (which was the best way to describe the things producing the tools. )

She cut off one of the chain saw arms.

The Nomu roared in pain and anger.

However it was clear… that arm wasn't growing back.

"It looks like this one doesn't have that regeneration." Said Aiko.

"Once again… shutting up… but I will say this: I feel kind of bad for that thing." Said Aiko.

Momo sighed, she wasn't going to take her chances and still be careful. She knew from her fights in her past life to always be careful…

But she did have a feeling that Aiko kind of had a point.

If this thing wasn't regenerating… then there was a good chance she would win/.

But she still to be realize and not assume thing.

However by cutting off one of its arms it was even more angry./

And of course it began to lash out like crazy.

It roared in anger and managed to knock out the sword out of her hands.

She dodged one of the chainsaw and landed on her feet, she managed to create a pair of swords this time.

However before any more on the fight could be a gun shot rang throughout the forest.

Momo's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Who got shot?" asked Momo.

"I don't know…" said Aiko, "I'm asking Izuku."

Momo nodded.

"Duck!" yelled Aiko.

Momo thankful listened to the AI.

She ducked under tow of the chainsaws.

"Okay… shutting up until I get an update." Said Aiko.

Momo nodded and focused on the fight…

Back with Izuku he was running towards where he knew Bakugo should be. That was when he heard the gun shot.

He paled and looked towards where he heard the gunshot.

He looked at who got shot and breathed a sigh of relief at the fight he was seeing.

"Do you know who got shot?" asked Aiko.

"It was Tetsutetsu." Said Izuku, "And he's using his quirk."

"Oh good…" said Aiko, "I'm telling Momo after her fight."

"She's fighting someone?" asked Izuku.

"I'm not telling who she's fighting because saving Bakugo is more important…" said Aiko.

"It's that bad." Said Izuku.

"It is." Sighed Aiko, "So focus making sure your frenemy isn't kidnaped."

Izuku nodded knowing Aiko was right.

Though it was hard to ignore the gun shots ringing throughout the forest.

Back with Momo she managed to cut off one of the other chain saw arms along with the drill arm.

The Nomu once again roared in pain and anger.

But it was also clear it was losing a lot of blood.

It's moves were starting to get sloppy.

She managed to cut off its last two chain saw arms, leaving only the hammer arm.

The Nomu still roared in pain and anger.

She then created a spear and impaled it in the shoulder.

Thanks to the combination of pain and blood loss it could only rail it's hammer arm in pitiful moment.

Momo pushed it back until it was against a tree and drove the spear further in the tree;… trapping it.

She created another spear and did it it's other shoulder.

She was breathing heavily but it was clear that it could move from the tree due to the pain and blood loss.

She heard a noise behind her. Thankfully it was us Aoyama and Awase.

Awase was just in shock at the fight.

"So it's over?" asked Aoyama who wasn't surprised.

After all he had heard about her one sided exam with Aizawa.

"It's down." Said Momo with a nod.

That was when the poison gas began to clear.

"What happened?" asked Momo.

"Checking with Izuku!" said Aiko.

Back with Izuku he had seen the end of the fight with Tetsutetsu. He wasn't the only one fighting the vialling, he had help form Itsuka.

"So they defeated the villain and the gas is clearing?" asked Aiko.

"It is." Said Izuku.

"Okay! Good!" said Aiko, "I'll spread the word along with the fact that the Nomu is down."

"Wait… the Nomu is down?" asked Izuku.

"Yep!" said Aiko.

"Was that what Momo was fighting?" asked Izuku.

"You know it!" said Aiko.

Izuku realized that was the reason why Aiko didn't tell him.

But still he headed to where he knew Katsuki was.

Back with Momo, Aoyama and Awase.

"Okay! So are you going to head back to camp since people don't need gas makes any more or do you want to help Izuku?" asked Aiko.

Momo began to think.

She quickly realized something and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think I can leave them alone… should I?" asked Momo.

"Probably not a good idea… I mean Bakugo might have Todoroki with him… but he seems like the type to just let them bicker." Said Aiko.

"I'm going to follow Izuku. It will be up to you what do." Said Momo.

"I think it would be a good idea to stick with you." Said Aoyama staring at the pinned Nomu.

"He's got a point." Said Aoyama.

"All right! I'll lead you to Izuku." Said Aiko.

"Hey…" said Awase pointing at a large plate of cupcakes, "Those weren't there a couple seconds ago…"

Aoyama touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

Momo took the plate of cupcakes.

"Already telling her thanks." Said Aiko.

Momo nodded and they both headed to where Izuku was heading.

Meanwhile with Aizawa.

"The gas has cleared and the Nomu has been defeated." Said Aiko.

"Midoriya didn't keep his promise did he?" asked Aizawa.

"No don't worry… Izuku kept his promise." Said Aiko.

Aizawa felt a new annoyance bubble up.

"Which one of them?" asked Aizawa.

"Momo!" said Aiko.

Aizawa groaned.

"Also she, Aoyama and random kid from Class 1-B are acting as backup for Izuku in protecting Bakugo." said Aiko

Aizawa groaned again.

"Hey! I only know Tetsutetsu, Ibara, Kendo and Monoma… I have no idea who the others in the class are." Said Aiko.

"Just never mind." Said Aizawa.

Aizawa couldn't help but to get a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon…

And little did he know things would change for the class once again soon… and he wasn't sure what going to happen.

But the change was coming and it would be something he wouldn't expect…

Next Time: Priestess has a role to play in this missing by going after someone... who is the person and why is she going on after them? Meanwhile Izuku needs to save one of his classmates from their quirk. Who is it? And will Priestess go after her target? Find out next time!


	55. Another Soul Awakened

A/N: It took nearly a year but the promised 6th person is finally here...

Chapter 55: Another Soul Awakened

Izuku ran through the forest. However he sensed that something was going to attack him and dodged.

He looked at what just attacked him and his eyes were wide.

He turned and saw that Shoji was running towards him.

Then he noticed one of Shoji's tentacles was bleeding.

"You're bleeding." Said Izuku, "What happened."

Before he could answer Izuku saw what was rampaging. IT was Dark Shadow. It was massive and was even engulfing Tokoyami's body.

"Run! Get away!" growled Tokoyami., ""You'll be killed."

Izuku stared in horror.

Shoji began to explain what happened.

They were attacked by one of the villains. One that could create blade from his teeth and it cut off one of his hands.

"What!" said Izuku in horror.

"Don't worry, my Dupli-arm quirk can create hands within hand and that was what was cut off." Explained Shoji.

"I see…" said Izuku.

"There is a way to calm Dark Shadow down." Said Shoji, "If he gets enough light it will calm down…"

Izuku blinked then realized what Shoji was getting at.

"All right!" said Izuku.

Tokoyami watched Izuku and then remember what Izuku could do and relaxed a bit, while he was still worried… the fact that it was someone who manipulate fire was there was going to be help…

Meanwhile at the camp building Mineta and Koda had managed to recover from their attacks.

Thankfully Iida had also brought Mashirao back a while ago.

"Hey guys." Said Toru as she entered with Kyoka.

"Toru!" said Mashirao.

"You guys are okay!" said Mina.

"Were you even listening to me?" asked Aiko, "I told you that most of the class accounted for… right now the ones I can't truly accounts for is unfortunately Bakugo and Todoroki…"

"What about my class?" demanded Monoma.

"Sorry I only know of you and three other classmates like I keep saying and I can only truly account for one of them." Said Aiko, "I have no idea what his name is and right now I really don't care… right now is a serious situation…"

"She has no intention of learning his name, does she?" asked Kaminari.

"Probably not." Sighed Mashirao.

"I still don't understand why Class 1-A gets access to such an advanced AI." Muttered Monona, "While we didn't even know she existed until today."

"I told you, I will explain later." Muttered Vlad King.

None of the ones that knew Aiko beforehand wanted to tell them it was because of multiple reasons that they had access to her.

Especially the main reason of Priestess' quirk.

The ones that hadn't met Aiko were given the quick explanation "Orchestra Rave made her" and figured how things from there.

"Monoma's going to let in by the end of this, isn't he?" asked Mashirao.

"He is." Mumbled Toru.

Mashirao sighed.

"Hey you okay?" asked Mina to Kyoka.

Kyoka was kind of in a daze.

"You don't want to know the fight I just saw." Muttered Kyoka.

"I see…" said Mina.

Back with Izuku he ran toward Tokoyami.

He then activated Hell Memories.

He just used some les angry memories as the pointed wasn't to hurt Tokoyami but to help him.

Just some minor announces, like a time he be wasn't able to buy a new All Might figure or the time they forgot his drink at McDonalds.

Just annoying enough to stoke the flames enough.

He ran towards the Dark Shadow covered Tokoyami and got in close enough for the flames to affect Dark Shadow.

The bright green fire thankfully shrunk down the shadow enough for Tokoyami to pacify it.

"Midoriya… thank you." Said Tokoyami.

"It wasn't a problem." Said Izuku.

"Are all right Tokoyami?" asked Shoji.

"Shoji I'm sorry…." Said Tokoyami.

"IT's all right! You're safe now." Said Shoji.

"Look I know that everything is fine but we still have your frenemy to save." Said Aiko.

Both Shoji and Tokoyami were confused.

Izuku took out the transceiver.

"Hey! My name is Aiko and I am an AI built by Orchestra Rave. Though name is actually A.I.K.O. which strand for Artificial Intelligence Knows Objectively." Said Aiko.

"Objectively what?" asked Tokoyami before Izuku could stop him.

Aiko was silent for a few seconds of course.

"That I'm better than you!" said Aiko.

And then she played the repeating horn sounds effect.

"Aiko's been helping everyone out tonight." Explained Izuku.

"And you two are the last two in class I have officially met." Said Aiko.

"So everyone else in class met you." Said Izuku.

"Oh yeah." Said Aiko.

"Did you give your usual introduction?" asked Izuku.

"Mostly…" said Aiko, "Koda refused to ask "Objectively what"… though to be fair he rarely ever talks… but still it's annoying…"

"He was the only one in that group to not know you…" pointed out Izuku.

"Either way it's probably to have a good idea to have these tow as back up… plus the fact that you will probably have to keep Dark Shadow in check." Said Aiko, "Plus Aoyama and that Class 1-b guy are helping out too."

"Momo's going to help me too." Said Izuku.

"You three need to go back now!" said Aiko, "Talk while you walk."

Izuku looked towards where Bakugo and Todoroki were and saw that they were fighting a villain.

But he saw that another villain was heading towards him.

"She's right." Said Izuku.

They all headed towards where Bakugo and Todoroki were.

Meanwhile with Priestess she found her target.

She smirked as she looked at him… especially since he was already in a fight with someone else.

"Perfect…" she said.

(Flashback)

Shigaraki was telling Prestress why he was going to attack the camp.

"I'm sorry but what?" asked Priestess.

"I plan to recruit him into the league." He said looking at a picture of Bakugo, "I mean he's already an unchained animal… I could be the one to unleash his true potential."

"Two things… no offense… but you're a terrible salesman." Said Prestress.

"What does that mean?" asked Shigaraki.

"How many of the ones you personally recruited weren't idiots?" asked Prestress.

"You joined." Muttered Shigaraki.

"Kurogiri was the one to make the offer not you…" pointed out Priestess.

Shigaraki was making strangled noises.

"And the other… if he wanted to be a villain don't you think he already would have become one?" asked Priestess.

Shigaraki was about to say something but stopped.

"The kid wants to be a hero and if he didn't quit school after that giant mess about him came out then I doubt even Kurogiri could convince him." Said Priestess, "And besides with all that stuff revealed about him don't you think there's a chance he might regret it… I mean I have stuff about stuff I did in Jr. High… manly fashion related but that's not the point."

"Okay… I get it, I get it…" muttered Shigaraki.

"The only way he would do that is to completely break him… and I doubt that would be easy…" said Priestess rolling her eyes.

However that was when Shigaraki got an idea.

"Yet you can…" said Shigaraki.

"Wait… what?" asked Priestess.

"You have broken hundreds of heroes… what if you use his quirk and after his head is no longer fuzzy we convince him to join us…" said Shigaraki.

"I have never tried anything like that." Said Priestess, "Though… it could work… but I should warn you…"

"I know that three percent chance." Said Shigaraki.

"There are other factors too." Said Priestess, "Certain stressful situations… like I discovered a second less common factor when it comes to heroes remaining heroes."

"Really now?" asked Shigaraki.

"I have discovered that if someone survived cancer and died another way in their past life they will remain a hero." Said Priestess.

"What?" asked Shigaraki.

"It's true… if they contracted cancer. They beat it and die via other means. Then they will remain a hero." Said Priestess, "Whether it's old age, car accident or getting gored by a rhino…"

"What was that last one?" asked Shigaraki.

"I'll tell you later." Sighed Priestess, "But I'm just saying there is a still a small percent chance if he had a normal life we still can't convince him."

"The odds are still in your favor though." Said Shigaraki.

"Still I never thought of it before." Said Priestess, "But we should see if it will even work…"

"I'm sure it will." Said Shigaraki with a shrug.

(End of Flashback)

"Hopefully this will work…" she said as she began her praying ritual.

At the same time Bakugo was trying to fight with the villain. However Todoroki was stopping him.

"You can't do that! You'll just cause a forest fire!" scolded Todoroki.

"You could just freeze it once I blow him up!" yelled Bakugo.

Todoroki was about to say something.

But he saw Bakugo suddenly freeze up and fell to his knees.

"Bakugo?" asked Todoroki concerned.

Then he saw what happened he saw Priestess with her finger returning to normal.

"Depending on the results… you'll remember er too." Mocked Priestess, "Don't' worry I won't go after your unconscious friend."

"I thought you were after him!" said Todoroki.

"Oh I am…" said Priestess, "But in order for our plans to work he needs to be properly broken…"

"What?" asked Todoroki horrified.

At the same time as the three ran towards where Todoroki and Bakugo were, Izuku sensed sweat just happened…

"Midoriya what's wrong?" asked Tokoyami.

"I don't know… but something happened to Bakugo…" said Izuku.

Both Shoji and Tokoyami became concerned.

Back in the pot, Priestess took the time to look at Bakugo's past life memories… after all it would be best to see if he would be broken, join their side because he was a villain in his past life or remain a hero before they really kidnapped him.

That was when Izuku, Tokoyami and Shoji had arrived.

"You…" growled out Izuku figure out what happened.

However Priestess couldn't respond… because when she was done checking the memories… she started screaming…

Next Time: Bakugo is now in the feral stage and is fighting! Who was he in his past life and could someone have known him? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! It was Bakugo... and I hope you like the twist with the story... it's going to effect things for a while... Also who do you think he is? Cookies for whoever have the right answer... and remember the series are One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail and Ranma 1/2...


	56. The Return of the Pirate Hunter

A/N: All right! As you can tell form the title who Bakugo was... I hope those who guessed wrong will like who picked and yeah... a lot of you guessed correctly. But man... last chapter was the most review chapter yet! And I understand why...

Also I usually don't say this but... I edited chapter 47 after I noticed I forgot to give Aoi a proper introduction (I thought I wrote one but I didn't.,..) so yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 56: The Return of the Pirate Hunter

In the classroom everyone was nervous about any news about Bakugo.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" yelled Aiko suddenly.

"What happened?" asked Toru.

"Okay good news… Bakugo hasn't been kidnapped…" said Aiko, "But it's not just bad news… but horrible news…"

"You better not be exaggerating things!" yelled Iida.

"Priestess got him with her quirk…" said Aiko.

Everyone in the classroom but Monoma were horrified.

"No…" whispered Kirishima.

"The five of us were lucky…" muttered Mashirao.

"Yeah…" whispered Toru.

"We have no idea who or what he was…" said Aiko, "Our only hope is that he was a fighter in his past life…"

She didn't want to admit to the cancer survivor metric t the moment…

IT was a good metric to see if someone would remain a hero... BUT it also sounded pretty insensitive at the moment.

"What are you even talking about!" demanded Monoma.

Back at the location, Priestess was screaming for several seconds.

Ever since she was doing this she had kept a mental list of those she wanted to awaken. She knew the odds were slim that she would ever awaken them. But she was still scared that she would.

People such as Steve Rogers, Ranma Saotome and Rock Lee were all people she was terrified of awakening. Heck with her recent of Ryuji's past life memories the list gained a huge boost thanks to the existence of power rangers (there were over a 100 of them!).

Currently there was one person that was on top of the list…

And she just reawakened his memories.

"It's just like the USJ…" said Shoji.

Out of the five that seen her breakdown, Shoji was the only one that wasn't in the classroom.

When Priestess finally stopped screaming she suddenly tackled Izuku.

"TELL ME!" she yelled.

"What…" said Izuku knowing she was having another breakdown.

"I know he bullied you since childhood! That you've known each other for years! So tell me! How were you drawn together!" she demanded.

However before anyone could get her off him (still unsure if Izuku's inability to hit women was still in effect as it still had yet to be tested) Bakugo finally got up.

"No… the 30 seconds are up…" whimpered Priestess.

Bakugo grasped trying to get something on his side only grabbing air.

He then glared at Priestess.

She got off of Izuku and began to run away.

However it wasn't enough.

Suddenly a wind blew from Bakugo knocking her down.

"What was that?" asked Tokoyami.

That was when they all noticed that his hands were comply black.

Which they all immediately recognized.

"Midoriya… isn't that one of your techniques?" asked Tokoyami.

"Haki…" said Izuku.

That was when the villain they were fighting earlier broke through the ice wall that Todoroki had created.

Bakugo turned his attention on him.

After all right now he was just running on instincts from his past life with the goal of protecting his friends (loose term right now) and defeating his enemies.

They watched Bakugo fought in a weird way as if chopping the air.

Izuku watched in shock, he knew those movements.

"Midoriya… did you know him?" asked Todoroki.

Before Izuku could answer.

"Izuku!" called out Momo.

The other two arrived as well with Aoyama looked at Priestess and the way Bakugo was acting, after all he was one of the few students (along with Tokoyami) who hadn't seen what the feral stage looked like. While Awase was just confused.

"Momo… I need you make something for me." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Three katanas." Said Izuku.

Momo was confused for a second but then remembered something from wen she saw his memories in the dreams.

"All right!" she said.

Meanwhile Bakugo continued to fight the villain as he turned his teeth into blades.

After a about a minute.

Izuku yelled out "Hey! Shitty swordsman!"

Everyone watched in confuse after Momo finished making the katanas.

She placed the three swords and Izuku kicked the blades to Bakugo.

Bakugo saw the swords hurtling him and caught all three of them.

With the third in his mouth shocking everyone including Momo (as she didn't know how he used the third sword).

"I knew it…" said Izuku.

"You knew each other…" said Shoji.

"Remember the monster trio I mentioned." Said Izuku.

The entire class sans Momo remembered that (along with Shoji remembering Priestess' rant).

"We were the three strongest on the crew." Said Izuku, "There was me, our captain Luffy and finally the swordsman Roronoa Zoro…"

The class was surprised by this fact.

"Wait… is that…" said Aiko.

"Moss head…" said Izuku confirming those that knew about his past life.

"Huh…" said Todoroki who had heard about the rather humorous arguments a couple times.

"I have no idea what's going on." Said Awase.

The villain was defeated and Bakugo turned to Priestess who was shaking.

"No… no… he's not like Black Leg… he believes that are no difference when it comes to fighting women…" she whimpered.

He was about to attack her however a figure in a top hat wearing a mask in trench coat managed to grab her.

"I take it your part of the plan failed…" said the person who was clearly with the villain.

"No… he's a pansy who hiding!" ,muttered Priestess, "Of course it failed! He's top tired from the same world as Black Leg! And what's worse… he's from the same pirate crew…"

The villain looked at her.

"Why did I have to unleashed another monster…" she muttered, "I have unleashed another monster… I have unleashed another monster…"

"It's not that…" the villain tried to reassure her.

That was when Bakugo created a tornado with his swords.

With the students they saw what he had just done.

"Amazing…" said Momo in awe.

"Are you sure that was a good idea giving him swords?" asked Shoji.

"Maybe…" said Izuku starting to sound unsure.

However Izuku saw that villain who came to Priestess' aide.

"What is it Midoriya?" asked Aoyama.

"I'll explain it later." Said Izuku.

He ran towards the villain and kicked him in the chest.

The villains mask fell off and he coughed up a small marble.

Izuku picked up the marble.

"Release her!" he said glaring at him.

"Listen to him…" said Priestess.

The glared at Izuku and snapped his fingers, and suddenly there was a flash of and a very injured Rag Doll appeared in his arms.

That was when Bakugo attack them, he glared at Izuku that said "Don't get in my way!"

Izuku laughed nervously at that face.

"Rag Doll?" asked Tokoyami.

"They also kidnapped her." Said Izuku.

Shoji decided to take her.

:"You need to send out a message!" yelled the villain.

"Damn it! You're right!" yelled Priestess.

She placed her ear.

"I made a grows miscalculation! He was extremely strong in his past life… everything he gained was because of skill! WE need to retreat and…"

That was when Bakugo tried to swipe at them.

"We should be lucky he's out of it… I really don't want to fright him while he's using Ashura…" said Priestess shaking.

"What?" asked the villain.

"Now's not the time to ask question Mr. Compress… we need to flee!" she said.

Mr. Compress at that the feral hero in training trying to attack him with the sword.

It was clear that he wouldn't be able to use his quirk on him.

Both of them fled as fast as they could hoping that the trees would hide them.

Bakugo gritted his teeth anger as the villains were successful in hiding.

It should be pointed out that while in his past life he did have Observation Haki it was near where near Sanji's abilities.

The other students arrived and looked at him.

"Aiko… what happens when there aren't any enemies to fight?" asked Izuku.

"They just do something that they're past life would do until they pass out." Said Aiko.

Bakugo was glaring at Izuku.

And suddenly he attacked Izuku.

Tokoyami was about to defend Izuku however Momo stopped him.

"Wait…" said Momo, "Look at his body language!"

They all looked at Bakugo body lineage as Izuku fought them off. It wasn't like fighting with the villains…

It waws more like someone fighting because they were annoyed more than anything.

Or as Tokoyami put it.

"It's like they're children…" said Tokoyami.

"Momo! I think I might need your help with this!" yelled Izuku.

Momo sighed and knew what she had to do.

She walked towards them and punched both of them in the heads.

"That really hurt…" said Izuku.

"Sorry…" said Momo.

The others just watched at Bakugo glared at Momo who gave an Erza glare right back at him.

He then grumbled and went take a nap under a tree.

"Was that seriously normal for him?" asked Shoji.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Give him a few minutes then try to move him." Said Aiko.

:Have you told everyone else?" asked Momo.

"Mostly…" said Aiko, "I told everyone I could… which unfortunately means not Hibiki… I'm not supposed to interrupt him whole he's doing Science…"

"What about Ochaco, Toru and Mashirao?" asked Izuku.

"Not to mention the teacher's." said Momo.

"Don't worry I told them…" said Aiko, "Though unlike the others Ochaco's haven't a harder time fighting… so I didn't tell everything."

Several minutes ago with Ochaco and Tsuyu.

Both of htm were walking through the forest when they had to dodged a knife.

It was Toga trying to stab them.

Ochaco and Tsuyu managed to get out of the way.

"Oh man… you were able to dodge… how am I supposed to get that yummy blood now." Said Toga.

"Reminder: Aizawa gave you the okay to fight back." Said Aiko, "Though I think you two need to be careful… she has a ton of knives so I would use your tongue if I were you…"

"Ochaco…" said Tsuyu.

"I'm not exactly the strongest the five of us…" sighed Ochaco, "But I do have some trick up my sleeve."

Tsuyu nodding knowing that Ochaco should be the one to handle this fight.

IT was mostly Ochaco dodging the knife and looking for an opening.

"You know… I see it in your eyes." Laughed Toga, "You're in love aren't you?"

"What?" asked Ochaco.

Before Toga could continue with her rant a certain moment had occurred.

"Bad news!" said Aiko suddenly.

"What." Said Ochaco.

"Bakugo just got hit by Priestess quirk." Said Aiko.

Ochaco froze.

"What?" she asked.

She knew that she got lucky with her past life that was relatively unscathed.

But she wouldn't anyone she knew to be hit.

Even if things were compilated between Izuku and Bakugo he was still a classmate and ally. And to get hit by the work… with such a high chance of quitting.

However Toga used this chance to jab Ochaco with a large needle.

"Oh my bad!" said Aiko, "I'll shut up for the rest of the fight!"

The need was attached to a device that started to drain her blood.

However Ochaco managed to jab her with her hands.

"What's happening!" she yelled as she stared to float.

Ochaco careful removed the needle but it was clear that it did do its job and drained quite a bit of blood.

But she was fine.

"Release!" said Ochaco.

That was when they saw strange gusts of wind.

"What's that?" asked Tsuyu.

"I will say it's good news… but I'll go into details later…" said Aiko.

Ochaco got the feeling that Bakugo was a fighter and going to remain on their side.

Toga got up and looked at Tsuyu.

"So I guess I need to take your blood now." Said Toga.

"I won't let you…" said Ochaco.

She knew she had to be careful.

Though one stray thought did occur to her.

"I need to start carrying kunai…"

And the fight counited for a bit longer…

Back in the classroom…

"All right!" called out Aiko, "I have good news and bad news."

"What is it…" said Kirishima.

"The good news: Bakugo was a fighter in his past life and is not fighting indiscriminately…" said Aiko.

"All right!" said Toru.

"Wait… what's the bad news?" asked Kirishima.

"Well you know that phase "Oh no… now there's two of them…"?" asked Aiko.

"What about it?" asked Jiro.

"Oh sweet merciful crap! Now there's two of them!" yelled Aiko.

"What does that mean?" asked Kirishima.

"Okay… Izuku and Bakugo knew each other in their past lives… in fact… they were on the same pirate crew…" said Aiko.

Everyone was surprised however it was clear it was good news.

"Why would that elicit that reaction it sounds like good news… I mean even they were pirates from what I heard about Izuku's past life they were good people…" said Iida.

""Unless… no…" said Mashirao.

"Yep… Moss Head…" said Aiko.

"What?" asked Mina.

"The guy from Izuku's past life that didn't have a sense of direction…" sighed Mashirao.

"So now we have two uber power pirates and two guys without a sense of direction." Said Mina.

"Well three for the last one…" said Aiko.

"That was one time…" sighed Kirishima.

"Seriously all this talk about past lives… it's pathetic…" said Monoma.

That was when Toru and Mashirao glared at him.

"Monoma… I think it's time to explain things…" said Vlad King.

That was when they heard someone at the door.

"That is not Aizawa…" said Aiko, "Hopefully it's someone from Class 1-B."

However it wasn't… it was that same villain who turned into mud before blowing up the door, who as it turned out was Dabi.

"Stay back." Vlad King.

He managed to restrain the villain with his quirk which allowed him to completely control his blood.

"I'm sensing a villain rant." Said Aiko, "I wouldn't listen to him…"

"Something I learned as Hibiki's assassin… just tune them out as they talk about these things…" said Aiko, "Trust me… blah blah blah society is to blame… blah blah blah…"

"You had to transcribe too many…" said Toru.

"I had to transcribe too many…" sighed Aiko, "Plus… I don't think he knows the kidnaping plan failed spiritually."

Aizawa came into the classroom and attacked Dabi until he once again turned into mud. ;

"That's enough." Said Vlad King.

Aizawa grumbled.

"So…" said Aizawa looking at the class.

"Did Aiko tell you about Bakugo?" asked Iida.

"She did…" said Aizawa.

He sighed.

"She did…" said Aizawa.

"Even if he is going to be okay… he still has a lot to go through." Said Toru.

"Yeah…" said Mashirao.

"Status on the students." Said Aizawa.

"Ochaco and Tsuyu are still fighting a villain..,. and thanks to Bakugo Priestess and another villa gain retreated, while he took down a third. He's taking a napoo right now…"

"You're serious…" said Aizawa.

"Look I don't want to go into details once he lost track of the villains but the point is that after they were gone… he deiced to take a nap… he's probably compete out now…"

Back with the large group- of students.

"Okay… so that villain makes people remember their past lives and she made you two and three other of your classmates remember your past lives?" asked Awase.

"That's right." Said Momo who finished bandaging rag doll's wounds a first aid kit she created.

"And now she's hit Bakugo…" said Awase.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Okay! I think Bakugo's completely out… probably a good idea to move." Said Aiko.

"I'll carry him." Said Momo.

Shoji picked up Ragdoll.

"Look Ochaco… is still fighting a villain probably a good idea to help her..." said Aiko.

"All right." Said Izuku.

Who then sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Momo.

"We'll see what happens…" said Izuku.

"You still hasn't tested fighting another girl have you?" asked Momo.

"No…" said Izuku.

The group headed to so where Ochaco's fight was going on.,

Toga had gotten the message about the kidnaping failing.

But part of her wanted to see if she could get more blood, especially form Tsuyu.

"Hey!" yelled Izuku.

She saw that large group of students headed her way.

"I guess I should heed that warning." Said Toga.

However that was when she saw Izuku and she started to blush.

That was when Izuku suddenly shuddered.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling?" thought Izuku.

"Deku!" called out Ochaco.

That was when Toga ran away.

"Welp she got away." Said Aiko, "Good news is that Bakugo is the reincarnation of Moss Head… so…"

"Wait… really?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

That was when Ochaco started giggling.

"He's blonde in this life…" she said.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Oh you're right… I didn't think about that…" laughed Momo.

"I'm guessing there's a significance…" said Tokoyami.

"You don't want to know…" said Shoto who did know that Bakugo had green hair in his past life.

"Look its probably a good idea to head back to the camp!" said Aiko.

"Aiko's right…" said Momo.

"Come on!" said Izuku.

They all headed back to camp.

Meanwhile with the leu age of villain… most of them met up in a meeting spots.

Jack Attack was carrying a still unconscious Righteous Fury.

"So am I the only one who saved anyone?" he asked.

A man full body black costume with a black had gray mask who was with Dabi

"What do you mean by that?" he said then said in a different tone of voice "Of course we saved someone…"

That was Mr. Compress and Priestess showed up both looking worse for wear.

"I WANT BOOZE"! she yelled.

"What?" asked Dabi.

That was when Toga showed up.

"Oh do we get to see you get drunk again." Said Toga showing up.

Priestess glared at her.

"Did you get any blood?" asked Dabi.

"Only from one person…" muttered Toga.

"Well at least someone succeeded somewhat." Muttered Priestess.

"Tonight was mostly a failure unforgeable." Said Kurogiri appearing, "I have managed to retrieve Magne and Spinner but I wasn't able to retrieve the other three…"

"Wait you mean the Nomu?" asked Dabi surprised.

Kurogiri nodded, "I had gotten word that it was taken down by one of Priestess' past victims…"

Priestess gritted her teeth.

"Me first…" muttered Priestess going through the portal.

"I'll put it on your tab." Said Kurogiri.

They all followed the disgruntled villainess.

They all went through the portal to watched Priestess chugs down a lot of booze.

"So… that was a terrible plan! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW" she yelled out.

She then chugged another drink.

"You're going to destroy your liver if you keep that up." Said the villain dressed in black and grey then chanted in the other voice "CHUG! CHUG !CHUG!"

Shigaraki was steaming, due to the fact it was clear that the whole thing while not a big a failure as the USJ was still a failure.

"You know what I was thinking you're doing things too small." Said Jack Attack.

"What do you mean?" asked Shigaraki.

"Why attack one school.? "asked Jack Attack, "Sure it's UA… but it's just one school… I mean there's so many out there…"

Shigaraki then realized what Jack Attack was getting at.

"Interesting… I think I have to bring this up to master…" said Shigaraki.

Meanwhile at Hibiki's apartment. The three had finished it. They had ran some tests and the first morphed of this world was working.

"All right! We're done!" said Hibiki.

"Thanks!" said Ryuji.

"Okay you're done with science… good…" said Aiko, "Because… well… you need to change someone of your standing orders for me.;.."

"What do you mean?" asked Hibiki.

"Well you know I'm not allowed to interrupt you while you science." Said Aiko.

"why do you keep putting it that way?" asked Ryuji.

"It's funny." Said Aoi.

"Well you see…" said Aiko, "Something happened at camp… you're going to want pour yourself a drink then sit down…"

Hibiki paled at Aiko regaled to him what happened at camp…

Especially since it was clear that he was he was going to have a 6th student.

And with that camp… nothing would ever be the same… especially with Bakugo… now that he had the memories of Roronoa Zoro within him.

Next Time: With Bakugo's head clear he knows he had to have his first they session... but before then Izuku comes to talk things out. After all there's a lot of talk about considering the ties that they had in their past lives... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: If you're wondering All Might will still have his final battle with All for One, it will still happen don't worry... it's just been delayed a bit... but trust me... it will still happen...


	57. Soul Connection

A/N: So begins an original arc... calling it the Adjustments Arc for the time being. I might come up with a better name for it. Anyways enjoy...

Chapter 57: Soul Connection

Many Years Ago…

A couple, approached a building called Mina's Rip-Off Bar. The man was blonde and the woman was a brunette.

Both of them entered the bar.

Inside a woman with short orange hair ad beating up a guy much bigger than him.

Her face lit up when she saw the two.

"Hey you were in the area too." Said the woman.

That was when they saw a man with green hair while three katanas laid nearby on a stool.

"So you're here too,." Said the man taking a seat next to him, "So trying to repay the debt? Or does she own your soul?"

The green haired man gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Hey you need help with him?" the woman asked the orange haired woman.

"Well you do know your stuff." Said the orange haired woman.

"All right then…" said the brown haired woman with a sadistic grin.

"You know you didn't answer my question." Said the blonde man.

"Oh god! What she doing to my thumb!" yelled the poor sap that was getting beaten up.

"She doesn't own my soul…" growled out the green haired man.

"Sure she doesn't… considering your life style there's nothing you can give her." Said Sanji, "Because I doubt you even have any money…"

"You want to make something swirly brow!" yelled the green haired man.

"Come at me shitty swordsman!" yelled the blonde man.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled the orange haired women punching the tow in the heads.

"GAH! WHAT IS THIS PAIN!" yelled the poor hapless sap.

"It's nice seeing the two of you on the same day…" said the orange haired woman, "But if you fight here I will charge you the normal prices and then throw you out!"

"I'll behave!" said the blonde in a happy tone.

"Whatever witch…" muttered the green haired man.

The orange haired woman nodded and went back to beating up the poor sap.

"THAT SHOULDN'T BE BENDING THAT WAY!" yelled the poor sap.

"So…" said the blonde, "How have you been since the last meeting?"

"The same… dealing with Marines…" said the green haired man.

"So did you and Tashigi finally do it or are you still using your fights as a stand in." said the blonde.

"I've told you it's not a sex thing!" yelled the green haired man.

The blonde however just shrugged.

"That kid she's been training is probably going to fight me again." Said the green harried man.

"That guy who's trying to become the new world's greatest swordsman?" asked the blonde man. "You think he'll adactyly beat you this time?"

"Not this time." Said the green haired man, "But he might actually give me a work out this time."

The blonde man nodded.

"Remember to be careful we don't want him to be too injured after all or word might spread too much…" said the orange haired.

"I know… unless…" said the brown haired woman.

That was when the green haired man got up.

"Leaving already?" asked the blonde man.

"I've been here for a few hours and with you here word might spread." Muttered the green haired man, "It's better if I'm not in a place for too long."

The blonde man nodded.

After their dear captain's death it was better to pretend that the crew had broken up after all and to not be in the same place for too long. They were all among the most wanted people in the world after all.

"I can remove his memory and then he can return without ever knowing he's been here before." Said the brown.

"My god…" sighed the orange haired woman, "You genius! I'm so happy you came here at the right time!"

"What…" cried the poor sap.

"See you at the next meeting Zoro." Said the blonde man.

The green haired man who was Zoro nodded at the man who was indeed Sanji as he left the bar.

"Later witch." Muttered Zoro.

"Don't call Nami that!" yelled Sanji.

And that was the last time that Zoro and Sanji would see each other…

Well… in this life anyway…

Present Day…

Katsuki Bakugo was staring at his hands… once he left the fourth stage of Priestess' quirk he knew what happened… that well… he was hit by her quirk and remembered his past life.

His past life as someone who started out as a bounty hunter in order to become a world's greatest swordsman and was something of a lone wolf until he met that grinning idiot and joined his pirate crew as the first person and unofficial first mate.

A man he was willing to die for…

He was felt with so many thoughts about it.

The first was that he realized he needed a Kuina in this life. Someone who set him on his ass when he was young and impressionable to make him realize that he needed to learn a lot.

Not only that but that past life finally taught him humility… yes he could easily become the best it was going to take so much blood, sweat and tears to do it.

And another thought was the realization that super powers while awesome didn't mean much if that person had other skills.

Sure plenty of people in his past life who was in the top tier had super powers… but he wasn't among the… and there plenty of others too…

He still loved his quirk but he now knew that it wasn't all there was…

However the biggest one was how much he fucked up.

He knew that Izuku was Sanji,.. mostly because Izuku had mentioned his past life details and the fact that he even described their current relationship to "Moss Head on a Meh day".

Sure they fought a lot in their past life but when they got down to it, the truth was deep down, the two of the were brothers.

And in this life he made sure that his brother in all but blood relive his crappy childhood all over again…

And what was worse it was by his hands.

No wonder why he was pissed off with him.

Going through two childhoods of mocked and beaten for not having powers…

And being the cause of the second time.

And thanks to having an adults memories in his head he can now look back on his current life's memories and see Izuku for what he was.

He would have questioned why he was such a sweet guy (when not acting like Sanji) but he knew Inko well enough and having such a loving mother would probably do that…

Still he fucked up and fucked up badly…

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in anyway." Said Hibiki from the other side of the door.

Bakugo glared at the blonde hero as he came into the hospital room.

"So how you feeling?" asked Hibiki.

"You know don't you?" he asked.

Hibiki sighed.

"About the fact that history repeated itself." Said Hibiki, "Yeah… told us on the first day back from school after the USJ… and I know he confronted you before."

"I'm a fucking sociopath." Muttered Bakugo.

"No you're not…" said Hibiki, "You understand what you did was wrong and have been trying to fix it before this point… you were just on the same level as sociopaths…"

The glare Bakugo gave him was harsh.

"He recognized me too, didn't he?" asked Katsuki.

"He did…" said Hibiki.

Bakugo looked like he was going to cry.

"(You know when you assume something you make an ass out of u and me.)" said Hibiki in English.

Katsuki stared at Hibiki as he completely understood it.

"When you spoke another language in your past life you keep that knowledge." Said Hibiki ,"I was American and I know you spoke English… oddly enough… but what I said had to be said in English you can't assume things. And it's clear you're assuming he won't forgive you…"

"What makes you think that he will!" yelled Bakugo.

"I know your head was messed up but did you really forget?" asked Hibiki.

"Forget what?" asked Bakugo.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Said Aiko.

Bakugo glared at the Aiko device on Hibiki.,

"Sorry but I wanted to give you the same amount of time that I gave the others when it first happened to them… and also you have another visitor who wants to talk you."

"Who?" asked Katsuki .

"I think you should know…" said Hibiki as he got up and left the room, "Also we're going to have a session after this… whether or not you like it, you have to join us for they…"

Bakugo figured he would have join that they group.

Hibiki looked at the person who wanted to talk to him. Who was holding some food and a countdown clock.

"He's all yours." Said Hibiki.

That person nodded.

Bakugo looked look at the door and saw that visitor was of course Izuku.

"Hey…" Izuku said clearly not in Sanji mode.

Bakugo looked at Izuku and ended up entering Zoro mode.

But as he did he realized what Hibiki meant.

Izuku already forgave him…

"Hey I made you some curry…" said Izuku.

Bakugo didn't answer.

He noticed a plate of cupcakes. And he noticed it was clear they weren't chocolate like they usually were but the frosting was bright red as usual. And he placed the curry besides it.

For a while neither one said anything.

Izuku did consider making a joke about how it was now clear that Nami didn't own his soul considering the last conversation that Zoro and Sanji ever had but decided against it.

"So…" said Izuku finally saying something, "I'm guessing it's rum cake…"

"It's artificial flavoring…" muttered Bakugo, "I can't blame her though..."

Even if he now loved booze he knew that drinking it would probably get kicked out of school.

Though he was half tempted to break into his mother's liquor cabinet and steal some things… to hell with it.

"Don't steal your moms drinks." Said Izuku.

"How did you know…" uttered Bakugo with a sweat drop.

"Kacchan, we've known each other for two lives…" sighed Izuku, "I know both of your personalities too well…"

"SO I'm back to being Kacchan?" he asked.

It was a name that Izuku came up in childhood since he couldn't pronounce Katsuki…

"When I'm in a good mood." Admitted Izuku blushing.

"Why aren't you angry anymore?" asked Bakugo.

"I can't be angry about it anymore… now that…" said Izuku.

"You know I'm Zoro's reincarnation." Said Bakugo .

Izuku nodded.

"We didn't know about our past lives." Said Izuku.

"That still doesn't excuse it!" muttered Bakugo.

Izuku sighed.

"You've been trying to change the last few months." Said Izuku and then entered Sanji mode, "Those three were incapable of change… the only reason why they started treating me better was because I proved to them that I wasn't useless…"

"I still fucked up." Muttered Bakugo.

"You did…" admitted Izuku leaving Sanji mode.

Bakugo glared at him.

"But everything's better now… and we both know I would have evenly stopped being angry at you…" said Izuku.

Bakugo nodded at this. Honestly he knew that was the case… especially after Izuku told him why he got angry at calling him Blackbeard's ghost…

Which admittingly made him want to go back in time and punch the past version of himself for mentioning that bastard and comparing him to Izuku…

"If this hadn't happened I was planning to tell you after the camp." Said Izuku.

"I see…" muttered Bakugo.

That was when Bakugo remembered something… something he needed to know…

"How are you able to use Conqueror's Haki?" asked Bakugo.

"I think it has something to do with my quirk." Said Izuku.

"You really have no idea do you?" asked Bakugo.

"No…" sighed Izuku.

"Figures you wouldn't…" said Bakugo who then smirked, "Moss head."

"No…" sighed Izuku covering his face.

"Revenge is mine!" cackled Bakugo, "Because I certainly don't have any swirly eye brows…"

Izuku just covered his face in embarrassment.

Then a thought hit him and he went into Sanji mode.

"At least I can use my quirk and my past life abilities at the same time." Said Izuku.

"I've already come up with ideas…" said Bakugo with a viscous smirk, "I'm going to ask the support department for swords that can channel my sweat."

Izuku looked at Bakugo.

"You want to see that…" said Bakugo.

"I want to see that." Confirmed Izuku.

"That means it's better because you don't' have equipment I want to see you use." Pointed out Bakugo.

"Well I don't need special equipment to use both." Izuku in Sanji.

Bakugo glared back at Izuku.

"Okay you two settle down! It's time for the session." Said Aiko from the countdown clock.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

He grabbed Katsuki's wrist.

"What the fuck Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"The nurse's told us you got lost several times." Muttered Izuku in Sanji.

"It's not my fault things keep moving around." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku just face palmed.

Yep… no sense of direction and a combination of denial and it thinking was everyone else's fault.

This almost made need to ask a question.

"About your feelings about heroes." Said Izuku.

"Of course I know my past life's ideas was stupid… "muttered Katsuki rolling his eyes.

Zoro's idea on what made a hero: Let's say there was a lot of booze, a hero would share the booze while a pirate would keep it all for himself.

"Oh thank god…" thought Izuku knowing it was better not to voice that part.

It helped that Bakugo had the idea that heroes never list in this life.

Izuku took him to a room that Hibiki had set aside for the session, the others were there waiting for him.

"All right! So you made it." Said Hibiki.

Bakugo nodded.

Izuku and Bakugo took seats in new seats.

"All right! First off let's go over the rules of the group. First rule which is the most important: You can't talk about anyone else's problem with anyone form the outside… you can tell about your own problems but not anyone else's."

Bakugo nodded. He had heard this rule so many times and knew it was better not fight it now that he was part of the group.

"Second rule: You have to refer to your past life as if it was you. Bad things happen if you try to distance yourself… trust me… there have been cases people tried to distance themselves from their past lives and none of them ended well." Said Hibiki.

Bakugo nodded remembering Izuku had brought it up once.

"Third rule: You have to call everyone by either their given name or nicknames." Said Hibiki, "Which I just realized you won't have a problem with…"

"Have he called nay of you by your actual names?" asked Ochaco asked the others.

Momo and Mashirao both shook their heads no while Toru just held up a sign that said "No".

"Fourth rule: Don't talk about your death… unless you have a very good reason or it's darkly funny and you want to share, I don't want to tell you mine and I'm sure you don't' want to share yours… Also if you know how someone else died keep it yourself." Said Hibiki.

Izuku nodded at the one and Bakugo… or rather Katsuki (since he was part of the group) knew it meant that Izuku had gotten the information.

"And now a brand new fifth rule: No inside jokes from your past life." Said Hibiki.

"Seriously!" yelled Izuku, Katsuki and Toru.

Katsuki looked at Toru.

"Oh I have some immortal friends. One of them can visit us in our dreams and the other will probably show up and prank us one day." Said Toru.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"Yep!" said Toru.

"I'm against that rule." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco.

"It's really unfair to them." Said Mashirao.

"Not to mention hypothetically what if he was the reincarnation of Steve?" asked Aiko.

Hibiki froze.

"I mean come on… would you be able to keep that inside joke to yourself if this foul mouth was Steve?" asked Aiko.

"Fine just never mind that rule." Said Hibiki double face palming.

"What is that about?" asked Mashirao.

"I'll tell you later…" he said.

Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"You know I was just thinking about the Going Luffy-Sempai." Said Izuku.

Katsuki laughed.

"Damn it… I tried to forget about that ship…" said Katsuki.

"Come on it was funny!" said Izuku.

"It's the kind of ship you would build in this life." Said Katsuki.

"Please don't say that…" groaned Izuku.

"I was also thinking about that the first time Chopper saw a giant tried to eat Luffy." Said Katsuki.

"Poor Chopper… that really freaked him out…" sighed Izuku.

They counited to talk about this as they did the others stared at Hibiki.

"You know they wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't tried to make that rule…" pointed out Momo.

"I know…" he grumbled

"Just let them get it out their system…" said Toru.

After bring up q few other things, Katsuki said this.

"Remember Fleur Clutch?" he thought.

Then he froze along with Izuku…

He realized that A. It wasn't funny but terrifying and B. It will probably never be funny.

The girls were freaking out.

"What?" asked Toru.

"I don't think I want to know." Said Ochaco.

"I'm sure they'll be fine…" said Momo.

However Hibiki and Mashirao both realizes what the look on their faces meant.

Mashirao winced.

"Someone got their balls crushed." Thought Hibiki also wincing.

"You know… let's finally start talking…" said Aiko.

"Oh right…" said Hibiki, "All right… expect for Izuku for obvious reasons… I think we should all tell him about our past lives."

Katsuki nodded knowing that would probably be a good idea to be caught up on everything.

"Okay…" said Hibiki who began to tell him about his past life as Tony Stark.

Also everyone was looking at him as he finished his turn.

"So… what was thing about Steve?" asked Ochaco.

Hibiki sighed knew he had to tell that story.

"Okay… so we were on a mission and I hit a forcefield… I ended up saying (shit), then Steve one of my teammates scolds me b saying "Language"."

"Why would he scold you?" asked Katsuki.

"Well for one thing he was from the 1940s. he was frozen during World War 2 due to a mission gone wrong." Explained Hibiki.

"Wait… one of your team mates was frozen while fighting in World War 2?" asked Momo surprised as it was news for her.

"Aiko mentioned that one of his team mates was the Norse God of Thunder." Said Mashirao.

Everyone turned to Hibiki who glared at Aiko's device.

"It slipped out okay… and it was during the fight with Righteous Fury…" said Aiko.

Hibiki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

That was something to unpack later for sure.

Thankfully it wasn't his job as it would be someone else's job to tell him.

"So who wants to go first." Said Hibiki.

"I will! I have to explain about Luna and Discord after all." Said Toru.

Toru told him about his past life.

As she told him he realized something while he had heard weird things about her past life before it didn't really phase him anymore.

"You gave up on logic too in your past life?" asked Toru.

Bakugo just glared at and scoffed.

"He did…" said Izuku.

"Anyways some of my friends are still alive since their immortal. One of them is a guardian of dreams and she sometimes visits me in my dreams. Also she can visit multiple people! So if you want to we can have a shared dream… and considering what's going to happen soon I think it might be more common." Said Toru.

"Seriously…" said Katsuki.

"Also another friend Discord might show up soon. He hasn't yet but I know he's going to." Said Toru.

"Why would he just show up?" asked Katsuki.

"To mess with us." Said Toru.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes.

Ochaco went after Toru there wasn't much to say about it.

Though Katsuki did listen to the story.

Though afterwards it was Momo's turn who knew she had to explain a certain detail along with Izuku.

"What do you mean your Guild was a lot like the crew?" asked Katsuki.

"When we first met Luna we found this out…" said Izuku blushing a little.

"In the dream realm it showed us memories…" said Momo, "And there were a lot similarities between both groups…"

"Like I'd believe that…" muttered Katsuki.

"You sorely can't believe that there couldn't be a group like the crew?" asked Izuku.

"I doubt there'd be anyone like us." Said Katsuki.

"I saw that memory of you drink a whole barrel of alcohol…" said Momo, "One of my guild mates that I knew since childhood could also drink the same amount."

"Did they get drunk?" asked Katsuki.

"One time, but it wasn't really her… it was during a certain incident… and I REALLY don't want to talk about that…" muttered Momo.

She glared at everyone to say she really didn't want to tell them about that incident.

The glare was so harsh even Katsuki was a little scared.

"Maybe I should go." Said Mashirao.

And course he did mention his curse which turned him into a -pig along with the Martial Artist Skills.

But of course had to mention the fact that he got lost a lot… and he had no sense of direction.

"That's pathetic." Muttered Katsuki.

"You know the nurses told me that you got lost a couple times trying to find the nurse's station." Said Hibiki.

"It kept moving around." Muttered Katsuki, "I still have a sense of direction."

A now a dramatization on what happened to his sense of direction.

In Katsuki's mind scape Zoro's memories and Katsuki watched at a device labeled "Sense of direction" broke.

"Something just broke." Said Zoro.

"Who care what it was." Said Katsuki.

In the real world…

"Okay… so he's in denial…" said Hibiki.

"What does that mean?" asked Katsuki.

"NOW!" yelled Aiko.

And suddenly Izuku, Momo and Mashirao all tackled.

"What the fuck are you doing! FUCKING LET GO OF ME!" yelled Katsuki.

Momo forcibly lift up his arm and Hibiki cuffed with some kind of bracelet was clearly locked.

"I'm sorry Katsuki but this is for your own good." Said Hibiki.

They all got off him before he could either blow him up or blow them away.

"What the fuck is this!" yelled Katsuki.

"A tracker. Don't worry it will fit under your gauntlets. It's also fire proof, water proof, blast proof and practically indestructible… there's also Aiko and emergency beacon buttons… in case you need help from Aiko for some reason." Explained Hibiki.

"Look I have to wear one too! It's not too bad." Said Mashirao.

"Why does yours look different!" yelled Katsuki.

"Because unlike you I'm not in denial that I have no sense of direction.," said Mashirao.

"He's god a point." Muttered Izuku in Sanji mode, "You can't keep blaming everything moving around."

"It's not my fault that it does Ero Cook!" growled Katsuki glaring at him.

"You want to make something of it." Said Izuku clearly in Sanji mode.

Momo looked at the two.

"Go ahead… I heard it was your job in your past life too.," said Hibiki.

Momo walked over and punched both of them in the head.

"That's enough!" she yelled out in Erza mode stopping them.

They stropped fight and stared at Momo.

"She's just as bad as the witch…" muttered Katsuki.

"Don't say that…" said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, he looked at Izuku and he wasn't in Sanji mode.

In fact his next sentence would chill his very soul.

"She's worse than Nami…" said Izuku shivering.

And that was when Katsuki realized that while Izuku did have Sanji memories, it was clear that he didn't have the exact same feelings while not using his personality.

"Two of my guild mates had a very similar relationship as you two." Said Momo, "And I made sure they were true friends."

IT should be noted that they were actually terrified of her and rarely ever fought in front of her due to that fear.

"Okay… you know… we only know what Deku told us about your past life…" said Ochaco.

"Figures." Muttered Katsuki, "I was known as Roronoa Zoro and I was the world's greatest swordsman. "

"For real?" asked Toru.

"I believe it considering what I saw of your skill during your feral stage." Said Momo, "Honestly I was hoping for a spar eventually."

Katsuki then remembered their match and the skills she displayed with her own sword during the match.

"You're on." He said with a grin, "May be you won't give up again."

Then he flinched remembering why she gave up, so that Izuku could be the one to defeat him.

He gritted his teeth.

Everyone looked at him concerned.

Then they looked at Izuku who nodded.

They knew why he was acting like that and they realized that he was told about his brothers in their past lives and how history repeated…

"You know… Izuku never told us how he joined the crew…" said Hibiki, "I'm sure that's how you two met."

"It was. He joined before I did…" Said Izuku, "Luffy accidently flung a cannon ball at the restaurant I was working at…"

"Why what happened?" asked Ochaco .

"Some stupid marine shot at us because we were pirates and Luffy wasn't paying attention to where the cannonball would land." Said Katsuki with his eye twitching, "Wait did he mention that Luffy was an iRobot."

"A few times…" said Hibiki.

"Luffy practically blackmailed me into…" said Katsuki, "I killed some spoiled brat Marine's son's pet wolf or something and in exchange for not arresting me made a deal with me if I could spend an entire month without food or drink tied up. But the bastard was going to go back on his word and execute me… he basically said that if I joined his crew then he'll free me…"

"Seriously?" asked Aiko.

"Yeah sounds like Luffy." Said Izuku, "For me he saw me feeding someone who was starving and decide that I would be the chef he wanted…"

"You know I was thinking." Said Toru, "Do you think it's possible for someone else from the crew to be here too if you two were somehow drawn together? Even Luffy?"

Both of them froze as they realized it was a possibility.

What were the chances that Luffy's reincarnation was nearby...

However both of them realized.

"It's better if we never know." Said Izuku.

"Yeah…" agreed Katsuki.

"What are you partially afraid he might destroy something and do something stupid?" asked Aiko.

Both of them had a haunted look in their eyes and basically said "Yes… yes we are…"

"Okay then.,.. look I can't say more but there will be an official announcement soon but after that announcement we will be going to have session just about every day to get Katsuki caught up on a few things… you know to bring up to speed on certain nothings… wait you weren't married in your past life?" he asked.

"No." he said.

"Okay then we won't have to repeat that session then…" said Hibiki, "Also there will definitely be a special session at one point… which someone elks will handle. You'll understand when that happens."

A few Moe things were said before ending the session with Toru volunteering to take Katsuki back to his room.

"I can find it myself!" yelled Katsuki.

"No you can't!" said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

Toru brought him to his room.

"Let me guess you want to talk to me about friendship?" asked Katsuki.

"Of course! And in this case you have to let it go." Said Toru.

"What the fuck does that mean!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when a cupcake was stuffed into his mouth.

He gave her a look.

"Yeah I'm still going to do that." She said, "Look I know you finally understand what you've done wrong but dwelling on it won't help anyone especially not you…"

He glared at her, he really didn't want to choke on the cupcake.

"What do you think Luffy would say if he ever found out about this?" asked Toru.

Katsuki swallowed the cupcake and was about to say something about being disappointed but then realized that wouldn't be his reaction.

If anything he would kick his ass telling him to stop feeling sorry for himself and make things right.

"You guys are like family right?" asked Toru, "And good family's love each other! So stop feeling bad and look towards the future."

"You mentioned something about a friendship school right?" asked Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Toru, "Remember magical talking pony…"

"I know…" said Katsuki.

"Well I have to go… I've been kind of avoiding my parents… and I really should tell them that I got into a fight with the reincarnation of an evil clown." Said Toru.

"What…" said Katsuki.

"The League of Villains recruited a couple evil reincarnations…" said Toru, "Me and Mashirao fought them and won…"

Katsuki spent some time in the hospital room eventually he was cleared and he returned home.

Where his mother Mitsuki made fun of his situation.

"I can't believe you were forced to remember your past life! You're lucky Inko told me about Izuku otherwise I wouldn't have believed it." Said Mitsuki, "Also the Ojiros warned me about your new little problem."

"Shut the fuck up hag!" yelled Katsuki.

"Oh is your pirate personality showing through?" asked Mitsuki.

He stormed to his room and slammed the door in order to get rid of the thoughts of stealing from her liquor cabinet.

As he sat on his bed he realized something…

Izuku did have his memories but he wasn't Sanji.

"It… it can't be." Said Katsuki with his eyes widening.

And that was when he realized why Izuku could have believed that it as the case of his quirk might be doing that.

"Damn it… I really fucked with his head." Muttered Katsuki.

But he remembered what Toru said about looking towards the future.

And that future would be trying to figure out a way for Izuku and the problems he was having his Haki…

And thankfully he would have plenty of time…

Especially with what UA was planning… as after what happened at the camp. They were planning something big… something that would change everything for their students…

Next Time: UA is becoming a boarding school. Of course the parents must approve, will all of Class 1-A be in the dorms? Find out next time!


	58. Off to Boarding School

Chapter 58: Off to Boarding School

A couple days after Katsuki returned home there was a press conference. While no one in Class 1-A bodies Katsuki was affected by the incident, most of Class 1-B. Combined with two of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats several infused in the incident there had to be some sort of announcement.

And the announcement very surprising.

UA was going to become a boarding school. And it was going to be mandatory for safety reasons.

There was a backlash. Though everyone figured it could have been worse had their ordinal plan of kidnapping Katsuki it could have been worse.

(Flashback)

The group decided to ask Todoroki if he knew anything on why Priestess had used her quirk on Katsuki.

"She said she wanted him broken." Said Todoroki.

"They were trying to kidnap him." Said Izuku.

"They were probably expecting him to have a normal life." Said Momo.

"I don't know if that would have broken him thought." Said Izuku, "If had a normal past life knowing him he probably would have shrugged it off."

"It doesn't matter in the end." Said Toru, "He was your crewmate in a past life."

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"You're not angry with him any more are you?" asked Ochaco.

"No…" said Izuku, "It's hard to be mad at him anymore…"

"He knew didn't he?" asked Mashirao.

"Everyone on the ship knew." Said Izuku, "When his head clears he's going to be beating himself up."

"Well I was wrong, he did learn about it himself." Said Toru .

"You did say something like that…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

That was when they realized Todoroki was still there and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Are you talking about Judge?" asked Todoroki.

"Wait he told Todoroki about Judge…" thought everyone but Izuku .

"No but it's related…" said Izuku, "I've been wanting to tell for a while now anyway…"

And with this he told Todoroki about the history repeating accept of both his lives.

He was horrified and angry with Bakugo, he knew that things were far more complicated now that he remembered his past life…

(End of Flashback)

However for the teachers they needed to talk to everyone's parents about the dorms and get their permission.

For Class 1-A the teachers were Aizawa as well as All Might. Though Hibiki did join on the 6 that were reincarnations to set up alternate forms of theory in case their parents declined.

As it turned out so far Momo, Mashirao's (who could help but to approve due to his lack of a sense of direction), Toru and Ochaco's (Which wasn't a surprise as her parents lived far away and she lived alone) had all approved.

However and at the moment they were talking to Mitsuki and Katsuki's father Masaru about them signing off.

"You know he's been sullen half the time since he got hit by that quirk… it must have really messed him up." Said Mitsuki.

Katsuki was glaring at the floor. Almost willing for it to catch on fire.

"So about the dorms…" said All Might.

"If you're uncomfortable he still needs to adjust to his new memories." Said Hibiki.

"Hey! I think it's better to send him off!" said Mitsuki, "I took him shipping yesterday, I lost him three times! Not to mention he's been eyeing the liquor cabinet."

The three heroes looked a Katsuki. Not the getting lost thing (after months of dealing Mashirao they knew what to expect) buy the liquor cabinet thing.

"You just had to mention that Hag…" muttered Katsuki.

"But yeah! Once the dorms are ready he's your problem now!" said Mitsuki.

She and Masaru signed the paper work.

As they were leaving the house Aiko texted Hibiki.

"I dare you to start the next session with "Tell me about your mother.""

"No…" muttered Hibiki.

"What?" asked Aizawa.

"Just Aiko giving me a stupid dare…" he muttered.

"Was it starting the next session with "Tell me about your mother" to young Bakugo?" asked All Might.

Hibiki stared at All Might.,

"Spooky." Said Aiko.

"So how many students do you have left? Because I only have one left and I'm only here to come up with alternate therapy plans." Said Hibiki.

"How about we split up since there's only a couple left." Said All Might, "I can go with Young Midoriya with him."

"Are you sure?" asked Aizawa.

"I don't mind…" said Hibiki.

Aizawa nodded, each of the families of the incarnations have been awkward in one way or another.

They parted ways with Aizawa with All Might deflating to his true form on the way to Izuku's place.

"So I take it you actually want to tell his mom that you've been mentoring him for a while." Said Hibiki.

"It's probably a good idea." Said All Might.

"I mean most of the class knows and Yuzu let it slip at that party we went to… so mutule people know you're his mentor… before his mom…" said Hibiki.

"Oh… you don't think they're say anything?" asked All Might.

"It's only Hiroki who might be the weakest link of them and I've been occasionally letting hike know to tell people that All Might is mentoring one of them." Sid Aiko.

"Who?" asked All Might.

"Meat Shot." Said Hibiki, "And yeah… out of everyone at the party he's the only one who hasn't earned my trust in that way … Chouko did a good job during that week, Aoi's one of my closest friend, that project with Ryuji earned my trust and Seito is going to be helping out with the League of Villains for the foreseeable future so…"

"Wait… one of the incarnations is going to be helping out with the League… why?" asked All Might.

"Uh… I haven't gotten permission to explain why at the moment, sorry…" said Hibiki.

"Does it have to with a past life?" asked All Might.

Hibiki sighed.

"It's a trust thing…" said Hibiki.

"I understand…" said All Might.

They got to the apartment building and All Might once again buffed up.

"You think you can hold that for a bit longer?" asked Hibiki.

All Might didn't answer.

"Oh…" said Hibiki realizing what the number 1 hero might be doing.

"Honestly I should have done both things a long time ago.' Said All Might.

Hibiki nodded.

That was when Inko opened the door expecting Hibiki and at least one other teacher.

"Oh my gosh! You're All Might! I knew you were a teacher… but I never thought…" gushed Inko.

"Of course we are here to talk about the dorm situation." Said All Might.

"Why did he say about me for a teacher thing…" Hibiki muttered to himself.

After all plenty of heroes wished to team up with All Might and have him say that.

"Of course!" said Inko shaking a little.

They walked down the hallway. Though when they did All Might did take a peek into Izuku's room chuckling at the fanboy room.

Izuku was waiting for them in the living room.

"I know I should get used to having Pro-Heroes visit." Said Inko, "Especially after what happened the other day."

"What do you mean?" asked All Might.

"Well…" said Inko.

"We got a surprise a few days ago." Said Izuku blushing.

(Flashback)

Inko was washing dishes while Izuku was reading a book as part of homework when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Said Izuku.

Inko nodded as Izuku got the door.

He opened it and got quite the surprise.

It was a certain introduction… the Wild Wil Pussy Cats introduction. As both Mandalay and Rag Doll were there. Along with Kota who was looking away from Izuku for a bit.

"Rag Doll you're okay!" said Izuku.

That was when Rag Doll hugged him.

Izuku entered love mode as she hugged him.

That was when Inko walked over to the door and Izuku pushed down the mode because he want his mom to see him in that state.

"What's going on?" asked Inko.

"Oh mom… these are two of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats." Said Izuku.

"If it wasn't for your son the League of Villains would have kidnapped me." Said Rag Doll.

"Also Kota has something to give you." Said Mandalay.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Kota nodded, it was both a thank you note and an apology note about punching him.

"So it looks like it's you also got you first official token of gratitude." Said Rag Doll.

Izuku blushed.

Malady also smiled at Izuku.

"So… is too late for lunch?" asked Rag Doll.

Everyone else sweat dropped at that.

"Sorry…" said Izuku.

"Honestly…" muttered Kota.

"It's fine…" said Mandalay face palming, "I was half expecting this…"

"Well your food does that effect on people." Said Inko.

(End of Flashback)

All Might laughed as his blushing protégée.

"So you're first token of gratitude is apology note for punching you in in the balls…" said Hibiki, "Welp that's going to be a good conversation starter in the future."

"Plus you got a hug from the Wild Wild Pussy Cats." Said Aiko, "Just don't tell those tow idiots…"

Izuku laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I don't know how they would react to that." Said Izuku.

"If they find and don't react in a good way Aiko can do her thing…" said Hibiki.

Aiko started to laugh evilly.

"When Izuku little… all he ever wanted to be was a hero. He looked up to you All Might." Said Inko, "For years I was worried, but then he got his quirk followed by remembering his past life. He has become so strong. He saved a pro-hero from getting kidnapped in a way no one would have found her…"

She start crying.

"I'm so proud of him." Cried Inko, "And I don't want to get in the way of his dream…"

"Mom…" said Izuku.

All Might smiled at this reaction.

"Young Midoriya is something else." Said All Might with a bright smile.

Inko nodded.

"Though I do have a confession to make…" said All Might, "Something Young Midoriya has been handing from you for nearly a year."

"You want to tell them…" said Izuku almost panicking.

"About the mentorship…" said All Might.

Izuku calmed down a little.

"Oh that…" said Izuku.

"What was that about…" thought Hibiki realizing something more was going on, but decided to not to dwell on it.

"Has he taken you under his wing at School?" asked Inko.

"Actually it's something else." Said All Might, "Last year during that Sludge Villain incident,. I saw something in Young Midoriya… I could sense that he had a latent quirk similar to my own, I much like him was a late bloomer."

"Really?" asked Inko.

"It's true." Said All Might, "I took it upon myself to help him train so that he could awaken his quirk… I'm sorry I kept it a secret for so long…"

Inko was just in shock at this news however.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." Said All Might, "But I will help keep an eye on him."

"Of course…" said Inko.

"I'll keep an eye on him too, don't worry." Said Hibiki.

However that was when All Might began to steam.

"All Might…" said Izuku.

"I know…" he sighed.

That was when suddenly All Might deflated.

"What!" cried Inko.

All Might sighed.

"I've also decided to let you in on a secret." Sighed All Might.

"What… what just happened… what's going on." Cried Inko.

"Well you see…" said All Might who then coughed up blood.

Inko almost fainted.

"Mom! It's okay! Really!" said Izuku.

""I'm starting to think this was a mistake." Said Hibiki.

Once Inko calmed down, they explained All Might's injuries and time limit.

"How many people know?" asked Inko.

"Only the staff at UA and a few chosen friends. Including young Uraraka." Said All Might.

Inko looked at Izuku.

"It happened at the I-Island incident." Explained Izuku.

"I see…" said Inko.

That was when she remember something.

"Wait is he the one you cook for?" asked Inko.

"HE is." Said Izuku.

Before then all she knew that he was cooking for someone at Recovery Girl's suggestion.

"It was actually Young Midoriya's suggestion." Said All Might.

"It's also how Lunch Rush tasted Izuku's cooking." Said Hibiki.

"You still need to have a cooking battle with him." Pointed out Inko.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"I still expect you two to take care of him." Said Inko, "I know he's very strong now… but I can't help but to get worried."

"Of course!" said All Might, "You have my word."

"It was already my job…" said Hibiki with a shrug.

Inko nodded as she signed the paper work for it.

"I'm going to miss him, but I know he can also com to visit." Cried Inko.

"And you're going to miss his cooking." Said Aiko.

"You've never even tasted that…" said Izuku with a sweat drop.

"The fact that Rag Doll was hoping to eat it when she showed up says everything… I don't know what taste is but the fact that happened means a lot…" said Aiko.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

Days later it was moving day and almost all of Class 1-A had gather outside their new dorm building.

Two were missing… Izuku and Katsuki.

"You don't think that Bakugo quit do you?" asked Tsuyu.

"No… he probably got lost." Said Toru.

"Which is why Izuku is late…" said Ochaco.

"Oh yeah you're the only one who didn't hear what Aiko said about his past life…" said Kaminari.

That was when Aizawa arrived and looked at the students.

"Midoriya and Bakugo are missing." Said Aizawa.

He sighed and realized what had happened.

He took out his transceiver, which was a new upgraded one that could switch between "Ojiro" and "Bakugo".

Thankfully he saw that the signal was close.

That was also when Izuku showed up dragging Katsuki with him.

"Sorry we're late…" said Izuku who then entered Sanji mode, "Someone got lost…"

"I didn't get lost! It's not my fault that I didn't know where the dorms were." Muttered Katsuki.

"That would be a decent excuse but we could see the dorms from the main building…" muttered Izuku.

"You want to make something of it Moss Head!" yelled Katsuki.

"He started using it…" said Iida.

"He did." Confirmed Ochaco.

"Midoriya! Bakugo!" scolded Aizawa using his quirk on them making the two stop.

Aizawa sighed as he looked at his gathered student.

"There isn't really much to say." He said, "This has been a tough year for us all… and honestly what happened at camp could have been a lot worse."

The class was quiet at this.

"Now I expect you all to take care of the dorms." Sid Aizawa, "And if Midoriya is unavailable you have to take turns cooking."

They would question what he said but considering the dinners he made during camp, him cooking breakfast, dinner and on days they didn't eat in the cafeteria lunch it made sense that he would be in charge.

"Also I expect you all to do chores…" said Aizawa.

"Don't worry Mr. Aizawa I will come up with the perfect schedule for chores!" said Iida.

"Whatever…" muttered Aizawa, "Just please don't try to destroy the dorms…"

"You don't seriously think we'd destroy the dorms?" asked Tsuyu.

There was an awkward silence.

'Well not everyone…" said Toru.

The class looked at the four strongest students in class. Which were of course Izuku, Katsuki, Momo and Todoroki.

"Why am I being lumped in?" asked Momo,

"It's probably a good idea to cover the bases." Said Aizawa.

Momo sighed as Izuku patted her back.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior. If not, I will get Kinzoku to give us one of his devices with Aiko to watch you all." said Aizawa.;

"I still can't believe you guys have access to a really high tech AI." Said Mina.

"We got kind of used to it." Said Ochaco with a shrug.

"I have some more work to do… so just unpack and settle in." said Aizawa.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening they all unpacked and got their rooms settled in.

Eventually everyone came down the common area which included a full kitchen, an area with a TV and some game systems.

Of course as eyesore was coming down to the common area.

Izuku had started cooking dinner for everyone.

Once again no one was surprised by the fact he was able to cook for everyone not when the two dinners as camp they were supposed to be in charge handled entirely by him.

"So how much of your All Might collection did you bring?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh that's not important…" laughed Izuku trying to blush it off.

"Oh yeah you've actually been to Midoriya's house." Said Kirishima.

""His room back there is such a fanboy room." Said Kaminari.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to mock the guy who's cooking your food?" asked Sero.

"I would never in that way…" muttered Izuku in Sanji mode.

"It's true." Muttered Katsuki.

"This is going to get weird that you've known each other in two lives." Said Sero.

"Are you guys like soul mates or something?" asked Mineta.

"You want to die!" yelled Katsuki.

"Never joke about that again." Said Izuku.

"I wonder what the chances are we knew each other in our past lives too." Said Mina.

"That would be weird if a lot of us knew each other." Said Kaminari.

"It's still better if you don't get hit." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" agreed Ochaco.

"Even if I am stronger, a lot of it still sucks." Said Katsuki.

The rest of the class was quiet at this with the only noise being Izuku's cooking sounds.

Thankfully when dinner was ready a topic was brought up.

"I don't think it's against the rules if we check out each other's rooms!" said Toru.

"What?" asked Iida.

"Aizawa didn't say anything." Said Mina.

The others looked at each other.

However soon enough other things were talked about during dinner about their rooms.

And soon there was talk about a competition.

"This sounds forcing stupid." Said Katsuki.

"What are you afraid you're going to lose?" asked Izuku in Sanji mode.

"You're the one who's going to lose because of your All Might room." Muttered Katsuki.

"You know what I don't… know any more." Said Izuku.

"You can't hide your room…" said Ochaco.

"Some of us has already seen it." Reminded Tokoyami.

Izuku sighed however Katsuki's pride was also getting in the way about this.

And soon the room tour began. It was the second floor for the boy's area.

"Please does my room have to be first?" asked Izuku.

"Just tip it off like a band-ad." Said Toru.

Izuku left them in this room which of course was decked out with All Might goods. Including a bed spread and a curtain. Really the only non-All might stuff in the room was some cook books.

"Hey I was wondering… did All Might give you any of this stuff?" asked Kyoka.

"A couple things." Admitted Izuku.

"Wait so you're no longer pretending that you two aren't close?" asked Sato.

Izuku just sighed.

"You know I've been wondering how did All Might even take you under his wing?" asked Tokoyami.

Izuku knew he had to tell the "official story" to his class eventually.

"You know how I was a late bloomer?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki flinched at some members of the class glared at him lightly.

"Well he noticed that his quirk was similar to mine during an incident." Said Izuku, "So he started to train me so that I could awaken it and handle it… though it took me a while to control it…"

"If it wasn't for your past life memories you would have kept breaking your bones." Said Sero.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

However he didn't noticed the way Katsuki was looking at him as if putting together the pieces of everything.

They went to Tokoyami's room next.

IT was dark and depressing.

"You have a sword?" asked Izuku.

Both Katsuki and Momo both checked out the sword.

"This thing would be terrible in a fight." Muttered Katsuki.

"I'm pretty sure it's just for decoration." Said Momo.

"Figures, he doesn't seem like the type actually fight with a sword." Said Katsuki.

Tokoyami's eye twitched.

Afterwards they went into Aoyama's room which was filled with shiny things like mirrors and a disco ball.

Afterwards the last room on the level was Mineta's. Who was beckoning them in a creepy way.

"I refuse to go in your room!" yelled Momo who looked ready to beat him up.

"Yeah! I have to agree." Said Mina.

"Let's skip it." Said Toru.

They all walked away, which was better that way.

They then went to the third floor of the boy's area.

First they went to Iida's room which was very clean and had a lot of spare glasses just in case he lost them.

Next they went to Mashirao's room, which was rather plain.

"Have you even gotten a chance to unpack?" asked Momo.

Mashirao sighed.

He didn't have much to show off his room.

Afterwards was Kaminari which was kind of random.

And was mocked for it.,

Rafter that was Koda's room which was kind of plain but it did have something.

"You bunny!" said Toru and Ochaco.

"You smuggled in your pet?" asked Iida.

Koda blushed at that.

Katsuki was oddly silent at this.

"Are you hiding something?" asked Izuku.

"You'll see later." Muttered Katsuki.

Afterwards it was the fourth floor.

First was Shoji's which was even more empty than Mashirao's room.

Afterwards was Kirishima rooms which was pretty manly. Filled cool posters and a punching.

They got to Katsuki's room which was extremely clean.

There was also an extremely large set of weights.

"Wow… this room is way more clean…" said everyone surprised.

"Your room is spotless." Said Ochaco eventually surprised.

"You saw how clean my room… now get the fuck out." Muttered Katsuki.

"It's because of auntie, isn't it?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki's eye twitched. It was better not to get into Katsuki's cleaning habits.

"Wait! These weights are massive!" Kirishima.

"How were you able to get these in!" yelled Mineta.

"I carried them." Said Katsuki entering Zoro mode.

:These have to weight a ton!" said Kaminari.

Katsuki annoyed picked up a massive weight like it was nothing.

"It's one of the side effects of that quirk… you regain the muscle strength of your past life." He explained.

Almost everyone stared in horror.

"Hey! Do you think I can probably lift as much?" asked Kirishima getting into it.

"Probably." Said Katsuki with a smirk, "But it will take a lot of work."

Kirishima grinned at this.

The others in the they group were happy about this… partially because of the whole hard to connect with people thing they heard about.

And if Katsuki and Kirishima remained friends it would be a good thing.

That was when they heard a meow. It was a small cat that was started rubbing against Katsuki who then picked her up.

"You snuck in a pet too?" asked Ochaco.

"Technically no…" said Katsuki.

They all looked at Koda who was blushing a little.

"You gave Bakugo a cat?" asked Tsuyu.

"It's complicated…" whispered Koda,

It was a stay that developed a love of Katsuki during that time. Since she didn't have a family Koda thought it would be a good idea to smuggle in her and give her a home and give him a companion animal since they couldn't do the walking home thing again.

"But… don't worry I have a plan if Mr. Aizawa finds out." Said Koda.

Said plan… was do nothing… Aizawa might do something about his pet bunny but he wouldn't do anything about a pet cat.

Koda knew about Aizawa's love of cats from various neighborhood cats.

So in other words yeah…

"Tour's over, get the fuck out." Muttered Katsuki.

As there were only three people on the floor they went up to floor five (and the final floor).

They got to Sero's room first which was something a rather interesting Asian feel to it.

Though when they got to Todoroki's room it was… rather interesting.

It appeared to be a traditional Japanese room.

""Wait… how?" asked Ochaco.

"I did all myself." Said Todoroki.

"But we were only here for a few hours…" said Izuku getting a bad feeling about this.

"I'm a really hard worker…" said Todoroki.

Everyone was just staring at in confusion at that answer.

"Okay… I think we need to start planning the occasional outing because I think Todoroki really needs to get out more." Said Toru.

Both Izuku and Katsuki nodded in agreement knowing about his history with his father.

It was also some discovering that he was talking about fixing the floor because it didn't set properly.

And finally for the boy's room it was Sato's room.

Which was once again a plain room but he had a convection oven.

Which he was baking a cake.

Due to how his quirk worked (getting stronger by eating sugar) he often made his own sweets and he was planning to share the cake he was baking with the class.

The girls and Izuku all had some.

"I know it's not as good as your cooking.;.." said Sato a bit embarrassed.

"Come on we can always give you our recipes." Said Toru.

"She's right… you can always get better." Said Izuku.

"Why do I think that he just accidently bribed everyone for the competition?" asked Kaminari.

"Because he probably did…" said Mineta.

Now it was time for the girls room.

As no one was on the second floor it was third floor first.

First was Kyoka's which was pretty cool rocker room and was filled with a lot of musical instruments.

Though it was made fun of for not being girly.

However after heir's was Toru's room which was really girly.

"This what I was expecting from a girl's room." Said Kaminari.

Kyoka was glaring at him.

However Mineta tried to sneak to Toru' drawers.

"What do you think you are doing!" said Momo.

She to grab him but Mineta bumped into something, when the walls suddenly rotated revealing a bunch of things… some of it were party supplies while things were her usual party based weapons.

Everyone started gaping at this.

"Yeah… I might have done some things to the room…" admitted Toru somewhat embarrassed.

"You turned your room into some sort of weird party spy room…" said Kaminari.

"Yeah…" said Toru.

"Is this awesome or terrifying.

They went upstairs…

Next was Mina's room which was also very girly with pink and black covering the place.

Then they got to Ochaco's room which was also pretty plain.

"I know it's not much…" sighed Ochaco.

"We know the truth… it's fine…" said Izuku.

Soon it was the last floor of the girl's room.

They then got to Momo's room which looked a bit lavish but normal.

"Wow! I was half expecting you to have a giant bed!" said Toru.

"I figured that the dorm rooms wouldn't be that big. I learned a long time ago not every place is as big as my mansion's rooms." Said Momo.

"You lived in a dorm in your past life didn't you?" asked Ochaco.

"I had to rent out four rooms… mostly to store the weapons and armor I couldn't store with my magic…" she explained blushing, "I figured it would be able to hold my bed from home…"

The ones that knew about her mansion all stared at her and realized that yeah… it was a good thing that probably didn't being one of her bed from home.

And finally it was the last room which was Tsuyu's room, which no one was surprised it was green and something of a frog theme to it.

"This is cute." Said Mina.

"Thanks…" said Tsuyu.

And soon enough it was time to vote to determine who had the best room…

"Remember you can't vote for yourself… and we will look at the handwriting." Said Mina.

And soon enough all the votes were tallied.

"All right the winner with 7 votes The winner is Hagakure!" said Mina.

"Wow really?" asked Toru surprised.

"Considering you converted your room to a weird party spy room it's not to surprising." Said Sero as it was clear that he voted for her.

It was clear that Izuku, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sato had all voted and there were a couple more votes but those refused to admit it.

"Oh thanks guys! I was expecting Sato actually!" said Toru.

"He actually got second place with 6 votes." Said Mina.

"It's because he bribed the girls with cake." Said Kaminari, "Not because of anything."

"Hey I voted for her room too." Said Sato with a shrug.

"You ate his cake… why were you immunes to the brave?" asked Sero.

"You know he's a better cook than Sato." Said Kaminari.

Izuku sweat dropped.

"You know I think I'll make a snack for everyone…" he said deciding to change the subject.

"I'm going to bed since this is over…" muttered Katsuki.

Yes they were giving at the dorms now and it would be something to get used but, they knew they would…

And things were going to get interesting due to this for sure.

Next Time: They being to get ready for the upcoming Provisional License Exam. However one suggestion is near gear... which is something Katsuki really wants. What will happen? Find out next time!


	59. Still Adjusting to Things

A/N: Edit, almost forgot! 500 reviews! Oh yeah! That is awesome it hit that point! Congrats to AkArI16 for getting review 500! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 59: Still Adjusting to Things

It was the first morning since moving into the dorms. Izuku and Katsuki were having an argument.

Which several classmates were watching in various degrees of either concern or amusement…

"What's going on?" asked Shoji seeing the two argue.

"Bakugo wants to cut out his eye." Said Kyoka.

"What?" asked Shoji really unsure how to respond.

Kyoka just took a sip of her coffee.

"Look! You can't just cut out your eye!" yelled Izuku.

"I was fine in my past life!" yelled Katsuki.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Izuku.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Momo looking at the two.

"TNT for brains wants to cut out his eye!" explained Izuku.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Look I lost my eye in my past life! I know I don't need one!" yelled Katsuki.

"Look losing an eye is a serious thing." Said Momo.

"It will be fine…" muttered Katsuki.

"NO IT WON'T BE"! yelled both Izuku and Momo.

"This is going to be a usual morning, isn't it?" asked Shoji.

"Probably…" admitted Kyoka.

After breakfast, everyone had gathered inside of a gym.

"All right… this is your first time here." Said Aizawa, "This is the Training Dinning Land or TDL for show."

"Wait… isn't that like Tokyo Disneyland?" asked Mina, "How are they not getting sued for that."

"I think it's because Disney doesn't actually own Tokyo Disneyland." Said Kyoka with a sweat drop.

"Is there a TDS here on campus and is it better than the TDL?" asked Kaminari.

It should be, because TDS is really that awesome…

Anyways…

"Anyways the point for the training for the next 10 days will be coming up with an ultimate move." Said Aizawa ignoring Kaminari's question.

Everyone looked at him, though from what he could tell from a few of the reincarnations they knew what he was talking about.

However he knew he couldn't use them as an example of what to do.

However thankfully there was a student who already had such a move that wasn't from a past life.

"Iida! Your Recipro Burst would be considered such a move." Said Aizawa.

"Really?" asked Iida surprised, "I never thought I would have such a move already."

"With the provisional license exam I expect all of you to have a move ready before then." Said Aizawa.

"I have a question… not about any of that… but about the reassessment." Said Izuku.

Aizawa sighed expecting a question about that.

"It will happen in a few days, I have placed Orchestra Rave in change of it after what happened at the camp." Said Aizawa.

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"Considering one of you fought a high level criminal with only minor injuries." Said Aizawa.

Izuku blushed a little when he said that.

"Another of you not only fought a Nomu bit defeated it and pinned it to a tree." Said Aizawa.

Momo was blushing a lot when he said that.

"Yet another of you used some sort of energy attack that left a massive crater." Said Aizawa.

Mashirao sheepishly raised his hand at that one.

"One of you summon a unicorn from who knows where." Said Aizawa.

"It wasn't a unicorn, she's an alicorn and she's from my past life's world." Said Toru.

Aizawa stared at his invisible student trying not to twitch.

"And the fact that another of you not only remembered a past life but during the feral state of the quirk created tornados using swords." Said Aizawa.

Katsuki just stared at Aizawa.

"While one of you did fight a notable serial killer and did a good job, the combination of those five things, it was decided it was better for Orchestra Rave to handle it." Said Aizawa.

"He just doesn't want to deal with us." Muttered Katsuki.

"Can you really blame him?" asked Mashirao.

"I expect the six of you to still come up with ideas until the reassessment." Said Aizawa, "Also the rest of you will be able to watch the reassessment. In case you were wondering. Also I think all of you should be thinking about asking the Support Department for new gear before the exam… it might help considering what you've learned."

Katsuki was grinning.

Izuku sighed knowing he would have to make sure that Katsuki eve n made it to the support department.

After training thankfully they had time to go to the support department as their theory session wasn't until later that day. So a group consisting of Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, Momo and Iida headed to the support department.

"I don't need your help making my way here!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yes you did." Sighed Izuku.

"So what are you hoping to get?" asked Momo.

"I'm planning to see if they would could make a pair of swords that can channel my quirk." Said Katsuki.

"Oh is that why you only wanted me to make one sword for you?" asked Momo.

Katsuki nodded.

They made it to the support workshop and before any of them could open the doors there was an explosion.

And suddenly that pink haired girl from support suddenly crashed into Izuku.

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Look like another baby blew up." She muttered.

She then noticed the kid under her.

"No way!" she yelled getting up, "It's you!"

"You know me?" asked Izuku in love mode.

"Yeah you're one of the kids who gets taught by Orchestra Rave!" she said.

Izuku immediately got out of love mode and had a bad feeling.

"What?" he asked.

She pink haired support student also noticed Ochaco and Momo.

"Oh you're two of his students too!" said the support girl.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco.

"Awesome! I'm going to give it my all for you!" said the support student.

"What does this have to do with Hibiki?" asked Izuku.

"you're on first name basis with him?" asked the support student, "No way!"

They all looked at her.

"The name's Mei Hatsume! And I've been meaning to make babies with Orchestra Rave." Said the girl named Mei.

They all stared at her unsure how to respond.

Meanwhile with Hibiki he suddenly got a cold chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Seito who he was on the phone with.

"Just a really bad feeling." Mumbled Hibiki.

"So yeah… I'll be there tomorrow for sure." Said Seito.

"Thanks…" said Hibiki.

"Hey… I have to tell them considering everything." Sighed Seito.

"Yeah…" said Hibiki he then noticed Kirishima at the door looking at him, "Hey I got go to go. Someone wants to talk. See you tomorrow…"

He turned to Kirishima and took off his headphone.

"Hey Kirishima what do you need?" asked Hibiki.

"Oh I'm just worried about Bakugo." Said Kirishima.

Hibiki sighed honestly from reports he read he knew that Kirishima was the closest person to Katsuki thank to being the only one in class who stood by him after everything was revealed.

Toru and Koda were two others but he figured that those two relationship would stay the same due to Toru being a reincarnation too and Koda… being really shy and their friendship was strange.

He knew that they're going to be two ways this conversation was going to go.

The first way was him expressing worry about the changes about his friend and if they could remain friends.

The other… was that he was worried about his new lack of a sense of direction and wanted a transceiver.

"He's not as bad as Mashirao but he keeps getting lost… and I was hoping that I could get one of those transceivers." Said Kirishima.

Hibiki smiled at this.

However before he could answer, Aiko did.

'No!" she answer,.

"Aiko!" said Hibiki.

"Did you forget what happened at I-Island… because I sure do!" said Aiko, "80th floor Hibiki… 80th! Floor!"

"It was only once that happened." Said Kirishima.

"Are you sure…" said Aiko.

"Considering that the teachers haven't asked me to put a tracker on him I have to agree." Said Hibiki.

"Seriously?" asked Aiko.

"Just letting you know though I will have to confiscate it if it proves that it wasn't a one-time thing." Said Hibiki.

Kirishima just sighed at that.

"Also you have to help corral Mashirao.;" said Hibiki, "It can't be just your friend…"

"I know." Said Kirishima giving off a big grin.

Thankfully Hibiki had several spare student transceiver in case he ever got more volunteers for taking care of Mashirao and Katsuki.

"Aiko will give all the transvers a proper update tonight so that they would know that you have one." Said Hibiki.

"Thanks." Said Kirishima.

"It's no problem." Said Hibiki, "Also you're a good friend… trust me when I say that things are complicated when it comes to this sort of thing when it comes to friends of priestess' victims."

"Yeah…" sighed Kirishima.

"Don't worry if Class Rep can remain a good friend I'm sure you can too." Said ?Hibiki.

Back in the support course…

"What do you mean make babies with him!" yelled Iida.

However Mei wasn't paying attention to him as he wasn't part of the group.

I've bene wanting to make babies with him…" said Mei.

"Hatsume" yelled Power Loader.

He looked at the three students.

"Midoriya, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu… I'm sorry I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…" said Power Loader.

"What's going on exactly?" asked Ochaco.

"She wants to work with him inventing thing." Explained Power Loader.

"That's right!" said Mei.

"So she calls it making babies…" said Izuku.

"Does she know what phrasing means?" asked Momo.

"What?" asked Mei.

"I believe that answers that question…" muttered Katsuki.

"So I think if I problem it to his students then he'll finally make babies with me." Said Mei.

"I'm the one who wants something…" muttered Katsuki.

"You're not one of the five who he has special classes with." Said Mei.

Katsuki looked like he was going to attack her.

"Hatsume…" muttered Power Loader.

"Also Kacchan's started joining us in the sessions…" explained Izuku.

"Really? I tried talking to the teachers but they wouldn't let me into the classes." Said Mei.

"I tried telling her that they weren't special classes but something else but she won't listen." Said Power Loader, "Also you can just submit what you want and someone else can make it for you../."

"Whatever…" muttered Katsuki.

They went into the support works shop where Katsuki was given a form for the equipment he wanted.

"You have all the information on my Quirk right?" asked Katsuki.

"We do have everyone thing on file." Said Power Loader.

Katsuki began to write down what he wanted in the his new support gear.

As Iida wasn't being sold on items he stood by Katsuki and looked at what he was writing down.

"Is that all you're writing down?" asked Iida.

"Do you mind four eyes." He muttered.

Meanwhile Mei was trying to sell some of her inventions to the three.

"I don't need a full body armor…" said Izuku.

"It won't go well with my quirk." Said Momo.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Said Ochaco.

"Oh I'm sure there's something I have." Said Mei.

"Hey I'm done with the form." Said Katsuki giving power loader the form.

Power Loader looked at it which explained that he wanted two katana that could store his explosive sweat and he could add the explosions to his cuts.

Mei heard that the form was ready and stole it from him.

"Oh man! I never thought of explosive swords before!" said Mei.

"So you want to make them?" asked Katsuki.

"Of course! Just tell Orchestra Rave about them!" said Mei.

"By way I should let you know she has been stalking him." Said Power Loader.

"That makes way too much sense." Said Izuku unsure how to react.

"These might take a couple days." Said Mei.

"I just need them before the that reassessment." Muttered Katsuki.

"All right"! said Mei.

"Hopefully it won't end too badly." Said Ochaco.

Everyone but Mei all stared at her.

"I men she's trying to help right…" said Ochaco.

"Is it possible to share the blue prints." Said Momo.

"It depends on the student." Sighed Power Loader.

"I see…" said Momo.

Sometime later it was time for the session…

"Okay… I'm letting you guys knows that tomorrow's session will be run by someone else." Said Hibiki, "Also not all of you will attend. I'll get that into it tomorrow though…"

They all nodded though they were wondering why some of them wouldn't attend.

"Also I gave Kirishima a transceiver. They will update tonight with information about his transceiver whenever he actives the emergency beacon. It's a quick patch so don't worry."

"Why the fuck did you give shitty hair a transceiver!" yelled Katsuki.

"Because he asked and you're a friend…" said Hibiki, "If anyone volunteers then don't complain… you two need all the help you can get."

"I'm not complaining." Said Mashirao.

"I told you I don't get lost!" yelled Katsuki.

"Did you warn him about the Aiko button." Said Toru.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something during the conversation." Said Hibiki.

"But there is something we do have to talk about." Said Momo, "And it does deal with you…"

"What?" asked Katsuki who looked ready to fight.

"Our argument this morning." Said Izuku.

"What happened with the argument?" asked Hibiki.

"He wants to cut out his eye…" sighed Izuku sounding very exhausted.

"I'm sorry but what…" said Hibiki.

"This going to be good." Said Aiko.

Katsuki explained how he lost an eye in his past life while training while Momo countered his story by pointed out that she lost her eye in her past life while she was getting tortured and eventually got a magical replacement.

Which thankfully put a stop to that argument.

Also this…

"Also I'm pretty sure if you lost an eye someone would make you get a cybernetic replacement." Pointed out Hibiki.

"I already agreed that I'm not cutting out my eye intentionally!" said Katsuki.

"I was just saying." Said Hibiki with a shrug.

"Hey… um…" said Izuku, "Was that torture… was that…"

"It was there." Sighed Momo.

"There?" asked Katsuki.

"I knew I had to bring this up to you evidently." Sighed Momo, "It has something to do with my past life…."

And with that once again Momo talked about her first childhood. She did know that she would have to bring up again.

But still with their first full day living at school was mostly setting things up… but the rest of summer training was going to prove interesting.

Especially with was going to happen the next day… after all it was going to be an important day… especially for the two who weren't going to attend the session.

Next Time: Hibiki has a very important meeting with not only Izuku and Katsuki but their mothers as well. What is the meeting about? Meanwhile Seito takes over the therapy session due something important. And does it have to do with why he's open about his death? Find out next time!


	60. Jr High Woes

A/N: Edit: Almost forgot this! WE got a reading story! It's by Joanne Frances Tiano Cajilig so please check it out! So far it's only chapter one but hopefully there will be more chapter! And yes I did approve it! In fact I gave her info about 30 Rock and Community to help. So yeah! Go read it and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 60: Jr. High Woes

The group arrived at the therapy room. They weren't really sure was going to happen that day especially since Hibiki had said someone else was running the group.

They also knew that some of them would be sitting out for some reason.

They all entered the room and found Seito there along with Hibiki.

"Hey!" Said Seito.

"Hey Seito." Said Toru.

"Okay… Izuku, Katsuki… you two follow me. You're sitting this session out because well… it doesn't apply to you… and we have something else more important to talk about." Said Hibiki.

They looked at each there.

"I'm the one leading it today which is about on why it's not always a good thing to know someone from your past life. Said Seito.

"Oh that's why we're sitting it out." Said Izuku.

"One of the reasons… there's another." Said Hibiki, "Toru it's optional today…"

"I'll stay in." said Toru.

"By the way this is Katsuki Bakugo… and this is Seito Kuroi AKA Dog Spirit, the others met him while ago a party I held. He was a wizard in his past life." Said Hibiki.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

The three left the session.

"So what are we doing on?" asked Izuku.

"We're having a meeting… it's about something that has nothing to do with the fact that your reincarnations… In fact this meeting was being planned well before the camp…" said Hibiki.

Both of them were surprised.

"I'll explain when we get to the meeting room and we're not going to be the only ones in the meeting. "said Hibiki.

"Who will be there?" asked Izuku.

"Your moms." Said Hibiki.

Izuku and Katsuki were shocked by this.

They arrived to the meeting room that Nezu had set up and indeed Inko and Mitsuki was sitting at a desk.

"Thank you for taking out time for this meeting." Sighed Hibiki.

Izuku and Katsuki took seats next to their mothers.

"All right as mentioned in my calls this has nothing to do the fact that they have remembered their past lives." Sighed Hibiki, "And I was planning this meeting before the camp even happened…"

"So what is this about?" asked Mitsuki.

The crimes committed by Aldera Jr. High." Said Hibiki.

He watched the mother's reactions as well as the two boys.

Meanwhile in the therapy room Seito got started.

"Okay… like Izuku and Katsuki I know someone from my past life." Said Seito, "But first I will tell you a bit about my past life. I was a wizard by the name of Seirus Black. In my old world magic was a huge secret and people without magic which called Muggles were compete kept in the dark expect in certain cases."

Mashirao froze remembering that term.

"However many witches and wizards despised muggles and saw them little more than animals and hated those with Muggle Blood… one wizard rose to powers and started a war leading those that despised muggles. Most of my family even sided with him… I won't bore you with the rest of the details but there was a lot of death… include my best friend and his wife… and myself who was murdered in a battle." Said Seito.

Everyone else looked at each other then they remembered he was one of the few open about his death.

"My cousin was in fact the one to kill me." Said Seito, "Bellatrix was insane… he was incredibly devout to that cause and to the wizard."

Mashirao tensed when he used the name Bellatrix.

"Wait…" said Mashirao, "Are you saying that…"

"Yeah… the villain that Mashirao fought at Camp is Bellatrix's' reincarnation." Said Seito.

"Are you serious?" asked Momo.

"Yeah… it's not like with Hana that I have depression or like those two where my death was kind of funny… no, the reason I'm open about my death is because I killed and my killer is a now a villain." Said Seito.

Back in the meeting room.

"What do you mean by Aldera broke laws?" asked Inko.

"There's Quirk Discrimination." Said Hibiki, "How many times did you teachers just stand there when…"

"What the fuck!" yelled Mitsuki in interrupting him, "Why didn't either one of you say something!"

"sorry auntie…" mumbled Izuku.

"They were taking my side…" muttered Katsuki who wasn't happy with this conversation.

To be fair he didn't like to be reminded on how much he fucked everything up.

"I've managed to get a lot of details of the teachers either ignoring or outright covering up things that students with stronger quirks have done." Said Hibiki.

"So it's not just him?" asked Mitsuki.

"No…" sighed Hibiki.

Hibiki slammed a few sheets of paper on the table.

"After the bullying became public." Said Hibiki, "Nezu tasked me to investigate the school."

"Why you?" asked Mitsuki.

"Because I only had five students at the time and I'm here most of the time in case there is some sort of emergency or for advice in case they need it."

"Or as back up in case something goes wrong with the support course." Added Aiko.

"That too… but the fact of the matter I had the time and means to investigate it." Said Hibiki.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Mitsuki who started reading about the cover ups.

Katsuki paled thinking it was about that…

"Mitsuki." Said Inko.

"They blamed an "unseen villain" attack on a poor girl getting beaten." Growled out Mitsuki.

"Wait… what?" asked Katsuki.

Mitsuki pointed to what she was reading and Inko looked at see what it was.

"I remember that. The school claimed that a villain had broken in when they found a girl was beaten." Said Inko, "It was in your first year."

"Oh yeah they closed the school for a couple days." Said Izuku.

"But it was actually two of her fellow classmates trying to prove that she was worthless because of her quirk." Said Hibiki.

Katsuki's eyes widened.

"She didn't even want to be a hero, all she talked about was trying to get a work silence so that she could use her quirk for work when she grew up." Said Hibiki.

"They just beat her because they could?" asked Inko horrified at something happen in the school.

"Why the fuck did they even cover it up!" yelled Mitsuki.

"Same reason they didn't lift a finger with Katsuki. Because they on track to go to a hero school.., Not UA level of course but they were still headed to a hero school." Said Hibiki.

"Did they even make to. Hero course?" asked Inko who was deathly pale.

"Both of them did… but not the best schools of course, but they still got in." muttered Hibiki, "And both of them had too clean records… too."

Katsuki was just in shock over all this.

After all he didn't even thing about any of this.

Meanwhile in the therapy room.

"So yeah… that's a reason why you can't be too jealous. Because there is a chance you might run into an enemy." Said Seito.

They all looked at Seito.

"Are you planning to get revenge on her?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh no! Look… just because she killed me in my past life doesn't mean I'm going to avenge myself." Said Seito, "Besides there's a good chance that she might have been killed by god son meaning I was avenged. Or even Neville or Augusta were the ones who got her… they deserve a chance to kill her too… But the point is someone killed her and she deserve to die."

"Were they close to you?" asked Momo.

"Nope! They would be avenging someone else. She tortured some allies of mine in insanity. Neville was their son and Augusta was one of their mothers…" explained Seito.

There was an awkward silence.

"But I do plan on stopping her." Said Seito, "She needs to be stopped…"

"You're right." Sighed Mashirao.

"you were the one to fight her… weren't you?" asked Seito.

Mashirao nodded.

Back in the meeting room… Katsuki was shaking.

"That's just one instance and probably the worst I have found… there might be others just as bad but I have no idea." Said Hibiki.

"Would I have been allowed to take the exam if I was punished?" asked Katsuki.

"If you learned your lesson, then maybe…" said Hibiki, "I mean I had a of problems on my Jr. High School record and I tried to get into many heroes schools… "

"He went to one that was on the bottom BUT it was because of his abysmal grades not because of a few fights or anything like that…"

"Thank you Aiko…" muttered Hibiki with his eye twitching.

Hibiki sighed.

"It wasn't just the covert ups, quirk discrimination laws, anti-bullying laws… too many kids were hurt by this school and I need your help in this as well."

"Let me guess you want to us to find a bunch of the old moms and get their help." Said Mitsuki.

Hibiki nodded at her.

"I'm in contact with a couple of them…" said Inko.

"I know quite a few of them as well." Said Mitsuki.

"Nezu is of course helping out." Said Hibiki, "But I do want parents involved…"

"I should have known something was wrong with that school." Muttered Mitsuki.

She placed her hand on Katsuki's head.

"I always found it odd that he never got in trouble… I mean he got in trouble in elementary school plenty of times… but this little turd never got any notes or explaining why he was in detention." Muttered Mitsuki, "They just wanted to make sure that he was in in UA for the bragging rights."

"And because they thought I was quirk-less they thought it was okay…" muttered Izuku.

"Why bother with a seemingly quirk-less kid when you can make sure that kid with the awesome quirk get into the best hero school in the country." Muttered Aiko, "It really iOS disgusting."

"Hey… what you said about during the exam… it was about this investigation. Wasn't it?" muttered Katsuki.

Izuku remembered when Hibiki learned about the suicide baiting and how he mentioned something but didn't explain what it was.

"It was…" said Hibiki.

"Who knew about this?" asked Katsuki.

"Just Nezu and Mashirao." Said Hibiki.

"Why him?" asked Katsuki.

"IT seems kind of random./" muttered Mitsuki.

"Well you see during the Internship Week he got lost and the transacted got lost in the mail…" sighed Hibiki, "So after Hosu I had him intern under me to salvage the week… so I let him in the investigation."

"Oh… that explain everything." Said Mitsuki.

"What?" asked Inko.

"Trust me you don't want to know about how lost Katsuki got and from what I heard that kid's even worse." Said Mitsuki.

"I see…" said Inko.

"I'm going to leave you to talk about this… there's a room across the hall you can use if you want to have a two on two talk, it doesn't matter who talks… but yeah." Said Hibiki.

He left the two moms and sons alone.

"Inko… Zuku… do you think you can leave so I can have a word with my son…" said Mitsuki with an evil grin.

Both Izuku and Inko paled at that grin and left the room.

Hibiki was wasn't that surprised by that.

"So they wanted to talk alone did they." Said Hibiki.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU LITTLE SHIT!" they heard Mitsuki yell.

"So… you going to change your mind about that dare…" said Aiko.

"No… but I am now half tempted…" said Hibiki.

"Sounds about right…" said Aiko.

Inko and Izuku went to the other room to talk about what she they had learned.

In the therapy room…

"But the point still stands, on the off chance that someone from your past life did reawaken there's a chance it could be an enemy or just some guy you don't like." Said Seito, "I'm sure there's someone like that…"

Momo shuddered thinking about him.

Mashirao sighed thinking about a few people…

Ochaco got along with most people in her past life and didn't really have jerks.

Seito looked at Toru who didn't look like she contemplating anything.

"I'm in contact with some of the my past life friend." Said Toru.

"I was wondering why it was optional for you…" said Seito, "Wait… what…"

"Yeah… it's really weird." Said Toru.

"You don't want to know…" said Mashirao.

"Sounds about right." Said Seito with his eye twitching.

""Wait." Said Mashirao, "You're the reason why Aiko had so much information about her."

"Yeah." Said Seito, "The second I found that she was reincarnated and remembered before me I had to spread the word. After all I heard stories about heroes managing to corner Priestess to interrogate her about past life details for certain things… that how she knew about Jack Attack. But I was able to provide so much more…"

"So they interrogate her?" asked Ochaco.

"But of course she always got away, and I've only heard stories about how they got information about certain villains… and information about past lives in order to confirm things or settles bets."

"What?" asked the four students.

"You don't want to know…" said Seito.

Meanwhile in the room that Izuku and Inko were talking in. Well the two were crying… a lot…

"I'm sorry mom…" cried Izuku, "I didn't want to worry you about what happened…"

"But it's my job to worry…" said Inko, "And what Katsuki did you…"

"It's fine… I'm over it." Cried Izuku.

"Are you sure?" cried Inko.

Izuku nodded.

"He's really resourceful about what happened and even before he got hit by the quirk he was trying to better himself…" said Izuku.

"Really?" asked Inko.

Izuku nodded, "Toru and a couple other classmates have bene helping him."

Inko counited to cry knowing that even with the pirate soul her son was still a sweet heart.

That was when there was knock on the door.

"I don't want to interrupt anything…" said Hibiki, "But is there some kind of leak? Because there's a lot of water coming out from under the door…"

They both looked down at the floor and that there was a good couple of inches covered in their tears causing the mother and son to sweat drop.

"It happened again…" said Inko wiping away her years.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

In the other meeting room, Mitsuki was still scolding her son.

"Were you ever that close in beating up Izuku just because you thought he shouldn't be a hero and because you thought he was quirk-less?" asked Mitsuki, "I bet you were… I mean… you little shit… that I…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Katsuki, "You don't know what I've been fucking going through the past several months! When that came out almost everyone in school fucking hated me! Only three of my classmates wanted anything to do with me! For months I was the most hated person in school! Not to mention I forgot a lot of the stuff I did to him! IT was just a normal day for me! And I did horrible things! And you want to know I've been feeling even worse after remembering my past life! Izuku was placidly my brother in my past life and I made his life a living hell! I've regrated everything! And learning all this is just fucking me make me feel worse! And I don't need this shit from you!"

Mitsuki looked at her son who appeared to be close having a breakdown… and combined with him actually suing Izuku's name she knew he was being serious.

Katsuki got up and decided to leave the room.

"I don't care if they're to blame just do whatever you fucking want…" said Katsuki.

He left the room walking past Hibiki.

"Did they fucking cry too much again?" asked Katsuki noticing the puddle.

"Yeah…" said Hibiki.

"IS Inko okay? She has been known to pass out from dehydration from crying too much.  
" said Mitsuki.

"She's fine…" said Hibiki.

Katsuki rolled his eyes and headed to the dorms.

Back in the theory room.

"So yeah… I think you get the point that while having someone in your past life would cool there's still a chance that it would be someone you hate…" said Seito.

The four nodded.

"But you don't think we'll even meet someone from our past lives?" asked Ochaco.

"Who know with Priestess' quirk… I mean what were the chances that those two knew each other even in their past lives?" asked Mashirao.

"He does have a point." Said Momo.

"Yeah…" said Toru.

"I have no idea what else to talk about…" said Seito, "And before you say anything… I don't know what they could be talking about… so don't ask me."

"I think I have an idea." Sighed Mashirao, "But I think it would be better to ask them…"

"If they'll talk about it." Said Momo.

"I'm sure they will." Said Toru.

That evening. Katsuki was lying on his bed while his cat was curled up on his chest while he petted her.

There was a knock on the door.

But Katsuki refused to answer.

"I will break down the door so that you will eat." Called out Izuku in Sanji mode on the other side of the door.

Katsuki got up and his cat gave him a sad look.

"Sorry Firecracker." He said to the cat, who he did indeed name Firecracker.

He opened the door and Izuku was holding a plate of dinner and cupcakes.

"Toru also made you cupcakes." Said Izuku.

"So you wanted to talk about it…" muttered Katsuki.

"Only if you do." Sighed Izuku.

"I can't just blame them." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku nodded as he took a seat in a chair.

Katsuki knew it was better to eat because Izuku clearly had Sanji's food based issues.

"They like everyone else wanted to ride my coattails." Muttered Katsuki, "That fucking school…."

"I know… but you weren't the only one…" said Izuku.

"What did they think was going to happen if I got punished with detain or something… that they wouldn't let me take the test. Even I know that stuff like that wouldn't have mattered."

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that Kaminari and Mineta had gotten in trouble at in Jr. High." Said Izuku.

Katsuki growled.

"Look it will all work out." Said Izuku.

"It really shouldn't.: muttered Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

The two mostly sat I silence with Katsuki eating dinner and the cupcakes.

But still they learned that the school didn't do their jobs…

Though hopefully this would help Katsuki with her problems with dealing with regrets, but who really knew… after all this entire thing was a mess…

Next Time: When Hibiki is late for a session, a mysterious monster kidnaps the group and takes him to another world! Wait... wait... they've preparing for a monster doing something like and figured out who the monster is... but weren't expecting to be transformed when they get there. What were they turned into? Find out next time!


	61. Chaos and Ponies

Chapter 61: Chaos and Ponies

The walk to the they room was quiet… Katsuki was still dealing with the while teachers jr. high didn't do their damn job revelation. However while it was quiet there was an alter from Momo's phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Ochaco.

"It's another text from Hibiki. He's still running late." Sighed Momo.

"Is there a reason?" asked Izuku.

Momo showed them the texts she was getting.

IT was a long list of the kind of day Hibiki was having.

First his car didn't start and he had to wait for a guy to see what was wrong. Then on the way to school he got roped into fighting not one, not two but three robberies.

"Wow… he's having really bad luck today." Said Ochaco.

"IT seems like he's having a pretty chaotic day." Said Mashirao.

Tory looked at Mashirao after he said that.

"It could be… could it?" thought Toru.

"He should be here in a few minutes…" said Momo, "Since his most recent text says he's just arrived."

The six entered the theory room, however when they entered all of them got a bad feeling.

Like there was someone in there.

"I'm not the only one getting the feeling, right?" asked Katsuki.

No…" said Momo.

They heard laughing above them.

They looked towards the celling and above them as a strange monster. It was a serpentine like creature with mismatched body parts of various animals including a pair of wings one of which was a bat wing and the other was a wing respond a bird's that was blue.

Before any one of them could do anything to attack the monster it snapped a bird like claw and there was a bright flash of light.

Meanwhile Hibiki was walking briskly to the therapy room.

"Come on something won't happen to the kids." Said Aiko, "You're just having a really, really bad day."

"Look I don't think it's just a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day… I think there's something more going on." Said Hibiki.

He got to the therapy room to see the six compete vanish from the room expect for one thing, the trackers and transvers which all fell to the floor once that they were gone.

"Oh… that's not good." Said Aiko.

That was when a piece of paper slowly fell down from the ceiling. Hibiki picked up.

"Don't worry… they're safe their just going on a little adventure to get closer. Discord." Read Hibiki.

Meanwhile in a another world there was a bright flash of light.

IT was in the middle of a town suddenly a bunch of ponies fell down from somewhere.

And indeed it was the group transformed into ponies…

"What happened?" asked Ochaco who was now a light pink pony with wings.

That was hewn they all noticed their transformation.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki who now an orange pony.

"We're in Equestria." Said Toru who was there, but to do not wearing anything they couldn't see her at all, "And well… I know why we were turned into ponies."

"Why?" asked Izuku who was mint green and had a unicorn horn.

"Well you see… if a human goes to Equestria they turn into a pony and if a pony goes to a human world they turn human... unless it's funny…" Said Toru, "And it's magic… and yes I've heard of this happening before many times…"

"Why would that monster bring us here?" asked Momo who was a red pony with a red horn.

"Wait… that monster wasn't…" said Mashirao who was a white pony and had a much bigger tail than anyone else.

"It was Discord." Confirmed Toru.

With the exception of Katsuki the other sighed knowing that was going to happen sooner or later.

After all, they were warned several times.

Katsuki noticed a griffon and a dragon walk by in a conversation.

"And there's other things besides ponies! WHAT THE FUCK!: yelled Katsuki.

"I don't control these things." Said Toru.

That was when there was a bright flash of light of and a paper fell to the ground.

"Try to find me… it won't be easy… but I'm sure you'll find me sooner, and when you do I'll send you back to your world." Read Izuku.

"Okay clear! You're telling us where he might be!" yelled Katsuki, "So I can personally blow hi, up!"

That was when he unleashed his quirk which actually did work.

"Discord troubles huh…" said a voice.

They turned to see an old orange mare.

"How did you know?" asked Izuku.

"Trust me I've dealt with that lousy prankster for years." Muttered the old mare, "Me, my wife and our friends had to deal with him many times…"

"Do you have any idea where the fucker is!" yelled Katsuki.

"Now here sonny do you think you can calm down so we can talk about this like responsible ponies." Said the old mare.

"Kacchan… please." Said Izuku.

"We don't need to listen to stories! We need to find thus ashore the sooner we can the sooner we can get home!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when they old mare stared at him and bucked him hard sending him flying.

"Still got it." Laughed the old mare, "But seriously youngin' you have no idea what you're getting into."

Katsuki looked at the old woman and knew she was one of those old women. The type that can kick several ways until Sunday and still look frail.

Katsuki manage to get up ;like nothing but entered Zoro mode because he knew he really shouldn't piss off the old mare again.

"Look Discord is impossible to figure out." Sighed the old mare she muttered something under her breath, but none of them were able to hear it.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" asked Momo.

"I'd check the Everfree Forest first." Said the old Mare, "If he's not there I would check the royal maze."

"Thank you…" said Momo.

They all ran off so that Toru could explain better, after all…

The old mare sighed as they ran off.

"Aunty Jack…" said a voice.

The old man looked at a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail.

"Hey Lil' Cheese…" said the old mare, "What brings you here?"

"This is going to sound odd." Said the pony named Li'l Cheese, "But my Cheesy Sense told me that my mom was here… and well…"

The old mare sighed, "Well./.. has Twilight told you about what happened to your mother's soul?"

"You mean about how she was reincarnated and thanks to an evil villain she remember her past life… wait…" said Lil Cheese.

"Discord…" said confirmed the old mare.

Lil Cheese then got angry.

"Why that no good! I AM TURNING HIM INTO A PIÑATA!" yelled Li'l Cheese taking out a piñata stick (complete with streamers on it) and then running off.

The old mare sighed.

"I'm going to have to give her call." Sighed the old mare, "Having Luna visit her is one thing, but dragging her and her new friends here to Equestria is another!"

Meanwhile at the edge of town…

"Toru… did you know her?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah… that's Applejack…" said Toru.

"Let me guess a really close friend." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yeah… and possibly my fourth cousin twice removed by a fifth cousin." Said Toru.

"Do you know where the Everfree Forest is?" asked Ochaco.

"I do! And I even know where he might be!" said Toru.

"Um… we might need something to follow you…" said Ochaco.

"Yeah…" said Toru.

"My quirk still works…" said Momo, "I can make anything you want…"

"Wait about your quirks?" asked Izuku who still feel his.

"You saw it." Muttered Katsuki.

"My tail is just covered in hair." Said Mashirao who was standing on his tail.

Ochaco was looking at her front hooves which had a horseshoes shaped pads on them.

She touched a rock causing it to float and then released it.

"Mine's work." Said Ochaco.

Everyone nodded.

"I think I ribbon could work." Said Toru.

Momo nodded and created a white ribbon.

"Do you need help putting it on?" asked Izuku.

"No I got this…" said Toru trying what look like around her neck.

"Wait… how would you have helped?" asked Mashirao.

Izuku started to blush.

"I can see her when I use Observation Haki." Admitted Izuku.

"Wait…is that why you focused on not looking at me during the Stain fight?" asked Toru.

Izuku blushed even more.

"Wait you can see what I like!" said Toru.

It looked like Katsuki was interested in this as well and decided to use Observation Haki.

"Wait you have wings?" he asked.

"Yeah… I was turned into a Pegasus like Ochaco." Said Toru, "I do know why but you wouldn't understand it…"

They all stared at her unsure how to respond.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go through your powers right now due to the fact we want to get home as soon as possible." Said Toru, "Also it's a good chance we'll be fighting a bunch of monster while going through the Everfree forest."

"She's got a point." Sighed Momo.

"Wait what was that about monsters?" asked Ochaco.

Sometime later…

The six of them were fighting a massive Timber Wolf.

As in a wolf made out of timber…

""Why did they have to combine!" yelled Katsuki.

"Look it doesn't matter! We just have to stop it!" yelled Momo.

"Will cutting them up work?" asked Izuku coming up with an idea.

"I don't know… maybe…" said Toru.

Momo and Katsuki looked at each other and nodded.

They knew they had to try.

Ochaco distracted the Timber Wolf with rocks she floated and rained down on them.

Thankfully Momo created the swords needed and both of them easily cut down the gigantic timber wolf.

"Wait…" said Mashirao, "How are you holding things with your hooves?"

The two realized that they were in holding the swords with their hooves.

"It's weird pony magic." Said Toru, "I never understood it to be honest…"

"I can't wait until we get where we need to go!" said Katsuki with his eye twitching.

Thankfully they arrived in the location that Applejack recommended which was a beautiful tree house.

When they entered however saw a sign appeared in the a Flash of Light.

"Congratulations but our Discord is another castle!"

"Seriously?" asked Izuku face hoofing.

There was another flash of light and a bunch of train tickets appeared on the floor.

"Come on I'll lead you the train station." Sighed Toru who also didn't sound too surprised that Discord wasn't there.

"We have a train to catch." Pointed out Momo.

Thankfully there weren't as many threats on the way back to Ponyville (yes that the name of the town they went to).

Though they did run into a Cragadile (a crocodile made of rocks) but Mashirao was still able to Bakusai Tenketsu on it.

They got to the train which thankfully wouldn't take that long.

"This train looks like a toy for a little girl." Muttered Katsuki.

"You know I was thinking maybe we should have gone to his castle maze first." Said Momo.

"Really why?" asked Ochaco.

Momo stared looking at both Katsuki and Mashirao. Mashirao just sighed at the look.

"Why are you looking at me!" he yelled.

"Do you think he'll ever stop being in denial?" asked Ochaco.

"Considering he had an entire life of being in denial… no…" answered Izuku who had entered Sanji mode with a sigh.

They got to the city of Canterlot , the capital city of the land of Equestria.

"SO where's this maze we're supposed to be going to?" asked Katsuki.

"It's not closed to the public is it?" asked Izuku.

"No it's open the to the public. Said Toru.

They headed to the castle. They arrived at the castle and headed to the public areas.

"There's not that many ponies here." Said Izuku.

"This is a weird stature…" said Ochaco noticing one that was made up of three figures, one was a really thin centaur, one was a hissing monster of some kind and the last a little Pegasus filly.

"Oh… that's' actually one of our bigger enemies that was turned to stone." Said Toru.

"And you have it up in public display?" asked Momo.

"Come on…" said Katsuki, "We need to go into the maze."

He walked towards the other direction of the maze.

"Other way." Sighed Izuku.

Katsuki grumbled and headed to the right way.

They entered the hedge maze and suddenly it closed behind them.

"I think he's here." Said Izuku.

"That's pretty obvious." Muttered Katsuki.

They looked around for a bit, with Izuku making sure that Mashirao and Katsuki weren't serrated.

That was when they got to a clearing. They saw Discord reading a book entitled "My Little Hero".

"I've been waiting for you." Said Discord .

He set the book on fire and looked at them.

"Okay we found you!" muttered Katsuki, "Send us back already!"

"Oh come on! You should know it wouldn't be that easy." Said Discord.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Momo.

"He wants a fight." Said Izuku getting that feeling.

"That's right! In this scenario I'm a villain who's got you trapped in this world." Said Discord, :"It would make sense for the heroes to fight the villain."

"Really?" asked Toru.

"Sorry but consider this training." Said Discord.

"You know you made a mistake." Said Katsuki with a grin.

Izuku, Mashirao and Momo also looked ready to fight him.

However before a fight could erupt, something very unperplexed happened…

"Discord…" said a voice.

"Oh no…" said Discord sounding like he got caught with someone he shouldn't be doing.

They all turned to the source of the voice and Discord gulped. It was clear that they weren't going to fight after all.

It was a pony, however there was something ethereal about her, she had a light yellow body and an ethereal pink mane.

"No way… she went with it…" whispered Toru.

"Hi dear…" said Discord nervously.

"Don't hi dear me!" said the pony, "You told me that you weren't going to do that!"

Discord was now looking sheepish.

"Who is she?" asked Izuku.

"Fluttershy… who is his wife." Said Toru.

"So he's whipped." Said Katsuki.

"Pretty much." Said Toru.

"Come on Fluttershy… I thought it would be fun to bring into the world…" said Discord.

Fluttershy just gave her husband a look and crossed her forelegs.

"How is she still alive…" whispered Ochaco.

"Oh Discord offered to turn into a personification of nature… I guess she made her decision after…" said Toru.

They knew what she wasn't no saying… after Pinkie died.

"Fine I'll send them home." Said Discord.

"Toru…" said Fluttershy to the floating ribbon.

It was clear that she was sad seeing the invisible girl turned pony who was one of her closest friends at one point.

"Hey…" said Toru.

Discord was about to snap a claw.

"Wait…" said Fluttershy.

"Why?" asked Katsuki suspiciously.

"PIÑATA!" yelled Li'l Cheese showing up.

"Oh no" yelled Discord.

They all watched as Li'l Cheese began to beat Discord with the Piñata stick.

As Li'l cheese began to beat him up candy poured from his body.

The six watched, Momo, Ochaco and Izuku were horrified, while Mashirao wasn't sure how to react while Katsuki tried not to smirk at this.

"You let take them home now…" said Fluttershy.

Discord snapped his claw and all six of them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Back at UA in the teacher's lounge, Hibiki had finished telling Nezu, Aizawa and All Might what happened.

"How can we even believe this story." Said Aizawa.

"I would like we're dealing the same world as someone who can pull out party based weaponry from who knows where." Said Hibiki, "I think her being friends with the living embodiment of Chaos makes sense…"

Aizawa just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"From the sounds of it thought sounds like just a prank he's pulling." Said Nezu, "I'm sure it will turn out fine."

Hibiki stared at Nezu and then looked at All Might who was shaking his head no as if saying "You don't want to know.".

However before more could be said there was a bright flash of light and all six students, once again human all appeared several feet in the air before crashing down to the floor in a pile.

All Might jumped behind the couch so none of them could see them… (well the four that didn't know about his weakened form, if was just Izuku and Ochaco it would be just fine…).

"Really?" asked Aizawa to All Might.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Izuku.

"I've had worse falls." Said Ochaco.

They all noticed where they were and noticed their homeroom teacher and principal along with Hibiki who had a look on his face that said he told them.

Though Katsuki thought he saw someone behind the couch but then decided it was better to ignore it.

"How was your trip?" asked Nezu.

"It's better not to say…" sighed Momo.

"It could have been worse." Said Izuku.

"That world is fucking weird and we were turned into Ponies." Muttered Katsuki.

"Well it a magical world so having rules like that would make sense." Said Nezu.

"Maybe it better if you just head back to the dorms." Said Hibiki, "You probably has a long afternoon…"

The six nodded…

"Wait… before you go… your friend made sure you didn't bring certain things with you…" said Hibiki.

Katsuki noticed that his tracker cuff (it's better not to call it a bracelet) was missing and grinned.

However before he could react, Aizawa caught him up in his scarf/capture weapon.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki.

"Look…" said Aizawa, "Even I know you refuse to the wear it, until you accept it you have to do this…"

Katsuki struggled despite knowing that it wouldn't work.

Meanwhile in Equestria Discord was nursing his body.

"I hope you learned your lesson about dragging them here." Said Fluttershy.

"What I'm surprised is that you've waited long to do something like that." Said Twilight who was also there.

"I was waiting for something to happen." Said Discord.

"Really what?" asked Twilight.

"You noticed there's six of them now…" said Discord with a sly smile, "When she remember there was only able to do five due to the villain's Quirk."

Fluttershy giggled knowing what he as getting at, while Twilight sighed.

"You knew there was going to 6th eventually didn't you?" asked Twilight.

Discord didn't answer.

"Still I have no reason to drag them back here…" said Discord.

"You're still going to mess with them." Said Twilight.

"I'm still going to mess with them." Confirmed Discord.

She looked at Fluttershy who sighed at her husband's antics.

Back at UA Katsuki was angry that the cuff was back on but that was it… As they headed back to the dorms Toru sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm fine… it's just going back there and them all is different than Luna sometimes popping up in my dreams… I mean… it's nice to know that Fluttershy made that choice and seeing my past life's child but…" said Toru.

"Wait…" said Katsuki.

Ochaco, Mashirao and Momo all froze… none of them knew how they would react to seeing on their past life's children after all.

After all three of them much like Toru had children in their past lives.

"Wait… that pony that beat Discord like a pinata.…" said Izuku.

"Yep!" said Toru, "And I know I've been using gender neutral all day… but still that stupid declaration and character design… seriously… I know I should have said something sooner but still… it annoys me…":

"What is she talking about?" asked Katsuki.

"I don't think I want to know…" said Mashirao.

"I don't think he's going to bring us bac to Equestria because of those reasons…" sighed Toru.

"But he's still going to mess with us, isn't he?" asked Mashirao./

"Oh yeah…" said Toru.

Izuku, Mashirao, Ochaco and Momo sighed while Katsuki looked like he wanted to murder him. But in the end it wasn't unexpected.

Still they went to one of the worlds of their past lives. With the rest of them wondering what would happen again to their other old worlds.

But still… Discord was going to prank them again… they didn't know where or when but it was going to happen for sure.

They just hoped that it wouldn't be that annoying or that Katsuki would try to murder him…

He was the immortal spirit of chaos so that was unlikely… but still…

Who knew what the future held with Discord, but it was for sure he was going to prank them again… no matter what…

Next Time: Things get a bit more complicated now that the revelation of the crimes involving Aldera JR. High. Especially when it's clear that Katsuki is able to handle everything well, can Izuku and Momo help him? Find out next time!


End file.
